When Chaos Stirs, A Tale of Two Worlds
by harryc657
Summary: When one of Eggman's machines goes horribly wrong, Sonic and his gang are thrown into a strange world. The mane 6 must forge alliences and redeme friendships in order to defend against Eggman and his war machines. They will be in more than they bargen for, for an old enemy is stalking in the mist.
1. Prolouge

"_Action trumps depression. Confronted with a situation in which our feelings of powerlessness are more than just feelings, we choose to fight the odds, as an existential statement. We bellow our savage war cry in the face of the Roman Legions. We swim against the tidal wave. We attack Goliath with a slingshot, and throw stones at a Sherman tank, and ravage ICBMs with our ball peen hammer. We actively reject the reality of our helplessness; and as we assert defiance, we fan the embers of humanity wherever they live within ourselves and our brothers and sisters."_

_Josh Mitteldorf_

"At last, after many years of research and effort, I have finally gathered all seven of the chaos emeralds to power my dimension portal."

Dr. Robotnik tweaked the last two nobs on his machine, and stepped back to behold the most sophisticated machinery he has ever assembled. It took his entire interior of his space carrier to store this machine. The Chaos Emeralds were statistically inserted on the outer rims of the gaping oval, in order to channel its energy to the portal. His robot assistant slowly rolled right beside him, holding a power button in its claws.

"I should warn you, master. There is a chance that the energy from the portal could rupture, annihilating the ship and create a vortex that can destroy existence as we know it."

Robotnik smiled slightly, "Every great expedition has its chance of failure, my little friend. Activate the machine, unit 021."

"As you command, Lord Robotnik"

The robot clamped the button down. Blinding white light blasted from the machine's inner oval and hurled small bolts of white lighting through the room. The carrier trembled greatly when the emeralds began to glow. After minutes of anticipation the shaking stopped, and the vortex forming in the oval began illuminating dark colors mixing with white. The bolts stopped forming as well. The robot stored the button in its inner compartment.

"Sir, the machine is stabilized." It reported.

The robot looked up at its master and noticed a tear running down his cheek. Realizing what has been achieved, Robotnik opened his arms as wide as he could, smiling from cheek to cheek.

"I have opened a path into a new future. I can finally create a world where suffering no longer holds a meaning, and I will be standing as their sole leader. No longer do we have to fight diseases or wage wars…I will be held as a god!"

Just then the large metal door that sealed them in slammed opened behind him. A robotic soldier stumbled into the large room, with his cannon-like arm smoking and a sparking-gaping hole on its stomach.

"C-Commander…bzzzzz…They're here…bzzzzz…It's Son-."

Its beaming red eyes dimmed as it toppled to the floor. A flash of blue appeared over the metal corps, with four other figures appearing behind it.

"Sonic!" Robotnik yelled with anger, "I won't let you stop me, not this time!"

"That's what you always say before I send you packing, Eggman!" Sonic boasted as Tails, Knuckles, and Amy ran beside their longtime friend.

Robotnik began to slowly back away, laughing menacingly, "I'm afraid you're too late. My machine is completed, and there is nothing you can do to stop me once I step inside my portal. Unit 021, annihilate Sonic; I want his blood sprinkled all over the floor when you slash his throat."

"AS YOU COMMAND!"

The robot began shifting its own body wildly into an undefinable shape. Sharp metal points swirled within the robot. The only parts of the robot that Sonic and the others could make out are its deformed legs and arms. Tails began to step back when he saw its head form, its teeth sticking out; longer than half its head. A small metal dagger shot from its arm, dripping oil from its sharp tip. It screeched a bone-chilling shrill and charged. Before Sonic had time to react it jumped on him, if he didn't put his hands in front of himself it would have stuck it's dagger through his skull right then. Sonic felt pain shot from his hands when he held it.

"Somebody get this thing off of me!" He pleaded.

Amy thought quickly and swung her giant hammer at it, knocking it back several feet. It quickly recovered though, and Sonic began side stepping to avoid being chopped.

"Shadow, grab an emerald! We have to shut it down before he steps into the portal!" Sonic shouted just dodging a swing.

Robotnik looked to his left and saw Shadow mysteriously appearing at the side of the machine. He grabbed the emerald farthest away from the portal, yanking it with all of his might. It popped out; the Carrier trembled wildly, jerking in all directions, small pieces of metal began sheering from the sides of the room, exposing the very vacuum of space.

"You Imbecile!" Robotnik shouted at him, just inches from the machine, "You've doomed us all!"

Robotnik began running from the machine as the portal hurled white lightning all over the room, heavy duty cranes and small high-tech air fighters came crashing down. The emeralds ceased shining, and the portal began changing colors.

"We have to get out of here!" Knuckles shouted.

Loud, chronic noises roared from the machine. The portal expanded, engulfing the machine. The next thing Sonic knew is being blinded by a bright light…Before blacking out.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

**I know this chapter is a little short, but read on. I have a lot more in store than just this. I also noticed on my charts that a lot of my readers are dropping when they first read the prologue.**

**I am urging you, please give this a chance.**


	2. Chapter 1- Something Among the Stars

Stargazing…To Twilight Sparkle, it's the pony derby for rednecks. Spike has observed her for hours, amazed that his lavender friend has stared through her telescope for hours without pause or break. Piles of books flooded around her; books about stars, books about group of stars, books about how a star is formed, books about shooting stars, books about constellation of stars ; if it's about a star, there's a good chance that it's somewhere around here hoofs. If she spots a new planet…Sweet Celestia help her! Spike can only exercise so much patience around supper time.

"For goodness sake, Twilight! Don't you think your eyes can pop out of your head and run off if you abuse it?"

She didn't hear him and didn't care to. Her mind was in a totally different world, and leaving it was the last thing on her agenda. Spike suddenly saw her back hooves bounce up and down in excitement.

"You found a new planet?" Spike asked aggravated.

"I-I think I see a new galaxy forming!" Twilight squealed.

Spike rolled his eyes and started picking up the piles of books around her.

"Oh my gosh, I never seen anything like!" She continued, "Particles swirling around in a whirlpool of gasses and light as matter begin to define its properties…THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

Suddenly she stopped hopping, seeing the whirlpool getting bigger and bigger until her telescope couldn't fit it in its view. She backed up and looked through the window, and her eyes widen with surprise. The object in the night sky can be seen in plain sight, still growing in size. Spike took notice and looked out of the window with her.

"What in the heck is that thing?" He asked astonished

"I don't know…I've never seen anything like it."

In a split second, they were blinded by a flash of brilliant white light. Twilight felt something rushing through her, something she hasn't felt since she used the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord a long time ago. They took a moment to regain their sight, and then looked out the window again. Their jaws dropped when they found the object in the sky to have vanished out of thin air. Twilight took a peek through her telescope to see if it was still in space…Nothing can be seen but a beautiful consolation of stars.

"What was that all about?" Spike asked still blinking to fix his eyes.

"That was way too weird for it to be a galaxy." Twilight answered.

She rushed to the bottom floor of her tree house, skimming through her library for any information. She eventually found a book called _A History of Paranormal and Unfamiliar Sightings in Equestia._ The book was a couple of inches thick, but to Twilight it was like reading a children's book. After a quick minute, she found nothing; absolutely nothing.

"I wonder if anypony else saw that thing." Spike said thinking aloud.

"There's a good chance. Let's ask around Ponyvill to see if anypony else knows anything."

It took them a little while to reach the heart of town. Although most ponies would be indoors during this time of night, it was already clear that everypony have witness the phenomenon. They were scattered around town, staring up into the night sky trying to recall what just took place. Pinkie Pie happened to be there with a cart full of sweets behind her, staring up with her mouth slightly opened. As always, her non-fading smile was across her face.

"Did you see what happened?" Twilight asked her franticly.

Pinkie didn't move; her eyes were fixated upwards. Twilight gently pushed her to get her attention.

"Pinkie, What happened?!"

"OHMYGOSH!" The pink earth pony finally responded, hopping up and down where she stood with her curly hair bouncing like jello , "Therewasthis HUUUUGGEEE thingyinthesky, with all these colorsmixingwithwonderfulcol orfulcolors. It was blowing up like a bigballisticballoon. Theneverythingturnedwhite…Then…Then." Her ears flopped down, Pupils expanding, "It was gone…"

"Uhh…So did you see it?" The purple pony asked confused.

"Well, duh! Of course I saw it." Pinkie answered rather annoyed, "That's what I told you before, silly!"

Every pony in the area started chatting among themselves, wondering what has happened or what it meant. Suddenly, they heard Spike burp up a small-green flame. A scroll appeared, lightly landing on the ground.

"Maybe Princess Celestia knows something." Spike suggested clearing his throat.

Twilight unraveled the scroll. No doubt, Celestia's signature was signed at the bottom of the message. She had her assistant read it aloud.

_My most faithful student Twilight:_

_Just minutes ago, there has been a strange occurrence over Equestia. My Loyal Astronomers are not sure what took place, but my sister and I sensed a strong energy emitting from the vortex. I am writing to you to see if you knew anything, since I've known you for being passionate about the stars above. Please write back._

_Princess Celestia_

"Even Celestia didn't know what happened." Twilight sighed disappointedly, dropping the scroll.

"Did you sense anything when that thing appeared?" Spike asked rereading the letter.

She recalled back, "I did feel something, Spike…I can't really describe it, but whatever it was, I felt power; an unbelievable amount of power. What took place up there must have been huge."

"Hey! Maybe we could gather Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity together." Pinkie cheerfully suggested, "See if they saw it too."

"Good thinking, Pinkie." Twilight praised her, "Rarity's house is not too far from here. We should go to her first."

After sending a response letter to Celestia, Spike hopped on Twilight's back and made a dash for Rarity's home. Pinkie was happily skipping behind them, humming a cheerful tune.

The three seemed were a little bewildered when they opened the door. They found Rarity crying out loud on her luxurious red sofa, with her little sister right by her with a hoof on her shoulder.

"Rarity! It's just a misplaced thread! You can always patch another costume!" Sweetie Bell wined.

Rarity rest her own front hooves on her little sister's shoulders, "Do you know how long it took me to stitch that dress?"

Sweetie Bell thought for a second, "Uh, I think it was like ten minutes-"

"It's going to take me that long to recreate something I have originally thought of. If I do it again, it will not come out the same! My customer wanted it exactly as she described it. If she doesn't get it exactly she wanted it, she'll spread rumors about how **Irresponsible and Def **I am. Everyone will stop buying my fabulous clothes. My career is ruined!"

She threw herself back on the sofa and broke out crying again, not even realizing that her friends were at the door.

"Out of all the worst possible things that can happen." She hollered, "This is

**THE**

**WROST**

**POSSIBLE**

**THING!**"

Twilight took a couple of steps back, "Uh, I can see we came at a bad time."

She realized then that her assistant was no longer on her back, instead she saw him standing by Rarity side.

"Listen, my lady. I know what it feels like to have worked on something for so long just to have it ruined." Spike lied using a sympathetic tone, "Just to let you know, I am right here for you."

She paused for a second, then without warning, she grabbed him by both hooves and hugged him…Tight.

"My little spiky wikie, always sensitive about a mare's feelings."

He would have savored the moment if she wasn't crushing him to the point of suffocation. He was surprised how strong she was when her hooves contract. Right then, Rarity noticed Twilight and Pinkie Pie standing at the door way.

"Twilight, Dear…How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." She answered honestly.

She mindlessly dropped Spike to the floor and approached her, who was still struggling to catch his breath.

"How have you been, dear?"

"Just fine." Twilight answered, "Listen, we have to talk to you about something, is that O.K?"

"Sure, Twi. Anything to help a friend."

Pinkie Pie noticed poor Spike hunched on the floor, breathing heavily. Sweetie Bell fell on her back, laughing uncontrollably at him.

The white mane took a sip of hot tea while her friend finished her story. Twilight saw her eyes widen when she brought up the flash.

"Yes, I can recall that incident while I was working on my client's dress." She said, "I was stitching her skirt until for just a second, a bright flash blinded me…It threw my concentration just long enough to ruin my master piece!"

They couldn't believe what they were hearing, "You were inside?"

"Well, yes." Rarity answered shocked of her own answer, "I didn't know there was a crazy vortex swirling above us when that flash appeared."

Spike had a claw on his chin, trying to appear to be in thought, "What time did the flash hit you."

"I'm not sure." Rarity paused for a bit, "I would say fifteen minutes ago."

"That was the same time I saw the flash." Pinkie Pie remarked, "What a cowinkadink!"

"Princess Celestia also mentioned feeling a strong force at that time." The violent mane brought up, "Did you feel anything?"

"I did. I felt something going through me when I saw the flash. It was like when we defeated Nightmare Moon, but this was so sudden; I literary lost my breath."

"I didn't feel anything." Pinkie added in a voice of betrayal.

Twilight stood up and paced the floor. The same way she would be thinking when she's trying to compose a schedule in her mind or trying to prove or disprove a theory. Spike didn't see her in this much in thought since the time she tried to disprove Pinkie's early warning system. There was a knock on the door; Rarity stood up and answered it. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were standing there, along with Skootaloo and Applebloom.

"Let me guess, all of you saw the flash too?" Rarity asked

"Eyyup." Applejack answered.

Fluttershy stepped up, but had her head somewhat hidden among her long pink hair, "uh…R-Rainbow Dash wanted to gather everyone together when she saw that thing."

"Then you came to the right place." Rarity said, "Twilight is here with me."

"Does she know about anything that has happened?" Rainbow asked, "Since she's good with space, and uh, all that stuff."

"I'm afraid not." Rarity answered.

The colorful mare let out of large breath of frustration, "Dagnabit! I flew around like a maniac looking for someone that might have a clue. Equestia could be at stake."

"We don't know nothin' Sugar Cube." Applejack said in her all familiar southern tone, "It could just be somethin' that happened all the way out there. I don't even see why we should be worried."

"I…I don't know Apple Jack." Fluttershy spoke up, "Um…That flash was pretty scary."

Rarity stepped back to make room for them to walk in, "Well then, we're not going to solve anything out here in the blistering cold. Come inside, I have some of my famous hot tea made."

_**Author's notes**_

Well, when I finished this chapter, I became really excited to continue on. So many ideas coming to my head, I want to do it all!

Here's how I'm going to do this story. Every week or two, depending on how long the chapter is, I'll post a new chapter. It'll give me enough time to work on the novel and give you, the readers, a little something to look forward to. PLEASE let me hear your opinion. I love critisism, either good or bad, I'll read it all and take it to consideration. I'm kind of making this up as I go along.

To be honest, my next chapter is already ready to be posted...I'm just waiting a couple of days. If you want to mark it down, I'll say on November 6th. It just started off and I want to know how good this will be. Sound good enough for you?

And I had this updated too to fix some of the typos.


	3. Chapter 2- Shadow's delusion

A statue of a strange being stood in the in the mist of the Everfree forest, buried in a chamber deep within the earth, Its long snake like body rearing itself back to brace itself for an inevitable doom. Its mouth gaped open in a scream of terror and its eyes wide open take in its last sight, a sight of six mares raising themselves to vanquish a formidable foe. Its conscience was still present, but sees nothing but darkness. It patiently waited for the right time to be reborn, the time to take its revenge on its six slayers and capture back that was rightfully his. It felt energy all of a sudden, an all familiar energy. Something that has awoken it the last time it was stoned…Chaos.

It was able to slightly clutch its yellow paw; a fresh breath of wind tickled its horn. When its dotted red pupils regain its colors, it realized what was happening, and HE couldn't be more happy feeling air brushing against its face. He never felt more alive; when the last bit of him was restored, he phased through the earth and soared to the sky. Laughing menacingly at his own luck.

"I'm free! I'M FREE! **I AM FRRREEEEEEEE!"**

There was only thing that dominated his mind; revenge. Revenge on everyone who has dominated and imprisoned him for so long. He flew straight for Canterlot, ready to give Princess Celestia a piece of his mind. He stopped for a second, seeing a shield covering the city.

"Well, this should be nothing." He said to himself in a deep majestic voice, "One prick of my talons and the bubble will pop like a stray balloon."

He couldn't have been more wrong when he touched it. A colorful electric shock swept him, punching him back several feet before knocking over a tree. He groaned in pain for a little while, but slowly levitated himself back up

"Well, the princess is not as stupid as I thought she was. Least she had enough sense to use the elements when that chaos rift took place."

That was going to be a problem. He remembered fighting Celestia and Luna a long time ago. They were too powerful to take head on, and he can only predict how much powerful they have become over time. Then he remembered Twilight and her goody-toody friends. Sure, he can have a little fun with them by spellbinding them and wreak a little havoc on their defenseless town, but that would only mean facing the two sisters again when they get word. He crafted himself a hammock by manipulating the fluffy clouds around him and rests himself, sipping glass from a strawberry shake. His mind paced itself to figure out what to do. He was about to take a little nap until he felt a presence. It was the same thing that freed him, but a fraction of it; he also felt someone wielding it...A light bulb lit above his head. He chunk his drink behind him, exploding into a fire-ball when it hit ground.

"Well, it looks like we have a visitor. I better give him a warm welcome."

The light bulb above his head dimmed suddenly. He grabbed it, observing the little wires inside, and decided to smack it into the ground. It slowly deflated until it was flat as a board.

Shadow's muscles began to twitch as he awakens from unconsciousness. Pain shot throughout his body with every movement he made. The Emerald he was holding began to sparkle, instantly soothing his aching muscles. He stood to his feet as soon as his strength returned. His eyes widen when he realized he wasn't in the space carrier. By looking around him, he realized he was on a hill-top. The moonlight shimmered a light blue ray; revealing the world around him. The stars above him twinkled as the crickets beneath him sang their soothing melodies. Anyone would have taken a date on a night like this…But Shadow wasn't impressed.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"Why, you're on the outskirts of Ponyvill." A deep majestic voice answered him, "Personally, not my favorite place, but it does offer some interesting characters."

Shadow frantically checked his surroundings, trying to find the source of the voice.

"I'm up here." Discord called to him.

Shadow then found peculiar looking cloud above him, shaped like a couch and a little fluffy stool beside it. He saw something putting a bowl of popcorn in a cloudy microwave. It was the most obscured looking figure he ever saw, something that he could have sworn he saw in a children's book. Discord brought his charade down to his level, greeting his new visitor by summoning a pink cloud with his eagle-like hand.

"Care to try some of my specially made cotton candy?" He offered him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shadow growled at him in his deep voice.

"Ohh, I've never met such a grumpy hedgehog!" Discord playfully remarked, "I can surely tell, you won't like this world too much."

The pink cloud in his hand suddenly thundered, soaking Discord's claw with water.

"Huh, now it was supposed to be dripping chocolate." Discord remarked disappointingly, chunking it away.

The microwave made a binging noice; He immediately hovered to it, grabbing the bowl inside. Shadow noticed that the popcorn in the bow popped into seeds.

"That doesn't make any sense." Shadow commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Why does it have to?" Discord answered him chuckling, "It's more fun when you don't expect it, now is it?"

Shadow already had bells going off in his head; having already worked for Eggman and met plenty of shady characters in his walk of life. This thing in front of him was definably one of those shady characters, and the strangest he ever met.

"I need to find my way." Shadow said to him walking away from him

"Now, wait a minute before you take off. I just thought I could talk to you; you know, become pales."

"I don't have time to make friends, now if you excuse me I need to get going."

He skid towards town, but stopped when Discord popped in front of him.

"But I really need your help. My Kingdom has been taken over by these two terrible tyrants and they set fire to my once beautiful kingdom."

"Well that's your problem, not mind."

Shadow was about to skid away again until Discord popped beside him, with paw and talons put together to beg.

"Oh, please. Help me Mr. Shadow!" Discord pleaded, "You're my only hope of recapturing my kingdom and freeing my poor citizens from enslavement!"

"I don't see anything on fire." Shadow sneered at him with an angry voice, ready to blast him with his emerald, "Do you?"

Discord hovered a little closer to him, "You just need to see things from my point of view."

Shadow felt something ting from the side of his head, making him disoriented and dizzy. What he saw next is something he would never forget. He saw the city below him on fire, dark and red clouds circling over it. Terrifying blood filled shrieks filled his ears and the smell of death nearly choked his lounges. He felt diseases crawling over him as the black smoke engulfed him. Shadow stepped back from the horrific sight, completely bewildered.

"Wha…What is this?!" Shadow asked in shock.

"Something I'm afraid that has to be fixed." Discord explained, grinning when he saw Shadow's petrified expression, "The two princesses, Celestia and Luna, have the six elements of harmony, which is responsible for keeping peace throughout the Kingdom. The two have abused it since they got their hooves on it and their using its' energy to shield their capital to keep out anybody bold enough to take them on. With that little diamond on your hand, you can pass the shield with ease; and save the lives of thousands, if not millions."  
Shadow was still staring at the horrific sight. Discord put his paw and claws on his shoulders, lowing his head to his ear.

"It is your purpose. Is it not? To use your powers for the greater good?"

Without saying another word, Shadow skid off to Canterlot with a blistering sprint. With his Chaos Emerald shining in his hand, he disappeared in a burst of energy.

"Oh, this is so much fun!" Discord doubled back laughing, "Now I have a puppet to use that Emerald for me."

"This must be the shield Discord mentioned earlier." Shadow said to himself skidding along the concrete path with his jet like shoes.

Even though he was a still a good way from the bridge, tall white towers were already obscuring the view of the horizon behind it. Through Shadow's eyes, it was worse than he imagined. Just behind the dark-blue shield were mares and stallions pulling large carriages of bricks, their bodies shriveled up to the point of exposing their bones. One of the mares passed out, collapsing on the cold-unforgiving concrete. A little filly ran to her side, sobbing out loud when she felt her mother's head go limp; breathing out the last air of her life. Shadow didn't phase from the sight, but skidded straight to the bridge. They were countless of guards at the entrance, so Shadow teleported to the side of the entrance, just beyond the lake. His emerald sparkled when he came within hand's reach of the bubble.

_I can feel the emerald charging its power, _He thought examining it, _Could it really…"_

To put his theory to the test, he reached his hand out and touched the shield with his emerald. His eyes widen when it phased through like a hand through a waterfall. Boldly, he pressed the rest of his body through, reaching the other side without so much as a scratch. He saw the shield behind him regenerate itself, sealing the little gap the emerald has made. Most of the white and purple buildings he saw were either on fire or destroyed. He teleported himself to the side of a roof top to avoid being spotted by traveling guards, and scanned around as hard as he could, his vision being obscured from the smoke coming from the shops below. In reality, the ponies below were enjoying a peaceful night, although some whined about the shield around them obscuring the night sky.

_I need to get to the highest point of the city if I want to find the source of the shield. _Shadow thought.

He teleported from tower to tower, escalating when the smoke cleared itself enough for him to see the buildings above. Before he knew it he found himself high above the carnage below, wrecked carriages and fire littered the streets. No doubt, he wanted whoever did this pay for this senseless destruction. When he reached to the top of a watch tower, the smoke began to clear. The taller buildings seemed untouched by the chaos below, still maintaining its' form and stark paint.

"Leave it to two tyrants to put themselves before the people." He hissed

He spotted a colorful wave of light emitting from the centermost part of the city, levitating to the sky and dispersing when it reached the bubble.

_That has to be it_. He thought

He saw an open window at the side of the tower and made a flying leap inside, making a flawless landing inside the dark room. The Chaos emerald he was holding began to glow; just bright enough for him to see in the darkness. He found himself in a storage room, boxes piled on top of each other.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!"

Shadow looked behind him and saw an armored stallion staring dead at him. In a flash of black blur, Shadow zipped right towards him, throwing a sucker punch to the exposed part of his forehead. He dropped to the floor instantly, knocking him out cold. Shadow found an opened door just beyond the unconscious guard, and he zipped himself out as fast as he could, closing the door just as quickly. The hallways were heavily decorated with metal suits and weapons; although it was never used for centuries. Before Shadow would go around a corner, he would peak his head around first to see if any guard was walking by. He was surprised how packed the building was with soldiers. Every part of the building had at least two white unicorns on duty. Navigating the castle would have been near to impossible if that emerald wasn't with him. He moved around the building undetected, looking for the room that held the six elements of harmony. Finally, after several minutes, he found a rather large cage door. Eight white unicorn guarded the entrance, four on each side with golden plated amour covering every inch of their body. That has to be it; there is no other reason the entrance would be so heavily guarded. He didn't see any alternate way in; the gated door was the only way in, and it looks inevitable to do this mission without a blood bath. He was about to ambush the guards with a chaos sphere until the gate opened suddenly, two figures walking out of the gate way. Thinking fast, he teleported to the ceiling; suspending himself between two tiles.

"Guards, Leave us." One of them commanded with a stern-female voice.

They saluted and departed from the floor. The two figures were more built than the guards, one of them was pure white, with a long horn on her head and a golden crown on top of it, beautiful feathered wings and a golden sun painted on her flank, her lightly colored tail and mane was flowing carelessly beside herself. A large diamond was incrested on her chest of her outfit, signifying her magisty. The other unicorn he saw was less built, dark-blue fur, resembling the night outside. She was wearing an outfit showing a crescent moon on her chest, and a moon surrounded by darkness on her flank.

"Do you think the shield might be unnecessary?" Luna asked her, "We could be stressing this over nothing."

"I'm not going to have another disaster befall upon us." Celestia answered, "If there's just a slight chance that a siege can befall over our kingdom, I want the elements of harmony properly secured to face our foe."

The darker pony frowned, obviously with something troubling on her mind.

"Our subjects are becoming worried. It pains me to see everyone in such a state of discomfort…Especially Twilight and her friends."

The white unicorn let out a deep sigh of dissatisfaction. She approached the dark unicorn, putting her hoof on her shoulder. She spoke with a deep and passionate voice.

"You have shown such love towards your subjects, dear sister. I'll leave the shield up until morning; if you're correct and nothing takes place, then my apologies to you and everyone in Equestia."

The dark unicorn sincerely smiled, "Thank you sister."

The white unicorn began to walk back towards her bed room. When the darker unicorn walk back into the chamber, Shadow silently dropped to the floor and crept right behind her, just inches away from her majestic night-like tale to make sure of himself that the gate will close with him passed it. He teleported behind a statue to safely see the room. It was a huge-ballroom sized room, and no doubly, the elements stood prompted on a pillar in the center of it, with the crown hovering in front of the other five elements, emitting a beam of colorful waves through a small hole in the dome-shaped ceiling. As soon as the dark unicorn had her back turned, Shadow made a mad dash for the crown; leaping high enough to land on the white pillar they rested on. The crown was floating right in front of him, and as soon as he grabbed the base of it, a loud-deep boom echoed throughout the room. The dark unicorn spun around and saw a figure holding the element of magic in its hands. The light beneath him prevented the dark pony from getting a good glimpse of him

"Who are you!?" The dark unicorn demanded as her horn began to charge with magic.

She saw his sharp-cold eyes staring down at her. She had his only exit blocked, and he knew she had him cornered. The gate re-opened as her sister galloped beside her, followed by dozens of highly ranked guards; their horns began to charge.

"If you come down quietly, we won't hurt you." The white unicorn called to him, "Drop the crown and surrender."

He stretched his hand holding the Chaos emerald, ready to charge up and slay the very rulers that have caused so much pain to so many ponies in Discord's kingdom. Something was wrong, though. He didn't feel any power surging through him. He quickly observed the emerald he was holding; it didn't glow like it should.

_What's going on? _He thought frantically, _why has the emerald lost its power?_

"I am aggressing you!" The white unicorn called to him, her whole horn glowing white, "Drop the crown or suffer the consequences!"

Shadow quickly observed the crown he was holding. The star on top of it was glowing, and he felt a strange energy comming from it. At that moment, he realized what was happening. The crown was somehow neutralizing the power of the Chaos emerald. Shadow stared back at his oppressors with vengeful eyes; he was not going to be captured alive. He had a duty to fulfill.

"This is your last chance!" The dark unicorn called to him.

With eyes taking dead aim at the white princess, he chucked the crown straight into the air. His emerald began to shine again. He leaped up and pointed the emerald at her.

"**CHAOS BLAST!"**

A ray of yellow energy shot from his hands. The white Princess summoned a quick shield just in time to block the attack. Smoke covered them as the dark unicorn fired a pitch back lighting volt at her target. She couldn't tell if she hit him, but the next thing she heard was her sister screaming out in pain and the sound of a body hitting the floor. The guards opened fired, but had no visibility to hit their target. When the smoke cleared, she saw a bright energy shard stuck on her sister's upper leg. The lightning volt she summoned created a big hole on the wall, and her target was nowhere to be found, alone with the crown. The dark unicorn ran to her sister's aid.

"N-No Luna." The white princess told her with blood pouring out from her wound, staining her white coated fur, "You must get the crown. The fate of Equestia depends on it!"

With a quick nod, Luna flew through gaping hole she created while the guards galloped to her aid. She scanned around in the darkness and just caught her target skidding through the street, heading straight for the gate. She teleported in front of him, ready to hit him again with a black lightning bolt. Right before she was about to fire he began wall jumping from building from building to avoid the strike, escalating until he landed on a roof top, and skidded in the opposite direction. The volt left a big smoking hole on the side of a shopping corner, mares and stallions began screaming and running in every direction in a state of panic.

She flew right alone his direction and quickly caught up with him, flying below him. She charged her horn with magic; Instead of a lighting volt, she began firing an endless stream of blue energy spheres at him. He dodged every shot as he skipped alone the roof tops, eventually grinding on a rail that took him to higher elevation. Luna tried not to hit any of the buildings as she tried to hit her elusive target, but some of the orbs found themselves crashing against the roof tops above, exploding on impact. Ponies around her were already taking cover under anything they can find, realizing they were coming under attack.

Shadow looked to see if he lost his pursuer; and found her hot on his tail as she soared through the air. This would have been a lot easier if he could draw energy from his emerald. She charged her horn again, ready to fire a small powerful beam at him this time. This will slice him in half if it hits, but he left her no other choice, he has to be stopped from escaping with the crown. She teleported behind him and waited for the right time to use it as he hopped back down to the ground, skidding with long stokes as he hits top speed. She struggled to keep up with him as she glides alone the ground. She saw her chance when he took a leap through the air in front of her, about to zip in another direction. There was no way he could dodge her in midair, the beam was sure to hit him. She fired, a small-red laser shooting from her horn. Shadow looked behind him and realized he was in trouble. The beam was going right for him, and he had no time to dodge it. Out of instinct, he swung his emerald right in front of the beam as fast as he could, just in time to block the beam. What happened next was simply unbelievable to both of them.

The beam, instead of going right though as Shadow predicted, ricashaed wildly to the side. The beam sliced through small buildings beneath him, loud crashing noises erupted throughout Canterlot as the crumbling buildings collapsed to the ground in a cloud of smoke. When the beam vanished, he zipped to a roof top and took off, hopping from roof to roof. Anger built inside of Luna, hearing screams of terror below as her subjects took cover from the crumbling buildings. This hedgehog wasn't just a thief, he was mad! Shadow continued to skid as fast as he could while Luna fired bolt after bolt at him. Her horn began to sore from the amount of stress she has put on it

Finally, it came to a head. Shadow continued to skid until he found himself at the very edge of Canterlot, out of land and out of luck. Luna landed a meter from him, with her horn charged for the last time. She was panting heavily, completely exhausted.

"Now I have you!" She screamed at him with her Royal Canterlot voice, "You will finally pay for what you've done to this Kingdom!"

Shadow stared back at her, his beaming eyes piercing into her soul.

"It will be you who will pay, princess…" He said in his deep-rough voice, "This Kingdom will return to the hands it rightfully belonged."

At that, he stretched out his hands…and jumped back first off the cliff. He felt cool air breeze behind him as his dark and red spikes flow in front of him. Luna dived right for him, with wings fully expanded and accelerating to him with her whole horn glowing. This was going to end; rather he dies from her dark-lightning volt electrocuting him or hitting the unforgiving ground beneath him. She was ready to fire, ready to save her Kingdom.

Shadow chunk the crown under him and teleported right before the bolt hit him. She looked in every direction beneath her, her target nowhere to be found. The crown was left free-falling towards earth, and she made a desperate dive for it. Suddenly, she felt something land on her thigh. She looked back and saw the hedgehog summoning an energy shard, and began stabbing her flank repeatingly with it, trickles of blood spitting out of her wound with every lunge. She screamed in pain as she felt an unbearable burning sensation fire inside her leg. This was too much! She realized she was going to die if she stuck with him as they sped closer to the earth. With no other option, she channeled the rest of her strength to her horn and disappeared in a puff of magic. Shadow then realized how close he was hitting the ground. He tried to put his feet in front of him so that his jet books could hover him, and did so just in time. He slowed down somewhat, but toppled over when he hit the ground.

Seconds turned into minutes. Shadow never ran for his life like that before; surely, these two rulers were a force to be recognized. Bruised, he raised his head, seeing that the crown was right in front of his face. After a minute, he staggered up and grabbed it by the base. With one last look at the burning city, he slowly skidded into the cover of night.

_**author's notes**_

I never realized how many people were already reading this story right after I published it. All I have to say is, yikes!

I know every reader is aware by now that I have never majored in any English class. If you are bothered by this, than my apologies. I'm trying everything to make this as full proof as I can.

Now, if you find this exciting. Just wait! I have plenty of tricks up my sleaves that you keep you over the edge...And wait you must. I haven't began on the next chapter yet, and I'm going to need a little time to get it done. I'm going to say...November 13. I'm going to try my best to meet that dead line, and I would hate to leave any of you dissapointed.

Until then...Brohoof, peace out, high five, and all of that good stuff...And don't forget to leave a comment on your way out. I need to know if this sucks or not.


	4. Chapter 3- Wanted

In the Chamber, Celestia focused all of her magic to seal the wounds of her beloved sister as Luna's body lay flat on the floor, who was pushed to her physical limits. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Celestia's wound on her upper leg still dripping with blood. Luna tried to speak, but only managed a low whisper.

"Sister…Your wound. It's untreated."

Her older sister only smiled, "You need this more than I do."

Slowly, her multiple stab wounds were healing. The bleeding stopped, and the holes left by the energy shard began to seal. Celestia stumbled a bit when a spit of pain shot from her upper leg.

"You're going to be fine." The white princess ensured her, her voice a little shaky, "I have medics on her way to treat me as well. Just rest; that's all I'm asking you to do."  
Even though the princess's words were kind and sincere, Luna refused for her conscience to slip by her hooves, not after everything that has happened. An elite guard appeared at the door, standing tall with a salute; his words stale and disciplined.

"Your majesty. The nurses you requested just arrived at the tower. They will be here within minutes."

"Thank you for the report." Celestia said still focused on her younger sister's wound, "When you see us come out; have that artist come to my bedroom."

"Yes Mam!"

He left to return to his post. A little while later, the two sisters heard hooves galloping to where they were at. The nurses she requested were rushing to Celestia side, unpacking their packs to treat it with special herbs and dressings. By the time Luna's wound was completely healed, Celestia's horn was aching; she forgot how much magic it took to treat a wound, let alone multiple cuts and slashes. Celestia lay on her side to let the nurses get a better handle on her leg. They instantly cleaned the blood at the best of their extent, mixing the herbs in a little bowl and sprinkling the powder on the bandages. Celestia let out a small moan of pain when she felt the soft bandages making contact with her long cut. She smiled when she saw her little sister's eyes closed, asleep.

Hours later, Luna began to wake up. Her energy was still gone, but her body was in a relaxed state this time. She was greeted by her sister and a strangely dressed mare by her. The mare had the most curious black hat on, wearing black and white stripped dress. Her lips were heavily glistened with red lip stick, and black stocking covered her legs. She was holding a pencil with her mouth, sitting behind a canvas.

"Now, Lady." The mare called with a weird French accent, "Can you describe dissss…Character for Ms. Adelle, this hedgehog character your sister has depicted."

Luna gave her older sister a strange look before Celestia gave her an innocent shrug.

"It's Princess Luna to you, loyal subject." The younger sister noted to her in a disciplined voice.

"Yes, yes. Dear Prinzess. Now describe diz hedgehog for me, please."

Luna simply rolled her eyes, "I never got a good glimpse of him. His hair was spiked backwards, much like a hedgehog would. The one thing I remember much about him was his shoes. They were huge, and he was standing upright."

The artist was homed in on her canvas, drawing and erasing at will, "Yes, yes. Go on."

"His body was oval like. His arms and legs were very thin, and I could have sworn he was wearing gloves."

Luna only saw the artist drawing, completely focused. She saw sweat dripping from her forehead; who knew that artist can get tired out from their work?

"ADELLE HAS IT!" She screamed.

It made Luna and Celestia jump. The artist revealed the picture to Luna. She was surprised how accurate it was, it looked exactly like him.

"That's him." Luna confirmed.

Celestia leaded over and saw the drawing.

"Well done, my most faithful illustrator. Once again you have surprised me."

The artist puffed out her chest in a proud stance, "It is my pleazure to be working by your side, dear prinzess." She began packing, "If you would excuse Adelle, my excluzive talent is needed elsewhere."

"You're excused." Celestia kindly dismissed her, "Be sure to see the loyal publisher before you leave."

She made her way to the exit. As soon as she was gone, six other ponies came in, wearing goggles. They stood in a single file, formally standing on their four hooves and puffing out their chest. Luna already recognized who they were. Spitfire, Soarin', Fleetfoot, Blaze, Wave Chill, and Misty.

"Wonder Bolts reporting for duty!" They shouted saluting.

"I'm glad you're here." Celestia addressed them, "I have called you here for a great importance."

Morning came, and Rainbow Dash never felt so drowsy getting out of her fluffy bed. She dragged herself to the bathroom. Her mane was all scuffled up, like anypony who just got out of bed after an all-night party.

_Least that flash incident was more than likely just nothing._ She thought rinsing her mouth with water, while making a high pitch gurgling sound, _still, how am I supposed to try out if I'm half asleep!_

She splashed her face with cold water, trying to wake herself up with little success. She didn't want to begin her morning at all to tryout at all, she much rather sleep…Then she realized something very important.

"Wait…What am I doing? I don't have tryouts in the morning!"

She slammed her blue towel to the floor and marched straight back to her room, completely infuriated at herself. Just about to hit the bed, there was a loud knock on her door.

"What now?!" She groaned out loud.

She didn't even bother flying to her door step, she just stomped her hooves to the door way. When she opened the door, her eyes exploded open, pupils dilated.

"Hey, uh…Rainbow Dash." Spitfire greeted her, "Princess Celestia asked us to come get you; we need your help with something."

She didn't respond, only staring at them like a creepy statue.

"She said that you have exceptional flying skills we need to bring somebody to justice." Misty continued, "The element of magic has been stolen and she's offering a huge reward for her capture."

A little bitty smile crest on Rainbow's lips.

"She also offered a ceremony to knight his capturers." Fleetfoot added, "The highest honor she can bestowal."

They didn't hear her breathing at this point.

"Uh…Rainbow Dash?" Wave Chill asked her concerned.

She toppled over like a board, not a part of her body moving a single inch, not even her colorful mane. They stepped inside her house, surrounding her.

"Is she O.K?" Blaze asked looking down on her.

Wave Chill inspected her closely, trying to figure out what's wrong with her.

"…I hope so."

Sunlight poured into Sonic's eye lids as they begin to slowly open. He felt sore, not knowing why, but whatever his body had to endure earlier, it sure didn't like it.

_Can't Eggman just take a hint for once? _Sonic thought, remembering the portal that engulfed him.

He lie there for several minutes, letting the sores sooth at least a bit before even thinking about moving. After a couple of minutes, relief suppressed his pain somewhat, but Sonic just went ahead and stood up anyways. He stumbled but managed to ignore the pain and support himself on his two skinny legs. He almost fell again when he realized where he was at.

"What am I doing in the middle of a field?" He asked himself, letting out a little cough.

It sure was a change of pace for him. He was in middle of a dirt road, leading to a destination unknown since his sight was obscured by trees…Apple trees; that's all he saw was apple trees, rows of them; countless of apple trees along the path. The leaves on them were turning yellow; which was very unusual because before he left earth to confront Dr. Eggman, it was in the middle of winter. Then he remembered something; his headset was still attached to his ear. He held the little button on it down, trying to pick up his team mates.

"Hello?" He called, "Can anybody read me?"

Sounds of crackles and beeps filled his ear for several seconds, with no answer.

"Tails! Knuckles! Amy! Shadow!...Anybody! Come in!"

Miraculously, he heard someone talking on the other line. Sonic hear in closely as he could to make out the words.

"Sonic? Is that you I'm receiving?"

"Tails?" He cleared his voice, "Is that you?"

The voice became much more clear.

"Sonic!" Tails almost screamed with enthusiasm, "Thank goodness you O.K!"

"Wish that was true." He commented, rubbing his shoulder when he felt a little pain resurface, "That portal did a number on me. Where're you at?"

"I-I don't know." Tails answered, sounding a little panicked, "I think I'm in a swamp. I would fly but it hurts just to twitch my tails."

"Do you have any contacts with the others?"

"I'm picking up a signal from Amy and Knuckles' communication relays." Tails answered, "But I can't pick up Shadow's signal at all. He's either out of range or…"

Tail's voice cut off, too scared to complete his sentence.

"Shadow went through a lot worse than this, Tails." Sonic sighed picking up on Tail's tone, "Besides, he's was holding a Chaos Emerald when we were engulfed. If we survived, then surely he must have too."

"Your-Your right Sonic. Sorry…"

Sonic paced a little back and forth, trying to break in the sores on his legs.

"O.K…Tails, we need to regroup. Try to find your way out of the swamp and maintain contact with the others. I'm going to try to find higher ground."

"Roger that!" Tails answered like a pilot, "Over and out!"

Sonic let go of the button, praying in his head that he will be seeing him very soon. After being friends for so long, he would hate to see anything happen to him. He began walking down the path, hills and slops slowing him down as he climbed. This surely wasn't his speed, but he began to jog a little when his sores began to dull. The sun sure was out and shinning over him. He realized how refreshing it felt; there was something soothing about jogging through a field, instead of blazing through an area like he usually does. He saw a large barn over the horizon.

"Maybe I can ask some of the locals where I'm at." He said to himself.

"My, mister; you sure are fast." Someone commented to him.

Sonic checked around his environment and saw a little pale filly approaching him from the side. He stopped to get a better view of the creature. She happily walked over to him, panting. Her pinkish-red mane seized when she stopped right in front of him. There was a huge pink bow on top of her head, giving her a real impression of a little girl.

"You from around these parts?" She asked him curiously.

Sonic's eyes just dilated in complete astonishment, and a little drip of fear.

_D…Did that adorable little pony just talk to me?_

He kept a straight face a much as he could, "Uh…No."

"What's ya name, Stranger?"

His voice became a little broken. "S-sonic…Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Name's Applebloom." She cheerfully said to him, stretching out her little hoof, "Nice to meet ya."

He very hesitantly stretched out his hand to shake. She began to walk in front of him, as if trying to lead.

"Let me introduce you to the Apples Family." She said to him, "You look more exhausted than a turtle runnin a marathon."

She really didn't give him much of a choice, because that was the direction he was heading anyways. Still, he can take this chance to get some information; even though he much prefers to keep his mouth shut during the walk. Carrying a conversation with a little filly…It's not natural.

"Where am I anyways?" Sonic asked

"You don't know whut this place is?" She answered surprised, "This here's Ponyvill, or if you wunt to get more technical, Sweet Apple Acres!"

_Well, that makes perfect sense. _Sonic thought.

"Where did you come from? You sure do look like one of them foreigners."

"I'm, uh…Not from around here." He answered scratching his head, wishing to not go into detail.

The sores on Sonic's body began to fade away after a long walk to the barn. He could go ahead and run, but courtesy forbids. Apple Bloom ran ahead of him all of a sudden, disappearing from sight for several seconds before coming back with some pony else with her. Her long-golden ponytail trailed behind her as she ran alone side her sibling. She had freckles on the sides of her cheeks, and had a surprisingly built body. As soon as she got a good glimpse of him, she bucked backward; completely terrified of what she was seeing.

"Sis, run back to the barn as fast as you can." She mumbled to Applebloom, "Don't look back for nothin'."

"What's tha matter, Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked worried.

"Don't ask any question." She continued, staring straight back at the hedgehog, ready for any sudden movements, "Run."

Apple Bloom did what she was told, but still curious what was going on, so she hid behind a tree to observe what was going on. The cowgirl stood her ground, readying the rope in her mouth. Sonic can feel the tension in the air.

"You're that runt that stole the element of magic!" She growled at him.

Now he's more confused than ever, "Wait…What did I do?"

She hurled the rope at him, attempting to lasso him, but he dodge rolled out of the way. Sonic had just about enough! He blasted in the opposite direction, running as fast as his legs can carry him. One second he was there, another second gone. Applejack's mouth dropped open.

Sonic needed to get back to his objective. He can see a mountain just beyond town, and according to how fast he was going, he will be there within minutes. He ran through the center of Ponyvill in a flash of blue, passing and dodging pedestrians at will. The ponies around him only looked on with astonishment; never once have they seen someone run that fast. He was running at a speed well over a hundred miles an hour until he saw a shopping center coming right up ahead. Pinkie Pie was just having a regular stroll to her home, carrying a huge birthday cake on her back until Sonic squealed to a halt to make a tight turn. Dust followed behind him, covering her delicious cake with dirt. She just made out what it was before it took off. The pony now realized that somebody's after birthday party was completely ruined. If there was a time she became more furious than someone breaking a pinkie promises…This was one of those times. She put on a happy face, though; simply bouncing towards his direction. Sonic continued running; passing by a couple enjoying their coffee, which was completely ruined by a rush of wind that whirled their hot coffee onto the stallion's face. Finally, Sonic was out of town; running up alone the mountain. He contacted tail as soon as he reached the top.

"Tails, do you read me?"

"Yea." He answered, "I'm still at the swamp. I'm getting ready to take off the ground."

"Great, I should be able to see you."

Sonic then noticed a little piece of paper floating towards him. He grabbed it and glanced at it, beholding a sketch that looked exactly like him; then he read the text.

**Wanted**

Stolen the Element of Magic and attempted of the princesses.

If you have seen this hedgehog, Contact the Wonder Volts or Rainbow Dash Immediately

Do not approach. Suspect is extremely dangerous.

Sonic didn't really know how to react to this poster. He just awoken from unconscious and they suspect him for theft and assassination. He stood there, trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, he heard something behind him, something slowly breathing, getting closer and closer by each breath. He looked behind him and beheld the most terrifying pony he has encountered yet. Her pink hair was curled, pupils about the size of peas and a VERY angry-trembling frown across her face. She seized him, knocking him on the floor and pinning him down.

"How DARE you ruin a little fowl's fifth birth day after party!" She screamed at him in the highest pitched voice she ever raised.

Sonic was scared for his life at this point; apologizing profusely even though he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I-I-I-I-I didn't see you! I swear it!"

"Well, SOME hedgehog has to pay for the mess HE caused!"

"I-I don't have any money with me!"

Sonic suddenly saw her cheerful smile, her angry expression completely vanished, "Oh…Then I guess you would have to help me bake it again then."

He didn't answer her, whether he should just take that request or fear that there's something sinister behind it. When Pinkie didn't hear an answer, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"…Will you?"

Suddenly, while still pinned down to the ground, he saw seven flying creatures coming his way. They landed where they were at. They were ponies with wings at their sides; all of them had the same colored fur except for one, who had more of a lighter blue color and her hair was wildly painted, like the colors of a rainbow.

"Pinkie! You caught him?!" The colorful pony asked who couldn't believe her eyes.

"Who?" Pinkie asked Rainbow Dash innocently.

"The guy who stole the crown and tried to kill the Princess." Spitfire answered, "His wanted posters were all over town. You didn't see one?"

Pinkie stared at her in a complete state of confusion; then gave her a simple answer with a clueless smile on her face, "Nnnnope, never seen one!"

Sonic took advantage of this break and kicked the pink pony off of him with his giant shoes; jumping up and taking a fighting stance. The pink pony quickly stood back up and began to approach him, crouched down like a stalking tiger as the other seven ponies began to circle him.

"Listen! I have no idea what's going on." Sonic said out loud to them, trying to reason, "I've just came out of unconsciousness in an apple tree field and-."

"LIES!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him, "You tried to kill the Princess!"

"I don't know who she even is." He said defending himself, "I've just got here!"

"Don't try to trick us!" Fleetfoot shouted, "You know what you did!"

Sonic can feel space between him and the ponies around him shrinking, "If you would just listen, I can explain!"

"I've heard enough!" Rainbow Dash cried out taking flight, "We're taking you straight to the princess!"

"And you're going to be baking the biggest cake you've ever backed when I get my hooves on you!" Pinkie added

Rainbow Dash charged; Sonic just dodged her tackle just in time for her to miss. Before she had time to turn around, Sonic began running in circles at lightning speed, whipping up a tornado large enough to cover him and his soon to be pursuers. Dust flew all around in his path, choking Rainbow and the rest of the ponies as they try gasp for air. A few seconds later, and the dust settles. Sonic has disappeared.

"I can see him running to the canyons!" Soarin' called out just catching his dust trail.

At that, the seven pegasus took off after him; leaving a trail of smoke, except for Rainbow Dash who left a trail of Rainbow behind her. Pinkie Pie just simply bounced alone to their direction, humming a playful tune with a big smile on her face.

Sonic gained a pretty good distance from the mountains; a series of steep hills was just in front of then, followed by his destination. If he can reach the canyons, he has a good chance to lose them in the mess of dips and turns in it. Suddenly he heard a lighting strike, a bolt shot from above and missed him by just a few feet. He soon discovered that his pursuers were meters above him, shooting through the dark clouds.

"Huh, think they can catch the fasting thing alive?" He asked himself.

He blast off in a blue blur, readying himself for the most intense chase he ever had to face. Fleetfoot swooped down and tried to tackle him, but was way off target because of Sonic's quick acceleration when he saw the attack. When the pegasus flew out of the way, the other six began bumping into a cloud in front of him, hurling down countless of lightning bolts in front of him. Sonic's eyes widen in terror and turned his body sideways, and made a sharp ninety degrees turn that sounded like a car drifting around a corner. Fleetfoot regrouped with his team, and they split the formation, taking different clouds in an attempt to box him in. When Sonic tries to sprint at top speed, a lightning volt will block his path and force him to turn. The plan they were executing kept his speed at bay, Fleetfoot saw this chance and swooped down at him, this time heading straight for his target. Sonic couldn't accelerate, so instead jumped clean over her. While in midair, he executed a homing attack on the would-be tackler. The Wonderbolt never saw it coming. It sent her crashing into the ground; the impact was solid enough to knock her out of commission. Sonic tried to dash out of the trap. When no lightning bolt blocked him, he hit top speed; just like his next attacker wanted. Blaze was in the distance, patiently hovering in the mist of clouds; waiting for him to run. When she saw him, she swooped down and flew as fast as her wings can take her. She had her hoof out, flying head-on to her target like a missile. Sonic only had a split second to react. He formed a fist and flung his body sideways. He smacked her in the head at least ninety miles an hour. The impacts shattered her goggles and send her toppling to the dirt, knocking him out…Cold. Sonic was out of their trap and resumed running to the canyons. Rainbow Dash and the remaining four Wonderbolts regrouped high in the air, trying to keep up with him.

"He's awfully fast for a runner!" Wave Chill commented, observing his target.

"We'll never find him if he makes it into the canyons!" Rainbow Dash shouted out loud, trying to speak up against the rushing winds, "We only have three miles of hill tops to stop him. It'll slow him down enough for us to get ahead of him."

"All right! Wave Chill; Misty!" Spitfire called to her teammates, "Rainbow Dash is going to assist you two in ambushing him behind the hills." She looked to Soarin', "You're going to follow me to the clouds up ahead and try to knock him out with a bolt, are we clear!?"

"Yes Mam!" The rest saluted.

The hills did prove to be a problem for Sonic. The constant change of elevation slowed him down significantly as he kept going up and down like a rollercoaster. When he going over one of the hills, Misty popped out from the other side and tried to tackle him head on; Sonic side stepped to dodge her. She turned around and tried to tackle him again from behind. He thumped backwards; when she flew under him, he performing a flip and landed square on her back; saddling her.

"Oh, no you don't!" She hissed at him.

Sonic grabbed on to her light-blue mane for dear life as she flew straight into the air, performing twists and corkscrews as she elevated. When she flew downwards, she felt sharp pain on her neck as her mane was pulled. No matter what trick she performed, her mane was still clutched in Sonic's white gloves; even a full double loop didn't shake him.

"Some pony come help me!" She screamed in pain, "He's on my back!"

Wave Chill heard her cry. He flew up into the air charged at full speed at him, with his hoof stretched out. He was just high enough to miss Misty's head as readied herself to fly under him. Sonic thought fast and jerked her mane upwards as hard as he could.

**THUD**

Sonic hopped off of her backwards as they fell lifelessly to the ground; knocked out. The two ponies crashed to the ground, alive but not moving. Sonic didn't have much of a decent landing either. He landed belly first, dazed for a couple of seconds. Spitfire and Rainbow Dash were quick to jump on this opportunity as they flew to a cloud above him. Sonic rolled over just in time as a lightning bolt try to hit him. He quickly hopped to his feet and took off towards the canyons. He was almost out of the hills, just several hundred meters away of being home free.

"That's is it!" Spitfire shouted in anger, "Rainbow. How fast can you form a twister?"

"In my sleep! But it won't be big enough to stop him." She answered.

"It will with my help." Spitfire said to her before taking off, "Soarin', get behind me!"

Taking advantage of the terrain, the three ponies flew ahead of their target; flying several meters ahead of Sonic. They began flying in circles close to the ground, and after a second a violent-colorful twister formed, throwing smoke and small arcs of lightning around its surroundings. Sonic didn't have time to turn. It dragged him in with considerable force, and he found himself inside in the heart of the tornado. During his time inside, he felt electricity shocking random parts of his body as Soarin' and Spitfire's trailing black clouds engulfed him. His screams of pain were drowned out by the sounds of whirling winds and cracks of thunder. After several seconds of brutal electrocution, the three ponies broke the formation. Sonic was sent flying upwards into the air, completely disorientated. Rainbow Dash Soarin, and Spitfire took a final charge at him, ready to bring this scumbag to justice. Just second before hitting him, Sonic formed into a ball. They hit him, and he bounced to the last direction they want him to go…To the canyons. As he prepare to land, he disappeared inside the gaping mouth of the series of cracks. They hovered where they were at, shaking their heads in disappointment.

"We're never going to find him now." Spitfire moaned, realizing that the element of magic was forever gone.

Rainbow Dash was completely quite for several seconds, refusing to comprehend what the three just did. Spitfire and soarin' was just about to fly back to her teammates, until they heard Rainbow Dash let out a scream of frustration.

"NO!" She screamed, "We've got to look for him!"

"It's over, Dash." Soarin' spoke putting his hoof on her shoulder, "The Canyon goes on for miles and miles without end, not to mention the countless of channels it has. He could be anywhere in there."

"I SAID NO!" She screamed knocking his hoof off, "I am not going back to Princess Celestia empty handed! To be kneeling before her majesty just to say that HE got to the better of us!"

"Our team is injured, Dash!" Spitfire said raising her voice.

Rainbow Dash just looked ahead, not giving her another glance.

"Leave if you want, I'm not going to let him get away with this…Never."

She flew off, leaving a colorful rainbow behind her. Spitfire and Soarin', completely taken back by her reaction, flew back and checked on her team mates; one by one to check on their condition.

Sonic, his body aching from the electrocution, ran to a nearby cave inside the huge canyon. It was surprisingly a cozy place, damp and dark, but he surely wouldn't mind making it a home to call his own. Maybe he can rest here to let his body catch a break. He was praying inside his head that he would never have to endure something like that again. That GUN truck was brutal, he remembered running for his life from that thing, taking countless of turns to avoid being run over like a stupid dog crossing a road. He thought back and remembered some of the fun he had with it, but that was just a jog around the street corner compared to what he had to endure today. Ponies that can manipulate the weather? This is surely a crazy world. He sat down on the cold-rocky ground, staring at the sunlight seeping in through the entrance. It was surprisingly peaceful to look at, seeing the orange colors at the mouth of the cave. He can rest here for a minute, let himself wind down and take a break from all of the running, jumping, and fighting he faces almost every day…Until he heard slow-constant breathing behind him; a pink hoof laying on one shoulder and a butter knife creeping to his side. His eyes widen, feeling warm air breathing down his back neck. A high-pitch whisper tickled his ear

"We're going to be backing plenty of cupcakes when we get home."

"…**AAAHHHHHHHH!"**

He didn't even bothered standing up; he spun out of the cave, hitting the rocks in front of him. Rainbow Dash just happened to be flying above him, and she couldn't believe her luck when she heard him scream. He spotted her and took off in the other direction; she followed suit, more determined than ever to catch him.

Rainbow Dash felt her heart thump in complete fury as she gained speed. Sonic was hopping off the rocky sides and sprinted every chance he had.

"You think you can come into our world and do whatever you want!" She screamed.

She escalated into the clouds, bumping feverously into them as it sent dozens of lightning strikes down below. The bolts struck the rocks in front of him as he ran, causing a rock slide. Sonic jumped and hopped around to his best ability, dodging them all.

"You think you can try to kill our Beloved princess and believe we won't go down without a fight!"

She flew back down at lightning speed, performing dips and swoops through the canyons, trying to hit her target. He countered by wall jumping out of the crack, dodging her attacks in the process. His feet found solid ground and he took off along the canyons. If he can just run straight and hit top speed, he can lose her. He was met by a colorful mare flying head on to him, hoof out.

"AND DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE PIBLEGE OF HARMING MY FRIENDS!"

He side stepped, just inches away from her charge. She flew up high up into the air, screaming from the top of her lungs as head straight to him from the side. He found himself at the edge of the cliff. He jumped, feeling his shoes just skimming the tip of her head. The next thing he heard was her voice cutting off, followed by a loud crash at the bottom of the canyon. Sonic leaped clean over the gape, sprinting straight, running as fast as he could in a blue blur. Sonic looked behind him, seeing the canyons becoming nothing more but a speck.

"I think I lost her." He said to himself.

He slowed down to a cruising speed, letting himself catch somewhat of a break while running. He was about to contact Tails with his device in his ear until suddenly, he heard a faint boom behind him. The next thing he saw was a brilliant wave of colors passing above him, something truly spectacular, and he will never forget it. He looked behind him and saw the last thing he wanted to see…A charging cyan Pegasus. He tried to side step, but he was way too late. She him at full force, grabbing hold of him as they crash into the ground together, skidding along the dirt. When the dust settled, Sonic found the Pegasus on top of him, pinning him down with her front hooves. He never once saw a more angry and determined face, and he never felt so exhausted after enduring so much.

"You…Are finally going to pay." She mumbled.

He felt his eyes getting heavy, his energy completely deserting him. He made out six other pegasus and a pink ponie approaching him as his vision began to fail…Finally, his body began to shut down; ready to rest.

_**Author's notes**_

Man...That chapter took a lot out of me! Still, it's for you're viewing pleasure.

I'm rather surprised how many talented writers I've met on this web site. Sometimes the best fanfictions isn't on top of a list. Give some of these writers a chance.

O.K. About the dead line. I like to warn my readers ahead of time when the next chapter will be out. I'm thinking next Sunday; November 18th. I'm going to try to post the next chapter before then, but I guantee that the next chapter will be out before or during that date.

And for the record...**Let you voice be heard! Post a review!** How am I supposed to know what's everyone is thinking if they don't tell me anything. Don't be shy. Let me know if you like the story or not. I aim to please. Brohoof and peace out!

**NEXT TIME ON WHEN CHAOS STIRS:**

Sonic will be bowing for mercy before the mighty Princess Celestia...Will she pass judgement? Follow this story to find out!


	5. Chapter 4- Before Royalty

_**From author**_

_Allright, I've discovered a button that lets you put a line between each scene. I hope you like it!_

**_PLEASE READ_**

_I've been getting a lot of comments about why Rainbow Dash was faster than Sonic during the big chase scene…To be truthful, Sonic is faster than Rainbow Dash, but she has a couple of advantages over him. _

_For one, she can fly. Sonic has to move along with the terrain while Rainbow Dash can simply fly over them. That's explaines why The Wonderbolts were able to cut in front of him while he was running through the hills._

_Second, in the story, Sonic can't freely use boost like he can in the game; he needs an emerald before he can break the sound barrier and beyond. All of that extra energy has to come from somewhere. That's why she was able to catch him while performing the Sonic Rainboom, because all she has to do is fly completely straight while decending to break the sound barrior._

_Third, and I know I'll be getting hate mail for this; Rainbow Dash in the story can turn a lot sharper than he can. Sonic has to slow down before making a sharp turn, while Rainbow can pull her wings to one side and keep her speed._

_Now that I've cleared this, please enjoy the story...Things are just getting good!_

* * *

Sonic didn't feel any weight when he awoken. He opened his eyes, only to find himself mysteriously floating off the ground, heading straight. He felt light as a feather, but at the same time, movement was impossible; he can only watch as a long-red rug passed beneath him. His ears picked up clopping noises from both sides. A mysterious force lifts his head suddenly, and he beheld two tall horses; one white and tall and the other shorter, but dark blue.

"Guards, Let him go." A deep, feminine voice commanded.

Sonic suddenly felt himself hit the floor, gravity returning to him. He stood up and observed his surroundings, finding himself in a large room. There were ponies surrounding him, including his captures; most of them looked outraged and vengeful.

"State your name." The voice demanded.

He looked up, and saw tall-white alicorn standing before him, staring down at him with sharp, pink eyes. Disorientated, he answered her with a scuffed voice.

"S-Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

She waited for him to regain his awareness before asking him another question. Sonic can defiantly feel tension mounting around him, especially from the alicorn standing over him.

"What business do you have with us?"

He was now standing up straight, checking his environment before staring into her very eyes, which gripped his soul.

"What business?" He asked confused about the question.

"Why did you take the crown?"

He began to back up, giving himself a little room, but not making any attempt to make an escape.

"I've just awoken in a middle of an apple field. I have no idea what you're talking about."

She stared at him for a second with a raised eye brow; then continued, "What fools do you take us for? We saw you taking the crown right in front of us. You even tried to kill us."

"I never have intentions of harming anybody!" He snapped.

Sonic felt his body levitate all of a sudden. Luna stomped to him, staring at him with glowing white eyes, just inches away from his face.

"EIGHT OF OUR SUBJECTS HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" She screamed in her Canterlot voice, "WE HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SEND YOU TO THE SUN TO LET YOUR CORPSE BURN LIKE THE MISERABLE CRETANT YOU ARE!"

"Sister, stand down!" Celestia shouted, "Let me handle him."

Luna glared at her for a second before rudely dropping him. She walked back to her throne, with her glowing white eyes still staring dead him. Sonic stood back to his feet.

"Please. Listen to my story. I'm not from this world; my team was fighting a notorious master mind that took over my home. He tried expanding his empire by building a machine that will let him travel between dimensions. When we confront him, the portal grew unstable and-"

Princess Celestia interrupted him, "Wait a minute, did you say portal?"

"Portal? Y-yea."

_That explains the rift incident._ Celestia thought while others took notice, whispering among themselves. She raised her hoof to silence them.

"There was a strange occurrence over our world just yesterday. Unicorns felt a strong energy emitting from it. Can you explain?"

"That must have been the Chaos Emeralds your kind felt." Sonic said while explaining what they are and what they do.

Celestia and the others were intrigued by this information.

"If my team is here right now, then Dr. Eggman must be somewhere in this world too, plotting right now to claim this world as his own." Sonic continued, "Please, I beg of you, let me go. Your mistaken me for somebody else."

"Who?" Celestia demanded.

Sonic gulped when the one other hedgehog came into mind, "Shadow, he was with me when that portal took place. He looks exactly like me, but with dark and red spikes and rings on his wrists. I don't know why he would steal the crown, but you have to believe me; I have no intentions of harming anybody."

The spectators didn't believe him. The princesses really didn't get a good glimpse of the perpetrator last night, but an evil twin? That would be something a fowl will lie about.

"We really didn't get a good look of our attacker last night." Celestia mumbled with Luna over hearing, "If he did have a twin, the Wonderbolts would have easily mistaken him; but I'm finding that hard to believe."

"Me too." Luna growled still staring at the hedgehog.

Celestia thought for several seconds. If he was telling the truth about the rift, then there's a good chance he's honest about that master mind as well. She has security to hold back against any threat, so that really didn't concern her. But this 'Shadow' character. Sonic could be making that up to get away. No one in the room would believe that for a second. After a minute, she has reached a decision.

"I'm afraid I can't release you." Celestia said.

Sonic's heart sank to his stomach, "but-"

"You're the only creature we know that can run the speed as my sister depicted." She explained, "We have no idea if you're the one who stole the crown or not, but you're the only suspect we have knowledge of…Until someone proves that your innocent or you decide to confess and give us the location, you will be sentence to the dudgeon."

Sonic wanted to argue, in fact, everybody wanted to argue since almost everypony wanted him executed, but in his head, he didn't have any ground to stand on but his own words. She had the decency not to chain his hands or legs, but the guards by him levitated him; carrying him to another room.

* * *

"Wow! What are the odds of that portal throwing us into civilization?" Tails thought scanning a little village below him, "And on top of that, a civilization made up of intelligent animals."

He spent hours searching the last place he received transmission. The device was equipped with a tracking system that reveals the location of someone's last signal, but found no trace of him after sweeping through sweet apple acres. Tales tried calling him with his ear set, but no answer.

"Hope he's O.K." Talks said to himself.

Tails also checked the mountain top, but no luck. The sun was beginning to set.

_Maybe I can talk to the locals below._ He thought, _Maybe they might have saw something._

There was a large tree house right below him, standing on a hill top. He landed at the door step, politely knocking. After several seconds the door opened, but he saw no one in front of him. He looked down and saw a little white rabbit staring at him with a stern look.

"Uh, Hi." Tails greeted, "I was wondering if I can ask you a couple of questions."

Of course, the bunny didn't say anything, only glaring at him with an aggravated expression.

"Well, you see? I'm looking for somebody. Have you seen a blue hedgehog? About my height, runs really fast."

The bunny's eyes widen in surprise. It raised a paw at him to signal him to wait while it hopped back inside the house. It came back out seconds later holding a newspaper in its hands. Tails took it and read the front cover; he couldn't believe what he was reading.

"But…Sonic would never do anything like that! I've known him for years, he saved me and my world countless of times. This must be come kind of mistake."

The white bunny studied him for a couple of seconds. It can tell between a liar and an honest creature simply by glaring into a strangers eyes. It grabbed Tails by the hand and led him inside. Animals gathered around him, curious of their new visitor. Fluttershy, who was upstairs caring for a sick snake, came down to see what the commotion was about. When she saw a brightly colored two-tailed creature standing in the middle of the living room; she flew down to him, completely astonished of what she found.

"Oh…My." Fluttershy quietly mumbled staring at the exotic creature.

Tails took notice of her and smiled. Her pink mane was covering half of her face.

"Are you the owner of the house?" Tails asked.

Fluttershy squeaked in fright and took off upstairs…The thing talks!

"Wait, I'm not going to hurt you!" He called, "I just needed to ask you a couple of questions."

The white rabbit went straight upstairs, dragging the little pony down by her long tail, then pushed her to him by her back leg, thus blocking her from running back up.

"M-maybe we got off from the wrong foot." Tails said to her, "I'm Tails."

The pale pony only mumbled something, he couldn't even hear her.

"I'm sorry, can you come again?"

She mumbled again, but a little louder.

"I can't hear you. One more time."

He still couldn't hear her. Tail's brought his ears closer to her, "Can you speak up?"

The rabbit lost its patients and kicked her back leg.

"FLUTTERSHY!" She screamed in pain.

Tails jumped back, her shrill almost shattered his ear drums. He regain his friendly poster, "N-nice to meet you too."

They stood there for a second in silence. The white rabbit grabbed a newspaper from the floor and gave it to Tails, reminding him why he was there.

"Oh! I need to ask you a couple of things, is that O.K?"

"Um…" She noticed that Angel was behind her again, glaring at her with its foot reared back. She turned her attention back to Tails, "O.K."

Tails took a seat on the couch while Fluttershy sat on a wooden chair beside it. He explained his story, going into detail about fighting Dr. Eggman, waking up in a middle of a swamp, and asked about the newspaper of Sonic being carried away unconscious by two soldiers

"S…Someone stolen the element of magic yesterday." Fluttershy explained, "It's a sacred crown that assembles five other special artifacts to keep harmony throughout Equestia. When it was stolen, the whole kingdom went on high alert before finding your friend."

"But why would they arrest him, though?" Tails asked

"…The attacker was a hedgehog as well." Fluttershy answered rather hesitantly, "As I'm sorry to say, he's the prime suspect at this time."

_There is only one other hedgehog I know that has done this_. Tails thought, _But…Why?_

"…Shadow."

"What?" Fluttershy asked.

"He has to be the only hedgehog from my team to have done this." Tails explained, "His speed is almost as fast as Sonic's. He has the same shape and features of him…Did anybody get a good look of him."

"Oh, no. Princess Luna only made out his shape during his escape; he was way too fast."

"Then that's why they arrested him instead." Tails concluded, "Where is he now?"

"I believe he's in the Canterlot Dungeon." Fluttershy answered.

Tails stood up and paced the floor, deep in thought. He tried to contact Sonic again with his head set, but no answer. "I need to find a way to prove his innocents. Is there any way I can talk to Sonic so I can get a little more information; maybe there's something we're missing."

"I-I'm afraid you can't do that." Fluttershy said to him, "No citizen can visit a prisoner in the Canterlot dungeon, but I know someone who might be able to help you."

"Who?"

"Twilight Sparkle." Fluttershy said to him, "She's Princess Celestia closes subject. If you want a chance to talk to Sonic, she's your best chance."

"O.K." Tails happily agreed, about to walk out, "Can you take me to her."

"O…O.K." She sheepishly agreed.

Luna's moon was out in full view when they began walking outside. Fluttershy was about to fly away before she remembered the yellow creature.

"Um…Sorry."

"What?" Tails asked.

"I…I forgot you were a land creature."

"Oh! Wait a minute."

Tails rotated his tails until they were fast enough to push him off the ground. A little wind blew underneath him as he escalated above her. Fluttershy's mouth dropped open, as well as every creature below her who saw him.

"Oh…LY CRAP!"

* * *

After walking on a dirt path; Knuckles and Amy came upon a kingdom built on a side of a mountain. They read a sign greeting them, reading:

"**WELCOME TO CANTERLOT"**

"I hope we can find somewhere to sleep here." Knuckles said yawning, "We've been traveling around this mountain for hours looking for a place to rest."

Amy didn't say anything; she was gazing upon the city.

"…Sonic's in there." She said suddenly.

He gave her a curious look, "How do you know? We just woke up from unconsciousness a couple of hours ago."

She placed a hand on her chest, "I…I FEEL him."

Knuckles slowly backed away from her, and kept that distance walking over the bridge. Rows of armored guards blocked their path, but let them in when they didn't see them as a threat. Knuckles and Amy became bugged eyed when they realized what this world is colonized by, but kept their poker faces when they pass the guards.

"Foreigners?" One guard asked whispering.

"Probably." Another answered.

Knuckles and Amy strolled down the concrete path of Canterlot. If Amy was five years younger, she would be hopping off of walls. She outgrew her inmaturity (well, some of it), but still stared around in awe.

"We need to find someplace to stay." Knuckles said to her, unimpressed, "It's getting dark."

"No." Amy firmly denied, "We need to look for Sonic."

"We can ask someone around here for information." He combated, "If we come up empty, we're checking in."

"Hmp!" Amy pouted

No sooner, they came across a well dress Unicorn sitting by a stool; sipping hot tea while reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me, sir." Knuckles greeted him approaching, "We were wondering if you saw a blue hedgehog. Spikey hair, giant shoes."

The stallion took one glance at him, and then rudely turned his head back to his papers.

Knuckles clamped his teeth together, but forced himself to smile, "We're only going to take a minute of your time."

The stallion kept his eyes on his papers, but answered him, "Sorry…I don't speak to commoners."

"Commoners?!" Knuckles raised his voice, "We're not even citizens!"

"Did I say commoners?" The stallion said in an elegant tone, "I meant, dare I say…A dirt shoving peasant . I can smell your filth from here."

Amy put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from smacking him silly. The stallion simply stood up and walked off, holding his head up high. The newspaper was left on the table. Amy grabbed it and skimmed through it.

"Hey, Sonic's on the front paper!" Any shouted.

"Huh?"

Knuckles snatch it from her and read it. He read the details on the bottom, just as shocked as she was.

"That doesn't make any sense." He said thinking, "Why would he steal a precious artifact?"

"My Sonic is not a thief!" Amy shouted.

Knuckles continued to read through the material. After reading everything on the front page, he chunked it aside.

"He's hold up in the Canterlot Dungeon." He said, "We need to see if we can get inside and talk to him…Maybe bust him out if we need to."

"Couldn't agree more to that!" Amy answered him.

While they were walking towards center of town, a tall-brown pony bumped into Amy; knocking both off their feet and hooves. They slowly stood up, and the mare sneered at her through her glasses.

"Excuse me, young lady! You need to-"

Then the mare took notice of her dress.

"Sweet Celestia! That's the most disgusting dress I've ever seen! I've seen fowls dress themselves better! It look like you were about to strut around In Las Pegasus looking for some Stallion to pay for you to stay with them in a cheap hotel! Do you even consider modesty? Any filly can simply walk over and peep up your skirt!"

Knuckles saw Amy's eyes twitching…But the only thing she simply did was step closer to her, and pulled out her giant hammer, gently knocking it on her hands.

"You ever seen on of these?" She asked smiling.

"My word, what is that thing?" She asked adjusting her glasses, "That's a very big ma-"

**WHAM!**

The loud smack echoed for miles; spectators looked on as they found a mare's head and shoulders buried underneath the cold-hard concrete. The next thing they saw was a very satisfied pink creature walking away with a mallet hanging over her shoulders, as well as a red creature walking beside it, covering its eyes with its fist in disgrace. Everypony just simply returned to their day as if nothing has happened.

* * *

In the essence of space above, Dr. Robotnik finished repairing the last of his med bots, ready for service. Unit 021 rolled by him, opening his compartment to reveal a pile of neatly stacked papers.

"Master, I have finished scanning the world below us for life forms. It's heavily vegetated and thriving with animals. Oxygen is present and the world is rich with precious ores."

"Any sign of intelligent life?" Robotnik asked.

"Affirmative. Our scanners have visual conformation of large castles and villages. We are far more technology advanced, but the ship detected a very powerful energy source one day ago."

"What kind of power?" He asked curiously, reading the papers.

"The information can't be evaluated." It answered, "But a large portion of that energy is emitting from a large island, specifically a city built on a side of a mountain. The energy source's presence drastically dropped just last night. Further investigation is needed to confirm the source."

Robotnik read through the last piece of the report. His eyebrows spiked upwards when he saw the charts. Whatever the ship detected, it was huge. What puzzled him the most was the drastic drop…He thought for several seconds, then drew a conclusion.

"This energy chart is too much like the emeralds." He explained, "They are at its highest peak together. If they were separated, that connection is lost." He turns back to his med bots, "Repair the surviving solders; if the animals inside them are dead, count it as lost."

They hover above him and went to work.

"Now, unit 021, we will be paying this city a little visit tomorrow. I believe they have something that belongs to us."

Meanwhile, in the cover of darkness floating above them, was a strange snake like being; ease dropping on their conversation.

"Oh. This is priceless!" Discord laughed while popping another popcorn seed in his mouth, "I don't even have to get Shadow to fetch the other elements; this idiot will be doing it for me!"

He disappeared in a clear smoke, teleporting back down to Equestia. Shadow was waiting for him in the ever free forest; sitting on a log while staring at his Chaos Emerald. No pony would even consider walking through this forest at night, but it was a child's playground for Shadow. A timber dog strutted to his location earlier and tried to make a meal out of him; it's nothing more but a camp fire after he dealt with it. Discord appeared in front of him.

"I must say! You had the decency to fix us up a campfire." He pleasantly commented while sticking a burning marshmallow through a stick, putting it over the fire.

"Are we going to overthrow those two princesses?" Shadow asked in a deep voice, "I'm ready to thrash them."

"Oh, but I'm afraid you can't do that yet." Discord answered him, "Even with that curious little diamond in your hand, you're still not powerful enough to take them on."

"If only you've seen me; you'll think twice. I gave that dark-blue pony a good thrashing."

The burning marshmallow over the fire was put out suddenly. Discord at the whole thing in one bite…Just the right temperature.

"Well, that's because you've caught them off guard." He explained, "You're talking about two alicorns that can raise the sun or moon with a flick of their horns. You looked really exhausted skiing back here."

"I would have taken them out if I wanted too." Shadow grunted standing up.

Discord grinned, "Common, Admit it."

Shadow then let out a deep breath, "…I don't have to answer your question."

* * *

_**PLEASE READ THIS!**_

Allright. I have a poll out on my profile that I need every reader to check out. It's concerning about plans about my next work when I get through with this one. **IF YOU CAN VOTE, VOTE! I REALLY NEED TO HEAR YOUR OPPINION, DON'T PASS THIS BY.**

Another chapter down, dear readers. I would like to thank everyone for reading, it's very encouraging to read everybody's comments, whether good or bad. I will say that my next chapter will be posted next friday. November 23. I always promise to meet the deadline. (no need for threats, sondash fan.) XD

A shout out to Vinsfield and his wonder mlp crossover, _Almost Human_. It's freaken hilarious and very interesting to read. Give him some encouragement, readers.

**New MLP Episodes Saterday morning on the HUB. Don't miss out!**


	6. Chapter 5- Invasion

It was cold, unforgiving, and most of all, deserted as Sonic lay slumped against a brick wall in his cell, meditating his past events. He's been in the dungeon for a full day since his arrest. The princess has ordered the guards to feed him regularly, but when they approach his cage, they often spit on the bowl and chunk it at him, spilling half of his rations all over the floor. His blue spikes were covered with dirt and he can smell his own stench from the lack of hygiene. None of this bothered him though, even tasting a pony's spit couldn't compare to one simple fact…Someone have beaten him.

Every time he imagined that colorful blast flying over him, he knocked his back head against the wall, in a futile attempt to jog it out of his memory. That cyan Pegasus, who was she? The creature that has outpaced him in a full sprint, something that has never been accomplished even by a notorious master mind. An image of Rainbow Dash standing over him came to him suddenly; if there was one thing he remembered about her, she sure was a stubborn character. Never once he has seen anything with such determination.

"How did that girl shoot over my sprint?" He asked himself in a low mumble, "That explosion, that rainbow…How is all of that possible?"

He buried his head in his own arms, letting out a long sigh. As much as he hated to admit defeat, he has to admit to himself that he was rather impressed by her.

_I sure would like to meet that pony in person._

His mind began to drift again into his own memories, until he heard two voices from the corner of the room. One voice he surely recognizes.

"You don't have authorization to be in here!" A guard shouted at someone.

"Oh, yea? Here's my authorization!" A deep voice answered in an angry tone.

Sonic heard a loud thud against a wall. He stood to his feet and peek his around the cell's bars to see what it was; Knuckles was rushing towards his cell.

"There you are Sonic!" He sighed in relief as he stood in front of him, "How you been?"

"Never better." Sonic answered sarcastically.

"I don't take your word for it." Knuckles briefly joked, "Now stand back while I punch these bars out."

He didn't waste any time stepping out of the way while Knuckles drew his fist back. He punched the bars at full force, sending three of them flying out of their places and crashing against the wall, leaving a large dent. Knuckles led Sonic out of the room and into a long hallway leading to the exit.

"Listen, we have a small situation outside. Are you in any condition to fight?"

"Why?" Sonic asked with a sly grin, "You ticked off dozens of soldiers just waiting to beat us down?"

A laser fire was heard from above; then the ceiling above them suddenly came crashing down. They sprinted just in time to dodge the debris. Sonic had to cover his eyes when sunlight poured in. When they adjusted, they saw a robot jumping over the gap, firing at will.

"Eggman always have a way of timing things." Sonic commented.

The two jumped into the opening. Buildings were set on fire and ponies were running in every direction desperately trying to find cover. Robots were marching through the streets, shooting at anything they see as a threat.

"You ready?" Knuckles asked excitingly.

"Lady's first." Sonic answered gesturing his hand politely.

Knuckles gave him a cold glair, then rolled his eyes and jumped in front of the intruders. Before one of them had a chance to fire he punched the first robot he saw, sending it crashing into its comrades behind it. They open fire at him, but he jumped out of their line of sight. The attacking robots then heard a swift of wind behind them. They spun around and saw a blue blur bouncing from one attacker to another in quick succession. They tried to hit him with laser shots, but before any of them had a chance to lock on, the last one was taken out by a sharp kick to the head. Sonic was so relieved to release some of that frustration out of his system.

_These robots are easier to deal with than the last time I've encountered them. _Sonic thought

"The invasion is hotter in the center of town." Knuckles said to him, "We need to get over there and assist the guards."

"Where's Amy and Tails?" Sonic asked running towards that direction.

"Amy's gathering every pony she could to safety." Knuckles answered trying to keep up with him, "Tails contacted me earlier; he's on his way."

They saw hundreds of robots storming to the center of town. Sonic and Knuckles stayed hidden so they can ambush from behind again. Before Knuckles had a chance to jump into the fray, a large black thunder bolt shot down the street way, skewering units that were unlucky enough to be caught in its path. It was a good thing Knuckles stopped before jumping. The surviving robots opened fire at their attacker; Sonic curled up into a ball and spun right at them, sawing them with such precision and speed that almost at once the invaders collapsed in a mess of sparks. The animals inside of them either flew or jumped out and scattered. Luna happened to be at the end of the street; she saw him and a red creature running to the other end of the street.

"Sister, the hedgehog has escaped!" Luna shouted behind her.

Celestia had her back on her, summoning a massive fire ball on top of her horn to engulf a large pile of robots below. When she fired, the ball unleashed a devastating blast on impact, vanquishing everything robot below. The animals inside of them scattered about unharmed.

"Leave him." Celestia shouted back, "We have more important matters to attend to."

They backed up to the main castle, shooting anything that's made out of metal. Celestia put up a magical shield around her and her sister, blocking any kind of laser fire and at the same time allowing Luna to rapidly shoot energy balls mercilessly at her targets. The Elites were right underneath them, shooting special orbs that disintegrate anything that made contact. Soon the area was clear, and they retreated inside to check on the elements. A handful of guards charged out of the building and blocked the entrance, ready for anything.

* * *

Amy was swinging her hammer relentlessly as a large swarm of robots surrounded her. She has done her job; the ponies were lead safely to a series of bunkers located under a series of shops. Before Celestia had this city built, she had her construction workers build them just in incase. Everypony was lead to safety, but Eggman's robots were gaining on her, and she felt her muscles tensing after several minutes of bashing metal.

_I don't think I can keep this up for much longer! _She though while capping a robot's head clean off.

It was becoming harder to swing, and before she knew it she found herself backed up against a wall. She jumped just in time to dodge a laser fire, and retaliated with a hardy swing to the shooter's stomach, damaging it but not taking it out. She was about to turn tails and run until a series of lightning bolts came crashing down in front of her, wiping out every single robot. She looked to the sky and found seven pegasus flying over her, leaving a trail of black cloud saving one who left a colorful rainbow trail.

"Thanks!" She shouted at them.

They stopped for a second to wave at her and found another large group of robots approaching behind her. Rainbow Dash was the first to respond, flying pass her and started circling the invaders very swiftly. A colorful tornado began to form; they tried to shoot this attacker but couldn't get a line of sight. Three other Wonderbolts flew towards the tornado, joining her. Amy ran for cover to avoid being sucked inside. Black clouds and white lightning swirled around violently, and then suddenly died off when the four pegasus broke the formation. The Robots inside were shattered to pieces, gathered in a nice little pile.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside of Canterlot, Tails and five other mares were running and galloping to the front gate; well, more like walking since Applejack was pushing Fluttershy down the path. When Fluttershy overheard Tails informing Rarity of what they were facing, she's been a little resistant of going with them.

"M-my animals were left unfed when we left." Fluttershy softly shouted in panic, "I need to go see if their all right."

"Get yer fanny up, Fluttershy!" Applejack groaned, who've been pushing her for miles now, "Angel is takin care of yer animals."

Tails hovered down until he was beside her, "We need your experience to help gather the animals; we need you."

Fluttershy still had her flanks scooting across the dirt, "C-c-can I wait outside until the fight is over?"

"You have nothing to fear, Fluttershy." Twilight shouted behind her, trying to comfort her, "We'll be by you the entire way."

"You know I can't handle bloodshed, Twilight; you know I can't!"

"Their stinkin' machines!" Applejack shouted, "They don't shed blud!"

Rarity stopped, backing up until she was beside the light-yellow pegasus. She put a hoof around her upper shoulder.

"Applejack, dear. You and the rest go on ahead."  
She gave Rarity a stern look, "Yer sure she won't take off?"

"I'm sure."

Applejack slowly raised her head from her back, making sure she wouldn't take off in the other direction. When she saw her standing put; she, Twilight, Pinkie, and Tails went ahead towards the gate. Rarity was staring dead into her eyes, soothing but serious.

"Sweetie; I know your scared, but hear me when I tell you this…I'm scared too."

Fluttershy's muscles began to loosen.

"I'm just as scared as you are. I'm scared of dying, scared of watching my life flash before my very eyes." She looked down, "n…never again seeing my friends."

Tears formed in their eyes, picturing what might happen once they step towards that gate.

"But lives are at stake here, Fluttershy. Those animals need somepony to be there in a time of peril, our friends need us to be behind them. If we don't put ourselves aside and put others ahead…No one will."

Rarity began choking, "Are you willing to walk with me and face this darkness together?"

Fluttershy wiped her tears away, then suddenly galloped ahead of her; heading straight towards the gate without a single regret. Rarity followed right behind her, proud as she could be for any friend.

Twilight, Pinkie, and Tails were the first to enter the city. They were shocked of how much destruction the invaders caused, plenty of buildings were leveled and scrap metal were scattered all over the streets. Applejack then ran to the side, shocked.

"Them machines did all this?" She asked

"Every bit of it." Tails exhaled, "Once they acquire a mission, they don't stop until the job is done."

Rarity and Fluttershy caught up, joining them.

"What are those wrenched machines after?" Rarity asked observing the sight.

Tails turn to her, "If I know Eggman, those Chaos Emeralds."

"We don't have them here." Twilight stated, "Why would he attack this city."  
"I'm not for sure, but if I were to take a guess, he must have scanned this planet from space and detected a massive energy source from this city."

"What's a scan?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"We don't have time to answer questions." Twilight shouted running ahead, "We need to find Celestia!"

* * *

Sonic just finished performing a home attack on the last robot he encountered. Neither he nor Knuckles heard anymore laser fire after taking it out, so they took this time to stay put and rest. After a couple of minutes, Sonic received a call from his head set.

"Yes?" He greeted.

Tails were on the other line, "Sonic, I've reached Canterlot. I'm heading to the center of town right now."

"Great!" He exhaled, "I'll meet you over there."

I've also brought with me five other mares that might be able to help us."

"Uh…Mares?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"You know; ponies." Tails explained, "According to them, they and one other pegasus are keepers of the six elements of harmony."

"The thing that Shadow stole?" Sonic grunted.

"You suspected him too?"

"As much I hate to admit it; he's the only one that's capable of performing this act."

"Well…I really wish I have a way of proving your innocence, Sonic."

"We're not going to have anything solved until we find him." He said, "Have you tried contacting him?"

"I've tried several times since we've arrived, but I can't even confirm if his receiver is even on or not."

"If he saw the papers, then he'll be on the run." Sonic answered him, "The Princess didn't believe I had a twin."

Sonic then heard a loud pitch voice on the other line, speaking really fast, "You like taking to yourself?" She asked, "I always talk to my self. Especially when no one's talking around me."

"Uh, No." Tails answered her, "I'm talking to someone over my head set."

Sonic's eyes widen, remembering all too well of whom that voice belonged to, "Tails…Who's that?"

"You have a friend in there?" She went on, "Oh! Oh! Can I talk to him or her?"

Tails shrugged his shoulders and unattached the device from his ears, placing it on the floor. The pony leaned down and began to scream at it, like she usually does when meeting someone new.

"Hellllllooooooo! Who's in there?"

"He's not IN the head set." Tails explained, "The device is sending a radio frequency to let the receiver hear what the other person is saying."

"…I have no idea what you're talking about." She smiled.

Twilight understood his explanation, though, and she's rather impressed that he made it.

"Doyouhaveanyfriends?" She slurred happily, "I'm always making friends, you can never have so many friends. I know every birthday of all of my friends, ever day of every month of every-"

Sonic gulped and spoke, now too sure who it was, "Uh, hey."

He heard a long period of silence, not even a breath can be heard on the other line…Until-

"YOU! YOU'RE THAT MEANIE THAT SPLATTERED DIRT ALL OVER A FILLY'S BIRTHDAY CAKE! DO YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS? DO YOU HAVE A HEART? DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN? WHEN I GET MY HOOVES ON YOU, YOU'LL BE BAKING A CAKE SO LARGE AND DELICIOUS THAT YOU'LL BE HAVING FILLIES DOING SUMMERSAULTS ON THE THEIR BITE! I'M GOING TO MAKE A DESERT MACHINE OUT OF YOU! **DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'LL GOING TO BRING SMILES TO EVERYO-"**

Sonic clicked it off before hearing anymore of that dreadful creature. His ears were ringing and his heart was pacing out of sheer adrenaline and fear.

"Who in the heck was that?" Knuckles asked astounded of what he overheard.

"…Something I rather forget." Sonic whimpered, "Something...That will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Huh, Like Amy?" Knuckles joked.

"…Definably nothing like Amy."

* * *

Twilight and the rest were nearing Celestia's castle, which was located in the center of town. One thing they noticed is that they didn't see any dead bodies; the only thing the streets were littered with were fallen robots. Tails took a closer look of one of the scrap piles, picking up some of the wires left over when the royal guards took care of them.

"This is definably Eggman's machines." He said to himself out loud, "But by observing the robots wiring and computer mainframe, it looks outdated."

"You mean old?" Twilight asked hanging onto every bit of his words.

"Exactly; we were fighting state of the art robots when we bust into the space carrier. We even fought one that can manipulate its own body."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a little blue bird limping towards them; its wings battered, and one of its legs snapped out of joint. Tails ran up to it and gently picked it up by its underside. It was shaking with fear when it saw some strange creature lifting him.

"This little guy must have popped out of the machine." He sadly examined.

Fluttershy immediately galloped to it and hovered in place, stretching out her front hooves to Tails. He slowly reached out his hands and carefully placed it on her hooves. It staggered and wiggled in panic at first, but when it saw Fluttershy's caring and calm smile, it became at ease; just staring into her soothing blue eyes gave it peace.

"Don't worry, little one. I'm going to take care of you. You have nothing to be afraid of."

She inched her head forward and nosed kissed it. The little bird blushed bright red, follow by a little smile. Other little animals came out of their hiding places and approached her.

"I'm taking them to my cottage." Fluttershy said to the group, "I can't just leave them."

"Hurry back." Twilight said to her

Fluttershy flew away while animals of every kind followed her. Minutes later, they arrived at the designated castle. Four elite guards stood aside when they saw Twilight galloping towards them.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles were also heading to the center of town, running alone side each other. They were confident that the fight was over; they didn't hear any gun play for several minutes.

"Wait." Knuckles called while coming to a sudden stop.

Sonic squealed to a halt as well, just a couple of feet ahead of him, "Yea?"

"Why are we going back?" Knuckles asked, "The princesses are looking for you, aren't they?"

"They are."

"Then we need to be getting out of here while we still can."

"Our friends are waiting for us there." Sonic answered, "And besides, I have an idea that might prove that I didn't take the crown."

"How?" Knuckles asked confused.

"Just follow me. I'll explain on the way there."

* * *

Inside a large room with decorative windows on either side, Celestia charged a little magic on her horn and slipped it though a little hole on a brightly colored door. When she backed up, blue light began to emit though a series of tubes that decorated the magical door. After a second, the door creaked open, revealing a little box resting on a mat, sweat was dripping down her face. The last thing she needed was the rest of the elements missing.

"I hope nothing happened to the rest of the elements while we were away." She prayed when levitating the box.

"They were sealed behind a magical door that only you can open." Luna said to her, trying to soothe her anxiety, "The only being that has passed it was Discord."

"Exactly." Celestia sternly stated.

She slowly opened the box, tension building between the two sisters as they peek inside the box. Thankfully, the remaining five elements were untouched; right where she left them. They sighed in relief.

"Good. The remaining elements are left unsoiled." Celestia said levitating the necklaces.

Luna heard the large door behind them open. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and a strange two tailed creature appeared before them. They bowled their heads in respect.

"Twilight. I'm glad you're here." Celestia greeted standing tall over her, who then noticed one of the bearers were missing, "Where's Fluttershy?"

"She'll be here shortly, your highness." Twilight humbly answered.

Luna noticed the strange creature among them. She approached him with a raised eyebrow, rather impressed by his appearance.

"Who will you might be?" She asked.

Tails raised his head and stood up; the rest stood up also, "I'm Tails; Tails Powers."

"Fluttershy found him coming out of the Everfree Forest, your majesty." Rarity explained.

"Where you with Sonic when that rift took place?" Celestia asked approaching him.

Tails felt his body stiff when he looked up at her. Those calm yet stern eyes can break any creature down, "uh, y-yes, your highness. Before we were thrown here, we were trying to stop Dr. Eggman from creating a portal that can carry him across dimensions. When we tried to stop him…Things went haywire."

_It's the same story Sonic told us._ Celestia thought.

Rainbow dash and the same six wonder bolts appeared at the door way, flying in and landing in an upright position and saluting. Fluttershy also made her appearance and stood along with the mane six.

"Your majesty, the area is secure and the bunkers are now opening to release all of the Canterlot citizens." Spitfire reported.

"Any signs of casualties?" Luna asked.

"Negative." She answered, "Several ponies in the area have sustained injuries, but nothing serious."

"That's good to hear." Celestia said thankfully.

"However, the dungeon guards have informed us that Sonic has escaped from prison. We are requesting your permission to conduct a search."

"Go and bring him back here." She ordered, "Use extreme force if you have too."

"Yes mam!"

But before they can exit, two more figures appeared at the door way. The two princesses couldn't believe who it was; Sonic, alone with a red furred creature behind him, walking towards them with hands in the air. Rainbow Dash flew up and zipped towards her target, pushing him down on his stomach and holding him in place.

"I got him!" She proudly shouted.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at her, "…We can see that."

Rainbow Dash sheepishly smiled and hovered off of him. Sonic stood back up and slowly began approaching the two princesses, with Knuckles trailing right behind him. Celestia and Luna began charging magic into their horns, ready for any sudden movements. The Wonderbolts began hovering, ready to defend their rulers. Pinkie Pie was crouched to the ground, ready to drag his sorry booty to Sugar Cube Corner.

"I would like to make an appeasement, your majesties." Sonic said kneeling before them.

Tails can feel the amount of tension in the air, even from his newly made friends. He has told them what has happened, but just by their glair, he can tell they were having a second opinion as soon as they laid eyes on him.

"An appeasement?" Luna snarled, "I thought we made it very clear to keep you in the dungeon until someone proves your innocence or you give us the location of the crown."

"He is innocent, your majesty." Tails boldly raised his voice, "He's been my closest friend for several years; he would never intend to kill anybody. His heart has always been alone side others."

Rainbow Dash gave Tails a cold glair, "How do we know you're not trying to help him escape?"

"Simple," Knuckles growled pointing at Sonic, "You see him running?"

Rainbow Dash raised her voice, "Oh, as if letting a slime ball like him running free is a good idea!"

That started a loud debacle. Celestia would normally silence this, but instead she was thinking deeply. Maybe if he was innocent. Why would he come back if he could easily out run them? After all, Luna did see him take out several machines. After a couple of minutes, she put a hoof on her sister's shoulder and led her away from them.

"Sister, I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this." Celestia mumbled to her, "His friends are stating him to be a good character."

"They could be just saying that just to convince us to let him go." Luna combated.

"But why would he come back, though? If he was guilty he would have hightailed it out of here."

Luna glanced behind her and still saw the red creature and Rainbow Dash arguing over him. Sonic didn't move from that spot, though; his knees were still on the floor.

"You may have a point." Luna finally submitted.

"We have a crisis on our hands, my dear sister. We've seen what our new enemy is capable of…I have an idea that might can solve our mystery and maybe help us defeat this foe."

"What will that be?" Luna asked.

Celestia turned back around, Knuckles was threatening Rainbow Dash with a sucker punch if she didn't get out of his face. The rest of her friends were trying to break the two up.

"Silence!" Celestia shouted.

At once, they shut their mouths; staring upon her with a little fear.

"We have a situation on our hooves. If that mechanical ruler is after the Chaos Emeralds, then we need to find them before he does." She turned to her most prized student, "Twilight, I am assigning you and your friends of finding them. Sonic has described to me of their power, and will be catastrophic if this man were to obtain them. Once again, Twilight Sparkle, Equestia lies on your shoulders."

As Celestia levitated the five necklaces to them, they deformed and each of the element's symbols circled their owners. Their necklaces brightly shined as they reformed around their necks. Twilight bowed before her, "We will not let you down, Princess Celestia."

"I hope your right, my prized pupil. This task will be bigger than anything you have faced." She then turned to Sonic, who was still on his knees, "You will be responsible of returning the crown on their quest."

"That means your letting him go?" Knuckles asked humbly.

"On one condition." Celestia added, "…Rainbow Dash, you will be in charge of watching over him."

Her mouth dropped to the floor, disgusted, "but-but-"

"You are the only one who can catch him if he decides to run." Luna explained.

Rainbow Dash really wanted to argue, she didn't want to become a keeper of a hedgehog who has more than likely tried to kill her two beloved rulers, but out of complete loyalty in her heart, she pledged to never let him out of her sight.

"We and the loyal guards are going to evaluate the damages." Celestia said to them, "Now go and rest, you all have a big day ahead."

"But where are we going to find the emeralds." Twilight asked.

"Those robots were heading towards this castle when they invaded." Tails answered, "I bet they must have some type of tracking system on them." He turned to Princess Celestia, "Your highness, if you don't mind, I would like to take a closer inspection on those machines."

"Of course." Celestia gladly answered.

* * *

Sonic and the rest of the group were approaching the Canterlot gate. Every pony that were hiding in the bunkers were out and about, but more cautiously; still frighten out of their wits of what they saw. Tails was holding a large pile of scraps with his arms; he was staggering but happy to be able to inspect them soon. Rarity took notice of this and levitated the piles off of him.

"Let me get that for you, sweetie." She cheerfully obliged, "I don't want you to be staying at Twilight's house all tuckered out."

Tails stared at the floating equipment in astonishment, "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" She kindly asked him.

He pointed, "That…How are you doing that?"

"Oh. I'm using magic, dear." She explained.

Twilight galloped to his side and explained to him about unicorns and how they can carry certain tasks using their horn; she couldn't help but share her knowledge with him. Tails was rather intrigued.

"Wow! I never would have thought."

"Is there anything like that in your world?" Twilight asked.

"No…I don't think magic even exists in our dimension. I don't take technology exist here in this world?"

Twilight thought back, "Well…I do have equipment in a basement, but normally; we don't have anything fancy like those…Things."

Behind them, Sonic was walking beside Rainbow Dash, who was hovering along with her wings. Sonic looked over to her direction, and he saw her pouting like a grumpy seven year old. He never thought he could meet her in person; there were so many questions he wanted to ask her. He stuttered for a bit before raising his voice.

"Uh…How fast can you go?"

She turned her head in the opposite direction, trying to ignore him. Something pink popped in front of him suddenly; he almost fell backwards. Her eyes were long and as serious as it can get.

"Mister! You owe me a birthday cake." She growled in her high pitched voice.

Sonic slowly began to step back, expressing fear, "Listen…I'll help you bake that cake one day when we have free time. I didn't mean to devastate somebody's birthday."

She leaned closer to him, "Pinkie promise?"

He stood still for several seconds, then with a small smile on his face, reached out his hand and stuck his pinkie figure at her.

"Promise."

Her wide smile crest on her face, then she used her front hoof to lightly touch his little finger.

"Oakie dokie!"

Apple Jack and knuckles were watching them on the side.

_I sure hope that there hedgehog keeps that promise._ Apple Jack thought, _He'll face da raft of a thousand suns if he don't._

"So." Knuckles butted in, "Who will be staying at whose house?"

"The way I understand it here." Apple Jack answered in her southern tone, "Tails is stayin' at Twilight's, and Sonic and Rainbow is stayin' at Rarity's."

"Where would I be staying?"

"I guss at my place." She took notice of his fists, "We could use sum help over at the farm."

Knuckles didn't mind physical labor; a little exercise wouldn't hurt him, "I'll be glad to help."

"SSOOONNNNIIIIC!"

Sonic looked behind him and saw Amy running right towards him with arms wide open. Apple Jack and Knuckles looked on.

"Uhh, who dat?" Apple Jack asked him.

"Just watch." Knuckles answered him with a grin.

They watched on as Sonic began backing up, chanting, "No…No. No, NO, NO, NONONONO-"

**THUD**

She embraced him with all of her strength as they fell to the ground, "Sonic! I miss you, Sonic! I'll never let you out of my sight again! I love you, Sonic!"

She went on and on as his face began turning blue. Rainbow Dash looked back and hit the floor laughing and pointing. Twilight leaned over to Tails as she looked behind him.

"Is that his special someone?" She asked curiously.

"No…But that's Amy's special someone." Tails chuckled as he walked on.

Twilight understood what he meant and chuckled herself as they began their long walk towards Ponyvill.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES, PLEASE READ**_

Man, that was a long chapter, like over 5,000 words! I've spent more time on this one than the others, but still, it's for your reading pleasure. Everything is set up for one epic adventure; I've paired Knuckles and Apple Jack together, they'll be competing each other soon enough! I also paired Tails and Twilight together. I have a little something planned for them, something I know every reader will enjoy. I've been getting comments about Sonic and Rainbow Dash; let me assure you, they will be romance between them! Let me build the story first.

I would like to thank everyone for commenting. It's really encouraging, people, it keeps me going! I read your comments every day; don't be scared to give me ideas as this goes alone! Let your voice be heard, if you think its crap; let me know.

I was cutting it too close with this post, I literary had to put a little of my life aside to get this one done. To be on the safe side, I'm going to say December, 6th. I know that a long time, but it'll give me more time to work on other things.

Also, I have post a poll up I need everyone to look into. It's really important, people. Please vote. **I apologize to that one voter when i decided to change one of the choices. I've just found out that most bronies don't like their beloved characters in violent situations...I hope my new choice didn't throw you off. The poles are concrete for now on, I won't add, delete, or chance another choice. What stays, stays.**

One last thing…Don't be scared to favorite this story! Brohoof and all that good stuff!

* * *

**Next time on When Chaos Stirs**

The race is on to find the remaining six chaos emeralds. Dr. Eggman has conducted an evil scheme to destroy Sonic and his medaling friends. Discord also has plans with his new found friend. What are they planning?

**Follow to find out! **


	7. Chapter 6- Life in a Day

_**I know I've updated Chapter 4 and posted this disclaimer, but I'm going to post it one more time to explain myself.**_

_**PLEASE READ**_

**I've been getting a lot of comments about why Rainbow Dash was faster than Sonic during the big chase scene…To be truthful, Sonic is faster than Rainbow Dash, but she has a couple of advantages over him. **

For one, she can fly. Sonic has to move along with the terrain while Rainbow Dash can simply fly over them; that was why the Wonderbolts were able to cut ahead of him when he was running through miles of hills.

Second, in this story, Sonic can't freely use boost like he can in the game; he needs an emerald before he can break the sound barrier and beyond. All of that extra energy has to come from somewhere. That's why she was able to catch him while performing the Sonic Rainboom, because all she has to do is fly completely straight. Sonic can't break the sound barrier without something powering him.

Third, and I know I'll be getting hate mail for this; Rainbow Dash in the story can turn a lot sharper than he can. Sonic has to slow down before making a sharp turn, while Rainbow can pull her wings to one side and keep her speed.

I should have explained this before posting Wanted…sorry.

* * *

An evil smile crest across Dr. Robotnik's face as he observes the world beneath him, confident that his surviving robots did the job. They were nothing more than weaklings, what are the chances of even one of them surviving an invasion of robots when there is no technology on hand? Unit 021 rolled beside him, casting its visual scanners out the window with him.

"So tell me, Unit 021." Robotnik politely asked it, "Has the invasion been a success? I can imagine what kind of damage those things must have done to a backward civilization."

"The invasion was a complete failure, master." It answered in a plain tone.

His eyes widen in anger, "What?"

The robot rolled in front of him and plugged itself in to a projector screen; A HUB screen suddenly popped in front of the large window that stood between them and space. All of Robotnik's machines were equipped with a memory board that records the entire life span of every individual unit, saving it to a memory bank inside the Space Carrier. The screen began playing a sequence of videos that revealed the entire operation. One video shown a robot rushing ahead of its group, then was suddenly shot down by an armored white pony on the side. Another screen showed a blue blur hitting the camera then suddenly fizzing out. Several more short videos played until a video shown a dark-blue Alicorn standing on top of the robot, gritting her teeth before her horn illuminated a dark light. The HUB shut off, and unit 021 backed away from the projector. Robotnik banged his fists on the control panel, releasing his frustration.

"It appears I have underestimated my opposition." He growled, "And it also seems that Sonic and the rest of those wenches survived the rift."

That name echoed through his head, making his muscles contract in sheer hatred. Unit 021 pulled out a stack of papers from its inner compartment, handing it to its master.

"I must also report, Lord Robotnik, that this ship is becoming more unstable by each passing hour by the amount of damages it received. Your med bots do not have the sufficiency to keep this ship intact. We have at least 48 hours to land before this ship tears apart."

He took one quick glance at his papers, and then chunked it aside, "Unit 021, scan the surface below and find a suitable place for this ship to land, somewhere fay away from civilization and heavily vegetated. Meet me in room 3040 when you're done with you task."

It bowed, "As you command."

* * *

Celestia, standing on the palace's tallest balcony, began her morning routine as she charged her horn with magic, pointing it to the dark horizon in front of her. She slowly began moving her head upward, and felt the weight on her neck bearing down on her. This would have caused her to pass out when she first did this as a filly, but now, it's nothing more than lifting a barrow full of apples on her back. An orange glow began painting the sky in front of her, and slowly but surely, the sun began to rise. She felt the weight on her neck lift when she felt gravity taking hold of the sun, ready to let nature take over. Beyond her palace, a little town began to stir, ready to begin its peaceful morning

Well…Somewhat peaceful.

Sonic kept his eyes straight ahead of him as Rarity took him around town. He didn't bother looking around; he knows everypony walking beside him was casting daggers at him. Rainbow Dash was hovering beside him, still avoiding casting her eyes on him. Rarity tried to get his mind off of things by carrying a conversation with him. She wasn't sure herself if he would try to kill the princesses, but she wanted to at least let him feel welcomed in her home town.

"I need to take you to the spa one day, dear." Rarity said to him, "A little back massage and a couple of minutes in the sauna could do you some good after everything you've been through."

Sonic kept his attention to her, but had an eye on the cyan pegasus behind him, "Do they give feet massages by any chance?"

"Why, of course! I don't think they've given a massage to a uh…Hedgehog before, but I guess the twins wouldn't mind a challenge."

Rarity continued chatting about the town, but the hedgehog's mind drifted to the pegasus. He couldn't get her out of her mind, it'll just kill him if he didn't at least shake the hand (uh, hoof) of a would be competitor. He backed tracked until he was beside her. Rainbow Dash took notice but looked on as if she didn't care.

"Uh, hey." He greeted the only way he could think of, "I haven't met anybody able to match my speed. You're pretty fast."

She kept the back of her head facing him, hovering down the path.

"Uh, hello?"

Rarity took notice what he was doing and trotted beside him, nudging him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"I believe you owe someone a birthday cake. Could you go down to Sugar Cube Corner and help Pinkie Pie? It's just up ahead, we can still watch you."

The last place he wanted to visit was where that pink thing dwelled. He swallowed hard and dragged ahead. Rarity put a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder while watching him.

"You should really give him a chance, Dear." Rarity said to her, "I don't know if he did it or not, well; most likely so, but we shouldn't be hostile towards him."

"Hm! I'm not being hostel." Rainbow Dash raised her voice, "I'm being hateful. That thing tried to kill the two princesses."

"We don't know that." She answered, "All of our friends already warmed up to him yesterday; maybe you should too."

"Over my right flank!" She scorned, "I'm not giving him a single second!"

"Come now, Dash; he even completed on your speed. You should give him a chance. If it turns out he was the culprit; we'll give him what for, O.K. Sweetie?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, turning to her, "Fine, I'll say something to him when I see him."

"I would appreciate it." She humbly thanked her.

"You'd better."

Rarity gave Dash a cold glair.

"Uh, I mean…Oh, never mind."

They continued on to the Bakery. To their surprise, they found Sonic still lingering at the entrance; staring at the door.

"Aren't you going to go in, Darling?" Rarity asked him politely.

He turned around and tried to put on a brave face, "I-I was thinking about visiting that spa first…You know, relax."

"I think Pinky would very much appreciate it if you do this favor with her as soon as possible." Rarity continued, "Besides, she already brought the little filly with her."

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie squealed kicking the door open.

Sonic jumped five feet in the air and screamed to the top of his lungs, running a couple of feet before tripping over. Rainbow Dash burst out loud laughing in tears, her back hitting earth. Rarity couldn't help but suppress a giggle.

"There's no time for collecting coins, silly!" Pinkie cheerfully said to him while dragging him to the doorway, "We have to turn some frowns upside down!"

Sonic had his fingernails dragging across the dirt as he disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Twenty seconds later, Sonic found himself wearing a pink apron with KISS THE COOK print on front; holding an egg with one hand and a mixer with the other. How he suddenly found himself standing in a kitchen staring at a huge bowl bigger than himself in front of him; he wish he knew.

"Okily, dokily!" Pinkie shouted behind him, "Everything's ready to go. We're ready to fix the biggest most HUMONGEST cake we've ever backed! Well, the FIRST cake were ever going to bake, but still all the same!"

He quickly glanced around for a knife…But decided against it.

"Uh…I never backed a cake before." He plainly informed her.

"Of course you haven't!" She cheered, "I wouldn't know how to bake too if the only thing I eat is slaughtered pigs on a bun, silly willy!"

…_NOW I'm scared!_ He thought shivering.

"All you got to do is take a WHOLE bunch of these." Pinkie began juggling a dozen eggs towards him. Out of instinct, he dropped the things he was holding and began tossing them up in the air in a complete circle, each egg landing in the bowl.

"All righty! Now we just need to stir it."

He was about to grab the mixer back from the floor until he felt two hooves on his back.

"W-wait! What are you doi-"

Pinkie suddenly picked him up and used her hooves to curl him into a ball, then; in a very dramatic swing, hurled him into the bowl like a dodge ball. He spun on impact and after a second later, bounced back up and uncurled himself. His spikes were covered with goo.

"Next, we need a whole lotta milk!" Pinkie zipped to the fridge and hurled a huge gallon of milk at Sonic at full speed. He quickly reacted and jumped up, and out of habit, home attacked it. The carton shattered and the contents inside flew right into the bowl. Sonic landed on both feet, now casting daggers at her.

"I don't know what you're getting at but-"

"FLOWER!" She screamed as she pulled a giant bag out of nowhere, running at Sonic with the bag over her head. He fumbled backwards and dodged roll out of the way as she charged for the bowl in front of her. White powder began fluffing all over the kitchen when she started beating it against the bowl. When the flower settled, the whole room was covered in white. Sonic opened his flowered covered eyes and saw a white coated Pinkie Pie standing beside the bowl. She stuck her tong out and licked the flower out of her own face, revealing her wide smile.

"Now." She continued, "We're gotta stick this into the oven!"

She somehow managed to pick up the table size bowl and heave it to the stove. This gave him a little break to catch his breath. When he saw Pinkie Pie approaching the stove, he began chuckling to himself when he realized the size of the bowl. It was easily twice the size of the oven, not even the bottom can fit through the entr-

_Ding!_

The next thing he saw was a missing bowl and a timer on the side. He blinked his eyes for a couple of seconds in bewilderment.

"H…How did you-"

"No time!" Pinkie Pie shouted pulling another large bowl out of nowhere, "You need to brace yourself!"

She chunked the bowl to him and set him in front of the stove.

"W-what's going on?" he asked.

Suddenly the stove began stirring, each passing second becoming more violent. He raised the bowl in front of him like a shield, wide eyed and shaking like a leaf. It began thrashing around in place as Pinkie stood beside it with a stick somehow sticking to her hoof. When she unlatched the itty bitty lock on it, the stove burst open with yellow batter shooting out like a cannon. Sonic gripped the bowl as tightly as he could before being knocked back with sheer force, crashing against the wall behind him. The bowl landed on top of him with every drop of the batter in it. Pinkie lift the bowl off of him, placing it on the side and stuck her hoof in the bowl for a taste test. She found him twitching in agony.

"Hm…Could have used a liiiiitle more milk." She politely criticized as she put the tip of her batter covered hoof on the tip of his tongue. He just blankly stared at her.

"…YOU THINK!"

She just smiled, "aw well, we're going to have to make due."

Several minutes later, the bladder was shaped and cooked into a towering cake that stacked itself almost to the celling. Sonic was willing to help her finish it off with different layers of icing…Well, more like forced since he was too scared of how she would react if he said no. Pinkie Pie, to Sonic's unbelief, was actually carrying a normal conversation with him; no squealing or unexpected occurrences. He decided for one moment to let his guard down.

"I'll do almost ANYTHING to make people smile." Pinkie said squeezing another layer of Icing on the bottom layer of the cake, "Because it makes me smile, and it makes me smile to see another pony smiling."

"So that's why you throw random parties and what not." Sonic commented, "Just to make people happy?"

"That, and I love to shake my little pinkie tail in the air like I just don't care. I mean what's more fun than a party? I mean, DUH! Nothing's more fun than a party!"

"You must be a crack up among your friends, huh?" Sonic commented.

"Well, yea." Her voice died down to a depressing tone, something that seemed impossible to him, "Some ponies get a little jumpy when I'm around them, like I'm about to knock them upside the head and drag them to my basement…It makes me so sad."

Sonic stepped a little closer to her, but still out of reaching distance, "Well, I guess some don't know how to cope with different. What do they know? You're you, no one can change that."

She perked up and zipped to him, squeezing him around his stomach, "You're the best hedgehog anybody can ask for."

He reeeaaaallllly didn't want to embrace her, but he knew it would be out of place if he didn't, "uh…Thanks?"

"Yourwelcome!" She cheered letting him go, much to his relief, "Now, we have a filly to cheer!"

* * *

In the mist of Sweet Apples Acres, Applejack and Applebloom were carrying two straw woven baskets as they made her way to the center of their field, where their new guest was waiting. When they arrived, they found Knuckles standing before a tree, staring at it with daggering eyes.

"Ready, Sugar cube?" Applejack asked him.

He turned around and casually walked up to the two, "Yea, what do you want me to do?"

"Big Mac was cummon down with somethin', so we need an extra pair of hooves to help us to buck them apples before harvest's over and done." She answered him.

"Uh...You mean hands?" He asked in confusion.

She and her little sister trotted over to the next row of trees, standing underneath it with her back hoofs facing a tree full of apples.

"Now, all you got to do is get them apples out of them there trees." Applejack instructed him.

Knuckles chuckled, "Is that it? Just pick apples out of a bunch of trees. No sweat!"

With his fists, he scaled up a tree beside him. When he was among the branches, he began to pick each apple one by one, letting them fall to the ground. After a couple of minutes the whole tree was stripped of its apples, and Knuckles hopped down from the tree. When he was looking around for Applejack, he found three trees already missing its apples. When he went around, he found them working on the next tree.

"How did you clear those trees that fast?" He asked approaching them.

Applejack gave the tree a good buck with her hind legs, knocking every apple down while her litter sister, who was balancing a basket on her forehead, was galloping to one end of the tree to another catching them.

"If you hit them trees just right, all them apples come down in a lickidy split."

"Huh." Knuckles sighed, "Sounds easier than climbing."

He set himself in front of a tree, popping his fist and drew it behind him. In one swift motion he punched the tree with all of his might.

Only to topple the whole tree over with a crashing rattle; its roots sticking out of the bottom.

Applejack and her little sister galloped to him.

"My mister, you're so strong!" Applebloom politely commented.

Applejack stared at him in unbelief.

"When I said buck the tree, I didn't mean knock the darn thing over!" Applejack snapped.

"Heh, sorry." Knuckles went to the side of the mid-size tree and put his white mittens underneath it, "Can you go on the other side and lift; we can still replant it."

She snorted and galloped to the other side, putting her head underneath the main trunk. After it was put back in place, everyone went back to work. During the half an hour of working, Applejack and Knuckles were carrying a conversation; he even gave her a little bit of his back ground.

"Sorry about earlier." Knuckles grumped in his usual tone, "I sometimes overdo things."  
"nah, it's all good." Applejack ensured him, "but ah don't know anything else who can knock a tree over."

"Aw, that's nothing; you should see knocking a couple of Eggman's machines around." Knuckles proudly stated.

She chuckled and went back to bucking. Knuckles was still struggling to get all the apples down in one shot, but was zipping to one tree to another rather quickly. The apples were left behind on the ground, but he was planning on picking them up in the basket after he was through. After a little while, when the sun began to drop behind the landscape, an idea popped to him to finish the rest of the day.

"I bet I can clear fifteen trees faster than you can." Knuckles shouted to her.

Applebloom was zipping from one spot to another catching and picking up apples; the poor thing was worn out by the end of the shift.

"Is that uh challenge?" Applejack asked him sternly.

"What else?" Knuckles asked in a sarcastic tone.

She couldn't resist a challenge, a little fire ignited deep inside her, "It's on, little doggy!"

They stopped and stood beside each other, squwating and eyeing the tree they were going to hit first. When they count themselves down, they took off. Applejack was going one tree to another, only needing one good to knock the apples down. Knuckles took a lot less time getting to another tree, but had to hit a tree more than once before he could move on. When he was done, he ran back to the dirt road; only to find Applejack there with a charmful smirk on her face.

"Beatcha." She cooed.

He rolled his eyes, "You just got lucky."

She trotted over to him, "Granny Smith is wiping up some homemade apple pies for tonight."

"Bet I can eat a pie faster than you can."

She smirked wider, "Oh, no pony's crazy enough to take meh on a pie eatin' contest!"

"You haven't met me." Knuckles boasted.

They were well on their way to the barn. Applebloom was sitting on a rock, exhausted and more than ready to head back inside to her granny. She was up and on her way until-

"Applebloom." Her older sister called while passing her, "Can you pick up them apples me and Knuckles left behind there?"

She took one look at the apple field, seeing a whole bunch of apples left from the contest.

"Sis! (sigh), (sigh), this is full of baloney!" She cried to her.

* * *

The sun settled and Princess Luna cast beautiful full moon into the night sky, lighting the earth with a dim glow. Inside the library's basement, Tails just finished dismantling the robots he has carried from Canterlot; pieces of computer chips and torn wires were scattered all over the floor, and ready to be reassembled. Twilight was coming down the steps with her assistant on her back. When she beheld the bundled mess Tails has created, she galloped the rest of the way.

"No, no, no, no, no." She gasped, "You can't put anything together with this mess. I mean, how do you know what pieces the pieces are or which pieces go with which?"

"I-I don't know." Tails humbly answered, "I just sort of do it."

A large scroll and a feather ink pin poof out of nowhere. She levitated the robotic parts in midair and began separating each individual part into categories. Spike held up the checklist and began marking down what part is. Wires were piles with the other wires by their colors, metals were segregated by shape and size, and the parts she couldn't make head or tails of she piled into a corner. Tails was a little aggravated that his work was interrupted, but didn't mind letting her organize his things. In fact, when she was finished, it became a lot easier for him to assemble the broken parts together.

"Thanks!" Tails obliged, "That cut a lot of time off of my hands."

"Oh, it's nothing." She answered.

He went back to work with his two newly made friends. After a couple of hours of working, he was close to done with the machine. Twilight was on the side lines observing him; she never met someone with some much knowledge and skills, not anybody in her life time. She slowly trotted over to his side to observe his work. She couldn't tell what he was doing, but by looking at his straining eyes and a tongue sticking out just slightly to the side, she knew he was engaged in his work. It reminded her how she looked when she worked with books, either sorting or reading them. His yellow and white were flowing wildly behind him, and Twilight couldn't help but notice. It puzzled her; how do those things carry him in the air? Is that really physically possible? She took one last look of his body. The way his fur covered his body was pretty exotic to her, she never seen anything like it in any of her books or in her life time. He was, dare she might think…Cute?

"Uh, Twilight." Spike called her when he notice her to be in a trance, "You alright?"

She quickly shook her head, "Y-yea. I'm fine."

He just shrugged his shoulders and dismounted her. Tails walked around the machine to inspect it. It was no bigger than a small table, just light enough for him to hold. It was just a couple of parts away from being done.

"Can somebody give me a pair of blue wires?" He politely asked opening a compartment.

Twilight then noticed how polite he was when talking. She imagined her ideal boyfriend to be somewhat like what he was, intelligent, hardworking, polite, and most of all humble when dealing with ponies or other things. Spike was about to grab the wires until Twilight levitated them to him in a hurry. After a couple of minutes of tinkering, Tails backed away from the machine.

"Now, the only thing we need now is a shot of electricity to boost this tracking system on.

She trotted by him, making sure she's at a spot where he can see her, "I've got it."

Twilight charged her horn with a little bit of magic and gave off a small electric charge to the machine. The lights on it immediately turned on and the machine began making beeping noises.

"I think that got it." Tails stated wiping sweat from his forehead.

Spike walked up to it, "Uh, how is it supposed to work?"

"See those numbers on the machine?" Tails asked pointing, "That's an indicator showing the exact proximately of an energy source, or more pacifically a Chaos Emerald."

Twilight then approached it, fascinated of his crafting, "How do we know if we're close to one of those emeralds."

"To begin with, that percentage on the top of the screen shows how close we are to a power source. It's showing a hundred percent right now because of that necklace around your neck. The rest of the numbers below show how strong it is. Those numbers are low right now because it's only detecting your lone element. By projecting an approximate power number of a Chaos Emerald, it should be able to pick it up from a five mile radius."

Spike's mind just blew out of his little head trying to understand a word he's saying, but Twilight understood every bit of it. She couldn't get enough of hearing him talk in technical terms; it just tingles her nerves.

Suddenly, Twilight heard her assistant burp up a small green flame, revealing a scroll and a black book dropping by it. She levitated the scroll to her and unraveled it. The Princesses' signature was at the bottom.

_My dearest student Twilight Sparkle_

_I've forgotten to give you something before you left Canterlot. The book I've sent has been reserved for many generations of my elite solders who stand for the greater good of this kingdom. I believe it is time I pass it on to you._

_Princess Celestia._

She levitated the black book. The cover of the book had a series of weird white symbols on all four corners of the cover. There was an alicorn standing on his hind legs on it, with giant wings fully extended on its sides. There was a title hovering above it reading, _martial arts for unicorns, deadly spells and matter manutpulation revealed._ Twilight flipped through the book and saw almost every other page with drawn illustrations of different stances and how to charge a certain spell. It shocked her to her roots.

"I...I thought this book was just a myth." Twilight thought out loud.

Spike took the book and skimmed through it. He couldn't understand what anything in the book meant, but by glancing at the different symbols, he can tell this book was something special.

"What's so special about it?" Spike asked.

"This, Spike; is the book that Celestia uses to teach the elites. It's not just any kind of teaching, it teaches deadly magic that is forbidden to exercise in Equestia. I never thought Celestia would have anybody converge it into a book.  
Twilight has heard only rumors of that book. She has seen a handful of elite guards train when she was in Canterlot with Celestia. It terrified her to the core, the amount of power those solders posse. Creating magical spheres that explodes on impact, summoning lightning that can skewer stone, emitting scorching flames around your body and hurling it to a would be attacker. The princess is giving it to her just like that? Even though it may be for her safety? She never felt so bestowed.

"Spike, take the book down and lay it on the table." She asked of him, "I'm planning on staying up."

He saluted like a baby dragon would and went down stairs. Tails was pushing a couple of buttons on the machine to calibrate it and turned it off, turning it back to Twilight.

"I'm bushed." He yawned, "Where do you want me to sleep?"

She was about to say living room so she could secretly watch him, but took it back before she answered.

"You can sleep in my room, but let me warn you, Spike is a pretty loud snorer."  
He can hear a faint sound coming from upstairs, "I've slept through worst…I'm going to contact Sonic tomorrow so we can get ready to search."

They traveled upstairs to the main library. The black book was resting on the table, right were Spike was instructed to place it. Tails was just about to head upstairs until Twilight called him.

"Wait." She had a little smirk on her face, "Can you explain to me how that thing in your ear works again?"

"Sure. It receives radio frequencies from another user and translates it into speech."

Twilight tingled with excitement when those words reached her ears. She went for her book and began reading the forbidding contents inside.

* * *

Discord gazed upon the night sky. Eggman was right on cue with his landing, he can sense his presents getting closer and closer by each second as his Space Carrier prepares to land. There was a problem, though. He can also sense another being close to him. If he can remember correctly, it was the presence of a changeling, nasty little pests that harassed his kingdom when he was ruler of Equestia. He definably recognizes their ruler, or 'mother' in this case; something he'd rather not remember. Why, this would never do! He can bet his lion paw that their queen is eyeing at the carrier, an easy prey since all of those machines were destroyed. He needed a mechanical master mind to infiltrate Celesta's Kingdom, not a swarm of cos-players. She always looking for something to take over, anything; didn't matter! Least he has a solution to this problem, a fun solution at that. He happened to find another emerald just an hour ago while sunbathing inside a volcano, and he just made a friend that can harness it. Shadow rather surprises him, though. He never imagined him to have a soft spot for lives; contrary of what he seen when he was watching him escaping from Canterlot. He didn't even have to corrupt him, the only thing he had to do was perform a small illusion spell and everything was set.

Shadow was waiting for him yet again in the Ever Free Forest, looking upon Luna's moon. He knew deep down inside, that she could have taken him out in a full fight, even with his emerald. Suddenly, Discord appeared in front of him holding a small paper-wrapped box with a pink bow on top.

"What's that?" He growled in his usual deep tone.

"Why, it's a gift!" Discord cheered, "I just wanted to give you something for all the trouble you've put yourself through."

Shadow shrugged and took the box from him. When he took the cute little bowl off and opened the box, he couldn't believe his eyes…It was a Chaos Emerald.

"Where did you find it?" he demanded.

"I've bumped into it while snooping around in a volcano somewhere; it was a matter of luck really."

Shadow took the emerald, holding it in his other hand. He felt energy, strong energy; mounts of power surging through his body, begging to be unleashed. The two emeralds vanished, now imbedded in him. Discord hovered just slightly away from him, surprised of how much energy those things actually hold.

"Now, there is a vicious race of ponies that was eyeballing Canterlot. It would be convenient of you if you would to go over there and take out their uh…'Mother'".

"Why should I?" Shadow asked annoyed, "That will only help if I strike the same time they do."

Discord hovered closer to him, "Those things are after those emeralds too, dear Shadow." He lied, "I can't imagine you going against not two, but three alicorns at the same time."

"So it's smarter to take her out alone."

"Exactly, and that's not all, she's weaker than the two princesses. I've heard that she managed to stand against Celestia toe to toe and won, but the way I understand it, it was under special circumstances."

"What happened during the invasion?" He asked curiously.

"Well, they planned a strike during a royal wedding. Their leader disguised herself as the bribe and tried to marry the captain of the Royal Guard. Things didn't go exactly as planned, but she fed off of so much love that she stored enough energy to overpower Celestia."

Shadow raised his hands, "Wait…Feed off of love?"

"I know, it's cheesy." Discord sighed, "The invasion was thwarted when Cadence escaped. If I'm correct, they should be weaken enough for you to take the whole colony out! With my help of course."

Shadow sneered at the moon, "If it's worth freeing a kingdom from bondage; I'll do it."

* * *

_**Author's notes.**_

Don't you just love it when Pinkie breaks the fourth wall…I love it too.

I know this chapter didn't have any kind of action, but I promise you the next chapter will be a lot better. I decided to do a whole chapter of the characters interacting with each other. Sonic and Rainbow will be talking in the next chapter, I guarantee it! I have plenty of plans I'm about to execute, and I want every reader to be there to experience it.

How did everyone like the interaction? I was planning on having Fluttershy and Amy talking, but I'm saving that for later. (if I did put those two in this chapter, it would have been pretty boring). This chapter feels a little weak, but I'm planning making it up for it.

O.K. Deadline. I'm thinking about December 14. I should be done way before then, but you never know.

And about my pole.** Readers, please vote! I'm planning on making another mlp fanfic and I need your opinion to do my story. I won't do one if no one will read it.**

And lastly, I wish I could shake everybody's hand. This story is really taking off better than I suspected. You readers made this happen! If it hasn't been for your comments, I wouldn't know what to do.

Brohoof and all of that good stuff! (I mean seriously, what kind of traditions do you fans carry?)

_**Next time on When Chaos Stirs**_

What happens if Robotnik kidnaps dangerous creatures from the Ever Free Forest and turns them into machines? What happens if Shadow is put up against a swarm of Changelings with nothing but two ancient emeralds? And how in the heck will the mane 6 and the Sonic Team will settle their differences?

**FOLLOW TO FIND OUT!**

(If you find the sneak peak a little annoying; just comment…I'll be more than happy to keep you in the dark.)


	8. Chapter 7- The Fall of an Empire

_**Author**_

**I've seen in the comments that almost NO ONE was happy with my explanation. I'm going to be honest, I don't even believe that the SEGA corporation themselves have an accurate measurement of his speed; we can only imagine how fast he can go. His speed varies in each game. I remember back from Sonic Adventures that he didn't even have a boost system. **

**As for Rainbow, no one has an accurate measurement on her either, other than she can break the sound barrier with enough effort, or some kind of barrier.**

**I'm urging readers to stop with this pointless argument. No one is really right, and I'm sure I'm not right either on Sonic's or Rainbow's speed. In this fan fiction, I wanted to give Rainbow a fair chance against him…He'll be able to race her again later in the story; with him completely rested.**

**Tell you what, I'm going to take that back. Since Sonic didn't have a chance to use the boost yet, he'll be able to use it from here on in, as if he was able to use it the entire time. Forget realism.**

**And I'm doing everything I can for the typos…Like I said before, I'm not a English major. I know it can be annoying to spot one, but just hang with me.**

**Just enjoy the fan fiction, don't let this bother you.**

* * *

A scorching fire ball engulfed the giant Space Carrier as it began to rage towards the surface of the planet. Its gigantic wings began to fold inwards; rockets from certain part of the ship began firing at full blast, rotating the ship to its underside. Countless of med bots were rushing to one side of its interior to another, frantically rerouting wires to keep the ship intact. Robotnik was standing in front of a large circular table in a discrete room, flipping a switch under the table to turn on a series of holograms to display the area they were landing. The map it shown displayed every single tree in the area, showing every species of animal and every bit of information about them; life expectancy, habits, even diet and eating habits. This is expected from unit 021, never leaving anything out for its master, even it may be useless.

Unit 021 rolled by him, stiffing its metal body in a salute.

"We are approximately ten thousand miles from contact." It reported, "This ship is more than likely to survive the impact intact."

"Any chance of detection when we cross the atmosphere?" He asked in a little worry.

"Chances are very unlikely." It said, "We are too far away from intelligent life to hear or visually detect us. I must also report of several animals nearby the landing site, perfect to manufacture another army."

"Excellent, I'll order a small group of med bots to scout out right after we land."

Robotnik began glancing at the holographic images in front of him, not necessarily studying the data but more of observing it as art in a picture frame.

"…Can you recall your first objective?" He suddenly asked.

Unit 021 looked up at him, scanning its own memory banks, "Retrieve an animal from Green Hills."

He flipped the table off and looked down on him with his trademarked smile, "It was because of that I was able to build assemble my first army. I still remember our first invasion; which was, well; sadly a failure due to Sonic." He clutched his hands together, but slowly released, "But knowing that I have a chance to become supreme ruler and place myself before all I can see. It's just a matter of time before that blasted hedgehog and his medaling friends finally slip from their winning streak. They may have won many times before, but I only need one, just one victory before I can begin overruling, and that is why I never quitted."

He began walking to a metal door at the end of the room; unit 021 followed right behind him. The door was a good ways off from where they were at; it was such a large room.

"It still fascinates me every day of my grandfather's finding of using animals to construct robotic machinery. Many scientists back on earth worked for decades trying to construct the first intelligent robot that can walk, communicate, and think on its own. It rather funny watching their first robots topple over on their first steps. Of course, Gerald Robotnik, with much hours invested in their pet project, discovered what the robot was missing…A conscience. When he took his pet dog and jammed it into one of their clumsy machines, the robot was walking and talking normally; it was no doubt a success. They despise him of his finding, though; saying it was 'barbaric and cruel' and never put it into practice, but I finally took it to consideration after many failed attempts to create a working and intelligent robot back in my young days…Do you know how many attempts it took me before I created a machinery that works?"

"No, master." It replied, "I was never informed."

He stopped, looking back at it, "…Exactly twenty tries before I used an animal…That's right, you are my first working robot, unit 021."

The robot couldn't feel any kind of emotion, but by gathering visual cues on his face and the tone of his voice, it confirmed a strong expression from him.

"It's my pleasure working by you, Lord Robotnik." It replied.

After a couple minutes of walking, he arrived to the front of the door. When he punched in a long number combination on the lock, the door began moving up, showing nothing more than a dark room until he flipped a switch beside him. The lights flickered on, revealing a giant metallic bird that stood to the very celling of the room, its body as big as a fully grown dragon.

"Have I ever introduced you to my finest creation?" Robotnik asked the little robot.

"No sir."

He began approaching the bird with a serious look, knowing that his machine was far from done. From beak to foot, it was armored, not a single part of its body was left uncovered. Its wings were spread out; more than double the length of its own body. They were small rockets attached to the end of the wing, clearly visible from the front. It hasn't been painted yet, but Robotnik wanted to use different color configuration than the traditional white and red. He was thinking more of black and grey, so it can blend a little during night time.

"I have been working on him for almost a decade since the Perfect Chaos incident. I have exercised all of my skills, recourses, and assembled some of my most advanced mechanical droids to put together what I would call a work of art."

Unit 021 rolled a little closer to it, "Master, I'm sensing no life forms in its interior."

Robotnik began to smile, "That's the tricky thing about this machine. It's operated by a network of supercomputers instead of an animal. It can calculate any combat situation and plan in Nano seconds, much faster than any intelligent life form. Those wings are made from a custom made metal I've devised. It's light enough to lift it off the ground, but several times stronger than diamond; not even a direct blast from a highly compressed bomb can chip it. The metal the body is built of is much like the modifications I've made on you, unit 021; able to change and morph its limbs into any weapon it desires."

The narrow eyes of the machine were giving off a very dim glow, not even bright enough to be seen from afar. Robotnik approached it until he was right underneath the machine, taking a closer inspection of it.

"I've built this thing for one purpose and one purpose only...Initiate Sonic. It can match Sonic's speed at a full sprint, if he doesn't have an emerald of course. There is no way he, or anything else in that matter, can damage this machine. I've reinforced it with so much armor that it makes up fifty percent of its weight. There is also one nifty little feature I decided to it. I have built a special compartment inside its mouth than can harness the power of a Chaos Emerald."

Unit 021 rolled to his side, "What shall you name this unit?"

The ship began to rumble, indicating that they were about to hit land in just a matter of moments.

"…Cyber X."

* * *

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER.**

It was bright and early in the Ever Free Forest. Tails was leading the mane 6 as well as his friends through the thick woods. Trees obscured the sun light above them, making the scenery around them dim, but not hard to see. They were walking for almost an half an hour now. Knuckles had a stupid grin on his face the entire time.

"That was some good pie last night." He commented out loud, laying his fists behind his head, "Don't you agree, Applejack?"

"Shudit!" She snapped gritting her teeth, "I'm gone' to hog tie you in horse shoe when we get back."

Tails kept his eyes on his tracking device. It was rather hard for him to decipher which way to go, the signal the device picked up was really weak, and one wrong move towards a direction can throw them off course. Twilight was second ahead of her party, jogging alone behind Tails. She was rather a good distance away from him, but…She wanted to get closer to him, wanted to get a little more information out of him. She judges in herself whether interspecies dating (or more hopefully breeding) is considered either uncommon or improper. What would her friends think if she tried to carry a little conversation with him? Probably nothing; everyone else is already getting along with the other creatures. She picked up her pace, inching closer and closer to him until she was right beside him. She quickly glanced back to see if anybody else was watching her; no one seemed to take notice of her. When she turned her head to him, she slightly blushed.

"So…" She began, "What is it like back in your world?"

He still had his eyes fixed on the machine, almost every brain cell in his head was figuring the numbers on the machine, but just enough off duty to answer questions, "Fine. It can be difficult living in it, but manageable nether less."

She didn't expect such a simple answer, so she kept on asking.

"Is there any other intelligent creatures in your world besides your species?"

"Only one." Tails answered still studying the screen, "The human race. They are the dominate creatures of our world, but our kind cope with it like we are them."

She asked another question, hanging onto every word he's speaking, "Do you have any friends back in your world?"

"Yes." He yet again answered informally, "I used to be picked on when I was little until I became friends with Sonic."

Little did she know that Sonic was walking by him, catching every single word she spoke. He had to keep himself from snickering; he was too sure of her overly friendly approach. She leaned a little closer to him so she can whisper.

"Are you interested in any females back on your planet?"

"No." He simply answered still studying the numbers.

Sonic almost burst our loud laughing. It's too hilarious to see his mind oblivious when it's on a task. Tail's face still had the same blank expression. Twilight decided to push it a little further, still whispering.

"Have you considered it?"

"Well…" He cast his eyes upwards, thinking back for a second then resumed to the screen, "I never thought about it."

The blue hedgehog had to cover his mouth and hit a tree stump near him to keep his childish giggles in. Twilight finally took noticed of him and quickly backed far away from him, face as red as a cute little button. Her assistant, who was walking right beside Rarity, wasn't having much luck either. It was absolutely tough for a baby dragon to relate to a classy mare like miss Rarity. Every time he does says something the conversation dies away after a sentence.

Of course, he couldn't help but to ask Twilight for a mustache and side burns before they set off.

"Now, have you ever considered expanding your business?" He asked gesturing his hands while trying to sound like a sophisticated pony.

It must have failed, because she found his tone to be a little bit ridiculous.

"Well I have, little Spike." She politely answered, "I'm not earning enough to buy ads or anything as such. Ponyvill is too small of a town to really profit, but it's a sure spot to earn a living since I have the only boutique in town."

He continued his little charade for a couple of seconds until Rarity turned her head, and saw Rainbow Dash just hovering along as if SOMEPONY doesn't have anything to do like talk to a certain hedgehog. Rainbow noticed her giving him a stern glair while nodding her head to Sonic's direction. Rainbow grunted loudly and slowly hovered to him. Spike sadly end his conversation when he realized he's not getting anywhere with her…Maybe a full-grown beard might sweep her hooves off.

The cyan Pegasus wasn't in any hurry catching up to Sonic. She just hovered alone side him with a angry look in her eyes, front hooves crossed.

"Sup." She spat out.

He looked towards her direction and beheld a very irritated cyan pegasus.

"Hey." He politely greeted her.

She killed the conversation right there, and it took one nasty look from Rarity for her to keep talking.

"How's your day?" She growled.

It didn't take a psychologist to pick up her mood, "How's yours?" He asked with a smirk.

She stared him dead in the eye, "How do you think I feel babysitting a murderer?"

He sighed, "I didn't try to kill the princesses; I don't know how I can prove that to you."

"Don't try! We all know you're guilty."

He shook his head and walked a little ways until he heard a certain lavender unicorn on his side. He looked over and saw her creeping up on Tails again. Sonic nudged Rainbow on her side.

"What?!" She snapped.

He pointed towards Twilight, "Your friend has been very friendly towards him since the entire trip through here."

She grinned, but made sure he didn't see it, "Really?"

Twilight gave it one more shot at him, aware that his mind is too focused on the machine to really comprehend whatever else is going on. She leaned close to him, almost toughing his face and smiling slyly.

"Do you find mares attractive?"

Rainbow Dash's mouth dropped open in complete amazement when she didn't see any change in Tail's expression, which was still on the screen. She had her hooves on her mouth to keep herself from giggling.

"I always found interspecies dating to be taboo, but I guess I could."

Sonic and Rainbow fell back at this point holding their stomachs, laughing so loudly that it caught everybody else's attention. Twilight teleported to the back of the crowd before anybody or pony saw her, right behind Fluttershy. Tails finally snapped back into reality.

"What just happened?" He asked out loud politely.

Sonic zipped to him in a blue blur, standing right by him with a big grin on his face, "Just a joke somebody told me, don't worry about it."

Tails shrugged his shoulders and turned his head back to the machine. Sonic was about to zip back and for the first time, saw an actual smile on the pegasus's face, even though it's a result from laughing. As soon as she was aware of it, she snorted and quickly turned her head back to the road. Sonic zipped back to her side.

"We should definably race the next chance we get." Sonic suggested to her, "Just you and me."

She just stared ahead, completely ignoring him.

Sonic then gets an idea. He turned his head back to the dirt path, "I guess you admit that I'm faster than you."

She couldn't ignore that no matter who it was, "You've GOT to be joking me! I've took your flank down when you ran like the coward you are!"

"Common, I wouldn't call that fair." He went on, "I was worn out when I warped here."

"Yea, right!" She boasted, "You know you got nothing on me!"

"I'm going to prove you wrong. Tomorrow it is then?" He asked snickering, "I'll even let you pick the place."

Sonic recognized the expression she had when she tackled him; A look of sheer determination.

"You're on!" She yelled, "Tomorrow noon!"

Amy, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were walking at the back of the group, and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"My Sonic is totally going to leave her in the dust!" Amy cheered out loud, "no one has ever beaten him in a race, and never will!"

"Hey!" Pinkie quickly argued, "Rainbow Dash can break the color barrier, the COLOR BARRIER! If Dashie can catch him once, she can do it again."

"Hm." Amy snorted, "You've never seen my boyfriend at top speed! He can pull off sonic booms in his sleep."

"Ah, Uh!" Pinkie shook, "Dashie's faster!"

"Sonic!"

"Dashie!"

"Sonic!"

"Dashie!"

"SONIC!"

"DASHIE!"

"SONIC!"

"SONIC!"

"DA-oh, bull crap!" Amy spat.

Pinkie put a hoof on her own chin; puzzled, "Hm…That usually works."

"um…" Fluttershy cautiously chimed in, "c-can you two please stop arguing."

Pinkie bounced in front of her, "Tell her, Fluttershy. Tell her that our Dashie is faster."

"Oh, uh…I-I wouldn't know."

"Common." Pinkie begged, "prettyprettyprettyprettypret typretty please?"

"Please, I-I don't want in on this. They're both fast."

Suddenly they heard some ruffling noises around them. Everyone hushed at once and scanned the nearest bushes or shrubs. Everything was quiet…Too quite.

"Whut was that?" Applejack quietly asked.

Sonic held a finger up to her and trotted around the group, listening very closely to try to hear the sound again. Rainbow Dash decided to fly off the ground to the limbs above, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Darling, do you see anything?" Rarity asked out loud.

After a second Dash's eyes suddenly widen in terror. She flew right back down and plummeted right next to Twilight, startling her.

"Put a shield up, Twilight!" She demanded.

Everyone thought fast and started huddling towards her as close as they can. Twilight was caught off guard.

"What's going on?" She asked frighten.

"Don't ask question, just do it!" Rainbow shouted.

She quickly charged her horn with magic. All of a sudden, a huge creature of steel pounced on them out of nowhere. Her shield was summoned just in time to block it. The Shield knocked the creature backways, and the group got a good glimpse of it. It began to stand on its four legs, its bloody-metallic claws gripping the earth beneath it. Its short and sharp tail whistled behind it, slashing a nearby tree with a crunch from the bark. The very little light that managed to reach the forest floor reflected on the creature's thin coated amour, which glistered grey with a hint of red. The miniature cameras on the creature's eyes dilated as it sneered at its target. Fear swept over them as they stared into those tiny red dots on its eyes.

"Is…Is that a timberwolf?" Fluttershy whimpered while she hunched down to the ground.

Sonic's heart skipped a beat. He recognized its color patterns from anywhere.

"Looks like Eggman decided to bring out the big guns." Knuckles commented taking a fighting stance.

"Wait…I thought Eggman's army was wiped out during the rift." Amy though out loud.

"It's never too late to hire new recruits." Sonic answered.

Before everyone's eyes, a new set of beaming red camera lends appeared behind the darkness of the forest. It stepped out to join with its fellow brother. The second one took its stance as another one appeared from the darkness.

Then the fourth.

Then the fifth.

Then the sixth.

A total of six of those metallic creatures were counted as they began to circle the shield, closing the gap as they approach. Everyone was thinking from the top of their heads, trying to figure out what to do. They know that Twilight can only keep the shield up for so long.

"Sonic, what are we going to do?" Tails asked him privately, fear clearly heard from his voice, "I don't think everybody here ever fought before."

Sonic took one glance behind him and saw Fluttershy shaking like a leaf, little strain of tears pouring down her eyes. Rarity took notice and ran to her side.

"Where going to do the best we can." He answered, "There hasn't been a challenge we couldn't handle."

Amy stepped up to one of the sides of the shield, staring straight up at a robotic timberwolf. Its metal teeth hovered over her, ready to tear her to shreds.

"Everyone pick a target." She cried out while summoning her giant hammer.

Sonic, Knuckles, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and surprisingly Pinkie Pie took their stance near the shield; each standing under a robotic timberwolf.

"O.K." Knuckles shouted out loud, "Twilight. On the count of three, I want you to burst your shield outward."

"I-I never done that before." She trembled, "The shield might simply disappear if I release my magic."

"You have to try." He grunted punching his fists together, "One!"

Every fighter took a deep breath and held their ground. Spike was on Twilight's back, sick to the very pit of his stomach. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his best friend to one of those monsters. Fighting wasn't really his thing, but if anything was going to try to hurt her, they're going to have to kill him first. He snorted tiny sparks of flame through his nostrils.

"Two!"

Rarity managed to coax Fluttershy long enough for her to stand up and hold her ground. She reminded the timid pony of what was at stake; her friends were on the line. Rarity sworn that she will stand by her side no matter what took place, it didn't matter if she was going to be skinned alive by one of those beast, she's going to fight with her. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Fluttershy huffing, eyes burning with anger. They stood by each other, ready to face what was coming.

"Three!"

* * *

At an instant, Twilight shot all of her summoned magic out of her horn. The shield didn't expand like she wanted, but instead gave out a pulse. It wasn't enough to hurt the mechanical beasts outside, but it did knock them back a couple of feet. Knuckles took advantage and dived straight into his designated target. In midair, he pulled his fist back and dived bombed on it. His fist went straight through the machine, but it staggered around and he was forced to jump back before it could slice him with its claws. The creature was back on its four legs, sparks pouring out of its belly but still standing strong. It shift its legs back and leapt straight for knuckles; unfortunately for him it was like seeing a blur. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with the mechanical beast standing right over him, its teeth opening wide and ready to sheer his head. Right before it can lean towards him, a strange blue aura caught it. It was struggling to deal the final blow, but to no avail. He turned his head and saw Rarity's horn glowing, sweat dripping from her head.

"Knuckles, dear, if you would be so kind to BEAT THAT THING TO A PULP BEFORE I LOSE FOCUS!"

He returned his attention to the beast over him and stood right up; giving it a good solid punch to its face. Then he rushed to the side of its body, dealing blow after blow to it. To his amazement, it was still active. Finally, he drew his fist back for the last time and with all of his might, punched its body with a solid boom. Rarity then let go of her magic as the beast was sent flying straight to a tree, hitting it with such an impact that it bend. The creature's beany red eyes slowly faded, signaling its defeat.

Sonic was dodging swipe after swipe as the robotic creature mercilessly attacked him. He was much faster than the robotic timberwolf; just closing in for a homing strike was proving to be a problem. After dodging another swipe, Sonic jumped backwards several feet and began violently spinning on the spot, dust and mud spitting behind him as he picked up speed. He launched at him, nothing was able to hold back his spinning attack.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

The creature somehow managed to calculate his move and swiped his claws at him in perfect timing. The hit sent him flying to a nearby tree. His vision became blurry; the only thing he was able to make out next was a large grey object charging at him. He pushed himself to the side just in time for it to miss, hitting its head on the tree. He regained his sight, and had an open window for an attack. He leaped straight in the air, and with his two feet first, homed on it. It knocked it on its side, exposed for another attack. With a sly grin, he curled into a ball and began spinning violently on the spot. After a couple of seconds, he spun right for him. His spines made contact with the metal and cut right through it without residence. When Sonic uncurled himself and looked back, he smiled. The robotic timberwolf was sawed completely in half, Oil spewing out of its cut open body and mouth.

Applejack waited ever so diligently for the mechanical beast to draw close. It was charging right for her, and she was ready for the little varmint. When it got within a couple of feet from her, she quickly spun around and bucked as hard as she could, hitting it square in the face. It tumbled backwards and hit the ground with a loud thud. It scrambled to stand up, and what Applejack saw almost made her chuckle, its camera like eyes were completely kicked out. It thrashed around violently, swinging and hitting anything that was near him. She readied her rope and lassoed on of its arms, and quickly tied the other end to a tree. She quickly did the same method to the other arm. When she was positive that the rope would hold, she galloped to the side of its face. In one swift motion, she began bucking the side of its head. The creature struggled in place as it felt its head become unattached, but it was hopeless. Applejack repeatedly bucked until she saw sparks flying to her side. With all of her strength, she bucked it one last time. She almost fell back as the object behind her lost its weight. When she turned around, she saw the head of the mechanical beast completely missing.

Amy held her hammer tightly as the beast charged. When it was in striking distance she swung at it, knocking it over to its side. It quickly recovered as it charged again, this time began swiping its metal claws at her. Her hammer gave her a decisive advantage. The creature could home in close enough for its claws to reach her, and every time it did approach her, she would counter its strike. Its body was covered with deep dents, and was staggering in place.

"Not so tough now, are ya!" Amy boasted as she charged with her hammer drawn back.

As she began to home in, the beast suddenly leaned forward and swiped its paws at her. This caught her off guard, and its claws made contact with her hammer. She lost her grip, and the hammer was sent fumbling wildly to the side, landing several feet from where she was at. Without her hammer, she was truly defenseless. Amy tried to sprint for her weapon, but was tackled to the ground by her attacker. It stood over her, ready to crunch her head with its metallic teeth.

Until something ram its side.

The creature was knocked over to its side. Amy saw what knocked it over, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was another robotic timberwolf, with Pinkie Pie riding on top of its back. Amy can tell she was having the time of her life.

"WEEEEE!"

The creature was thrashing wildly trying to shake her off. In its fit of rage, it trampled over the robotic timberwolf that was on the ground. Its body was being torn apart by the claws of its partner as it thrashed on top of it. By the time the timberwolf on top moved away, the one underneath was torn to pieces, limbs and head separated from its body. Pinkie continued to ride the poor thing all over the area, hitting trees and rocks along the way trying to knock her off. Finally, it charged head on to a tree to knock her off.

Only to have its head stuck inside.

It tried pulling and wiggling to break free, but to no avail. Pinkie dismounted, with ears flopped down.

"…AWWWWW!" She sighed out loud disappointingly.

Amy, with her hammer recovered, came walking behind it, and pound it on the back; completely crushing it.

"Thanks." Amy said to her huffing, "I owe you one."

"Owe me what?" She asked innocently.

"Uh…You saved my life."

Pinkie cocked her head to one side, "I did?"

Amy just shook her head, "Never mind."

Rainbow Dash charged head on to the last robotic timberwolf at full speed, leaving a rainbow trail behind her. She made full contact with its stomach, knocking it on its back. She dashed backwards to prepare another charge. It stood on its legs before she can reach it and side stepped out of the way. She loss control trying to redirect her path and crashed into a nearby boulder. Aches covered her from head to hoof, even the slightest move she made her muscles strain in agony. The beast was over her, rearing its claws back and ready to strike. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

Suddenly she felt herself being picked up off the ground; the sound of clanking metal fading away. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her environment in nothing more than a blur. She then felt hands on her back; something was cradling her. In a second later, the carrier put her down. She looked up and was shocked to see who it was…Sonic.

"You're going to be fine." He ensured her, "Nothing's going to harm you while I'm around."

She tried to lunge up and get back into the fight, but just using a single muscle shot pain throughout her body. Sonic stayed right be her, watching on as the mechanical beast was pinned down by Twilight's magic. Tails and Fluttershy took to the air and began a series of kicks on it, landing blow after blow on its body and head. Rainbow wanted to speak to him, but the only thing she can muster was a cough. She can only watch on as her friends finish off the robot with one final kick from Fluttershy. Again, she tried to move, but the pain was too intense. Sonic knelt by her.

"Can you speak?" He asked.

She had to cough a couple of times before she could speak.

"W…Why did you save me?" She whispered, "I'm…The only thing to keep you from…Escaping."

"As long as I find you as a friend." Sonic spoke up to her as she looked on, "Don't ever expect me to leave you."

A small smile crest on her face, which can be clearly seen by her, "You can't seem to take a hint. Can you?"

"Nope." He answered chuckling.

When she saw her friends and the rest of the party approaching them, her smile quickly faded; replaced by a neutral expression. Fluttershy was quick to get to her.

"A-are you O.K. Rainbow Dash?"

She then checked over her body, looking for any signs of serious injury.

"I-I'm fine." Rainbow Answered trying to move again, only to be pin down by muscle pain.

"No-no-no-no-no." Fluttershy begged, "You need to rest. Let me go to me cottage and I'll get some ice packs."

She was gone in a flash. Everyone was watching over her, with the exception of Knuckles who was on the lookout.

"What happened Dash?" Tails asked along with a couple of others.

Rainbow felt her muscles letting up a bit, allowing her to move only slightly.

"Just…Hit a rock." She mumbled out, "It's no big deal."

"You should try to move if you sustain an injury like that." Twilight suggested, "You don't know what kind of condition you're in."

"No, really." Rainbow insisted, "I'm feeling better."

Pain was still present, but fading away by the minute. She was just about to stand until something landed on top of her, putting little ice packs all over her body.

"There, there." Fluttershy mumbled sympathetically, "It's going to be O.K. little one. You're just covered in bo-bos, that's all. Just close your eyes and go to sleep, dream of happier things. No big bad monster is going to get you, not as long as momma-"

She stopped mid-sentence and her face lit up as red as a Christmas tree. She dared herself to glance behind her; everyone was either in shock or doubled back to try not to laugh. Rainbow's eyes were twitching.

"…Get off." She calmly suggested.

"Oh, um…I-I'm sorry. I have a habit to-"

"GET THE HECK OFF OF ME!"

She 'eeped' and jumped off. Rainbow stood firmly on her four legs, in pain but completely forgotten. She gave a stern look to every single soul in her eye sight.

"What happened in this forest stays in this forest! If someone was to as so much as relate to 'that' incident, I will hunt down you down, grab hold of your mouth, and rip you a new one! DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!?"

Everyone slowly nodded their heads yes.

"Good! Tails, grab your device and lead the way. Sooner we get through this, the better."

He did what he was told and ran ahead of the group. After a couple of seconds, everyone was walking again; with the pile of scrap metal behind them. Sonic was the last to follow, quickly checking the robots to make sure they were deactivated. When he was sure, he began to trail behind them. Rainbow began walking backwards to him, checking ahead to make sure no one was looking.

"Uh…" She began to gather her thoughts, "Thank you for saving me…I guess I might have missed judged you."

"It's cool." He answered.

They continued to walk along the way, following behind the group. They were making small talk during the entire trip.

* * *

Somewhere in Equestia, deep within the steep dark mountains, Shadow was skidding along a series of mountain edges, searching left and right for the Changeling's dwelling. After several minutes, he came to a cliff overlooking a large gorge on a side of a mountain. He saw a handful of dark ponies flying in and out of the little cracks surrounding it. He felt a weird vibe coming from that gaping hole on the mountain. This has to be it; it was exactly as Discord described it.

_This shouldn't be a problem. _He thought harvesting the two emeralds imbedded in him.

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light ignited behind him, stopping him from jumping off the cliff. He quickly turned around, to find his vision still obscured by the light emitting in front of him. He can barely make out a human slowly approaching him.

"Shadow." A feminine voice called to him.

That sounded like…No, it couldn't be.

"Maria?" He called to the light.

Slowly, the light around her began to fade. Shadow began to slowly back away when his suspensions were confirmed.

"It's me." She answered him, her voice lightly echoing.

She was exactly he remembered her. Her fixed blonde hair was swaying just slightly with the strong gust of wind.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked shaking, "I thought-"

"Destiny has a strange way of completing its circle." She interrupted.

He stopped right where he stood, no longer backing away from her. She began to walk towards him until she was just a couple of feet away from him.

"Do you remember what I've told you?" She asked sweetly.

He couldn't even look her in the eye, "…To use my powers for the greater good of society."

She gently embraced him, "Others may have seen you as a cold blooded monster, but I always found you to be my only comforter. You are an inspiration to me and to everybody in heaven."

Little did Shadow know that Discord was resting on a dark cloud way above him, gently pulling and moving the strings that were controlling the puppet below him. He couldn't help but suppress a giggle.

Shadow closed his eyes, feeling every inch of her touch, "I thought I will never see you again."

Light began to emit from her as she began to slowly disappear, "…Become what you was made to do."

Slowly, her touch became less and less apparent…Then nothing was there as all.

Shadow just stood there; thinking it was some sort of delusion or something of the paranormal. Whatever it was, it made him suppress a tear. Discord popped right beside him, as if he was just dropping in.

"Oh, Shadow." He asked sympathetically, hiding his giggles, "Why so blue?"

Shadow shook his head and looked onto the colony below him, eyes narrowed, "Nothing at all."

Discord summoned a tissue box on his paw and offered it to him, "Hiding your emotions can't be good for you."

Shadow snorted and knocked the box away, "It's none of your concern."

A changeling far below them was making its route around the hive, on the lookout for any possible intruders. With nothing in sight, it retreated back into one of the holes.

"Where's their ruler at?" He asked in his trademarked tone.

"Deep within the hive, my dear friend." Discord answered snapping his fingers.

Shadow suddenly found himself within their hive, suspended in midair by Discord's magic. Changelings were flying and walking all over the cave floor, as if preparing for war. They were at the very top of the cave, too dark for any of the ponies below to spot them.

"These ponies are scheduled to attack Canterlot in just a few hours." He lied, knowing they were planning to attack Dr. Robotnik's newly formed base, "It'll be just a pity for you to take on three Alicorns at once."

"They should be nothing." Shadow grunted, "Nothing can compare to the power of a Chaos Emerald."

"Oh, I know that." He giggled, "But why should I let you waist your energy on them, where's the fun in that?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "What do you have in mind?"

Discord reached out his paw through a little crack of the celling and pulled out the most sinister device he has ever held.

A little pebble, just big enough to be held with two fingers.

Shadow looked on him with eyes telling the draconequus 'are you crazy?'

A baseball hat appeared on Discord's head. With his tongue sticking slightly to the side, he aimed for one of the changelings. When he was ready, he thumped the pebble to the unexpected pony, who was just minding its own business. The pebble thumped right on its flank. With an angry snarl, it turned around and found a pony just right behind it.

"Hey! You got a problem, you perve!" It shouted.

The other pony was very confused of the situation, "Perve?"

"Yea!" It shouted louder, "You spanked my flank!"

"Span- What are you talking about? Why would I spank your flank?"

"What do you think, you disgusting filly fooler!."

"Filly fooler?!" The other screamed, "We don't even have a gender!"

"Whatever, you tend to your business and I'll tend to mine!"

The 'victim' snorted and turned back around. After a second, Discord grabbed another pebble and hit it again…A little softer this time.

"YOU LITTLE-"

A fight broke out between the two, casting small energy shots and beams at each other. One of the beams bounced off on of the walls and struck a bypassing changeling. Before Shadow knew it, every pony below him was fighting among themselves. One changeling was sent flying beside the two intruders and smacked against the wall, knocked out cold.

"Way to conserve your resources." Shadow lightly chuckled.

"Oh stop. I'm blushing." He giggled, "Now, the queen's dwelling is just behind that door. Just take a left after passing two chambers. Her door is heavily decorated with skulls and bones, you can't miss it."

His hands began glowing, "I know how to navigate."

At that, Shadow disappeared in a quick flash of light.

* * *

After navigating through the hive, Shadow quickly found the door leading to the queen's chamber. As Discord depicted, the door had spears sticking out with skulls of fallen ponies on them. The sides were decorated with bones, and just to give it a little more horror; a little speck of dried blood on the floor.

_I've seen worst, _Shadow thought.

He stepped back, took a deep breath, and charged straight at the door with lightning speed. The double doors swung opened violent, almost knocked out of the wall. With one hand on the ground, he looked up. Queen Chrysalis was on her thrown, sitting comfortably with two changelings beside her. Something about her was out of place though; black smoke was emitting from her back, as if she was decaying.

"Funny." She spoke coughing, "I don't remember inviting you into my colony."

"You didn't." He bluntly answered, the emeralds inside him empowering him.

She eyes suddenly widen when she realized who he was, "If I'm not mistaken, I've seen you on the papers. Funny stunt you did on that no good corpse if you ask me."

Shadow summoned a chaos sphere in his hand, "You don't look so good."

"Just a little sick." She simply answered, her two changelings crouching towards him, "I'm afraid you came at a bad time."

At that, the two changelings charged at him. Shadow teleported behind one and stabbed it in the back, it only had a short time to scream before it was stabbed again, killing it. The changeling disappeared in a puff of black and green smoke. The other changeling charged straight at him; Shadow stood there until it came within reaching distance. When close, he simply grabbed it from the horn and lift it to expose its neck. With his spear, he sliced its throat and threw it on the ground; quickly dispersing in a puff of smoke. Without a second to spare, he turned tails and hurled a chaos sphere towards the throne. Chrysalis teleported before it could hit her and reappeared several feet from him.

"You have some nerves challenging an Alicorn." She growled lowering her horn, hole-covered wings spreading apart.

Shadow began floating in midair, "Bring it."

She fired a green lightning volt at him. He teleported and reappeared to her side, a chaos spear ready to stab her. She quickly charged her horn with magic and emitted a violent pulse; sending him flying. He landed on his two feet facing her, skiing towards her. She took flight and aimed her horn at him, summoning a ring of flames around him. Before he had time to react, a green shield covered him. He chunked a chaos spear to try to burst it, but it simply bounced off.

"You've made a grim mistake coming here." She hissed, with the black smoke emitting from her back becoming more intense, "I think you'll make a fine addition to my trophies outside. Instead of just finishing you, I think I'm going to take my sweet time. It's been a while since the last time I had fun with my prey."

She charged her horn with more magic, focusing it on the shield. This is what she does to knock any intruder out before dragging the victim to the interrogation room, building heat inside the shield until the pony inside passes out. A handful of powerful unicorns have dared to challenge her. They may have located her hive, may have taken out her army and maybe take out her top guards, but this one part no one has never managed to survive through. The shield is virtually indestructible, even the most powerful wizards can't even crack it. She was laughing hysterically; realizing that she will be able to save herself by first feeding off his love to survive a little longer before beginning another invasion. This was simply too precious! She may be in a weaken state, but never weak enough to cook a helpless hedgehog.

Suddenly, she felt a strong energy emitting from the shield. It's surely not her magic, but it was something else, and it was getting more intense by each second. Right before her, her impenetrable shield began to crack along the sides; she could not believe what was happening.

"Th-that's impossible! No magic can crack that shield!"

The shield continued to crack alone the edges, spreading widely. In a green flash of light, the shield burst open like glass. Fragments stood around her hooves as the smoke in front of her cleared. The hedgehog was missing. She frantically looked around her, trying to relocate her target. Suddenly, a flash emitted to her side. Before she had time to react, she felt a powerful blast hitting her side; it sent her flying several feet before landing violently on the ground. Her energy was depleting by the second, that blast was potent enough to severally injure her. She saw her attacker calmly walking toward her, with a strange energy shard in his hand. She fired a fire ball at him in a desperate attempt, but he knocked it away like it was nothing. When he stood above her, he stabbed her near her neck; Green smoke and blood gushing outward. He brought it on her again, stabbing the other side of her neck. To his surprise, she began laughing.

"Congratulations." She coughed, "It took exactly twenty centuries for my death to come to pass…Who would have known it would have been at the hands of a weakling."

He stabbed her again; black smoke now just flowing out of her entire body. She continued to laugh, "My…Army should be here…Any moment…To bad you won't…Make it out of here alive."

He brought the spear up and stabbed her again.

Then again

Then again

Then again

Then again.

She closed her eyes and her head was brought to the floor with a soft thump. Smoke continued to pour out of her as shadow began to back away from her, confident she was finished. Her body slowly began to fade with the smoke.

Then within moments there was no body at all.

The smoke above him disappeared the same time she did. Shadow turned around, his entire view was obscured by countless of changelings; looking on in complete shock to see their ruler killed.

"You…"A changeling spoke up choking, "You killed our mother."

The two emeralds in him began to power him again. They felt his immense power, but that can never compare as seeing their mother gone.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR THIS!" They shouted.

At once, they charged at him. Shadow floated in midair, gathering every inch of power the two emeralds can give him.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"**

The next thing the creatures heard was the sound of a cave in. A blinding white light engulfed them every changeling in the hive…Every thing in the hive, exempt for Shadow, ceased to exist.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

Eight thousand words…EIGHT THOUSAND WORDS to complete this chapter!

I tell ya, as much as everyone likes to read a long chapter, it takes a lot out of me. Still, it's for everyone enjoyment. I hope I have pleased you well.

And about the poles…I only have three votes right now, and I need a lot more than that. Show some enthusiasm here readers!

Because the length of this chapter, I was barely able to meet the deadline. I want to pose another chapter before the holidays, so I'm going to say next Saturday. December 22. I know that's a long time, but I have other stuff going on. I have something I need to write for my church, I need to get back to my drawing practices, I need to get back to work with my Novel I'm trying to write…A lot of stuff on my hands readers.

Also, just to throw this on here. For those who have DISH Network, tune in to channel 102; you should fine a channel called BLOCK. Check the schedule ahead of time before the holidays are up. You will find something I know every brony will enjoy…Something like a My Little Pony Christmas special! I haven't even seen it on the HUB yet. If you don't have DISH; I'm pretty sure it's on YouTube somewhere.

Any please leave a comment before you leave…I need to hear your words. If you have the heart, follow this story, or better yet favorite it! Give me a little something for the holidays.

Well, see ya! I'm going to gourge on some hot chocolate!

_From Equestia with love_

_Harry_

(metaphorically speaking because the place doesn't exist and…Know what? You should be smart enough to get it.)

* * *

_**Next time on When Chaos Stirs**_

It's wing against foot, wielder of chaos vs. element of harmony. Sonic and Rainbow will come face to face to see who is the ultimate speeder.

Also

Shadow has an unexpected encounter with the goddess of the moon…Who will come out on top?

**Follow to find out!**


	9. Chapter 8- Foot and Wing

_**Author**_

_I'm going to go ahead and get this off my chest. I loved the MLP Episode where Rainbow is sent to flying school. My favorite Episodes for third season was that, and where Trixie returns with the Alicorn necklace (Whatever the heck it's called). _

_I can tell from the comments that a lot of you are very happy of reading this. To be honest, I didn't expect this kind of positive feedback. This is my first fan fiction…The best is yet to come readers._

_I haven't got a chance to edit this a lot, so just hang with me._

_If anybody would have noticed, Princess Luna isn't speaking in Old English like she was in the show, (expect maybe the Royal Wedding). I'm going to go ahead and explain myself. Chaos Stirs took place a couple of years after the Royal Wedding, I expect Luna after that long to have adjusted her accent to the modern times. That, and I have no idea how to write in Old English; if I can't do something right, then I'm not doing it at all; Best to have that then to have Luna's dialog awkward. Oh, and I decided to __**USE THIS TEXT WHEN LUNA IS SPEAKING HER CANTERLOT VOICE**_**.** (cough, cough).

_Go on, readers…Your chapter is waiting._

* * *

It's been almost five hours since the timberwolf attack. Celestia's sun began to settle over the horizon, and it's not making things any easier for the group. The dense forest was getting darker and darker by each passing minute. It was even becoming difficult to see three to four trees ahead of them, blinded by the intruding darkness of night. They have discussed about retreating back home, since it's dangerous to be traveling in the Ever Free Forest by night, but Tails insisted that they continued. His tracking device has been beeping moments ago, a crucial sign that they were getting close, and the percent number on the screen was steading increasing above seventy-five percent.

"We're just meters away from the Chaos Emerald." Tails announced to the group, "But this machine can't pinpoint the exact location."

Rarity stepped up, reenacting the diamond location spell, "I believe I can help you with that, dear. Spike, could you be a gentle dragon and follow me."

Now that's a request the baby dragon can follow.

"Yes, my lady! Command and I shall obey!"

Rarity giggled at his little frantic and lowered her horn to the ground. Not long later her horn halted her to a spot and Spike dug on the spot, dirt flying out of the newly found hole. After several seconds, he popped his head to the surface with a small frown, holding an armful of colorful gems. Tails carried the device to him to check his findings.

"That's not it." Tail's informed, "My energy readings are still the same."

"Well…What does a Chaos Emerald look like?" Spike asked.

"Like an emerald." Sonic snickered.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash chuckled at his comment. It was short lived when everyone else gave them a cold glare. Spike blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Should have figured." He said to himself following Rarity.

Spike dug up a couple of more holes with no luck. The sun was just moments away from settling; the darkness was now closing in around them, they had to stay close to Rarity to avoid getting lost. Sonic was high alert for any sudden ambushes until something nearly toppled him to the ground.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy playfully squealed, "It's been exactly three days, twenty-two hours, ten minutes, and thirty six and a half seconds since our last get together. We have some catching up to do."

He squirmed in place trying to shake her off, "Gee, Amy. You know I hate it when I don't have my personal space."

Sonic did manage to get her sweaty palms off of him; Amy put her two hands together.

"We should totally date tomorrow night." She continued.

Sonic sighed; thinking of an excuse to escape from her clutches, "I don't fancy myself with dates. You know that."

"Hey Sonic!" Pinkie cheerfully squealed hopping in front of him, "I totally forgot because of everything that's been happening but I'm throwing a party tomorrow night because you're my neeeeeewwwww friend and neeeeeewwwwww friends are always good to have."

"…So Amy what time do you want me to come get you?" Sonic quickly asked her with a shaky voice.

"Seven O'clock." Amy delight answered.

"I THINK I FOUND IT!" Spike shouted to the group.

Every one silenced and quickly made their way to the hole he was in. Spike pocked his head out with a glowing emerald in his hand. Tails took his machine to it and the percentage sparked to a hundred percent.

"That's the one!" He confirmed.

Rarity looked upon it with sparkling eyes; her horn surging with power when she neared it. She never saw such a spectacular diamond in her life. It was deep, dark blue with the edges radiating light from the inside; the amount of possibilities of fashion ideas. She can see it now, a graceful white dress with that emerald holding it together at the pony's chest. The high social ponies in Canterlot would be drooling with envy!

"It's about time we found it." Knuckles grunted, "It's getting dark out here."

Twilight charged her horn with magic, "If we huddle together, me and Rarity can teleport everyone back to Ponyville."

Of course, she made sure she was touching Tails when she announced her plan. In the book Celestia gave her, it recorded that two unicorns can combine magic to do a specific task. This saved energy if that task took a lot of magic, and teleporting that many creatures can take a lot out of a unicorn, even for Twilight Sparkle.

"Rarity, you ready?" She asked glancing to her side, "Rarity?"

She found her standing over the Chaos Emerald with a speck of drool on the side of her mouth.

"Rarity!" She shouted.

She shook her head and regained her graceful poster, charging her horn as well, "Oh, why excuse me."

Sonic walked over and picked the emerald off the ground, feeling an all too familiar energy taking hold of him. It made him smile feeling that power coursing through his body.

"Uh…If you two girls don't mind." Sonic called out to them, "I want to take the long route back to the boutique."

"You're sure about that now?" Applejack asked concern.

"He'll be fine." Knuckles told her, "This is Sonic you're talking about here. Nothing has killed him yet."

Sonic stepped in front of the group with the emerald in hand. He took a long-deep breath, taking in every inch of fresh air. With his emerald glowing, he kneeled. A loud boom echoed as he sprinted straight through an opening. In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Oh my." Fluttershy commented, "That…Is some emerald."

"Now you know why we worked so hard to keep them away from Eggman." Amy said to her.

"I…I see what you mean."

At that, Twilight and Rarity released their magic from their horn; and everyone disappeared at that instant.

* * *

Dr. Robotnik was in the control tower of his space station, which was now down to earth and established. The large window above him gave him a view of the lush landscape of trees and vegetation. His base was on the foot of a nearby mountain, providing it some cover from the back side. The control tower he was in was just tall enough to oversee ocean of trees. Unit 021 was by him, plugged into a projector. It began to play last few minutes of life of the newly established timberwolves his med bots assembled yesterday.

"CONFOUND THESE PONIES!" He screamed, banging his fits against the mother board. "THEY DRIVE ME TO INSANITY!"

He sighed loudly and began frantically walking around the open room; thinking but mostly to let out steam. After several minutes, he took in a deep breath and ordered unit 021 to play back the video tape. He closely observed the tape, looking for any detail he might have missed. If he couldn't do them in on the first try, he can at least learn from his mistakes. The first video shown Sonic sawing through a robotic timberwolf in half, another showing an orange pony bucking relentlessly at a timberwolf's head until the video cut off, and another showing a purple unicorn's glowing horn.

"Pause." He ordered.

The video paused at the moment the purple unicorn's horn began glowing. He looked at this with deep interest; this was nothing he ever saw back home.

"Do you have any energy reading on that unit before it shut off?" He asked the little robot.

"Yes, master." It answered, "At exactly one minute and two seconds of this clip, the energy reading spiked."

After several seconds of observing the picture, a little smile crested across his face; followed by a deep chuckle.

"Now there's something I can take to my advantage…Have my med bots completed their route?"

"Affirmative. We have multiple species converted and ready for combat."

Unit 021 pulled out a list from its compartment and hand it to him. Robotnik looked over the different type of species available.

"I have a special order for this species." He said pointing, "Have the rest go out and begin another assault on Sonic and his medaling friends."

The robot saluted, "As you command, Lord Robotnik."

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

Ponyville may be a small town by standards, but if there is one thing everypony knows in the peaceful little town is that if one pony knows,

"I can't believe that hedgehog is staying in this town." One pony complained while getting her hair done, "That and all of his weird companions."

"Don't think of them too badly, my dear." Rarity politely addressed, "They're not bad uh…Creatures. I've known the little hedgehog for a couple of days now and I come to believe he's innocent. In fact, he's racing Rainbow Dash this afternoon to settle their differences."

Every pony knows.

The streets literary turn into a ghost town, every house and building was deserted and seemed forgoten. Every business owner closed their establishment down, even the Apples Family halted their apple production for this one event. One spot in the outskirt of Sweet Apple Acres was flooded with ponies, in the mist of them stood two racing poles with a white line painted between them. The two expected racers weren't present at the time, so they made due with a battle taking place right in front of them; an innocent game of horseshow between Applejack and Knuckles.

"Sweet Celestia!" One loudly commented, "They've been at it for a full hour!"

And it's been exactly one hour since they started their game. Their audience has been growing by each round, and eventually caught every pony's attention. Knuckles threw another horseshow to the goal, nailing its target dead on. The two nails in the little wooden fence was filled to the brim with horseshows. They even agreed to take a step back for each shot and they're still making their target.

"All right." Knuckles sighed, "Something's gotta happen."

"Ah know." Applejack agreed, "Them targets are two easy for us."

They stood around for a second until a light bulb appeared above Knuckle's head.

"Tell you what…Let's pick different targets, and whoever misses; losses."

"Good deal." She agreed.

Applejack looked around for a quick second and found a nearby branch high on a tree.

"Betcha can't make that."

"Watch me."

Knuckles drew his horse shoe back and threw it at the base. The piece of medal wrapped around the limb and came to a stop, resting on the top.

"That's nothin!" Applejack spat.

She chunked the shoe and bucked it in midair, spinning onto the limb and rest onto it; much like Knuckle's shot.

"Not bad." Knuckles commented, "See that metal pole by the school?"

Applejack glanced over the horizon and saw a school several blocks by the barn. She chunked her horse shoe in midair and bucked it; sending it flying. It took several seconds before they heard a ping and the sound of metal rubbing against each other. She squinted his eyes and found the pole in the gate of the horseshoe.

"Made it!" She shouted.

Knuckles reared his horseshoe back and threw the projectile like a disk. After several seconds, they heard and the two metals rubbing against each other…Another successful shot.

Applejack grunted in frustration, and glanced her surroundings for another target. Something caught her eye.

"See that pegasus flyin' up there?" She pointed.

Knuckles had to cover the sun with his hands in order to see. It was a speck, but he could barely make out a flying pony with a bag of mail strapped to her chest. Applejack chunked her horseshow and bucked it as hard as she could.

Soaring was an understatement...It bolted towards its target.

Every pony in the area looked at her as a mad creature. Up above, the pegasus was making her last route; it was difficult to navigate because of her lazy eye, but she always managed. She was flying along until she felt something ring across her neck, almost choking her until the object rested. She grabbed the object with her hoof and found a horseshoe.

"Thanks!" She happily shouted below, "I needed a-"

_**DING**_

Applejack watched in horror as she came crashing down to earth with a soft thud. Knuckles quickly glided to her side, fearing the worst.

"You alright?" He franticly asked.

She slowly stood up. Knuckles almost jumped back when her eyes opened, which were swimming in circles.

"That hurt." She winced.

Every living sole in Sweet Apples Acre had their eyes dead aimed at Knuckles, with daggers ready to kill. Very slowly, he began backing away.

"I swear on my mother's grave that was an accident."

"No one hurts Derpy!" Somepony shouted, "No one!"

"I-I'm fine." She announced out loud, "I survived worse than a bump on the head."

Everypony began circling him. Knuckles took a fighting stance, ready to defend himself if have to.

"You know what happened to the last pony that laid a hoof on her?" Another pony asked clinching her teeth, "He wasn't able to eat solid food for months."

"I'm all right." Derpy repeated, standing on all four hooves brushing the dirt off of her, "See? Not a scratch."

The ponies around him began to close the gap.

"I said it was an accident!" He shouted.

"How do you sleep at night when you degrade a pony less fortunate than you?" Another pony asked, getting dangerously close.

Derpy then stood by him and put a hoof around him, every pony then stop their advancement.

"See?" She asked them, "I'm fine. No need to defend me."

They nodded their heads and back away, but still glaring at him. Knuckles turned to her.

"Sorry about that. I misjudged my shot."

She gave him a quick hug, "No worries!"

"DAAWWWW!" Everyone sighed in a chorus.

Knuckles froze for a second before returning the hug. He was about to turn to Applejack to congratulate her until-

"I see them!" A little filly shouted, "It's Rainbow Dash!"

* * *

"O.K…" Sonic quietly sighed to himself, "Uh…I thought this race was going to be private."

"It was supposed to be private." Twilight growled

Rarity quietly slipped behind the crowd; guilty before the verdict even decided.

"Well, more the merrier." Amy cheerfully commented.

The huge crowd in front of them slowly moved to the side until they can see the starting post. It was nothing fancy about it, simply two poles and a white line between them. Rainbow Dash can just taste the excitement in the air, the amount of eyes on her; it just sent tingles down her back.

"This is totally awesome!" Rainbow shouted.

She couldn't help but fly in the air and pose a little for the paparazzi; camera flashes covered her as she performed a couple of loops. Being in the air with hundreds of screaming ponies cheering for their adoring pegasus, it took her joy to a new height.

"Man!" Knuckles sighed out loud, "She's worse than Sonic."

"Ah see where ya come from." Applejack commented.

Sonic didn't bother with any distractions; he just simply walked to the starting line. No pony gave him any mind, except maybe a few that booed at him. Tails pushed his way through the crowd with a handful of equipment. Twilight was happily walking beside him…Very close beside him while levitating a large screen Tails assembled. She rest the screen in front of the crowd, several feet beyond the starting gate. Tails also set up a high-tech camera right by the start, ready to capture the moment when they cross the finish line.

"Thank you." Tails politely said to the violent mare, "I would have never been able to carry that on my own if it weren't for your magic."

She smirked and trotted over to him, staring at him with heavy eyes.

"You're welcome." She almost whispered.

Tails friendly smile back and went back to work. Other than Sonic, he never met anyone who treated him with that much kindness.

"Hey!" Sonic called above impatiently, "Anytime if you want to start!"

Rainbow performed a few more tricks and landed by him, looking rather annoyed.

"Hey! That's Knight of Equestia to you, mister." She shot back proudly.

He rolled his eyes and stared straight ahead, smiling almost, "Now, I thought we were friends."

"Nnnnot technically." She stated.

"Ouch." Sonic chuckled, "Even after I saved you."

Suddenly they saw two streams of dark clouds above them, followed by a faint whish of wind. The two Wonderbolts landed by the screen.

"Well, this is something I gotta see." Soarin said observing the two racers, "The knight of Equestia vs. The most wanted creature."

"Rainbow isn't technically knighted yet." Spitfire corrected him.

"Yea, but I think she deserves it." He sighed, "If she didn't go into the canyons, he wouldn't be in her custody right now."

"…You know what's so funny?" Spitfire chuckled, "She's faster than any of us and we're still her idols."

"I can't imagine her joining our team." Soarin said, "She's a hero on her own."

Tails walked up to them holding two cameras.

"You two don't mind if ya'll hang this camera around your neck?" He kindly asked, "Everyone wants to see the race too."

The two Wonderbolts happily took the peculiar devices and did as requested.

"Now, Rainbow cannot fly above fifty meters above the ground." Tails went on, "Can you two follow them?"

"If we stay way off the ground we could." Soarin answered.

"Now." Tails explained, "Those two cameras moves and swerve on their own to keep up with the racers. There's also a device on Rainbow that will beep if she flies too high. We and you two will know, so she can't cheat."

"And of course they can't hurt each other, right?" Soarin asked with a little hope.

"Not at all." Tails simply answered.

Spitfire harshly tapped him on the side when he stomped his hoof in disappointment. Tails retreated back into the crowd, where the other five mares were waiting for him.

"They're all set." He announced, "Where waiting for Fluttershy to give the count down."

They all shook their heads in agreement…Until after several seconds later they didn't see her anywhere near them.

"Where is she, anyways?" Rarity asked looking around.

Applejack snorted and stomped her way to a nearby tree. Next thing they saw was her with a mouth full of pink hair, dragging the shy pony next to the starting line.

"I-I don't want to do this." Fluttershy pleaded.

Applejack just shook her head and almost flung her to the top of a tall cardboard box. When Fluttershy recovered, she stood still like a statue, not moving a single muscle. It took a little coaxing from the cow pony to get her to move.

"Alright, every pony!" Applejack shouted, "This here race is about to begin! They're gonna run through Ponyville, then over the hills leading to Canterlot, through ponyville again, and back here. We have a couple of rules that these here racers are going to follow. One, no touchen. And Two, Can't go above fifty meters off the ground. If one tries to cheat then the other racer will win. Ama' clear?"

Everypony including the Sonic and Rainbow nodded their heads yes.

"Aright! Fluttershy, count-er' down!"

"Wait I have something to say!" Pinkie shouted to the top of her lungs, suddenly popping from behind the pole.

Applejack rolled her eyes and stood aside to let her take the stage. Pinkie took in a deep breath.

"Whatever happens in this race is for pure entertainment and not to be argued over in the commentary. Harry does not favor either My Little Pony or Sonic the Hedgehog over the other. Sonic and Rainbow's speed is undefined and any argument by it is invalid."

Every sole in the area gave her a blank stare, in a pure state of confusion.

"Thankyou!" She shouted before bouncing off the stage, "Please enjoy the race!"

It took everyone several seconds to snap out of their bewildered state.

"What was that all about?" Sonic asked whispering to Rainbow Dash, his head spinning from her rant.

"Who knows?" She answered, "She's just being Pinkie Pie."

He took in a deep breath to box in his fear and stared straight ahead of him. Moments later the roaring of cheers and hoots swept over the two racers. Fluttershy was on a tall box beside them, shaking feverously while holding a little checkered flag above her head.

"F-f-five." She softly shouted.

Rainbow crouched lower to the ground and Sonic placed one foot behind him, ready to tear the road in front of him.

"F-f-f-four."

The cyan pegasus suddenly leaned her head closer to Sonic.

"Let's spice this up a bit." She whispered to him.

"Th-th-three."

"What do you have in mind?" He whispered back.

"A bet." Rainbow answered with a grin.

"t-t-t-two."

"O.K." Sonic agreed, "If I win you will treat and respect me as a close friend and will talk to me in public with no shame nor disgrace."

Fluttershy was about to breakdown at this point, "w-w-w-w-w-one…"

Rainbow paused for a second, then spoke with the biggest smile, "If I win…You're dating Pinkie Pie."

"WHAT?!"

"Go!"

Rainbow Dash bolted straight ahead, leaving a stream of rainbow and knocking Fluttershy off the box. Sonic just stood in place, shooting himself on the foot for what he just agreed to.

"Run you idiot!" Knuckles shouted, gesturing his fists like a mad man, "RUN!"

Sonic shook his head for a second and blasted ahead, creating a small shock wave around him and leaving a trail of blue blur.

* * *

Rainbow Dash looked behind her and didn't see anything following her. A small chuckle slipped through her lips as she followed the trail to Ponyville. By the speed she was going, she'll be there in a matter of seconds. The wind flew by her mane and tail, an all too familiar experience. She knows her victory was hers; she beat him once, and without a doubt, she will-

**BOOM!**

She looked behind her and saw a bright-blue aurora blasting its way towards her, and before she can blink, it zipped pass her. Looking ahead, she can see it entering the town. Thinking quickly, she flew above the buildings, which was thankfully lower than fifty meters. Sonic had to slow down when he entered town, the place literary turned into a maze when trying to race through it. Rainbow looked down and saw him struggling trying to find the other end. Taking advantage, she zipped straight ahead, following the dirt trail.

After several seconds of squealing and turning to avoid running head first into a building, he finally finds the trail leading to Canterlot. He saw her several seconds ahead of him, and loosing until he once again approached the sound barrier. He began slowly gaining on her as a shock wave formed around him once again. Rainbow looked behind her and found him gaining, and after a split second passed her. Each flap of her wing was a gain of speed, but it wasn't enough to catch up with him.

* * *

Meanwhile back in on the out skirts of Sweet Apple Acres, Every pony was watching the screen with such anticipation that it can be felt. Amy was hopping up and down in excitement; she knew that his sonic boom would give him an edge. Tails was holding a small device in his hand.

"According to my speed tracker." He explained to his friends and the other five mares, "Rainbow can reach speeds of 540 miles an hour. Sonic, if running straight, can reach mach one."

"So that's why there's a weird blue sphere in front of him." Twilight said in astonishment, jolting down notes, "He's just approaching the sound barrier."

"Exactly!" Tails confirmed, "And his acceleration is so fast that it creates a light shock around him."

"My word." Rarity commented, "I didn't know he had that much in him."

"That's nothing." Knuckles said, "You should see him with a Chaos Emerald. He runs so fast that machines can't measure him."

She just shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly, they heard a faint humming beside them, like a tune. They looked over and found Pinkie Pie staring at the screen, bobbing her head left and right. They were just close enough to hear her.

"_Hm-hmhm-hm. Hm-hmhm-hm. Hm-hmhm-hm. Hm-hmhm-hm._

_If you're strong, you can fly_

_You can reach the other siiiiiiiide of the rainboooooooooow."_

"What the heck is she singin'?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know." Twilight answered lightly bobbing her head a little bit, "It's kinda catchy."

_"It's your right, take a chance_

_'cause there is no cir-cum-stance_

_That you can't handlllllllllllle."_

Amy jumped to her side and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, singing in a chorus.

"_Sonic boom, sonic boom (Amy repeating)_

_Trouble makes you running faster_

_Sonic boom, sonic boom_

_Save the planet from disaster_

_Sonic boom, sonic boom_

_Spinning through a world in motion_

_Sonic boom, sonic boom_

_Take it all the way!"_

* * *

Sonic ran straight ahead with a huge grin on his face, the blue aurora in front of him becoming lighter as he accelerated. He glanced behind him and saw nothing but a speck of the blue pegasus. Suddenly, he found himself going up and down. He realized then that he was running through a series of hills. Rainbow took this chance to gain him, and after a couple of seconds passed him.

He…Hates…Hills!

Rainbow glanced behind her and found his rival following more and more behind by each incline. He was on her tail, but slowly gaining ground. Finally, after several seconds, he found flat land. His rival managed to get several meters ahead of him, but after a shot ofAcceleration, gained his ground back. Canterlot was just around the corner.

"You're awfully slow for a pegasus!" He taunted out loud.

"Ha! Try saying that when you're sitting in front of Pinkie Pie at a dinner table!"

His pupils shrunk in sudden terror and sped ahead, turning his body sideways to prepare a sharp turn to Canterlot. Just about to boom, he saw a rainbow trail above him…She was already maneuvering around the tall buildings.

Sonic sped through the gate, and not to be surprised saw another maze of buildings, this time the streets littered with 'sophisticated' ponies. He looked up and saw Rainbow approaching the outskirts of the city. Luckily for him, he made his last sharp turn. With ground beneath about to run out, he made a dive off the ledge, running down the mountain. Rainbow was now flying right ahead of him, and with a quick sprint shot ahead of her. Now, all is left is passing Ponyville and back home!

Rainbow was flapping her wings like crazy to catch up, but to no avail. The finish line was now several miles away, and by each passing second Sonic was getting smaller and smaller. In a last desperate attempt, she flew up as high as her device would let her. When she was sure she reached her limit, she started accelerating downward towards the ground as fast as her wings could carry her; she had to shut her eyes because of the wind smashing against her face. It was a make it or break it, if she doesn't pull off a Sonic Rainboom, he'll win for sure. Sonic was running full speed ahead, the finish line coming up fast.

* * *

Almost everypony in the area looked on in discuss as they watched the screen; there was no way this land creature could overtake their beloved flyer. Amy was close to squealing; she knew her Sonic was going to rip her to shreds.

"Ah don't believe it." Applejack mumbled, "Ah simply don't believe it."

"Don't be so surprised." Knuckles grunted, "He had the advantage on her from the very start."

Tails was studying the little device he was holding. Sonic has hit his top speed, around 754 miles an hour, but Rainbow's speed, it was slowly inclining without stop.

Suddenly, everyone heard a faint boom over the horizon. When they looked up, they saw a colorful ring passing over them. It was so spectacular, every color of the rainbow passed over them almost at once. Tails quickly glanced back down at his device. His eyes widen; the screen shown Rainbow Dash's speed doubling in that split second and rising.

Rainbow has done it; she felt a violent push behind her as she shot forward. She opened her eyes and everything from her sides became nothing but a blur, the only thing she could make out was what was right in front of her. Sonic took one glance behind to investigate the blast, and his worst fears have been realized. Rainbow was slowly coming up to him; and no matter how much he gunned it, she was slowly gaining. He simply closed his eyes and hopped for the best as he gave it one desperate push.

* * *

"Everybody get back!" Tails shouted to the crowd.

Every pony began backing far away from the pole. They don't know what's like feeling the blow of two objects booming by them at the speed of sound, but they sure don't want to find out.

"I see them!" Knuckles shouted.

Every pony and creature looked over the horizon and saw a dust trail expanding; a closer inspection revealed Sonic's blue aurora. A half a second later, a rainbow trail appeared. They looked at the screen and saw nothing but two blurs, it was impossible to tell who was ahead.

As the two crossed the finish line, the bystanding ponies saw nothing more but a blue and colorful blur passing them. To their surprise, they felt nothing more but a gentile wind wisping through their manes. They all looked forward in confusion until a violent force slammed into everybody's chest. Almost half of them were gasping for air until a loud boom ruptured their ear drums. A handful of pegasus that were flying were instantly punched back several feet, sending them trembling to the ground. Everypony else on land was either knocked off their hooves or was sent flying sideways by a feet or so. Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were smart enough to cover their ears, but everypony else heard nothing but ringing for several long seconds. Sonic squealed himself to a halt while Rainbow pulled her body back with wings fully extended to stop herself in midair. When they looked back, their eyes opened in terror. They saw hundreds of ponies lying motionless on the ground, some piled on top of each other. Even's Rainbow's and Sonic's friends lay motionless on top of each other. It was nothing short of horrific.

"I…Think we over did it." Rainbow softly panted to herself.

When they feared the worse, a small glimmer of hope illuminated from the carnage. A pink pony was slowly standing on her hooves, wobbling but standing tall.

"That…WAS AWSOME!" She cried out in her high pitched voice.

Slowly, every pony and creature began standing back up. The ringing in their ears subsided and the next thing they heard almost deft them again.

"DID ANYPONY FEEL THAT!?" Pinkie continued screaming to the top of the lungs, lunging at every pony near her, shaking their shoulders,"WEWERESTANDINGTHERELOOKINGAT SONICANDRAINBOWDASHCOMMINGTH ISWAYTHENTHEREWASTHIS-**BOOM-**ANDTHENWEWREKNOCKEDTOTHEGROU NDBYAUNEXPLAINABLEFORCEANDTH ENANERRIERININGFILLEDOUREARD RUMS. INEVERFELTAFORCELIKETHATINMY LIFEANDITFELTGREAT!"

Every pony in the area looked at the two racers and backed away, whether it was respect or fear.

"What…Was that?" Some pony asked them.

"That." Tails answered while standing to his two feet, his friends following suit, "Was the force of a mock one point three shock."

There was silence…then-

"Can you two do that again?" Pinkie asked, hopping up and down in place, "That was FREAKIN FANTASTIC!"

"**NO!**" Everyone shouted together.

Pinkie sat down and gave a sheepish smile. Sonic and Rainbow walked back to their friends, the five mares gave Rainbow welcoming hugs, while Sonic had to endure a crushing snuggle by Amy.

"I'm so glad you pulled through!" She hollered, "I know you won the race, Sonic! I know you did! I felt it!"

"…That's an understatement." Knuckles mumbled to himself, coughing a little from the impact.

Tails walked over to the starting gate to see if his camera equipment was still planted to the ground. To his amazement, even though they were nailed to the ground by steel, they were still there, because the two poles that stood at the end of the white line were blown out of place.

Or…More like vanished.

"I'm going to play back the sequence right before they passed the line with this high speed camera." Tails shouted to everyone behind him, adjusting a couple of wires.

After a moment, the large screen, which was thankfully still there, displayed Sonic and Rainbow Dash seconds right before they finished. When Tails played the tape over, everypony and creature looked on in shock…Especially Rainbow.

"I…Lost?" She almost whimpered.

The screen showed Rainbow with her front hoof completely extended. Sonic was just inches ahead of her, by a nose almost. They had their eyes closed, their expressions showing fierce constraint.

Twilight trotted to her side, knowing how she reacts when she loses.

"Dash?" She kindly asked her, "Are you O.K?"

Rainbow didn't seem to hear her. Her head was hung down, body limped while hovering in midair. It seemed like hours before she finally spoke up. What Twilight didn't expect was a chuckle from her.

"We blew everyone away, didn't we?"

"…You sure did." Twilight sighed.

Rainbow hovered pass her with a smile on her face. Sonic was high fiving his friends until he saw the cyan pegasus standing right by him. He turned his attention to her.

"You've put up more of a fight than anything I've faced." Sonic proudly stated to her.

Rainbow reached a hoof out to him, "You got to be the craziest thing I've met." She rolled her eyes, "well, other than Pinkie Pie."

He reached out a hand and grabbed her hoof, gently shaking it, "I'm just glad I don't have to go out with her."

They slowly began to walk back to Rarity's boutique. The crowd behind him began to disperse, one by one at first then by groups. The five mares and the others were catching up to them.

"We should hang out when we get the chance." Rainbow Dash suggested openly, knowing that her friends were right behind.

He snickered, "Glad I could make your acquaintance."

"Yea, uh…You two." She answered with a warm smile.

Little did anybody know that Amy overheard their conversation. Is it possible for her boyfriend to leave her over a horse…No, no way and no how! He's above that, way above that. There was no way her Sonic would ever leave her. Amy continued to smile while talking to Fluttershy, pushing that doubt out of her conscience.

* * *

"Pathetic." Shadow mumbled under his breath, "Those creatures never had a conscience for themselves."

It was a blissful night out in the meadows. Canterlot was several hundred miles from where he was at, but can be seen from where he was at. A full moon was slowly floating over the horizon, silver light speckled the grass beneath him. He was supposed to meet Discord in the Everfree Forest, but what's the rush? It gave him more time to think…More about her.

"Destiny does have a way of fulfilling itself." He said, "First I was thrown here in a foreign world, now I'm trying to save it from enslavement. It feels like my existence have been preserved for this moment."

Through his delude eyes, he saw the city of Canterlot still on fire. Hatred burned inside of him.

"Those two will pay for what they have done." He said in his deep voice, his hand tightening into a fist.

"_**YOU!**_" A deep female voice boomed.

Shadow stood his ground and scanned his surroundings, a chaos sphere in both hand; there was nothing in sight.

"_**HOW FOOLISH OF YOU TO DISRUPT THE PEACE THAT LIES WITHIN EQUESTIA!"**_

"Show yourself!" He shouted while turning his head in every direction.

The lighting around him dimmed to a haunting darkness. A bluish mist settled around him, almost smothering the ground. When shadow set his eyes on the moon, he could make out a shadowy face on it staring right at him. Shadow recognized that face from anywhere.

"_**THE PRESENCE YOU SEEK DWEALS IN THE NIGHT SKY!"**_ She continued, "_**YOU ARE UNWISE TO SEEK OUR FACES!**_"

"Are you going to face me or do I have to march to your palace myself!?" Shadow shouted.

Lightening suddenly shot across the night sky. In the distance, he could see a dark chariot surrounded by bats piercing the stormy clouds. The ponies carrying it were darkish blue, fangs poking out of their lips. The chariot landed several feet in front of him, and climbing out of it was a tall dark-blue alicorn. Her horn was radiating and her large eyes where blazing white, flaring with power and anger. The chariot, along with the ponies driving it, disappeared in a smoke. Shadow can definably feel a presence radiating from her, a deep-haunting presence. Small animals that were around him began fleeing the scene. Anything would have run with them, but this…This only fueled his anger.

"_**YOU'RE IGNORANCE HAVE COST THE LIVES OF EIGHT OF OUR SUBJECTS!**_" She roared approaching him, "_**TELL, YOU MISERABLE ABOMINATION! WHERE IS THE ELEMENT OF MAGIC?!**_"

The two Chaos Emeralds embedded in him began charging. Slowly, he began levitating off the ground, eyes set dead at her. Princess Luna felt the sudden spark of power from him, she was tempted to back from him but stood her ground.

In an aurora of yellow and black he boomed right for her; she teleported several meters from him before he made contact. He landed on his two feet and faced her again, this time holding two white shards.

"_**WHAT IS YOUR AGENDA TO INVADE OUR PEACEFUL KINGDOM!?"**_

"Peaceful!?" He shouted, "Your city is on fire and you call it peaceful!?"

"_**HOW DELUSIONAL! OUR LOYAL CITIZENS HAVE ENJOYED SEVERAL HUNDRED YEARS OF PEACE BEFORE YOU CAME!"**_

His eyes narrowed in a flash of rage. He hurled his two shards at her; again, she teleported before they reached her. A huge fiery explosion erupted when the shards made contact with the ground.

"You and your sister are real tyrants to shield yourselves in your palaces while the rest of the ponies starved."

"_**YOU SPEAK NONSENCE, HEDGEHOG!**_" She shouted flapping her feathered wings, lifting off the ground pushing wind beneath her, "_**JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!"**_

She charged right for him in a blinding white flash. Before Shadow could teleport, he found himself pinned to the ground. Princess Luna charged her horn with magic and pointed it at him. Shadow retaliated by summoning a chaos sphere in his hand and knock her horn away, about to stab her in the stomach before she leapt off of him in time to dodge it. He came to his feet and about to charge before he felt something grabbing him. A blue aurora engulfed him, as if it was holding him. Luna's horn was glowing, using levitation to hold him in place. Sweat broke from her face, something was fighting against it, and it was only for so long she could hold it. Right before she could fire a black bolt at him, he broke free and teleported. Instead of searching for him, she stood in place; listening very closely for the faintest sound. She has learned from her previous encounter with him. He depended on surprise attacks and waiting for his opposition to let their guard down. When she heard a ping from behind, she immediately teleported herself off the ground. When she reappeared, she found him beneath her with a chaos spear stuck on the ground. Using her wings, she immediately flapped them down. A visible dark-blue wave appeared and headed straight for its target. Shadow blocked it with the chaos sphere in his hand. The wave collided with the bright-purple shard with a cling, as if a sword came in contact with amour. Before he could go on the attack, Luna began flapping her wings in quick succession, summoning countless of visible waves down upon him. Shadow blocked every shot to the best of his extent. The waves that missed cut deep into the earth with grass kicking out. Luna pressed on the attack until Shadow lost grip with one of his spears. He began taking a handful of blows until the other was knocked off. He found himself overwhelmed with sharp waves, cutting him with every contact they made. Luna stopped her attack and landed back down on the ground. He was kneeling, panting heavily while the healing effects from the Chaos Emeralds take hold. Before he could move, he felt a powerful jolt hit his side.

* * *

Luna has summoned a black lightning bolt to finish him. He was sent flying to a nearby rock, hitting it with a sickening thud. Something came out of him that she didn't expect, though. Two shining objects came out of him; flying in different directions. She found him motionless on the ground, the rock behind him deeply dented. She approached one of the objects in front of her. On closer inspection, she found a green emerald; lightly radiating a white light from the inside.

"This is the emerald Sonic mentioned." Luna said to herself.

_Ping_

Luna looked to her side and found Shadow missing from his spot. Before she had time to pick up the emerald, she felt a powerful explosion hit her side. It sent her back several feet, but her hooves was still firm on the ground. She found the black hedgehog picking the emerald back up with the other one in his hand. He felt energy return to him as he jumped in the air, bringing the two emeralds in front of him.

"**CHAOS BLAST!"**

A large yellow beam shot out of his hand, rupturing with green lightning around it. Luna charged her horn and shot a dark-blue beam to it. The two beams made contact, a powerful boom erupted throughout the area. The earth beneath them began trembling under the enormous conflict of power. Luna charged her horn with all the magic she could; at a pulse, her beam began swallowing Shadows.

**BOOM!**

Dust kicked off the ground as the beam made contact with him. Luna was panting heavily; exhausted from the fight she had to endure. She was for sure that blast got him, no existence but Celestia herself could stand before the full power of her magic. When the dust cleared…He was nowhere to be found.

What she did feel was a very faint teleportation magic from his spot. The varmint teleported before the beam made contact. Her eyes returned to normal, the strength she summoned was returned back into her with one deep breath.

"…We will meet again, Shadow." She softly spoke before disappearing in a puff of blue and black smoke.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_(sigh), another long chapter._

_Man, I tell you readers, this chapter was going to be half as short as this was. When inspiration hits ya, nothing goes as planned!_

_So…What did everyone thought of this chapter? I humbly ask you, my dear readers, was it good? Did it suck? I can never ask those questions on my own. It is up to you to lead me!_

_What I wish to do in the next chapter is to have Princess Celestia and Luna interacting. I want these two talking in a normal sense, with no immediate threat coming on to them. I REALLY want to play with the two's personality. They've been acting like the stereotypic responsible rulers, I want to see them act in their personal lives. How about everyone else? _

_And let me scream this out...**GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE**_**.** _It's really important!_

_About the deadline…As everyone might know, Christmas is coming up, and I'm planning on indulging myself with chocolate and presents. It's kind of sad for me this year, I don't play rated M games, and I can't find hardly anything on the PS3 that's worth playing…I will get a couple of things, though. To be on the safe side, I will say January 11, 2013. It's almost three weeks, I know, but don't worry. I'm planning on having this done way before then (I promise this time). I'm going to enjoy myself._

_As I always say…HAVE A MERRY FRECKIN' CHRISTMAS!_

_And about the preview…I decided to blot it out. I think it'll be more fun if everyone is kept in the dark._


	10. Chapter 9- Royalty's Call

_**Author**_

_Let me go ahead and take this time to say that I'm really happy about the race. Everyone's reaction really caught me off guard, I didn't know it was going to be that good. To tell you the truth; I was stomped when I was thinking how it would play out. When I got to the chapter, however, I knew exactly what to do and how to do it! To be honest, though, my favorite part about was where Luna and Shadow fought. I don't know why but writing the two is fun; I might even do a special when this story is finished._

_And readers…I would really hate to have another fan war. If you find something out of place, private message me._

_And last of all, enjoy yourselves. I wrestled with this chapter but hopefully I've met everybody's expectations._

* * *

Behind the library of Ponyvill, Twilight had a rock sat in front of her with the forbidden book Celestia sent her.

"Why do we have to get up?" Spike yelled at her as she flipped the pages of the book, "It's WAY too early for me to be even thinking about getting out of my bed."

"Sorry, Spike." Twilight sighed informally, "A good student always wake up early to study."

"Why am I even up to begin with?" he grumbled, "It's four O'clock in the morning!"

"And a good student always needs good moral support." She simply answered.

He rolled his eyes and took a seat on the grass. She skimmed through the book until she found the page she desired. It was a good ways in the book, beyond some of the most basic spells as well as additional information not known for the common unicorn. She quickly scanned the contents again.

_Little is known throughout civilization, is that magic manifests itself differently in every spell caster. Certain spells a unicorn cast may not discharge the same as a different unicorn. Levitation may work in the same way for some, while for others require a different method. Magic in itself cannot be define, it can only be defined if a spell user wealds it, and that magic channels differently in every individual._

Twilight skimmed down until she found the desired text.

_Lethal spells, as for killing, works in the same concept but requires more focus. A desired element can be recited with a simple spell, but instead of it immediately being cast, needs to be charged and manipulated before casting. No one could really master a lethal spell; it has to be practiced and wielded; like a talent. Take your time and think of the element you wish to use, and try to wield it in your body._

Twilight then recalled Luna using a black lightning volt before she was sent to Ponyvill. Taking that as inspiration, she faced the rock in front of her and summoned a simple spark in her horn. She then closed her eyes and focused that energy in her horn. When she felt a pinch of pain from the tip, she opened her eyes and her pupils expanded of what she saw. The tip of her horn was glowing dark purple and resting on it was a small clear ball with small jolts of white lightning shooting from its core, hitting the outer layer with a soft crack. Facing the rock, she pushed the sphere out of her horn with magic. When it hit the target, it didn't explode like she expected, but instead; the outer layer of the sphere simply popped like a bubble, and when the core came in contact with the rock, the electricity inside violently flood on it. Small arks of lightning swam on its surface for several seconds before finally discharging on the ground, and even then the rock was giving off a soft blue glow.

"Wow…" Was all Twilight could say of this occurrence; then hopped for joy, "I did it!"

She expected a round of applause, but the only thing she heard was a loud snore.

"Spike!"

The next thing she heard was a grunt and a snort before turning around to see her assistant stumbling up from a peaceful nap.

"What was that?" He yawned.

"You were supposed to be giving moral support!" She yelled.

He simply lay back down on the grass, sprawling himself out like a dog before giving her a proper answer.

"…Good job."

She moaned in frustration and turned her attention back to the rock. It was really awkward for her to follow the book; learning a spell and memorizing the steps to do one was one thing, but actually performing them was another. Even after an hour of practice, she only mastered how to summon a lightning ball and a couple of tricks with her shield. She tried to skim through the book for any additional information about how to execute the spells, but holds no information on it…But what she did found was something rather surprising.

An whole chapter about pegasi.

What was a chapter about pegasi doing in the book? Was it just for unicorns? She'll have to look into that later, for Celestia's sun was rising over the horizon.

She disappointedly sighed and levitated Spike off the ground, resting him on her back. Back inside the library, she trotted to her room and sat the baby dragon on his bed, giving him a slight nudge of affection before walking back to the library…With a sly smile on her face.

* * *

Tails was up all night working with the scraps left by the robotic timberwolves that were levitated in yesterday by Rarity and the ever helpful Twilight. Staying up all night was nothing new to him, in fact he can almost admit to himself finding this more pleasurable than sleeping; learning hands on with sophisticated machinery was that passionate to him. He heard the basement door open behind him, emitting a small crack of yellow light, but ignored it and focused on his work. Twilight was just trotting down stair to find her dream fox standing behind a table stacked with machine parts. With a long sigh and a devious smile, she slowly walked over to him until she was standing over the table on two hooves; standing right by him.

"Watcha doin'?" She casually asked; out of her usual accent but wanted to appear casual and friendly.

His mind wasn't totally oblivious, but focused more or less.

"I'm creating multiple radio transceivers for you and your friends. We work better as a team if we can maintain communication."

She closely watched his hands separate and piece metal and mini plug-ins together; loosing herself at one point trying to figure out what each piece does as he assembled them. When he was looking around to find another piece, she carefully studied his eyes to see what he was looking for. When he laid eyes on a particular piece at the far reaches of the table, she immediately levitated it to him with her horn.

"Thanks again." He commented.

She made sure he was staring at her eyes, waiting for a response. Twilight wasn't for sure if he felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach, but she felt a swarm in hers. She paused as longest as she could to last the effect until he gave her a weird look.

"Anytime." She simply answered.

He shrugged his shoulders and went back putting last pieces together for the fourth headset. In her head, she was thinking of several conversations to try to entice him to become emotionally blue. After all, all exotic novels began a relationship with an emotional climax.

"Do you have any other creatures in your world that has such a passion for learning, technology, studying, or anything in that nature that I'm not intentionally saying to relate my own?"

He stopped for a second to think, "There are, but I haven't met anybody with my passion…None of my friends can work with equipment like I can."

He didn't notice, but a sinister grin came across her face. After several seconds, she inched her body closer to him with her mussel almost touching his side.

"You must be pretty lonely." She mumbled to him, almost whispering to his ear.

"Yea." He sighed, leaning towards sadness, "It can get lonely with no one to share your passion with."

Her grin can only become wider, inching her body very close to him. "You know…I'm like that too. I can't recall anybody ever coming to my library to pick up any books. No pony cares to take time to study about their world."

Of course, that was a big fat lie because almost every day a pony would have a fiction checked out or something to research. He stopped whatever he was doing to answer her properly eye to eye.

"Well, I could check out some of your books to learn a bit about your world. I find pleasure reading a book or two."

She didn't know how to purposely form tears in her eyes, but she sure did try as she took this as an excuse to embrace his body. When that fur hit her stomach, oh sweet Celestia; how much it excited her!

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me."  
He was caught off guard by the hug, but took this formally and braced her back briefly.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I met someone who took pleasure in learning."

Tails quickly let her go, but it took several seconds for her to stand back on her four legs. Without a moment to loose, he quickly went back to his parts in front of him, wishing to get done before dawn. It was just one more headset to finish, and it would be wonderful for everyone to say in contact. Twilight stood by him for several minutes, either watching what he was doing or his body…Mostly his body.

He was just about finished with the last headset, just a couple of more things to put together before calling it done.

"Can you levitate that green wire over there for me?" He politely asked pointing his finger.

Oh, this was so romantic! Serving your crush in a deep, dark basement while trying to keep your intentions a secret. This reminded her of a novel she read about a mare and a handsome stallion being trapped in a deep dark dudgeon with nothing more than a flashlight and several months of food.

If only things can end like it did for those two.

She quickly used her horn to levitate the wire, making sure he was watching.

"That still astonishes me." Tails mumbled while grabbing the wire from Twilight's magic grasp, "Levitating objects without any assistance of physical forces."

"Oh, it nothing," She lazily sighed, "Nothing I won't do for you."

Tails took a step back at her comment.

"Uh, I mean; it's been pleasure assisting you." She corrected.

Thankfully it looked like he took the bait, "You too," He smiled.

With a couple of small white sparks and a flick of a switch, he picked the headset up and closely observed it, checking every part attached.

"I think that did it," Tails happily glee, "Now all that's left is to test it."

He detached his own headset and set the new one around his pointy ears.

"Hello?" He called out loud, "Can anybody read me."

After a period of static, he began to make out somebody's voice.

"Tails." Knuckles answered, "Is that you I'm getting?"

"Yes." Tails answered, "Can anybody else?"

"I can hear ya." Amy answered, "I see you put those wolves to good use."

"Sure did." Tails quickly commented, "Sonic, can you read me?"

He waited but heard nothing but static.

"Come in, Sonic." Tails again tried.

"SONIC!" Amy cried out on the other end, "THIS IS YOUR GIRL FRIEND CALLING! ANSWER ME!"

Everybody recoiled from that dreadful high pitched voice. Again, nothing but static.

"He always answers to that." Amy sighed.

"I'll go check up on him." Knuckles offered while the sound of falling apples echoed in the back ground, "He said he'll be hanging around the park if we need him. He's probably napping."

"Roger that." Tails confirmed, "Over and out."

Tails flipped it off and replaced it with his old head set. Twilight observed the six headsets on the table and decided to levitate one of them to her ear; a tad uncomfortable for her as the clamps pinched down on her ears, but numbed after a second.

"I'm surprised that this device can handle multiple radio waves at one time." She remarked while looking up at it, "I thought this thing can only handle one caller at a time."

"When we first set off for Eggman it was only a mono receiver." Tails answered, "But those Timberwolves we defeated had special equipment in their heads so they can communicate simultaneously. And the head set your wearing isn't really using radio waves as all; it's using a special Wi-Fi installment to communicate through a network."

Twilight remembered something about network communication while she visited a university in Canterlot with Celestia. It hasn't been really researched much because the amount of technical difficulties it seems to cause. The radio was much easier to work with; although a pony has to be wealthy to afford one.

"Wait. How come you can communicate with them if their head seats are using radios?"

Tails gave her a bit of a smile and a thumb up, "Just a little something called innovation."

She had to clamp her mouth down to contain a squeal of excitement when she beheld his charm. With another scheme in her head she approached him.

"Since your done here, should we go ahead and go back upstairs?"

"I was about to work on another energy tracker from the Timberwolf parts so we could track the Chaos Emeralds from a farther range." He informed her, "I'm going to stay down here until morning."

Well, getting him wasted with a hard shot of cider was out the window. She stomped her hoof down with frustration as he turned his attention to the strange device, but Twilight formed a quick plan before finally leaving him alone.

"Tails?" She politely asked, standing on her two back hooves, "I'm having trouble getting this thing off my ear. Can you do me a favor and take it off, please."

"Uh, sure." Tails happily obliged without a second thought.

As soon as his hand began unclamping the head set, she purposely tripped forward, immediately wrapping her two front hooves around him, as if trying to save herself from falling. The yellow fox instantly grabbed her to support her.

"You O.K?" He asked worried.

"Sorry." She whispered, feeling every bit of his neck with her cheek, "Weak ankles."

Tails was never a fox to leave any friend behind, "Do you want me to carry you?"

Her brain literary fried before being able to process the information.

"YES!" She screamed, "Uh, I mean…i-if you don't mind, I don't think I can walk."

He may not have a lot of strength in him, but she was surprisingly light as he began to place his two hands on her back, cradling her like a baby. Twilight gave out a long-dreamy sigh as she placed her two front hooves around his neck. He thought she was doing that just to support herself, so he continued to walk to the stairs. She savored this moment anyway she could, burying her head against his white, furred chest and listened to his slow, rhythmic heart beat as she let it sang to her ears. This moment was so perfect, this was what she exactly she imagined it to be; the dream of her life carrying her to her bed, ready to spend the whole night embracing him in her arms. To feel his breath warming her neck as his conscious slowly drifts off into slumber. Twilight embraced him a little closer as he began walking up the steps.

Until the basement door shot open.

"Twilight! I have a…"

Spike only had a second and a half to behold Tails carrying his beloved friend like a newlywed couple before Twilight teleported off of him, reappearing on her four hooves. She saw her assistant mouth hanged opened in complete shock with a scroll in his hand. Her face lit up like the morning sun.

"Hey, little Spike." Twilight quickly greeted, "What are you doing up?"

Spike took a second before answering to Tails, "Were you carrying her just now?"

Tails looked over to her and saw a perfectly capable mare standing on her four legs, "I thought your ankles were weak?"

"They were, but there feeling a whole lot better now." Twilight quickly answered, "How could I possibly take advantage of a new friend? Nope, not me, I would never do that."

Tails dismissed her, spotting her attitude a little awkward but didn't mind carrying her. Spike just glared at her for several seconds, he only had to put two and two together to figure out what she was doing. For her sake, he suppressed his smile and hand the scroll to her

"Anyways, Princess Celestia wrote a letter asking for Sonic."

Twilight levitated the letter from his claws and read it herself.

_My dearest student Twilight Sparkle_

_I'm writing to you to request an audience with Sonic the hedgehog. I'm afraid my sister and I have made a grave mistake regarding the case of the missing crown, for what he claimed about a twin was truthful. Luna has spotted him during her night patrol and confronted him head on. Although my dear sister was able to out power him, he teleported before she was able to capture him, however, she did see him with two shinning emeralds; which she believes to be the Chaos Emeralds Sonic has mentioned._

_I pray that you take extra precaution. According to Luna, he's much more powerful than the last time she faced him._

_Hope to see you soon, my most faithful student!_

_Celestia_

The scroll dropped to the floor with a click.

"Shadow fought the Princess of the night and lived!?" Twilight gasped in unbelief.

Tails took the scroll and skimmed through it. He wasn't as shocked as she was, but surprised more or less.

"You have to understand, Twilight. Those emeralds contain an unbelievable amount of energy, and each of those emeralds grows stronger if another one is near it."

"I don't know." Spike chipped in, "That's an awful amount of power to take on Luna and at lease escape from the fight. Have you ever heard the tale of Nightmare Moon?"

Tails shook his head no.

"I'll tell him the tale after we see Celestia." Twilight said cutting Spike off, "Tails, could you contact Knuckles through your head set and inform him?"

"Sure can." Tails answered flipping the device on, "Just give me a second to talk to him."  
He wandered to the back of the basement while talking to him. Twilight took this opportunity to check out his adorable figure one last time.

"Now you know how I feel." Spike mumbled to her.

She quickly shook her head and cast a death glair at her assistant, "You are not going to tell a pony, filly, creature, or any kind of being about what you saw, or anything relating about me or him."

"Ah, don't worry about it Twilight." Spike shook off with a wave of his claws, "I have my secret and you have yours."

As if anypony doesn't already know about his crush on Rarity, but best to take this deal than no deal at all, "Sure…That reminds me."

Twilight trotted to Tails while he was waiting for Knuckles to pick up and tapped her beloved fox on the shoulder, "Tails, there's one more thing I like for you to tell him."

* * *

It was just a perfectly clear morning; nothing to do but simply lie back on a branch of a tall tree and watch the very few fluffy clouds gracefully pass by through the blue sky. Sonic thought relaxation was going to be a different experience in an alien world ruled by ponies and princess and whatever else the imagination of a five year old may behold, but no, nothing about napping changed a bit here either; just like he wanted. The only thing that may seem different was a cyan pegasus laying on a branch on the other side of the tree, chunking a rubber ball up in the air and catching it coming back down. Things haven't changed for the pass two hours since they've been up, and hoping this peace endures for the next five minutes for him to nap. He closed his eyes to let the gentle wind lovably him.

_thud…thud. thud, thud, thud._

From the corner of his eye, Sonic cast it down to see a little red ball rolling to a halt as it brushed against the tiny blades of grass. As Rainbow snorted in frustration, Sonic grinned.

"Could you get that?" She horsed.

After staring at the ball for a moment, he stared back at the sky and closed his eyes.

"I ain't getting up."

She loudly snorted and put her hooves to the back of her head, letting her main dangle from the limb.

"Lazy."

After a couple of minutes of yawning and stretching, Sonic leaned his head back, staring at the tree bark behind him as if he was staring at her, "Where you supposed to be clearing the skies above the park today?"

"Eh." She yawned, "It's one of those good days."

He nodded, his smile growing bigger as he closed his eyes, "It sure is."

Sonic waited for several seconds for nap time to kick back in, but it seemed to have scampered from his conscious. His mind drifted to other things until he heard footsteps below him. Rainbow and Sonic looked down and saw knuckles glaring back up at them with his signature serious look.

"Hey, Sonic." He called, "The princesses are requesting you presence at the palace. Applejack and I are getting everyone together to go with you, just in case something goes wrong."

Sonic stretched his legs and rolled over to his side, making eye contact with him, "Well that's great, gather everyone together and met us back here."

Knuckles crossed his arms with one foot tapping on the ground, "We can make this go a lot faster if you and Rainbow come."

"Hey." He called down to him, rolling back over to his back and gesturing his hands over his stomach, "You see this body? It is in a state of stability."

The echidna raised an eye brow at him.

"A body in stability is the definition of an organism in perfect rest and tranquility. Now, this organism wishes to stay in stability while you, the body in motion, gather the rest of its companions."

Knuckles stood there for several seconds and realized that he's not coming down. With a snort, he began walking under Rainbow Dash towards the boutique.

"Common Rai-"

"Stability! Knuckles." She cut him off by pointing a hoof down at him

He let out a loud grow of frustration and marched off, pounding the ground with every step. Then he remembered something.

"Almost forgot." He shouted at them with anger clearly present in his voice, "Twilight told me to tell you two not to discuss the secrete thing only you two know with any pony, or with any creature, or with any be-"

"STABILITY!" Rainbow shouted.

They heard him let out a shout of anger that can be heard from miles around before disappearing out of sight. After Sonic let out a yawn and stretched his arms, popping a joint, he closed his eyes to welcome drowsiness back into his head. Rainbow rolled over to her side and closed her eyes as well, curling her body up as if she was cuddling against a plush toy.

* * *

It was a rare thing for the two Princesses to catch a break during a regular work day. They were sitting on their throne ready to hear their subjects, but the day was surprisingly slow; nothing has popped up for them to be involved, and any event they were supposed to be overseeing was rescheduled. Princess Luna was meditating on the night that she saw Shadow. It was complete none sense! How could Sonic be telling the truth the entire time?

When her sister sent a letter to Twilight just an hour ago, she set that question to the back of her mind to take pleasure of her break while waiting for him to arrive. Now, it's been a whole hour just her and her older sister all by themselves in the court room, not counting the countless of guards and a handful of Elites either right by them or guarding the main door or windows. No doubt since the attack, things have been a little up tight for the Royal Guards, especially for Captain Amour who has literary begged before Celestia for his finest ponies to be in her presence. She always felt uncomfortable having too many guards on duty around her, but after a couple of days, it began to grow on her. After a couple of minutes sitting on the throne, Luna creped her eye to her side and noticed two scrolls and a bottle of ink floating in front of her. This can only mean two things. Either she's writing diplomatic letters to foreign nations. Or, just maybe-

No, there was no way she would be doing that now, not in front of all these guards. Luna shook her head and continued to look ahead while her sister was answering whatever letters she was writing, waiting for the blue hedgehog to arrive. To pass the time, she set her mind to simpler things…Studying astronomy, there was a comet striking through beta 7439 two months ago.

_Poof_

A faded pink flash emitted beside her, a spell to send letters away, but ignored it and continued to think back.

That comet was strange; its light black tail was very peculiar, normally a shooting comet would have either a dark blue or yellowish blaze behind it, but a black tail? Her own personal library didn't hold the answer.

_Poof_

She theorized how this could occur. Maybe because it shot through a part of space that changed its color, or the asteroid itself wasn't rock, but some kind of mineral.

_Poof_

Now where did the myth of shooting stars originate? Of course, she knew that a sun couldn't move from its spot, shooting stars are asteroids. Wishing on them, though. It was a very old folk's tale she can recall as long as she could remember, even when she and her sister began to rule the myth managed to linger on.

_Poof_

Of course, being the princess of the night she would hear her subjects' wishes. There was one she could recall three little fillies making in a tree house, something about taming a wild bear to obtain their cu-

_Poof_

O.K. That did it! She has to know what the heck her sister was writing! Watching her sister's never fading smile and graceful eyes, she slowly leaned her body over, just beginning to make out the letters in the scroll she was writing right now. Of course being in a tense room, she stuck out like a sore thumb. When she leaned over just enough to see the letter her sister was responding to, she quickly skimmed it…And blushed.

"Sister!" Luna shouted, her expression going into a full blown shock.

Celestia didn't even blink, she simply made eye contact with her from one side of her mussel; her smile still present, "Yes, Luna?" She addressed her in a sweet voice.

Luna's mouth was clammed down and eyes narrowed in outrage; only have to point her hoof at the floating letter to get her point across, "…Here in the Royal Court!?"

Celestia simply shrugged her shoulders and glanced back at the letter, dipping her quill in the ink bottle and resumed writing, still smiling, "What, I can't write of how much I appreciate my royal subjects?"

"To THOSE kind of subjects!?" Luna shouted stomping her hoof on the ground.

After a quick second, Celestia let out a warm chuckle before summoning another scroll, levitating it to her little sister, "There's even one for you."

Luna let out a very long huff of sheer annoyance and cast a dark-blue aurora around the object; opening the scroll with somewhat of an interest. It was a letter from a stallion who lived in Las Pegasus. The scroll told of how much he thought about her, wishing he could one day meet her pony to pony, on a romantic dinner date under a full blissful moon. She read a little bit of his personal life until her eyes skimmed the part where he would marry her, and went into a VERY detailed description of what he would do when she carries him into her chamber.

"And I have eight different scrolls with the same signature." Celestia informed her with a hint of a grin.

Luna closed her eyes and deeply inhaled, letting out as much steam as she could before answering her in a calm but assertive voice, "That does not concern me!"

"It doesn't?" Celestia sweetly answered lifting her feathered ink pin, "Well, maybe if you don't mind if I respond to this charming stallion for you."

"No you won't!" She gasps pulling the scroll and bottle away from her with her magic.

The guards around them were stern and alert during the entire debacle. There was one thing they were taught at the academy they must always take to heart, and to never waver.

Don't ask…Don't tell.

Little did anypony know, they were faint metal clanks near the roof top, metallic creatures taking position with mouths gaped open.

Luna began to write a formal letter to the perve in question…To bad there wasn't a name or a return address, just a magic signature she doesn't recognize.

_Dear Subject._

_I am writing to inform you that I have received your letters. Now normally being as busy as me and my sister are, I decided to take a little time out of my busy schedule and personally write to you. Don't assume for a second this is an honor, in fact, this is a dishonorable warning! I may not know who you are, or who you think you are, but read when I write this! If I ever receive a letter from you with this kind of intention, I will__ personally send you to the moon with nothing but a fish bowl!_

_Yours truly_

_Princess Luna_

_P.S. No. Chains and whips don't excite me._

"Target initiated." One of the creatures whispered from above with a crackling high pitched voice, "Calculating projectile."

One of the robotic creature's eyes zoomed in, emitting a small laser light pointing to Celestia's neck. Another creature took position near a window and pointed a laser at Luna's neck as well.

Luna rolled up the scroll and sent it away with a burst of magic from her horn. She glanced to her side and saw her sister responding to another 'personal' letter, summoning a lipstick and coated her lips with a gloss pink cover. She quickly kissed the bottom of the letter before rolling it up and sending it away, a majestic giggle slipping from her lips while wiping the gross away with her hoof. Luna rolled her eyes and stared straight ahead again, this time not letting her eyes turn to her for another second.

**BANG! BANG!**

Two mythical explosions ruptured behind the two thrones. Celestia and Luna jumped and were quick to turn their head around to see a royal guard pointing his glowing horn down on a pile of sparkling metal scraps.

"We're under attack!" He yelled.

A nearby guard immediately cast a shield on the two princesses. The Royal Guards near the door were frantically checking the ceiling for any signs of invaders.

"I see one!" One guard shouted pointing a spear.

Every Guard in the room looked to his direction. A mechanical creature, almost the size of a large dog, was clanging to a decorated tile near the corner of the room. Its four stubby legs were stuck to the ceiling, but when it moved, it shifted its legs in a flawless motion. Its thick tail was longer than its head and body, metal but somehow swaying behind it like a ribbon. It opened its snake like mouth, one of its eyes expanding and emitting a small-red laser light from its tiny red pupil. Before anypony had time to react, a muffled shot rang out through the room and hit the guard who has spotted it. Without a prayer, the guard went limp and collapsed on the floor. A Royal Guard pointed his sphere at the shooter and with a burst of magic, sent it bolting towards its target. The spear skewered the metallic creature and was sent fumbling down with a crash, white sparks splashing outward when it hit the ground. In the rubble, a small green lizard crawled its way out of the machine and scurried away towards the door.

"What are those things?!" A guard shouted in a panic, franticly checking the roof and walls.

Another muffled shot rang out, this time the Royal Guard shielding the princesses collapsed without a breath. A handful of guards rushed to his aid while an Elite cast a shielding spell on the two princesses.

"We can defend ourselves." Celestia addressed him while scanning the ceiling, "You need to assist your brothers."

He nodded through his armored head and scanned the ceiling with the rest of the guards while the two Princesses cast a bright shield on themselves. They couldn't move while under their shielding, but the bubble can block out almost anything that might come against them and allow them to cast their own spells through it. A half of dozen of those robotic creatures opened fired on Celestia and Luna, but the shield proved its worth, blocking every shot and therefore keeping the Princesses safe. A handful of Royal Guards spotted the shooters near a dark corner and lunged their spears at them with a burst of magic. They made their marks, and the crawling snipers tumbled down almost at once. Again, as the robots hit the ground with a clash, small green lizards crawled their way out of the ruble, scampering to the nearest exit. The group of guards who rushed to the down solider who protected the princesses where checking over him; with one of them putting a hoof on his neck. They were surprised to see not a trace of blood anywhere on his body, and his face shown no sign of a struggle.

"He's not breathing!" He shouted.

"Leave him." An Elite affirmed him, "We'll treat the wounded afterwards."  
A robotic lizard took aim on an Elite who was standing near a heavily decorated window. With its target sighted, it opened its mouth and fired. The elite heard a quite ting from its amour and spun around to see a very unfortunate robotic assassin scampering for its life. With a quick charge from his horn, he fired a quick blue laser, hitting the target as it collapsed down to the floor.

"Everybody cast a shield." He shouted, "They can't penetrate amour."

Unfortunately, half of the Royal Guards were having trouble casting the spell properly. A shield was a tricky spell cast and requires a lot of energy to keep up, even senior Royal Guards would have to go through strains to summon one, but it was proven to be almost invaluable in any combat situation. A couple of guards were shot down in the process, and successfully retaliated by nearby troops. An Elite shook his head and decided to cover a group of guards that were having trouble casting the stubborn spell with his own shield. Following that as example, the other armored ponies began casting the spell on the Royal Guards that could summon their shield. Six muffled shots rang out through the room, but all deflected and retaliated by the Royal Guards covered by the shields. Dozens of green lizards were scampering their way to an exit.

"Everypony keep this forma-."

An Elite was hushed by a soft sound of clanking metal hugging the Royal Court. All became quite in the room for several intense seconds; then suddenly the six windows that covered the room shattered open with sharp figment of glass splashing outward, covering the floor. Before every pony's eyes, an outpour of robotic lizards crawled their way through the broken windows to the ceiling, scampering and swaying with mouths open and laser lights guiding their targets. The Royal Guards inside the shields began lunging their spears at whatever metal they spotted, and if can be helped began firing whatever spells they have learn so far at the invaders. There wasn't a single second that a muffled shot couldn't be heard, every shield cast were constantly waving and reacting to the shots fired open them. With the invaders clearly in sight, Celestia and Luna began charging their horns with magic and fired their spells relentlessly at the ceiling and walls with explosions and electricity. Metal scraps were raining down, every robotic creature hitting the floor with a clash. Little by little, the swarm was dying down.

A robotic lizard took aim upon an Elite that was covering a group of Royal Guards. With its laser light taking aim, it began scanning the body amour for any weakness, until it found the thing it was looking for.

A small gaping hole near the back of the Elite guard, about the size of a pin head.

It guided its laser light until it eclipsed the tiny hole. With its projectile calculated, it fired…The pony collapsed down with a clank from his amour. With the shield down, the ponies that were protected by him collapsed almost at once.

Celestia and Luna can see the swarm of these robotic creatures were dying down; each explosion caused by Celestia's magic were catching fewer and fewer robots. Luna pointed her horn to an empty spot of the ceiling.

"Sister! Can you cast a spell that can cover our guards from lightning?"

"What are you planning?!" Celestia shouted out while summoning another flaming sphere and firing it on a large group of robots.

"I'm going to cast a spell that's going to electrify the walls!" She answered charging her horn.

"But…You have to lower your shield to cast that spell!"

"_**I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE WHILE OUR SUBJECTS SUFFER!**_" Luna shouted with her eyes glowing white.

Celestia stood in silence by her sister's response…Then by the nod of her head, she began charging her horn while pointing it at the guards in front of her. With one flap of her wing, Luna's shield disappeared as she took flight, firing a small lightning bolt at the ceiling. Celestia discharged her spell, and the ponies below were covered in a golden aurora. The robotic lizards took dead aim at Luna, before they had a chance to fire; a series of black arches engulfed the ceilings and walls. The invaders fell to the floor with a loud crash, small arks of dark lightning surfing through their bodies. Some exploded into a fire ball, most violently shook in place until their beaming red eyes faded. The muffling fire fight ceased at once.

A faint mist of smoke covered the room. The Elites lowered their shields, and one of them crouched down, closing his eyes while charging magic into horn. After several seconds of silence, he stood back up.

"Area is clear." He announced.

The Royal Guards rushed to their fallen comrades, stripping away their amour and any weapon that might be on them. They gently placed their hoof on their necks…No signs of life.

"They're dead." One spoke in a low tone, "…They're all dead."

The whole room fell silent, either silently grieving or respecting the dead. Celestia took in a deep, heavy sigh, letting her heart expand to take in the sadness of a fallen soldier. Luna was slowly backing away, her head turn to hide the few strain of tears in her eyes.

An Elite trotted over to one of the group of guards, staring at the corpse they gathered around.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I didn't feel a pulse." He humbly answered, "He has to be dead."  
He gently nudged the Royal Guard to move aside to inspect the body for himself. With his horn, he removed his helmet, revealing a sweat soaked yellow and white mane, dark green eyes glaring at the fallen pony before him. When he removed the amour from his front hoof, he firmly pressed it against the guard's neck, gliding his hoof from his upper neck to the chest. His eyes widen, and immediately pressed his ear against his upper stomach. He slowly lift his head, a blank expression on his face.

"He's alive." He spoke out loud, every guard and royalty staring at him, "Barely."

The rest of the guards that were hovering over a fallen body almost at once pressed their ears against their stomach. They could hear a gentle, slow heart beat; warming the sides of their heads by each passing second. Princess Celestia and Luna galloped to a nearby fallen guard and pressed their ears against his upper stomach, greeted by a soft constant heartbeat.

"He is alive." The white Alicorn spoke

"What did those things do to them?" Luna asked while glancing at the metal scraps spread out all around the room.

Celestia closely looked over his body, but didn't find a single trace of blood on him, not even a puncture wound.

"…Maybe that yellow fox knows something." She stated, "He knows more about these machines than anyone else."

* * *

The Mane six, Spike, as well as their other friends were walking a dirt path with Canterlot still an hour away. Sonic, with the Chaos Emerald in his hand, would normally be taking the lead, but he as well as Rainbow Dash have been dragging their feet and hooves across the ground; making sure to yawn loud enough so everyone can hear them. Twilight sighed in aggravation for the fifth time since they left.

"Make yourselves urgent!" She called to the two in bitterness, "This is Princess Celestia you're holding up!"

Rainbow grunted and picked up her pace until she was by the lavender unicorn. Sonic just simply hanged back with two hands behind his head.

"You too, Sonic!"

"I'm coming." He groaned.

Sonic picked up his pace until he was on the other side of Twilight.

"You know we could teleport there." Rainbow suggested.

"Too far away," Twilight answered, "Requires more magic the further away our destination is."

Rainbow impatiently sighed and decided to hover by her.

"So..." Sonic recalled the day when he was captured, "Since were going over there anyways, what's Celestia like?"

Twilight beamed in interest, "Well, Sonic. If you must know…"

The next twenty minutes was Twilight happily running her mouth about the princess this and the princess that; her words run-in on each other without a comma or period. Sonic caught about a quarter of her speech, enough to understand that she's a kind and wise ruler.

But for Rainbow Dash and to everything else near her, all they could hear was, "Blah, blah, blah, blah, student, blah, blah, blah, harmony, blah, blah, blah, blah, test…Etc."

The cyan mare floated to his side while Twilight was still jabbering on, getting close to his ear so no one else could here.

"You need to be careful what question you give her," Rainbow quietly spoke to her, "Especially something that relates anything to her interest."

"No kidding," He sighed.

Then he said something he would regret for the rest of the day.

"From what I've heard, she's a great ruler and everything…But she seems no different than the other princesses I've met."

He heard a voice cut off from behind, a sudden, chilling cut off. When he turned around, he found a pair of blazing lavender pupils staring right at him.

"No different...NO DIFFERENT!" She screamed.

Every creature and pony jumped.

"I have you know that princess Celestia is the wisest ruler than any other princess in the world and it is VERY disrespectable for you to call her by no different than any other princess or anything related to that matter. You should be ashamed of yourself and be regretful of what you-"

Sonic lost track of her at that point, but then he thought of something. Does he really have to suffer a lecture?

With the Chaos Emerald glowing in his hand, he glanced at their designated city. He took one last look at Twilight, a smirk on his face.

"And you should always respected the royal family no matter how rude or how unreasonable they might-"

**BOOM!**

A shock wave dispersed around the spot he was in. Twilight felt herself gasping for breath when she felt the force punch against her chest, her mane floating with the sudden burst of wind. There wasn't a trace of him left.

"D-did he just run!?"

"…Eeyup." Applejack chimed in perfect timing.

Twilight was stomping her hoof and cursing to the heavens above. But no one really blamed him; how often Spike has wished to simply disappear when facing her lecture.

"…That hedgehog is so lucky." Spike mumbled, who was standing next to Fluttershy.

"Um…Yes he is." She commented in her soft voice.

When Twilight was done with her rant, she turned to the nearest thing that was near her, which was Rainbow.

"Can you believe that?! That hedgehog just took off while I was informing him the importance of Celestia's rule. I don't know anything that would so rudely run while somepony is giving them a-"

**BOOM!**

Rainbow Dash was flying towards Canterlot as fast as her wings could carry her. It wasn't a Sonic Boom, but whatever it was it sent her out of there in a hurry. The next thing Twilight saw was a trail of Rainbow.

Every creature behind her froze, and beheld a trail of flames spurring out of her mane and tail. She turned around and cast her fiery eyes upon the meek that followed her. As soon as those flames died down, she addressed the group about the importance of listening and matters.

It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Sonic braked within inches from the Canterlot gate, which somewhat intimidated him staring up at the iron bars that protected the city. There were two Royal Guards protecting the entrance, staring straight ahead with a disciplined stance. Sonic slowly began passing them, expecting to be blocked off by their wings. That was one weird thing about the Royal Guards; they don't seem to respond to anything until something is intruded upon them. Sonic has to give them credit, though; they have to be exceptionally trained to be standing in one spot all day without moving a muscle until an officer orders them. When he passed through their necks, he went ahead and passed the opened gate. What he didn't expect was somepony calling behind him.

"Hey, wait up!" He heard.

He turned his head and saw Rainbow flying rather swiftly to his direction, swiftly passing the gate without giving the guards a second thought. She braked when she was beside him.

"Decided to run?" He asked her with a sly smile.

"Heck, yea!" She shouted, "Do you know the consequences of insulting the princess around Twilight?"

"I didn't mean to offend her," He innocently stated throwing his hands up in the air, "I just gave an honest opinion. I've met other princesses back in my world, and from what I've experienced, she seemed no different from any of them; Responsible, loving, always putting others ahead of themselves."

"Well…" Rainbow sighed, "Just be careful what you say next time."

He nodded his head and continued to make their way to the palace, passing by the numerous of fancy stalls and decorated apartments. After several minutes of walking, he noticed some off about the by standing ponies around him. They didn't glare or sneer at him like in Ponyville, most of them ignored him; either with their noses stuck up in the air or just simply walking.

"Guess every pony here heard about the race as well," Sonic suddenly stated.

Rainbow glanced to her side, "What makes you say that?"  
"When I walk the streets of Ponyville, everypony would either glare at me or back off with tails tucked between their legs. They don't seem to notice me here."  
Rainbow huffed, "This is Canterlot you're talking about. Almost every pony here is uptight."

"Still." He persisted, "They would have at least flinched to see a potential murderer."

They paced themselves until they stood at the gate of the Royal Palace. Given the O.K. from the guards, they were escorted by a buffed stallion, armored from head to hoof. When they reached the gate of the Royal Court, they were greeted by two other armored ponies and followed them in as they approached the throne. What really caught the two off guard was scrap metal scattered all over the court's floor.

Celestia stood from her seat, and accompanied by her was Princess Luna, who looked rather sorrowful after laying eyes on the blue hedgehog.

"Rainbow Dash." Celestia called, "I see you are taking your task seriously."

"Yea." She answered with her chest puffed out, her element shinning, "Not a second I've let him out of my sight."

Sonic rolled her eyes at her boasting comment.

"Well." Celestia sighed, "I would have to ask you to pardon us for a few minutes. There is something private we need to discuss."

She nodded her head and was exported by two Royal Guards. When they disappeared out of sight, Sonic found himself standing before the two co-rulers of Equestia. An all too familiar grip rushed over him.

"Is there something you need, your highnesses?" He asked humbly.

"There…Is something we need to discuss." Luna cut in, walking towards the hedgehog, "But first."

She stood in front of him, and to Sonic and Celestia's surprised, bowed to her knees.

"We owe you our deepest apologies." She lowly said.

Celestia didn't bow but lowered her head in respect. The blue hedgehog just stood while beholding the two most powerful figures of this land bowing their heads before him.

He was speechless beyond belief.

"We falsely accused you of a crime." Luna continued with her head still low, "You were truthful before the court, and we wrongly sentence you to the Canterlot Dungeon. We are indebted to you for this discriminate act."

He slowly began backing away. He has saved civilizations from destruction from either Dr. Eggman or some kind of evil force wishing to plunge the kingdom to eternal darkness. He has kings and queens bow to him to show thanks before thousands of spectators.

But this…This was too much to handle at one time.

"I-i-i-it's nothing, Princess," He stuttered backing away from them, "This wasn't the first time this happened."

Celestia raised her head and saw the blue hedgehog in distress. She quickly nudged Luna with a hoof, and she quickly stood.

"What we mainly called you for," Princess Celestia continued, "Is information regarding Shadow. My sister has fought him and managed to overpower him."

"I never met anything so deranged in my life." Luna commented, "He kept crying out something about Canterlot being in flames and us starving our subjects. We were wondering if you know anything about him."

If there was one thing Sonic knew Shadow for was his grasp on reality. He hated to admit it to himself, but there were times he has shown more intelligence during an operation than he did.

"That's simply not like him." He said thinking back, "I've known him for years and he would never attack anybody without cause…He was always a bit of a rebel, but he would never salvage a city."

Luna glanced back at her sister in a bit of interest, "What are you suggesting?"

"I…" Sonic mumbled in deep thought, "I really wouldn't know for sure."

Luna then caught a sight of something in his hand, something that glowing and immersing with power,

"I also saw him with two shining objects." She brought up, "I believe it is what you would call the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic perked up and stretched out his hand, opening it to show the emerald in full form, "Is this what you saw?"  
She didn't even have to look twice; Luna could feel the intense energy surrounding that thing, "That's the one."

Celestia tried to cast a spell to lift it, but as soon as she charged her horn, she felt something fighting it; as if the spell is simply washing over it.

"Can this emerald be harness by anyone?" Celestia asked.

"As far as I can tell, only Shadow and I can harness the power of a Chaos Emerald."

Luna stepped closer to it, observing it with deep interest. It sure was a thing to look at, the way the light inside is barely shining outward to emphasize its red color.

"Just two of those things and he was able to take me on in a fight." She mumbled.

"And the Emeralds grow stronger if another one is near." Sonic added, "If all seven of them is present in one body, the energy inside will burst open and overcharge the user. I turn into something what my friends call Super Sonic."

Luna couldn't help but ask, "How powerful do you become?"

He glanced at her with a suspense look, "Beyond anything I could describe. Last time I saw Shadow use it, he was able to manipulate time itself and destroy a planet with one blast."

Their eyes widen in sudden terror. How could those little gems contain that much power?

"Tails is building a device right now that can pick up the emerald's energy from farther away. We did manage to find this one in the Everfree Forest."

An elite guard approached through the door suddenly; bowing before the two princesses in respect.

"Excuse me for intruding," He apologized, "But Sonic's company is waiting outside the door."

"Good." Celestia said, "Send them in."

"As you wish."

He galloped through the door and after a second, Rainbow flew in, landing right by Sonic.

Celestia gave a warm smile to her as her other friends trotted through the door. Sonic didn't have to look back to know there were eyes sneering at him.

"I'm glad to see everyone together." Celestia announced to them, "How is everyone's search for the Emeralds."

"Troublesome to say the least." Tails answered, "I'm now constructing another device that can detect the emerald's signature from further away from using the remaining, but we only managed to find one."

"And Shadow has two." Luna remarked in remorse.

"That reminds me." Celestia called a certain name and a Royal Guard came stumbling to her side, she also used her magic to levitate what looked like metal clumped together "There was an attack here just a couple of hours ago. My guard has collapsed to the floor when this thing fired something at him. Can you tell us what these things are and what they were doing."

He nodded his head and Celestia levitated the scrap to him. He held the bulky object, a couple of nuts and bolts dropping to the ground.

"This is definably one of Eggman's machines." Tails mumbled.

He politely called the guard over and after he stumbled a couple of steps, asked him if he could stand in place. Tails began digging in the pony's fur, around the neck area.

"What did you feel before you collapsed?" Tails asked him.

"I-I really don't know." He recalled, "One second we were fighting against a bunch of weird creatures, the next second I blacked out…I literary thought I was going to die."

He nodded his head and continued to dig through his fur. Just from his story, Tails already began having suspensions of what those machines were. He glide his fingers through his warm fur in search of the object he was looking for. After several seconds, he began searing the other side of his neck, hoping to have more luck of finding it. He was using his fingers to move the fur aside so he could see the skin beneath it.

Until his hand bumped into a purple hoof. He quickly spat it away with his other hand and heard a small 'eep' and resumed searching. Finally, his hand stopped on a certain location.

"Those machines weren't meant to kill." Tails said to the guard.

"What dus that mean?" Applejack asked.

Using his fingers, he plucked out an itty bitty needle from his neck, holding it in his palm so everyone can see it. It was almost like holding a tick.

"You see the little bulged at the end of it." He explained to the guard and everyone near, "That holds a special liquid that can knock anything out."

The guard stared a little closer at it, "You mean this was all it took to take me down."

"Well, yes." Tails answered informally, "I don't know what you would call it, but it's potent enough to knock anybody out if it hit in a certain spot."

Tails then walked over the metal scrap that Celestia gave him and dug through it until he found a piece of what looked like a lizard's hand.

"And if you look at the bottom of this machine's foot, you can see tiny little rings around it. It's not only made to cling into walls, but to also teleport a mammal if there's enough of these machines on it."

Rarity took a close look at it; then hissed when she found its eyes in the mist of the pile, "My word! I never have seen such a barbaric thing in my life!"

"So this wasn't an assassination," Twilight concluded, "This was an attempted kidnapping!"

"You are exactly right!" Tails glee.

Twilight felt herself blush red all around her face from his praise. Celestia approached the group, serious as she could be, "Then it seems the situation is more serious than we imagined."

"We can't sit here and risk Shadow grabbing hold on another emerald." Luna said to them, "Tails, do you still have the other device?"

"Yes, princess." He answered, "It's over at Twilight's right now."

"Then retrieve it and hand it over to us." She commanded, "You can show our guards how to operate it and we'll conduct a search throughout Equestia."

Princess Celestia was a little surprised of her sister's idea, but very quickly found herself found to it, "I agree."

Sonic then nodded and began walking towards the door, "Then common, Tails. You need to get to work on that device."

He headed out the door and the rest of his friends followed, with the mane six trailing behind.

* * *

Oh, it was a boring night! Floating above the clouds waiting for Shadow to return from his trip can really set your snake body to a slump. Ponyvill was below him, and had to literary resist the temptation of having fun with the poor ponies. It was so peaceful; everypony simply trotting below him enjoying the night sky as a full moon's gentle light sing the ponies indoors to a slumber…It was sickening!

Finally, he felt Shadow's presence in the Everfree Forest. With a snap of a finger, he teleported to his destination; when he appeared, he felt a very ominous vibe coming off of him as he simply walked from his direction. He didn't get a chance to see him in the morning while he was secretly checking up on Eggman to see if everything was going to plan (and much to his relief everything was). With a wise smile, he floated a little closer to him until he was about a meter from him.

"You know I was beginning to miss you." Discord admitted with a chuckle.

Shadow didn't even flinch when he heard him; he just kept walking.

"I told you I had everything planned out when we invaded the changeling's colony; you must really be something to take out the queen AND the whole colony."

He just kept walking.

Discord puzzled to himself why he was in a snobby mode, he doesn't have to be a spiritual being to know that something went wrong during his little visit. Using his chaotic powers, he did a quick scan through his mind…And really found out what was wrong.

"You know you can't win them all, Shadow." Discord explained trying to comfort him, "You may be more powerful than Queen Chrysalis, but taking a co-ruler of Equestia head on is someth-"

_**CLANG!**_

Discord floated completely still as he saw Shadow spun around, his feet shifted as is he threw something. His eyes were a blaze of anger, anger so intense that Discord felt a hint of fear slithering down his throat as he heard Shadow panting heavily. He felt something swishing by him; when he turned around he found a bright purple shard imbedded deep in the tree beside him, just inches from him.

"Let's go find those emeralds!" He hissed, "Another second I have to realize her existence is another second I have to hold my temper."

He slowly turned around and resumed walking into the thick bundle of trees. With fear still gripping his scales, Discord continued to follow him; keeping a very respectable distance from him.

* * *

_**Author's notes**_

_I have officially beaten my own record for longest chapter…10,000 words. I never thought I'll see the day._

_It feels like for me that this chapter was a bit of a letdown. Sure there were a couple of moments, but…I don't know. It was more of a filler, what do ya'll think? Because I can't answer those questions my own._

_And about the dead line, I'm going to be visiting my sister and school is about to start back, so I'm have to yet again set it a little later…I'm going to say January 19. _

_As always, comments are welcomed, either good or bad, and don't forget to vote on my profile…I'm going to go ahead and take a breather before staring the next chapter, my brain hurts. _:(


	11. Chapter 10- Magical Development

_**Author**_

_Alright gamers, bronies, and readers alike, I'm back; and this time I'm writing with a vengeance! I'm about to start some stuff! I'm getting tired of holding back._

_I've read a lot of fan fiction that gives daily shout outs, and I believe I should do the same…I'm going to let you know that I take your comments seriously._

_Maria, your comments have really been a spirit lifter throughout the entire story._

_And I had a guess that thank me for blotting out the previews at the end of the chapters. If he or she didn't make that comment, I would have put it back on the last chapter._

_Call me 'Caiahh...I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE RACE!_

_And a guess have asked if Shadow and Sonic will duke it out…Your just going to have to stick around to find out._

* * *

In the outer edge of Sweet Apple Acres during a bright and early morning, a ritual was taking place. "Common, Knuckles!" Sonic shouted, "It's all you, man! It's all on you!"

"190!" Rainbow Dash counted down, keeping track of Applejack's score, "191…"

The two competitors pushed against the ground with all the strength that remained to push their heads above the ground. Knuckles can feel his muscles ready to give away, pleading for him to stop as a burning sensation fired through his arms. With his head lowered to the floor, he strained with everything he had to push his head off the ground.

"You call that a push up!?" Sonic shouted at him, "My momma can push better!"

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles screamed, lowering his head for another excruciating push for glory.

No doubt, Applejack was in an unbelievable amount of pain, and her cyan friend can see it on her face. Her arms may be on fire and wobbling, but what seemed like a miracle; kept lowering and lifting her head at a very slow pace. Applejack can tell that she had him beat; she didn't even see him lift up his head the last time she checked.

"192!" Rainbow Shouted, "It's all you, you crazy cowgirl!"

With her head lowered to the floor, she pushed against her hoofs in another round of fire and strain.

"93!"

Sonic didn't have to look twice to see the red echidna falling behind; three pushups away from Applejacks score, and he was getting slower and slower by each push off the ground.

There was only one thing left to do.

In a flash of blue blur, he took off to the streets with no one noticing or even giving him a bit of attention, all two eyes were on the two creatures of muscle. Knuckles couldn't even lower his head without collapsing.

"You in the home stretch, baby!" Rainbow cheered to her, "Just a couple more and you'll have him!"  
Applejack, even to this day, couldn't describe what took place. Somehow or someway, her muscles numbed, all of since of pain simply melted away, and in one deep breath, she lowered that head and pushed up like a champion!

"94!" Rainbow shouted.

Again, with a countless stream of sweat soaking the grass beneath her, she lowered her head and pushed.

"95!"

Again.

"96!

Again.

"97!"

AGAIN!

"98!"

**AGAIN!**

"99!"

"Wohooooo!" A young stallion shouted behind her, wolf whistling and stomping his hoof on the ground, "You got it going on, girl! Common! Raise that flank!"

_Thud_

Applejack had her arms and legs spread out flat on the ground, in complete dishonor and disgrace. She heard another thud in front of her, just hearing her victory slipped through her hooves. Knuckles couldn't even move after hitting the ground, what he able do, however; was lift his eyes to see the expression on his competitor's face.

Fury…Was all he could translate.

No one knew how, but she quickly stood on her four hooves; hopping around in a complete one hundred and eighty degrees and charged at whatever was in front of her. The next thing Knuckles heard was a bloody scream and the sound of rope constricting. He was able to rest his head to his side and see what looked like a grey stallion, just a couple of years older than Twilight, being dragged across the ground with his four hooves tied helplessly in the air.

"Mac's been wantin' a kickin' bag for a while now." Applejack calmly mumbled to him with a small smile, "He'd be glad to know I'd got one for him."

It took Rainbow a second to comprehend what just happened. How could that mare perform one hundred and ninety-nine ups and hog tie a crazed stallion to the shed?

Just a reminder for the cyan pegasus never to tick her off.

Not a second later they heard hysterical laughing above them. Rainbow cast an eye upward to see Sonic lying on a tree branch kicking his little legs like a toddler.

"I've paid that guy twenty bits to say that!"

Rainbow couldn't help but at least chuckle a little with him. Sure, upset at him for ruining the competition, but hilarious more or less.

"…You think that's a little too much?" Knuckles scuffed, still paralyzed from exhaustion.

"Oh, common." Sonic waved him off, "We all knew AJ had you beat…Just thought I might lighten things up a bit."

A scream of pain echoed from the shed, lasting for several seconds before being cut off by a thud, then the screaming resuming.

"Yeeaaa." Rainbow nervously commented, "lighten."

Sonic rolled his eyes and jumped off the branch, landing beside the floating pegasus and sprinting to the shed. After a couple of minutes, he came walking back out with the gray colt beside him, bruises all over his body. They were too far away too hear what they were saying, but Rainbow could tell that Sonic was saying something to him. When he was done with his sentence, the colt slowly turned around; taking a couple of steps away from him.

And bucked him square on his stomach.

Sonic huffed out a puff of air and collapsed on his knees while the colt walked off with a satisfied smile. Rainbow didn't care to zip to him, but instead gently flapped to his direction until she was right beside the cocky hero. Suddenly a flash of purple erupted by them. The first thing Twilight saw was Sonic hunched over on the ground holding his stomach in with Rainbow dash hovering over him.

"What happened?" Twilight asked while kneeing beside the blue hedgehog, gently propping him up with magic.

"Karma!" Sonic spat, now standing on his two legs, "That's exactly what happened!"

Rainbow explained the story to her, but she simply shrugged it off to get to the point why she's there.

"Dash, I need you to come with me to the library."

"Uh, why?" She asked her in her usual tone.

"I've read up on something I need you to check out."

Sonic's pain began to dull, but was still hunched over.

"Oh no, Twilight!" Rainbow combated, "If you think you can lure me into reading those nerdy books like you did with Daring Do; you better think again."

"I promise you, you don't have to read anything." She insured, "Just come with me."

Rainbow groaned and floated right along her side. It would have been a boring trip, but she always had Sonic to talk to; he was all the company she needed.

"Hey, wait!" Knuckles shouted at the departing party, still on the ground aching, "You forgot about me!"

They must not have heard him, because after several seconds they disappeared over the horizon. With his muscles still burning like fire, he stumbled up on his feet, beginning a very painful voyage to the barn.

* * *

Rainbow gave a very loud groan when she saw Twilight levitate a thick book to a table, flipping through the pages. Sonic was beside her, reading through the texts with deep interest, even though it looked gibberish to him.

"I found something in here you might need to look into." Twilight informed. Even though an idiot can decipher Rainbow's annoyed expression, she persisted by flipping through the pages to the desired chapter.

"This better be good." Rainbow grumped with hooves crossed.

Twilight read through the chapter, reviewing her material before attempting to explain to her.

"As you probably know, unicorns can use their horn to transfer magic, right? Well, this book explains how magic itself manifests itself differently in every unicorn, so; I decided to test that theory the other day by-"

"Get on to the point." Rainbow huffed.

Twilight shuffled in place a bit before continuing, "Well, according to the book; unicorns aren't the only ponies that can harness magic."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

"There are special individuals that can channel magic through their whole body."

Twilight levitated the book in front of her, revealing drawn illustrations of pegasus flying with rings and a shaded trail behind him. Rainbow couldn't help but read a handful of words on the pages, "Where are you getting at?"

"You know you can perform a Sonic Rainboom and no else could?"

Rainbow nodded.

"Well, I was just reading through that chapter and the first pony that came into mind was you. No normal pony could perform a Sonic Rainboom, but you can."

"So what you're trying to get at," Sonic butted in, "Is that Rainbow can use magic."

"I'm thinking it's probable." Twilight answered, checking over Dash's body, "It's not like a normal body can withstand G-forces. There has to be something keeping your body safe while at the same time strengthening your wings to handle enormous air pressure."

Rainbow smirked, "How come an egg-head like you didn't ask yourself that earlier?"

Sonic suppressed a chuckle while Twilight snorted at her question, "You didn't either."

"Alright, to-chae." Rainbow sighed, "Now if I could use magic, what kind of powers would I get? Like, I don't know…Something Awesome!?"

"That is what were about to find out." Twilight beamed.

Sonic looked to the corner of his eye and saw a little purple dragon peeping from the kitchen corner. When he shuffled his little legs to the group, Sonic could tell that he was busy in the kitchen.

"You're playing house wife?" Sonic snickered staring at his apron.

Spike took one glance at his cloth and cast a hateful glance before untying it, wadding it into a ball, and hurled it into the kitchen with a disgraceful throw. He has to break that habit!

"Don't forget, I'm feeding you." He growled at the blue hedgehog.

Twilight took one last skim through the chapter, making sure she understood everything.

"So how do I use magic?" Rainbow impatiently asked.

Twilight had to take in a deep breath in order to arrange everything in her head into words. How can she describe something complex as magic to a simple pegasus?

"Do you remember what it felt like using the Sonic Rainboom?"

Rainbow thought for a good long minute, "Uh…like awesome?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "No. Can you describe what you exactly felt? Like what did you feel coursing through your body when you broke the color barrier?"

Rainbow closed her eyes and took herself back to the race against Sonic. She can recall the adrenaline rushing through her veins as the sudden rush of wind pushed against her face, the sound of air plugging her ears, her vision blurring, racing against the most wanted creature that has ever stepped foot on Equestia's soil to defend her title. What was that sensation she felt when pushing herself to the max…What cause?

"What does magic feel like?" Rainbow asked the lavender unicorn.

"Power." She simply answered, now forming a theory in her head that might be able to solve this riddle, "What empowered you?"

Cause…The cause of her sudden outburst of speed. What was it? Determination? No, it couldn't be it. What drove her over the edge to save Rarity from certain death when her butterfly wings gave way? What drove her back at flight camp to break the forbidding barrier to go faster than anything possibl-

Wait…It all made sense now.

"…To stand by my friends in their time of need."

Her answer subconsciously silenced every creature in that room. Everything began falling into place for the unicorn. With narrowed eyes, she took a step closer to the cyan pegasus.

"Take that feeling and direct it."

They stood and watch as Rainbow closed her eyes. It wasn't clear what she was thinking, but whatever it was, it threw her into deep meditation. Everything became quite and still for the next few minutes, a pin drop would sound like a gunshot in that room.

Suddenly, Rainbow did feel something. A sensation she could only be felt during a Sonic Rainboom. A dim white glow covered her eye lids; she opened them to see what it was.

The first thing she saw was everyone around her slowly taking steps back, eyes widen either in horror or astonishment.

"What?" She asked a bit annoyed.

Spike could only point with his claw.

"Your…" Twilight choked out, pointing as well, "Your wing."

Rainbow looked to her side and her nerves literary shot at the sight. Her right wing wasn't in its usual cyan color, but instead, was glowing pure white, whiter than snow. It was twice the length than she remembered it, large feathers lined up at the bridge of it. It may be way out of proportion, but it felt no heavier than her other wing, which oddly enough, didn't change at all.

"What the hay is this?!" Rainbow almost screamed in panic.

Spike slowly approached her, his claw reached out to feel the tempting angel like wing sticking out of her side. As soon as the tip made contact with one of the soft feathers, he yelped and quickly retract it; sticking it inside his mouth.

"It burns!" He yelled.

Twilight very slowly approached the wing; she doesn't have anything in her library explaining this phenomenon, that's for sure.

"I-I don't know." She honestly answered her, "The book said that magic manifested differently in everypony, but this…This is incredible!"

Rainbow's eyes glided all over her charged wing, taking in every inch of the body part. It was the strangest thing she ever experienced. She felt enormous power raging from that one wing, and the weirdest part is that it's felt no different than her other wing; she had complete control over it, bending and turning them to confirm her suspension. Then an idea came to her that made her grin.

Flap it.

She lift that wing as high as she could, then using her back legs, sprang herself into the air. As soon as she pushed her wings down-

_WHOOSH_

Everybody was pushed down as air violently circulated throughout the room. Everything that wasn't nailed down was knocked to the floor, even the books on the shelves were chunked to the floor by the gush of wind pushing them back. There was only one thing she could say when experiencing something as radical as this.

"…FREAKIN SWEET!" She screamed to the top of her lungs, "Did everypony see that!? Did ya'll see what I did!?"

Rainbow didn't get an immediate answer, everyone was busy standing back on their feet and hooves, after a minute, she received her much needed praise.

"What gave you the half of mind to destroy my library?!" Twilight shouted while standing up, books covering the floor with everything else knocked down

Rainbow cheekily smiled, "heh, sorry; didn't expect that to happen."

Sonic stood on his two legs, beholding the giant white wing sticking out of her side, "You was right, that was sweet." He playfully put a finger on his chin, as if suggesting thought, "Like thirty percent cooler."

"It's twenty percent." Rainbow mumbled to him.

Her wing was still glowing white; twice the size of its usual self, but slowly, it began shrinking; loosing it's white glow until it returned to its natural color. The wing eventually returned to its natural size, appearing to be no different than the other wing.

Spike managed to stand back on his legs, "I guess we now know that magic doesn't limit itself to unicorns."

"I can't imagine what that thing can do in a fight," Sonic mentioned, "It scorched Spike's claws when he touched it, and his skin is made of dragon scales!"

The basement door opened suddenly. Tails poked his head out, scanning the room with a terrified look.

"What happened here?" He asked.

Twilight was about to answer his question until Rainbow spoke.

"Me." She simply answered, "That's what happened."

Everyone was quite for a minute; then chuckled at her boasting comment. Twilight found her mood to be lightened, even though nearly all the books on the shelves were thrown to the floor.

"For everyone's information," He announced, "The energy tracker I have been walking on is completed. When everyone's ready we can begin our search."

"Well, I don't know about everyone else." Twilight said out loud, "But I could go for some lunch before we set out."

"You said it." Sonic commented with his hands behind his head, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Twilight and Rainbow gave him such a death glare that it made him shiver.

"…Joke." He mumbled.

Tails used his headset to communicate with the others, telling them to meet up at Twilight's house.

* * *

Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy couldn't really eat anything that Spike served, hay sandwiches and grass wouldn't exactly agree with their stomachs; at least Spike was kind enough to fix them a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Twilight was sitting rather a little close to her crush, her chair just inches from his…Just a simple, eat together with all of her friends.

"Bet I can eat more sandwiches than you can!" Knuckles yelled to Applejack.

"No one is challenging anyone in my house!" Twilight shouted, "It's bad enough more than half of my library is destroyed."

"Uh, I must agree with Twilight." Rarity raised her voice, "How could you two act like animals around the table? You two are guesses after all."

"We are animals." Knuckles grumbled with a grin, then decided to push it by propping his two feet on his side of the table.

Rarity's pupils shrunk, but kept her smile. Knuckles found it rather a little cute to see her hold in her temper, "Animals? Dear, we're civilized creatures. We have standards around the table that must be followed. It's only matters."

Knuckles beat his chest a little with his fist, building up gas to his chest, "Well, (_burp), _we can choose not to follow them."

A little steam blew from Rarity's ears.

"You'd said it, Knuckles!" Applejack shouted, burping louder.

Knuckles took that as a challenge.

"If you two don't mind!" Twilight shouted them down, "We would like to have a decia-"

"(Burp)," Knuckles beat his chest with pride.

Every creature in the kitchen slide their own food away from them, looking upon the two with discuss, expect for Pinkie and Rainbow, who were giggling their heads off.

"Darling!" Rarity shouted at him with a hint of hatred, "WE are trying to eat! If you can't-"

"(BUURRP)," Applejack combated, whipping her lips with a napkin while giving the red echidna a sneer, "How about them apples? Ya varmint!"

Knuckles gave her a small smile, and then gently placed his two fists on her two shoulders; his face facing hers, "Sure…Let me show you my apples."

Twilight stood with both hooves on the table, "I've had it! I am aggressing that you two settle down, or I will have no choice but to kick you two ou-"

"**(BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRP)**."

The walls shook, the ground quaked, and the stench of breath filled the kitchen. Spike can only stand in awe of this amazing feat, his mouth hanging open in pure astonishment. Every creature was silenced; even Pinkie was taken aback by this earth shattering force.

Knuckles smiled in victory as he cast a sinister glare at the cowgirl. Her ears were flopped down, her once beautiful ponytailed mane was now literary spiked backwards.

Will she take this one lying down? Hay no!

With stench filling her nostrils, she opened her mouth, building up gas in her chest. She may taste the smell, but it didn't matter; she was going to show him how it was done at the farm. With gas forming in her, she prepared to give the biggest burp she ever had.

Until the gas shot out the other end.

The unholy noise could be heard all over the kitchen. It didn't take long for the smell to catch up. Every creature around her felt their nose burning like fire, begging for redemption. Applejack blushed furiously, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

_Thud_

Something collapsed behind Applejack, she turned around and saw the seat behind her empty. Knuckles stood from his chair to investigate.

He found Fluttershy out cold, body sprawled, tongue out and one leg twitching.

Applejack and Knuckles looked up and saw Rarity hovering over them, her horn glowing and her eyes, for the first time AJ has seen, set for destruction.

"Uh…" Knuckles thought from the top of his head what to say, "Want to help me drag the body out?"

* * *

Sonic had a little space between everyone else (and of course with Knuckles and Applejack out of the picture…They won't be setting foot and hoof in the library for a while. At least Fluttershy was alright), he didn't mind socializing but he found this particular social gathering to be a little off for him. Just for a second, he cast his eyes to Rainbow's direction, watching her boasting about what happened and promising Twilight that she will help her clean the library. She was warmly smiling the entire time, and he couldn't help…But to smile with her?

Strange, he always smiled; smiling is nothing new to him. He couldn't think of a peaceful moment that he didn't smile, or at least snicker; but smiling when somebody, or pony in this case, is smiling? That's really off for him.

Secretly, he studied her during everyone's chatter, with his thumb and index finger resting on his chin. He felt something rising against his stomach, but couldn't really define what it was. It was a warm feeling, and his mind couldn't help but greedily accept it. He also couldn't help but notice how much Rainbow could relate to him, they were almost the same creature. Much of his surprise, he can fell his face warming up. What is this sensation? Why is he staring to develop feelings for this pegasus? He-

"HELLO!" Pinkie suddenly popped in front of him.

Sonic jumped and almost cursed out loud, his heart skipping two beats and his hair standing upwards like a cat.

"What are you doing sitting here all by yourself, you silly filly?"

After taking a couple of breaths to control his heartbeat, he gathered his thoughts and set his mind to answer her.

"Nothing," He answered her as calmly as he could, trying to smile, "Nothing in particular. I just wanted to be by myself."

"Aww…" She sympathetically moaned, ears flopping and her hair somewhat deflated, "It's never good to be by yourself. You get all sad and lonely."

His throat dried, she was the last thing in existence he wanted to see, "Uh, I-I was just thinking."

"What were you thin-"

She cut herself off suddenly. Sonic didn't know what was going through her head, but whatever idea she was getting, it didn't look good. Her smile disappeared and was replaced by suspension. She put a hoof to her chin and closed in on his face, her nose just about touching his. She noticed something about him that was off.

His face was red.

"W-why are you staring?" He cautiously asked, feeling her eyes reading his.

"There's something going on with you." Pinkie lowly asked, her eyes narrowing with mystery.

The first thing that popped to his mind was his observation earlier, "There is nothing going on," Sonic quickly answered, "There is absolutely nothing going on."

She kept her eyes on him for several long seconds, longer than Sonic wanted it to prolonged. Then, as if the heavens are giving him a pat on the back, Pinkie's hair puffed back to its original shape and her smile grew wider than her face could handle.

"OakieDokie." She dismissed.

Sonic thought that she would go away, but when you're a being who's only purpose is to bring smiles and giggles to everyone's hearts, you can never turn down a lonely buddy. She took a seat right by him.

"So I wanted to invite you to a party I'm throwing tomorrow night at Sugar Cube Corner." She spoke rapidly, "I've been wanting to throw ya'll a welcoming party but there was so much stuff popping up."

A party with Pinkie? Who's crazy enough to go to that?

"I thank you for the offer." Sonic calmly addressed her without trying to sound frightened, "But, uh…I can't take advantage of your generosity."

"Oh, but you must!" She insisted, "It won't be any fun without you."

"I-I-I-"

"Please…" She used her most formable weapon, puppy dog eyes and a pout lip.

What kind of cold, heartless creature would turn down that look? With much regret, he mumbled his answer.

"…Sure."

In a Pinkie fashion, she popped out of her chair and shouted for joy. Knuckles, Tails, and Amy gave her a weird look, but the other company ignored her antics.

It's not something you just simply adjust too, but somehow they adjusted.

For the rest of the meal, Pinkie was carrying a conversation with him. By conversation, it means running her mouth without stop without a period or a comma to break her sentences. He was being careful not to cast anymore glances towards Rainbow Dash. He didn't know if she had eyes from the back of her head…But he's not taking any chances.

* * *

"I knew the extraction would be a long shot." Dr. Robotnik mumbled to himself, staring at the bright projector above him, "Still, this footage is proving itself to be excellent observation."

Unit 21 unattached itself from the socket, opening its inner compartment and handing a small stack of papers to him.

"The energy readings from those two subjects were off the charts." It reported, "Your retrievers were not equipped to deal with that kind of bombardment."

"Sometimes you have to lose to know how to win." Robotnik commented to it, "That invasion gave me more insight of their power. It's not much as the battle I'm concern about, it's the war itself."

He unlocked the metal shielding covering the windows to reveal his newly formed base. What was once a rich tropical jungle became a fortress of towers and machines; they were tall oil-like rigs sticking out of the ground, the sound of drills echoing throughout the metropolis. Small, stubby machines were flying from one end of the base to the other. The fortress stretched miles and miles away from Robotnik's quarters, giant metal walls separating between the base and the outside world. Unit 21 looked out of the window with him, instinctively calculating the endless blocks of factories and manufacturing facilities.

"I must report that there are a limited number of organism we can capture." It reported, "My calculations predict that animals in the area will be exhausted within two months."

"No worries." He ensured it, "I plan to pay a personal visit to the monarchy, with a couple of 'gifts'. It's time to inform this kingdom what forces they're really dealing with."

"According to the retrievers report, the two targets will be located in the court room tomorrow noon. Shall I ready the machines?"

"Please do." He confirmed.

* * *

Discord made sure to stay out of Shadow's sight during his day long adventure through a dessert, just on the outskirts of a little town. Shadow has been teleporting from one end of the desert to another, blasting anything that stands in his way or that might hide the elusive gem. Discord, throughout the half hour of searching, could hear him mumbling under his breath, curses so fowl that it can make a sailor blush.

He has an idea how to help him, but he had to fight hesitation to open his mouth.

"Are you aware that Sonic is also among this world?" He asked.

"He's not my concern." He hissed, growing more angry by each empty rock, "I'll free Equestia from bondage."

"Oh…Well, what if I told you that he is now in possession of a Chaos Emeralds."

His ears perked up, turning his body a full 180 to face the bizarre creature, "What?"

"I don't know if this will help you or not, but I've been lazing around the top of Ponyville and I happened to find him carrying a Chaos Emerald while leaving town."

Shadow stood in place, glaring at Discord while thinking in his head of what to make of the situation. What was Sonic doing with a Chaos Emerald? Thinking back, that rift threw them into a foreign world, and those emeralds could be anywhere. He already had one emerald to begin with, and Discord helped him find the other.

If Sonic didn't have an emerald to begin with, how did he find one?

"Something is helping him." Shadow mumbled, "I had your help discovering the second emerald."

Discord smiled a bit, he may not be able to feel the presence of a Chaos Emerald if it's not welded, but maybe his little friend can snatch another for him. He can feel immense power radiating off of him, one more emerald and he might be able to take down the throne.

"You know, that was pure luck that the second emerald landed in my claws." Discord informed him, "those things store their power unless someone wields it, and I can't sense power if it's not active."

"Sonic might be able to help us." Shadow stated, "He's no stranger to ruthless tyrants. If we both work together then we might be able to take those rulers down…No, he may help me, but I want those two to suffer by my own hand."

_I could try to corrupt Sonic, or at least cast a delusion spell on him. _Discord thought, _but after hanging around those six and visited Celestia and Luna a couple of times; he and his friends must know about me by now. One can't pull a prank if the victim is aware of the trick. Besides, they don't know what happened to this grumpy hedgehog, but they WILL KNOW if I corrupted Sonic or any of his friends. It's not like I can mind control them. If they do know, then Celestia will be on me like a, well…_ He chuckled at his own joke, _Shadow._

"Then we better be on our way then_." _Discord cheered.

Two against one emerald, there will be a sure winner there.

"No need." Shadow grunt at him, "I left here with a headset in my ear. I did get a call a couple of days ago, but I was out of range when I fled into the Everfree forest. I could go ahead and call him now, he should be in range."

He pressed his figure against the button, speaking loud and clear, "Sonic, can you read me?"

* * *

_**Author's notes**_

_Whew, another chapter down, this time I didn't have to jump through hoops to get this one done. I can do 5,000 words any day with the right plan. Everything is getting set up for a good, long haul._

_About the deadline, College is starting back and I may need to yet again prolong the deadline. I'm going to say January 25. It'll give me plenty of time to plan. I swear to myself, this pet project is getting easier and easier to write. Last chapter was a lot of trouble, but things are starting to look up._

_And as always, comments are welcomed. I cannot tell myself if this chapter sucks or not, you have to tell me that readers, tell me what you really feel. And don't forget to vote on my profile, I cannot stress about that enough!_

_And I have to ask ya'll something. I've been wanting to pose this story at FIMfiction, I have my account set up and everything else, but it WAY to much trouble trying to get my story typed in. Publishing is not the problem, it's just getting my story on the websight itself. I can get text in, but it's weird trying to format, like center and bold words and sentances. If anybody has information, please let me know. I would love to see this story posted on there, how about everybody else?_

_One more itty bitty thing…I have a little surprise coming a couple of days. I won't say what it is, but look forward to it._

_I'll give ya'll a brohoof, A highfive, and some words of encouragement...KEEP STRONG AND FLUTTER ON!_


	12. BONUS- 10,000 Views Special

_**Author**_

_This chapter is a special devotion to you readers. The number of views of this fan fiction has reached 10,000; something I would call a remarkable feat for this SonDash story. You people have made it happened, I couldn't be more proud!_

_Whatever happens in these bonuses has nothing to do with the story. What happens here; stays here. I know this bonus will spark some contraversy, but I couldn't resist the idea._

_Anyways, if any of ya'll have any other suggestion of a bonus, comment on it._

_Oh, and when you about a quarter the way down this chapter, don't you dare put it down! This fan fiction is rated T after all, and I'm not that cruel!_

* * *

It was just another peaceful day in Ponyville; perfectly clear skies with Celestia's sun shining bright. It was unusual, but the day was hotter than the weather team would predict. They needed to clear the skies so the clouds could build water, but it almost ruined Sonic's relaxation time if he didn't find a tall tree with a large shadow blocking the sun.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails shouted at him, his tails rotating like a propeller while running towards, "You got a minute?"

With a slight stir, the blue hedgehog shift in place before sitting up. This fox better have a good reason for ruining his nap!

"What's up Tails?" He politely asked.

"Pinkie Pie asked me if you could stop by Sugar Cube Corner for a minute. She said something about-"

"Wait," Sonic cut him off with an aggravated look, "Why didn't you say to her that I was busy? We went over this."

"Puppy eyes, Sonic." Tails simply answered with a blank look, "…Puppy eyes."

Sonic rolled his eyes and kicked the ground hard with his foot, popping him up to his two legs. He didn't sprint off in a flash like he usually would going anywhere else, he always take his sweet time walking to her bakery.

* * *

The blue hedgehog took his first steps into the empty bakery; with just enough sunshine to paint the floor of the dark room. He can already feel his spikey hair standing up, his legs somewhat shivering as he take another step inside. He can feel it coming, just a matter of moments for the pink wad of joy to pop out of nowhere and scare the living breakfast out of him. He knew where the light switch was at, and he was very quick to switch it on. The lights flooded the room…To his relief to see nothing out of-

"SURPRISE!"

Sonic fell forward, his head slamming against the wooden floor. It took him a second to shake off the little stars circling around his head before he could roll over to see Pinkie standing at the door way.

"You have got to stop doing that!" He shouted while standing back to his two legs, "It's going to kill me one day!"  
"Falling on the floor won't kill you, silly!" She cheered while hopping her way to the counter, "It's just good comedy for home videos!"

Again, Sonic shook his head at her nonsense; putting the right words in his head to end this as quickly as possible.

"I was in the middle of something." Sonic called to her as she bounced her way to the kitchen, "Can you tell me what you need so I can get back to slee-, uh, I mean back to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Don't worry," Pinkie ensured him, motioning for him to follow her, "We'll be done before you can clear an Act."

He followed her, somewhat cautiously to watch out for anything thing she might pull. He remember the last time he was in the kitchen with her baking a giant cake when he arrived

He'd much rather not do it again.

"What do you need?" Sonic asked her impatiently.

"The Cakes have been testing a new role of desserts for our customers, and I'm giving you the honors of test tasting the first batch!"

Sonic thought for a minute then shrugged, "Hm, alright; sounds cool."

Pinkie rambled through the refrigerator until-

Wait…Are refrigerators supposed to be invented yet in this world? Ah, forget it! Sonic is visiting Pinkie Pie, nothing makes sense around her.

Until she pulled out a small plate wrapped in tin foil, with something bulging from the middle. She placed it on the table and unwrapped it, revealing a single cupcake.

Sonic has to admit it, that cupcake looked good enough to eat. It was heavily decorated with white and red frosting, small sprinkles showing the top. The cake itself was colored dark pink, and Sonic could see white filling oozing from a small hole from one side.

"This is it!" Pinkie shouted with excitement, "The prototype of our new line up."

"I have to give it to ya." Sonic kindly commented, his eyes checking that cupcake out like he would with a pretty woman, "That cupcake looks pretty good."

"Well, wadaya waiting for?" Pinkie asked with glee, "Dig in!"

He zipped to the cupcake in question. He ate half the cupcake in one bite, the filling inside clogging up his mouth with a cool, sweet flavor. A soft moan slipped from his throat.

"This is amazing!" He congratulated her with his mouth full, "Wha-"

His vision blurred suddenly, a heavy sensation hammering the top of his head. Before he could try to understand what was happening to him, he collapsed unconscious to the floor.

* * *

Sonic's conscience began to stir after what felt like hours. He opened his eyes, and saw nothing but darkness, darkness so thick that he could feel it brushing against his body. He moved his head left and right, trying to find at least the smallest glimmer of light. It wasn't what he saw that stirred him; it was what he heard that sent chills down his back.

The echoes of a high pitched, childish laughter.

This was enough to send him in a full sprint, but something was wrong. He couldn't move his hands; his legs were strapped against something that didn't bulge an inch, something was suspending him in mid-air; movement was impossible.

Then suddenly, a bright flash engulfed him. He closed his eyes until they adjusted. When he opened them, he felt his heart hitting his stomach like a rock.

The first thing he saw was a huge message above the door, written with fresh blue paint that read:

**LIFE IS A SEQUEL**

He searched around the room and saw mounted heads of random creatures he didn't recognize, brightly colored and decorated with ribbons. The room in general was coated with a fresh patch of bright pink paint, bright, colorful sprinkles covering the floor. They were balloons on the ceiling, and Sonic saw something bright and red tied to the bottom of them...And it didn't look like anything he would see at a party.

He was struggling like a lunatic, trying hopelessly to break free.

"W-w-what is this!?" He shouted, his heart beating faster, "W-w-where the heck am I!?"

"Oh, goodie, you're awake!" A high pitched voice greeted him.

He looked down and saw Pinkie Pie happily bouncing towards him, her pink hair hanging straight down to the ground, waving with her movement.

"W-w-w-what am I doing here!?"

"Your number came up!" She simply answered in her high pitched voice, "I ran out of the secret ingredient for our new batch!"

Tried as he might, those straps around his arms and legs would simply not bulge. He glanced at those tiny-beany eyes; a look he would never forget as long as he lived.

"I-I-I don't know where you're getting at, but…I-I'm sorry if I ever did anything to ya!"

"You didn't do anything!" She simply answered with a smile, "Besides, were going to have so much fun!"

"But…W-why!? Why are you doing this to me!?"

"Oh, everybody has to lose a life sometimes!" She answered him, bouncing her way to a table, "You lost how many lives in Scrap Brain?"

This girl made no sense at all!

"Listen, you can't kill me!" Sonic shouted trying to reason with her, "E-Everyone will be suspicious with me gone…They'll find out about you!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She giggled, "Ponies may know of your disappearance, but SEGA can always find a replacement!"

She dug through a black box until she found something that might interest him, "Oh, you wanna see something cool!?"

He shook his head no.

"Well, I managed to capture this little sucker snooping around Rarity's boutique…Recognize this character?"

She spun around and was wearing what looked like the left overs of a certain bat he knew. Pinkie was wearing a white mask that covered her face, but eye sockets cut to fit her eyes. They were small bat wings sticking out of her back, not even big enough to be noticed from the front. They were large white boots on her back hooves, and white gloves covering her front. Her flank and waist was tightly hugged by a black garment, and her chest wear was the shape of a pink heart; which was filled by two basket balls.

"Oooh, hey there, big blue." Pinkie winked at him, talking in a deep-seductive tone, "I'm Rouge, _blah, blah, blah; _I'm gonna steal your emeralds, _blah, blah, blah."_

He watch in horror as Pinkie began to approach him, pumping her flanks left and right.

"My, my! Is it me or is it getting hot in here?"

Sonic began screaming, "No…Pinkie! No, No, No!"

She stood up and faced him with a seductive smile, "Pucker up, big boy!"

"**NOO-"**

He was instantly silenced when her lips pressed against his, Sonic can feel his tongue being violated by hers as she wrestled his organ to the bottom on his mouth. He was still screaming even with his mouth occupied. The kiss last for several seconds until she broke it. Sonic was spitting to the floor, trying to get her saliva out of his mouth.

Pinkie curiously checked out her dress, "Hm, You'll think 4Kids Entertainment wouldn't allow such a suggestive character into their own program. I mean seriously," She pressed her basket balls together, "You can fry a nerd's brain with these thingies!"

Sonic can feel his stomach getting queasy, feeling ready to vomit. A stray tear fell from his eye.

"Please…" He chocked, "Let me go…"

Pinkie snapped out of her trance and stripped her dress off with one swipe of a hoof, "Oh, but you can't go! You're gonna miss all the fun we're gonna have!"

Humming a cheerful tone, she hopped her way to a brown box, which was lying on a table in the corner of the room. Sonic's eyes widen in sudden horror when he saw what she was laying on the table; a bloody scalpel, a rusty hack saw, a dented hammer, a car battery, a knife reflecting his own face as she placed it on the table.

"Here we go!" She cheered as she closed the box with a tick.

Sonic can hear her giggling uncontrollably as she began hopping towards him with something in her mouth. When she stopped, she placed the object underneath him so he couldn't see it.

She just stared at him for several minutes, her enthusiastic smile never leaving her face. Sonic can feel his arms giving out, he couldn't even feel them for being tied up for so long. Then, her hoofs moved underneath him, grabbing the object she obtained earlier and slowly lift it up to his view point. Sonic began screaming for mercy when he saw the sinister thing she was holding.

A razor.

_BZZZZZZZZZ_

In one swoop she jabbed it to the mist of his spikey-blue hair, cutting everything on top clean off his head, strands of blue hair gently falling to the floor. In another maniac like dive, she harshly brushed the razor against the back of his head. She hopped in front of him to finish the job, gliding the razor over his stomach to shave off the last strand of hair on him. The back of his head felt much lighter than he remembered. Pinkie can hear him whimpering under his breath.

"Common, Sonic!" Pinkie cheered, "I thought you were tough! Running at the speed of sound and saving the world! Cheer up; I gave you a makeover!"

Pinkie pulled a portable mirror out of nowhere and stuck it in front of him. Sonic began crying out loud of what he saw. He couldn't even recognize himself, rough-yellowish skin showing off from every inch of his head and body, little strands of leftover hair sticking out of his head. He looked like a naked mole rat just coming out of the sauna.

He closed his eyes and began crying out loud. Pinkie bounced back to the table, yet again digging into the large tool box of torture. It's time to get down to business.

"Please…" Sonic again whimpered, "I won't tell anyone…Let me go."

"I thought you like playing games!" She stated in her cheerful tone, taking out a portable black box, "I must admit, thought; you got awfully crappy when the Dream Cast died. I mean, ohmygosh! Werehog? What kind a foanie baloney would come up with that idea?"

He didn't try to reason with her at this point. She was psychotic; no amount of reason could justify this crazy pony. Pinkie bounced in front of him and placed two little objects in his ears, attached to the black box by two black wires. Sonic began breathing heavily; panicking of what else she would do with him.

With one click of a button-

"**AHHHHHHHH!**" His head was thrashing widely into a seizure, "**THE PAAAIIIN! MAKE IT STOOOOOP!**"

Pinkie glanced down at the sinister device, giggling out loud as she read the little piece of paper taped to it.

_Charmy bee's one liners and quotes_

The tape played on for a full ten minutes; ten minutes of nonstop torture. When the tape was finished, she casually bounced over to him and pulled the two earpieces out, a small stream of blood popping out and pouring down the sides of his head.

"I CAN'T HEAR!" He screamed with tears pouring down his cheeks, "I CAN"T HEAR!"

Sonic's vision began to blurry from exhaustion, his arms now becoming nothing more than motionless limbs attached to his body; his ears accompanied by nothing more but a constant ringing. The next thing he saw was the pink mare summoning an all too familiar giant hammer from thin air, pulling it back.

"**NOOOOOOOO-**"

* * *

Sonic jumped up in a cold sweat screaming from the top of his lungs; his heart literary beating against his chest. His eyes shot open to let in the bright sunshine around him. He took a second to regain his thoughts, letting the warm atmosphere fill his nostrils. After a minute He began chuckling as he lay back down on the grass.

"Dream," then he began laughing, "It was just a stupid dream."

He laughed for a good while, but mostly thankful for being alive. He lay there for sleep to take hold of him again, the nightmare still fresh on his mind but became nothing more than a joke. He was just about to close his eyes.

Then he suddenly heard a faint high pitched cry in the distance.

He quickly hopped to his feet and rushed to the source of the noise, which was coming from somewhere in Ponyville. Following the noise, he found himself facing Sugar Cube Corner. He was just about to step in until an image of Pinkie wearing that outfit struck his mind. He began taking a couple of steps back, fighting his own fear while still hearing the cries persists. Then he recognized the voice…It was Pinkie's.

He shook his obscured fears out of his head and began rushing to the front door until it suddenly shot open with a loud thud. Pinkie ran out with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" She cried out, running down the street, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?"

Sonic jumped out of the way to let the mare through. He was just about to follow her until someone pushed him aside. Sonic saw a man running after her, wearing a black T-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and worn out running shoes.

"I'M SORRY PINKIE! COME BACK!"

* * *

_**Author's notes**_

"_Why?" Pinkie choked out, sitting on her haunches with endless streams of tears pouring down her face, her pink mane and tail deformed and hugging around the side of her face. I couldn't help but cry with her…What was I thinking!?_

"_I-I-I don't what to say to you." I tried to reason, choking on my own words, "It was a moment of weakness, Pinkie Pie. When inspiration hits I have to move with it. I didn't know you were going to be upset. I didn't even go into too much detail, just enough to-"_

"_Do you know what it's like to walk the streets with ponies staring back at me with fear, running away from me as if I was some kind of killer?" She lowered her head to the ground, covering her face with her hooves, whimpering out loud, "Rainbow wouldn't even go to my basement for her surprise party!"_

_My heart sank; I couldn't help but sink to the floor with her. I covered my face with my own hands, "I swear, I didn't know it was going to make you cry." I sniffled, trying to put on a smile as I craw to her, "Look at Princess Celestia. She's a great ruler and colts call her a rapist; she doesn't seem to mind."_

"_That's every guy's sick fantasy!" She cried out loud, "W-why call me a killer? What have I done!? I just want to make ponies happy!"_

_I couldn't even gather myself, piece of me shattered from the inside out. I had no control over my emotions; they just spewed out from me at will. I was angry at myself for what I've done, angry at the world for looking upon her for something she's not…But most of all, the very source of my tears…I was sad for her. My arms just reached out and pulled her in for a tight embrace, my face burying itself against her neck. I didn't suggest these actions, but my heart more than welcomed it._

"_I'm a jerk Pinkie!" I cried out, "I'm a big jerk! I was only thinking for myself; I'm a selfish jerk and always will be!"_

_I drowned myself in my own hallow of grief. I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again…In fact that might be the only thing that can calm my aching heart, to hear her words of scorn and walk away without another word. It was justified, that was the only thing to right a wrong…Justice. I just held her in silence to await her response._

_Until she embraced me back._

"_...We all make mistakes." She choked._

_Warmth secreted from her soft body, I still couldn't get a handle of my emotions, "You always bring smiles to ponies everywhere, Pinkie…to me and all the rest of my kind."_

_It seemed like a life time when he held eachother. I could hear her beginning to calm down, her tears no longer running down my neck._

_But my tears were persistent._

"_Common." She said to me, gently pushing me away so she can see me face to face, "Let me see a smile."_

_I hung my head down for a second, my depression beginning to melt away as she placed both hooves on my shoulder…Then I smiled, well; when I smile it's more of an evil grin._

"_The past is no longer valid." I mumbled to her, a chuckle escaping my throat, "I may not forgive myself for my actions...But I will be able to sleep tonight knowing that you forgave me."_

_Her hair and mane suddenly poofed back to its unnatual state, her all too familiar smile forming across her lips. My tears dried, the feeling of guilt no longer bearing my aching heart._

_"Common." I said to her, my grin fixed in place, "Let's grab some skittles."_

_We stood up and begin walking back to Ponyville. Equestia may be the kingdom of refugee for many of us; to shelter ourselves from the cold, dying world that we humans lived in; but I couldn't stay for long...I have other duties to fulfill._

_Pinkie began chuckling, "Remember the part when I took his spikey hair clean off his body?"_

_I laughed, "Oh, My favorite part was where you dressed up as Rouge and French kissed him. Man! That was simply priceless! You know? I think you would have looked cute in a Rouge outfit."_

_"Stop being a pervert, you silly filly!" She joked._

"_Common, I'm being serious…You caught a lot of people off guard with the 4kids comment-"_

"_Who are you talking about and what's 4Kids?" She asked cocking her head._

"_Exactly Pinkie." I snickered putting a hand on her back, "Exactly."_


	13. Chapter 11- Battle of the Diamond Field

_**Author**_

_Readers, I'm going to have my hands full for what's ahead. I have almost tied myself into a knot trying to fit everything together, but during planning, I managed to get everything organized. It may not be as good as I was aiming for, but hopefully I've done you well._

_Let me give my shout outs. Thank you again Maria for your support._

_Epic Rainbow 22, I haven't forgotten about Tails and Twilight. I didn't have a chance to fit them last chapter._

_DuskHeart13, again, thank you for your suggestion for the next bonus. It'll give me some inspiration._

_For the rest of you, I regret nothing about the bonus. I mean common, it wasn't that bad. I warned you readers at the beginning that this was rated T, so it wasn't like I was going to chop his legs off or anything like that. Just a simple amusing scene was all I aimed for. Read back; I was very careful of not putting anything violent in (except maybe with the recorder…Charmy bee's lines are really that terrible! If you played any of the Sonic games, then you know exactly what I'm talking about! *shivers*). _

_I love Pinkie Pie, my favorite character in the My Little Pony show. As much as it pains me to have read the fan fiction and seen the video, I was willing to push my conscious aside for the sake of entertainment. I agree, something like that shouldn't exist, but as a wise man once said; if life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. And I made lemonade…Don't look to me as a bad man. :'(_

_When I make these bonuses…Expect the unexpected! These bonuses give me a chance to have fun with the two genres without following the story. The only rule I have to go by is the rating. Don't be scared to make suggestions either, because I'll by typing another real soon._

_Anyways, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

"So where are we setting out?" Knuckles asked Sonic, who was walking through town with the rest of the group.

"Tails detected an energy signature near the mountains." He answered him, "Rarity has been over there before gathering gems. It's nothing but flat landscape so spotting it should be pretty easy."

"Reminds me of another character I rather not remember." Knuckles grunted.

The mane 6 and the others have been heading to the outskirts of Ponyville, following Tails who was leading the crowd of creatures. Twilight, during the entire trip, was walking closely by him; secretly casting gazes and stares at the yellow fox while he was studying the machine. Sonic and Rainbow may be snickering at the sight, but she didn't care at this point. They know the consequences if they opened their mouths.

What to do to entice this handsome creature? Oh, goodness; yesterday was fun! Being almost carried to her bedroom by this clueless fox, burying her head into his warm-colorful fur!

One problem, though. How is she going to follow up, and in front of her friends? He might be busy tonight working on the newly crafted machine, so her move has to be now. She leaned closer to him so she can whisper without anyone overhearing.

"I have a question for you." She casually asked, "Have you ever read a book called the Pony Anatom-"

Suddenly something bumped into Tails, almost tripping him over. He quickly looked up and saw a yellow mare standing in his way, who the ponies know as Carrot Tops.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized, picking the basket back up, "I didn't see you."

"It's alright." Tails addressed, "I should have watched where I'm going."

"You know, we almost had an embarrassing mishap by you landing on top of me." She joked.

They chuckled for a second and the green mare trotted away from the opposite direction. Tails didn't notice, but Twilight completely disappeared in a flash of purple. Carrot Top was simply walking back to her house with the basket in her mouth until a purple flash poofed in front of her. The mare stepped back when a blushing and enraged Twilight began eyeballing her, taking uneasy steps towards her.

"You listen here," She lowly but dangerously warned, "I saw what you were trying to do, and I'm going to tell you something…HE IS MINE! NOT YOURS, MINE!"

The terrified mare began taking steps back.

"I've waited for too long for the perfect guy to come into my life," Twilight screamed, "and I swear to Celestia, if I ever see you near him again; I'LL RIP YOU INTO LITTLE BITTY INSIGNIFICANT SHREADS!"

Carrot Tops hit the floor running, leaving the basket behind. She sneered at her until the yellow mare swung her home door open, zipping inside while closing the door with a click. With a satisfied and stern nod, she teleported back to the front; where her fox was waiting.

The group may not have heard what she said back there, but they sure did hear it.

"As I was saying," Twilight continued whispering to him with a sly smile and heavy eyes, "There is a book on the pony anatomy I want you to read. I have a page marked that you might find interesting."

Tails quickly glanced at her with curious eyes, "What is it about?"

"Uh…" She blushed, thinking on her hooves, "Horns. Y-yea horns."

Sonic was walking right by Rainbow Dash, snickering and giggling at the two as they carried on.

"Is that little friend of yours _ever_ going to figure it out?" Rainbow giggled glancing at Tails.

"If he ever does," Sonic playfully stated, "I'll be his best man at his forced wedding."

The two couldn't help but suppress a snicker, almost laughing out loud when they visualized Tails wearing a tuxedo with shackles fixed around his leg. Sonic slowed his breathing to catch his breath, and glanced at Rainbow Dash to see her grinning at his joke. Again, that same sensation rushed over him; he couldn't help but to smile with her, the alien like sensation of having what felt like butterflies fluttering inside of him. He felt his face heating up He was blushing again! What has gotten into him? He saw the colorful pegasus as a close friend, but this feeling…Why does it persist!?

With her attention diverted, he slowed his pacing, separating himself gradually as he fell behind the group. He felt something brush against his spiky back, and he turned around to see what it was.

"Watch where you're going, silly!" Pinkie politely pardoned, "You always go point A to point B, not point B to point A."

Sonic quickly took a step back with hands in front of him, "S-sorry, I didn't see you."

He was just about to walk off until Pinkie narrowed her eyes at him yet again. It didn't take him long to figure out why she was suspicious, his face was still heating red.

Sonic quickly scanned his surroundings, searching for an escape route. The first thing he saw was Fluttershy. Pinkie was still studying him until he shot away from her in a flash of blue, standing right by the yellowish mare.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" Sonic nervously greeted putting a hand on her back.

He heard a small squeak and felt the muscles on her back strain; his hand quickly retreaded.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized, quickly glancing ahead to see if Pinkie was watching him. He sighed in relief when he saw the happy pony bouncing along as usual.

"Um…" Her head was somewhat hidden behind her long mane, "What brings you here?"

"Just thought I might chat," He quickly answered, "How's Amy doing caretaking with the animals?"

He may be trying to hide his nervousness from Pinkie and Rainbow, but Fluttershy could clearly hear distress in his voice. It wasn't natural for him just to simply carry a random conversation with someone, that would be something Pinkie would do.

"F...Fine." She quietly answered, but studying him at the same time, "She's been a big help with the animals."

"Well that's great." He commented, turning to his side to see Amy walking alongside him.

It was only a short conversation for the shy mare, but it was the only thing she needed to draw what was wrong with him. To have care taken animals for so long, it became second nature to pick up various body languages and signals.

_Red face, façade, nervous behavior._ Fluttershy listed in her head,_ that could only mean…_Her face lit red when she drew the conclusion in her mind. _Sonic is infatuated_.

She thought of Amy boasting about him while caring for the baby kittens, claiming that he's her boyfriend, or she's waiting for him to ask her hand in marriage. She also heard from Knuckles about Amy's 'outbursts' when she doesn't see Sonic for so long.

_That's not good._ She thought, worried as she looked upon Sonic nervously talking to Amy as if they were close friends.

This is not like him…Not one bit.

_*beep, beep…beep, beep*_

Sonic heard the head set in his ear ring suddenly, and immediately everyone heard there's ringing as well. As soon as the blue hedgehog clicked the button, everyone gasped to hear the caller's voice.

"Sonic. Can you read me?" Shadow called on the other line.

Sonic took one glance around and saw everyone's mouths on the floor in a complete state of shock. He gave one quick wave to everyone, signaling them to stay quite.

"I hear you loud and clear." Sonic answered, "What happened? I couldn't contact you when we first landed."

"I was out of range." Shadow answered.

There were a thousand things running through Sonic's mind, so many questions he wanted to ask. Rainbow began huffing, but Fluttershy was quick to calm her down. If they were to be any questions answered, they have to remain quite.

"Wh-where have you been?" Sonic asked, picking his questions carefully.

"That's not important." Shadow answered in his dark voice, "Do you have a Chaos Emerald with you?"

Sonic lifted his emerald into his own view, "Yea, but-"

"Good, we'll need them…I have seen nothing but pain and suffering since I've arrived."

The six mares have been giving glances at each other.

"What are you talking abou-"

"Have you not seen the towns?" Shadow raised his voice, "Did you not see the ponies starving to death on the streets? Did you not see the buildings on fire!?"

Sonic stood quite after hearing him, trying to make sense of his comment, "I don't know what you're talking about, Shadow. Everything was perfectly O.K. when I came out of Ponyville."

"I don't know what world you've been on, Sonic." Shadow almost shouted, "But I've been busy trying to free innocent lives from imprisonment of their own kingdom. How could you be that inconsiderate!?"

"I don't know what has gotten into you," Sonic said, "But I haven't seen anything on fire."

"You're more ignorant than I realized." Shadow grunted, "I've managed to steal the Element of Magic from the princesses' palace; it'll keep them from shielding their city as you and your team break into the Castle and deal with the guards while I put those two unicorns in their places. They will regret of ever testing my power."

Rainbow Dash was on the verge of screaming.

"Shadow…" Sonic sighed, "I don't know what happened to you, but you need to come to your senses."

"There is nothing to make sense out of," Shadow spitted, "I don't care what you do, but I need that emerald you have. It's the only thing I need to free Equestia. Luna may have over powered me last night, but I will make I'm the last thing she sees…Death will be their only redemption."

Rainbow lost it, "You listen here, mister! No one is going to lay a single appendage on Celestia or Luna as long as I'm around!"

A deafening silence smothered the group. Everyone on the area glared at the cyan pegasus who was panting with anger.

"Who was that?" Shadow asked Sonic in a threatening tone.

Sonic saw Tails and Rarity putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"…Shadow." Sonic tried again to reason, "The two princesses are doing what's best for the Kingdom. They even sent out a group of guards to scout out the land for the missing emeralds. Eggman is here, and we need to find them before he does."

"How could you say that when I saw countless of ponies starving to death on the streets!?"

"Because I've met them!" Sonic shouted back, "Me and the rest of my friends have met them. They're hunting for you; you took away something that would have kept Canterlot protected and possibly put Eggman in his place."

"Eggman is none of my concern at this point." Shadow said, "And from what I heard, you don't need to be anywhere near the crown…You're a traitor for joining the forces that oppresses the innocent! I'm going to find you, and when I do, I'll finish the job myself!"

_Click_

The mane six was simply baffled from what they heard. Rainbow stomped her hoof on the ground, "Who does he think he is!?"

"He sound diluted." Knuckles grunted, "We may not see death and destruction around here, but somehow he's seeing it."

Tails began pushing a couple of buttons on the machine, calibrating it, "We'll answer those questions later. We're approaching our designated area."

The group continued on in silence.

* * *

It was a quite walk to the open field, mostly because what has happened earlier, and also the deafening silence sweeping over the land. Dust gently kicked from the ground as a gentle wind blew over the landscape; it was way too quite. Tail's machine started beeping, the numbers on the screen increasing its value.

"It's somewhere around here!" Tails announced to the group, breaking the silence, "Keep your heads up!"

Rarity had some blissful memories while trotting along with the others…Those poor Diamond Dogs; who can withstand the scorn of a mare?

Spike was walking alongside the graceful pony the entire walk. If only she would pay him a little more atten-

Wait. Idea!

He casually walked right in front of her, strolling along as if he's minding his own business. Rarity cast an unusual glance at him until he _slowly _tripped over. She used her magic to catch him before he hit the floor.

"My dear Spike," She addressed while levitating him upward to her head, "Are you alright? I could have tripped over you."

"Uh…" He cheekily smiled, "Weak ankles?"

He wasn't for sure what kind of expression Rarity was giving him. She had a frown, but her sparkling blue eyes were showing a bit of complexion.

"…I'll let you slide." She calmly spoke.

Spike stayed afloat for a bit, and then was levitated onto Rarity's back. Rarity heard a squeak of excitement when the little dragon wrapped his arms around her neck; a little smile crest across her lips…Just a little smile, not even noticeable from a distance.

Suddenly, Tail's machine began beeping more frequently, the numbers on it spiking.

"Ah think I see somethin'!" Applejack shouted pointing with a hoof.

Everyone cast their gaze towards her direction and saw something sparkling in the distance. When Tails pointed his machine at it, the percentage on the screen spiked to ninety-five percent.

"That's it!" Sonic shouted, "That's our second emerald!"

Suddenly, they heard a low rumbling sound underneath them. The ground violently shook afterwards. Everyone stumbled in place, Pinkie by some shot of a miracle lost her footing.

"What was that?" Amy asked out loud.

"…Oh, dear." Rarity groaned, "If I remember correctly, this is where I was taken by the Diamond Dogs."

"In fact, I think this is the exact spot you was kidnapped." Twilight commented, "I definably remember the land scape."

"Should we be concerned?" Sonic asked, readying his emerald.

"Uh…Not really." Rainbow answered, "An half an hour with Rarity and they were DONE."

"He, you don't say!" Sonic chuckled.

Rarity gave him such a look; even Spike gave the hedgehog a cold glair with his slit eyes.

"What?" Sonic asked, "It makes perfect sense."

"I don't think we should be worried," Twilight cut in before things escalated, "If we can handle a half of dozen of killer mechanical timberwolves, then we can definably handle a handful of dogs."

All of a sudden, a loud noise rumbled through the field; dust exploded in front of them and smothered the group. The emerald was sent skyward and almost landed out of sight. The group gasped when they saw what stood before them. It was a machine, and a huge one at that. It stood four stories above them; it's giant two front paws planted firmly on the ground. The arms attached to it almost doubled in size compared to its slender body; touching the ground and it legs shorter and out of proportion. It slowly lift one of its paws into the air, and the paw itself began widely shifting in shape; sharp objects poking in and out of the undefinable mast. A second later, the pieces formed itself into a giant drill. The drill started spinning, the sound of metal rubbing against on another hummed from it. In one swoop it struck the ground, and the next second it was buried beneath the earth.

"Why can't anything be easy?" Knuckles grunted, turning his head to his friends, "Everyone, get ready!"

Before everyone had time to take position, another burst of dust kicked off the ground, just several feet away from the group. Another machine appeared, took the model of the first one, much smaller but still towered over the group. It threw its body forward and planted its giant pawn on the ground, revealing a double barrel cannon attached on its back. With a sickening _boom_, it fired its weapon; two white balls of energy heading right towards them. Twilight immediately cast a purple screen in front of the pack; and the spheres exploded on impact. An inferno expanded outward; the screen itself crackling but withstanding the heat from the sudden impact. As soon as it became clear, Sonic immediately charge head on to the machine, the emerald shining its red color as he curled himself into a ball. In one zip he bulleted through its belly, sparks flying from the other side as it tumbled backwards. Sonic ran back to his friends as the machine exploded. He quickly glanced back to see what was inside the machine; it was an unconscious diamond dog.

"Cast a shield!" Sonic yelled to Twilight, "We'll have more of a chance fighting those things if we watch each other's back!"

The group huddled together as the lavender unicorn summoned a shield around them; thick in color but still transparent. She watched on as the diamond dog slowly opened his eyes, and took off running as soon as he regained his footing. It became quite, still; in complete tranquility. Everyone had their eyes open for even the slightest movement. Seconds became minutes as the lavender unicorn kept her powerful shield up.

"I can see the emerald from here." Amy announced pointing a finger, just barely visible from where they were at.

Sonic crouched down, ready to sprint forward if Twilight lowers her shield.

"We don't know what to expect." Knuckles argued, "Those things know we're here, and I wouldn't doubt they're waiting for-"

The ground trembled beneath them; then suddenly the group was thrown outwards by a burst of dust underneath them. Her shield disappeared as soon as she took off the ground. The four story machine reared on its short back legs as the party landed several meters from each other, hitting the ground with a boom. Sonic instantly charged at it, but his target dug back to the ground before he could home in.

* * *

Knuckles had his fists positioned in front of him as he awaited for his target to pop out of the ground. After an antagonizing moment, four of those machines bulldozed their way from the earth; surrounding the red echidna from all four corners. With drills ready, one took a wild swing at him, but was easily dodged by a jump backwards. Knuckles saw an opening and charged with a fist reared back. The machine didn't have time to retaliate and took a full fledge punch to the stomach. It flew several feet back, tumbling to its back as it landed. He took another charge to the same mechanical diamond dog, this time jumping up and gliding his way to it. Now right above it, he dived bombed down with two fists in front of him and slammed into the machine's body. He flipped backwards and landed on his two feet, shaking his fists and snickering at his successful attack. The machine stood back up, and Knuckles nearly dropped his jaw of what he saw…His punch only made a dent. Suddenly he felt a powerful blow to his side, literary launching him several meters from where he was at and skidded on the dirt when he landed. Coughing, he lifted his head and saw the same four machines running right towards him. One of them slammed its paws on the ground and reared forward, revealing a double barrel cannon. Knuckles recovered and jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the blast. He resumed his fighting stance as the four machines resumed their charge.

* * *

Tails and Fluttershy dodged left and right as a Robotic diamond dog swung its arms. Amy has been hitting it time and again when she sees an opening, trying to at least damage it; but that Armor has to be thick to withstand the force of her piko piko hammer, it's not even leaving a dent.

"This is not working!" Tails shouted, dodging another swing from the machine.

"You think!?" Amy shouted back, her hammer hitting the machine with little effect.

Suddenly the machine caught a lucky break as its paw made contact with Tails, sending him flying and slamming into a nearby rock. He thumped to the ground, knocked unconscious from the impact. Enraged, Amy took one more desperate swing at it; hopping into the air and slammed her hammer right to the side of its head. It didn't even flinch, and it swung its paw at her; hitting her and sent her skidding on the dirt for several feet before finally coming to a slow halt. She tried to stand back up, but the impact must have broken something, because she couldn't stand on her legs. Amy watched on in horror as it began rearing itself over Fluttershy, morphing its paw into a drill. The timid pegasus trembled, shaking in place as the machine readied itself to annihilate its target. Stray tears fell from her face as her life flashed.

_If we don't put ourselves aside, _Rarity's voice echoed in her head_…No one will._

Her eyes instantly narrowed into fury, sidestepping just in time to dodge the drill. She flapped her wings and took to the skies as the machine yanked its drill from the dirt. Fluttershy made sure to stay within the machines view as it charged, diving to the side as the drill slammed against a boulder, shattering it into pieces. She saw four other of those machines charging at knuckles from the distance. With the machine taking another aim, she flew as far away from it as she could. It slammed its front paws forward and aimed its cannons on her. She checked back to make sure the other four robots were in place, and to her relief they were exactly where she wanted them. The machine fired, and Fluttershy dived out of the way. She flipped back, and watched as the twin energy spheres made their marks. A violent explosion erupted, smothering the four machines. Knuckles covered his eyes to shield it from dust, and when it settled, saw nothing but four unconscious diamond dogs. He looked to his side and saw one of those machines approaching Fluttershy from behind, he charged as fast as he could with a fist reared back and slammed it into the machine, sending it flying several feet. He jumped and glide in midair, and instead of dive bombing into it, he simply landed on top of it. With it still recovering, he began a series of quick and powerful punches to its neck. The dent on it became deeper and deeper by each strike; when the machine began charging its drill, he quickly jumped out of way as it skewered its own neck. He watched on as it beany red eyes slowly faded. Fluttershy was staring over the carnage she created, a small smile on her face.

"Good one!" Knuckles commented as he approached her, "You literary saved my skin."

When he gently put his fist on her back, she squeaked and jumped a couple of feet into the air.

* * *

Twilight scanned her surroundings for any kind of ambushes; she saw Rainbow summoning her graceful white wing as she took to the skies with a powerful flap of her wings. Dust exploded onto her face suddenly as a two story machine reared itself up and pounded its paw beside the unicorn, chronic mechanical noises screeches from the machine as its other paw began shifting in shape. Twilight gasped in horror and quickly charged her horn with whatever magic she had as the paw morphed into a drill. She fired an electrical ball just in time before the drill made contact. It tumbled backwards, small arcs of lightning engulfing the machine as it struggled to stand up. Suddenly, a whistle echoed above her; before she could blink, a bright white slash slicing through the machine with a high pitched ting. The machine froze for a couple of seconds; then the lower half of its body slowly slid off like butter. The two separated bodies exploded with a loud boom, the drill beside it still running on full power; kicking dust off the ground. Twilight looked beyond the explosion and saw Rainbow crouched over with her angel like wing bent over her face.

* * *

Rarity teleported when the machine burst from the ground, dust kicking from all direction as its feet planted itself on the dirt. She literary stumbled back when she saw it. It stood four stories tall, taller and more buff than its counter parts. The machine morphed its paw into a drill; Rarity teleported again to avoid being skewered into pieces. With one arm still free, it lunged out for her; she jumped backwards just in time to dodge the swing. With its drill out of the ground, it lunged at her again. She took another jump back and galloped for cover behind a giant boulder, readying her horn as the machine took a couple of ground shaking steps towards her. With a light blue aurora engulfing the boulder in front of her, she strained to lift if off the ground, summoning all the magic she could, and pushed the boulder to it. The giant rock slammed against its head, knocking it off balance and sent it tumbling backwards. Spike widen his eyes in awe while he was watching the fight from a safe distance…The way her mane swished around her, it was making him drool.

Suddenly, the machine slammed its paws on the ground and leapt back to its feet, throwing a wild swing as it regained its ground. Rarity was caught off guard and was sent skidding against the ground, she rolled over a couple of times before coming to a halt. With her vision blurred, she watched on as the machine began taking slow steps towards her with its paw morphing into a drill. It was just about to lunge until a sudden white slash appeared on its attacking arm. The drill was cut off instantly, saving Rarity from a certain death. Rainbow Dash flew right in front of her with her giant white wing shielding the white mare.

"You alright?" The cyan pegasus asked while staring down the giant, waiting for it to make a move.

"I-I'm quite alright, dear." Rarity huffed while standing on her four legs, "Where on earth did you get that wing?"

Rainbow ignored her question as she saw the mechanical giant rearing itself for another attack; Slowly lifting its other paw to strike down at its targets. Rainbow swung her wing forward and was just about attack it again, but halt herself when she noticed something off.

The machine wasn't moving at all.

Its paw was still lifted high in the air; tiny red eyes staring at the two ponies. Rainbow slowly crouched her way towards it, cautious of any kind of sudden assaults. Suddenly, its head began twitching to one side; spark spitting out from the side of its neck. A loud, howling moan erupted from the machine as it tumbled backwards. The moaning became screeching when its body parts began jerking violently from left to right, thumping the ground and kicking small trails of dust in its wake. Sonic and Tails walked by the cyan pegasus as they watched on the terrifying sight, followed by the rest of the group. The machine's one arm morphing into a wild clunk of metal; It screeched even louder when its legs suddenly detached itself from its body. Everyone was too scared of going anywhere near it.

The seizure continued for several long minutes, its final limb suddenly spewing out of its sockets. The head of the mechanical monster was wildly thumping its head on the dirt, consecutively at first then slowly beginning to die down. The screeching stopped, and the group listened to the last thumps it made with its head. They heard another noise coming from the machine, a high pitched, but quite scream coming from its front. Twilight and Rarity teleported as the rest of the group rushed to their side. They closely watched its head as they listened to the muffled scream inside of it. Suddenly, a small purple claw stuck out, then quickly retreated and four more claws stuck out of the machine's head. The group gasped in shock.

"Spike?" Twilight called.

She was answered by the sound of screeching metal, a gaping hole appearing from the top of the machine's head. A certain baby dragon appeared in the dark hole, clawing the metal edges as he stood to his feet. The group backed a bit when they saw him; his eyes were slit, narrow and blazing with rage. He completely ignored the crowding front of him and turned around, facing the giant the he just slew. He heaved, his claws shaking. His breathing became louder and louder by each pout, then became a war cry as he began viciously clawing at the machine's head.

"NO ONE HURTS RARITY!" He screamed, tearing away the metal surface, "NO ONE!"

He kept clawing at the machine, sheering the metal in front of him in blinded fury until he felt a mussel beside him. It a gentle mussel, the fur gently brushing against his stomach. His slashing slowly halted, so did his screaming but still heaving. He looked to his side and saw Twilight by him, her eyes gentle and compassionate, washing over the little dragon as his body relaxed. The purple mare spoke, clearly but low enough so only he can hear her.

"You know Rarity may not feel the same way about you."

He didn't say anything. His head was tilted down and expressing such anguish that Twilight couldn't help but pity. The dragon didn't a word; he just simply walked over by the lavender unicorn's side and mounted. He looked over the horizon, seeing scraps of metal laying all across the open field. The Chaos Emerald was just in his view, only visible by the sun's glare. The group slowly walked, sure that the attack was over. Spike kept his head down, shielding his face from anyone who might cast a look to his direction...Until Somepony touched his shoulder.

"You're a compassionate dragon, Spike." Rarity spoke to him, "You hold a special place in my heart…Remember that."

Her smile always made his day, but he heard her tone. It was dry, no meaning behind it. He knew she would say that out of generosity, but he knew her heart. She will never open up to him. No matter how many times he assisted her. Tried as he might; he can only dream.

Sonic zipped to the emerald and zipped back with it in his hand. The two emeralds began to sparkle, pumping the hedgehog with energy; begging to be unleashed.

"Finally found the stupid thing." Knuckles grumbled.

"heh, but it's always worth it!" Sonic chuckled, "It'll give us the edge to take on any robot that might get in our way."

Rainbow butted in, puffing out her chest while summoning her magical wing, "You said it! Did anybody see me? I took that thing down in one swipe! I always thought I was awesome, but I never imagined myself being that awesome!..."

Twilight and Rarity readied their teleportation spell before they had to endure anymore of Dash's rant. Sonic drew power from his two emeralds; an all too satisfying enhancement bubbled inside of him. He boomed towards Ponyville, leaving a shock wave in his wake. He took one second to look back and saw Rainbow Dash still boasting of her new found abilities

He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Some days have been tolerable enough to sit in the court room with his two bosses; some days he'd rather drown himself at a rainbow pool to escape from them. Some days he would love to live again; some days he would rather forget.

But this day…Why this day at all?

"Sister…For the last time…My backside has no business being mentioned here in the Royal Court!"

"Oh, common," Princess Celestia lowly chuckled like a mother to an adolescent, "You're the one who brought it up."

Poor Luna; her face was blushing red for the entire conversation; "The only thing I said was one of my dresses didn't fit. YOU'RE the one who said my uh…hiny was too big."

"The maids saw your dress." Celestia combated with a smile, "They said it themselves…You got a big butt!"

Shining Armor had no choice but to sit by Celestia's side and endure this conflict of power. If he didn't care about the safety of Equestia, he would have retired in a heartbeat; he has every right to do it!

"It's not big," Luna cowered on her seat, "It's just…Poofy, that's all it is!"

"Denial." Celestia playfully huffed before resuming her paper work; Writing to foreign nations this time, much of Luna's relief.

The good captain stared nervously ahead, trying to look as if he was too focused guarding the throne. There were well over fifty guards posted around the Royal Court as well as a handful of elites, but they all just stared ahead…Shining Armor taught them well.

"Well," Luna stuttered, "Look at you! What size do you wear, A three X?"

Celestia slightly lift from her seat, casting a bemused looked at her own flank before scooting herself back down, "Four X." She answered with pride.

Luckily for him, things seemed to settle down. Celestia resumed to her paper work…Actual paper work to much of Luna's relief.

_Just hang in there, Shining Armor._ The captain thought to himself, _Your two hour break is just around the corner. Soon, you'll be snuggling up to Princess Cadence on a large, soft couch with a cup of hot coco, _He smiled at the very thought, _She even said something about a surprise tonight..._

His smile only grew bigger; almost grinning.

"Captain." Celestia softly called to him, "May I ask you something?"

That lustful smile on him disappeared almost instantly when he turned to her. There was a warm smile on Celestia's face; but after all of these years protecting her, he knew to never trust it, "A-anything; dear princess."

"…What was that little dance my niece taught my student, Twilight?"

As if things couldn't get any more awkward, "Uh…I-I don't remember it, your majesty," He politely answered while forcing a smile, "It's been such a long time."

Celestia frowned, but resumed her position with a hoof on her chin; casting her gaze upwards as he searches her memories.

"Now, what was that hoof shake Princess Cadence use to do with my dear student?" She mumbled with a small smile, "I always thought it was cute."

Shining Armor began praying to whatever god or being above that created this world.

_Please don't remember, please don't remember, please don't remember, please don't remember, please don't remember, please don't remember, please don't remember, please don't remember, please don't remember, please don't remember, please don't remember, please don't remember,_

"Oh, I remember!"

_..._

"Shining Armor," Celestia called with a stern voice, "Stand to attention."

With a deep breath, he slowly trotted in front of her throne with plenty of space between them. Celestia stood from her seat, trotting towards him until she was five or six feet away from him.

"I know your dear wife taught you this ritual at least once during your marriage."

"Uh, never paid attention; your majesty." He quickly answered, "It's just a silly little game Cadence and My little sister likes to play."

"And it should be none of your concern!" Luna called down to her.

Shining Armor took a split second to scan his surroundings. The Royal Guards decided to take this one time to break their code and glare at him, snickering and whispering to their brothers; even the elites were getting a kick out of this display.

"I always wanted to do this with my nephew," Celestia's smile has never been more firmer, "I think you clearly remember how it goes."

"I'm sorry, your majesty," Shining Armor again stated with a serious look, "I cannot recall."

There was one look Armor and the rest of his guards feared from their beloved ruler; a warm smile and a cocked eye brow.

With a long sigh escaping from his lips, admitting defeat; he sat down on his haunches and slowly lift his two front hooves; with a head down in complete shame.

Celestia caught him off guard with a little cheer only a little filly would give, and began the ritual with much rejoice…Her dear nephew wasn't as enthusiastic.

_"Sun shine, sun shine, ladybugs awake!_

_Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"_

Of course, they had to turn around and shake their bottoms at each other. Some of the Royal Guards just lost it and began laughing out loud at him. He cast a cold glare at his men, but it meant nothing with a big blush on his face. With a huff and a pout, he returned to his post; Princess Celestia trotted back to her throne with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Sorry, Dear Nephew. It would just kill me if I didn't get that off my chest." She chuckled.

"N-no worries, your majesty," He answered.

He glanced around and still found his stallions chuckling at him…He would never hear the end of it.

_CRASH!_

Suddenly, the ceiling in the center of the court collapsed; debris fell to the floor as sunlight poured in from above, dust kicking all around it. When it became clear, they found a large metal container slap dab in the middle of the floor. Another mechanical device came through the roof, this time slowly hovering its way to the two Princesses. Shining Armor readied his magic, every guard in the room drawing their spears. The elites scattered across the room slowly stepped up to the floating device, getting in position to leap. Princess Celestia and Luna saw something on top of the floating machine, a creature wearing some kind of glasses.

"Forgive me for making such a rude intrusion." He spoke, "But I simply must introduce myself."

Author's notes.

* * *

_Tiresome, this chapter was, but I hope this little number did everybody well._

_Anyways, I've seen the new episode of MLP…Not even Discord could resist Fluttershy's friendship, but again who wouldn't? New episode posting tomorrow, and I will be there!_

_And I hate to break this to everyone…I will not be announcing the deadline from here on out. I am cutting these chapters close! And I have to rush through so I could meet the deadline. I hope no one is upset; I will try to get a chapter posted in one or two weeks._

_May God bless you all!_

_Harry_


	14. Chapter 12- Rude Intrusion

_**Author**_

_Welcome back. As we all know, Season 3 of MLP is drawing to a close; and it's sad thing to wait for almost a half a year for the next season to come around…The waiting period, it's the worst time to be a fan. _

_For everyone's information…The once dreaded rumor has become fact. Twilight will become an alicorn. Go to Equestia daily and see for yourself, they announced it just a week ago._

_Brace yourselves for what's ahead, bronies and fans. It's going to be a bumpy ride._

_And I would like to say something. Last chapter, I had Shining Armor cuss. Even though I censored it, my conscience got to the better of me. I updated the chapter to change it, and I hope no one will mind. I don't allow cussing in my writing…But the moment was so perfect._

_Daily shout outs._

_Again, thank you Maria for your feedback. If you got a fan fiction account, use it next time so I can contact you._

_SniperRed: Good Lord! You serious!? What were the odds of that?_

_Now, I will kick things off where I left off. Hope you enjoy_

* * *

"Forgive me for making such a rude intrusion." He spoke, "But I simply must introduce myself."

Celestia and Luna took dead aim at the floating device; anything made out of metal meant nothing but trouble.

"Who are you?" The two princesses demanded.

The machine lowered itself to the ground until it landed. The creature hopped out of the machine and bowed itself with a sinister grin. He was standing on two legs, wearing some kind of red suit with a pair of reflecting glasses.

"Who am I?" He chuckled, "Dear princesses, it breaks my heart to realize that you haven't heard of little old me."

He took a couple of steps towards them, his hands collaborated together and his signature smile never wavering. The guards tensed their bodies, ready to decapitate him if he made any sudden moves. He now stood before the throne.

"I am Dr. Robotnik. The conqueror of planet Earth; the mind of a million. I stand before you to offer a truce."

He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote device. When he pushed a couple of buttons, the large container behind him suddenly popped, a large pin shooting out from the top. Light smoke covered the floor and the metal walls of the capsule slowly pushed outwards. The capsule suddenly froze; a handful of guards pointed their horns at the strange device, ready for any surprises.

"…What truce?" Celestia dead paned, "You attacked our kingdom and you expect us to simply shake hooves? We successfully defended ourselves against your threats, and not a single casualty was reported. You suspect us to be intimidated?"

"I suspect you and your dear sister to be considerate." He answered, "Would you at least hear my appeasement?"

Celestia and Luna remained on their seats, opened ears. Every guard in the room had their eyes set dead at him, just waiting for an excuse to tear him.

With one push of a button, a dozen mechanical droids jumped out of machine with guns pointing at them. An elite cast a shield on the ambush to contain their fire; and the shield itself began changing colors. The robots inside froze on their places, and slowly began to melt to the floor. The elite disperse his shield, and the robots inside became nothing more but liquid metal.

"Now here's my offer." Robotnik spoke, "There are several of these things scattered across the city. If I were to be hurt in any way or if I decided to push this very shiny red button," He turned the remote around to demonstrate, "All of these mechanical capsules will release at once, unleashing an armada of droids. These aren't just any junk you fought last time, oh no! These robots are armed with the latest equipment I manufactured on this planet. They are programed to demolish anything, and I mean anything they can find. That includes any horse or fowl that stumbles across their paths."

The Royal Guards stood their ground, taking dead aim at Robotnik and that metal capsule.

"We will never surrender!" Shining Amour shouted at him in anger, "My stallions will neutralize anything you can throw!"

"…Hm." Robotnik hummed playfully, casting him a quick glare, "Perhaps your right, but solders aren't the main target in a terrorist attack, now isn't it?"

Celestia stood from her throne, spreading out her wings while taking small steps towards him. Her teeth were clutched together; trying her best not to latch out at this threat. Robotnik applied a little pressure on the button, just daring her and any of her guards to make a move.

"Name your terms." She coldly demanded.

Robotnik quietly chuckled; he knew she will never put any of her subjects in danger, no matter what circumstances might be.

"Oh, I'm not asking for much…Just hand over half of your guards, that's all I'm asking for."

Shining Armor and every single guard in the court room was furious over his outrages proposal, but no amount of anger can compare to the tension between this creature and their beloved ruler of the day. There was no way she would ever surrender lives, her heart and soul have been poured into every subject in the kingdom. She will forever be haunted by the death of those guards if she declined his offer.

Yet again, maybe the citizens of Canterlot were smart enough to escape to the safety of the underground bunkers. She's not willing to take that chance, though. Every life was precious to her. She said nothing, no position to take. Suddenly, she heard a faint cough behind her. She quickly glanced back and saw something that shocked her.

Luna was grinning.

"Sister," The princess of the night calmly asked, "Can you stand down from this decision please. I wish to persuade his position."

Celestia gave her a long and dumfound glair. She didn't know what she's thinking, but whatever it is, it's better than having to make a choice between risking lives or surrendering her subjects to an overlord. With a long sigh, Celestia slowly backed up until she was inches from her throne. Luna casually trotted to the threatening creature, her smile suddenly vanishing when she stood before him.

"We hate to admit it," Luna sighed, bowing her head respectively, "You have us beat. Either decision would be devastating to our Kingdom; a choice whether to risk lives or giving them up all together to save them. You have played well, Dr. Robotnik."

A wide grin crest across the genius lips; he knew from the beginning this plan would work.

Luna slowly stood upright, revealing a small but malevolent smile, "But do you know the best part about this deal?"

He cocked an eye brow, then suddenly the remote disappeared, a dark blue aurora engulfing him.

"We don't have to choose."

Before Robotnik could speak, his body began floating off the ground. He flailed his arms helplessly as his round body began spinning in the air like a beach ball.

Celestia and every guard in the room facehooved.

"Put me down!" He screamed, "Put me down or suffer the consequences!"

"We don't treat war mongers kindly in this kingdom." Luna smirked, catching her sister in her peripheral vision to see her slowly grinning, "But since you've been such a kind creature, we're going to offer you a choice. Should our soldiers form a line and take turns bucking you until you pass you," Shining Amour casually trottled behind him turning around and ordered his men to form a line…It was going to be a good day after all, "Or should we take turns slamming you against the four corners of the walls with telekinesis?"

Luna charged a little more magic to her horn, increasing the speed of his revolutions. The inventor felt a little vomit sliding against his throat.

"You think this will stop-_haug_!" He clamped his mouth down.

"Does it take a genius to figure that out?" Shining Armor mocked.

"_haug_! Computer, emergency protoco- HMM!" He swallowed deeply, "EMERGENCY PROTOCOL!"

An antenna suddenly shot out of the floating device, shooting out a beam and engulfing the floating scientist in an aurora of light. It yank back as hard as it could, breaking Robotnik out of the magical grip and quickly floated him to his seat. Without blinking, he quickly pushed a button in front of him; the large metal capsule suddenly bursting its outer shell, an engine roaring from within. Dozens upon dozens of droids threw themselves out of the container, charging to the first target they see. Shining Armor shouted his stallions to go on the attack, spells and laser fire shooting across the room.

"Good thing I had that installed before I left." Robotnik grumbled to himself as his ride began rising to the ceiling.

*BOOM*

The machine jerked forward as something exploded behind it. Shining Armor fired another magical shot at the floating machine. Robotnik managed to put up a magnetic force field before it made contact.

"I'll have this kingdom yet!" Robotnik screamed below.

When he reached above the rooftop, he pushed a button underneath his chair. Celestia and Luna looked on as the machine emitted clear waves around its body, disappearing and teleporting back to base. They faced the battle ahead of them with glowing horn, Luna's eyes become ablaze as she readied to defend her kingdom once again.

* * *

Sonic took in a deep yawn while trying to catch a nap on his favorite limb. It only took him five second and a half to run to his spot.

"Hm…" His mind began wondering a bit while staring at the clouds, "Should have told the others where I would be at…Oh well."

He stretched his arms and legs, popping a few joints before rolling over to his side. His eyes became heavy, a warm and peaceful sensation began covering him like a blanket…If only Rainbow-

No, he must not think about that! He's not for sure why this kind of feeling is beginning to surface on him, but he's not going to let it manifest itself.

Suddenly, he felt the limb beneath him beginning to vibrate. He quickly looked down and saw the six mares, his close friends, and a very agitated Knuckles below him.

"You could have said something!" Knuckles shouted below.

"…Meh."

Sonic turned his body and stared at the clouds.

"Dear Sonic, we spent a whole hour looking for you." Rarity polity informed him.

"We got the emerald," Sonic whined to them, "What do you want from me?"

"We're regrouping to plan our next scout." Tails answered him, "You're a part of the team; we need you."

"Can it wait?" Sonic moaned, "We just got out of a battle."

"We're planning on planning then planning on resting, silly!" Pinkie cheerfully informed him, which made him cringe, "Of course some of us were not planning on resting but planning on doing on other things while some of us are planning to be planning on planning to play while SOME of us are planning on planning to prepare a party planned tonight for everyone's un-planned arrival."

"Well I'm not planning on planning anything at this moment!" Sonic snorted with a grin, crossing his arms while resting his back against the tree.

"Yer better git down here yer little varmit!" Applejack shouted.

Sonic closed his eyes and ignored everyone's rant; eventually they gave up and began to part. Sonic took in a deep breath of sweet victory.

"Nap at last." He sweetly mumbled.

The group continued on their way until they smelt something burning. They cast their eyes towards the mountains and saw a black smoke rising from Canterlot.

"The city's coming under attack!" Twilight yelled.

"I bet Eggman made another move towards the princesses!" Amy shouted with a hint of anger, summoning her hammer, "Common, let's get over there while we still can!"

Sonic overheard their conversation and slowly opened his eyes to see the destruction for himself.

"…D'OOOOOOHHHHH!"

* * *

Twilight and Rarity used their magic to Teleport the three creatures as well as the other mares to the entrance of Canterlot. Sonic decided to use his two emeralds to run to the city in distress, meeting the others in mere seconds after they teleported. As seen from afar, a thick black smoke was rising from the mist of the city. The horrific screams of mares and stallions echoed beyond the gates.

"Alright!" Sonic called out to them, "Twilight and Tails, I need you two to scout the city and locate the source of those robots. If he's going all out, he'll have capsules in there as well!"

Tails nodded while Twilight grinned, blushing deeply.

"Knuckles and Applejack; they'll need your ground support and extra muscle to disable any capsule they find. Follow them from the ground."

"Sure can do!" Applejack spoke tipping her hat.

"Amy. I need you to take Fluttershy and Rarity and protect as many citizens as you can! Fluttershy can treat the wounded."

"You got it!" Amy cheered, readying her hammer.

"Rainbow and I are going to rush in there and wipe out any of those robots we can find."

"That's what I'm talking about!" She flew over and slapped her blue friend in the back, making him slightly blush.

"Uh…A-any questions?"

With a stern shake of a head, they charged ahead into the city; ready to face whatever their arch nemesis has to throw at them.

* * *

When Rainbow and Sonic rushed into the city, things were worse than they can imagine. Those robots weren't just trying to secure the area; they were destroying any building they can find. One fired a rocket shot into a nearby shop, exploding on impact and sent debris flying in every direction. When the smoke cleared, a little filly stood in the way of the menacing droid. It prepared its gun and was seconds away from firing until it was suddenly cut off by a white slash.

"No one is laying a hand on any pony as long as I'm around!" Dash screamed with her enchanted wing fully extended.

The droid charged, but was quickly chopped in half by the pegasus's wing. Sonic zipped ahead of her and found a whole group of droids marching along the main street, firing rockets at every building along the way. With his two emeralds shining, he boomed ahead and began running in circles around them. In almost a second a violent blue and white tornado formed, wind rushing around them as they were suddenly thrown high into the air.

"Rainbow!" Sonic shouted.

A colorful blur rushed above them to the air born droids. Suddenly darkness covered the sky, then without a time to blink; bright white slashes engulfed the helpless intruders. Rainbow stomped back down to the ground, metal chunks and sparks raining behind her.

"I wish I knew I had this baby years ago!" She said while gleaming over her white wing.

"Sure did a number on those robots." Sonic commented while scanning his environment.

Suddenly, a flash of bright blue light emitted behind them, followed by a violent tremble. The two spun around and saw a large metal capsule behind them, light blue sparks erupting from its core as it began to shift shape. An arm morphed and slammed into the ground as the rest of its body took shape. The capsule still retained its circular shape, but its blue core changed into a blinding red. The once droid manufacture transformed into a stationary machine, crashing into every building around it as it stumbled onto its two bulky legs. It reared up and posed itself to strike on the two creatures that stood in its path.

"Ready?" Sonic called Rainbow, staring at the robot with snickering eyes.

"Uh…Not really." She answered.

"Neither am I!"

They charged, running and flying at a lightning speed towards the machine. The morphed capsule swung its arms at them, but missed them by a mile and a half as they began circling it. It threw his arms wildly trying to strike its two targets; it became literary hopeless as the two became nothing but a blur. A mare and three fillies, who was taking cover by a nearby rubble, poke the heads out when they heard a sudden rush of wind. Their jaws dropped of what they saw. It was a twister roaring in the middle of the street, wild clashes of blue and black swirling together in a clash. Bright white slashes began clinging within the vortex. The tornado grew faster and faster by each second until it was engulfed by a white bright slash. A pegasus shot out as well as a hedgehog. The tornado died down; the capsule was complete pieces, not even its armored stomach was intact.

* * *

Knuckles gave a sucker punch to a nearby droid as it attempted to shoot a stallion in the distance; Countless of laser shots echoed through the city as he and Applejack fend off against the robotic invaders.

"What's your count!?" Knuckles shouted.

"twenty-four!" Applejack answered while bucking a droid behind her.

"Thirty-six!" He shouted back, dodging a laser fire and retaliating with a powerful punch

The cowpony snored and drew out a rope, lassoing a nearby robot and slinging it into a crowd of droids. A large fiery explosion ruptured when it struck, shaking the ground with a powerful shockwave.

"Fifty-four!" She shouted with a hint of pride.

Knuckles threw himself in a crowd of droids, punching and kicking widely in the mist of them.

"Thirty-seven, thirty-eight," He gritted through his teeth as metal chunks flew around him, "thirty-nine, forty, forty-one, forty-two,"

*PEW!*

Knuckles shot his head up and saw another fiery explosion with Applejack standing before it. A droid was about to shoot her from behind until a rope gripped its belly. The mare flung it into another group of robots, exploding on impact and wiping them out clean.

"Eighty!" She shouted.

The Echidna growled and continued punching the attacking droids around him. He threw all of his strength into his punches, sending the intruders flying and some into each other.

"Forty-nine!" He shouted, "Fifty-five! Sixty-two! Seventy!"

*PEW! PEW! **BOOM!***

Knuckles shot his head up again and saw Applejack lassoing any droid she could find and slingling them into nearby crowds, erupting explosion after explosion as she swung her body widely.

"One hundred and eighty-seven, sugar cube!"

"GRRRRAAAAUUUUUHHHH!"

He jumped several feet in the air and while falling down, swung his two fists forward and plummeted into the ground with a sickening boom. The ground shook violently on impact, every nearby robot was instantly destroyed. The concrete in front of him cracked, and continued cracking until it struck a nearby building. A loud crack echoed through the city, and the building began leaning to one side. There was a whole crowd of attacking robots huddled together underneath it, and before any of them had time to react, the cracked building suddenly crumbled on top of them. Knuckles chuckled softly when the dust cleared.

"Three hundred and seventy-nine."

Applejack snorted and was about to gallop to find another group of droids to punish until she heard loud clanking noises. A Capsule was morphing itself into its other form; and when its arms were developed, it swung them at the cowpony. She leapt wildly to the side to dodge the swing. She charged at the giant machinery, side stepping and jumping to avoid the robot's swinging arms. When she honed close enough, she readied her rope and lassoed one of its arms, tying the other end of the rope to a damaged building. The machine yanked its bounded arm, breaking the rope but sent the building crashing down on the machine. It toppled over and shook the ground when it hit the ground. Applejack was quick to act and tied its legs to another damaged building. When it struggled, the rope snapped and toppled another building on top of it, this time dislodged the machine's leg form its body. Now no longer able to stand, it thrashed and rolled around violently through the street, slamming against the base of a tall watch tower. Applejack quickly galloped to it and began picking up metal wires she stumbled across. With the machine still disoriented, she began throwing the wires over the machine while running on the other side, tying the wires to the tower as she ran underneath the machine. When it began to struggle, it found itself restricted by metal wires on top of it. When it yanked its body, a loud crack echoed from the tower as the wires detached themselves from the base. The tower slowly began leaning to one side, then with another loud crack, began topping over. The machine rolled and struggled in an attempt to get out of way, but all was futile. Applejack galloped out of the street as the six-story tower crumbled down onto the morphed capsule. The tower crashed down with a deafening bang, dust and debris flying upwards. After a couple of minutes, when Applejack found a baffled Knuckles, the machine exploded under the debris, fire and dust kicking shooting off the ground as bricks rained down around the area. She placed one hoof around the other, cocking her body to one side and smirked. Knuckles crossed his arms and stared her dead in the eye.

"…That still counts as one."

* * *

A crowd of defenseless noble ponies watched on in pure astonishment as Amy dived into a crowd of droids, swinging her hammer at whatever was around her. Scrap metal and wires went flying out of the crowd. It was truly a spectacular show to anypony who's into senseless violence. When the last droid was knocked into oblivion, she addressed the group. Fluttershy and Rarity appeared from a corner and joined her side.

"Everypony alright?" Amy called to them.

The group of nobles stood around and looked at each other for a second, before slowly moving away to show a small group of pegasus and stallions laying on the ground. There were burn marks and gushes on their bodies and wings; one was so badly hurt that he was beginning to slip into unconsciousness. Fluttershy didn't even blink; she grabbed a med pack and flew straight to the injured ponies. Amy and Rarity took one look of their environment and found several mares and stallions laying on the streets, either crying out or moaning in pain. The battle may have died down thanks to the efforts of their friends, but what it left was simply one would call horrific.

"…Eggman didn't hold anything back this time." Amy mumbled lowly.

Rarity slowly trottled to a nearby stallion laying down on the street. Blood covered his neck and body, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slowly gaped. The white mare gently pressed a hoof onto his neck.

He was dead; slaughtered by those machines.

"This is going to be a sad day for Equestia." She whispered to herself, strains of tears forming around her eyes.

Amy walked to her side and placed a hand on her back.

"Can you teleport and gather as many medics as you can?" She kindly asked, trying to comfort her friend, "We'll mourn for the lost later; we have lives to save."

Rarity stood for a moment, trying to swallow the grief building up inside of her. Amy walked around to her front, staring at her with watery eyes.

"…We'll make sure this man pays for every life he has taken."

Rarity blinked to let the tears roll freely down her cheeks. With her horn glowing, she teleported in a flash of white; leaving Amy to scour the city for any more droids.

* * *

The battle went on for two straight hours of nonstop fighting. Sonic and Rainbow were pushing themselves to the limit as they tried to save as much ponies as they can and at the same time fend off against countless of droids. Tails was flying high up in the sky, locating metal capsules and signaling to Twilight to summon a signal fire for Knuckles and Applejack. The rest of the ponies were trying to improvise as medics, trying their best to treat the wounded. Things began to settle down as soon as the Royal Guards successfully fought off the hoard of machines inside their own palace and aid the heroes outside. Princess Celestia and Luna flew outside as soon as they had the chance.

They quickly flew around the city, taking in the full extent of the damage. Countless of buildings were crumbled to the ground, metal scraps littering the streets. As soon as they saw the countless of ponies laying on the ground, either struggling for life or dead; they froze into place, hovering in the air while taking in the devastating sight.

"W…" Celestia mumbled, "What has come of this?"

Luna felt tears jerking from her eyes, "I…I caused this."

"Th-the fault is not to be put on you." Celestia chocked out, "It didn't matter what we decided. He would have attacked anyways if we did surrender our guards."

"…I just wish our subjects didn't have to suffer this tormentor." Luna mumbled.

The laser fire suddenly stopped, marking the ending of the battle.

"How long has it been since we've seen murder?" Luna continued.

Her sister kindly looked upon her, serious but soothing.

"Too long…This is going to haunt our Kingdom for many generations to come," She began to lower herself to the ground, "We'll see this creature stand before judgment."

She and Luna touch ground. A captain was waiting for them on the ground; accompanied by several guards, as well as a handful of medics. The company immediately bowled their heads in respect before their rulers.

"…Do you have a status report?" Celestia hesitantly asked

The captain took in a deep breath, "The battle has been won; all hostiles have been irradiated. Every bunker is secured and on lock down."

"Casualties?"

The stallion stared at her with sorrowful eyes, "What we counted now; two hundred and five injured…One hundred and twenty dead."

Celestia couldn't even keep her poker face. She couldn't help but deeply sigh to keep her sorrow bottled up.

"Treat whoever you can." She kindly commanded him, "Report back to me when everypony is counted for."

"And I also must report, Princess," The guard continued, "Twilight Sparkle and the others are here. Sonic and his company are here as well."

"Thank you." Celestia said to him, "Proceed."

He saluted and ordered his medics to sweep the streets. They took to the skies and began searching the city for Twilight or any of the others. It didn't take them long to see a trail of blue blur and a rainbow trail zipping through the streets. They teleported in front of them; stopping the two speeders dead in their tracks. They as well as the princesses bowed their heads.

Sonic will never get used to that.

"I see you've seen the distress of the city." Celestia stated.

He was tempted to tell them that it ruined his nap, but he quickly threw it out of his mind, "When I spoke rising from anywhere, it's tough for me to ignore it."

"We came here as soon as we could, your majesties," Rainbow politely said, "We and the rest of our friends came here to fight off against those…Things."

"And probably made a mess doing it." Sonic added, scratching the back of his head as he observed the damage.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Celestia said to them, "Can you gather the rest of your friends and meet us back of the palace? We have much to discuss."

* * *

**That night**

The six mares as well as the others slowly strolled through the streets of Ponyville. As soon as the news of the massacre reached throughout Equestia, the whole Kingdom fell into silence. The streets were quite, not a single pony could be spotted.

"…Two hundred." Tails mumbled, "Two hundred has died in the hands of Dr. Eggman."

"Who knew life could be so fragile." Rainbow commented, grieving from her own heart, "One second you're taking a stroll through Canterlot; next you're lying on the ground covered in blood."

Those words sunk in to everyone's skull.

"You know, it could have been worst." Tails spoke up, "Imagine what it would have been like if we didn't show u-."

A faint ruffling noise pierced the silent atmosphere; they shot up and started scanning their environment. They caught a silhouette kneeling on a rooftop nearby, watching them silently.

"Who's there?" Sonic shouted.

It didn't say anything at first until it suddenly jumped and landed several meters from them. They saw two glowing objects in its hands, slowly approaching them.

"You better backup before we use force!" Twilight shouted.

It ignored her threat and continued to walk until it came below a street light. His enraged eyes pierced there stern glaze; his black spikes coating his body absorbed the light emitting above him. Rainbow's eyes suddenly widen, then lit ablaze when she realized who she was facing.

"YOU!"

"…Is this the company you choose to betray your kind?" Shadow harshly asked his blue twin, "This is truly pitiful."

Sonic took a couple a steps towards him, not preparing to fight but confront him.

"Shadow," He called, "I don't know what has gotten into you…But this needs to stop."

"I'm going to give you one last chance to come to your senses," Shadow spat, sneering at him, "Your help is needed to kill the princesses."

"You're not killing anyone!" Rainbow shouted, her wing beginning to enlarge in a white glow, "Enough blood has already been spilt!"

"Spilt!?" Shadow shouted, seeing the buildings around him on fire, ponies lying dead on the streets, "Do you not see the destruction around you!?"

"You're diluted, Shadow!" Knuckles shouted at him, "Think! How come only you can see destruction and we see nothing!"

"You imbeciles have visited the princesses, you the ones who's diluted!" He returned his glair to his old rival, "Return to your destiny, Sonic. Follow me and we'll be sure to mark our places here as heroes."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Rainbow screamed, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR ATTACKING LUNA!"

Before anyone had time to blink, she charged towards him. Shadow didn't even flinch at her lightning charge. He simply ducked from her deadly wing and uppercut her square on the stomach, stopping her cold with brutal force. With a hand grabbing her normal wing and another on her body, he flung her into a nearby building, creating a huge crater as she slide back down to the ground. Shadow formed a chaos spear in his hands and zipped towards her, grabbing her by the neck while raising his weapon.

"I'll be sure to make an example out of you."

Before he could stab her, a blue blur tackled him pinned him to the ground. Shadow saw Sonic staring right at him with daggering eyes.

"You're not going to hurt Rainbow!" He shouted, "If you're going to fight anyone, you're going to fight me!"

Shadow chuckled, "I never seen you this intense before. If you want to leave here in pieces, I'll be glad to fulfill your wish."

He pulled his feet under Sonic's stomach and pushed, sending him soaring several feet before plopping to the ground. Shadow formed another sphere in his hand and began walking towards him. Sonic jumped back to his feet, standing his ground and awaiting for his opponent to make a move.

"I don't want to fight you, Shadow." Sonic said to him, glaring him dead in the eye, "But if you're going to hurt my friends, then I'll do whatever necessary to stop you."

"…You made a grave mistake of testing my power." Shadow growled, stopping his advancement, "I'm going to treat you as a traitor should be treated."

Twilight and the others were about to intervene until Knuckles, Tails, and Amy halted them.

"Ya'll don't need to be involved." Knuckles said to them

"He hurt Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted, "We're already involved in this!"

"Shadow's too powerful to take on." Amy explained to them, "Sonic is the only one who can challenge him. He has the Chaos Emeralds."

Shadow leapt to the air and summoned his two Chaos Emeralds, swinging them in front of him and taking aim.

"**CHAOS BLAST!"**

A yellow beam shot out, small arcs of green lightning circling through it. Sonic quickly jumped back to dodge the blast and curled up into a ball. He spun himself and charged at his opponent. Shadow summoned two Chaos Spears in his hands and brought it in front of him to block. Sparks flew as the ball continued to saw violent against the two energy spears. Shadow knocked him away, sending him flying towards a wall. Sonic uncurled himself and braced the wall with his feet, kicking off and flew right towards Shadow; he teleported before he could strike. When Sonic landed, Shadow reappeared behind him, kicking him square in the head and sent him plummeting to the ground. Shadow landed on top of him and grabbed his neck, summoned a Chaos Sphere with his other hand.

"You forgot that I'm your better." He hissed.

Sonic struggled to get out of his grip, but was powerless as he brought his spear down. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes and braced himself for impact…Until a sudden white slash popped in front of him.

Sonic felt the weight on top of him vanish and he jumped to his feet to catch a glimpse of Shadow soaring through the street, hitting a statue with a crash and sending it toppling over. Shadow teleported back to his feet and faced the mare that dared to stand in his way.

"You're not hurting anybody as long as I'm around!" Rainbow shouted at him.

Shadow felt an immense power from that wing. It was a good thing those Emeralds protected him, or he would have been sliced in half.

Rainbow was about to charge until Sonic zipped in front of her, stopping her from making another step.

"Rainbow, stay out of this!" Sonic shouted at her while he watched Shadow summoned his two Chaos Emeralds.

"I can take him!" Rainbow shouted back.

"He's too powerful for you to handle!" Sonic summoned his two Chaos Emeralds, "You'll just get killed in the cross fire!"

Rainbow was about to rush ahead of him until the ground underneath her began to shake. She cast her eyes in front of her and saw Shadow slowly rising above the ground, a yellow aurora engulfing him. She felt power, enormous amount of power radiating from him. It made her reconsider and back away.

"Go and find cover!" Sonic commanded her, beginning to draw power from his emeralds as he began rising above the ground.

Rainbow did as told and flew behind a building several meters from where they were at. Knuckles, Tails, and Amy urged the other ponies to hide along with her. Sonic quickly looked back and found the six mares missing, as well as his friends; much to his relief. He glared back at his opponent, energy building in his body by each passing second.

"Any regrets, Sonic!?" Shadow shouted, the ground beneath him beginning to shake. Stray leaves levitating off the ground

"…Whatever happens, Shadow," Sonic lowly mumbled, the ground beneath him trembling as well, "I won't blame you."

Shadow summoned the last bit of energy he could muster and charged, the yellow aurora becoming more dense by the second. Sonic charged a well, a blue aurora engulfing him. Twilight and the others peaked their heads around a building just in time to see the last few seconds before impact.

***BOOM!***

No explosion reputed, but a buckling pulse shot from the two chargers. Any nearby street or stand was instantly knocked to the ground. The buildings violently shook, waking up any pony that could be sleeping inside. Twilight and the others felt it, even though several layers of brick wall they felt the impact of two opposing energy forces.

* * *

A little filly has been disturbed from her sleep when the house shook suddenly. In her half dazed state, she waited for several seconds for sleep to take back over. That was thwarted when sudden flashes of light illuminated from the window. She casually stood from her bed and trotted over. Her mouth dropped when she saw the source of the disturbance. She saw two large mass of colors pushing against each other, one blue and the other yellow. Wild and spectacular colors flared out from the two forces as they continued to push against each other. The little filly continued to watch, she has seen fireworks from Hearts Warming Eave every year, but this goes beyond anything she has seen in her life; maybe she will ever see. The filly watched on in excitement as this strange phenomenon continued to take place.

After several minutes, the blue color began to gain the upper hand; pushing the yellow color back what seemed like just a couple of feet. Those feet multiplied as the yellow charge continually inched back. Then, in a hare of a second, a white flash engulfed her window. The filly squint her eyes and fell back on her haunches. When her vision cleared, she quickly stood back up and galloped back to the window. The two colors has vanished, the only thing she saw was the street and a blue hedgehog kneeling in the middle of it.

* * *

Sonic looked on panting and huffing as Shadow soar helplessly through the air. Several meters down the street and he collides with the boutique. The Emeralds were knocked off of him on impact, gently falling to the floor as Shadow's body flopped from the building. Huffing and completely exhausted, he lift his head and saw the two emeralds resting in front of him. He stumbled up to his feet, bruised from head to toe from the blast. He grabbed the two emeralds in front of him and gazed ahead. Sonic was walking towards him, his two emeralds glowing in his hands. There was only one thing that crossed Shadow's mind when he saw his opponent walking towards him…Celestia and Luna.

He didn't know how they could trick Sonic and the rest of his friends into not seeing anything he's seeing, but one thing was for sure. He never felt so much hate towards an individual. His only allies have turned on him, and the only reason they have turned is because of those two princesses; Sonic isn't his main target. So what if he couldn't get his help, there are still three emeralds out there.

Sonic slowly walked to Shadow, not wishing to use his emeralds again on him. He looked tired, completely exhausted of energy from his last attack; before he could get close to him, Shadow teleported. The six mares and the rest of his friends ran to his side.

"…Sorry about your house." Sonic chuckled, huffing at every breath he took, "Does your insurance cover hedgehog attacks?"

Rarity looked at her boutique; a large crack was made on the second floor.

"I'm amaze that you can tell a joke beaten half to death." Rarity quietly commented.

Little did they know that the final collision woke every pony up in the village. Mares and stallions either silently watched from their window or a balcony, in complete awe of what they saw. Since they heard of Shadow's attack on Luna, they made sure to pay their respects…But now, he is forever cherished as a hero among them.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well, this went longer than expected. Almost 7,000 words, but still; it was a mess to put together.

Sorry for the two weeks of waiting. Like I said, this was a tough chapter for me to put together. I didn't feel as stressed when I didn't have a deadline to meet, but still. The sooner I publish another chapter for your viewing pleasure, the better.

Now the reason this took me so long to put this chapter together is because I'm already typing up the next bonus. Let me tell you, I'm having a ball writing it!

Again no deadline, but I promise to have the next one publish within two weeks.

Let me tell you another thing…I wish I could have illustrated those robotic diamond dogs last chapter. They looked so cool when I imagined the scene. I did managed to have Rainbow dawn with her extended wing (I'll let you know when I publish it on my deviant art account. Haven't used it in a while.)

And let me take this time to say that I love you guys. Just one comment on the fan fiction is enough to make my day. I don't care if it's constructive or negative; I love to hear from y'all! You're literary the only thing that's keeping me writing! :')

Anyways, as I like to say…God Bless!


	15. Chapter 13- Pinkie's Party

_Author_

_All right, let's settle things down a bit here. You may be disappointed that no action will occur during this chapter…But expect some important character development. This is going to give me a chance to have a little fun!_

_I got a couple of E-mails about this. Some of you have reported that this fan fiction is a little darker than what you were used to. I understand where you're coming from; there's been blood, death, starvation. I didn't want to take this fan fiction in a childish matter; I wanted to give this story a little edge of maturity. This chapter is going to give everyone a little break, and give me a chance to build on the characters a bit._

_Let me give some shout outs._

_Guactar: I'm glad someone caught the joke. Let me give you a metaphorical cookie. (You take the cookie…nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom!)_

_StunnerMcTwisty: Thanks for pointing that out. Like I said before, my grammar sucks._

_Epic Rainbow 14: I'm typing the next bonus right now…Thanks for the suggestions._

_DuskHeart13: Sorry to disappoint you, but the other characters won't be in the fanfic. I mean, common; you're talking about seven or more characters to keep up with! When I started this novel, I wanted to keep Sonic's party small. I can't imagine keeping up with more than twenty characters! Thus, I can't find any roles for the characters I know every reader wants to see, like Blaze or Silver. For me, it's better to work with a few characters and really working with them, than have a whole mess of characters and tie myself in a knot trying to work with all of them. _

_Oakie dokie…Let's get started!_

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun has just begun to peak its head over the horizon; covering the earth with a calm orange blanket. In the library, Spike was already up preparing breakfast. It wasn't the usual cheerful morning; this morning was suppressive.

Twilight let out a deep yawn while trotting to the kitchen. Her assistant was walking to one end of the room to another, just about ready to put the food on the table.

"Morning Spike." Twilight greeted, yawning again.

Spike couldn't find it in himself to smile, "…Morning."

It was complete silence, even when Spike served the food on the table, the atmosphere was thick enough to silence anypony. Twilight was too depressed to talk, but pushed it aside to break the barrier.

"I heard Pinkie is throwing a party tonight." She started, trying to lighten the mood.

The dragon took in a deep breath, "After everything that's happened…It's about time Ponyville catches a break."

"Yea…"

The two quietly enjoyed their meal. Twilight had her head resting on her propped hoof, poking the food on her plate with a levitated fork. All was heavy and empty until Tails appeared.

"Morning, guys!" He cheerfully greeted.

Spike looked up and saw Twilight perk her head straight up, slapping herself across the face to knock the depression out of her and shot up from her seat, casually trotting to her one of a lifetime crush. Spike could have been crazy, but he could have sworn that her flanks where pumping with each step.

"Morning Tails," She sweetly greeted him back, tilting her head for maximum cuteness, "Did you sleep well?"

"Um," He scratched the back of his head and gave a weak smile. Twilight loves it when he scratches the back of his head, "Little drowsy, but other than that, I slept great…I can go for some breakfast if you don't mind."

"Of course," She sighed with a warmful smile, "Just wait in the library and give me a moment."

He did as told and retreated back to the reading room. As soon as he was out of sight, Twilight galloped to Spike, who was just about to fix his meal and grabbed his shoulders with her hooves. She eye balled him to keep his attention solely focused on her.

"O.K. Spike, listen closely!" She hissed, "He likes his jelly on one side of the toast and the peanut butter on the other, never mix them together and never put them on the same bread, just one scoop of jelly and just a small cut of peanut butter, when you slice his orange, slice it a little more to the left and slice it again a little to the right, he likes one orange a little bigger than the other, and serve him whole milk, not two percent, and fill it three-quarters, not half-way, not to the brim, but exactly three-quarters!" She sneered at him, "Got that?"

He saluted and got right on it. He has seen her in rage before, and no matter how obscured or detailed her orders are, he'd rather follow them than see mane and tail burst into flames. After several minutes of preparation, he called it done and Twilight called Tails to the kitchen. When the fox took his seat, Twilight immediately took a seat by him, putting on the biggest and cheekiest smile she can put on.

"So…" Twilight began, "Have you read Pony Anatomy, or more specifically page I had marked?"

Tails blushed, "Yea, I-I read it."

"Did you find it…Interesting?"

Although it was an interesting study, Tails was never comfortable about certain parts of any female, "I-I-I guess it is, I never studied it before."

_Twilight, for the love of Celestia we're eating!_ Spike thought.

Much to Spike's relief, they heard a sudden knock on the door.

_Who the heck that could be?! _Twilight thought, putting on a smile and slowly stood up.

She trotted to the door and answered it by pulling the door in with magic. When she saw who was behind that door, she immediately galloped over and embraced him, "Shining Armor!"

"Twilie!" He greeted, embracing her back.

They held the hug for several more seconds before finally letting go.

"What are you doing over here?" Twilight asked him, "I thought you had duty."

"Princess Celestia decided to give some of her guards and officers a little break after that…Incident" He answered, "We're taking turns right now, and I decided to take my break and visit you."

"That's just wonderful!" She commented with glee, since his promotion, the only opportunity she gets to see him was during hearth's Warming Eve. This is truly a blessing for her and her brother, "Would you like to come in? Breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

He stepped in, casting his eyes around the room to see countless of book stacked against the shelves. It's been a while since he seen a library, and he would have believed that Twilight had the biggest library in Equestia if he didn't live in Canterlot. He followed her to the kitchen; Tails immediately popped his head up when he saw the captain of the Royal Guard totting to the table.

"Hey Tails!" He greeted him, "You're one of Sonic's friends, right?"

"Yep!" Tails answered him with a smile, "Just one of the few!"

It seemed like his visit was enough to lighten everyone's mood, because everyone was smiling during the entire chat.

* * *

Sonic was having a crappy morning. When I mean crappy, I mean 'Oh God! Why do I have to live!' kind of morning. It all started when he awoke from the couch, taking a little stroll to the kitchen when the scent of pancakes suffocated his nostrils. The scent of food has always fulfilled its role as an alarm clock since the dawn of man, and will always be until the end of time. Sonic, as well as every other creature in the world, wouldn't have it any other way.

He practically floated himself in a dreamlike state to the table, where Rarity was waiting for him, alone with Sweetie Bell who was already dining at the other end of the table. Everything went on as usual, as soon as Rarity slapped a tall stack of Pancakes in front of him, they begin to chat. By Rarity's standards, gossip about every mare and stallion in the whole freakin' town; no combination of possible relationships went undisguised. Sonic wanted to sway this conversation off topic by bloating how fancy and well-crafted her dresses were. Sonic has learned something during his stay. If you ever want Rarity to sway off topic, just simply comment anything positive about her dresses or career, tune her out, and simply nod at every sentence she speaks. It never failed him. While she was gloating on her 'simply fabulous' dresses and whatever the heck she talks about, Sweetie Bell asked if she ever tried to design dresses for Sonic or any of his buddies…

If Sonic didn't find her so adorably innocent, he would have kicked the little bastard through a window.

…Now there he stood, standing on a wooden stool with his arms stretched out and legs completely stiffed. Rarity was humming a catchy but very annoying tune while levitating a ruler by him, measuring every inch of the body. If Sonic would have so much as move a centimeter, she would start all over; saying that 'measurements has to be completely precise. Perfection is something that must never be rushed'.

He never felt his masculinity threatened so much during that day.

And as if things couldn't get any worst, Dashie decided to take a little break from whether patrol and pay Sonic and Rarity a little visit. When the pegasus saw Sonic standing upright with his arms stretched out, her lips crested into a very big grin and she slowly levitated to him; just inches away from his face.

"…You said something about her clothes, didn't you?" She smirked.

"Help me." He whimpered.

He can only watch as she continued to stare at him with a grin that can top his own. She didn't care to help him, seeing him whimper while his arms and legs began to tire out was too much to pass. Her grin grew until she can barely contain her childish giggles…At that moment, Sonic felt something that sent shivers down his bad.

He almost giggled with her.

He clamped his mouth down, trying to suppress his laughter while at the same time keeping a straight face. She continued to giggle at him, poking a little fun at him and making suggestions to Rarity about his dress. The advice Rainbow was giving her, it's making Sonic want to gag. Why would he wear a miniskirt and a tank top?!

Barely five minutes into this horrible nightmare, and Sonic was already praying to whatever god or gods above for mercy. His arms were beginning to tire out and it became stressful trying to keep still. If his head were to so much as move an inch, she'll start the measurements all over…Perfection can be such a pain in the butt!

He had nothing else to do but glance at Rainbow Dash's face while she continued to giggle and snicker. Sonic noticed that when she smiles, her cheeks fat up. In his opinion, it was the cutest thing he ever saw. And the way her magenta eyes squint when she does smile; it went way off the cute mark in his head. He can feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach again, and he had no choice but to let them flutter as he kept completely still.

"Hey, Sonic," Dash called from below, "Why is your face red?"

When she raised that question, he immediately noticed that his face was heating up. He turned his head away from Dashes direction, but was only met by another scolding from Rarity to keep still. When he faced ahead, he was met by two gentle eyes; eyes that gripped his heart and threaten to pull it away. He never saw such beauty in them.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

_Somebody! _He thought, turning his eyes away from her, _Anybody! Help!_

Just then, he heard the door creak open to his left. Still immobile as a rock, he cast his eyes to the door and saw Knuckles walking in. Much to Sonic's relief, Rarity decided to take a break and greet her unknown guess. When she saw who it was, she immediately tensed.

"…Can I help you, sir?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Knuckles gave her a little grin and began to check out her boutique. Rainbow Dash immediately forgot about Sonic and turned her attention to the two. Poor Rarity, Knuckles has been teasing her just recently…But that doesn't stop Dash from enjoying a good show.

"Oh, nothing." Knuckles answered her with a smirk, "Just thought I might pay a visit. I've never been here before."

"Well, you better behave yourself while you're in my shop," She hissed, "I will not tolerate rude matters in my establishment."

*Burp!*

He innocently covered his mouth while chuckling in a deep tone, "Whoops! That slipped."

He waited for her trademarked expression he came to adore…Sadly, she didn't do it.

"You're excused." She politely said to him, even though she knew it was on purpose.

Rarity sighed in aggravation and continued to work on the trapped hedgehog. Knuckles may have found Sonic playing dress up against his will to be amusing, but it was not what he came for. Rarity continued to measure Sonic, making sure to write everything little thing on paper. All was calm until Knuckles approached her mannequins, which were decorated with fancy clothing. Even if Knuckles thought it was a well-crafted piece of art, he didn't plan on an honest compliment.

"I've seen better." He said out loud.

Knuckles turned around to face Rarity and…There it was! Shrunken pupils and a fake smile to hide her anger! Man! She just made his day!

"That's just your opinion, darling." She answered with a shaky voice, which was on the verge on exploding, "And I must politely ask that you keep your opinions to yourself. It can very hurtful to others."

When she turned around, Knuckles pumped his fist in sweet victory. Rainbow had her body laid back in midair, watching the spectacle as it unfolds. Knuckles calmly made his way to the door…But he wasn't quite satisfied; it felt like he can a little more. While Rarity continued with her, she heard something so offensive that no length of a fuse can prolong.

"MARSHMALLOW!"

Her eyes combust into flames and did a one-eighty, levitating whatever object was around her and charged with a bloody war cry. Knuckles ran out the door, laughing his butt off while jumping several feet in the air. By the time Rarity was outside, Knuckles was long gone.

"I am not a marshmallow!" She screamed, dropping the paper wraps and sharp, pointy needles, "It's just extra fur! You know how many fowls called me that back in school? A lot, and I made sure every single one of them was smacked upside the pretty little heads!"

She quickly glanced behind and saw Sonic tip toeing out of the shop. When he saw her blazing eyes, he burst out of there like a bullet.

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

Knuckles, who was called by the Apples family to help with the last few weeks of the apple bucking harvest, was doing his regular chores. Sonic, who had nothing else better to do, joined with him. After about a half an hour of working, they decided to take a break. They were walking along the dirt path, talking about whatever came to mind. During their walk, Knuckles cast his eye to the side and saw Sonic's expression. He was deep in thought, almost troubled.

"Something wrong?" Knuckles asked in his deep and ruffled voice, arms crossed.

It took Sonic a while to answer, he almost looked hesitant to answer.

"It's…It's nothing." Sonic answered, "Just thinking."

Knuckles nodded his head and continued to stroll the path along with him.

"You know," Knuckles spoke with a sly smile, "This world is beginning to grow on me. Back on Mobius, my whole being is to protect the Master Emerald. My ancestors bestowed on me to guard that Emerald with my life; I still remember the day where my great-grandfather left me in charge before my race was whipped out," He took in a deep breath, "I still need to get back, but, Being here I felt a ton of weight lift off my shoulder. I feel…Somewhat free. You're thoughts?"

He cast an eye over and again saw Sonic in deep meditation, a frown clear on his face.

"O.K. Dude, seriously," Knuckles spoke up, "What's gotten into you?"

It took Sonic a while to clear his head and answer him, "I-I told you, it's nothing."

Knuckles clearly heard distress in his voice, "Common…What's wrong?"

"It's something that you don't need to know." Sonic answered him politely.

"Now, hang on a second," Knuckles cut in front of him and stood in his back, crossing his arms, "We're friends here. We go back how many years? Fifteen? Twenty? Can you call back the time when Eggman tricked me into attacking you and stealing your emeralds? If you haven't stepped up and intervened, he would have taken over the world years ago."

Sonic looked up.

"Now, you have helped me during my time of trouble," He continued, "Now let me help you."

Sonic stood for several long seconds contemplating his message. It did strike a chord in his mind. After what seemed like hours, Sonic finally spoke.

"You have to promise me to never tell anybody or pony about this."

Knuckles put a fist on his shoulder, giving him what he tried to put on a warm smile; it seemed more like a snicker, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Sonic stared at him, then gently pushed him out the way and walked along side of him. He didn't know whether to tell or not, but then again; Knuckles has been with him for a long time. He wouldn't be freaked out…Will he?

"I," He took in a deep breath, "I might have a slight crush on Rainbow."

"…What?" Knuckles deadpanned.

"Every time I look at her, I feel…These butterflies in my belly." Sonic explained, "I-I don't know how to explain it."

"Sonic," Knuckles called, "It's normal. I see nothing wrong with it."

"Th-there shouldn't be nothing wrong," Sonic went on, "But…Why do I feel wrong?"

"...Maybe because you never had a crush on anyone…Ever. And this feeling is new to you."

Leave it up to Knuckles to be bold and concrete.

"Maybe that's it." Sonic said, "Then again. I don't know; It's confusing."

"You're a full-grown hedgehog and you don't know how to approach a girl." Knuckles snickered, "I've never seen you so insecure. You think you'll be a natural."

"Th-this is different." Sonic continued, looking more and more depressed by each sentence.

"…The only advice I can give you is be your cocky self." Knuckles said to him, "Everypony else grew to love it."

This made Sonic smile, but only slightly, "Thanks…I still don't know what to do, but I feel better."

"Eh, you have to talk to a girl if you want real advice." Knuckles brushed off.

Sonic small smile exploded into a grin when a thought came to him, "How are you and Applejack getting along?"

"…Just fine." Knuckles growled at him, "And it's not what you think it is."

"Hey, I'm not going to judge." Sonic ensured him.

"I don't even have a crush on her."

"…If you sa-" Sonic was just about to finish his sentence until his gears began to crank, "Wait a minute."

"What?"

Sonic gave him a long, cold look before opening his mouth, "…You like Rarity."

Sonic will never forget the face he made; Knuckles cheeks flared and his eyes shrunk to the sides of pupils.

"I-I-I-I do not!" Knuckles shouted.

"Don't try to lie to me." Sonic chuckled, he knew him long enough to know he's a terrible lier, "It's obvious. You like to mess with her."

"That don't mean nothin'!"

Sonic raised an eye brow at him while he watched Knuckles stuttered trying to come up with an explanation…Then sighed in defeat.

"…You got me." He finally admitted, scratching the back of his head, "I won't tell if you won't tell."

"Deal." Sonic chuckled.

* * *

Amy took a cloth from the table and climbed on a small wooden stool, beginning to whip the dust from Fluttershy's counter. For a house stuffed with so many critters and animals, it was surprisingly quite. The only thing that could be clearly heard was Fluttershy's protest. She's too generous for her own good.

"Oh, uh Amy, you don't have to do anything," She kindly and sweetly protested. If a guy or stallion was in that room now, his heart would have jumped out of his chest and clung to the pale pony like a love-sick puppy, "I can clean those things up."

"Nonsense!" Amy shouted, "You're a friend and I'm going to treat you as one. I have nothing else better to do anyways."

"But…"It didn't take much for her to submit, "O-O.K."

Fluttershy turned around and let Amy continue with her 'spring cleaning', hovering to the kitchen. She quickly glanced at the clock and realized that Angel's lunch was almost past due. He can be rather cranky if his carrot wasn't served in time.

Where was he anyways?

"Angel." She softly called out.

Normally he would respond to her call in a second, but after scanning the kitchen, he was nowhere to be found.

"It's lunch time, little Angel." She sweetly called again with a small smile.

Again, nothing. This is so unusual. Little Angel bunny always scampers here for his lunch. What could have happened to poor little Angel.

"Angel." She called a little louder, "It's time for lunch."

She began to panic, checking every nook and cranny in the kitchen for any signs of the little white rabbit.

"Poor dear." She quietly mumbled to herself, "He could be hurt. What If something happened to him?"

She bolted out the back door and frantically searched her backyard, frisking through every bush and coop she had.

"Angel!" She called…Somewhat, "Where are you, boy?"

She doubled check and came out empty. Finally, she rushed back inside the cottage. The living room was the last place she checked.

Amy was singing to herself while a little white bunny sat closely too her. He kept nudging her side to catch her attention, but she didn't notice her while cleaning the shelves. When she finally finished, she then noticed him.

"Hungry?" She asked him.

He was about to nod, but instead he kept nudging her leg and looking back up at her…She finally gets it.

Amy picked him up and cuddled him in her arms.

"You liked being held, huh?"

His only response is looking up at her and buried his head against her chest. The little bunny sighed deeply, snuggling up against her.

Fluttershy found the two standing in the middle of the room. She warmly smiled and watched the display before Amy turned around and found the timid pegasus in the kitchen.

"Oh, uh," She stuttered a bit, "It's Angel's lunch time."

The bunny rabbit stood on Amy's arms and crossed his arms, glaring at Fluttershy.

"But I'm sorry." Fluttershy said to the little bunny with a quiet voice, "I couldn't find you."

He continued to look her in the eye.

"Here," Fluttershy took the carrot from the kitchen and hovered to him, "You must be starving."

He glared at her for a couple of more seconds before swiping the carrot from her hoof, taking a big and loud bit from his lunch. He took another bite and quickly glanced up, almost jumping back when Fluttershy was two inches from his face.

"I didn't know you like to cuddle." She cooed.

Before the bunny had time to react, Fluttershy picked him up and held him close. Angel scampered and squirmed for a couple of seconds before being put back down on the floor. He looked her dead in the eye, and slapped her across the face and pointed a little finger at her.

"I-I'm sorry," Fluttershy quietly addressed him, "But you didn't seem to mind being held by Amy."

The white rabbit froze for a couple of seconds, his face blushing a deep red while looking behind at Amy. He slowly turned to his side and began walking to his couch, scratching the back of his head. It was good while it lasted, until he heard the two having a little conversation behind him.

"Um…I had no idea Sonic had so much power in him." Fluttershy quietly commented, "Where did he learn to run so fast? Was he born that way?"

"Pretty much." Amy answered, then tilt her head up in elegance, "My Sonic has always been the best at everything. Nothing can stand in his way."

The little rabbit clutched the couch underneath him, feeling a flick of anger hearing the hedgehog name. Fluttershy stood quite for a second before speaking again.

"You like him. Don't you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Amy almost shouted in defense, "He's my boyfriend! Of course I like him!"

The timid pegasus took a second to gather her thoughts before speaking, somewhat frighten by her tone.

"…You sure he feels the same way about you?"

"Of course!" She shouted at her, just inches away from her face, "I am VERY patiently waiting for him to ask my hand in marriage. He loves me! And I love him back!"

Fluttershy decided not to press the issue any further. Just from staring at her eyes, she can see her heart ready to ignite in passion.

The pegasus slowly stood around and trotted back to the kitchen, quickly glancing back to see Amy picking the cloth back up.

"Um…Just don't be disappointed when life decides to take a different route."

Amy glared back at her, but snorted and went back to cleaning. Fluttershy took in a deep sigh, heavy in thought and frustrated that there's nothing she could do…She could only watch.

* * *

Luna's moon was frozen high in the sky as the street began to burst in activity. Every pony stallion and mare in town were literary rushing to the infamous Sugar Cube Corner bakery. From what they heard, the party is going to be a knock out. Lights were flickering around the rooftops, large wooden stages were built outside, barrels upon barrels were sitting up around the bakery, even Vinyl Scratch and Octavia will be making an appearance.

You would think Pinkie will be taking advantage of the festivities, but she didn't move a muscle from her spot; Everypony kept a safe distance from her.

Her hair was straight down…That in itself was plenty of reason.

Rarity just happened to saw her standing several feet from the door way.

"Darling, what on earth has gotten into you?" Rarity asked the pink pony out loud to her, making sure she was heard over the crowd, "You've stood there for almost an hour."

Staring ahead and not giving a single eye to the white pony, Pinkie lips gapped just slightly to show snarling teeth, "…Sonic's not hear for his welcoming party."

Rarity eyes widen in sudden terror. She instantly charged magic to her horn and immediately teleported to her shop.

Sonic has been knocking things over random bottles and perfume over the counter, desperately searching for the one thing he needed to stay out of party. He doesn't care if it's his mother's funeral, if Pinkie is there; he's not going, plain and simple! Just thinking about her gives him chills.

"Where is it?" He huffed, liquids and power splattered all over the bathroom floor, "Where's the thermometer? Where in the heck is that thermometer?"

Sweetie Bell has stood at the door way with a raised eyebrow.

"Sonic…What are you doing?"

"Getting myself out of a predicament!" He shouted at her, beginning to throw random things out of the cabinet now.

She knew him long enough to know why he wouldn't go, "It's just Pinkie."

Her words struck him cold, freezing him to the spot, "…Just…Pinkie? Just Pinkie!"

He grab the discovered thermometer and very slowly walked to her, kneeling down and putting both hands on her shoulders. His eyes were wide, bloodshot almost.

"…I lived a pretty long life," He began, talking in a low tone, "I've seen things that will haunt a human, pony, or any animal for as long as they sleep…I've experienced power beyond anything to comprehension, I've faced things that not even the gods themselves could even compare with." He leaned a little closer, almost touching the filly's nose, "But whatever destiny might hold, I pray that I will never…EVER… face Pinkie," His forehead made contact with hers, "Do you understand?"

Sweetie Belle gulped, slowly nodding her head yes.

Sonic slowly stood back up, "I'm glad you do."

In a blink of an eye, he bolted to the kitchen; flickering the oven on and held the thermometer over the little flame it illuminated. When he was sure it was hot, he stuck it in his mouth. He yelped from the scorching heat from the glass tip, but he didn't care. He zipped to the couch and threw himself on it, wrapping himself around a cozy blanket and melted himself to the couch. Suddenly, a white flash engulfed the room, revealing a panicking Rarity in the mist.

"Dear Sonic," She addressed him with concern, "You just earned yourself a world of trouble."

Immediately after she said that, they heard a low squeak and a bell from the door. Sonic cast his eyes around the white mare and almost jumped up and ran for his life when he saw Pinkie slowly approaching him. Her eyes were narrowed, mane and tail flatten. A very dark presence surrounded her, and only intensified when she stood right above him.

"Where have you been?" She asked in a cold voice, "I can't throw a fantastic welcoming party if the guess of honor isn't there."

Pulling in every muscle in his body to keep himself from running, he slightly leaned up.

"ooooohhhhh." He moaned, hoping she'll buy it, "I-I'm *_cough_* awfully sorry *_cough_* Pinkie. I came *_cough_* down with *_cough_* something._ Achooooo…_You'll have *cough* to start the party *cough* without me."

She stood over him for several seconds. Sonic could feel a lump rising against his throat as sweat began to pour down his head.

Suddenly, she reared back; her eyes expanding and her lip poking out to a pout. What presence that was lingering around her simply vanished. She looked down on him with sympathy.

"Awww. You sick?" Pinkie asked.

Sonic immediately shook his head yes. She slowly turned around, heading out the front door with her head hung low. As if everything is going to be alright, her head shot up, her mane and tail inflating into curls.

"I know how to make the sickies go away!" She cheerfully shouted as she bolted out the door.

Sonic, Sweetie Bell, and Rarity stared at the doorway; in the mist of confusion until Pinkie bolted back. Fluttershy was wrapped around her hoof; and was wearing the cutest nurse outfit Sonic has ever seen. Her wardrobe was clothed in white with a red plus on the side of her chest, a small adorable nurse hat was tiled to one side…No man will be able to withstand the cuteness, even Sonic was tempted to stand up and give her a hug.

"Nurse Fluttershy!" Pinkie cheerfully called her, "Your patient is in need of serious care!"

"Um…" She studied Sonic carefully from afar, "I have something that can fix that."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at her as she hovered to him.

"C-can you lay on your stomach?" She asked in a quiet voice.

He studied her for a couple of seconds and hesitantly obliged; still staring at her with curiosity. She was deeply blushing, her cheeks turning into a deep rosy red. Sonic felt a little coo rising against his throat as she slowly reached behind her-

And pulled out the biggest rectal thermometer he'd ever seen.

He froze in fear, his eyes about to pop out of his head.

"Sonic…" She hesitantly addressed him, "This might hurt a bit."

He didn't think twice. Sonic threw himself out of the couch and ran out the door, leaving a dust cloud behind him. Pinkie bounced to her timid friend, making her squeak as she put a hoof behind her.

"You're amazing, Fluttershy!" Pinkie commented with a squeal, "He was healed instantly!"

"Um…" Her face was still blushing red, "I-if you say so…I guess."

* * *

A peaceful and soothing sound of a low cello echoed through the peaceful and quite night as Octavia gently glide her bow through the cello's strings. Hundreds of ponies were quite, the only other sound that accompanied the crowd was a very quiet and melodic chirping from the grass. Each note the musical pony struck sent tranquility throughout the open space. The ponies below closed their eyes, taking in every inch of the soothing notes the cello was giving.

_*Beep. beep-beep-beep. Beep. beep-beep-beep!*_

Every pony opened their eyes and saw Vinyl behind her equipment scratching the disk; with eyes closed and slowly nodding her head to the beat.

Suddenly, low vibrating drums beats began to sync with the beeping tone. Every pony down stage were nodded their heads to the upbeat music. Octavia cast a mean look to her side; just in time to catch Vinyl throwing on her purple shades.

"Citizens of Ponyville!" Vinyl cried out loud, "I give you…DJ-Pon 3!"

A series of complex and upbeat notes and tunes screamed from the gigantic boom boxes. Everypony below began hopping and dancing to the beat of the music. Octavia gritted her teeth, her cheeks puffs to a bright red.

"This is MY time!" The pony shouted.

When no one gave her a hint of attention, she threw her cello down and stormed off stage in a fit of rage.

Meanwhile down below, two creatures were standing in the mist of the crowd. Tails never did fancy himself with upbeat music; he was completely still but nod his head to the music anyways…It was surprisingly catchy.

Twilight; who was standing right by him, didn't mind making a lunatic out of herself by wildly jumping and hollering to the loud music. Then she remembered the reason she was out to begin with…To be with her fox.

When she touched back down, she cast her eye towards Tails as he nervously staggered around in place; simply staring ahead and beating his head without a clue. She nudged him on the side to get his attention.

"You havin' fun?" She asked with a hint of lust in her voice.

"...I-I guess." Tails answered her, uncertain of his own answer.

With a metaphorical light bulb flashing above her head, she slowly trotted in front of him…Then suddenly stood on her two back hooves and placed her two front hooves on his shoulder, supporting herself up.

"Wanna dance?" She asked him with heavy eyes.

He stuttered…Not because of Twilight suddenly leaning on him, but because the loud music unnerved him. He saw nothing wrong with dancing, in fact he would be happy dancing with a friend of his, but the music…He can barely hear her voice.

"I-I would." He raised his voice so she could hear him.

Her eyes sparkled; this was the moment she waited for a loooong time.

"But the music," He continued, "It's a little uh, upbeat for me."

Her expression turned blank, letting go of him and standing on his four hooves.

"…I'll be right back." She said to him before suddenly teleporting out of his sight.

Vinyl Scratch was having the time of her life be-bopping and scratching the disks in front of the biggest crowd she ever performed for since the Royal Wedding. A magical aurora suddenly gripped her, pulling her off stage and on the ground. When she stumbled up, she saw a familiar purple unicorn standing over her…What was her name again?

"I-I'm really sorry about that." She nervously said to her while bowing her head, "But I need to ask you a favor."

Well, this wasn't the first time she was yanked off stage by a fan. Vinyl shook her hoof, "What do ya need?" She asked kindly.

Twilight pumped a little magic into her horn and summoned a little slip from thin air, catching it and handing it to Vinyl.

"Do you have this song?" Twilight asked.

The white pony took it and read the slip; raising an eyebrow.

"…We're not planning on any slow music until later tonight."

Twilight a step closer, staring at her dangerously in the eye, "Is that a problem?"

Vinyl began backing off. Even through her shades, she can feel a deep, burning passion ignited in her heart.

"O.K., O.K., Chillax." She calmly addressed her, "Just give me a minute and I'll hook you up."

With a nod of satisfaction, Twilight teleported back to her clueless fox. He didn't move a single muscle since she left.

Suddenly, the loud music cut off with a scratched. Everyone looked around and on stage in a bit of confusion. Vinyl took the stage, grabbing the mike.

"Alright, everybody!" She cheerfully announced, "Grab somepony special and hold them close, we have a special tonight…Enjoy!"

Twilight clamped her mouth closed and squealed from the inside…This moment is going to be so perfect!

When the Piano sat in through the speakers, she trottled in front of them; making sure to hold eye contact for a least two seconds.

"…Wanna dance now?" She asked again.

Tails listened to the music from the speakers; it was just his taste.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." He answered her.

She had to restrain herself from pouncing him. Twilight slowly stood on her hind legs and leaned herself on him, wrapping her front hooves around his back. She rest her head on his neck, feeling the soft-yellow fur brushing against her cheek. The vocals just kicked in.

_[Boy:] There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window_

_[Girl:] There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever_

_[Both:]_

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I have ever made_

_This is pretty good music, _Tails thought, _I love the sound of a piano_.

Twilight held him closer, warmth secreting from his back and into her front hooves. Her body began to relax.

_[Boy:]_

_But when you touch me like this (touch me like this)_

_And you hold me like that (hold me like that)_

_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this (touch you like this)_

_And I hold you like that (hold you like that)_

_It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now_

_[Girl:]_

_It's all coming back_

_It's all coming back to me now_

Twilight took in a deep breath, embracing him a little closer. A couple of ponies stopped their dancing to witness the two. Sonic just happened to be in the crowd; he held in his laughter as long as he could…Then burst out loud in a fit of giggles, "Is he that clueless?"

_[Boy:]_

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow-baby, baby!_

_If I kiss you like this (kiss you like this)_

_And if you whisper like that (whisper like that)_

_It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this (if you want me like this)_

_And if you need me like that (if you need me like that)_

_It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now..._

Sonic watched on, about to double back from the uncontrollable amount of giggles slipping from his lips. Tails began to notice the amount of ponies staring at them.

"Uh…Twilight." Tails nervously whispered, "I see ponies watching us."

"Just ignore them." Twilight whispered back, embracing him even closer. Close enough for their stomach to touch. Warmth secreted through her entire body now as his fur brushed up against hers. Another dreamy sighed released from her lips.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then!_

_But if I touch you like this (touch you like this)_

_And if you kiss me like that (kiss me like that)_

_It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this (touch me like this)_

_And if I kiss you like that (kiss you like that)_

_It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me now_

_[Girl:]_

_It's all coming back_

_It's all coming back to me now._

Twilight continued to hold him as Tails tried to step around a little…He never thought she enjoyed slow dancing so much.

"Hold me." Twilight whispered to him.

Tails stopped his footing, his eyes widening a bit in surprise, "W-what?"

"Hold me, I said." She whispered again, "…We're dancing, aren't we?"

"I…" He never held another girl before, let alone a pony. Yet again, they were dancing, so it was only natural, "If you want me too."

When he wrapped his arms around her back, she trembled. Her breathing becoming heavier and heavier with each step the fox took. Rainbow appeared beside Sonic and saw the two dancers. She burst out laughing with the blue hedgehog. Almost every couple stopped to see the two dancers.

"What an odd couple." A stallion mumbled to himself.

"I think it's cute." His date commented

_[Boy:]_

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again but they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow-baby, baby, baby!_

_When you touch me like this (touch me like this)_

_And when you hold me like that (hold me like that)_

_It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me._

The stallion and mare continued to watch the two.

"Sure looks like she's enjoying it." The mare commented.

"I'll say." The stallion agreed.

They watched on; they can see Twilight resting her head against his shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes. The mare and stallion jumped back when they saw her violent eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"…She's REALLY enjoying it." The stallion mumbled.

When Rainbow and Sonic saw her eyes rollback, they began to laugh so hard that tears strained from their eyes. Sonic threw into a giggle fit until he felt something brush against his side. His face turned red-hot when he saw Rainbow accidentally rubbing up against him in her blinded laughter. When she took notice, she shot her head up and studied him.

"…Your face is red again." She said to him, "You feeling alright?"

"I-uhhh, uhhh."

He stuttering became worst when her magenta eyes began to sparkle with the flashing lights.

Before Rainbow could ask another question, he took off.

"Wait! Where you going?" She called.

Rainbow tried to catch up with, but as soon as he slipped into the mist of staring ponies; he vanished.

"What the hay is his problem?" She asked herself.

She tried to find him in the mist of the crowd, but he was gone.

_When you see me like this (see me like this)_

_And when I see you like that (see you like that)_

_Then we see what we want to see-all coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies-all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now..._

_If you forgive me all this (forgive me all this)_

_If I forgive you all that (forgive you all that)_

_We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now_

_[Girl:] It's all coming back to me now_

_[Boy:] We forgive and forget_

_[Both:] And it's all coming back to me now..._

Tails listened to last bit of the calm and soothing piano bit. After a second, the music cut off. Twilight was still holding him

"Twilight." He whispered to him; now seeing every pony staring at them, "The song is over."

Twilight purred like a little kitten. She held him even closer, slowly breathing in and out.

"Uh…Twilight?"

* * *

"Hand me a chocolate shake!" Octavia spat out at Ms. Cake.

"I-I'm sorry, mam," Mc. Cake apologized, seeing the agitation in her eyes, "W-w-we're all out of milk."

Octavia cussed under her breath and chunked a couple of bits at her, "Pack of cookies; on the double!"

Ms. Cake bowed in respect and rushed to the kitchen. Octavia was sitting on a stool, resting her head on the table. This was her moment to shine, and yet again Vinyl has taken it away from her. Out of boredom, she began to observe her environment or anything interesting to watch. Nothing out of the usual; every pony in the bakery having the times of their lives and simply chatting with their friends. Where were those strange creatures at? Aren't they supposed to be here?

She scanned her eyes around the colorful room and saw a red echidna sitting by himself, as if he was waiting on someone. Suddenly, she saw a blue hedgehog, who she heard to be Sonic, appearing at the door He was huffing, his face blushing bright red. When he saw the red echidna sitting by a table, he calmly walked to him, taking a seat next to him. She was close enough to overhear them.

"What's gotten into ya, buddy?" Knuckles asked with a snicker. He seemed to be in a good mood, "You look beat down."

Octavia looked on and saw the blue hedgehog putting his head down on the table, covering his face with his own arms, "I blew it, man."

Knuckles raised an eye brow, his smile disappearing in an instant, "What happened?"

Sonic took in a deep breath, shaking his head in shame, "Rainbow was right there in front of me and I took off."

Octavia may see a frown on his lips, but by studying his body language, he was relaxed; marry from the inside, "…You just ran?"

The cello was just about to listen in to his story until Ms. Cake trotted beside her.

"Your cookies are ready." She politely said to her, laying the pack on the table, "fresh from the oven."

Octavia turned her head to her, looking her in the eye with a blank expression, "Thanks…Sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"Oh, don't mind." Ms. Cake shrugged her off, "I'm sure you're having a bad day after everything you went through tonight."

The gray mare sighed, "I've had worst."

Ms. Cake rushed back to the kitchen as Octavia turned her attention back to the group. She must have missed Sonic's story, because Knuckles was up on his feet beside him; smiling while patting him on the back.

"You don't need to worry," He said to him like a buddy he knew for years, "Maybe next time you'll be able to talk to her."

"I-I don't know." Sonic moaned, "I just not cut out for these kind of things."

"No one is." Knuckles chuckled him, "I mean, look at me…I don't know what the heck I'm doing and I'm somehow getting Rarity's attention."

"And every time you do, she chases you with something sharp levitating by her."

Knuckles sighed deeply and sat back down on his chair, leaning and resting his head with his two fists, "You're right…but I haven't had that much fun in years. She's fun to mess with."

Octavia heard the door open. She cast her eye over and saw a cowmare carrying a barrel behind her. She trotted over to the two creatures.

"Applejack!" Knuckles cheered with arms opened, "I've been waiting for you all night."

"Sorry there, partner." Applejack said to him, unlatching herself from the wheel barrel, "This here is mighty heavy to carry by one pony."

Knuckles snickered, "Or maybe you're just weak."

The cowpony gave him a serious glare while trotting back to the barrel. She pulled out two mugs and slammed it on the table, "We'll see how weak ah am after a little round of chugging hard cider."

The red echidna took a quick glance at the barrel and the cowpony. He chuckled, "You serious?"

She hauled the barrel to the front of the table, filling the two mugs with a yellow and brown liquid; sliding one to the echidna in question, "If ya pass out…Ya lose."

Knuckles and Applejack glared at each other. Now this is something Octavia wanted to see.

"I'm out!" Sonic threw his hands up in the air and slowly backed away.

Applejack was just about to drink until she remembered something.

"Hang on a second there; sugarcube." She said to him while standing from the table.

Octavia looked on as the cowpony pulled something from the cart. She widen her eyes when Applejack approached her with a case on her back.

"Can ya play somethin' other than a cello?" Applejack asked her.

The gray mare raised an eyebrow as the cowpony put the case on the floor. When she clicked it open, a smile began to crest on musician's lips.

It was a wooden fiddle.

Octavia slowly bent over and picked the small instrument up, giving the farmer a nice long hug. When the musician released, she slowly trotted to the front desk; standing on the counter top with the fiddle balanced on her hoof. Everypony below were talking loudly inside the room, it was impossible to hear anything other than voices.

*TAP, TAP!*

With two taps on the table, everypony silenced; they cast their gaze up to see Octavia standing on the bar table with a fiddle in her hooves.

She gently pressed her bow against the strings, casing a gaze over at Applejack and Knuckles with their mugs firmly grasped in their appendages. From that glaze, everypony knew where to look to. When the two raised their mugs, the musician began to slide her bow against the strings.

* * *

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!..."

Dozens of stallions crowded around the table as Knuckles and Applejack chugged down their fourth fill of heavy cider. Octavia began to play her fiddle more vibrantly when she noticed the competitor's exhausted faces. Knuckles and Applejack were filling queasy, already feeling the numbing effects of alcohol. The cowpony was weaving left and right in her seat, her eyes lids beginning to wrinkle. Knuckles was breathing heavily, his fist on the table and the mug held to his side. Applejack slowly lift her mug under the barrel, filling her mug to the brim and slamming it on the table with a loud thud. Knuckles did the same and filled his mug. With one swift motion, they raised their mugs to their mouths; Octavia's music began to play faster and faster.

The musician closed her play with a long screech when the two finished their last round. Everything fell quite; the stallions looked on as the two stare each other down. Applejack began to moan, her stomach screaming in pain. Her body was slumped, pleading for mercy. She continued to stare down her opponent.

He had the cheekiest smile she had ever seen; stretching from one end of his cheek to the other. One eye blinked, and his other eye blinked after the other opened. A low, goofy chuckle vibrated from his throat. His head was slowly bobbing to one side to the other.

Suddenly…With a loud thud…Applejack fell to the floor. Eyes closed and tongue sticking out; A little speck of drool dripping from the side of her mouth.

"Winner!" A stallion cried out.

Every stallion as well as a couple of mares roared for their champion. In his sub-conscience state, Knuckles staggered out of his chair; chuckling in a deep tone.

"Now. I-I-I-I gotta tell everybody somethin'!" He shouted, his speech slur, "You guys are tha *hiccup* greatest, man! If I had every dollar for the amount of *hiccup* awesomeness ya'll have; I'll be ah billion air!"

The ponies around him began to give him a little room as he wildly staggered around, his arms flailing in every direction. A couple of stallions were giving him a good ol' pat on the back as he continued to stagger around the shop aimlessly.

He grabbed one unlucky stallion around his neck and supported himself on it. With a free fist, he waved it in the air.

"Mares!" Knuckles chuckled out loud, "Mares *hiccup* everywhere! That's one thing *hiccup* here I love about this place! I see nothing but booty when I come around here!"

Dozens of stallions chuckled at him. A couple of mares sitting by a nearby table, looking on in disgust as Knuckles continued to shout unpleasant words about a mare's body part. He continued to stagger until he saw a very familiar white unicorn socializing with a couple of nobles. With a goofy grin and a deep chuckle, he approached her from behind.

"Whoa! *hiccup*Back that thing up; sweetie!"

Rarity's eyes shrunken to peas as she turned around to face who ever made that rude comment. No creature should ever comment about a mare's bottom!

"Marshmallow!" He shouted in joy, "That was *hiccup* your bottom I was staring at!"

In a split second, she uppercut her hoof and struck him right between the legs. She was huffing, ready to beat the living crap out of him when he drops.

He didn't even flinch. His goofy smile was still plastered on him.

Without warning, he wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Now *hiccup*," He addressed her, slurring every sentence, "I-I know my looks may not *hiccup* compare to any stud you may have stared at! But let me tell you somethin'!"

He knelt in front of her, "I *hiccup* love you!"

Her jaw dropped in total shock.

"I freakin' love you *hiccup* dude!" He repeated.

She began to gag, stepping back as he began to crawl towards her.

"Keep your dirty hands away from me!" She shouted at him.

Before he could get close enough to her, she spun around; bucking him square in the face. The kick sent him flying backwards, crashing into a wall. Rarity galloped out of there before he had time to recover.

Sonic; who was simply lying back on his chair enjoying the spectacle, decided to stand up and help the poor echidna up to his feet. He almost wanted to intervene when he approached Rarity, but why ruin the fun? She knew he was drunk; she'll won't think anything of it.

Lease he hoped she won't think anything of it.

The hedgehog stood over him, about to give a hand until the chuckling Knuckles staggered back to his feet. By some shot of a miracle, he was still smiling.

"Sonic! *hiccup* Buddy!" He cheered, giving him a hug, "How ya doin, man!"

"You alright?" Sonic asked him, wincing when he remembered the unicorn kicking him.

"I'm doin' great, man!" He shouted, putting an arm around him, "This is the *hiccup* best night of my life!"

"You're not hurt?"

"Naw!" Knuckles shook his head while letting him go, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"…Just wondering."

Sonic held him and supported him up before he could stagger over. Every mare in the room kept their distance from the drunken echidna.

They were almost to the door until something pink popped in front of them.

Sonic dropped knuckles and almost ran when he realized who it was.

"Hey, Sonic!" Pinkie cheered, "You leaving so soon?"

He caught his breath and tries not to stutter when answering her. Just being near her unnerves him, "I-I would love to stay," He bent over and propped Knuckles on his shoulder; who only answered in low giggles, "But my friend here needs a place to crash."

Pinkie popped in front of the drunken echidna and lift his head to see his face. Sonic nervously watched on as the two studied each other…Seconds turns into minutes.

Knuckles' eyes blink one after the other, his goofy grin spreading wide against his face.

"*hiccup*…You're pink."

Sonic couldn't explain it, nor will he be able to understand it...Something clicked between those two. An unknown connection has been made.

"You wanna party?" She exciting asked him, "I love parties! I can't go a single day without a party!"

Knuckles leaned on his own feet, staggering around until he somehow stabled himself. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders by his fists.

"…LET'S *hiccup* PARTY!"

Sonic jumped back as the two exploded in a fit of laughter; marching out the front door like two solders rushing out to battle. The next thing he heard out the door was either Pinkie's laughter or mares screaming for help. When he gathered his courage, he poked his head through the door.

Pinkie was popping everywhere from every random direction, surprising any unfortunate pony with her ruthless and cheerful antics. He saw a clear path for him to sprint across. Right before he boomed out of there, he caught a glimpse of a large group of mares running for their lives.

"Stay away from us!" One of them shouted.

After a second, Sonic saw a drunk knuckles running after them; his arms wide open, ready for a big hug.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" He shouted to the top of his lungs.

As soon as the opening became clear, Sonic boomed out of there; leaving behind a shock wave and a dust trail as he ran like heck out of there. He was out of there; that's all he cared about…His only regret running was not seeing Rainbow again that night.

* * *

_**One hour later.**_

Tails was exhausted, close to falling asleep as he opened the door to the library. He had to admit, it was fun. The dancing was nice, even though it took him a little coaxing to get Twilight off of him, she must really enjoy dancing. He always had trouble fighting sleep when midnight past; maybe because he was still young.

The purple unicorn was walking right behind him...This night was so perfect, never has she been more in love with the clueless fox. She didn't care if he was a terrible dancer; just feeling his soft fur brushing against her made this night something to remember. She smiled, and smiled for the rest of the night, even when she goes to bed.

"I sure am tired," Tails yawned, "I can't wait to get some sleep."

"Oh! Let me fluff the couch for you." She summoned a thick blanket and a fluffy pillow, laying it on the couch.

Tails didn't even care to visit the bathroom, he crashed on the couch; turning his back to the open space and began to let his conscience slip away from him.

"Good night, Twilight." Tails yawned out, "Thanks for the dance."

"Good night." She cooed, "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

She was about to go upstairs until she heard a light snore behind her. Turning around, she saw the fox already asleep, slowly breathing in out. His chest slowly expanding and deflating as soft snores brushed against his throat.

Twilight felt her heart stop; she never realized how cute he was when he was sleeping. Warm and fuzzy feelings began haze her mind.

She can no longer control her urges. Slowly and quietly, she approached him; standing just beside the couch. Twilight carefully lift her front hooves up and rest them on the fox's body, pulling him in a little.

"Sweat dreams, my little angel."

She lowered her head, bringing her muzzle closer and closer to his face. With eyes closed, she kissed him; holding her lips in for several seconds before letting him go. A tingling sensation shot through her body as she stood on her hooves. She breathed in deeply, now happier than ever to have kissed the boy of her dreams. She calmly trotted upstairs, confident that he slept through her kiss…She was dead wrong.

Little did she realize that Tails' eyes were shot opened. Wide and awake when he felt the unicorn's moist lips touch his cheeks. A weak whimper trembled through his lips.

* * *

_Author's notes._

_Well, none of you expected that, didn't ya? _

_10,000 words, readers. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. Don't be scared to give me your honest opinion…If it sucked, tell me._

_I have a little announcement to make. Did any of ya wished that they were artwork for this fan fiction?…I'm here to tell you that your wish just came true! That's right! Someone by the name of Aim High volunteered to help me with some of my drawings. We decided to come together and illustrate some of the scenes for your enjoyment. If you have any suggestions, let me know (I prefer by private messaging). If it's in the fan fiction, I'll do it! I might have a little trouble with the back ground, but I can draw the characters._

_I'll let you know where we going to release our work._

_About the dead line…Again, two weeks tops._

_And just to chat a little…I bet everyone seen the season finale of MLP. Some of you are excited about Alicorn Twilight, while some of you are raging about it; some of you really don't care just as long as the show is good, and some of you cried to see Twilight's achievement._

_I just want to put something in context…I'm not excited about Alicorn Twilight, not one bit! I may be proud, but I was about to vomit when her form took place. So many emotions shot through me during that morning, I didn't know what to feel; It was so much of a shock!…Things are never going to be the same._

_But look at it like this…Alicorn Twilight has opened new doors for the show. Since she's an Alicorn, it's likely she'll be interacting with Celestia and Luna more often. Be optimistic, dear readers._

_And here's something else to cheer some of you up…Derpy was hiding in the back ground during the finale! I know! I totally shouted for joy! Just check back and look __carefully__. You'll see her._

_DERPY IS BACK IN TOWN, BABY!_

_With that off my chest, I'm signing out…I'll be back with another chapter ready._

_God Bless_

_Harry_

_Oh! by the way...The song at the dance was "It's All Comming Back to Me Now" By Meatloaf_


	16. Chapter 14- Hangover

_Author_

_O.K. Everyone, welcome back. The break was nice, but it's time to kick things up again_

_Let me give everyone a little detail about the fan art…We're working on it. I'm letting him take care of the inking and coloring while I sketch the drawings for him. We're going to be posting it on his deviant art account, and I'll keep you updated for any new pics. Tell us what you think (on his profile I prefer); you're the experts after all._

_If you want to see the pictures, go to deviant art and look up AiMajor-Sung97. _

_And if you plan on giving me ideas or have any suggestions for our drawings…Private message me, please. An idea isn't as good if every reader knows about it._

_Daily shout outs._

_TheGuyFromMineCraft: We already have one made. I was planning on drawing Luna and Shadow duking it out, but I'll save that for later…Twilight and Tails deserve the first post!_

_Silverwolf11: I'm sorry, but I don't have a role for him. I have everything played out and if I decided to add another Sonic character to the story, it'll throw it off, and I don't even know how Silver even acts. I haven't played Sonic 06, and I'm not planning to._

_Erika: You know…Through your previous comments, you taught me something. You have shown me that I didn't use every character to their extent at the party. The next time something like that happens, I'll be sure to show every character present._

_Next time you want to do something like that; post a fan fiction of your own and type the edited parts…I'll announce to my readers if you're good with it._

_And I like to thank everyone for your comments, support, and your time with this facfiction. I read every single comment posted, and I cherish every single one of them. We're approaching the 20,000 viewer mark, and the bonus is almost ready!_

_Let me go ahead and say something. To ease everyone's mind and worries, I don't use the same material twice with my bonuses. If you're queasy; be thankful, but as I said about them, expect the unexpected! My only respect is to the rating system…The only thing I'm going to tell you is brace yourselves. The next bonus is over 10,000 words long, and I had a blast writing it._

_Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

The sun began to rise over the horizon, beginning yet another day in Equestia and every inhabitants beyond. Ponies are thankful for Celestia's power…Except for one unfortunate echidna.

Stirring in his couch, Knuckles began to wake up. The first he done was hold his crouch while screaming in howling pain. Almost at once, his entire body began to ache with it. His stomach felt like fire, ready to combust at any moment. To top his suffering off, he was dizzy; a massive headache hammering away at him. The first mistake he made was sitting up.

Immediately, he felt a burning liquid rising against his throat. Before he knew it, a nasty green chunky liquid shot out of his mouth, splattering all over on the already gooey floor. His vision began to clear, and the very first thing he noticed was the mess around him. The floor beneath the crouch was coated with an icky-green liquid. The spot where his head rested was covered with spit and smelt like something relevant to a dead body. It was the worst thing he felt in his entire life.

Suddenly, he heard clops from up stares. Pinkie began to make her way down when she heard the painful moans from her red friend, with medicine ready.

Now, she handled drunks before; her life as a party pony has equipped her with experience necessary to handle the after math of wild parties. She knew how to handle hangovers, all sorts of hangovers; whether it be extreme sugar rush to wasted…When she arrived down stairs, her eyes widen in shock when she beheld the sight before her; It was the worst hangover she has ever seen.

She galloped over to Knuckles with a cup of cure on hoof. The echidna looked up and saw Pinkie.

"…How you feeling?" She asked him.

Pinkie saw his face, and it made her cringe. Blood shot eyes with layers of wrinkles underneath them. Dark yellow snot dripped from his nose, his skin pale and sick, bruises all over his body…Poor thing, Pinkie pities him.

"Drink this," Pinkie offered the cup to him, "It'll kick the little evil ponies out of your head."

His movement was slow, very slow; it took a good six seconds for him to grab the cup.

"…Thank you." His voice sounded like literal crap.

He chugged the drink down, his tongue completely numbed by the vomit. After a minute, his massive headache began to ease; clearing his mind so he can think.

"What happened last night?" He horsed.

Pinkie took a couple of steps back, smiling to see his friend recovering a bit, "That's simple, silly! You partied!"

Knuckles then realized the mess that party must have been. Crumbs of food and trails of liquid scattered all around the floor, any object that wasn't nailed to the floor or wall was knocked down. To top it off, the only thing he can smell was vomit.

There was only one thing that concerned him.

"…Who won?"

"You won!" Pinkie simply answered, her smile returning to full form, "She passed out way before you did!"

Knuckles slumped back down on the couch, letting out a long sigh of satisfaction as his head hit the soaked cushion, "…Sweeeeet."

The pink party pony watched over him as he laid on the couch for several more minutes…When he was sure that his vomiting subsided, he stood to his feet and-

"OOOOWWWW!"

He collapsed to the ground, holding his groin and pelvis like he's been shot.

"Oh, goodness!" Pinkie shouted, "I have some lotion for that-"

"No. No-no." He pleaded, "I'll be fine; just going to try to walk it off."

Knuckles tried to stand up, but was awarded with another surge of pain as he hollered in agony…What the heck happened to him last night?

Pinkie shot to the door, "Maybe I should get Fluttershy-"

"NO! NO!" He shouted at the pink pony, "I'm going to be just fine."

It took him a half an hour of waddling on the floor with his hands tucked between his legs before he could even thing about standing up. Pinkie tried to give him a hoof, but he quickly shooed her off with a case of the blushies.

After about an hour, he finally managed to get to his feet. It still felt like someone swung a hammer to his crouch, but at least he can handle a little amount of pain. Staggering outside with Pinkie beside him for support, they opened the door.

Knuckles hissed like a snake when the sunlight hit his eyes.  
"You need to pay a visit to the hospital!" Pinkie suggested.

"I said I'll be fine." Knuckles growled.

When he tried to stand on his own, he fell to the ground while howling in pain. Pinkie lowered and scooped him up.

"Oh no, mister!" Pinkie said to him, "I'm not letting you out of your sight until you get checked out!"

Knuckles let out a loud grone as Pinkie knelt down and scoop him up; resting him on her back. Pinkie began her long stroll to the Ponyville hospital with a moaning echida on her back.

Just walking down the street, a lone mare was simply walking to a nearby market until she saw Pinkie carrying something red on her back…When she narrowed her eyes to investigate, her pupils shrunk to total terror.

"IT'S SPARTA!" She screamed before hightailing it back home like her life depended on it.

The red echidna looked on as the mare began to disappear. A low, gassy burp slipped from his lips.

"I swear," Knuckles mumbled while holding his stomach in, "I ain't ever drinking again."

* * *

Rarity began her new line of clothes while Sonic was sitting on the couch, still drowsy from waking up.

"Are you sure you don't want me sew some cloths for you and your friends," The white pony asked delight, "It'll be on the house."

"…I'm pretty sure." Sonic answered, shivering when he remembering yesterday.

Rarity resumed her work while Sonic simply lay back on the couch, deeply yawning. Normally, he would go outside to let the tree branches rock him to sleep...But he wasn't in the mood to go outside.

"So…" Sonic began, wanting to get a question off his chest, "What do you think of Knuckles?"

Rarity let out a little pout and shot her head around, "Darling, I don't want to discuss about 'him'; I'm in a good mood and I don't want anything ruining it."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, "You know he was drunk last night, right?"

"He embarrassed me in front of important Canterlot designers!" Rarity shouted, "That could have been my big break!"

The hedgehog let out a long sigh, "Listen…He's not a bad guy, poking a little fun is just his way of showing friendship."

Rarity stood quite for a couple of second before answering his statement, looking somewhat regret full of degrading the said echidna, "I may tolerate his obsolescence for the sake of friendship, dear Sonic; since Rainbow and Pinkie like to pull pranks on me and the rest of my friend… but he's certainly not calling me a marshmallow!"

They heard the door open. A small, orange filly came scampering through the door way; a cheerful smile on her face.

"Why, hello Skootaloo," Rarity greeted briefly before resuming her sowing, "If you're looking for Sweetie Bell, she's already at the club house."

"Well, actually," She turned her head to the side and blushed a little, "I came to see if Sonic is here."

The said hedgehog shot his head up and saw a little filly nervously trotting towards him…He's not for sure why, but there was something about this kid that made him smile.

"Hey, uh…Mr. Sonic," She lowly spoke, avoiding eye contact, "H-how you doin'?"

…This is the cutest filly he has encountered yet, "What's up?"

"Uh…" She coward to the floor, her tail wrapping around her own body, "Me and the girls were wondering if, uh...If you would like to come ta…Hang out and…Stuff?"

He never heard of this little filly, but what kind of harm would be done by playing a game or two with a bunch of cute little fillies.

"Sure." He answered with a smile, "I don't mind."

Rarity looked behind and saw the two heading out the door…What a sweet thing for him to do.

"Have fun you two!" She called out as they made their way to the door.

Sonic and the little filly made their way out the door, their faces warming as the morning sunlight struck their faces; such a peaceful morning.

"What do you have in mind?" Sonic kindly asked the filly, taking note of her nervousness.

She could hardly believe it…Sonic! Right there in front of her! The fastest creature alive is standing right above her! What should she say? What is she supposed to say? Th-th-th-this is unbelievable!

"Uh-uh-uh," She began to shake, sweat pouring from her forehead, "I-I-I was wondering, if you would like to; well what everypony would like you to do…"

She couldn't even complete her sentence. Sonic watched as the little orange filly stuttered, trying to force the words out of her mouth. Sympathetic, the hedgehog knelt and put a hand on her back; gently stroking to try to calm her down. Skootaloo looked up and saw Sonic's warmful smile…It soothed her heart instantly.

"I was wondering if you like to come with me ta school," She finally asked, "See? We're having a show and tell at school, and everypony there wants ta see you, uh; you know. Do those tricks and stuff; they're so rad!"

Sonic stood back up and gave her his trademarked snicker, "Heh, sure! A little show and tell never hurt anypony."

Skootaloo hopped for joy, giving the hedgehog a good long hug around his leg. Sonic picked the little filly up and properly hugged her back.

He put her down when a coo threatened to slip.

With ecstatic legs and a cheeky smile, she summoned a small scooter and hopped on.

"Common!" She innocently cheered, "Let me show you the way."

When her wings began to flap, she took off with a trail of dust.

She awfully fast for a cute little filly!

Sonic boomed and ran next to her, keeping his pace next to her. Skootaloo looked to her side and saw the hedgehog running right by her. She almost squealed…Sonic; the Sonic, is running by her!

The filly was about to shout something to him until something struck her head. It didn't knock her down, but it enough to send her veering off to another street. The street itself was busting with activity, random ponies trotting, carts being pulled, stands being pulled up.

With a keen eye, Skootaloo sped head on to the upcoming obstacle course. She hopped over the little animals, ducked under stallions, leapt through ramps. Sonic stopped and watched in fascination; it was as if she was his long lost sister.

With a deep breath, he sped through the street. Not at full sprint since the street was busy, but fast enough to become a blur to everypony else. He hopped over ponies, wall jumped, even pulled off a couple of tricks when he sped through a makeshift ramp. He saw Skootaloo at the oth-

*THUD!*

…Forgot to duck.

Sonic fell to ground, little ducks and squirrels dancing around his head as his vision blurred. After a couple of seconds, he began to make what obstructed him. It was the side of a cow.

The cow looked behind and saw the blue hedgehog standing up. Furious, she bucked him square on the head, knocking him back down.

"The nuts on some creatures!" She hissed while trotting away with her nose stuck up in the air.

The kick wasn't hard, but it was enough to daze the poor hedgehog for a second or two before he stood back up; catching up to Skootaloo.

* * *

Ms. Cheerilee was randomly calling students to represent their show and tell until nature called her to the bathroom. While she was away, Applebloom and Sweetie bell were sitting in the mist of the classroom, pulling their heads in so they could whisper.

"Where tha hayseed is Skootaloo?" Applebloom whispered, "She shoulda be here with Sonic bye now."

"How am I supposed to know?" The little white filly answered, "Skootaloo is always late for class."

"Then why did we let'er go get him, then?"

"Because she begged," Sweetie bell whined, "She wouldn't shut up about him, remember?"

"…Oh, yea."

The two crusaders continued to wait nervously for their last member to arrive. The class has only heard rumors of the hero. Can he really break the sound barrier? Can he really jump fifty feet in the air? Can he really slice through steel without-"

"SWEET MOTHER OF CELESTIA!"

The fillies instantly hushed and looked to the bathroom door. After a second, the bathroom door slammed open; revealing a snarling Ms. Cheerilee with a magazine in her mouth.

She looked neither left nor right, she marched straight to snails; slamming the magazine on his desk.

"What is this?!" She demanded.

The fowl jumped in fright from the intimidating mare. When he looked down at the magazine in question, his expression became innocently blank. The magazine revealed two mares sticking their flanks out to the camera, with tails lifted to show their stuff to the world.

"…That ain't mine." He quickly answered.

The teacher gave him a blank stare; then flipped the magazine to the back and read the hand written message on it out loud.

"Property of Snails. If found, please return."

Ms. Cheerilee was casting daggers at the curious fowl. His puny mind raced to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Uh…It's research," his face brightened a little, "Yea! Research! Let's go with research!"

The outraged teacher banged her hoof on his desk, "How dare bring this file thing to my school! Do you know the disgusting business dealt in this industry?"

"OOOOOOOOO." The class sang in a chore when they saw the magazine.

To his complete oblivious grip on the situation, he chuckled a bit, "I sure do."

Ms. Cheerilee would have gone over the edge if she didn't take a couple of deep breaths to catch herself, "This industry portrays mares as sexual objects…Do you view mares for nothing more but pleasure?"

"…No." He sighed, now comprehending the seriousness of the situation.

The teacher picked up the magazine and trotted behind her desk, putting the magazine in a cabinet and sat down.

"We're going to have a little talk with your parents about this." She flatly said to him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"So I can't use it for show and tell?" He asked.

…This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sonic was making his way to the front door, observing the innocent and colorful setting of the school and play ground. It reminded him a lot of his youth back on his planet.

He made his way to the front door, kicking a ball out of the way while grabbing the door handle. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a surprised mare.

"Oh! Uh, excuse me," She bowed her head respectfully, "Pardon my use for words but…You must be Skootaloo's show and tell."

Sonic answered by bowing his head back, "I don't mind, it's not like I have something else to do anyways."

"Then I thank you for your company," She said, "Would you like to come in?"

When he stepped inside, he was met by a series of whispering 'awes'. Skootaloo took his hand and led him to the front of the class.

"Everypony," The little filly proudly presented, "I would like to introduce everypony to the most awesome creature that has ever set foot in Ponyville!"

It was weird, but Sonic began having stage fright in front of those cute little fillies, "Uh…High guys."

The fillies looked on as the blue hedgehog slowly waved his hand at them. The teacher decided to start things off.

"Why don't you start with your name?" She kindly asked him.

Sonic shook off whatever was on him and presented himself. He gave the class a little snicker, "I'm Sonic…Sonic the hedgehog."

He began by explaining his story of Eggman's invasion back home…Sonic wasn't too detailed about his story, but detailed enough to give the fillies an idea of the mastermind himself and his plans. He must have had a hidden talent of storytelling, because the fillies were very intrigued of his story. He told it in a way that put the fillies right there in the action.

He continued his story until the finished the part about the race. Everypony applauded, even the teacher applauded. His story only took a half hour to tell, considering everything that has happened since his arrival. After answering a couple of questions, Sonic decided to ask a couple of questions of own to the class. He never really understood the ponies to a great detail, so he might as well ask to make things interesting.

"O.K." Sonic said with a little cheer, enthusiastic about the audience, "I haven't really understood this world to a great extent since my arrival. So is it alright if I ask a couple of questions?"

Everypony nodded.

"I noticed that some of you in here have a weird tattoo on your flanks and some of you don't. Care to explain?"

A light amberish gray filly wearing glasses politely raised her hand. Sonic pointed to her.

"A cuthie mark appears ith a pony finds hith or her spethal talent."

"…Can you repeat that?" He deadpanned.

Another filly shot up her hoof, "Well, mister. If you must know, A cutie mark is a special mark a pony obtains when that pony finds his or special talent."

"Very good, Silver Spoon." Ms. Cheerilee, "Straight from the book."

"…Kiss up." Skootaloo mumbled quietly.

Sonic put a finger on his chin, "So you get a tattoo on your rump when you find your talent."

"Yes, Mr. Sonic. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Diamond Tiara rudely commented.

…_Tattoos on their butts._ Sonic thought, _…Not suggestive at all._

He began to check out every cutie mark he found in the room, trying to decipher what each filly's cutie mark represented…He found one that stumped him.

"Uh…Silver Spoon. Wasn't it?" He called to her.

She politely nodded her head.

"I have a question for you…What does your cutie mark stand for?"

"I," She checked her rump, her face lighting red, "…I don't wanna talk about it."

"We got a couple of ideas." Snips chuckled with his friend chuckling with him.

The two fowls continued to giggle until the teacher threw them a death glare.

After asking a couple of more questions; he bowed his head to dismiss himself. He was just about to walk to the door until little Skootaloo clamped to his leg.

"Don't go, Sonic," She pleaded, "We want to see your awesomeness!"

"Yea!" One filly shouted, "We want to see you break the sound barrier and stuff!"

Sonic became a little baffled about…It's actually inspiring having a group of kids look up to you.

"Alright class, lets settle down," Ms. Cheerilee addressed them, "I'm sure he has other things to attend to."

"Naw, I don't mind." Sonic answered, "I have nothing else better to do. Take them outside and I'll show them a couple of things."

The fillies roared with cheers.

"Well…" The teacher gave it some thought, "I-I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Almost at once, every filly and fowl lined up with their teacher in front. The younglings let the school one by one until the entire building is empty...Except for one fowl.

When Snails was sure everypony was out of the room; he slowly stepped back to the trash can, keeping a close eye on the door. When he was sure the door wouldn't open, he spun around and swiped the dirty magazine from the trash can. He held it close.

"Don't worry; daddy gotcha." He whispered.

With the magazine secure, he trotted to the door.

* * *

"Gosh…Ah didn't even see him!" Applebloom awed, staring to the open space, "Did anypony else?"

Every filly and fowl looked and looked for the speeding hedgehog. He was standing in front of them one second, and gone with a long dust trail the next.

"There's no way that thing can run around Equestia in two minutes!" Diamond Tiara shouted out loud, "He's down right crazy!"

Ms. Cheerilee had her little watch out, keeping track of the second hand.

"one-ten." Cheerilee mumbled, "one-eleven, one-twelve."

"He's not crazy!" Skootaloo shouted at the spoiled filly, "He's a hero!"

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen."

"Whatever you say, blank flank." Silver Spoon said.

"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen."

A sudden dust trail swished in front of them. It quickly cleared, revealing a smirking blue hedgehog.

"Time?" He asked

"Sweet Luna!" She gasped, "Two seconds to spare!"

Every filly and fowl cheered except for Tiara and Silver Spoon, who just pouted. Little Skootaloo hopped to the blue hedgehog.

"Can ya do those crazy stunts when we were getting over here?" She begged.

"I-I don't know," He stuttered, "I should be getting back to the library."

"Pleeeeaaaaase."

Skootaloo sat down and stared at him, her eye expanded and lips trembling…Sonic could no longer hold his urge; he knelt down and gave the filly a hug.

"I guess I could do a couple of tricks before I go." He sighed.

The filly squirmed out of his grip and exploded in a bundle of joy and happiness, "Yea!"

Sonic shook his head and set himself up, facing the school building, "Alright, everypony. Stand back!"

They didn't have to think twice to back off.

The hedgehog knelt, snickering as he stared at the playground ahead of him. With a gleam in his eye, he boomed; a light shock wave blasting behind him. He ran straight to the poll, jumping and grabbing the poll with his hands. As his body began to revolutionize itself to the top, he grabbed the flag; dislodging it from the string. With the wind picking up, the flag flew straight up with Sonic at complete mercy with the wind. When he was directly above the school building, he dropped; letting his body free fall several feet from the ground. He flipped and repositioned himself, hitting the rooftop feet first and skid back to the ground, shards of shingles falling with him.

The little fillies cheered like a pack of excited cheerleaders…Except for their teacher

Sonic didn't stop there. He kept zipping to one part of the playground to the next, posing his body in different positions as he took to the air. During his performance, he ran head first to a swing set; spinning around it a couple of times before flying off.

Rainbow Dash was making her rounds around Ponyville and found a group of fillies cheering and screaming below. Curious, she swooped down and landed beside her number one fan.

"What the hay is going on?" She asked while staring ahead.

It didn't take her long to find Sonic almost causing a small twister when he blast himself from a blue spinner, launching himself again to the air.

"Is he just amazing!?" The orange filly shouted as she hopped in place.

Rainbow continued to look at the spectacle, watching the hedgehog perform for the little ones…She had to admit it, she admired his attitude; facing danger head on and throwing caution to the wind. She embraced that attitude when she was a little filly, and never once did she look back on it.

A small and gentle smile crest on her lips.

"…He is pretty cool." She mumbled to the orange filly.

Sonic jumped from the swings again and was about to jump from the school wall until-

"Nice moves, hot shot!" Rainbow cheered.

Her voice threw him off just long enough for him to collide with the building head on, hitting the wall with a loud thud. With his face implanted, he slowly flopped down to the ground.

His eyes were closed, almost knocked unconscious by the impact. Rainbow flew to him, standing over him and waiting for him to come too.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, seeing the sun blocked by a shadowy figure standing over him. When his vision cleared, the very first thing he made out was two magenta eyes staring down at him.

"You O.K. There, buddy?" She asked.

As soon as he made out the rest of her cyan body and wings. He can practically feel the blush heating up on his face, only intensifying when her face began to inch closer.

"Why are your cheeks turning red again?" She asked, putting a hoof on his forehead, "You running some kind of fever?"  
To dazed to stand and too memorized to speak or look away, he continued to stare into her beautiful eyes. The next thing he saw was Skootaloo standing over him.

"Do ya need to go see a doctor?" The filly asked.

Skootaloo continued to watch the strange phenomenon before her. Sonic was blushing, staring at Rainbow Dash with his lips almost trembling. She saw a strange calm and panic over his body, like it wants to run but again doesn't want too.

Finally, Rainbow Dash backed up and offered a hoof to him. When she broke eye contact, he reached his hand and grabbed; hoisting himself back up.

The group of fillies continued to watch Sonic as he tried to speak.

"Uh…" Again, hesitation swept over him, "H-hi."

"Wow, you took one nasty bump to the head." Skootaloo commented.

Sonic brushed his nervousness off his shoulder so he could comment and hopefully get out of this mess.

"I had worst," He answered, being sure not to look at Rainbow's direction, "You should have seen me when I was running through the flying battery years ago."

"Common!" Rainbow said with a hint of pride, "Any other stallion would have been knocked out by that," She gave him a playful punch to the shoulder, "You're tougher than you look!"

Again, he blushed. Instead of just running off, he stood his ground, "Uh…Thanks."

Rainbow may have missed his off behavior, but Skootaloo surely caught it. When he was in the classroom he was confident, friendly, and a bit cocky. When he's around her idol, he's stutters, nervous, and ready to take off…This is truly something the Cutie Mark Crusaders need to look into.

After a small and somewhat awkward discussion, Ms. Cheerilee called her class back to the school building. Rainbow took to the skies to resume her work; much to Sonic's relief…He surely needs someone to talk to about this, someone who can keep a secret-

"SONIC!"

The hedgehog shot his head to the direction of the noise and found a rather frighten yellow fox running to his direction. Tails stopped in front of him, pale as a ghost and ready to collapse.  
"Sonic, I've been looking for you all morning!" He gibbered, grabbing the hedgehog by the shoulders, "I-I-I-I have a problem! I-I-I don't know what to do!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down." Sonic said to him, trying to calm him down, "Tell me what going on."

Tails was about to speak, but felt his voice cut off before he could answer. The fox took a couple of steps back, looking up to his friend while nervously nudging his two index fingers together, "Well, I-It's not so much as a problem…I-it's a-a very unpredictable scenario."

"Tails, you can trust me." Sonic ensured him.

The fox was very hesitant to speak, his furry cheeks sparking red.

"…You won't tell anybody about this?"

"No pony else will know." Sonic said, "Now what's going on?"

Tails' blush deepened. Sonic patiently waited for the fox to speak his sentence.

"Don't think I'm crazy but…I think Twilight likes me."

…Is Sonic hearing what he thinks he's hearing?

"I-I was just lying on the couch last night after the party, and I was a-about to fall asleep…then…" The poor things was shaking like a leaf, "…She kissed me on the cheek."

Sonic didn't make a single facial expression. After a second, a small smile crested on his lips.

Then it became a full fledge grin.

"Sonic, I'm being serious." Tails pleaded, his voice trembling.

At that, Sonic doubled back laughing; stains of tears pouring down his eyes…When he caught his breath, he settled down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tails," He softly spoke, somewhat regretful for what he's about to say, "We thought you would never figure it out."

Tails felt his jaw dropped, "You knew?"

"I'm not trying to put this in a bad way, buddy." Sonic addressed him, "It was pretty obvious."

"W-w-w-w how come you didn't tell me about this, Sonic?"

"Well…" He paused for a minute to think, "Twilight would have strangled us if we told you…And I thought you would have caught on."

Tails regretfully thought back…It was all coming together in a revelation of the past; Twilight always being close to him, the time when he carried her when she said her ankles were weak, the countless of times when she 'accidently' rubbed against him…The dance.

Why didn't he realize it at the dance?

"S…Sonic," Tails whimpered, "W-w-what do I do?"

"That's pretty simple," Sonic answered him, "If you have feelings for her, you're going to talk to her and become the closest friends you ever had with any girl."

"But-but-but-but I don't feel the same way about her," Tails said, "I see her as a good friend with the same interest as I do…But nothing like that."

Sonic sighed, relaxed but has a somewhat serious tone, "Just take her out and see if you develop the same feelings for her."

"I-I-I can't do that!" Tails almost shouted.

"Sure you can," Sonic answered with confidence.

"But, Sonic!"

"No buts!" Sonic firmly addressed him, pointing a finger behind him, "You're going to go over there like the little trooper you are and ask her out."

Tails swallowed, sweat dripping front his forehead. Defeated, he slowly turned around and began his looong journey to the library.

"By the way," Sonic called to him, "I'm about to call a meeting later today. We need to try to find another emerald.

"O.K." He answered without a single trait of confidence in his voice, "Promise you won't tell anybody about this."

"No pony will know." Sonic ensured him.

* * *

"Twilight did WHAT?!" Knuckles shouted in the hospital bed.

"Kiss him!" Sonic shouted with him, laughing like a maniac, "Kissed him right on the cheek when he was about to fall asleep!"

The white building was filled with boyish laughter. Sonic may feel a little regretful letting Knuckles in on the secrete, but he was constantly asking for an update on the situation. He is a close friend after all.

It's been a couple of hours since Pinkie left the hospital room. Knuckles' pelvis was wrapped around like a mummy; both his legs propped up to keep any kind of pressure from his injured body part.

"Sonic," Knuckles spoke, changing his tone to almost pitiful when he felt a jolt of pain from his groin, "I'm never drinking again, man."

Sonic has embarrassed himself in front of a group of fillies, offered advice to a scared fox, seeing his red friend in the hospital, and it's only ten in the morning. He cast a worried eye to his friend's injuries.

"…How many times have they kick you?"

"Just to my groin?" Knuckles thought back to the doctor's words, "Around five or six times…The doctor said that I'll be fine in a couple of hours."

Sonic felt his jaw dropped a little bit, "That's not natural."

Knuckles smirked a bit, carefully propping his fists behind his head, "…Have you ever heard the term 'balls of steel?'"

"I didn't think you had any left." Sonic joked.

They heard a polite knock on the door. A doctor and a nurse trotted in holding a couple of papers and a pen, casting a rather nasty glare at the injured echidna.

"Dr. Hooves, buddy," Knuckles greeted him with a small grin, "How are things? Did you get a good night sleep?"

The good doctor shook his head at his childish rants and looked at his papers, "According to the X-ray report, you have sustained no broken bones. I must say, it's a miracle you walked out of that with only a couple of cuts and bruises."

Knuckles pumped his fist, "YEA! BALLZ OF STEEL BABY!"

Knuckles was laughing out loud at his own joke until Sonic gave him a hard spat upside the head.

"I-I-I'm sorry, doc," Knuckles chuckled while whipping a tear from his eye, seeing the mare beside the doctor freaking out a bit, "I couldn't resist that."

With a long sigh, Dr. Hooves turned around and slowly walked out of the building with his assistant walking behind him. The two closed the door behind him to leave the two creatures by themselves.

"Anyways," Sonic said, "When you get out of the hospital, meet me back at the library. We're forming another plan on where we're going to find another Chaos Emeralds."

Knuckles dropped his tone to a more serious one, "Let's see, if you have two and Shadow has two. There's only three left to find."

"And Tails is also adding modifications to the machine to find the next Emerald."

Suddenly, Sonic heard a ring from his ear piece. He clicked the button.

"Hello?" Sonic greeted.

"Sonic." Tails whimpered in a low voice, "I'm calling from the bathroom; T-T-Twilight is getting me to read more books on the mare's anatomy. What should I tell her?"

Knuckles couldn't help but click his ear piece on. Sonic was on the case.

"Uh…I-I don't Tails, just read with her." Sonic answered, trying not to laugh, "And have you asked her about that dinner date?"

"I-I-I-I tried, but I was too nervous." Tails pleaded, "You have to come help me, Sonic. I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, Tails. Just be yourself." Sonic ensured him, "Read with her, you'll be fine."

"B-b-but Sonic! She's reading about-"

*Click*

Sonic shook his head, lowly chuckling along with his friend for a minute or so. Sonic was about to say good bye and walk out before Knuckles called him.  
"How are things between you and Rainbow?" Knuckles asked, "Any progress."

This question knocked the hedgehog clean off his comfort zone, "Uh…Does performing in front of her and almost getting knocked out unconscious count?"

Knuckles crossed his arms, "Did you talk to her?"

"…No." He moaned, "Too nervous."

"You know. Neither you or Tails will get anything done if ya'll continue to hide your feelings."

"I-I know." Sonic said, "I just lose it when she gets near me."

"Then you need to get it back," Knuckles gruffed, "So what if she turns you down, at least you'll be happy knowing than not knowing at all."

Sonic huffed, "You know, Knuckles. You're right. You are absolutely right! The next time I see her, I'm holding nothing back!" He began to make his way to the door, "I'm going to go straight to her and tell my feelings to her face…So what if she turns me down? I'll go down fighting!"

"That's the spirit, my gakusei!" Knuckles shouted while the hedgehog made his way to the exit.

* * *

In the mist of Sweet Apple Acres stood a lone tree house; a tree house many ponies do not know. It may be a little run down, but it's sanctuary for a particular organization whose purpose is to discover destinies for others and their own.

Or to put this in English…Three rowdy fillies who couldn't wait for their Cutie mark.

"Now there's something about Sonic that ain't quite right," Skootaloo began, pacing the wooden floor,

"What do ya mean? Skootaloo?" Applebloom asked, "Ah didn't see anything wrong with him."

"Like when he was outside when Rainbow dropped by." The orange filly explained, "Did anybody pony else notice."

Sweetie Bell pondered in her little special thinking spot, a light bulb hanging above her head, "When I think about it, I did notice Sonic acting rather suspicious around Rainbow."

"Ah don't think it mean nothin'." Applebloom stated.

"Hey! Sonic never gets nervous," Skootaloo said, "This is weird of him, and we're going to figure out what it is."

"Why should this even concern us?" Applebloom asked, "His business should be his own."

While the two fillies argued, Sweetie Bell stood completely still on her spot, putting a hoof on her chin. In what an artist would call the perfect thinking pose, her innocent mind pondered on the possibilities and making use of information in her head. When an idea appeared in her mind, her eyes narrowed.

Hmmmmm…

Applebloom and Skootaloo continued to argue until they noticed the brainstorming Sweetie Bell. Their innocent eyes widen in a mix of surprise and terror; nothing can compare the vast void of her mind. In complete respect, they backed off; even they cannot comprehend the process of her mind.

Then, all of a sudden, the little light bulb above her head flickered on.

"I got it!" Sweetie Bell yelled, making the others jump, "Sonic has a crush on Rainbow!"

It took a couple of seconds for their minds to process the answer, "You can't be serious!" Skootaloo stated, knowing that answer has to be true…Sweetie Bell came up with the answer after all, "Sonic would never have uh crush on Rainbow."

"It's very possible!" Sweetie Bell said, "They have the same interest, almost the same personality, they're close friends, and it explains Sonic strange behavior!"

Applebloom and Sweetie Bell cooed and hugged each other while the orange filly stuck out her tongue…Revolting!

"We should help!" Sweetie Bell suggested, "We can secretly follow Sonic and help him out…Like a covert operation!"

"Yea!" Applebloom agreed, "Maybe we can git out cutie marks for it!"

Skootaloo perked her head up hearing that word. The three collaborated together, bumping their hooves together.

"THE CUTIE MARK LOVE INITIATORS, YEA!"

* * *

A couple of hours passed since Knuckles' release, and the library was already crammed full with the six mares as well as Sonic and the others. They were all sitting in the living room, couches summoned by Rarity to house the extra company. In front of the audience stood the energy detector, which had some major modifications thanks to Tails.

Now, Tails usually wouldn't mind giving a small orientation to his friends, but when you have to speak in front of somepony that has been relentlessly hitting on you for the past week or so, and only found out recently about her ambitions…You'll be shaking too.

"N-Now," Tails began, standing in front of his friends with Twilight sitting the closest up front, "I would l-like to thank everybody and pony for being here. I know it's been an interesting night for all of us yesterday," He took just one quick glance at the purple mare and shivered when she threw him a lustful eye, "Uh…Twilight has received a message from Princess Celestia. They're combing the desserts right now and about to search the western jungle tomorrow…A-any ideas where to look?"

The group pondered a bit until Rainbow Dash shot her hoof up, "Can an emerald float on a cloud by any chance?"

Twilight broke her gaze from the fox for a second to answer her question, "I wouldn't think so. An emerald may contain magical properties, but according to Tails' study it wouldn't be able to float because of its weight. You either need wings or a special spell to walk on the clouds."

Rarity shot her hand up, "May I suggest the mountains?"

"There's a division of guards checking there already." Tails answered.

The group became stumped.

"Well…I'm not for sure where else to look," Knuckles grunted with his arms crossed, "Just about every landmark is being searched."

"Ah don't know where we're find the little emerald," Applejack commented, "Yer talkin' about finding a needle in a hay stack."

The group continued to talk among themselves until Amy spoke up.

"…What about a city?

Every pony and creature gave their attention to her, waiting for her to continue.

"I know it sounds a little weird, but what if there's a chance that a Chaos Emerald is in a large city?"

"You would think one of those millions of ponies will find that emerald?" Sonic stated.

"…You know?" Tails spoke up, "It's a long shot, but it's worth a shot."

"And one shot is better than no shot at all!" Pinkie cheerfully stated, "But then again you always hit and miss every shot you don't take and make every shot you don't miss!"

Sonic did himself a favor and scooted a little farther away from her.

"Well, if Tails made the necessary modifications on the machine." Sonic spoke, "Then we should be able to find it."

Fluttershy was in the back ground, slowly stepping up with her head hidden behind her pink mane, "Um…I-I don't know. The city can be a dangerous place."

"Fluttershy." Knuckles sighed while leaning back, "We're dangerous."

"You don't need to worry," Amy said while putting a hand on her back, making the pony squeak, "We'll be with ya."

"Then I guess it's settled!" Tails said, "This evening we'll set out for Fillydelphia. Once we reach the city, we'll split into groups!"

Little did they know that just outside their window, three little fillies were ease dropping on the conversation.

"Did ya'll hear that?" Applebloom almost shouted while hopping in place, "They're goin' to Fillydelphia!"

"I always wanted to visit tha city!" Skootaloo stated, "The skyscrapers, the markets-"

"The lights, the culture." Sweetie Bell finished, "This is going to be a blast!"

* * *

Deep within the northeastern desert, dozens of Royal Guards were frisking for the missing Chaos Emerald. The machine Tails provided floated by them, not making a single beep since their arrival. They have teleported from one end of the windy desert to the other, and not a single noise came from that machine. After many hours of searching, the sands covering the dessert began turning to a low-setting orange, marking the end of the day.

"Six hours of nonstop searching and we still can't find that emerald." One guard grunted, "My hooves are killing me."

"Every sector has been searched." Another guard said, "If we were anywhere near that emerald this blasted machine will be beeping already."

Huffing, the group of guards summoned their mats and planted their hunches down; taking a much needed break. Every stallion pretty much got into a circle and began chatting among themselves, topics ranging from Canterlot to politics.

Suddenly, a bright flash emitted beside them. They looked and saw a golden armored stallion trotting towards them. The guards immediately stood and saluted to their superior.

"Status report!" The elite demanded.

"Every sector of the dessert has been combed, but the emerald has not been found."

The armored pony huffed, shaking his head, "We don't have time for these delays. We have to find that emerald before that thing does. The security of our Kingdom is at risk."

"We are scheduled to search the southern jungle tomorrow." One stallion said, taking in a deep breath before continue, "Requesting a report from the fifty first division, sir."

The elite shook his head, "The mountains are still being search, and the stallions are coming up empty I'm afraid…That jungle is out last hope of finding anything."

The guards hung their heads and shook their heads, the machine resting beside them.

"We'll resume our search in the jungle, sir." The lieutenant spoke.

The elite bowed his head and teleported back to the palace. The guards gathered to a circle, charging their magic to teleport every pony at once…In a flash, the ponies disappeared.

Hiding behind a sandy hill, not too far from where the guards, stood a glaring black hedgehog. His arms were crossed, his eyes narrowing in a hint of anger.

"…Not for long now." He mumbled.

Knowing where the Royal Guards will be heading, Shadow charged his emeralds inside of him and teleported…He knew it was only a matter of time before that emerald will be found.

* * *

_Author's notes_

_O.K…I feel like this chapter is a bit on the dry side of quality, but still necessary to kick everything back in gear. Yet again, you're the experts._

_I'm telling ya, it's been quite a ride. Even though I have a little experience in writing (and I'm talking very little experience) this is my first written work, and I must say this was quite an interesting experience. I know my spelling isn't the best, but I try to proof read._

_Deadline...As usual two weeks tops._

_Don't forget to leave a comment on the way out, and if you can; please vote on my profile._

_Signing out, and I bid everyone good luck! See you in a week or so._

_Harry_


	17. BONUS- 20,000 views special

_**Author**_

_Quite some time passed during my pace around Ponyville. My hands found comfort in the pouch of my pockets as I slowly stroll the dirt path. Familiar faces that I've acquaint myself with during my visit passed by me during their daily tasks. They continued on with their business, greeted me with a warm smile but trotted on. I forged ahead until a very friendly face bounced to my direction…I greeted it with open arms._

"_Hello!" Pinkie cheered as she leapt into my arms._

_The pink mare almost knocked me over. I took a deep inhale and hugged her back, "Hey."_

_Pinkie took one quick glance at my face and saw an abomination to her own existence…A frown._

"_Why so sad?" She asked with large pupils._

_I gently lowered her to the ground and explained myself as we took a stroll, "Things aren't going so well, Pinkie. Last bonus didn't turn out so well, so I gotta come up with something else…As soon as they saw Cupcakes they we're all like 'you're evil!' or 'you reminded me of that horrible video!'"_

"_Aww!" The mare moaned._

"_There have been 20,000 views on my fan fiction, and I want to give my readers something a little special to honor it."_

"_Oh! Oh! Like a thank you present!" _

"_Yes, my little Pinkie; that is the correct term."_

_We continued strolling down the path, aimlessly wondering around town. I placed my finger on my chin, my conscious dwelling within my own mind as it scurried around my head for anything to use. _

"_My inspiration," I softly called, "Where art thou?"_

_I briefly looked up and saw Fluttershy about to pass me. Before she could pass me, I picked her up and embraced her. Her body became as stiff as a board._

"_Um…" She squeaked; it's too much for a man to bear to hear her squeak, "W-what are you doing?"_

"_Shhhhhhh…" I whispered while caressing her mane, "I'm thinking."_

_Her feeble body was shaking in fright, but when something this adorable happens to be walking pass you…How could you not resist?_

_With the yellow mare trembling against my body, her head resting over my shoulder; we continued on the path. My conscious was running in circles all over my head, gears cranked up to full power as it desperately attempts to generate something I can use. I rest my head against Fluttershy's upper back, and a dreamy exhale slipped through my lips._

_So…Soft!_

"_I think you need to put Fluttershy down." Pinkie suggested, "She gets enough hugs from other ponies anyways."_

"_Request denied." I plainly answered her, holding the adorable mare closer._

_Pinkie quickly cast an eye behind my back and saw Fluttershy's face blushing pink like neon._

_Idea…I ask again. Where are you? Why do you persist to run from me? Why can't I use you for the sake of entertainment?_

_Then…At that moment, while I felt Fluttershy putting up a mild fight, it hit me._

"_What month is this?" I quickly asked the pink mare._

"_The sixth month of the seventh day of the eleventh hour in the morning!" She cheerfully answered, "Why do you ask?"_

_I froze, my mouth gapping open with eyes sparking in the sun light. Without warning, I carelessly dropped the yellow mare and ran in the opposite direction. I kept running until I found the library; this was so perfect! Why didn't I think of this before?_

_I banged on the door until it swung open. A baby dragon greeted me, but I trampled him over and franticly scanned the library room. I found Twilight sitting on the couch reading a book; she looked up and her eyes widen._

"_Can I help you with something?" She politely asked, noticing the urgent look on my face._

"_Twilight!" I almost shouted while slipping a little piece of paper out of my pocket, "Can you use your magic to perform this spell?"_

* * *

For a tired and exhausted Snips, it's not easy attending school; spending merciless hours of solving addition, spelling simple words, coloring a picture book, and the most punishing activity, napping. His bed was waiting for him in his room, sprawled out and waiting for his flabby body to cushion itself against the soft surface. He threw himself on the bed, his four legs spread out and embracing the cushions underneath him. His eyes became heavy after several minutes, and was just about to sleep until his door creaked open.

"There you are, buddy!" Snails cheered in his deep, horse tone, "I've been looking all over for ya! We have a peeping raid prepared and you're just going to nap?"

Snips groaned and rolled over to his side, facing away from him, "I'm tired; get someone else."

"Uh…There's no one else to get," He honestly stated, "You're the only friend I have."

"What about Spike?"

He paused, the little hamster inside of his head running at full sprint as he processed the information, "I don't think he would like it too much when one of the mares we'll be peeping is Twilight."

"…That is bad." Snips snorted, "You're just going to have to do it alone."

"Common, it's not the same without you." Snails pleaded, now about to entice him with a cocked eye brow, "Our teacher will be on the list."

Well…He did like his teacher. Snails argument was enough to persuade him, "Wait for me outside; I'll get my stick ready."

The fowl unicorn happily nodded and trotted outside. With a loud groan and a quite burp, he rolled himself off the bed and landed on his four hooves. He trotted over to the corner of his room, where his handy wooden stick awaited him. He's been proud of that stick since he found it at the park. It was long, but light and balanced enough to hold the very end of it without fumbling. There was also a little branch sticking out from the end to catch a mare's tail and lift it without it slipping. Sure, it was a sick game only a fowl will play, but heck; it's the only kind of action he'll get before he becomes a stallion himself…If he ever does find a mate.

He grabbed the trusty stick in his mouth until his eye wondered to the nearby calendar. It only took him a second to rush to the calendar in question and study it more closely, glancing the month and the dates underneath it.

A terrifying realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

He dropped the stick and rushed outside, his legs stumbling and his lungs struggling for breath as he slammed the door open to the outside.

"There you are…Where's your stick?" Snails asked.

Snips panted a couple of breaths and grabbed hold of his friend with his front hooves, his body trembling out of fear.

"We got a problem!" He screamed, "We got a BIG problem!"

* * *

"Ah gonna tell you somethin'" McIntosh grumbled while he worked alone side with the red echidna, bucking a tree, "I've been workin' on this here farm for ma whole life, and found a whole lotta things wrong with the world."

"I've been here for a while and I found a lot of things strange." Knuckles agreed while punching a tree, knocking most of the apples off of it. It's terrible, no matter how much he practiced, he could never knock all of the apples out of a tree, "But I'm finding this to be paradise. Hardly any crime, a firm government, a stable economy, people back in my world would kill to live in a place like this…You should be thankful."

"Ah know, ah thank Celestia evry day that we have food put on the table, but I see things that just ain't right…Like how butter is made."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow at him.

"You take a big stick and ya ram it down some keg like you tryin to murder somepony. And the sound sounds it makes, it's downright suggestive!'

"Uh, Mac…I'm really not following you-"

"(sigh), mah sister loves getting on that there keg, and ah mean LOVE it! She'll be buckin' trees on a regular basis, but when it's time to make butter, that mare is gone to that keg, buddy! When she makes butter, she uses ALL of her hooves!"

"How's making butter suggestive?" Knuckles asked in confusion, "I mean it's the only way to make it if you don't have machines-."

"And mah cousins give mah sister the strangest look when she pumps that keg. They can sit there for hours nonstop just a starin' at her…And you may think ahm crazy, but sometimes I can see drool slidin' out of them mouths."

"…You know, I think that's just you."

"BIG MAC!" A voice echoed.

The two workers cast their eyes beyond the horizon and saw two young fowls running to their direction. The skidded to a halt, standing before the stallion with sweat pouring from their heads.

"Can ah help you boys?" McIntosh asked with a raised eye brow, "You'd looked more freaked out than a leg caught in a grinding machine."

They panted for several seconds before one of them tried to answer.

"Mac…"Snips panted for a couple of more seconds before continuing, "We have a situation."

"Situation?" Mac asked.

Snips and Snails quickly checked their surroundings, glancing at ever tree and every shrub before stepping a little closer to the stallion. They leaned forward.

"…The days are coming." They whispered.

McIntosh's eyes shot wide open, pupils shrinking to the sides of peas.

"You'd better not be pulling mah leg!" He growled, his voice shaking, "I'll buck you two to tha next week!"

The two frantically shook their heads.

Knuckles heard the conversation, curious of what was going on. If it's something to unnerve big Mac, then it's something serious.

"What's going on?" He asked.

The three ponies gave him a very bewildered glair.

"You mean you don't know what time of the year this is!?" Snips shouted at him, "It's the heating season!"

"…I don't understand."

McIntosh casually trottled to him, giving the Knuckles a very stern glair.

"The heating season is tha time where mares go into heat, a special period in their lives once every year where they become ecstatic."

"Every mare in Equestia literary lose their minds and hunt down any potential mate." Snails filled in, "And I mean ANYTHING! If it's male, they will hump it!"

Knuckles almost chuckled, "Well that doesn't sound too bad; humorous if you ask me."

"Nononononono, you don't understand!" Snips shouted at him while staring at him, "You don't want to become a mate. Once a mare grabs hold of you, you will become a prisoner of passion and sham-"

Knuckles began laughing out loud; tears threatening to jerk out of his eyes. He continued laughing until Mac gently tapped his shoulder.

"I'd like to show your somethin'." The stallion spoke in a very serious tone, "Hold out yer hand."

Knuckles was still chuckling but did as requested. Mac gave him an object, and the red echidna examined it.

It was a pen.

"Imagin' for one second what a sick mare might do with that pen."

Mac studied Knuckles while he was studying it. Slowly, his chuckles died to nothing…Then his eyes widen into terror.

"Now imagin ah stallion going through that several times over…With several different unicorns… Nonstop."

Knuckles began trembling, doubting what he was hearing, "You can't be serious."

"Ahm a serious as I can get." Mac simply answered, "Once a mare in heat grabs a stallion, she will mate nonstop with him until the heating season is over."

"…How long does it go?"

" Five days, maybe even a week."

Knuckles dropped the pin as it hit the ground with a soft thud. He became quiet; they couldn't even hear him breathing.

"Luckily fer all of us," Mac addressed, "I'd built a bunker for this kind of occasion with enough food to last us for months," He cast a gaze over the two fowls, "How much time do we have here?"

"I don't know." Snails answered hyperventilating, "It's the middle of June; we don't have any time of all!"

"O.K. Let's not panic here!" Mac shouted, taking in deep breaths, "You two boys gather as much stallions as you can and meet me back here. Knuckles, you do the same and-"

"Wait a minute!" Knuckles shouted, scared out of his wits, "How come the mayor or the princesses didn't make any kind of announcement?"

"They're mares!" Snips answered, "Of course they're not going to announce anything!"

* * *

Sonic and Tails were simply enjoying a peaceful walk through the park, chatting and enjoying each other's company, just like old times back home. The sun was beginning to set, casting a soft orange glow over the landscape; they had to stop to take in the beautiful setting.

"Sonic! Tails!"

They turned around and saw Knuckles running towards them, his eyes widen and pupils shrunken to the sides of peas.

"Way to kill the mood!" Sonic scorned.

"Listen!" Knuckles shouted at him, his body trembling, "We need to talk! We need to seriously talk! I don't know how much time we have, or if we have any kind of time at all, but we-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa; slow down." Sonic addressed him, motioning his hand, "What's going on?"

"Heating season, stupid!" Knuckles shouted at his face, "It's here!"

Sonic was motioning for his red friend to calm down; not worried about a thing, but Tails took a couple of steps back, surprised of this information.

"We're gathering as much ponies as we can," Knuckles continued jabbering, "And if your care about your own safety, you will-"

"Listen, Knuckles. I don't know what to be panicked about." Sonic addressed him.

"The heating season is a phase during a mare's hormones become very acute." Tails explained, "It makes them uh…Hyper affectionate."

Sonic stared at his best friend for a couple of seconds, then began chuckling.

"Sonic, this is serious!" Knuckles shouted at him, his legs trembling, "It's only a matter of time before-"

"Bwahahahaha!" The hedgehog doubled back laughing, resting his hand on Tails' shoulder to keep himself up, "You guys are really something, you know that?"

He kept laughing until Knuckles slapped a pen in his hand. Sonic studied it for several seconds, his laughter slowly dying away until it became nervous chuckles…Then a face of terror.

Then he began laughing again.

"Are you that retarded!?" Knuckles screamed at him, "That's what going to happen if a unicorn were to grab a hold of you."

Sonic took a couple of seconds to calm himself, then casually began walking to his panicked friend; patting him on the back, "Knuckles, Knuckles, Knuckles. Did you forget who we are?"

Knuckles gave him a blank stare.

"The three fastest creatures on this planet! We can easily out run any sex crazed mare."

Tails and Knuckles stared at him for a second, processing the information.

"…I-I guess you got a point." Tails commented, chuckling out of embarrassment, "I didn't take that into consideration."

Knuckles settled down, but still serious, "What about Rainbow…Or Pinkie, especially Pinkie!"

"We'll be long gone before any of them will know we're here." Sonic assured them, "We'll run miles away from civilization and hunker down somewhere to wait for the heat to pass…How you think I managed to escape from Amy when she's in heat?"

…He did have a point.

"Now common," He began walking backwards, motioning his friends to come, "Follow me…Escape from the city."

They slowly approached him, then took off in a full sprint after him as he lead them through town. The wind rushed by them as they ran pass several shops and a blistering speed.

Until a magical pulse ruptured through their bodies.

Sonic tripped and slid across the ground for a couple of feet, shortly coming to a sudden stop. He stood back up with his face covered in dirt.

"(cough, cough) that was weird." Sonic mumbled, "Everybody else alright?"

He checked behind and saw the two of his friends face planted on the dirt. It only took them a second to regain their poster.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked, "I felt something rush through me."

"I-I don't know." Tails answered, checking over his own body, "It felt like a pulse."

They stood around for a second and faced ahead, ready to resume their run. Sonic took in a deep breath and sprinted; only to trip over again. He stood back up and tried sprinting again. He didn't trip, but he didn't see any blur on his sides like he usually can.

"W-what's going on?" He asked, his voice beginning to shake, "I can't sprint!"

He ran back to his friends, trying to zip like he usually can. He only achieved a face implant on the ground.

"I can't spin my tails!" Tails shouted, trying to lift off the ground, but only strained himself.

Knuckles tried to sprint to his blue friend, but only achieved a normal-human speed.

"W…What is this, Sonic!?" Knuckles shouted at him with a trembling voice, "We, we can't run fast!"

"I'm asking myself the same question!" Sonic shouted back, "That pulse did something to us."

Knuckles gave him a blank stare, slowly stepping back. His eyes were widen, pupils shrunken to the sides of peas. He checked his surroundings, only to be met by a completely deserted street.

"I…I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Sonic shouted at him, grabbing a hold of him and slapping him across the face, "We got to get to Twilight's and see if she can lift this curse off of us."

"B-b-but Sonic!" Tails retaliated, his voice trailing off, "The heat!"

"Maybe there's still time!" Sonic answered him, "I haven't seen any mares around here; if we hurry we can beat it to her!"

* * *

They ran as fast as they could to the library; at a natural speed unfortunately. It was a dark night, the streets were deserted, empty; not a single pony could be seen for miles around the city. It was quite, only the sound of a gentle wind accompanied the three heroes. They stopped when they reached the entrance of the library.

"It seems quite." Tails quietly commented, observing the tree like house.

"I…I don't know anymore." Knuckles shivered, throwing his head in all directions for any signs of movement "Th-the silence is deafening."

"Luck is on our side, boys." Sonic called to them, "We'll have this spell off of us and we'll be out of here in no time."

They were approaching the library until the door suddenly swung open with a bang. Knuckles jumped ten feet in the air and almost ran off if Sonic didn't catch him. They saw Spike running out of that door, flailing his arms and screaming to the top of his lungs.

"Prepareyouranus! Prepareyouranus! PREPAREYOURANUS! **PREPAREYOURAAAANUUUUS!**"

Spike ran pass them, running straight towards Sweet Apple Acres. A lavender unicorn came trotting out of the darkness, a maniac grin creased across her lips. She was panting, her grin widening as she laid eyes on the three heroes. Her tail shot straight in the air.

"Oooohohohoh, this is exciting!" She shouted, "Four for one!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Knuckles shrilled, shooting around and running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Sonic and Tails stood lifeless for three seconds while the mare slowly began to approach them. After a spark clicked in their heads they took off after the screaming echidna.

The four studs were running through Ponyville as fast as they could while a sex crazed unicorn chased relentlessly after them.

"AAAHHHHH!" Knuckles shouted from the top of his lungs, in fact he was screaming like a siren since the entire chase, "HELP ME MERCIFUL GOD!"

"Stop screaming, you red buffoon!" Spike scorned him, his plopped belly jiggling to the sides, "You'll alert the whole freakin' town!"

Then all of a sudden, they heard a whole series of gallops behind them. Sonic felt a whole new level of fear as he dared himself to check behind…It wasn't just Twilight chasing them anymore, there were dozens upon dozens of heating mares hauling butt after them, wolf whistling and screaming in pure excitement.

"We got to get the heck out of here!" Sonic shouted to them, "Anyone has any ideas!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" Was Knuckles only response as he continued to frail his arms.

"McIntosh has a shelter near the barn!" Spike answered him, "If we can get there, we can hunker down until the heat passes."

"Care to explain why we suddenly lost our powers just moments ago!?" Sonic asked him as kindly as he could.

"I-I don't know!" Spike answered, "All I can recall is this strange creature barging in our library and begged Twilight to perform a certain spell!"

Suddenly a stallion ran across them in a full sprint with a unicorn hot on his tail. He tripped and the mare mounted right on top of him.

"I beg you, have mercy!" He shouted, "…No! No! Not the horn! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The four runners heard the stallion's echo for several minutes during their run before it became out of hearing distance. The four runners sighed in relief when they saw Sweet Apple Acres ahead.

* * *

"Wha…What da buck is this!"

McIntosh cussed out loud as he kicked the metal door in front of him, which was unfortunately for all of them locked, "Ah had this here unlocked!"

They were three other stallions with them. Davenport, who runs a small business, what is known as Quills and Sofas. There was also a visitor from Canterlot who happened to be warned by the two fowls; a highly respected noble pony known as Fancypants. And one very lucky Wonderbolt who managed to escape from his team's clutches; Soarin.

His poor brothers didn't stand the slightest chance as soon as the heat took over.

"This…This is premeditated." Snips whimpered, "Y-your sister…She did this."

"Now mah sister would never commit such an act!" Mac shot back.

"_And you would be right." I whispered while observing them from a distance, jogging the key in my hand with a big grin on my face. I walked away before anyone could see me, snickering under my breath._

"Well, we gotta do something!" Snails shouted, "They'll get us for sure out here!"

Suddenly, they heard the cries of a thousand mares coming from Ponyville. The group shuddered when their cries reached their ears. It sounded excited, desperate…Hungry.

"Now, I say." Fancypants commented, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that they should be dangerously close."

They saw four creatures running towards them; a baby dragon and three others. The runners checked behind them and stopped to catch their breaths when their pursuers were gone; they jogged the rest of the way.

"Hey Sonic!" Soarin greeted him, trotting to him and bumped his hoof to his hand, "How you been?"

"Not good," The hedgehog greeted back, bending over and panting, "The worst day I had in this peaceful world."

"Oh, common; it's not that bad." The pegasus playfully argued, "Nothing's perfect."

Spike walked over to the cell, trying to open it but no avale.

"Why is the bunker locked?" He asked out loud.

"That ahm trying to solve mahself." McIntosh answered, "It was unlocked when ah last remembered."

Spike began clawing against the metal surface, but whatever metal McIntosh used had to be strong to withstand the dragon's claws.

"It won't budge." He snorted.

Tails stepped closer and inspect it.

"Titanium steel," He mumbled, "You must have taken a lot of precautions for this day, Big Mac."

"That ah do." He plainly answered

Knuckles happened to overhear their conversation. Desperate and scared, he walked over and faced the steel trap; drawing his fists back. Tails just managed to see him.

"Knuckles, wait!"

*CRACK!*

"…OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

The sound of popped muscles echoed through the apple trees. His face changed to fear to sudden pain.

"We lost our powers, remember?" Tails reminded him.

He only answered him by low whimpers.

Davenport trottled a little ways from the group, staring into the direction where Sonic and other last ran from. He can hear the hoots and hollers of crazed mares in the city, as well as a blend of the screams of unfortunate stallions caught in their grasps.

"We need to get out of here before they find us." He said to the group, "Any ideas?"

"Well, escaping to another town is out of the question; we'll run into the same problem." Soarin answered, "We could try to find a cave nearby. But without food and water, we won't last for long."

"Then that leaves us no choice but to head back." Tails concluded, glazing at the haunted town.

"Are you nuts!?" Snails shouted, "You want us to go back!?"

Sonic was on the side lines, listening in and thinking what else they could do. Absolutely nothing came to mi-

"I FOUND A STALLION!" A feminine voice shrilled.

Every one shot around and saw a very exited earth pony stalking towards them, with a tong hanging out and her tail high in the air. A foul musky stench filling the group's nostrils; making them gagged.

She charged head on, the boys turned tails and immediately started running. Suddenly they heard a yelp and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Fancypants looked back and found Davenport's face planted on the ground, the mare was already mounting him.

"Davenport! Dear Sir!" Fancypants shouted.

The pony began galloping back to his aid until Soarin grabbed his tail by the teeth.

"It's too late for him!" The pegasus shouted, "He's gone!"

When they saw dozens of other mares galloping towards them, they instantly took off back to Ponyville. Fancypants heard the horrific screams of the business pony; he looked back and saw five other mares on top of him.

* * *

Three days later

It was hot inside that tree house, very hot; even in the middle of the night it proved itself to be a microwave if there were no air ventilating inside. All the windows were covered with boards, save for one that was used for observing on the second floor. Sonic, who was lying on Twilight's bed, carefully creaked the window open to see the street below him. It was deserted, no signs of life anywhere; any unfortunate male pony that was caught was already dragged away to a disclosed location, where their screams for help will never be heard.

Relieved that nothing was seen, he sat up from the bed and made his way down stairs. For the past days, it was the usual. Fancypants giving Tails company with a little talk; Soarin reading the countless of book crammed against the shelves; Knuckles hunched over by a corner rocking back and forth, mumbling something under his breath.

Spike tried to give him a little comfort, bless his heart.

McIntosh lying down staring at the ceiling with a wheat sticking out of his mouth, and Snips and Snails helped themselves to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"See anything outside?" Soarin asked him, taking his eyes off the book.

"It's a ghost town out there," Sonic sighed, "I haven't seen a single pony since we've huddled up in here."

The pegasus nodded and continued reading. Tails asked Fancypants about the life in Canterlot, what it's like to be living in a life of wealth and luxury; this topic grabbed Soarin's attention as well as McIntosh's.

"Well," The white coated stallion began, "As you gentle creatures and ponies expect, it's a good life to say the least; your life laid out before you and all the worries as a common pony may face is not present."

Tails listened to his tone, it almost sounded regretful.

"That in itself may sound like something a pony may dream for, but over the years living the capital of Equestia, it begins to feel uncomfortable. Sorry, uncomfortable is not the word, but…"

"Like you've experience everything and life itself lost its value." Sonic filled in.

"That's a fine way to put it," Fancypants commented to him, staring at the floor, "but I never regretted living in the spot light; it's where I belong, and nobles living over there look up to me. Even though their hearts has been sold to the highest bitter, I still try to lead by example."

They stood quite for a few seconds, accompanied by the noise of smacking by Snips and Snails as they help themselves to another sandwich.

"Well, mister," McIntosh butted in, "ya should come down a visit us sometimes. It's not 'sophisticated', but we fix some of tha best apple pies of all Equestia."

"Why thank you kindly for your hospitality, dear sir." Fancypants thank him, "I'll be sure to come down and visit."

Snips and Snails helped themselves to another sandwich.

"Who's hungry?" Tails asked out loud.

"I am." Soarin answered.

"I guess a bite won't hurt." Fancypants answered as well, standing from his seat.

Tails jumped up and walked to the kitchen, which was barely lit thanks to the boarded windows. When he opened the fridge, his mouth gapped open in shock.

"We're out of food!" He shouted.

Sonic, Tails, Soarin, Fancypants, and McIntosh rushed over to see for themselves. The jugs were empty; everything edible in the fridge was gone.

"Th-that was supposed to last us for a week!" Sonic stated.

McIntosh trotted over and took one long stare at the empty fridge. His eyes narrowed as he stomped his hoof to the floor, turning around and galloped to the living room.

"Snips and Snails!" He shouted.

He found the two fowls freezing when they saw him, just about to take the last bites out of the sandwiches.

"Ya two nincompoops ate all of our food!"

The sandwich they were holding slowly slid off their hooves then plopped to the floor.

"Uh…Sorry?"

"Sorry? Is that all ya can say about this act, is that you're sorry!?"

The rest of the company arrived in the living room just in time to retrain the stallion from bucking the two fowls.

"This…IS THE END!" Knuckles shouted on the sidelines, rocking back and forth a little harder as his voice echoed through the house, "WE'RE GOING TO STARVE IN HERE!"

"Stop screaming!" Sonic shouted at him, "A mare could be walking by here!"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Knuckles screamed, burying his head in his ankles, "JUST LET THEM COME! WE CAN ONLY PRELONG THE INEVITABLE!"

Spike grabbed the top of his head and yanked it up, slapping him hard against his cheeks. Knuckles stared blankly at nothing for several long seconds. The group watched as he slowly stood up, taking in deep breaths to settle himself down.

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry," He mumbled to them, "I-I'm not myself today, just…Lost my cool was all."

He paced himself around the table, still breathing deeply, "Now…One of us has to go out there."

They stared at each other for a second, nervously waiting for someone to take the call.

"Not it!"

"Not it!" Snips and Snails shouted.

The group gave them a death glare so intense that they felt it scratching at their subconscious. They slowly cowered away from them with sheepish smiles.

"You two boys got us into this mess," McIntosh plainly stated.

"We're not going out there." Snips said shaking.

"Yea you are," McIntosh spat, "You two are gonna take responsibility."

"We're taking no responsibility!" Snails shouted, "We're too young to be taking responsibility!"

"I'm gonna tell you boys somethin!" McIntosh combated, "Adult hood is all about taking responsibility. You two are gonna go out there, and take it like a stallion!"

"We don't want to lose our virginity!"

"NEITHER DO AH!"

Silence filled the room as every single individual stared at him with gaping mouths. The farm pony just froze in place as the sudden awkwardness slowly sunk in.

"…Let me check upstairs before we settle on anything." Sonic spoke to break the tension.

The hedgehog walked upstairs and into Twilight's bed room. He climbed on the bed and opened the window.

Two huge blue eyes stared dead at him with a maniac smile on the pink pony's face.

Sonic slammed the window closed and braced his back against it, his heart about to leap out of his chest.

"Guys!" He screamed, "It's-"

*Crack!*

A pink hoof went straight through the wooden cabinet and wrapped itself around Sonic, pulling him in against the window.

"HEEELLLP!"

Another pink hoof pierced though the cabinet, wrapping itself around the hedgehog. The cabinet gave way and his body went through the window; he managed to grab the bottom seal before he was pulled away completely. The group rushed upstairs as fast as they could and found him hanging on for dear life as Pinkie frantically pulled from behind.

"Mine!" She screamed, "You're mine!"

Tails ran over and grabbed Sonic's hands, pulling with all of his might to try to save his friend. The other's joined in the struggle (except for Knuckles who squealed like a sissy and ran down stairs). It took the whole group to finally pull the hedgehog in.

"Now I will say my dear," Fancypants shouted trotting to the window, "Your attitude is most improper!"

He turned around and bucked her square in the face, sending the pink pony bouncing down on the ground. Fancypants also levitated the bed and braced it against a wall, casting a spell to glue it.

"They're in the tree house!" Pinkie shouted.

The group panicked and hightailed it back downstairs. They were carrying, bucking, and levitating anything heavy against the door. In almost a second, the door began bulging, knocking the objects a little out of place. The group quickly placed them back and braced themselves against the objects. The door continued to bulge, harder and harder by each knock, but the boys firmly held their ground.

"You think this will hold them off?" Tails asked out loud, straining himself against a table.

"Feels like it's holding!" Soarin answered, "If we're lucky, they'll search somewhere else!"

The bombardment continued for several long minutes, the mares weren't giving that door an inch of slack.

"You know, they could use magic to get through this door." Snails said.

The hammering instantly stopped…Every guy in the room gave him a death glare so intense that it made his heart skip. Complete silence smothered the air.

"…Ah hate you." McIntosh whispered.

Almost immediately the door exploded outward; hurling every object and creature throughout the library. The boys quickly recovered and found dozens of panting mares outside the door, staring at them with hungry eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Knuckles squealed running upstairs.

It didn't even take a second for the rest of the prey to start running up after him. The mares closely followed pursuit as Knuckles threw the door open. He didn't even care to try to take the boards off, he jumped through it! Time slowed to a crawl as his body soar through the air, pieces of board sailing with him.

He plummeted straight down just seconds after taking off.

Sonic joined him and jumped through the window; managed to land smoothly but still toppled a little bit. Fancypants was next; he never jumped out of a building before so his landed on his side. Soarin simply flew with Spike on his back and landed by them. McIntosh was the last to jump, he leapt through the window and dived hooves first. Tails was the last to jump, he leapt through the window and dived feet first to the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" Tails cried.

"Wait!" Soarin shouted, "Where's Snips and Snails?"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They looked up and saw the two fowls holding on for dear life to the window. Two pink hooves shot around them and pull him inward. They disappeared into the second floor room.

"I can't take this anymore!" Knuckles shouted, running towards the Everfree Forest, "I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Knuckles, wait!" Sonic called.

He didn't listen to any thing, he ran with flailing arms; squealing like a little girl as he disappeared out of sight. Several mares took off after the red echidna as the remaining group ran through the streets.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, McIntosh, Soarin, Fancypants, and Spike ran down the darken street as fast as they could. They looked behind and saw screaming mares hot on their tail. During their aimless run, they passed by the Boutique; the door suddenly flew open and a white mare charged through the door with ribbons floating around her. The ribbons shot out, wrapping themselves around McIntosh and pulled him inwards.

"My darling!" She shouted, sounding a bit seductive, "You're going to look dashing in leather!"

The group tried to grab onto him, but was forced to run down the street when they saw dozens of mares closing in. Mac clung his hooves on the ground in futile effort to save himself as he crept closer and closer to the door.

"I DON'T WANNA MAKE BUTTER!" He screamed.

While the boys were running, spike looked back and saw his dear Rarity standing at the door.

"…This is my chance." He mumbled.

"What?" Soarin spat.

Spike suddenly jumped of the Wonderbolt and hightailed it to the Boutique.

"Are you crazy!" Soarin shouted.

He didn't have a chance to go after him when the perusing mares were getting dangerously close to them. While the studs were running, they looked back and saw Spike running to the door with two mares chasing after him. Luckily for the purple dragon, a ribbon snared around his leg and hauled him in. The two chasers as well as wondering heated mares barged through the door after him. The door magically slammed shut.

* * *

Next morning

"I think we lost them." Sonic panted, pressing his back against a wall while peaking his head over the corner.

A whole group of screaming mares were running down the Ponyville street, frantically searching for the four studs in the neighborhood. The remaining group were hiding in a dark ally, covered by two building on both sides. Confident that they were gone, he regrouped with his remaining party; Tails, Soarin, and Fancypants. They kept their voices low.

"Soarin," Sonic whispered, "There's one thing I don't get."

"Hit me." Soarin dared.

"If you have wings, how come you're not flying out of here?"

"…Rainbow." He simply answered.

Suddenly, they heard a terrified scream above them. They looked up and saw a male pegasus flapping his wings like a maniac. He had one second to look behind before a rainbow trail collide with him. The pegasus fell out of site, then the group heard a loud thud from the other side of the building. After a couple of seconds, they heard a scream for mercy.

"I've learned that lesson last year," Soarin continued, "No pegasus can out fly Rainbow."

"…That sucks." Tails commented.

Fancypants stayed quite while the other three whispered to one another, planning on escaping to another house and hunkering down. He took in a deep breath, staring onto the distance of the street.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked him, just noticing him.

"Nothing's wrong, my dear friend." He answered, "I'm just thinking of Canterlot."

"Canterlot?"

"Or more specifically, Princess Celestia and Luna."

Soarin and Sonic over heard him and walked over to join the conversation.

"They get heated too?" Sonic asked.

"Oh; dear heavens, yes!" Fancypants answered in a loud whisper, "Even the princesses lose their minds during the heat."

* * *

"_**THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT DEMANDS SATISFACTION!"**_

A group of guards had their backs against the wall as chains and ropes began to levitate by her. Her eyes were blazing white, horn glowing and shimmering with power.

"This is not in our job description!"

* * *

"…Poor guards." Tails whispered, looking beyond the street with the white stallion.

"I say…I pity them completely." Fancypants agreed.

Sonic jogged back to the corner of the building, checking both ends of the streets for any movement. With nothing to be seen, he jogged back to his remaining three friends.

"It's clear." Sonic whispered to them, "If we want to make another run, it needs to be now."

"Any ideas where to hunker down next?" Soarin asked.

"…I was thinking of the Quills and Sofas store," Sonic answered, "But I don't know if it has any food or fresh water."

"May I suggest Sugar Cube Corner?" Fancypants politely spoke, "Food is plenti -"

"**NO!**" Sonic harshly whispered to him, "We are not going to Sugar Cube Corner, ANYWHERE but Sugar Cube Corner!"

"Either that or stay out here," Soarin spoke, "Your choice."

Sonic gave out a long sigh before nodding his head in agreement. As much he hated the fact that it'll remind him of the pink mare, he'd rather have nightmares than be in one.

Sonic lead the way and noted his friends to follow him. Approaching the side of the building, Sonic peak his head around the corner. The bakery was dead ahead, just three blocks away from where they were at. He quickly turned his head to the other direction, and froze when he saw a mare scanning the allies. He quickly retreated before she spot him, jogging back to his friends.

"It's too risky taking the main street," He whispered, "We have to stick to the allies if we're going to get inside the bakery."

The nodded in agreement and closely followed Sonic as he lead the way through the darken allies. It was weird, even in the middle of the day the allies were darkened by the buildings around them, but this was a good thing; more cover the better.

Sonic peak his head around another building to see three more mares scanning the streets. Sweat dripped from his head, as well as his friends. Nothing could be heard but the sound of footsteps and trotting. The group nervously passed one opening, just for a few seconds exposing themselves outside as they took cover behind another building. Sonic peak his head around another building, this time spotting four more mares searching the streets. Pheromones stuffed his nostrils, making him gag from the stench. They quietly and swiftly passed the gap, only exposing themselves for a second before disappearing behind another building. It may be just a couple of blocks, but it felt like miles with the rate they were going. Sonic peak his head around another building. Six more mares were spotted. He quickly retreated and regrouped with his comrades.

"I think they know we're out here." Sonic whispered as low as they could, "The streets are covered with mares."

"You don't say." Fancypants whispered, "They always hunt in packs. If one male is caught, they share the kill…Sort of speak."

"Least we're close to the bakery." Tails whispered, "Just two more openings."

Soarin looked dead ahead, seeing the candy covered building right in front of them. He also saw two mares searching around the building.

"There's no way we can reach the front door without being spotted." Soarin whispered to them.

"Then it's all or nothing." Sonic stated in a low voice, "Once we pass the last clearing, we run like crazy to the front door."

"Are you sure, dear Sonic?" Fancypants asked, "It seems a bit…Stupid."

"…This is stupid." He whispered staring ahead.

"Well played."

Sonic and the others ran through one last clearing. Now; all that stood between them and safety was a block long sprint and seven or more scavenging mares.

"Alright," Sonic whispered, "All we're going to do is run straight. No matter what happens, do not stop for any-"

"Something's got me!"

Sonic shot around and saw Fancypants hanging on to the side of a building while being pulled by a rope lassod around his leg.

"I got me a bigin'!" Applejack cried from the street.

Soarin ran to Fancypants's side and immediately grabbed his front hooves; heaving and pulling as Tails went to work on the rope. A sudden scream of mares screeched through the town. They have been spotted!

"To the bakery!" Sonic screamed.

Fancypants managed to loosen his leg from the rope and ran after him, with Tails and Soarin right on his Tail. Mares were squealing in delight; chasing after them, their bodies more than ready to dine on their innocence. The pursuing mares were slowly gaining, and the door was still a block away.

"We're not gonna make it!" Tails shouted.

"Just keep running!" Sonic shouted back.

The studs ran as fast as their legs and hooves can carry them. The mares were closing in, but the door was approaching. They ran and ran, their throats on fire from exhaustion.

Until a very exited Pinkie Pie jumped in front of the door.

In a split second decision. The group split, running to different directions...With a gleam in his eye, Sonic ran head on to the pink pony.

Time itself seemed to slow to a crawl. Before she could grab him, Sonic swung his hand in front of him; grabbing her head and stomped his feet on the ground, using his other hand to support himself on top of her as he jumped. He somersaulted over her, his shoe hitting the floor as he land. With the pink menace behind him, he ran upstairs and bolted straight for the bedroom. When he was through the doorway, he glanced behind and saw Pinkie bouncing after him; her tongue rolling out and her tail stuck straight in the air. Just before she could get to him, Sonic slammed the door on her…He locked the door, locked the latch, embraced the toy box against it, jammed little Gummy between the cracks, and just to be sure, slammed a couple of nails between the bottom door and the wooden floor.

Exhausted, his back slid against the propped bed, panting and sweating as he tried to catch his breath. He sat there for several long minutes, letting his chest rise and descend.

"I made it." He huffed; then began to chuckle. He couldn't believe it, he actually escaped from Pinkie, "I flippin' made it."

He let his body slump, dwelling his lucky stars that he made it to safety. He didn't know what will happen to the others, but there's nothing he can do at this point; they're on their own.

For a second, he opened his eyes to observe the room…It was typical, pink room, pink walls, balloons, pink T.V.

Wait, what's a Television set do-…You know what, forget it! Sonic sees a Television screen, and by Celestia he's going to enjoy his stay!

Standing up and walking, he slumped over the bed; grabbing the pink remote beside and pushing the power button.

The T.V. Flickered on.

The first thing to pop up was a muscular pony standing on his two legs, his long spikey hair shooting upwards as he swung his two hooves in front of him with a golden aurora engulfing him.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!"

*_Click*_

"Hello, Chris." A low-satanic voiced called out as a red shirted boy struggled in his chair in a dark room; sinister metal devices attached to his face, "Your parents were wealthy; you always took shelter behind your friends and never let them go." A screen in front of him flickered on, revealing a white faced doll with red-pointy cheeks, "I want to play a game."

_*Click*_

A bald pony dressed in a black up wearing a type of reflecting sunglasses, standing on a roof top while staring at another pony in front of him.

"What if I told you," He spoke, "That Lauren Faust is the ruler of Equestia?"

*_Click*_

Finally, Sonic found his show…A young stallion stood at the front of a metal battleship. A large flag gently waved in the wind, a black and red fire symbol embedded on it. Half of the stallion's face was scared, a painful reminder of banishment from his home.

"Tell Uncle," He spoke in a vengeful tone, lowering his portable telescope, "That I found the Avatar."

* * *

That night

Wads of tissue piled on the floor as Sonic continued to watch the screen. Sokka, the name of the colt who stood at the bridge with his beloved mare, slowly drift away in the air. They continued to hold hooves for as long as they can. By each passing second, the mare slowly began to disappear before the colt's eyes. When she vanished, her face became apparent on the full moon.

Sonic hung his head down, covering his face with his hands as he tried to keep his tears in.

"That ain't right," He whimpered, "That crap ain't right, man."

He began to cry out loud, "Why did she have to go!"

He laid his body on the bed, curling up as he cried into the soft pink pillow. He grabbed another tissue beside him and began to whip his eyes, blowing his nose and tossing the soaked tissue across the room. He cried for several minutes, drenching the pillow his head was laying on.

"It's O.K." A cheerful voice lowly said to him, a pink hoof stretching out and rubbing his side, "Sokka will find a new girlfriend."

"But she was special!" He cried out.

The pink mare continued to stoke his side. Sonic felt a little tingle of comfort coming from that-

…Wait a minute.

He froze in fear; his eyes shooting wide as he slowly turned his head. He was just about to scream until Pinkie put a hoof on his mouth, knocking the remote to the floor with a soft thud. Her cheerful smile widen, a musky scent stuffing the hedgehog's nostrils as her tail shot up.  
"It's time for a little game of hokie , pokie!" She squealed in delight.

"Admiral!" The controller yelled from the T.V. In the deep essence of space, fleets of X-wing star fighters pulling away from the moon sized space station, "The shields are still up! We have enemy units engaging!"

She seized his arms with her hooves and feel over on him, kissing him deeply on the lips. Sonic began to scream out loud when the pony began her business.

"…It's a trap!"

* * *

The night was cold, even with Tails' thick fur he can feel the harsh air breathing down his neck. The moon has hid her face, only guided by street lights and scarce fireflies floating around the dark space. Tails was panting, leaned against a wall as he catches his breath. No matter how much he ran, no matter how much he hides…Twilight will be right behind him.

He knew it's only a matter of time before she finds him again. At this rate, he knew that the purple unicorn will catch him, pinning him to the ground and…He didn't want to think about it!

Visibility was low, completely dark in the streets, but he peek his head around the building anyways. The street lights only did so much, only lighting up the sides of the building, but he would have to make due. When he didn't see anything, he took a couple of breaths and ran into the opening.

When he stopped, he heard hooves behind him.

He spun around and saw the purple unicorn coming out of the darkness. She was wearing a checkered miniskirt and school vest, a wooden paddle floating right beside her. Her tail was sticking straight up, a deviant and lustful smile stretched across her face.

"You've been a bad boy," She growled while approaching him, her musky scent smothering the fox's nostrils, "Ms. Twilight will have to spank you!"

Tails took off down the street with Twilight chasing after him. When the chase dragged on out of Ponyville, the fox found his front surrounded by complete darkness. The only light that illuminated was Twilight's sparkling horn.

The light behind him was getting brighter and brighter by each footstep the fox took. No matter how fast he ran, Twilight eased closer and closer. Tails can feel his lungs burning from the cool air sipping in. It was hopeless, it was a matter of seconds until-

Wait…What's that in the distance? Is that light illuminating from a window?

A small glimmer of hope sparked in him. With darkness surrounding his sides, he ran as fast as he could towards that window, struggling to huff out the last bit of air in his lungs. He's never been spanked, and he's going to keep that streak!

Twilight may have lost a bit of ground, but she was still hot on his two tails. The fox pushed it; running as fast as he could. When he drew closer, he can make out a door right by the window. Just several feet of running and he'll be home fre-

*Smack!*

Tails yelped as he felt something smack his rear. One glance behind answered his question; the paddle Twilight was levitating floated just inches away from.

In one desperate sprint, Tails grabbed the doorknob and yanked as hard as he could…It didn't budge.

*Smack!*

Tails jumped again and found Twilight just six feet away from him.

Screaming, he kicked door; this time swinging it wide open. He leaped through door way, grabbing the door handle and slamming it closed. As soon as the door clicked, Tails heard a loud bang from the other side. He immediately locked the door and checked out the window…Twilight was knocked out, a large dent left on the door.

Exhausted, his back plumped against the wall, slowly sliding down until his red rump hit the floor. Huffing he observe his environment.

The first thing he noticed is a large square rug covering parts of the floor; a blue-wooden table standing at the edge of it. An empty fire place stood at the side of the room, immediately beneath it laid several small bowls…This must be the cottage.

"_Brawwwwk!"_

Tails' heart skipped a beat as he shot his head to the source of the noise…He sighed when he saw a little parrot roosting in his cage.

"_Brawwk! Come in. Brawwk!"_

After several minutes of huffing, he found the strength to stand to his feet. There's one thing he noticed that spooked him.

The animals were missing.

Then again, Tails was pretty sure he saw Fluttershy in town while running from Twilight, so he doesn't let that fact bother him.

"_Brawk! Howdy stranger…Up, up and away."_

Tails took this time to explore the cottage a little bit. He never had a chance to explore the house, so he might as well check out the house and make the house was empty as well.

While exploring, he made sure to place his sensitive ear on each door before opening them. One room contained several small beds for animals to sleep in, while another is her bedroom; which Tails will make sure to take advantage of when he secures the house.

After a couple of intense minutes of creaking doors, he was relieved that no one was found. He checked the cabinets in the kitchen earlier, glad that food and water will last until the heat passes. The only thing left to do is to board up the house.

Tails head back into the living room, breaking tables and pulling the wood off the walls to board up the windows and doors. He checked the window one last time to see if Twilight is still at the door step; she was still knocked out cold.

"_Spring breeze. Brawk!"_

Somewhat relieved, he board the doors first, then after several minutes, board the windows. Tails took one last scan through the house to see if he missed any openings or windows he needs to cover. When he was sure that everything is boarded; he yawned and headed up stares.

"_Braaawwwwk! Hungry! Braawwwk!"_

Tails looked behind and saw the parrot pointing towards his own mouth.

"I might as well feed him," He said to himself, "I can't let the little guy starved."

After a couple of minutes searching in the kitchen, he found a small bag labled 'parrot feed' in one of the cabinets. With a small cup in hand, he began to approach the bird cage.

"_Braak! Hungry! Hungry! Hungry!"_

"Don't worry," Tails called, "I have your food."

Now next to the cage, he carefully opened the cage door and poured the little cup onto his bowl. When he closed the cage and lay the cup down, the parrot began to dine into his bowl. Tails warmly smiled; who knew something like feeding a parrot can be a satisfaction. Suddenly, the parrot shot up; prancing around his little stand while bobbing his head up and down.

Tails was about to turn around and head upstairs until a very musky scent suffocated his nostrils. He held his nose and turned his body around-

And saw Fluttershy just two inches from his face.

Tails felt his limbs and muscles go limp, his conscience being gripped by these two giant-blue eyes; the very essence of his sole being violated in its presence. The petrified fox felt his scenes of space and time being consumed.

Suddenly, Tails fell to the floor; completely paralyzed.

Fluttershy began to mount him; after a couple of minutes, the cottage was filled with screams and pleas for mercy.

The parrot spoke while watching the pinned fox.

"_You are the weakest link…Good bye!"_

* * *

"This night will be night I will acquire vengeance," Shadow growled under his breath, crunching his hands, "They will witness my full power."

The cool night gently brushed against his spikey fur as he glared towards Ponyville below. It may be a dark night, but it won't stop him from his mission. He began to walk to the town until a sudden musky scent struck his nostrils.

"Heh?" After another whiff, he covered his nose, "What the heck is that smell?"

He checked his surrounding and found a silhouette of a mare standing in the far distance. When the mare spotted him, she spread her wings and zipped right in front of him.

Shadow began to make out of the mysterious pony. Her dirty blond mane swished gently to one side, her gray colt beginning to reveal itself in the darkness. What Shadow remembered most about her was her lazy eye drifting to one corner.

"What do you want?" He asked in his deep and ruffled voice.

She stepped a little closer to him, the stench intensifying when her tail shooting straight up to the air, "…I want my muffin."

Shadow stepped back, sneering a death glair at her, "Step back!"

Derpy ignored his threat and stepped closer, a somewhat seductive smile cresting across her lips,

"You're gonna be my muffin."

Shadow jumped back several feet, growling, "One more step and I'll rip you to shreds!"

Her wings shot open, her body crouched down and ready to charge.

Angry, Shadow took a fighting stance; bending down with his body twisted.

"…You will pay dearly for your ignorance."

Shadow put his hand in front of him, ready to summon a Chaos Spear as Derpy began her charge. When she closed in, Shadow threw his hand back…And nothing appeared.

The black hedgehog quickly glanced back at his fist. His heart raced, his pupils shrunk as a terrifying realization hit him…His powers were gone.

"…Oh crap!"

*THUD*

Derpy overpowered the struggling hedgehog to the floor. Shadow tried to teleport, but no matter how many times he tried, he stayed put. The mare seized his hands, pinning them to the ground as she smothered him with kisses.

"Get off of me!" He shouted in a panic, "What are you doing?! Wait!…No! No! Noooo! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Fancypants and Soarin galloped side by side while a whole group of mares were chasing close behind them. They've been running for five straight minutes, and they can feel their hooves beginning to tire out.

"I…I can't keep going!" Soarin huffed, almost tripping himself, "I have to fly!"

"Don't fly, dear Soarin!" Fancypants shouted, "You'll just go down quicker!"

"I-I-I can see clouds dale from here!" Soarin shouted, "I can make it!"

"NO! DON'T!"

Fancypants watched in horror as he took to the night sky, three female pegasi flying after him. The nobel kept running until he tripped. Soarin looked back and saw a half of dozen mares carrying the stallion away. He looked forward and was terrified of what obstructed him.

A hovering Rainbow Dash.

Instantly, he flew in the other direction with the colorful pony chasing after him.

"Where you going, honeybun!?" She shouted.

Soarin flapped his wings as hard as he could while Dashie chased him with a rainbow trail behind her. Dash bolted ahead, but Soarin made a sharp U-turn before she could catch him. He can see Clouds Dale right in front of him; if he could make the city, he can take cover in one of those building-

*BOOM!*

The Wonderbolt took one look behind him and saw a colorful shockwave around the smiling pegasus. Before Soarin knew it, he felt a crushing force hit his chest; sending him straight down to the ground with a thud. His vision blurred for a couple of minutes, when it became clear; his lips trembled when he saw Rainbow Dash right on top of him, specks of drool sliding down her lips. She put her hoof on his stomach.

"Baby," She whispered, lowing her head to his lips, "You're gonna taste the rainbow."

* * *

Two days later

Another day of survival in the Everfree Forest, another day of intense paranoia. Creeping and peeping around every tree that came across his path. Knuckles was at the break of insanity, his eyes blood shot and ruffled fur; his diet consisting of nothing more but berries and wild mushrooms. He had a stick in one fist and a rock in the other, raised up and posed to strike anything that went near him. He may have been lucky of escaping from the mares that wanted nothing more but to violate his body.

"It's going to be fine." He chanted silently to himself as he plunged deeper into the forest, "…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's go-"

A bush ruffles.

"STAY BACK, YOU FOUL DEMON!"

He threw his rock straight at the bush, hitting the bush with a thud. A little baby bunny rabbit scurried out of there with a nasty bump on his forehead.

Knuckles was hyper ventilating, his legs shaking and vibrating as he began to hold the little stick with both fists like a sword…He continued to stalk through the Everfree.

"I-I-I-It's going to be fine," He continued, "it's going to be fine, it's going to be fine, it's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's-"

Bumps into tree.

"DAAAAAAAA!"

He spun and started beating whatever bumped behind him. Screaming at the top of his lungs he continued to beat the tree until the stick in his hand snapped into two. When he realized what he has assaulted, he stood like a statue; dropping the stick to the floor. It took him a good five minutes for him to get moving again.

"…It's going to be O.K…" He mumbled, his eyes shrunk in sheer terror and suspense, his fist wrapping around his own body for comfort, "As long as I keep my head up…I'm going to be fine." He stumbled over to a rock and sat in front of it, propping his back against it, "…I-If I just stay put in just one spot…And just sit here for a couple of days…I'm going to be O.K."

With his legs tucked in around his arms, he began to rock back and forth on the spot; quietly mumbling gibberish to himself. The day slowly turned into night, and hasn't moved a muscle. There was a patch of mushrooms right beside him, and he did not hesitate to eat

He may see a dancing purple turtle in front of him after his meal…But he didn't care.

"Th-th-th-th-this is not so bad," He mumbled with a forced smile, "Just four or five days in the forest…Anybody can do this."

Knuckles continued to rock back and forth on his spot for a couple of more hours. The cold didn't bother him, hunger didn't bother him, the dancing purple turtle didn't bother him.

"…It's going to be fine." He continued to mumble, "…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine…It's going to be-"

Suddenly, he felt glass gently resting on his shoulder. A woman's voice called to him; a deep passionate voice.

"Greetings…My sexy subject."

Knuckles tripped when he tried to stand. He found himself lying on his back; staring up and beginning to whimper when he beheld what stood before him…Princess Celestia.

Her smile became deviant, taking a step closer as her horn began to glow.

"…No." He whimpered.

"Oh, yes." She exhaled, levitating the echidna.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

One day later

It was quite inside the waiting room in the hospital, rows of stallions lined up to get a checkup by a doctor. The heat has passed, over and done for this year; but the scars it left behind will always remain…especially for two creatures. Their eyes were wide open, fur and spikes ruffled up beyond recognition.

"That…" Sonic shook a little bit, his voice dry and shriveled, "That was the worst thing I've ever experienced…She did not stop…She just did not stop."

Fancypants was sitting by him, his back hooves curled to his stomach, "I was abused by dozens of mares; as soon as one was done another took her place."

"Oh, when they squeezed everything out of ya," Soarin added in, shaking in his seat, "They'll find other ways to do their business…They even made me do it with another stallion."

Snips and Snails were sitting by each other, with hooves wrapped each other's backs.

"Snips," Snails whimpered to him.

"Yea?"

"…We're never peeping again, man. If I had to see another plot, I'm going to breakdown."

"Me too, buddy," Snails gave his friend a much needed hug, "Me too."

After a minute, they noticed McIntosh sitting by them.

"Uh…How did it feel to finally lose your virginity?" Snips asked.

They got a better look at him. His eyes were wide open, pupils shrunk to the sides of peas as a flash back of experience popped in his mind. There were bruises around his four hooves, his back covered with red whip markings.

"…I wish I had it back." McIntosh whimpered, crying into his hooves.

Sonic was just shaking a bit in his seat until he noticed that Tails did not move a muscle since they arrived.

"You O.K?" Sonic asked him.

Tails didn't seem to move. His eyes were staring straight ahead, wide open and pupils expanded to the outer rims.

"…Those eyes." He whispered, "I felt those eyes grip the very essence of my soul."

Sonic exhaled and stood up, giving the petrified fox a hug, "I am so sorry."

While the two embraced each other. Soarin decided to take in his surroundings; he found something that bewildered him…Spike was sitting his chair, not terrified but more of a blank expression. Soarin had to force his voice to speak.

"How are you Spike, you making it?"

The purple dragon was just simply twiddling his thumbs until the Wonderbolt called him out.

"Hm?...Oh yea, I'm doing good."

His answered bewildered the pegasus, it was as if he didn't go through anything at all, "You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Spike asked.

"Well…Rarity raped you, didn't she?"

Spike put a claw to his chin, pondering on his question, "…I didn't think it was that bad."

Every stallion in the waiting room gave him such a bewildered look, their minds in complete shock by his sentence.

"…What?" Soarin asked

Spike rubbed the back of his head, "In fact, I think I kinda enjoyed it."

McIntosh gave the dragon a stair, "Do ya not remember tha things she used on ya!?"

"I do," Spike simply answered, "She may have tied me down and…Other things, but," A little appreciative smile crest across his lips, "I would have did it again if I could…Besides." He stared to the heavens with a heavenly sigh, "I've embraced the most beautiful mare in Equestia."

Every stallion shook their heads and resumed either comforting each other or licking their wounds…After a couple of minutes, Amy came walking to the waiting room; seeing rows and rows of stallions hugging each other or rocking back and forth in their chairs. She found Sonic embracing Tails, tears of agony rolling down their faces.

"…What in the heck did I miss?" She asked herself.

* * *

Shadow was paralyzed, his back flat against the dirt as he stared at the puffy clouds above; eyes widen and pupils shrunk. It was the worst thing he has experienced. Derpy was lying by him, her eyes drifting to the sides. She quickly glanced over, seeing the black hedgehog in great distress.

"I'm sorry about that, mister, but…" She exhaled, "I just don't know what went wrong."

* * *

"There, there," Celestia cooed, spooning Knuckles as he laid curled up on the floor, "It's O.K. It's all over now."

Knuckles continued crying out loud, his voice reaching to every ends of the Everfree Forest. The light-yellow sun light pierced through the limbs above, shining on the two. The red echidna had his arms wrapped around himself, his legs tucked in.

"I…" His voice choked, "I feel so dirty!"

"I know, I know." She whispered to him, holding him in closer, "Shhhhh..."

Celestia continued to embrace the poor thing in her hooves, taking extra care not to startle him as she wiggled her own body to get more comfortable. The red echidna for a good fifteen minutes before finally settling down enough to stop crying out loud; his lips were still trembling, though, still broken down and violated beyond anything he imagined. Celestia pulled him in even closer, closing her eyes and she softly began to sing to him.

* * *

_Author's notes._

_Readers…I REGRETE NOTHING!_

_Kinda went a little crazy with references...Dragon Ball Z, Avatar the Last Airbender, The Matrix, even Scary Movie 2 (I just couldn't resist that!)_

_The idea was inspired from a skit in the fan fiction Living the Dream. I'm not going to say the author because of his name, but just look it up on this site and you should find it; it has more than 1000 reviews. I looked at it and I said to myself, "Hm, I bet it would be hilarious to see Sonic and his friends caught up in that."…So I did it with no regrets. It may have been disturbing to some of you, but it was fun to write!_

_I'm going to go ahead and tell ya'll the next plan for the bonus. I will be taking viewer requests; name a scenario and I might do it…Just a couple of rules everyone needs to follow._

_1. No grimdark reference, like Cupcakes. I know it was amusing, but I ticked off several readers with it._

_2. No extra characters that haven't been introduced in the story…I don't know how the other characters act._

_3. Be free to express your ideas, but I will do them in the respect of the rating…Which is rated T to remind you._

_4. The most important rule…PRIVATE MESSAGE! The idea won't be as good if everyone will know about it!_

_I will be doing 3, maybe 4 or maybe 5 senarios in the bonus. I might do a couple myself, but it won't count._

_It may be a while before the next chapter is done, but I'm telling you; no more than two weeks._


	18. Chapter 15- Paradise City (introduction)

_Author's notes_

_One thing I want to say before I start…If you have any ideas for the next bonus, __**PRIVATE FREAKIN MESSAGE, PLEASE!**__ It won't be as good if everybody knows about it!_

_Alright, I think the last chapter was the lowest point of the novel…Still, it had to be done to get things moving. I'm down, but I'm far from out!_

_Before I give my shout outs, I like to say something. I got a couple of comments and E-mails about this…Some of you are saying that Sonic's nervousness around Rainbow Dash is out of character. I know that he's confident, I know that he's cocky, and I know he'll face any danger head on…Here's the thing, it's his first real crush; and I suspected even with his confident attitude to be nervous. I've seen the most cockiest guys buckle at the presence of a woman. If it's off, then I'm sorry; just role with it…I don't know the characters that well either. Besides, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are about to intervene on the situation, who wouldn't want to see that?_

_Lustforkreation7: I have a question…How would your parents react when they catch you reading the last bonus? I'm just curious._

_Featherfur: You are correct about the reference, but I already gave away my metaphorical cookie…Sorry. The only thing you need to write something, or do anything in that matter is an idea and a bit of inspiration._

_F3d323: I have taken your last review into consideration. I've explained myself at the top. Like I said, I read every single comment._

_DJman642: No extra characters, sorry. Everything is set and done._

_Let me tell everyone something…I didn't know the last bonus was going to be that much of a hit. I was expecting a lash back like the cupcakes bonus. I am so glad to have brought smiles to everyone's faces. It's what I do. As I said, these bonuses have nothing to do with the story in any way…So calm down._

_And another thing, I know that some of their powers like Shadow's Chaos Spear and Blast are messed up. That was my spin on the characters. I didn't know what their exact powers were at the beginning, so I sort of did my own thing._

_Anyways, enjoy the chapter. It's short, but it'll get things rolling_

* * *

Within the heavily guarded fortress of Eggman's base, unit 21 was rolling down a long, brightly lit hallway. It's objective clear, its duty yet to be fulfilled. At the end of the hallway stood a door, a small door just tall and wide enough to let a human pass. The robot pushed the door open, revealing a room large enough to house a small army. It was dim, lit just enough to show it's master standing in front of his working masterpiece.

"Back so soon?" Robotnik called out loud.

The little robot rolled to its creator, ever eager to await its command.

"Yes, my master." The machine answered, "The subject is now in a state of unconsciousness. However, I must report that fifty six units have suffered while in the process of sedating it."

"It'll be more than worth the sacrifice of a few good solders to bring Sonic and his friends down once and for all," Robotnik deemed, "I have seen the creature's biological structure, it's unlike anything I've ever seen. It may be tricky having my manufacturing plants converge the beast, but I believe this will be the thing we need to finally achieve victory," He turned his head and observe the master piece that he created, the work of art that has been in development for decades. Hundreds of small medbots zipping and floating around the machine's body, small sparks and flickers of light emitting from their pinchers. It's eyes was glowing a dim red, just a small fracture of artificial life, "Do you have a status report on Cyber X?"

It's been a while since its master asked for a report on his long life work, "…thirty percent until completion."

The little robot looked at the machine with him, receiving an energy reading on the bird like machine…It was way beyond its own mainframe can comprehend.

"All the time in the world will be worth completing a perfect society." Robotnik commented quietly.

* * *

The whole group were well on their way to Fillydelphia; the dirt path ahead of them stretching miles and miles ahead of them, hills and scarce trees obscuring the landscape. The day was clear, not a cloud to be spotted as far as the eye could see. Of course, everyone planned on traveling light; since they where only going to be staying over for just a couple of days.

But by judging the amount of luggage the poor stallion was carrying, Rarity was planning an extended vacation…A very long extended vacation.

"I said to only carry what you need." Sonic shouted behind him, just now seeing the two story tower the stallion was hauling.

"Why, darling!" Rarity answered politely but in defense, "I am carrying everything that I need for my stay. How can I ever walk in such a high standard town like Fillydelphia without a set of clothes?"

"Twenty sets of clothes and washer to clean them!" The stallion shouted with sweat dripping from his forehead, "I don't think I can drag this for much longer."

Hm…There's only one thing a lady can do to get a stallion moving again.

With a long sigh and a flick of her curled mane, Rarity trotted to the front of the stallion; staring at his eyes and heavily blinking. She slightly smiled, and to top it off; leaned her head forward to his.

"I'm sure a strong gentle pony like you can carry my things just a little further. I will be greatly in your dept."

Her little talk was all that was needed to get the stallion moving again with the group. Applejack and Knuckles were on the side lines, somewhat disturbed by this sight.

"Ah tell ya, that there is the only reason why she gets by in life." Applejack huffed.

Knuckles crossed his arms, taking in a deep breath, "Well…Someone has to put a stop to it."

"Huh?"

Without warning, he cupped his fist and pressed it against his mouth.

"She is using you, dude!" He shouted at the exhausted stallion, "Think! What do you have to gain? It's not like she'll pay you a single bit of attention afterwards!"

The stallion stopped cold, quickly glancing behind with a sneer.

"You know what?...You're absolutely right!" The stallion shouted, chunking the harnesses off of him, "I'm not carrying anymore of this crap! I'm getting out of here!"

"Darling, wait!"

He didn't pay her a single bit of mind, he stomped his way out of there with a muzzle in the air; it was going to be a long trip back home.

Tolerated beyond her limits, Rarity snarled and marched towards the red echidna, who simply crossed his arms and glared her right back.

"Why do you have to be such a nuisances?" She hissed.

Knuckles only smiled, a full fledge troll face if anybody has ever seen one, "Because I wanna be, and it's wrong taking advantage of others."

With an 'hmp' she turned around and continued to walk ahead. Yet another charm thwarted by the guardian. Applejack gave Knuckles a much needed high-hoof.

"Apony, brother." Applejack complimented.

"Apony." Knuckles insured.

Of course, his victory didn't last for long when little Spikey Wikey zipped to Rarity's side with gleaming eyes.

"Can I carry your luggage, my lady?" He asked.

Rarity gleamed, smiling as she lowered herself to give the gentle dragon a hug, "Of course you can! At least a gentle dragon like you know how to treat a lady."

As soon as the pony embraced the baby dragon, he melted; his eyes turning into little hearts. When Rarity let him go, he floated to the carriage; latching himself on and began pulling the two story pile behind him. No pony nor creature knew how, but he somehow managed to pull the heavy carriage behind him…That thing must have weighed a ton!

"…Are you gonna say somethin'?" Applejack asked.

"I'm sorry, but he's too far gone." Knuckles answered in a sad tone.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were walking side by side; watching the machine as the screen began to flicker.

"The emeralds should be somewhere in the city," Tails said while looking ahead, "I'm getting a very weak signal up ahead."

"O.K. We need to split up when we get there," Sonic took one quick look behind him, "We'll have more of a chance finding the emerald if we search in small groups."

"I agree." Tails said to him, "How are we going to split this up?"

Sonic put a finger to his chin and thought about it...That was truly a big question, how was this little crusade going to be divided?

…_This could be my chance to talk to Rainbow Dash._ Sonic thought while secretly glancing back at the colorful pony, who was making small talk with Pinkie, _I can arrange this somewhere that I'll be alone with her._

"I guess me and Rainbow can take one section of the city." Sonic answered, "Since we're the fastest of the group."

Tails didn't know how that would affect the search, but he didn't argue, "Anything else?"

Sonic glanced behind and saw Twilight trotting behind Tails with a warmful smile. It was time she took her little friendship to the next level. She did a good job of keeping her little secret from him. The only thing she needs now is the perfect setting.

"Tails." She called, making the fox jump a little, "Can I ask you something?"

Sonic snickered when he saw his face turn red, "Y…Yes, Twilight."

She trottled beside him, putting on the friendliest face she can put on, "I was just wondering, well…Since we're been friends for quite some time, uh…" It always helps to act nervous to sway someone, "There's this nice restaurant in Fillydelphia, and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me…As friends of course."

"W-well Twilight, uh…" Twilight's pupils widen to the sides of saucers, twinkling in the sun light as she poked her lips out.

What is he supposed to do!?

Tails quickly retreated, turning his head to face Sonic.

"Sonic," He whimpered lowly, "W-w-what do I do?"

"You're going to agree." Sonic firmly answered.

"But I never dated anyone before; I wouldn't know what to do!"

Sonic took in a deep breath. He didn't want to do this, but he has no choice, "If you need help, you can contact me through the headset."

"…Thanks for being a friend." Tails said with a full heart.

"Go to her." Sonic commanded.

Tails turned his head back to Twilight, who was patiently and eagerly waiting for an answer.

"…I guess it wouldn't hurt." He hesitantly answered with a weak smile.

Twilight quietly squealed though her clamped lip, then quickly regained her poster.

"Thank you for going- uh, I mean for your company." She formally said.

When Tails wasn't looking, Sonic quickly backed up until he was walking beside the white unicorn.

"Rarity." He quietly called, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention, "Do you know any good clothes makers in Fillydelphia?"

"I know a couple," She politely answered, "Why do you ask?"

Sonic smirked, "I'll tell you when we get there."

After a couple minutes of walking, Amy popped beside the blue hedgehog; almost making him jump.

"So Sonic," She cheerfully said, "How long have we gone on a date?"

"…I thought you was keeping up with that." He answered while rolling his eyes.

"We're about to be in a big city, Sonic," She continued with glee, "You know what that means?"

"I have no idea what it means." He sarcastically answered.

"A date!" She squealed, "A date in the big city!"

Wait…This can't work! This cannot work!

"Now, Amy," He began, stuttering a little bit, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm afraid we can't do that."

"…Why not?" She dangerously asked, reaching for her hammer.

"Tails and I were talking about how we're going to split this into groups," He answered, a sweat breaking from his forehead, "And-"

"And did you include me into your group?" She growled.

"I would," he answered, "but-"

"YOU DIDN'T INCLUDE ME!?" She screamed, whipping out her hammer. Every creature and mare's attention was grabbed.

"Now, l-l-l-let me explain!" He trembled while slowly backing away, "Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy need someone to watch over them. It can be a dangerous place!"

Her body relaxed, but her hammer was still hanging high over her.

Rarity looked on and saw Sonic giving her a blank stare, a stare that is screaming for mercy…With generosity running through her blood, she was more than happy to answer the call for help.

"Sonic is right, my dear." The white unicorn called, "I highly doubt we'll be able to hold ourselves out there. I'm sure someone like you can hold off even the toughest characters in the city."

After a long intense pause, Amy finally lowered her hammer; storing it back to an unknown location somewhere around her body. Everypony wonders to this day where she keeps that hammer, it's like it pops out of nowhere when she needs it.

With a sigh, Amy hung her head in disappointment, "...I'll be happy to go with three."

"Make that four," Spike added in, jogging to Rarity's side.

After a couple of minutes, the group was divided into teams. Sonic will be carrying the energy tracker while being escorted by Rainbow Dash. Knuckles and Applejack decided to pair, and of course Tails and Twilight paired. The rest agreed to go and scout the city for anyone who might have seen the emerald.

* * *

Within a deep dark ally in the heart of Fillydelphia, five mysterious figures were walking to the depths of darkness. Even with their black suits, the harsh cold air pierced their bodies. Even with a full moon, the ally was barely visible, but just a speck of light at the end of the ally was all that was needed to fulfill their deed.

At the end of the ally stood an old dumpster, rust and worn over the decades of usage. The five figures stood by this dumpster, one lighting a cigarette with his horn. A drip of sweat tinkled from their foreheads, nervous but collected for their work.

Suddenly, after several minutes of waiting, a carriage pulled up to the opening. A stallion stepped from his ride, taking in a deep breath as he began to make his way to his company. The five figures formally trotted to him, one who was wearing a brown fedora hat slowly knelt to the ground. The older stallion offered his hoof to him; letting him kiss the tip.

"My dear son," He politely greeted, his voice low and roughed as if sick, "Do you have the package?"

"Yes Father."

The knelt stallion slowly rose, slipping a hoof into his own jacket and pulling out a brightly glowing object. The older stallion gently took the object from him.

"The family is greatly appreciative of your work," He said, his tone slowly depleting to sadness as he stared at the glowing-purple emerald, "But I'm afraid investment like these don't come without cost."

Trotting in the opening was a young-brute stallion with a plastic bag on his back. As he neared them, the ponies could see a small stream of blood pouring down from the bottom. The older stallion as well as the others tipped their hats and bowed their heads as the younger pony passed. The youngster heaved and rolled the bag into the dumpster.

"Ah got him, boss." The youngster proudly claimed rather loudly, "We won't hear from him again."

"Hoof Thunder!" The older stallion scorned, his deep voice gripping the built stallion in fear. The others cringed, almost shaking as the stallion stepped in front of him, "Something like this should never be taken as pride."

"Uh, sorry boss." The younger apologized, scratching the back of his head with his hoof.

With the Emerald in hoof, the older stallion trotted over to the dumpster; looking inside as he saw a trail of flies gathering around the bag. His face became visible by the street lamp above. It was heavily wrinkled, his eyes barely visible from the sags on his forehead. His bottom lip was out, a small cigarette sticking out from his mouth.

"It's nothing personal Wind Speed," The stallion mumbled under his breath as he lowered the metal lid, "It's just business."

* * *

_Author's notes_

_Sorry for the short chapter, but it's a good stopping point. I didn't initially planned for this chapter to be this short, but it's just the way it turned out to be._

_I'm already working on the next chapter…One more two week._

_And read the notes I put up before each chapter, I know it can be boring to read, but it's important._

_Anyways, signing out…Remember, I read every single comment, and take everything into consideration._

_God Bless_

_Harry_


	19. Chapter 16- Paradise City (part 1)

_Author's Notes_

_Welcome back…Call me crazy, but I'm planning on downloading the game Slender when I get the chance. I heard it was scary and I want a challenge. I have to wait until I visit my sister before I download, though. My internet is so slow!_

_I just realized that some of you can't private message, I didn't know that and I'm sorry. If you can private message do it, but if you can't just comment. I am looking into every idea you guys throw at me…In my diabolical notebook of ideas, I'm jolting every single one of them down. They may be many, but there will be only 3 I will use, maybe 4 or 5, I don't know. Again, I'll do a couple myself but it will won't count._

_Some sad news about the bonus too. I'm going to wait until this fan fiction hits 40,000 views before I post it, or after the ending. I'm going to gather as many ideas as I can…I'll warn ya'll when I write them. So post your ideas while you can! And the owners of those ideas will receive credit when I use them._

_Let me give my shout outs._

_Guactar: I read your advice. Romance can be really crappy when rushed. I think I could have done a little better with the subject, but this is my first published work after all…You still in that closet? (Knocks on the closet door and knelt beside you) There, there; it's all over. It's not canon, it's just a big joke, I didn't go into detail. (You cry in my shoulder) Shhhhhh._

_.73550__: I know I should have researched before beginning the story, but after realizing my mistake, I decided to keep his current abilities. He actually looks pretty cool using the Chaos Spears as daggers. Check out AiMajor-Sung97's profile on deviant art and you'll see what I mean._

_One more thing; Don't forget to check out AiMajor-Sung97's profile on deviant art...Those pictures were drawn just for ya'll. There should be some new pictures posted._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were now taking a turn to the main street of Fillydelphia. It was night, but the lights flooding the streets and building, lighting the darkness in an unavoidable glow. The streets were busy, it was impossible to move freely without bumping into somepony. Pegasus of every color covered the sky, making it almost impossible to see above. Sonic could barely hear over his headset from the amount of gibberish around him.

"How's you scanner?" Sonic asked aloud, pressing his finger against the earpiece, "Picking up anything?"

"Signal's been stronger since our arrival." Tails answered just as loudly, with Twilight trotting closely at his side, "But the numbers kept spiking and dropping every hour or so, I can't track it."

"That must mean someone have found it," Sonic concluded, "It's on the move; we're going to have to ask around and see if we can't find out anything."

"Alright," Tails yelled, "I see a flea market nearby, we're going to see if we can't get any leads…Over and out."

"Wait!" Sonic shouted before he hung up, "When you get time, can you meet me by the clothing shop on 43rd street?"

"Why?"

Sonic smirked, his cheeks fattening at the sides, "You'll find out when you get there."

*_Beep*_

Rainbow Dash looked to him with a grin just a sinister as his. Sonic found it a little cute, "You think he'll be able to hold himself?"

Sonic burst out laughing, "Not a chance."

The continued to stroll down the street laughing and giggling alongside each other. Rainbow supported herself on Sonic's shoulder when she felt her laughter almost dragging her down to the ground. Sonic immediately blushed, his laughter dying down to a mere chuckle. This is it; this is the best time to talk to her…It'll probably wouldn't be wise just to simply spill himself out to her. With a gulp and a drop of sweat dripping from the side of his head, he raised his voice; making sure she was able to hear him.

"Dashie," Sonic began, "Can we talk?"

* * *

The wonders of philosophy; a vast world for a young mind to explore the ways one can grasp reality into one's hooves. Two young graduates were sitting at a round table near a café; exploring the endless concept of life.

"The definition of reality cannot be defined by simply looking through a glass," One colt mumbled, his hooves supporting his head as he stared down at his coffee mug, "Reality is a perspective from one's self."

"That terminology is something I must disagree with," The other mumbled to him, "There is no perspective of reality, it is as stone; concrete, cannot be swayed by one's opinion."

"How do you know if the reality you're seeing is the same reality to somepony else?" The colt shot back, "The world is not limited to just your point of view."

"I didn't say my perspective is the only matter," The other shouted, "What I'm saying is reality is what it is. No matter what anypony else perceives as reality, it is still the same. One cannot change a rock just because he sees it as something else!"

"Reality is not an object, you buffoon!" The other colt shouted, standing from his seat, "It's abstract! Something that can only be grasped by the mind!"

His friend stood from his seat, "Reality is what it is!"

Little did the two colts realize that a little white filly was sitting on the same table, her hoof supporting her head as her eyes narrowed to ponder on the subject. While the two fought on to stare each other down, Sweetie Bell spoke; Her eyes widening.

"How do we know if reality exist at all? This could be a dream or somepony's elses dream."

...That just blew the two colts' mind. They sat down, resting their hooves on their chins as they try to wrap their minds around her concept.

"There ya are Sweetie Bell!" Applebloom shouted from a distance, "Sonic and Rainbow are in our sights! We need your help!"

"Oh, Coming!" She sweetly yelled, excitingly bouncing to her fellow crusader while leaving the two colts to think.

In the dense crowd of traveling ponies, Scootaloo kept three feet of distance between herself and the two heroes walking down the street. She was small enough to slide and maneuver around the crowds hooves and keep herself hidden, but couldn't home in close enough to hear the two talking. Behind her, Applebloom and Sweetie Bell approached; dodging and weaving to avoid being trampled.

"What going on between the two?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"I can't hear them." Scootaloo answered, trying to keep the two in her sights, "I can see the two walking beside each other, but that's it."

"Daggum, we need to get closer," Applebloom demanded, "We need to help him!"

* * *

"So do you race often?" Sonic asked the mare, who managed to push every inch of nervousness to the back of his head.

"Every chance I get!" Rainbow answered proudly, "If somepony wanted to race me, I always leave them in the dust. They never stood a chance against me."

"Heh, that the same back in my world," Sonic commented, trying to play at an angle, "people tried to build machines to try to match speed. Not one of them came even close, I always beat them."

"You're turning's a little crappy, though." Rainbow chuckled.

"I manage," Sonic sighed, "Just simply stop and boost, fixes it right up."

After a couple of minutes walking through the dense crowd, Sonic sighed; a bothersome question popping in his head about the colorful mare. He didn't know whether to ask her or not, but again; he pushed his shyness aside, "I have a question."

"Yea, fuzz ball?" Rainbow chuckled at her own insult.

An image of a spreading rainbow ring flashed in his head, "Are you the only one that can do the Sonic Rainboom?"

Rainbow Dash recalled her weather control, recalled her time during flight school, even recalled her more recent patrol in Ponyville.

"I…Can't recall anypony else that has," She answered rather, "I think I'm the only one who can pull it off."

Another question formed in Sonic's mind, "When was the first time you pulled off a Sonic Rainboom?"

Rainbow began to tell her story when she was in Cloudsdale with Fluttershy, the time when she had to defend her friend against three bullies in a race.

"How dare they tease Fluttershy," Sonic growled with a sneer, "I swear, I'll put the hurt on anybody who would dare hurt sweet little Fluttershy!"

"Eh, they're idiots," She dismissed. It's strange, every stallion she told her story too had the same reaction about Fluttershy, "But you know…There was something in me that set off when I was racing them."

Sonic glanced over and saw Rainbow staring at the ground, "Can you explain?"

"I-I don't know," The pegasus glanced at him with wide eyes, the neon lights from the building reflecting sparkling in her eyes, "There's this…'spark'…I see my friends needing help and I can't help but to stand by them; no matter what happens."

That struck a chord in Sonic, "…I can relate to that. I lost count how many times I put my life on the line for someone else."

"I'm proud of what I stand for, though." Rainbow commented, "How can friendship stand without royalty?"

"And how can royalty stand without friendship?" Sonic added.

A small smile slowly crest across their lips as they continued to aimlessly travel around the city, making small talk and cutting jokes. They became so lost in their chat that they almost forgot why they came in the first place.

"…We should ask around." Rainbow chuckled while scratching the back of her head.

"Heh, yea. Don't want to tick the others off." Sonic added.

They continued to walk until they found two mares walking by each other. While the two heroes were asking the two questions, a hanging pot behind them began to ruffle. Two limbs slowly moved aside to reveal Skootaloo sitting in the pot wearing night vision goggles, a radio in her hoof, and a chocolate malt resting between her legs…Don't ask how she got them.

"This is Chicken Spice calling Powder-Puff." Scootaloo whispered.

"I hear you loud and clear." Sweetie bell whispered back on the other line, "Waiting for visual conformation."

"Over; I have visual on targets." Scootaloo answered, "Come in Appleator, come in!"

"Wha? Ah don't wanna be the Appleator," Applebloom whined on the other line, who was hiding behind a street post not too far from them, "I wanna be Granny Smith."

"Ya can't pick somepony else's name for a code name," Scootaloo protested, "It's has ta be original."

"Ah can be whoever I wanna be," Applebloom argued sweetly, "I love ma granny."

"bu…" Scootaloo saw Sonic and Rainbow walking behind the two mares down the street, moving away from their hiding places, "O.K. Fine Granny Smith." Scootaloo groaned, "Are you in position?"

"Wait…What are we supposed to do?" Sweetie Bell asked.

The orange filly banged her hoof against the side of the pot, making it rock back and forth, "We're going to ram into them to make them bump into each other."

"…Won't that hurt?" Applebloom asked.

"No!" Scootaloo answered in a harsh whisper, "All you two gonna do is simply make them bump into each other."

"Hey, what's your job?" Sweetie Bell asked, like she's being cheated.

"I'm keeping visual on the targets." Scootaloo quietly answered, taking a sip out of her chocolate malt...Melted in her mouth like a slice of heaven.

"Whut does dat mean?" Applebloom asked.

Scootaloo saw Sonic and Rainbow about to disappear, "No time to explain; it's time to charge!"

"…Like now?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"NOW!" Scootaloo shouted, making nearby pedestrians jump away from the shaking flower pot.

Applebloom and Sweetie Bell charged head on, weaving and dodging the crowd as they homed in towards Sonic and Rainbow. They didn't think, they just charged recklessly into them.

* * *

"I don't know what you two are talking about." One mare answered Sonic, "But you two are beginning to annoy us."

"Do you two know anypony who might have heard of a glowing emerald?" Rainbow asked, "This is kinda important."

"We-don't-know." The other mare repeated, "Now buzz off!"

Sonic and Rainbow were just about to head for the other end of the street until something slammed to their sides. They missed each other and bumped into a wooden beam that supported a plank above it. As if luck decided to abandon them, two pots fell from above; striking the two mares on the head. They instantly shot around, giving them death glares.

"Oh, you two want to push this, Huh!?" One mare shouted, dragging her hoof on the ground.

"Wait! What?" Sonic and Rainbow shouted.

The mares charged. The two heroes took off in the other direction while pushing ponies aside.

* * *

O.K…It's late night, Twilight have been waiting very anxiously in the cheap hotel room. Tails is supposed to arrive at any moment, and the young student skipped back and forth in the room to make sure everything was in place. She pulls out her check list:

Room is spotless: check

Took a shower and used scented shampoo of Tails' favorite scent (Which is faint strawberries): check

Kept her mane damp while drying: check

Made sure room had only one bed: check

Sabotaged the chairs and couches: check

Used spell to make the room colder than it's supposed to be: check

Trashed every pillow on the bed and left only one:…Double check

The day in the city may have been too busy to make any attempts to win him over, but Twilight is going to make sure to make another attempt tomorrow. For now, she's going to have to make due of making a clueless fox her snuggly teddy bear.

The door suddenly creaked, and Twilight put on a convening innocent and warmful smile as she saw a gloved hand pulling the door in.

"Any luck of finding that emerald?" She asked, acting completely normal.

"No." Tails sighed, "No pony I asked seemed to had any idea what I'm tal-…"

He saw her, standing in the middle of the hotel room with her damp mane and tail dangling from the side of her face. Her eyes were wide, but more relaxed than usual. She slowly trotted to him, making sure to tilt her head to one side.

"Is something wrong?" She innocently asked.

"Uh…" Tails stuttered for a couple of seconds before shaking his head. It didn't make the faint blush on his face fade away, thought, "Nothing…Just thinking."

Wet mane…Works on any freakin' male!

As soon as he walked through the door, a cold spell hit him. Even with his thick fur the cold managed to make him shiver. Then he noticed the one thing that made his cheeks heat; there was only one bed.

"There's only one bed?" He nervously asked.

"I'm sorry," She answered sweetly, "There were only singular rooms available in this hotel; you're just going to have to share it with me."

Tails immediately scanned the room. The couch had springs poking out of the mattress, the chair was stained with some kind of liquid, even the floor didn't look too comfortable to sleep on.

"Uh, I-I-I'm going to go ahead and take a shower." Tails stated, sweat dripping from his head.

"Oh, sure; take your time." Twilight playfully brushed off, heading straight for the bed to await her lover.

Tails had to stop himself from running to the bathroom. When he casually passed the bed and closed the door behind him, he began hyperventilating and pushed the little button in his ear.

"S-s-s-s-s-Sonic!" He whispered, "Come in Sonic!"

He didn't hear anything for several seconds until he heard a beep, followed by a yawn and a loud groan.

"Whaaaat?" He mumbled, yawning again.

"Sonic!" Tails whispered, "I-I-I-I need your help, Sonic!"

"It's one in the morning!" He groaned.

"T-T-Twilight is trying to get me to sleep with her…What should I do?"

Tails heard another yawn, "I don't know, just role with it."

"But-"

_Click_

Tails tried frantically to call him again, but was only met with static.

Twilight snuggled herself under the covers, each passing minute became more anticipated than the last as she waited for her lovely fox to step through the door…After several long minutes, Tails creeped through the door; his fur dried and spotless of any kind of blemish. Tails' eyes were wide open, staring straight at Twilight with a hint of fear. The cold began to dig under his fur.

"…There's only one pillow?" He asked; his voice shaky, "L-let me go to the receptionist and get another one."

"Oh! Uh, I already asked," She lied, "Fresh out of pillows."

He slowly nodded, simply standing on that one spot for several seconds while staring at the small empty spot on the bed with his name on it.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, trying to keep her expression blank.

His face lit red as a neon light as he began to sit down on the edge, laying his body over the soft mattress as he began to pull the cover over his body. With a flick of magic, the lights flickered off; making the room impossible to navigate through, but just enough illumination to see a couple of feet ahead of them. Even with the covers on, the cold air still made him shiver. Several minutes passed, and Tails couldn't find it in himself to sleep.

"Tails." The unicorn whispered, "You awake?"

He swallowed before trying to answer, "Y-yes."

A very big and sinister smile crest across her lips, "I may crazy to ask you this bizarre question, but…Can we snuggle?"

Tails didn't feel a single muscle in his body responding, "W-what?"

"I know it may be strange to ask of you," She stated, "But I'm freezing."

"I-I-I-I don't know." He stuttered, "I'm a little uncomfortable about this."

"I know, I know..." She whispered with understanding, "It may not be a custom back in your world, but in Equestia it's normal for two friends to cuddle up when they're sleeping together," Of course, that was big fat lie; even Pinkie would find it weird to cuddle with one of her friends, "But I'm freezing my tail off, aren't you?"

"…Y-yea." He admitted.

"It'll be just for one night, no one would have to know."

After several seconds, he finally sighed in defeat. Twilight grew more and more excited as he turned his body around to face her, a small chuckle scratching against her throat. Without a second thought, she instantly wrapped her hooves around him; his thick fur pushing against them as she pulled in. She rest her head against his chest, scooting her body closer until it brushed against his stomach. His body became stiff as a board; things became more frieghtening when he heard a faint pur comming from the unicorn. He may have found it cute, but still; anyone else would too.

"This is not so bad now is it?"

She looked up and saw his head tilted up, his eyes wide open and deeply blushing. Fear radiated from him, it was too clear to ignore.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

Tails felt a little shiver,"…Just a little scared." He answered honestly.

She held him a little closer as she continued to look up at him, "What are you scared of?"

The fact that this mare has tried to woo at his heart at every possible angle unnerved him, that she has went way out of her way to be with him unnerved him, and that she's right here right now clinging on to him and savoring every second of this moment unnerved him…He couldn't tell her, he couldn't find it in himself to tell her.

"I-I don't know." He mumbled, still avoiding eye contact.

She held him even tighter, making him blush even deeper, "You can tell me."

He sighed, just feeling her stomach touching his made him feel uncomfortable, "…Facing the unknown."

His answer caught her off guard, "The unknown?"

"Like facing something you haven't confronted before and having no idea how to cope with it," He explained, "Where there is no definite solution and no matter what you do, the consequence are negative."

She nudged his chin, making him look down so she could see him eye to eye. Even in the dark, his blush could be seen like daylight. Tails could feel compassion radiating from her; it gently covered him.

"Can you explain what this unknown is?" She asked.

…Should he really tell her? Tell her that his problem is lying right next to him under the covers? He knew it would break her heart if he told her his real feelings. How could he break that fact to her?

He couldn't, there was no way he could tell her…Maybe at another time.

"I can't." He answered, "This is my problem and mine alone. There's nothing you could do to change that."

Twilight became stern, "We're friends, Tails. Any problem troubling you is trouble to me. No one should have to face his problems alone."

He knew that, he learned that lesson when he first met Sonic, "You're right."

With a quite sigh, she nudged her muzzle against his chest and held him tighter, "Let me face the unknown with you."

The unknown itself wasn't Twilight, no; that wasn't the problem at all. His problem was what will come if he really told her his neutral feeling, but he knows that could change if fate deemed it so. What is it like to fall in love for the first time? To finally meet that unexpected soul that will become your partner and never again being alone in life, that someone will forever walk with you towards a mist of uncertainty…Tails could feel his heart pricking at his lungs.

What if she was the one to forever walk with him?

"…Thank you Twilie." He sighed.

Her only response was wiggling her body against him, using his chest to prop the side of her head. Tails answered by holding her gently against him to combat the cold…Maybe this is not a bad idea after all; maybe she was the one to share himself with. With this thought in mind, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Amy, Fluttershy, and Pinkie have learned a very valuable lesson this morning while walking around the streets asking random citizens about a ridiculously powerful emerald…Never trust Rarity with a bag of bits and let her out of your sight.

"Rarity!" Amy called out loud, marching down the street while pushing pedestrians out of the way, "Get your fluffy little butt over here, Rarity! If I see a single cent missing from that bag, I'll knock you silly!"

"Umm…Rarityyyy," Fluttershy softly called out in the open, just loud enough for the nearest pony to hear her, "W-where not mad at you, we just want to talk with you…If you don't mind."

An innocent stallion was simply enjoying his cup of coffee until a pink pony popped out.

"Rarity!" Pinkie called before popping back into the cup, reappearing under a table, "Where are you, Rarity!?"

She hid back under the table and popped a sewage cap clean off the ground, scaring the other ponies, "Rarity!? We need you, Rarity!"

Amy and Fluttershy continued to restlessly search the streets for the white mare until the screens hanging over the buildings suddenly flashed white. Every pony below froze and looked up at the towering buildings until a pink pony popped her head up on every single T.V. screen simultaneously. She knocked a couple of times before calling out, her voice echoing to every single ally in the city.

"Rarity! No one likes to play hide and seek in the big apple; come out and show yourself!"

* * *

Inside a very elaborate jewelry store, Spike rode on the lovely unicorn's back while keeping the bag of bits closely to his side. He and Rarity have made small talk while inside the store, which made the little dragon rather happy to tag along with the beautiful mare…Even though he had to fight with every fiber of his being within himself to keep the money safe.

"Why, these earrings are simply divine!" She cooed out loud while stared through the glass with sparkling eyes.

Spike clutched on to the little back with his life, "Rarity, you know this is not our money."

"Oh, it's not that expensive," Rarity said kindly, not taking her eyes off the earrings, "It's just one-hundred bits."

"Th-they would kill us if we spend it." Spike nervously combated.

Rarity stared at the earrings for several more seconds before sighing, "Your right, Spike. We need to head back."

The baby dragon whipped the sweat off his forehead in relief when they began to exit, things became more ensuring when they left the store and began their journey back to Main Square. Spike is in the clear now, the bag in his clutches left unsoiled by very expensive commodity. He decided to take this time and take in the very exotic scenery around him. Other than Canterlot, this is the first real city he ever visited. The skyscrapers and towering buildings bewildered the baby dragon. His eyes grew wide, his mind comprehending the environment like a little filly would with a carnival. He cast his eyes upon the streets, so many ponies, so many shops. There wasn't a single block that didn't have at least three stores. Suddenly, he felt Rarity stop; almost knocking him off his seat. The baby dragon followed her eye direction and…Oh crap.

"…That dress." Rarity whispered with passion, "I must have that dress!"

Spike held on to the bag and her fur as she zipped to the shopping window, standing on her two back hooves and pressing her face against the glass. Spike slid from her and landed on his rump, with the bag of money landing on his side. When he recovered he took a good look through the window. It was pretty elaborate, a long trailing clothe sowed at the end with a large sparkling diamond implanted on the chest. It wasn't any better that the dress itself was one thousand bits, just the amount of money they were carrying. He knew what was coming, and he clung to that bag like a mother to a child.

"Spike…Dear." She sweetly called, turning around and staring down at him, "Can I have that bag?"

Spike stood like a solider and shook his head, "No, Rarity; this is not our money."

"Oh, but it would mean so much to me. It's not that much, sweetie."

"It'll cost us the entire bag." Spike whined, taking a couple of steps back while Rarity approached.

He knew what was coming, and it was coming fast.

"I'm sorry, Rarity; but I can't let you have it."

She leaned closer towards her helpless target as he tripped. Her eyes became heavy, just inches to his face. His will was giving in by each passing second.

"Please sweetie."

"N…No." Spike pleaded.

It's going, going, going, going, going,

She kissed him on the cheek.

…Gone.

With a heavily sigh, he floated to the concrete floor on a white puffy metaphorical cloud. Little invisible hearts danced above his head as his own conscience focused on nothing more but that sweet kiss. Rarity took the bag, a sly smile forming on her face as she nudged his face affectingly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Spike's consciousness finally came to after what felt like hours. His head was spinning, the kiss still fresh in mind. He focused on that memory until he heard a woman's voice above.

"Spike," She called, "Spiiiiike."

He opened his eyes, his vision still blurred.

"Spike!" The voice was high pitched, angry, "Get up, Spike!"

He felt a light kick on his side. When he rolled over, he supported himself up. Amy was standing right on his side; arms cross and sneering.

"Where's Rarity?" She deadpanned.

He took a couple of steps back. Amy can really scary when she's angry, "Uh…I-I don't know. I was keeping the bag and the next thing I knew," He sighed the last words, "I had the most wonderful kiss."

Amy knocked him out of his daze with a spat of her hand, "Snap out of it! Where's the bag?"

He shook himself out of his gaze, "R-Rarity has it."

"AUUUG!" Amy groaned, "I'll knock her silly when I find her!"

During their walk down the street where Spike suspected she would take off to, Fluttershy flew beside him.

"Um…Spike." She almost whispered to him with her usual voice, "No one blames you. We'll talk to her when we find her."

In the distance, a little grey filly was sitting on a bench playing some sort of handheld device. The little bars on the black and white screen were falling into place, and she had no trouble lining them up and making them disappear. Suddenly, she saw a peculiar Pink title easing itself down the screen. When she stuck it down an open hole to make it disappear; a pink pony burst out of that little screen. The little filly jumped ten feet in the air and took off in the other direction.

"Rarity!" Pinkie called out, "Where could you be, Rarity?"

* * *

Another peaceful drive through a recently bought district of the beautiful city. Two buffed stallions were pulling a concealed chariot behind them; they may glance around, but they didn't dare make a sound; their job is taken to heart. Inside the concealed chariot sat two stallions, a young male wearing a brown fedora and a much older stallion wearing a full blown suit. They cast their eyes out of their windows, observing the city before them.

"Father," The younger stallion lowly called with much respect, his short-dirty brown mane hanging down from one side of his head. His thick fur had a deep-dark yellow coating with a very short tail hanging from behind, not even long enough to touch the floor.

The older stallion lifts his head and stared at him with eyes barely visible by the winkles covering them.

"You ever wonder if life offers more than what's in front of us?"

"What kind of question is that?" The older stallion asked, his voice deep and ruffed.

"We have all of what this city has to offer." He explained humbly, "The most exclusive clubs humble in our presence, every city official turn a blind eye from our direction, even the city police doesn't mind cutting a couple of deals with us."

"That is gained from years of time and investment," The older stallion answered, "Money doesn't judge."

"…Is that all life is about?" The younger asked, "Just gain, and gain, and gain until we cry out with our mouths full."

"What more do you expect from life, a meaning?" The older answered sternly, the emerald glistening on his side, "Possessions is the only commodity society runs by…Nothing more, nothing less."

The younger sighed, dropping the subject as he cast his eyes back to his side of the window. The older stallion looked to his side to see his right hand pony's complex stare, his short-dirty mane hanging down the back of his neck. He seen and felt every kind of emotion during his long life as the lowest scum in the city, and what he's seeing now is a look that longs for an answer.

"Wingster…Wingster." The older stallion sympathetically called, exhaling thick smog from his cigarette as he patted the pony's back, "There comes a time in every stallion's life that his own wellbeing cannot be coped by himself. Maybe that pitiful depression you have is being alone."

"…Maybe." He said lowly.

"You just need time to settle down. I dealt with every kind of stallion I've met, and what most of those youngers lacked was a young mare to occupy them."

Wingster's head shot up, "I-I don't know, boss; I never fancy myself with mares too much. One day she swears herself to you, the next day she's using your own bed to please another stallion."

The God Father remembered the story his right hand pony told him…If she didn't move from Canterlot, he would have put a hefty boundary on her forehead, "Possibly because you never dealt with a real mare."

"Does that even exist in this pitiful town?" Wingster asked.

"Doubt it," The older answered, "But a mare is much easier to handle than a broken heart."

The youngster nodded and continued to gaze from the window. The God Father did the same, watching ponies of every color and age trot up and down the streets in their daily lives. After several minutes, a peculiar mare caught the stallion's eye. It was a white unicorn wearing a very elaborate dress, a large diamond sticking out of her chest. He never saw any mare with a high sense of fashion.

"Now there's a mare that knows how to live," The older stallion mumbled, "Wingster! Come over here for a second, I want to show you something."

The younger scooted over without a second thought, "Yes, father?"

"Look out this window," The older commanded, "What do you see?"

Wingster looked out of the window with him, "What am I looking for?"

"You see that fine white unicorn?" He asked while pointing a hoof, the pony in question gracefully trotting through the street with her muzzle in the air, "That is the prime example of what a lady should act when walking through the street, gracefully and shameless. I never saw such pride in my life."

"Me either, boss." The younger agreed. She may not be his type, but he had to admit she was beautiful.

The God Father leaned his head towards the front of the chariot, "Boys, pull over to the side of the road! I wish to give the lady the most deserved company...And make the next stop to the mansion!"

"Yes sir!" The two stallions shouted back.

* * *

_Author's notes_

_Well, not as long as I wanted it to be, but it's a good stopping point._

_So…What does everyone think of this chapter. Like the way things are going? I didn't put Applejack and Knuckles in this chapter, but I'll include them in the next chapter._

_And don't forget to post your ideas for the next bonus. Again, if you can private message, do so. If you can't, just comment. I will write every single one of them down in my notebook._

_Deadline: Again, one or two weeks from now._

_Sighing out...Leave a comment, I want to know if this sucks or not. I know I always ask that, but it'll be nice to know._

_And don't forget to check out AiMajor-Sung97's profile on deviant art._

_God's speed_

_Harry_


	20. Chapter 17- Paradise City (part 2)

_Author's notes_

_So…We meet again critics and fans._

_This is the second installment of Paradise City, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the ones before…To tell you the truth, I'm anxious to begin work on another fan fiction (If you decided on my profile which idea I should do, that is). I'm not going to rush this, though._

_Some of you may get the feel that this story is dragging itself alone. If you feel this way, sorry. I want to advance the story, but the relationships in here needs to be developed as well. Once Shadow attacks the princesses, major crap is about to go down! And I'll have very little room for development…Call this the calm before the storm._

_Shout outs_

_Erik morris 73550: I sorta took the game play mechanics and used that as Sonic's turning and speed. I haven't read the comics and I have no idea what his speed is like (technically no one does). Besides, I had to give him a weakness in his speed. And to everyone else reading this; no more arguments please…What's done is done._

_DuskHeart13: Tails has not technically confessed his love, he's unsure what to think…Do I have to comfort another reader? (Opens the closet to find Ark rocking back and forth against the wall) There, there, everything's cool. It's just a bonus; it's just a bonus (cries into my shoulder) calm down._

_DJman: I deny it! They will NOT remove sweet little Derpy Hooves from the show, THEY WILL NOT! They've shown her in the season finale and they'll show her again…She may be dead to them, but she's not dead to us! She will live on in comics, she will live on in memes, she will live on in fan fictions…SHE WILL FOREVER LIVE IN OUR HEARTS!_

_Also, I would like to make a recommendation. Have any of you ever heard of ask Princess Molestia? Weird but the funniest crap I've ever seen! Goggle it when you get the chance!_

_Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

"…I spy with my little eye," Knuckles playfully mumbled under his breath while walking alone with Applejack. It was high noon, and the streets were flooding with colorful ponies. He took a good look around before finishing his sentence, "A green diamond."

"No gadang way." Applejack spat, "Ahm beyond that."

"Well, O.K." Knuckles sighed, "You just declined a challenge…Therefore counting as loss."

"…Next to da lamppost on tha north, next to tha cafe." She growled.

Knuckles smirked. It's fun taking advantage of somepony's pride, "Good girl. I spy with my little eye something small…Young…Irresistibly adorable for some-"

"Tha little filly talking to a stallion on tha south-eastern side." She growled again, "Now it's ma turn."

She took a good look around, observing the vast scenery of the city before coming to a decision, "Ah Spy with Mah little eye something small and a bluish brown."

Applejack eased a little closer to him while he swiftly checked his surroundings, "You got to be more specific than that."

"Don't worry," She smirked, "it's very close by."

He kept looking until he felt a sharp pain on his heel. He yelped and hopped around on one foot for a second until he glanced at his foot. He saw a bruise on the back of his foot, a nasty brown and blue spot.

"Found it." He chuckled.

They began to laugh together for a couple of minutes. Applejack never had a friend like him; light-hearted, conservative, a bit of a nuisance but always fun to be with. A small smile crest across her lips while walking beside him.

"I'm glad ah met ya, partner," She proudly stated to him, "You'd as interesting as they come."

"One of a kind." He playfully sighed.

Suddenly, they over heard something to their side. Five stallions stood in a circle, talking and mumbling something under their breaths. They carefully listened in, and they heard something about a large emerald. Knuckles crossed his arms, his serious and I don't take no crap ego taking back over.

"Sounds like we have a lead," He grunted, "We need to get over there and find out what they know."

"You go ahead, Knuckles." She said to him, "Ah, uh…Need to take care of something."

The red echidna looked to his side and saw her slightly blushing, "I could use you."

"Ah think a guy like you needs ta question them," She stated, trying not to make eye contact. Her blush was getting harder and harder to hide, "Ahm going to go over to the nearest shop and uh…Get some supplies."

Knuckles felt the slight-unusual tension in her, but brushed it aside, "Go ahead. I'll meet you back over here."

Applejack trotted off, her face growing more and more red as she pulled out her little bag of bits. She found a small flea market down the pavement.

"…Maybe ah can buy him something there." She lowly said to herself, a little flame igniting in her chest.

* * *

"Why, I never met such gentle colts." Rarity kindly complimented as the elder gently lift her hoof to kiss the tip, making her slightly blush.

The chariot slowly but surely crawled its way to the outer rims of the city. Not even the waving hills could hide the three-story mansion looming over the horizon. The whole building was painted white, a five-story brick wall covered the front and back yards; which in itself seemed like a small maze.

"A lady like you deserve the highest qualities of life," The elder deeply grunted, but in a soothing tone, "My breath was taken away as soon as I laid my eyes on you."

Wingster suppressed a chuckle as he glazed outside the window. It's one thing for himself to be swept off by a mare, but his boss…It's unheard of.

"Oho, please stop," Rarity cooed, turning her head away, "You're making me blush, really!"

The steel gates slowly squeaked open to let the chariot roll by; several stallions in tuxedos and glasses stood by the side, watching in every direction to make sure their father was safe. Rarity took one look out the window and the sight took her breath away. Two golden statues of a roaring loin stood by the mansion's door. The door itself stood several feet tall, decorated with a silver engraving of a mare and stallion dancing in a ballet. She saw a large pool on her right, completed with a water slide and everything else that would make a filly faint in pure joy. Several unicorns in tuxedos patrolled the ground, always weary, always on the lookout for any kind of intruders.

"My word!" Rarity gasped out loud, "I hate to intrude in your personal business, but how could you afford such luxuries?"

The God Father shuffled, hiding the Chaos Emerald behind his back, "Uh…Years of investment, my dear Rarity."

The Chariot suddenly stopped, the stallions that pulled it unlatched themselves and trotted to the side. They opened the door to let the boss and his company out. The God Father stood from his seat and trotted out the door, offering a hoof to help the lady down.

"Miss Rarity; it will be my pleasure to let you experience the high life."

Rarity took the hoof and stepped down with the youngster following behind her. He lowered his head to hide his smirk when he saw the mare almost jumping out of her suit when several white coated waiters greeted her…This was going to be an interesting event. Yet again, he never heard of any mare ever accepting the company of the God Father. Maybe they were good mares in Fillydelphia after all.

* * *

Right in the middle of the city, Sonic and Rainbow decided to grab something to eat before lunch hour. The streets and sidewalks around them weren't as crowded since it was still too early in the morning, but that's bound to change within an hour or so. While looking, they saw a small building; a strange but elaborate title hanging above the entrance. Sonic could smell a very sensational scent coming from that building. The smell of food.

"Looks foreign," Rainbow commented, trying to make out what the title meant, "What do you think?"

Sonic didn't hear a word she said; his nostrils took control over every impulse in his brain.

"Uh, Sonic?"

Like a mouse to swift cheese, he began to levitate towards the restaurant with his nose leading the way.

"…Males." Rainbow mumbled while following him.

When she disappeared behind that door, three little fillies popped out of their hiding places; dodge rolling and diving to the front door like covert spies on a mission. They had their backs against each other when they stood up.

"Chicken Spice," Sweetie bell whispered.

"We don't use code names when we're not on the radio." Scootaloo hissed.

"(sigh), whatever." She turned to Applebloom with a small smirk, "Applebloom, did you get the 'you know what'."

"…The what?" Applebloom innocently asked.

"Did you get the long spaghetti string!?" Sweetie Bell grunted out loud.

"Uh, oh yea!" Applebloom gleamed while pulling out a very long string out of nowhere, "You mean this thing?"

Sweetie Bell took it and stored it in an unknown location on her little fluffed body, "This is perfect!"

"Soon," Scootaloo chuckled, rubbing her little hooves together with a sinister grin, "We will perform our master plan for make Sonic and Rainbow Dash fall in love, then our destinies will be fulfilled…And then," She began to laugh out loud, "We will get out cutie marks! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

When Rainbow followed Sonic through the doorway, the very first thing she noticed was how mass and opened the establishment was. Even though from outside it looked no bigger than a small apartment, the inside had a lot of room, a dozen tables spread out and almost every table filled with at least two ponies eating together. Sonic floated right to the receptionist counter, where two chubby stallions greeted him with open arms. One of them greeted the allured hedgehog.

"Wellcoom to Fester's Cibo Casa, Where we onnly serve the beest food for Equestiaa!"

Rainbow trotted right behind Sonic and chunked a few bits on the table, "Can we get a table for two please?"

Completely out of nowhere, another chubby stallion popped right beside her; almost making her jump.

"Ciao." The stallion kindly greeted her, talking rapidly in a foreign language while taking her hoof. If Rainbow didn't jerk her hoof away from him he would have slobbered all over on it. He pointed to a reserved table. It was simple table, located to a private spot in the building with only two chairs. The only elaborate thing about it was a simple lit candle.

"If youu twoo simplly take that tablle oover there," One of the receptionist said in his foreign accent, "We can proviide you withthe beest service on this romantic uh…Morning."

"This is formal, thank you very much." Rainbow Dash hissed.

Sonic finally snapped out of his food trance; beginning to take in his newly established surroundings.

"Common, fuzz ball," Rainbow Dash cheerfully called out from the table, "We're going to eat or what?"

* * *

"You call this a lettuce dish?!" The lead chef shouted at one of his cookers, "I wouldn't even wipe my own bottom with this thing!"

The chef hurled the bow of lettuce to the floor, stomping the bowl to a million pieces with his hooves, "Get another bowl and do it right this time!"

The cook went right at it, not skipping a beat as he rushed to the supply room. The kitchen was busy as usual, professional cooks galloping to one end of the kitchen to the other to prepare their meals. The chef was in an extremely fowl mode; business has been going down and he heard nothing but complaints from his customers. During one point of this cooking frenzy, he stood on a table and yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Out of my twenty years of experience, this is the saddest group I've ever met! You ponies can't cook worth of crap, it's like I'm talking to a bunch of toddlers!"

"Sir, we're doing everything we ca-"

"Oh, shut up!" The chef shouted, stepping down from the table, "You lots better straighten up or I'll fire every single one of you sorry slobs in here!"

No one dared to raise a voice; they went right back to work; galloping and cooking faster than they ever had. They hate it when business is slow, it's not like it's their fault that his business is failing.

While the chef was inspecting his employees' cooking, something stirred in very corner of the room; right next to the back door, a little cardboard box slightly shifted. After a minute, it shifted again; making a faint bumping noise.

"Hey, watch your horn!" A filly's voice whispered.

"Sorry." Another whispered back.

Two adorable orange eyes popped out of side of the box, scanning from left to right for any signs of life.

"Is it clear, Granny Smith?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Ah think so, Powder Puff," Applebloom whispered back, "If we move completely straight, we can make it to the receptionist desk…Chicken Spice, can you-"

"We don't use code name when we're not on the freakin' radio!" Scootaloo harshly whispered, "How many time do ah have to say that?"

"...Does it matter?" Sweetie Bell innocently asked.

"Yes, it matters!" Scootaloo whispered, inching her way ahead of them and butted her head forward, "Common, help me out here!"

The other two fillies followed suit, pushing their heads against the box to move it forward. It was really slow progress, every head-butt they made only inched the box forward. It was the only idea they could conjure up to get inside the restaurant unnoticed…It was how that stallion from the comic did it. After grueling minute, the little box suddenly halted.

"Are we still clear?" Scootaloo asked.

Little Apple Bloom poked her little eyes through the hole again. Just a split second later, a set of hooves walked right pass her point of view; just inches from her. She quickly retreated back inside.

"We're getting close, chi-"

Scootaloo gave her a look so menacing and angry that it make the fur on her back stand up.

"I mean, Scootaloo. We should be over there in just a dozen more nudges."

"My head hurts!" Sweetie Bell whined while rubbing her temple.

Just then, they heard yelling; a very loud rant going on from the outside. Curious as they were, the three little fillies poked their eyes out of the little hole. How they managed to do that was beyond anypony's reasoning.

They saw the chef standing right in front of a short stallion, almost towering over him. The stallion was wearing what looked like a red cap with a capital M plastered on front; he also had a very dashing mustache on his lips. The chef took one good look inside the pan he was cooking with and suddenly flipped it over. He grabbed the food from the floor and shoved it at his face.

"You call these mushrooms!?" The chef shouted, "They're not even cooked!"

The short stallion stuttered, trying to gather himself.

"Why in the heck am I seeing pokadots on them!?" The chef continued, "What kind of stunt were you trying to pull!? I wouldn't even sell these things on the streets!" He took one little nibble on one, and then spat it out just as quickly, "This is simply terrible! I would have had a lawsuit because of how disgusting this piece of crap is!"

The stallion's pupils grew wide, tears beginning to form.

"Your cooking is terrible! You hear me!? Terrible! I give you one stinken chance and this is what I get? Crap!? You are a complete disgrace! An abomination! A sloth! Stupid! Retarded! Dumb! The worst example of a stallion I have ever seen!"

The stallion began to cry out loud, tears flowing down his puffy cheeks as he galloped to the back door. The fillies looked on as the stallion jumped down a sewage pipe, disappearing out of sight with a strange series of beeps coming from his direction.

"…What was that?" Sweetie bell whispered, her eyes glued to the opened back door.

Scootaloo ignored her question and looked ahead, "Let's get going while we still have a clearing."

With the reception counted just ahead, they inched their way towards glory. Each squeak they made was the sweet sound of progress. It took them several minutes, but they finally reached the counter; where the food will be passed out to hungry customers. They carefully lift the front part of the cardboard box, revealing the entire restaurant to them. Sonic and Rainbow was in plain sight. They may not can hear them because of the amount of noise and distance between them, but as long as they could see them; it was all they needed.

"This is it," Applebloom whispered, "This is tha moment we've been planning all day fer."

They watched on with great anticipation. They weren't physiologists, but even from where they were hiding, they could clearly see sweat dripping from the hedgehog's head. It looked like he tried to put on a poker face, smirking and smiling in an attempt to keep his poster.

Suddenly, a waiter trotted to them with a small notebook and a pen levitating by him. It looked like Sonic tried to crack in a joke, but it didn't seem to go too well when they saw the stallion roll his eyes. It did give Rainbow a couple of chuckles, though. Maybe that counts as something. When the waiter trotted back to the reception counter, the fillies dropped the box back down to cover themselves.

"Spaghetti Swirl Special!" He shouted out.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders hunkered down and waited inside their box until they heard another set of hoof steps. They carefully peeked out and saw a glass plate filled to the brim with spaghetti and leaves, red sauce poured right on top of it.

"Ready?" Scootaloo asked.

When their surroundings was clear, Sweetie Bell summoned her long spaghetti string. In a swift motion, he lift the box up and zipped out; jumping to stand on top of it. With the spaghetti plate just above her, she reached; grabbing a handful of a messy mush and lift it up. With the long spaghetti string in hoof, she stuffed it at the very bottom. With the task completed, she quickly jumped back down and retreated back inside the box. It was quick, even by the Crusader's standard it was most impressive.

"Wow! That was pretty fast." Scootaloo complimented.

Sweetie Bell was panting, sitting down to catch her breath, "Yea…Don't mention it."

A cheeky smile formed crossed their faces as the waiter picked up the plate, trotting to Sonic and Rainbow with a friendly smile. Applebloom began chuckling, rubbing her two hooves together like a mad genius.

"It's show time!" She whispered.

* * *

Poor Sonic, He knew better than to charge into this without a plan. He needed to make a good impression on her though, but what? The joke a couple of seconds ago did some good yes, yes it was good, even though he never understood it…How does he follow up? He looked up and saw Rainbow Dash studying him with concern. This is not helping, he needed to get his game on!

With a smile of a politician, he confidently slumped in his seat and gazed at her. This threw the colorful pony off guard.

"Rainbow," He sighed, trying to sound dreamy, "You have the most beautiful eyes."

To him, he sounded like a smooth bachelor picking out the last two continence on a T.V. show. To Rainbow, he sounded like McIntosh trying to take a dump.

"Uh…Thanks?" It was the only thing she could say.

O.K. This is good, just need to keep it up. Sonic propped his head against his palm, striking a pose, "Why, every time I stare into your magenta eyes; my very soul drifts into its essence. Uh…"

No…Charm block! Think! Must think!

"Your tail is as colorful as the rainbow."

Rainbow quickly glanced behind to see her tail pooling on the floor, this is beginning to creep her out, "No crap."

Sonic though on his heels, trying his best to keep his smile on, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when flying through the sky? It's like I'm watching fireworks on a cold chilly night."

This was beginning to get weird, "Sonic…You're creeping me out."

"Have I ever told you about uh…How beautiful your mane is!" Sonic spat, "It's like a beautiful spider web."

"Huh?"

Losing it, "I-I-I- not a spider web, but like uh…waterfall. A colorful waterfall!"

At that moment, Rainbow finally realized what he was trying to do, "…You're acting weird, Sonic."

"Weird? I'm not acting weird," He felt his smile slowly creeping away from him, "I'm just complimenting on your looks, Rainbow."

She smirked a bit, "So…You think I look beautiful?"

…He might as well quit while he's ahead, "Yea…That's what exactly I'm trying to say."

"You could have just said that in the first place," Rainbow chuckled, looking down at the plate, "It would have meant just as much."

Finally, he took a deep sigh. He might as well pour his heart out; like what he should have done, "That's not it, this is going to creep you out but I'm going to say it anyways…I like you, Rainbow Dash."

Her head and ears shot up, "Huh?"

He cleared his throat. This was not going to easy to explain, "I-I don't know how else to put it. You're a pony I admire, a friend that I would want with me for the rest of my life. Uh…I met a lot of girls back in my world, and you have something that they will never have."

Her whole attention was solely on him, Sonic can feel her eyes staring inside of him, "What would that something be?"

"…I just don't know," He simply answered, "I don't know why I have these kinds of feelings towards you, Dashie."

Rainbow started at him for several second, her expression blank, "...If you wanted to date, you could have said something in the first place."

Sonic felt his heart hit his stomach, "…Really?"

"Yea," Rainbow answered, her tone serious but kind, "I don't understand all that mooshy wooshie stuff. I'm not the type of mare that looks for someone with that can explain their emotions …I don't know why stallions and mares can just simply walk up to their crush and simply ask."

"That would make life a whole lot easier." Sonic nervously chuckled.

"But if you're asking me on a date. I would actually be pretty psyched about it. You're a good friend with a pure heart, that's all I'm asking for in a male. Besides," She leaned forward with a sly smirk, "You're the only decent competition I have when it comes to speed."

"So…" Sonic scratched the back of his head, "It's a date?"

Rainbow leaned back, "It's a date, fuzz ball."

They chuckled for a couple of minutes. Sonic looked down at the big plate in front of him.

"We should go ahead and eat before this gets cold."

"Heh, yea." Rainbow chuckled, "It'll defeat the whole purpose of being here."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders watched in complete anticipation as Sonic thumped the little piece of lettuce on his side of the plate to Rainbow's side.

"Th-this is just like in the movie!" Sweetie Bell squealed quietly, "When they begin to eat-"

Just as she was about to finish her sentence, Rainbow and Sonic began dinning on their dinner, slurping the spaghetti strings. The little cardboard box began hopping up and down in place. Several minutes passed; Sonic and Rainbow were beginning to get to the bottom of their plate. The fillies held their breathes…A minute passed, and the two were still eating, making small talk during their meal.

Another minute passed.

Another minute passed.

Another minute passed.

Sonic dipped his fork in and finished off the last string.

"I'm stuffed," Rainbow horsed, "I won't be able to fly if I eat another bite."

"Yea, me either," Sonic agreed while holding his stomach, "Let's get back to the streets and walk this off," He then remembered something, "What time is it?"

Rainbow took one glance at the clock, "Two O'clock. Why?"

Sonic smirked, "I believe a very lucky fox will be having dinner tonight. Should we go prepare him?"

Rainbow giggled while Sonic clicked the little button on his headset, walking out the door.

The three fillies stood in their places…Mouths gapped.

"W…Wut happened?" Applebloom whimpered, "Did you put the string in the right plate?"

"It's what they ordered," Sweetie Bell answered, just as shocked, "They should have accidentally kissed."

The two fillies continued to look on in pieces; all that planning and hard work have been for nothing. Suddenly, they saw a little stem forming at the top of the box. When they looked for the source, they saw Scootaloo's face turning red as hell's fire with smoke pouring out of her ears.

"WHAT THE BUCK!" She screamed, "WHY DIDN'T THAT WORK! HOW COULD THAT POSSIBLY GO WRONG!? EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT! WE SPENT THE WHOLE DAY PLANNING ON THIS MOMENT!" She then stomped the ground with her hoof, "SWEET CELESTIA MOTHER-"

The chef just happened to walked by and heard the foulest language screeching from a cardboard box just by the reception counter with pitch black smoke poured from the sides. He rushed over and hurled the box over his head, revealing two fillies crouched over while covering their ears with another filly screaming unholy words from her mouth. Sweetie Bell and Applebloom looked up and saw a very disturbed chef looming over them. It took Scootaloo a good five minutes to notice what was going on.

"What are you three doing inside my restaurant?" He growled.

"Uh…" Applebloom began to inch her way to the doorway. The other followed suit, "Takin' out tha trash."

The chef gave a death glare to the orange filly, "That's what I'm about to do."

The three fillies ran underneath him, dodging his grab and tripping him over in the process. With a zip and a shout, they bolted out that door; disappearing into the crowd before the chef had a chance to catch up. After a couple of minutes, loud muffle noises echoed in the main lobby. When the chef peeped out the window to see the commotion, he saw two stallions locking lips. They struggled for a couple of seconds until one finally managed to pull away, a long slimy spaghetti string dangling out of his mouth. He quickly spit it out and looked up, seeing his friend standing up and stomping his hooves on the floor.

"I swear! That was an accident!"

The other stallion lunged and punched square in the face.

* * *

Tails was walking alone the city street; looking left and right for any kind of pony that might look like to have information on the missing emerald. Twilight would be walking with him, but he received a call from Sonic just moments ago; saying something about needing assistance and only his assistance. He had a nagging feeling about that call, but he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. The sun light was beginning to burn out, and the lamps littering the streets above began to kick on with a flick of a unicorn's horn. The fox thought back from last night; he never confessed his emotions like that to anybody, not even Sonic. It may have felt uncomfortable telling Twilight about his feelings, but he felt a lot of weight lift off his shoulders. He's beginning to feel slightly more comfortable about her, even if he knows that she has a crush on him. It's very unsettling, but yet he can't find what's so wrong about it though.

Suddenly, he saw where Sonic said to meet him at. A small clothing shop, just big enough to handle a couple of ponies. He saw Sonic and Rainbow standing by.

"Tails," Sonic called out, "I'm glad you made it."

"What's the situation?" He asked.

Rainbow turned her muzzle away to hide her grin, "Have you ever wore a tux before?"

…What a peculiar question, "Uh, I think I have once. Why?"

Sonic crossed his arms, slowly walking to his side with a smile, "Well…Me and Rainbow just happened to be in the neighborhood and passed by this very nice shop. Care to look inside?"

This was surly a strange predicament, but he shook his head and peaked through the window anyways. A pony mannequin stood in his view, dressed in a black and white tuxedo. He looked beyond that and saw several more mannequins dressed in different colored dresses and ties.

"Uh…It's a very nice shop." Tails commented; a bit confused, "Why am I here?"

Sonic creped behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "What would Twilight think if she saw you in one of those dresses?"

"…Where are you going with this?"

"Me and Sonic decided to reserve a table for two at a restaurant at a fancy hotel," Rainbow explained, trying to contain her giggles, "I called Twilight just moments ago and told her to meet you there."

Tails blushed, jumping away from the shop, "W-w-what did you do?"

Rainbow's malevolent smile crested across her lips, chuckling deeply as she approached the fox, "You got a date tonight; lover boy!"

Before Tails had a chance to run, Rainbow grabbed him by one of his tails; dragging him in to the shop.

"W-w-w-wait! Wait!" Tails pleaded, "I-I-I-I-I'm not ready for this! Sonic!"

Sonic walked alongside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "This is for your own good, buddy."

Tails' pleas and begs fell on deaf ears as Rainbow continued to drag him, eventually disappearing behind the door.

* * *

Twilight was waiting very anxiously inside Fillydelphia's only five-star hotel. Well-dressed waiters and waitresses passed her while carrying or levitating fine china plates to their customers. Her hooves were placed on her mouths to prevent her from squealing, but her chair was sure vibrating from her anticipation. Of course she made sure to dress for this perfect night. She decided to go with a light blue silky dress with sleeves dangling down loosely to her hooves. A small white star was clipped on her chest to keep her dress together. Normally she wouldn't wear anything seductive enough to make the stallions around her drool with lust...But this is Tails, she'll wear nothing but the very best. She checked the clock; right on time for his arrival.

Twilight stood from her seat; smacking her lips as she made her way to the entrance. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a paralyzed yellow fox; standing like a statue while wearing a charming black tux and jeans with his white fur acting like an undershirt. With eyes narrowed and body shaking from complete shock, he very slowly lift his little red rose to her; sweat dripping from his forehead.

"…Hi." He squeaked.

Twilight just stared at him, her eyes sparkling as her smile slowly became more and more enticing. Tails can just feel his stomach dropping to his feet as he gulped to speak again.

"…Do you want to take…T-this…D-d-date?"

Twilight's smile became more and more enticed, her cheeks puffing at the bottom of her eyes.

"…Twilight?"

With a long sigh, she trotted to his side; taking the red rose and tying it to her front mane. Tails was blushing like the morning sun during his entire time standing at the door, even deeper when she bumped her side into his.

"I've been waiting for you, Tails." She cooed, rubbing her cheek against him, "Shall we go inside?"

Tails could only nod as she led the shaking fox inside the hotel. Sonic and Rainbow have been standing in the distance watching them during the entire time, laughing and giggling until it hurt. Sonic beeped his headset.

"Knuckles! Knuckles!" He almost shouted, "You gotta get down here to the Fillydelphia Hotel! Tails is abo-."

"Sonic, I was just about to call you." Knuckles interrupted, "We have a lead on the Chaos Emerald."

Sonic's tone almost instantly, "You serious?"

"Applejack and I asked a mare about the missing emerald," He continued, "and she said something about a mafia finding it just a week ago. I don't know what she said was true, but it's the only lead we have."

"…O.K." Sonic sighed, "What do we do from there?"

"I say we pay a visit to an underground club and try to find more information." Knuckles simply answered.

"Is that a little dangerous?" Sonic asked a little concern.

Knuckles groaned, "Did you hear what you just said?"

Sonic knocked himself in the head, "Guess you're right; we can handle whatever's down there."

"That's not all," Knuckles added, "Rarity's missing. She took off with Amy's pouch of bits and decided to go on a shopping spree. We tried contacting her, but she's probably out of range."

"That's typical of her." Sonic sighed, "You think she'll be alright? The city can be quite dangerous."

"Amy will keep trying to contact her if she comes any closer," Knuckles answered, "…All I have to say is she better be ready, because Amy is about to ring her neck when she's found."

"If Spike doesn't decide to be her hero." Sonic joked.

Knuckles chuckled, "Fluttershy, Pinkie, Spike, and Amy are already on their way over. We're meeting by the subway station."

"Got it," Sonic affirmed, "But…Can we do this without Tails and Twilight for this one night."

"Why?" Knuckles asked, "We need everybody we can get."

"I know but…This is their special night, and I don't want it to be ruined. We can get by without them just this once; after that we'll recruit them in our search."

Knuckles sighed, "I wish I could be there to see what will happen."

"Me and Rainbow too." Sonic lowly sighed with him, "We'll meet you over there."

Sonic hung up and tagged alone with Rainbow, beginning their walk to the subway station.

* * *

Tails can feel the pressure on him, the pressure coming from the amount of eyes staring at him and his exited date. Everywhere he looked, he saw at least one couple studying him. The mares were cooing, the fillies and fowls were sticking their tongues out at them in disgust, and the stallions were snickering and laughing of how pathetic it was for him. He was simply planted in his seat, waiting for the waiter to arrive to take their order. Twilight wasn't sitting across from him; oh no, not with her fox! She was sitting right BY him, her seat just inches from his. The situation didn't get any more comfortable when Twilight began to rub up against him like a love sick puppy.

And not to his surprise, she began to purr like a kitten.

After several minutes, the waiter finally decided to show up. Truth be told, he's been ready to take their order, but why ruin the fun? Even some of the cooks were looking on in fits of laughter. Any attempt to keep his professional poster while glancing at the poor fox was futile.

"Can…" He already began smirking, "Can I take your order?"

Before the stuttering Tails could answer, little Twilight spoke up, "Can Twilie and Foxie have the regular?"

The waiter almost fell backwards, but by some kind of miracle he managed to write their order down and walk to the reception counter. As soon as he was out of sight, he burst out laughing.

"Twilie and Foxie wants the regular!" He shouted at the cooks.

Tails heard a roar of laughter behind the double doors. He continued to wait patiently, ignoring the snickers and cooes until he felt Twilight stop rubbing her head against him. She was still clung to him, though.

"Tails." She lowly called him, "Last night was fun, wasn't it?"

He couldn't move; he couldn't find it in his muscles to move. Of course he was embarrassed beyond anything he ever experienced…But something in him didn't want this to stop.

"I-I-I guess it was." He simply answered, forcing a smile.

"What do you think of my dress?" She asked him, just low enough so no one could hear, "Do you like my dress? I'm wearing this just for you."

He forced his eyes to her body. The dress suited her nicely for this occasion, sure; anybody else would agree, but…Just for him?

"Th-thanks." He whimpered, in fact the only thing he could whimper.

Twilight resumed her muzzling, rubbing her cheek against the side of his neck. Tails dared himself to look down at her; it was as if she was in some kind of trance.

"Uh…Can you let go?" He politely asked, "There are ponies watching us."

"This is our special time, isn't it?" Twilight whispered.

Tails wanted nothing more but to have just a regular night with her, just simply have dinner and hope for things to click. He has the power to stop this; the only thing he has to do is gently push her off. For some reason, an uprising conflict in him is debating not to. Is like he wants her to stop, but at the same time just leave her be.

Relationships are so confusing!

"I guess it is." He answered.

Finally, as if some kind of creator above smiled down at him; the waiter approached their table with a plate of lettuce and carrots.

"You two enjoy your meal," He said, trying not to smirk as he trotted away. The food was presented in a very delightful way; Tails could already hear his own stomach growing when he cast his eyes on the plate.

He didn't whether to be relieved or disappointed, but Twilight decided to let go of him so she could eat. As the two began their meal, the crowd around them drew their attention away from them; whether returning to chat with their partner or leave. Tails will have to tip the waiter a little extra for the break.

After several minutes later into the meal, Twilight decided to take a pause.

"…You know I'm renting a room here for tonight," She announced to him with a smile, "I heard the rooms here are very nice."

Tails didn't know whether to be delighted or scared, "That sounds good."

Twilight turned her head to hide her grin, "Of course, I accidently ordered a room with only one bed."

…Yep, he should be scared.

"Th-that's O.K." Tails ensured her, "I can just crash on the couch, it's no big deal."

She put on a shy and embarrassed face; masking her real intentions, "Or, Uh…If you don't mind…We can snuggle again."

His eyes went wide, "…Aren't you find by yourself?"

"Oh, you know…" She slightly turned her head to act like she's reluctant, "…I can get really lonely while I'm sleeping. You enjoyed our last night cuddling, didn't you?"

"O-Of course I di- I mean-" Tails didn't mean to let that slip…But he couldn't take it back now, "Y-yea…Yea, I did." He admitted.

Twilight began to hold on to his side again, her eyes turning big, "Then what's wrong with this night?"

Tails sighed, there's no way he could say no to a pleading Twilight, "Nothing…Just don't tell any of my friends we've been cuddling up, alright?"

She nodded, clinging on a little tighter to him, "Thank you."

Was a little kiss on the cheek appropriate? Would it be too much? She didn't think so.

In one swift motion, she leaned up and planted one on the cheek. When she sat back down, she looked up…Blushing didn't serve him justice, he lit up like a Chinese lantern.

"You're so sweet." She cooed, resuming her hugging.

Tails looked around and wouldn't you know it, his audience returned.

* * *

Four dressed stallions were making their way to the five star hotel. It wasn't their ideal place when it came to a little business meeting with another click, but they didn't have much of a choice. The Royal Guards were already investigating some of the underground hideouts.

"This sucks." One pegasus mumbled, his fur black as night, "meeting an interested buyer in a popular restaurant slash hotel during peak business hours…That's a sure way to get arrested."

"Hey; there's logic behind that." A unicorn argued, "It's the last place they would look. Why would a guard be looking for criminals in a popular hotel?"

"…If one was off duty." A stallion chucked.

The four made their way to the entrance. They were already having butterflies in their stomachs, just one wrong move can expose them to the public, and their boss will have their necks if they managed to escape.

When they walked in, they were in for a peculiar sight. Everyone's attention was diverted to the corner of the room. They saw a purple unicorn sitting by a yellow fox, clinging and snuggling on him like he's the lover of her dreams.

"Mother of Celestia." The unicorn mumbled.

The mafia members suppressed their chuckles…Poor kid.

"Well…That's one problem solved." One stallion said, "Our buyers should be around here somewhere."

After a couple of seconds looking, they found their company having a rather small super at the other side of the room. It was just two stallions, but much older and buffed than their expected company. Of course like everypony else, they were watching the display of affection.

"Hey, you two." The unicorn spoke up.

The two stallions instantly snapped out of it and turned their attention to the approaching stallions. They instantly recognize them.

"Mr. Felix?" One stallion from the table whispered.

The four stallions nodded, taking a seat adjacent from them. They leaned in close to make sure no one else could hear.

"So you're interested in our products?" One of the four stallions whispered.

The two older stallions looked at each other for a second, "We've been hearing rumors of one of your items."

"What do you have in mind?"

"…We heard that Mr. Felix has obtained a gem just a couple days ago; an emerald to be precise."

The four stallions leaned back in surprise, "I don't know if our boss is willing to sell it yet."

One of the two stallions sneered, "Perhaps we could make negotiations."

"How many bits are you talking about?"

"Four hundred thousand bits."

* * *

Tails was just trying to finish his meal with a snuggling Twilight. His audience lost interest and resumed their meals; thankfully, but it was still uncomfortable. Suddenly, he overheard a conversation nearby. With his sensitive years, he tuned in.

"That's too low," One said.

"Well, I don't know anybody else that would buy a glowing emerald for that amount of bits," Another argued.

Tails quickly glanced to their direction and saw a unicorn raising an eyebrow at an older stallion on the other side of the table.

"Uh, we can find plenty of rich noble ponies willing to pay more for our precious emerald."

"…O.K. Fine. We'll raise it to half a million."

Tails leaned towards Twilight, making sure that no one else could hear them.

"Twilight…Did you over hear that?" Tails asked.

By some kind of miracle, she snapped out of her…Whatever it was and looked up.

"Huh?"

Tails nudged his head towards the mobsters, "Those stallions are talking about the Chaos Emerald."

Twilight sat up straight, finishing off her meal as she toned in to the conversation.

"So where do you expect to meet us." One of the older stallion asked, keeping his voice low.

"The mansion, just on the outskirt of this city."

"Alright…We just need to be careful, there's a group going around asking for that emerald."

The four stallions looked at each other, "What group?"

"Have you ever heard of Sonic?"

Tails and Twilight cringed. They kept looking at their meals, pretending that their minding their own business.

"Yea, heard everything about him," The pegasus answered, "Took down a whole army of metallic creatures that tried to invade Canterlot just a couple of days ago."

"Well…I heard that he has two more of those emeralds." One of the older ponies informed. An idea popped in his head, "What if we were to get the jump on him?"

"Hey, we're not crazy enough to take him on." The unicorn chuckled, "Have you seen in the newspapers what those creatures looked like after what he done to them? I don't want to be sawed in half over a priceless jewel."

One of the older stallions leaned forward, a malevolent smirk cresting across his muzzle, "What if we were to cut him a deal?"

One of the four stallions raised an eyebrow, "What kind of deal?"

"…A life for those two emeralds."

Tails and Twilight felt sweat dripping from their forehead.

"You know? That could work." The unicorn mumbled, "We need to get somepony close to him; somepony we could easily sedate."

The two older stallions thought for a second…then their eyes widen. They looked back and saw a yellow fox and a purple unicorn finishing their meal.

"Is that one of his friends?" An older stallion asked.

As soon as Tails and Twilight heard that, they made a quick glance at the door; ready to run.

"It sure is," The pegasus whispered, "That's the fox from the newspapers."

"I bet that unicorn is one of his friends too." An older stallion mumbled.

"This is just our luck." The other stallion whispered with sadistic joy, "We can capture him and the unicorn,"

Tails and Twilight slowly stood from the table.

"They're taking off!" The pegasus yelled, charging at them, "Get them!"

The two made a mad dash to the door, knocking over nearby ponies as they ran for their lives.

* * *

The glass door swung open, almost shattering as Tails and Twilight ran to the open street. One glance behind, and they saw six dressed stallions galloping after them. While running down the crowded street, Twilight turned her head and charged her horn. When a white glow emitted, she fired; a weak concentrated wave shooting out of her horn. It struck one of the stallions directly to the chest, sending him flying backwards and into a nearby newspaper stand.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted at his headset, "Come in, Sonic!"

When he heard nothing but static, he tried all of the other receivers.

"Come in!"

Twilight galloped to his side, panting frantically, "Why is nobody picking up?"

"They must still be underground!" Tails shouted.

He looked behind and saw a pegasus flying right towards him, both hooves extended and ready to tackle him. Tails held his jump until seconds before impact, and then jumped. The suited pegasus crashed right into a building.

"Tails!" Twilight called, "Get near me! I'm teleporting out of here!"

Twilight charged her horn again while Tails grabbed hold of her back. Suddenly, they heard an electric shock behind them.

"AAAHHH!"

Twilight face planted on the concrete and flipped forward, skidding against the concrete. Tails glanced to his side and saw her horn sparkling a strange purple electric arcs.

"You O.K?" He asked, looking behind and saw the mobsters homing in.

Twilight stood right back up, ignoring the aching pain on her legs. When she tried to charge her magic, a very sharp pain omitted from her horn; making her yelp. Tails looked back again and saw the mobsters just yards away from them.

"Grab onto me!" He shouted at her, "I'm going to fly us out of here!"

Twilight wrapped her hooves around his stomach as the fox began to twirl his tails. After a little strain, his two fluffy tails became nothing but a blur as they revolutionize around each other. In a gush of wind, they took off from the ground; propelling as the sound of air cutting itself echoed through the city. The stallions looked up, their jaws slightly gapped.

"…How in the heck is he doing that?" the older stallion asked.

The unicorn stepped up, "He won't be doing it for long!"

He charged his horn again, this time firing a small pulse at the two getaways. Tails felt a violent jerk, but still managed to stay on course as he flew higher into the air.

"I'm firing a signal flair." The unicorn huffed.

"Not out here!" A stallion shouted, "You'll give away our position to the cops!"

"I'm not letting this deal slip away from us!" He growled, charging his horn, "Get ready to gallop!"

* * *

Tails managed to touch ground at a nearby rooftop, gently dropping Twilight as he landed by her. She tried to stand on her hooves, but quickly collapsed on her sides. Her horn was still giving off a strange purple arch.

"…Deactivation spell." She mumbled, taking in deep breaths, "blocks the horn of all magic while draining its host's energy."

Tails tried to contact the others, panting in exhaustion from carrying Twilight. His only answer was static.

"I don't think I can fly us out of here," Tails panted, hunching over to catch his breath, "I think I pulled something."

Twilight; who laying at the edge of the building, looked down at the street below. They were several stories up, the stallions that were chasing them just right below them. They stared up at them, snaring.

"I can't believe those stallions would kidnap us for ransom," She mumbled.

Tails took in a couple more breathes, "Least we know where that Chaos Emerald is being held."

Twilight rolled away from the edge of the rooftop, her strength depleting by each breath she took.

"Tails," She softly called, "Those mobsters will signal for backup…I want you to fly out of here while you can."

A bright burning flash illuminated over them. Tails knew it was a signal fire set out by the mob.

"…Twilight; you know I can't do that."

"You must," She coughed, "I don't want you to worry about me…Get out of here and get help."

Tails looked over the horizon; he saw a group of pegasus flying towards their direction.

"Tails."

He turned around, walking over to Twilight and knelt before her, "No…I'm staying with you."

The pegasi drew even closer, "Don't…I don't want you going down with me."

He tucked his hand behind her head and slowly lift, seeing her eyes slowly closing, "I'm sticking by you, Twilight…For better or worse."

They heard hooves pounding on the roof top, slowly trotting towards them. With the last of her strength, she lift a hoof to his shoulder…Smiling at him.

"Tails…I…Love…"

Her eyes closed, exhausting her last breath before fainting.

The pegasi slowly drew closer, circling the fox as a pegasus began to creep behind him; drawing back a crowbar to knock him out.

"…I know." He whispered; his world suddenly going dark as the pegasus whipped him on the back of his head.

* * *

In the Canterlot palace; Princess Luna was trotting back to her chamber for rest. Normally, she would be up to rule Equestia while her sister sleeps, but while Canterlot is undergoing construction and with kingdom going under martial law tomorrow, she has to stay up to be with her ponies when they need her.

"I can't believe the Royal Guards have yet to discover the third emerald." She mumbled to herself, trotting down the long hallway leading to her chamber, "By each passing second, Shadow's chances of finding it will be greater."

The two Royal Guards that guard the night chamber quickly bowed; then moved to the side to let her through. Luna used her magic to pull the door open, then closed it when she stepped inside. Luna's bed chamber was rather a little too spacy for her preference, but luxurious none or less. The ceiling above her seem to go on for miles.

"I may have been able to hold him back the last time I've confronted him, but…" She took in a deep breath, "Those emeralds hold so much power. I can't imagine fighting him again with the third emerald in his possession."

When she trotted deeper into her room, she finally saw the huge, soft pillow awaiting her. It slugged over the floor like a melted mattress, a small crater in the middle with her name on it. With a small yawn, she stood over the blobbed mass of softness and plopped down. She rest her head and within several minutes, her eyes began to become heavy. Just when she was about to fall asleep, the door suddenly shot open. She immediately shot her head up and looked…She was greeted by a high pitch squeal.

"Princess Wuna!" The little filly shouted for joy, galloping towards the princess.

Before the princess of the night could react, the filly pounced her; knocking them both down to the pillow. The alicorn picked up the little filly and stared at her. She had a dark, gray fur; her eyes wide and oozing with joy and innocence…At that moment, Luna recognized her.

"…Did Celestia send you up here?"

The filly nodded, her smile stretching from cheek to cheek. Luna let her go and almost immediately the little filly clung around her stomach, pushing her head against her.

"I want to keep you company!" The little filly begged, "Tia said you get wonsome when you sleep."

Luna lay quite as the filly began to snuggle against her belly, her long white mane and tail melting around the crater they were resting on. She was about to protest until she heard quite snores. When she looked down, her heart instantly melted. She looked like a little angel, rubbing her head against her stomach like a pillow; She almost dawed out loud when she saw a little speck of drool sliding down her lip. With a very long sigh, she stared at the doorway.

"…Just this once, Celestia." She deadpanned, before wrapping her hooves around the filly. Within seconds, she fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up with a stir, the little filly was still snuggling close to her stomach…She actually slept better than she usually did, who knew snuggling could give a pony so much bed rest. She carefully nudged the younger, rocking her just slightly enough to wake her.

"Time to get up," Luna sweetly cooed.

The little filly slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them against the pillow before looking up. Luna once again had to restrain herself from hugging her like a plush doll.

"Let's get you to Celestia's chamber." She sighed, levitating the dozing filly on her back.

She began her journey down the long hallway as the guards behind them blocked the door. It was quite a journey, a journey that would take around five minutes or so to take. The only thing Luna could hear the quite footsteps beneath her. It was somewhat haunting.

After taking a set of stairs, they arrived. When Luna approached Celestia's chamber, she could hear laughter and giggles from the other side of the door…Yep, she was just in time to drop this little one off.

When she opened the door, Luna saw Celestia standing over a filly in the slug like bed.

"Who's my little pony?" She cooed, nuzzling the filly below her.

"I am!" The filly shouted with much glee.

Celestia began tickling her by nuzzling her stomach, "Who's my little pony?"

The filly squirmed, "I am!"

Luna made this the mark of her day when her sister pressed her lips against her stomach, blowing out to make the sound of a deflating balloon, "Who's my little pony?"

"I am! I am! I am!"

Luna felt the filly on her back hop off, galloping towards Celestia and jumping on her back. The tackle knocked her on her side, making her giggle.

"The fun has been doubled!" She shouted with joy.

Luna walked out before her sister could entice her in.

* * *

_Author's notes._

_Another chapter down! This one gave me a headache, but it's worth keeping this little adventure going._

_I'm ready to move the story along! I've the next chapter and the chapter after that of Paradise City and I'll be done with this section. I'll still have the relationships on here developing after Paradise city, but it won't be the center of focus._

_What does everybody think so far? To my opinion, it's been hitting a little to the low side. I think it's because the story itself is yet to advice, but yet again you're the experts…Like I said, this is the calm before the storm._

_Dead line: Again, one or two weeks._

_Now, about the next bonus…I'm thinking about writing it out when I post the next chapter. When I do, I'm taking no more ideas, so post or message them while you can. And I'm only using one idea from each user I pick, so make sure to make it count!_

_And AiMajor-Sung97 will be posting new pictures up Monday…Go check out his deviant art account when you get the chance._

_Signing out. I managed to download the game slender and I found out that my computer was too slow to run it. Half an hour of waiting for nothing; blast this slow computer!_

_My prayers are with you all! May God bless every single one of you!_

_Harry_


	21. Chapter 18- Paradise City (part 3)

**Author's notes**

_Alwighty, part three._

_O.K. That's it for the ideas, I'm taking no more, I am officially writing it! I have personally picked three ideas from the comments and my private messages. Look forward to the next bonus! I'll also be doing a couple of ideas of my own as well._

_Now, because I'll be doing a bonus as well as writing for the next chapter; I could be a little later posting updates on the story. It'll still be done within the two week period, but I'll really have my hands full._

_Daily shout outs._

_Epic rainbow 14: Yep! They are officially together! _

_Nelson: I didn't mean for the last part to be a reference to Star Wars. It was just the perfect thing for him to say at that moment, I only use reference for comic relief._

_Conor Thompson: Well, looks like someone finally has a different opinion…To be honest, I am cutting back on the perverted skits (in fact I'm thinking about cutting them completely). Did you notice that nothing suggestive happened during paradise city? And about Princess Celestia…She's not molestia in the main story, I wanted to give her a playful and quirky personality. I hate Celestia's characterization in the show, she's acts like a perfect pritsy mother figure ruler; no personality at all. You may disagree with me, but that's what I think…Don't be scared to voice yourself, because I listen to every single one of you. I may not respond to every single comment, but I do read and cherish every single one of them._

_Remember, you're voices makes a difference._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

The girls were very reluctant to follow Sonic, Knuckles, and Spike as they entered into a tightly packed room. The white titles that covered the floor were smudged with dirt and water, and stunk an unavoidable stench. They heard an occasional drip of water inside the walls.

"…Who would put a secrete club inside of a men's restroom in a fast food restaurant?" Sonic chuckled, "You sure you heard those stallions correctly, Knuckles?"

The red echidna pressed his ears against the back of the room, closing his eyes as he tuned in. After a second, he jerked back, "This is definitely the place; I can hear music on the other side…You girls behind me?"

Spike had to coax the four mares inside; even Applejack had to be pushed inside the filthy bathroom.

"Close the door," Knuckles whispered loudly behind him, "We need to make sure no one is following us."

When Spike peeked his head through the doorway and saw no pony looking towards their direction, he closed the door and locked it. The mares held their breaths, the stench beginning to burn their nostrils.

"Like; ewe!" Amy cried, pinching her nose and mouth in to keep the smell away from her senses, "This is disgusting, Knuckles!"

"Can you hurry up and find that entrance, already?" Rainbow asked, "I'm about to pass out in here!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes and began to press his fists against the titles, gently and carefully pushing against them. After a minute, one of the titles suddenly clicked inward; making everyone jump. A row of titles slowly slid to one side, disappearing behind another row of titles. A dark passage way was revealed.

"This is it." Knuckles mumbled, "Remember to stay close when we enter."

They boldly entered the dark room and saw a steep set of stairs and a very narrow hallway, the only lighting they had was from the bathroom. Once the titles closed behind them, they began to slowly descend into the pitch black darkness.

* * *

Sonic could see a faint glow of wild lights illuminating from the darkness after several minutes of walking. The loud jazz music began to blare louder and louder by each step they took, and they could make out a door at the other end of the narrow passage. They were lined up single file, crammed in by the narrow hall; they couldn't even move their hooves and hands to their sides.

"This has to be the strangest thing I have ever seen," Sonic commented as he approached the door, "Why would they hide a club inside a filthy bathroom?"

"Guess ta keep tha place in uh low profile." Applejack suggested.

"I can't imagine trying to run a business down here," Knuckles commented while shaking his head.

Fluttershy was in the back of the group, keeping herself out of their way while listening, "Um…If you tell the right ponies about this place, you can keep any kind of underground operation in business."

"Yea!" Pinkie cheered, bouncing herself up front to the hedgehog, "How do you think I can sell my magic white powder without the mayor throwing a hissy-missy fit?"

Sonic picked up his pace to keep his distance from the pink pony and face planted into the door in front of him. Rainbow laughed out loud while Pinkie simply shook her head.

"Runs at the speed of sound without tripping or crashing…Bumps into a door while walking."

The hedgehog grunted and turned the knob, hearing a metal click before the door slowly creaked open. Instantly, their ears were blasted by the screech of a trumpet, their hearts thumping from a very low bass guitar. The room was lit, but with just enough lighting to set a club like theme. Dozens upon dozens of round decorated tables filled and occupied at least by two stallions in the center of the room. At the front of the club stood a stage, a stage holding four stallions playing musical instruments. Two was blowing into a trumpet, another was beating on the drums, and another was standing on the edge with a mike in front of him. The music was sudden, but Knuckles found his thumb clicking to the base as they stepped inside.

"…Jazz." Knuckles identified, a small smirk cresting across his lips, "I love jazz."

Rainbow stuck out her tongue, "Lame! I was expecting rock and roll."

The colorful pony cast a glance to her right and saw her pink friend beginning to bounce up and down in place. Rainbow immediately held her down with a hoof.

"No, Pinkie!" She scorned.

Her back may be held down but her booty was popping like a firecracker, "Aw, but I have to party! I have to party, Dashie!"

"We are on a mission, Pinkie." Rainbow deadpanned, "We have a missing emerald to find; we don't have time to goof off."

Rainbow held her in place for several seconds until she sighed, her mane and tail deflating a little, "You're right…But it makes me so sad."

The colorful pegasus gave her a little smile, "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to party after this is over."

Pinkie's hair inflated back to its usual gravity defying boingyness, "You're right, Dashie!"

Sonic began to scan around and saw two brown stallions talking to one another at the corner of the room. With a quick sigh, he and the rest of the group made their way to them.

"Hello!" Sonic greeted them with a warmful smile.

The two stallions looked up and jerked back when they saw a blue hedgehog and a gang of strange creatures and mares walking towards their direction.

"Uh…Where did ya'll come from?" One asked them.

The other stayed back while Sonic continued to approach. They didn't want to crowd them.

"If it's not too much trouble, can I ask you two a couple of questions?" He asked, "See? We're looking for this emerald and-"

"Did your group get in here by the secrete exit by any chance?" One asked him.

Knuckles' ears flopped down, "What do you mean secrete exit?"

The younger stallion simply pointed to the side of the room. Knuckles and the others looked and saw a wide double door swinging open as an old stallion casually trotted in.

"…That's the entrance?" Amy whelp.

Rainbow trotted over to Knuckles and whacked him upside the head, almost knocking him down.

"We'll, sorry!" Knuckles shouted at her, "How was I supposed to know?"

The two stallions held in their chuckles.

"Anyways," Sonic continued, "Have you two heard about a glowing emerald in this city?"

The stallions looked at each other for a couple of seconds before one of them leaned forward, "Are you Sonic?"

The hedgehog nodded. The nod was answered by silence, then a nervous stare by the two stallions.

"Uh…" One was looking around to make sure no one was listening, "Sit by us so we can talk."

Sonic agreed and sat among with them. They leaned in, making sure he can hear them by whisper.

"We've heard from a couple of ponies that Mr. Felix found it just a couple of days ago." One whispered to him, "We even heard that a colt got whacked trying to steal it."

Sonic nodded, keeping his poster. The group was very anxious to hear what they were saying.

"Do you know by any chance where he might live?"

"He has a mansion just on the outskirt of the city," One answered, "But I heard he has several apartments and houses bought. A mob ruler never hides in one spot for a full day."

Amy watched on as Sonic whispered to the two stallions until she felt a sudden bump behind her. She instantly spun around and saw nothing, but she did hear something flapping on her back. She reached back and yanked the tapped object. When she looked down to see what it was, it was a folded piece of paper with Sonic's name plastered on front.

"Thanks." Sonic mumbled to them, "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"We know of your good intentions," One mumbled back to him, "But don't tell anypony we told you this."

Sonic walked back to the group, who were waiting for them. Before Knuckles could get a word in, Amy cut in front of him.

"Sonic," She called, even though she was only two feet away from him, "I found something that you might want to see."

He took one look at the letter and backed off, "No Amy! No more 'do you like me' notes! Please!"

"Sonic!" She shouted at him, "Someone handed this to me!"

He stepped back forward and took the note from her...Just like the 'do you like me' notes from Amy, Sonic's name wasn't written; but cut out from newspapers. He opened the letter and read it.

**wE HaVe TheM SoNiC**

**gO TO 34 AllY bY ApPle STanD oR TheY WilL DIE!**

As soon as he read the papers; Sonic immediately ran through the double doors; frantically clicking his head set.

"Tails!" He shouted, "Come in, Tails!"

No answer.

"Tails! Please answer! TAILS!"

No answer.

"TWILIGHT! TAILS! COME IN!"

* * *

The God Father have been with a lot of mares during his years of managing his family. Many would kill to be in his position, but what Mr. Felix wouldn't give to settle down.

As life and society have proven, once a pony steps in the life of crime, there's no coming out. Every day was a gamble of his freedom, just one slip up was all that was needed to bring his empire down. He has learned from his father of what it took to stay above the law, from learning how to efficiently torture rival members to bribing government officials to keep their presence quite. It wasn't an easy road to take, but after years upon years of bribery, treachery, and bloodshed…No one dared to stand in his way.

Just one advice he didn't take from his father was learning how to quit when ahead. He couldn't hand down his power; he has worked too hard to simply quit. After a couple of years of management, he had understood why his father taught him to lay down his power and slide away in his gorgeous corpse of a city…Being alone.

He had no immediate family members, either they passed away by natural causes or assassinated by rival gangs. He had a 'son', Wingster, but he's simply his right hand pony. He has proven himself above all the others; the most trusted, loyal, dependable, and efficient member of his family. But even somepony as great as Wingster couldn't fulfill just that one desire every stallion have.

But now, as he laid back on a luxury sofa just on the outer rim of his pool, he began to dream of the possibility of finally finding somepony to share himself with. This mare is lying beside him on a different sofa now being served by handsome waiters…He didn't know why she was wearing a bikini with a layer of sunscreen, but Ms. Rarity has class, and he respect it to every extent.

"I never thought my days would be so fulfilled," Felix commented while staring up at the bright blue sky, "…You are truly a mare worthy of my time, Ms. Rarity."

Rarity was chatting with the looming stallions until she heard her name.

"This treatment is simply extravagant!" She cooed, "I feel guilty for being pampered like a queen!"

"Guilty is only a mere feeling of regret," The God Father stated, trying to smile through his flabby lips. It didn't look like a smile to the butlers, "Do you regret your treatment?"

"Oho, the guilt is all mine; darling!" She chuckled while a stallion began to massage her hooves, "I must ask, do you usually pick up mares off of streets and treat them to the high life."

"You are the first, my lady." He answered, "They were none before you."

…Huh…That reminded her of Spike when he's helping with her business.

"You told me that you run a boutique, correct?" The God Father continued, "Top designers of Fillydelphia periodically visit a section of my home…I could make arrangement to let you meet them."

Her eyes sparkled…It was like a dream come true, "I would be simply delighted!"

Rarity laid her head back to let the stallions continue their messages and pedicures. She was tempted to close her eyes and let relaxation carry her to another world. When she began to close her eyes, she saw Mr. Felix rising from his sofa; greeted by a stallion dressed in black. He casually whispered something in the God Father's ear. Suddenly, in her peripheral vision, she saw something sparkle in Mr. Felix's pocket. At closer exception, she made out a sharp purple tip pocking out…Is that a…No, it couldn't be!

* * *

The sound of trotting hooves were the only thing Tails heard as he began to slip out of unconsciousness. Pitch black darkness greeted him when he opened his eyes, and he felt his body resting against something wood. When he became fully aware, he felt his hands and his feet tied by a tight rope. He felt something sticky planted across his lips, he couldn't talk, only muffle through the duct tape. After a moment, he realized that he was moving; a series of bumps rocking him around a bit in the concealed space.

Suddenly, he brushed against something; something soft.

He pushed against her a bit, and he felt and heard the object stir. Muffled sounds emitted from it. He couldn't be mistaken, the object he was touching had to be Twilight.

At that moment, he realized something…He was scared. His heart was racing, and he felt a creepy feeling of isolation washing over him. His hands and feet were tied, and he's being carried to an unknown site in a crammed carriage. Where were they going? Or more importantly what would they do to them? He thought about the possibilities of what would happen if they were to stop. He knew they were going to be held for ransom, so the thought of being killed was out, but what will stop them from torture? He became terrified when his imagination played out scenarios.

He brushed against Twilight's back, letting out deep breaths from his nostrils in an attempt to calm himself down. It was futile; his heart beating faster and faster by each passing second. Suddenly, he felt Twilight rolling over to the other side; reaching her tied hooves outwards to try to pull the fox in an embrace. He could hear her hyperventilating as well; she must be just as scared.

Tails didn't fight against her hooves, he fell on them; landing softly against her stomach. His breathing began to slow, eventually his heart beats slowing back to normal. He closed his eyes, using her soft stomach as a pillow as he tried to calm himself down. He could hear Twilight's breathing becoming slower as well.

* * *

In the mansion's living room, Mr. Felix watched on as Rarity socialized with the highest designers of Fillydelphia. He overheard the conversation, but most was fashion jargon and technical terms he will never understand. She was happy...He wanted her to be happy. While watching her, he felt a little hot while wearing his trademarked jacket, so he decided to take it off and have one of his housekeepers take it to his room. He knew the emerald was in it, but it was in safe hands.

Rarity may be smiling and jabbering, but her mind was going in different directions. Could that be the Chaos Emerald? If it was then how did he find it?...Even at the chance of achieving her dream, those questions lingered.

"Ms. Rarity," One of the designers called, "You have sown dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala before, have you."

The white unicorn snapped out of her daze and answered, "Why yes, my friends didn't have anything decent to wear, so I took the liberty of putting my best talents into them."

"Well, they were the talk during our visit in Canterlot." Another commented.

Rarity continued her discussion, smiling but deeply worried…She doesn't know why, but there's something off about this place. When she tried to talk about his wealth, he either changes the topic or answers her indirectly. What is he hiding from her?

"I have a rather strange question for you two," She interrupted them, "How did Mr. Felix obtain his wealth?"

The two mares looked at each other.

"I know it's a strange question," She insisted, "But I'm rather curious of his success. It's not like he can afford a luxury home living off wages, can he?"

She saw a drop of sweat sliding from their foreheads. Rarity took note of this; they suddenly became nervous.

"Why…I never knew." One quickly answered.

"No one knows how Mr. Felix accumulated his wealth," The other answered as well.

Rarity raised an eye brow, "Are you sure?"

They stared at her for a couple of seconds until one looked down at her metaphorical watch…They were definably hiding something.

"Uh; w-we must go," One jabbered, "It's been nice knowing you."

When Rarity saw no pony around but two designers, she stood up and galloped right in front of them

"I know you're hiding something." She deadpanned, "I don't know what's going on, but it'll do me and you two a lot of good if I'm informed of what's going on."

They stared at her for a couple of seconds until one trotted over to the wooden coffee table. She grabbed a newspaper and laid it before her before nudging the other designer out the door. Rarity levitated the newspaper and read the front.

_Body Found In Trash Bin_

_Body has been investigated and identified as Wing Speed, his death has been caused by a sharp blow to the head. Sheriff blames gang related activity that led to his death, possibly a rival gang member_

Rarity stood in her spot and pondered for several seconds…Then her eyes shot open in realization.

* * *

The sun began to set as Knuckles and all the others continued to walk down the crowded street of Fillydelphia…It was a quite walk, no one dared to make a comment when they left the club. Knuckles took a quick glance over to Sonic; he never saw him so angry in his life. The red echidna cleared his throat.

"…They'll be alright." He ensured him, "If it's a ransom; they won't hurt them."

Sonic took in a very deep breath through his nose, more like a huff. His eyes were narrowed, only staring straight ahead as he marched down the street.

"If they're hurt," He growled, his voice low and deep, "I'll make them suffer."

Knuckles looked behind and saw the others keeping a respected distance from him...The mares never saw him angry, and it's very unsettling to see their friend in so much rage. He looked back to him, trying to calm him down.

"I'm worried about them too," Knuckles continued, "Me and everyone else want them back safe and sound. We'll go over there, whip some tale, and rescue them; just like we always do when someone is in danger."

Sonic didn't seem to hear him. He kept looking ahead, huffing deeply and clinching his teeth. Knuckles felt a very dark aurora radiating from him, dread and fear washing over the red echidna as he walked with him. He felt this power before, and this power can only radiate from the emeralds. Thinking quickly, he quickly scooted to him so no one else could here.

"Don't let your emotions control you." He whispered, "Don't change into the thing we fought years ago."

Sonic didn't respond for several seconds; then he deeply sighed; stopping his walk almost.

"…You're right, they should be fine…We'll come up with something when we get over there."

At that instant, his aurora eased to the calm and relax state it always have been...Fluttershy, who was hanging last as always, leaned a little closer to Applejack.

"Applejack?"

The cow pony turned to her direction, "Yea, sugarcube?"

"…Did you feel something dreadful just moments ago?"

Applejack raised an eyebrow, "Wut are you talkin' about?"

Fluttershy blushed and looked away too hide her embarrassment, "Um…I felt something radiating from Sonic just a moment ago…A dark presence you can say. I-I might be crazy, but I sensed something just dreadful from him."

"Sonic is just goin' through a hard time right now," Applejack retorted, "His childhood friend has been kidnapped, and he has no idea how he's doin'."

"Um…You're probably right." Fluttershy sighed, "I can tell Rainbow Dash is having a hard time as well. She hasn't said a thing since we left."

They briefly looked over and saw the cyan pegasus staring at the ground as she trotted, fury and anger igniting in her eyes. Pinkie have been trying to coax her, but by her slightly deflated mane and tail; she's not having much luck.

"Don't worry, partner." Applejack insured her, putting a hoof on her back, "We'll rescue them in one piece…I'm sure they're fine."

It took Fluttershy a while before she could step away from her and continue her long journey to the other side of the city.

* * *

The mansion's guards began to change shift as the sun began to set over the horizon. Mr. Felix is out for a business meeting and hired hands that maintained the luxurious house called it a night…If Rarity were to know for sure that Mr. Felix, the gentlest of stallions she has met, is a gang leader; she would have to sneak in to his private quarters and peak inside his jacket. From overhearing some of the maids that cleans her room, she knew that if Mr. Felix is a gang leader; the Chaos Emerald would be right there in his jacket. If she was caught trying to sneak in to his quarters and if he's really a vicious gang leader, the consequences would be great; beyond her wildest fears.

With a gulp, she quietly squeaked her bedroom door open and peak around the corner. The hallway was massive, decorated with suits of armor and steel swords that decorated the mannequins along the walls. Sure that the patrol ponies were still changing shift, she stepped out to the open; quietly closing the door behind her. Even in the hallway, she felt exposed by the massive space around her. Relieved that no pony was in sight; she trotted to the large living room as quickly and quietly as she could. If she heard correctly, Mr. Felix's bed room should be across the living room; located in the second hallway to the right, right next to the bathroom.

In the wide open clearing, more open than her own sense of security; she trotted to the next section of the room. Suddenly, a door creaked open right in front of her. She gasped in horror and sidestepped behind the couch, crouching down to hide herself. Quite hoof steps clipped as the pony passed by. Rarity slowly raised her head to see a maid trotting to the other end of the living room. When she disappeared, she slid to the next room.

Thankfully for her, the rest of her way was completely clear, but it took her several minutes to reach her destination. Mr. Felix's room was right in front of her, but she knew that patrol will resume at any moment. With no time to spare, she slowly squeaked the door open and peaked inside. The coat was hanging on the wall at the end of the room, and it was just a couple of hoof steps away. She could see something shinning inside the jacket's pocket.

Suddenly she heard hoof steps behind her. Thinking quickly, she leapt through the doorway and immediately closed the door; galloping behind the bed and crouching down. She waited for several seconds to see if that door will open…When the door remained shut, she trotted to the jacket.

She could see something purple sparkling from the jacket's pocket. For one second, Rarity hesitated.

"There's no way Mr. Felix is a ruthless killer," She whispered under her breath, "There's no way."

With a deep breath, she peaked inside…And gasped.

"No, It couldn't be."

There it was…The Chaos Emerald glistening with the faint light that surrounded her. Rarity sighed, feeling her lungs deflating as she picked up the emerald with her hoof. To come to think she was beginning to pity him for being so alone with his wealth.

"...Mr. Felix was a cold blooded killer after all."

She would have to get out of there, Sonic is looking for that emerald. With the emerald in her mouth, she trotted to the door and pressed her ear against it. She heard several hoof steps on the other side.

Suddenly, she heard galloping.

"Sir!" A stallion called, "Sir, sound the alarm!"

She heard another stallion just hoof steps from the door, "What's going on?"

"It's…" The stallion took a couple of breaths before continuing, "It's lady Rarity; she's missing!"

Rarity felt a very cold sweat dripping from her muzzle.

"Go grab some henchponies and have them sweep the exterior of the mansion!" She heard a stallion shouted, "Some lowlife could have ponynapped her!"

Her eyes widen in fear as she heard gallops fainting in the back ground…Then the sound of a long screeching siren.

She knew she just couldn't just run out there and try to make a break for it, they'll catch her with that emerald for sure. Thinking quickly, she galloped to the closet and swung it open with her magic. She saw a whole mess of suits, dozens upon dozens of them lined up in several files. Using her magic, she quickly searched through the suits of clothes like a deck of cards…Just by a shot of luck, she saw a suit that matches the exact code of the patrol ponies that guarded the mansion. Against her own will and morals; she slipped the suit on, making sure that every inch of her mane and tail was covered. It wasn't easy stuffing her hair inside the suit, but somehow she managed.

She crept back to the door and carefully crept the door open. When she saw no pony was immediately in the hallway, she stepped out into the open and gently closed the door behind her. With her head down, she began her treacherous journey to the mansion's gate.

She couldn't be in anymore luck, the suit matched the stallion's outfit perfectly. She had a problem, though; she was carrying the Chaos Emerald, and the suit had no pockets to store it in. She kept her head as low as she could as she galloped towards the crowd, galloping through the hallway and then to the living room. The exit was just right there in front of her, and the only thing that's keeping her cover was her suit and the sudden panic.

When she was finally out the door, she made a full sprint to the gate; which was opened to let some of the henchponies outside to inspect the outer walls. She kept her head low, the Chaos Emerald shimmering and sparkling in the dim moon light. When she was through the gate, she continued the gallop; not letting anything stop her, not even her burning lungs could stop her. Ahead of her, she saw a dense forest; and she used the last in of her stamina to gallop to the first tree she saw. She threw herself behind it, deeply panting as she peaked around the corner. She was for sure no pony followed her, and stood corrected when she saw the mansion in her view. Strobe lights lit the night sky, and flashlights wildly zoomed in every direction along the walls.

She took this time to catch her breath, letting the Purple emerald drop to the floor as she hyperventilated. It took her several minutes to regain her breath, her hooves were beginning to sore from the amount of distance she galloped…She never ran that fast or far in her life.

She knew the path back into the city, and she's thankful that the city limits was just a short distance from where she was at. Rarity picked the emerald back up, sweat dripping from her forehead as she began her journey to the city limits.

* * *

Hoof Thunder stood patiently by the apple stand; covered from muzzle to hoof by a black silky outfit. He was expecting company, a very peculiar group of individuals. His manager gave him very strict instructions what to do, and he's willing to follow it down to the letter for his boss. He cast his eyes to the heavens and saw thick gray clouds beginning to form. He would have worn more appropriate attire if he read the newspaper for the forecast, but he'll have to make due.

After several minutes of waiting, he saw a pack of mares as well as two strange creatures walking towards his direction. Hoof Thunder wave his hoof at them; catching their attention as they scanned the dark streets. The stallion made sure they followed when he began to gallop away from them. When he saw them running after him, he cut a corner; galloping towards a set of concrete stares leading underground. He opened the steel door and trotted to the darkness; closing the door behind them.

"Ya'll get ready," He called ahead of them.

Sonic had to restrain himself from zipping and viciously attacking the shadow figure as it cut a corner to an ally. The rest of the gang was behind him, following right behind him with much caution. The hedgehog was angry; each step he took added fuel to the fire.

"Don't worry, Sonic." Knuckles called ahead, "They'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

Sonic didn't stop, he kept walking ahead with much strife, "You don't know that, Knuckles."

"What I do know is that they would have killed them already if they didn't want us over there." Knuckles combated, "…You just need to keep a cool head-"

"How could you be so calm!?" Sonic snapped, whipping his head around to face him, "My friends are being held by thugs and you bunch are acting like were going out on some picnic!"

Knuckles felt a cold and dark spell rushing over him, an ancient power his race feared ever since discovering the Chaos Emerald...The echidna knew his friends would be fine by the fact that they want something from them. It was upsetting, sure; but getting angry wouldn't do him any kind of good.

"Because I just know they're fine," Knuckles plainly answered, "You know it too."

Sonic let out a long and heavy huff; not looking back, but letting his head die down.

"They're going to be alright." Sonic answered, "I'll make sure they'll be alright."

Meanwhile in the back, Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy were walking by Rainbow. The cyan pegasus had her head down the entire walk, her eyes narrowed and bowed in fury. What scared the mares most was her mystical wing beginning to extend and glow.

"Um…We know you're upset, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy spoke kindly to her friend, "But…Can you please calm down? You're making everypony here nervous."

The cyan pegasus kept trotting, her wing beginning to glow pure white.

"…Rainbow?"

"They're going to pay for taking my friends!" Rainbow suddenly shouted out loud, her wing shooting out in its full state, "I'll rip them to pieces when I get in there!"

"Sugarcube, we're just as upset as you are." Applejack addressed, "But ahm keeping mah head in the cooler for Twilight and Tails' sake. Getin' angry won't solve nothin'."

"Well, yea!? We'll see how cool you'll get when we see them bruised by those brutes!" Rainbow shouted, beginning to hover in the air, "I'm going to charge in there and slice every pony limb to limb!"

Applejack cast a rope around her hoof before she could take off, "Ya need to calm down, Rainbow! You could endanger tha two if ya charge in there just a slicin'! If you were to barge in there, you might put them in danger!"

Rainbow hovered in place for a moment then touched ground. She didn't care to look back; she kept trotting ahead with her white wing fully extended…Pinkie didn't dare to say a word to her, there was no way she could cheer her up, and she knew it. She felt her mane and tail deflating by a bit more while continue to walk.

Suddenly, Sonic heard a beep on his ear piece. He halted and listened.

"Hello?"

He listened for a response and received no answer.

"Come in." He called out loud.

His ears perked when he heard a very faint noise on the other line, the sound of hooves trotting on concrete.

"…Rarity?" Sonic tried, "Is that you, Rarity?"

After several seconds, he heard muffling sounds from the headset; like the headset was being picked up by someone. Sonic tuned in and heard a stallion's long and deep exhale…Then a click.

* * *

**Author's notes**

_Sorry for the wait, dear readers. I hate to keep everyone waiting, but I've been writing this and the bonus._

_What does everyone think so far? I know Shadow have been missing, but expect to see him the next chapter._

_As you may know, we writers thrive on your criticism; either by praise or scorn. Leave a comment and let your voice be heard. How do I know if this sucks or rocks if no one tells me._

_Deadline: One or two weeks._

_I'm not going to give anything away, but be ready for the next chapter…It's going to be a doozy!_

_And one more thing I would like to annouce. Check out Marigretle's deviantart account when you get the chance; she's great with a pencil readers! And don't also forget about AiMajor-Sung97 on deviantart either._

_My prayers are with you all! May God bless every single one of you!_

_Harry_


	22. Chapter 19- Paradise City (part 4)

_**Author's notes**_

_This is it, the final installment of paradise city…I'm so sorry this chapter was late, dear readers; this chapter nearly drove me off the walls!_

_I'm going to go ahead and tell ya'll something. This next bonus is really shaping itself up to be a knock out. I'm now working with three ideas and I'm having a blast writing them. Thank you all for your suggestions; this would have never happen if it hasn't been for your comments…It might take me a little while for the bonus to be typed, though. As soon as it's finished, I'll publish it._

_Daily shout outs_

_S.R.A.R.: Thank you for your honest review. If you haven't commented, I would have never spotted my grammar mistake. To clear some confusion regarding Mr. Felix; he has no immediate family…Mobsters treat their own members as 'family'; that's why he treats his henchmen like relatives._

_Guactar: I've heard everything about it, and I'm outraged…For those who don't know, the spinoff is called Equestria Girls, and it's a spinoff of MLP from Hasbro that has the humanized version of the MLP characters. Normally, I would be apathetic about it, but have any of ya'll seen the pics? Look it up on Equestia Daily; they look terrible! Their skin color matches the furs of the MLP characters. Twilight has purple skin, Applejack has orange skin, and Rainbow looked like something that came out of Avatar!...And don't get me started on poor Pinkie!_

_Their intention of making the spinoff is to rival Monster High, a popular product produced by Mattle. Their audience with the product is targeted towards young girls. Now, Hasbro has this crazy idea that they can compete with this giant by humanizing their characters…There's some problems with that._

_1. Monster High already has a solid foundation of fans and a slowly growing franchise. For Equestia Girls to suddenly make an appearance, it'll be tough to even compete for their audience._

_2. The reason why MLP has such a large fan base to begin with was because of the brony community. I'm browsing around the internet and finding a lot of fans displeased with the new spinoff. The advantage of MLP's unattended audience won't be with the Equestia Girls. The first few episodes might get high views, but as soon as the community check out the show; they'll instantly drop it. Monster High may not have much of an older audience, but it more than makes up for it with children and teenage girls. Equestia Girls won't have a chance without their advantage…Unless the series pulls a bunny out of its hat like its predecessor, it won't stand for long._

_3. The appeal of Equestia Girls won't appeal their attended audience as with Monster High…Think about it, would a little girl either be more interested in something that's a rip off of a series, or something that has ghouls and monsters? _

_You know what I would have done with the spinoff? Have the mane 6 as cute little fillies and stuff them in kindergarten…BAM! You have an instant spinoff I know every boy and girl will watch. Screw competition! Hasbro already have a spot no company can rival; why venture to new territory if there's so much to harvest on your current land? Why hop the fence if your side is greener? They have something no one can rival, and their not taking full advantage of it._

_Anyways, enjoy the chapter…I need to stop ranting._

* * *

A baby rabbit was taking a long peaceful hop through the rocky plains, just on the side of the dirt path leading to the city. From the corner of its eye, it spot a carrot firmly planted on the ground, and it began to hope it's way to it. The carrot proved to be a worthy contender when it refused to be pulled from the ground, but the baby rabbit mustered all of its strength and yanked. The carrot popped out and sent the rabbit falling on its back. It regained its poster and sunk its little teeth into the vegetable…Then suddenly felt a violent shock.

It perked its head up and turned its head in every direction. The ground shook again, this time more violently. Its heart began to thump against its chest, survival instinct beginning to kick in as it continued to search the unknown disturbance. Another tremble erupted, this time the sound of clanking metal echoed through the open space.

Seeing a nearby rock, it hopped as fast as it could and ducked behind it. The trembles became more frequent and with the sound of metal came the sound of a platoon of jet engines…At that moment, it saw it.

A bear like creature rampaged through the road, followed by a swarm of flying and running metal creatures. The trembles were so violent that it became impossible to stand on its legs. On closer inspection, the rabbit beheld the beast. It stood five stories from the ground, four metallic paws firmly planted on the ground with large curved claws sticking out from the front. It had a large armored body, layer upon layer of steel covering the back and sides. It slightly gaped its mouth as it pounded through the path, thick black liquid dripping from its lips; revealing a row of metallic teeth. The little bunny didn't see any eyes on the metallic monster; it's eye sockets were hallow, slit and round as an angry bear ready to tear its prey. It suddenly stopped, and began to rear back on its hind legs; standing tall. A large army of metallic creatures and robots charged in front as the beast stared ahead. It stared up into the sky and let out a high pitch war cry; so loud and ire that it shook the rocks near that stood near it. The rabbit hightailed it in the opposite direction, its heart beating a mile a minute as it hopped into a nearby hole. Just for a second, it popped it's head up to see where this beast and the other creatures were heading…They were charging straight for the city.

* * *

Sonic zipped and ram the steel door down with a spin attack, shooting it open with a loud bang as he unfolded himself inside. The room was completely dark, impossible to see even with the door open.

"Tails! Twilight!" He cried out, "Where are you!"

The rest of the gang followed him in, with Amy's hammer drawn and Knuckles' fists clutched and ready for action. Rainbow was hovering in midair with her magic wing extended.

"Show yourselves you cowards!" She shouted.

Even with Rainbow's magical wing, it was impossible to see two feet ahead; as if the room itself was covered in darkness. Suddenly, the door shut itself up; sealing the party inside the room. For several seconds, the gang waited; prepared to face any kind of ambush. Sonic began to draw power from his two emeralds…He will make sure that whoever did this will be ripped to shreds.

"It's about time you showed up," A voice called from nowhere, "And you decided to bring some friends; how surprising."

A bright flash engulfed them, blinding them until their eyes adjusted. The first thing they noticed was that they were in a large room, walls, floors, and ceiling covered by a rusted metal cover. When they fully regained their eyesight, they found a wide window in front of them, and behind that glass stood five stallions; two unicorns and three earth ponies. Sonic began taking steps towards them, his emeralds charging him to full power. The stallions stared blankly at them.

"Where are my friends!?" He shouted at them, clutching his fists together "Where are you hiding them!"

"I wouldn't take a step closer if I were you," An earth pony spoke through the mike.

They moved over and revealed Twilight and Tails knelt down to the floor, tied by hands and feet and gagged by a white cloth. There was a strange ring on the unicorn's horn, preventing her from channeling any kind of magic. Sonic watched as the two slowly looked up.

"Twilight!" Rainbow called, "Are you alright?"

The lavender unicorn weakly nodded, but was punched in the gut by a nearby stallion to keep her quite.

"YOU LITTLE-"

The pegasus was about to charge through the glass until a unicorn lowered his glowing horn to her neck; stopping Rainbow in midflight.

"Now, here what's not going to happen while we talk," A unicorn spoke through the mike, "None of you are going to take a step closer towards us; if you do, we'll fry these two saps to ashes."

Sonic readied himself to charge, "You have no idea whom you're dealing with! I can beat you to them before you could put a hoof on them!"

The unicorns charged their horns; red sparks dripping from their tips.

"May I also warn you that I have a shield reinforcing this glass," The stallion lowly hissed, knocking on the window to reveal a clear ripple, "casted by three powerful unicorns when we were building this place."

Rainbow positioned her wing behind her, "I will slice you all in half before your horns could ever harm them!"

The stallion noted the unicorns to get ready to execute, "Are you two willing to take that chance?"

Tails and Twilight looked over and saw the tips of their horns; it was as if death himself was looming right over their shoulders.

Sonic and Rainbow stared at them for an intense minute, seeing their friends staring through the barrel of a gun…Finally, with a long sigh, they lowered their stance. Rainbow hovered back to the ground while Sonic kindled his energy. The unicorns on the other side of the glass kept their horns pointed at Tails and Twilight, but no longer sparking. The stallion on the other end adjusted his tie, clearing his throat before continuing, "We want to make a deal with you, Sonic the Hedgehog. We are willing to let your friends go if you give us something in return."

"…What do ya'll want from us?" Sonic growled.

"The emeralds." He simply answered, "You have two large emeralds with you, correct?"

The blue hedgehog summoned those emeralds in his hands.

"Here's what we're offering," The stallion continued, "We will spare the lives of these two individuals in exchange for those emeralds."

Sonic shook his head, "I can't do that."

The stallion noted the unicorns to charge their horns, "You refuse my offer?"

The hedgehog took in a deep breath to suppress his anger; maybe he can talk them into letting them go, "You have no idea what these emeralds can do. You read on the news about me fighting off an army of metallic creatures. Correct?"

The stallion nodded.

"Well, that wasn't just in my power alone. These two emeralds you see powered me to defend the city."

Sonic demonstrated by drawing power from the emeralds, slowly rising to the air with a blue aurora surrounding him. The two unicorns stood ready for any kind of surprises. After a second, he lowered himself back down.

"No one can harness these Emeralds but me." He continued, not wanting to go into detail about Shadow, "If I were to give you these emeralds, I won't have the power to defeat those things when they strike again."

"Well, that's none of our concern. Now is it?" The stallion sneered.

Rainbow spoke up, trying to keep her wing concealed for the sake of her friends, "Listen, you knot head! I know you have heard of attacks in Canterlot. What makes you think they won't attack here?"

"All we have to do is simply move somewhere else," The stallion answered, "This city is nothing but a rotting corpse anyways. Why should we care about several hundred of pointless lives being crushed by those thing? It's nothing more than this city deserves."

Sonic and the others felt a flick of hatred towards those mobsters.

"You have nothing to gain from my emeralds." Sonic said, "What would your gang have to gain from them? You can't harness their power."

"No, but we sure can sell them to a clueless mob ruler," The stallion chuckled, "Now…I'm growing impatient," He noted the unicorns to get ready, "Give us those emeralds or these two die."

Amy stepped up, "They have nothing to do with this! Let them go!"

The stallion sneered at her while raising a hoof in the air, "On my mark, gentle colts…One."

The group continued to stare at them.

"Two."

Twilight and Tails closed their eyes.

"Thre-"

"WAIT!" Sonic yelled, just seconds before the stallion put his hoof down. The hedgehog closed his eyes and put his head down, "You win…You can have the Chaos Emeralds, just let them go."

The unicorns raised their horns, pointing them away.

"…Sonic." Knuckles whispered to him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let my friends be killed," He simply answered, "These two emeralds are not worth a life."

"What if Shadow were to attack again?" Knuckles continued, "We won't have anything to hold him ba-"

"We'll just going to have to track the emeralds down again." He answered, "Let them win for today."

The red echidna nodded and stepped back. Sonic faced them again, this time seeing a small compartment under the window. The unicorns began to hold Twilight and Tails up to their feet, lining them up to the door.

"Just slip the emeralds through the compartment, and I'll untie them." The stallion said.

Sonic began to approach the window until the door suddenly flew open. The stallions looked behind and instantly knelt. The God Father stood right at the door, huffing as he stomped his way to the window.

"Hold the two back to position!" He commanded the unicorns.

They instantly knocked back Twilight and Tails to the floor, pointing their horns at them.

"No deal, hedgehog!"

* * *

Deep inside a jungle far away from Canterlot, two elite guards were searching in the very heart of the tropical jungle; teleporting from tree to tree in search of the missing emerald. Heavy rain blanketed the forest; even with the cover of the thick trees above, the guards heard repetitive tings from their golden armor. The energy tracker was still with them, levitating by them by magic.

"We're close." The elite spoke, "This thing is beeping faster and faster by each second."

"Teleport down and see if that thing beeps any faster." The other suggested, "I have a feeling that emerald is somewhere on the ground."

The elite teleported down, and no doubt; the energy tracker began going nuts. The numbers on screen began spiking off the charts.

"Where right on top of it!" The guard shouted above.

The elite standing on a thick branch teleported down to him; scanning around and finding nothing.

"Why is thing so hard to find?" He huffed, charging his horn with magic until he emitted a magical pulse, "I'm calling the others to search with us."

Just seconds after casting the spell, dozens of Royal guards appeared; standing tall and saluting to their superiors.

"Sir!" They shouted.

"The emerald is close by," The elite announced to them with his deep voice, "search near our position for the emerald."

The guards went right to it; teleporting from ground to the tree tops, scanning high and low for that emerald…This continued for several minutes until-

"I found it!" A guard shouted from afar.

The elites and the Royal Guards instantly teleported to his position; and no doubt, they found him standing over it. The emerald was tucked away in a thick bush, impossible to see from a distance…It was by sheer luck that the guard managed to find it.

"Excellent," One of the elites mumbled under his breath, "Let's get out of here and alert Princesses of our finding-"

Suddenly, they heard a twig snap from behind. They charged their horns and pointed to that direction.

"Who's there!?" One of the guards shouted.

Within the dense trees, a figure emerged holding a shining object in both hands. His eyes were slit, breathing heavily as he began to approach them…The guards stood their ground.

"That emerald is mine." He spoke in a cold, angry voice.

The figure came into full view. The guards saw his fur; which was jet black while a red stripe running from the top of his head. Suddenly he charged, a yellow aurora engulfing him as he took off from the ground. An elite managed to cast a powerful shield just in time to block the attack. It was a good thing the guard was trained in defensive magic, because the shield shattered after the attacker bounced off. The figure stood on his knees, the two objects in his hands imbedding themselves into him.

"It's Shadow!" A guard shouted.

* * *

"Wh-what is this?" Sonic asked, completely caught off guard by his sudden appearance, "You're gang wanted the emeralds, right?

"You let me ask the questions!" Mr. Felix snapped, huffing out a deep smog from his cigarette as he huffed. He tapped his hoof to the ground, and then suddenly; the unicorns that pinned Tails and Twilight jolted them by the contacts of their horns, emitting a quick spark. The two yelped by the sudden pain.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Sonic shouted at them, seeing his two friends in a state of panic.

"Something that's about to escalate if you don't answer my questions!" The God Father shouted at him, "Where's lady Rarity?"

"Rarity?" Amy suddenly spoke up, "You know about Rarity?"

The God Father tapped his hoof again, signaling the unicorns to jolt the captors again. Sonic gritted his teeth as his anger began to boil.

"Don't you act stupid!" The God Father shouted, "You lot know where she is!"

"How do you know Rarity is even with us?" Knuckles shouted at him.

The mobster reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small device; no bigger than Sonic's thumb. On closer inspection, they instantly recognized it.

"Found this ear piece in my room the night she escaped. I only know one group that can craft something as sophisticated as this, and that's your little friend over there."

"Rarity wuz with you tha entire time?" Applejack asked.

Mr. Felix began pacing back and forth. Again, he exhaled a thick smog through his nostrils, his breathing calming down somewhat, "She was the most graceful mare I've met during my stay in this rotting city. I spotted her walking down the street wearing a dazzling outfit that reminded me of what this city use to be during its day."

"That's OUR money she spent!" Amy growled.

"I couldn't resist the temptation of letting the lady experience the luxury of my wealth, or 'living the highlife' one might say. I took her in to my private carriage and let her stay at my mansion…We talked for hours, so deep were our conversation that I almost felt like I fell in love."

Spike narrowed his eyes at him.

"…It's funny." He exhaled, "A mind can be so bewitched by one's essence of the past and the need to coax an empty heart that a pony is willing to blind himself to the elements," He stared directly at Sonic, who was giving him a death glare, "This night, while I was on my way here; a messenger told me that Ms. Rarity disappeared. I rushed over there as fast as I could, and when I got there; my stallions were already searching high and low for her." He let out another deep breath, toxic smoke seeping down his nostrils, "When I trotted to my room to get my jacket, I saw that my emerald was missing…And it just so happened that I found one of my outfits missing to, alone with finding the earpiece."

The God Father began breathing heavy again, his anger beginning to build up, "That whore betrayed me! When I found that ear piece, I knew that she was with you to snatch that emerald away from me!" He began to lift his hoof, "And you're going to tell me where she is!"

"I have no idea!" Sonic shouted, "We've been looking for her too!"

The God Father tapped his hoof to the floor, and as signaled; the two unicorns jolted the captors. Sonic heard another yelp from them.

"Leave them alone!" Sonic shouted, breathing heavily.

The God Father raised his hoof, "You're not making this any easier, Sonic! Where is she?"

"I don't know!"

The mobster slammed his hoof to the ground, and the unicorns jolted them again; this time with more force. Twilight and Tails screamed in pain, almost collapsing to the floor from the electricity shooting through their body.

"STOP!" Sonic shouted in a deep unnatural voice.

Knuckles and the others around him felt his voice penetrate through their chest, like a pulse.

"Tell me where she is or I'll execute them!" Felix shouted.

Sonic began to pant heavily, his body shaking in pure anger, "YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM!"

The mobster stomped his hoof to the ground, this time keeping it planted to the ground. The unicorn discharged a continuous shock to the captors. Electric arcs shot through their bodies, their screams deafening the room.

"Where is she!?" Felix shouted.

Sonic clinched his fists together; a dark-blue aurora beginning to radiate around him. Rainbow looked to her side and saw his eyes clutched together, as if he was trying to hold himself…Or something back. She felt something radiating off of him, and she wasn't alone; the others behind him began to back off. She was still in a fighting stance, but her attention was solely on him.

"**LET…THEM…GO!**"

Sonic's unholy scream echoed through the room. Everyone in the room felt dread and fear as he intensified; even the unicorns discharging on Tails and Twilight began to have second thoughts. The only pony that didn't waver was Mr. Felix; his stare and stance was still firm.

"Where is she, Sonic!? I know you know!" The mobster shouted.

"**LET…THEM…GOOOO!"**

Mr. Felix continued to stare down the hedgehog. Twilight and Tails can feel their throats drying out by their agonizing screaming. They felt their conscious slipping away from them.

As the God Father continued to stubbornly hold his stance against him, he saw the hedgehog eyes open…And saw nothing but white.

Suddenly, a burst of energy pulsed out of him; the glass that once separated them shattered. The shield that has kept them safe from them began to violently ripple until it disappeared. At that instant, the God Father and two persecutors felt an overwhelming state of panic taking hold of them; like their hearts are about to leap out of their chest.

In a twinkle of an eye, Felix was knocked back to the wall by an extreme force, and found himself pinned against by a hand against his throat. When he opened his eyes, he saw the two unicorns crouched against the wall; shaking and trembling with wide terrified eyes. The mobster looked forward, and found himself staring eye to eye with the hedgehog. Mr. Felix saw the eyes of many stallions, and he recognized the stare of this hedgehog all too well.

It was the stair of a mad, sadistic killer.

Sonic kneeled him in the stomach, making him hunch over and punched him in the face. Just those two hits were all that was needed to knock the notorious mobster to the floor. He didn't get a chance to stand up as he felt his neck being grabbed by the looming hedgehog. The God Father screamed as his attacker began to punch him in the gut repeatedly.

*RUMBLE*

The ground beneath them suddenly shook; a loud pounding rupturing from outside. Knuckles and the others almost tumbled to the ground.

"…That came from outside." The echidna mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

All of a sudden, the roof above them began to collapse. The foundation held up, but light began to seep in through the open cracks. Everyone looked up, and saw mechanical flying wasps zooming through the city.

"An invasion!" Amy shouted, "Now?"

One of wasps suddenly zoomed down and saw the creatures below, and fired an energy ball through its stinger. It exploded on impact, knocking the party off their place and to the ground. Sonic looked up…And smirked.

"**We're going to have a little fun, MR. FELIX!"** The hedgehog spoke in a cold deep voice.

With the Mobster's neck in his hand, he jumped; carrying the mobster with him. When the group regained to their feet and hooves, they immediately ran towards Twilight and Tails. When they began to untie them, they saw their eyes barely opened; thankfully still conscious.

"Thank goodness you two are O.K." Applejack exhaled, embracing her tightly. The rest of the ponies soon followed.

They were still too weak to speak, but were smiling back.

Rainbow looked up and saw a swarm of giant metallic wasps looming over the building. She hovered in front of them, shielding the party below.

"Don't relax just yet!" She shouted, "This is just the beginning!"

"I'm going to the city to protect the civilians!" Amy shouted, making her way to the door, "Whoever wants to help is welcome!"

Pinkie ran after her; Rainbow decided to fly outside as well, having her powerful wing give her the edge the outsiders need to ward the riot. The rest stayed back, defending Tails and Twilight from the invasion above as the two began to recover their strength. The two persecutors took this time to make a break for the door.

* * *

Shadow began to hurl Chaos Spears at the elites, who retaliated by teleporting to the treetops and discharging a small read sphere at him. The magical projectile managed to hit shadow dead on, sending him toppling over but recovering quickly. The Royal guards took this time to teleport to the treetops as well; standing right by their superiors…One of those guards were carrying the emerald.

"You call that an attack?" Shadow growled, simply brushing the dust off of him, "You lots are a pathetic excuse of protecting the princesses. This is going to be easier than I imagined."

Shadow summoned two white shards in his hands, hurling them at the guards above. They teleported out of the way as the shards exploded into a fire ball on impact. The guards reappeared on different limbs; seeing the trees caught on fire by the blast.

"We need to get out of here!" An elite shouted to the others, "He'll burn the whole jungle down!"

The guard holding the emerald began to teleport away from them, "Try to slow him down while I lead him out of here!"

Shadow looked on as a guard carrying the emerald by his mouth began teleporting from tree to tree away from him. With a keen eye, the hedgehog began to ski after him. Suddenly, a shot rang out from his side. He teleported just in time to dodge a laser fire from one of the guards.

"You're not going to get that emerald!" He shouted at him.

In a blink of an eye, Shadow hurled a chaos spear at him; sticking to his chest. He fell to the ground with a thud; and Shadow was about to finish him off until he saw his target slipping away among the trees. The hedgehog took off after him while a couple of guards stayed behind to treat the wounded.

The two elites as well as a dozen guards where in hot pursuit of the mad attacker. They fired whatever spell they had in their arsenal; lighting bolts, lethal pulses, even fire at him in a desperate attempt to hit him. Shadow dodged every shot gracefully, jumping and twisting his body to avoid the deadly spells being discharged. While sprinting, he spun around and hurled white shards at the guards, but they stayed sharp; either levitating the shards away from them or dodging them completely. Explosions set off around them, fire and smoke beginning to form around them. Shadow has been throwing chaos spears and white shards at the escapee, but the guard's teleporting made it hard to even target him. Shadow finally kicked himself off the ground, jumping off a tree and onto a thick branch. He began to jump from tree to tree with the elites and several guards firing spells from below and behind. He thought about teleporting in front of him and chaos blasting him, but with the guard teleporting so frequently, it's impossible to even hit him. Thinking fast, Shadow teleported to the bottom with his two chaos spears in hand.

"**CHAOS SLASH!"**

With a powerful thrust, he swung those spears outward. A dark, radiant slash violently shot forward as it effortlessly sliced through the thick trees in front of him.

*CRUMBLE*

Loud pops and creeks echoed through the thick jungle, then all of a sudden; every single tree that were in his path began to timber down; sliding off their foundation and hitting the dirt with a loud bang. A wide open clearing was left it its wake, even the edge of the river could be seen, and they were in the heart of the forest. Shadow squinched his eyes and looked ahead; and among the thick leaves and limbs, lay the escaping guard unconscious body lying on a log, the chaos emerald just right underneath him. The guards behind him were in awe…How powerful is this hedgehog?

With the guards right behind him, Shadow immediately teleported to the unconscious guard and grabbed that emerald. He felt that emerald charging him, the two emeralds already embedded inside growing stronger with the emerald's presence. He began to float off the ground from the sheer energy building up inside of him, a light-yellow aurora radiating off of him. He looked up from the ground and saw his opposition; two completely armored ponies and several other guards with horns charged and ready to kill. Shadow took in a deep breath; taking in every sensation of sheer power and exhaling.

"We're going to protect Equestia with our lives!" An elite shouted, "Your madness ends here, Shadow!"

Shadow sneered at them, his pupils dimly glowing a deep crimson red.

"As soon as you chased me…You were already dead."

* * *

Rarity hooves began to ache as she continued her journey back inside the city. She's been walking the dirt path for almost two hours, and things weren't getting any better when dirt began to seep up to her thighs.

"This is simply dreadful!" She moaned, "It'll take me hours to clean my coat when I get back home!"

The Chaos Emerald was clutched tightly in her mouth; sparkling brightly in the sunlight. She's going to miss the luxurious life only a few ponies can experience in their life time, but she held her friends more dear. Even if the old stallion was a crook, she still felt guilty for stealing the emerald from him. He treated her kindly, showing her all the respect and meekness he could towards her, and she steals from him. The mare took in a deep breath.

"It's not even his to begin with. This is Sonic's emerald and I'm going to return it to him."

As she began to approach the city limits, she began to smell something. A stench that only grew stronger as she approached the metropolis.

"…Is that smoke?"

She looked up and saw a trail of black clouds streaming from the city; smothering the sky above it. At closer inspection, she saw the tallest building loaming over on fire.

"The city is under attack?!" She shouted in shock.

With her friends in mind, she galloped as fast as her soar hooves could carry her; passing the city gate and galloping to the main street. She looked around and saw the city in complete chaos; ponies were running inside buildings as swarms of heavily armored robots ran up and down the streets firing their guns wildly. Strangely enough, ponies were crouched under stools and stands in the robots' plain sight, but they didn't pay them a single bit of mind. Those robots were looking up, shooting their guns at the top of a nearby building. Rarity looked up and gasped.

"…Is that Sonic?"

When she looked closer, she made out his blue spines and red shoes…It was definably him, but something was off; way off. She felt a haunting presence of dread and fear when she laid eyes on him, she almost took off in a panic if she didn't hold herself back. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a whole swarm of robotic wasps charging right for him; hundreds of them with their stingers pointing at the lone hedgehog. To her surprise, the hedgehog stood completely still; his eyes closed and his hands clutched tightly.

"**UUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**"

He began to float unnaturally in the air, and shot his arms to his sides while his body burst with energy; a dark blue field pushed outward. Rarity shut her eyes when a bright flash shot from him. When she gazed back up, every single robotic wasp near him was whipped out…Gone.

Sonic's eyes shot open, pure white and burning in intense fury. He cast his gaze to a nearby street and saw it littered with robotic solders shooting wildly at his direction. The enraged hedgehog drew his hands back and shot it forward with open palms; a sudden bright blue beam exploded from his hands. The beam roared through the streets as he lift his palms up, every building remotely near the beam decimated to nothing. Rarity cast her gaze to the street and saw everything in its path completely decimated, nothing but ashes remained in the street.

With another bloody war cry, Sonic shot forward; a dark blue aurora surrounding him as he boomed through the air with lightning speed. Rarity was about to chase after him until she caught a sight of an unconscious stallion laying on the payment. She rushed to his aid; turning him over to his back and checking over his body…She gasped when she recognized this stallion.

It was Mr. Felix, his body scared and bruised beyond recognition.

With compassion sweeping over her, she tried to awake him by tapping his shoulder. The old stallion stirred, his eyes slowly opened.

"R…Rarity?" He coughed, so quite that only she could hear him.

She carefully levitated him and set him on her back; balancing him so he wouldn't fall.

"Stay with me, deer." She commanded him, "I'm taking you somewhere safe."

The God Father coughed painfully, his whole body in complete disarray.

"N-no." He whispered, slipping in and out of consciousness, "Leave me…Ms. Rarity…"

She looked back at him.

"I-I don't deserve to live," He coughed, "I've caused so much heart ache to so many ponies...I've lived my life to the fullest, live yours."

"…I'm not going to simply leave you here to die." She addressed him.

She began to gallop, the sores around her legs becoming numb knowing there's a life on her back. Mr. Felix simply laid on her back, completely bewildered.

"…Why?" He asked her.

She stopped, staring at the ground as her mind processed the question, "…I care." She simply answered.

The mobster didn't speak another word as she galloped through the street. Suddenly, a chariot pulled up in front of her and stopped. The doors swung open to reveal two dressed unicorns.

"Father!" They yelled.

Rarity immediately levitated him in, "Take this stallion somewhere safe and get far away from this place!"

They stared at her, seeing the stolen emerald inside her mouth. Before they could advance towards her, the God Father spoke up.

"L…Let her be," He spoke, "That…Emerald means nothing to me now."

They stared at him for a second, "You sure?"

"…Go."

They continued to stare at him for a second, then looked to Rarity and bowed before taking off; the ponies carrying to breaking off to a full gallop.

The white mare looked up and saw Sonic unleashing another beam down a street, crumbling buildings in his blinded rage. Suddenly, A large shadow passed over her; a sudden gush of wind blowing her mane and tail. When she looked to see what it was, she saw a large mechanical beast charging for that chariot; each step it took shook the ground. Rarity was shook when it jumped over her, but fine. While it was charging, she inspect it closer by squinting her eyes; curious of what animal was in it. Her eyes widen when she made out the machine's shape.

"...No way…An ursa minor?"

* * *

Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo were galloping down the chaotic street with a robotic solider chasing them. They cut a corner to another ally just in time to dodge a laser fire. They screamed to the top of their lungs, galloping as fast as their hooves can carry them.

"This is just what I always wanted!" Scootaloo shouted to the top of her lungs, "Galloping the streets of Fillydelphia with a killer robot chasing after us!"

They cut another corner to dodge another laser fired by the robot. They charged head on into the heat of town, laser fire and spells zooming over their heads. An explosion above them came close of impacting them.

"Where are we gonna go?" Applebloom shouted to the others, "We can't be runnin' like this forever!"

Suddenly, a large fiery explosion erupted in front of them; completely engulfing two small buildings in front of them. They looked up and saw something surrounded by a dark blue aurora.

"...Is that Sonic?" Scootaloo asked.

When they ran further down the street; a sudden sensation of fear and dread swept over them. Their throats began to dry; their hearts began to beat against their chest. Still running from the robot, they continued to gallop while staring at the figure above…His eyes suddenly shot open, revealing Sonic's blazing white eyes as he sneered at the street ahead of them. He reared his hands back and pushed forward, a deep and loud pulse booming.

"MOTHER OF CELESTIA!" Sweetie bell shouted.

They instantly jumped out of the way as a wide blue beam struck the ground. The fillies landed in a dark ally, and they watched on in horror as the devastating beam passed by them. Their sight was blinded by the bright flash. Just a second later, they heard a terrifying shriek from those robotic monsters…Then nothing at all.

They peaked their heads around the corner and felt their hearts stop by the sight. Where the machines once stood was replaced by ashes; a black trail covering the street with smoke seeping outward. Scootaloo looked up and saw Sonic floating above the carnage; letting out a blood curling screech as he boomed to another section of town.

"…Sonic?" She whimpered.

Suddenly, a stray robotic wasp caught glance of them while buzzing around a building. It fired a bright yellow sphere at her, and she zipped back just in time to dodge it. The wasp hovered its way towards their path, blocking their only exit. The three fillies cowered back as far as they could until their backs bumped against a wall.

"We're toast." Scootaloo whimpered, "We should have never come."

The wasp began to charge its shot.

"It's been uh pleasure working with ya two." Applebloom mumbled to them; covering her face with her hooves.

The machine took aim.

"…Scootaloo I used you're toothbrush without washing it!" Sweetie bell shouted.

"WHAT!?"

*BANG!*

They saw a large hammer lodged at the wasp head; sending it smashing down and exploding on impact. When the dust cleared, they saw Amy standing in front of them; picking up her hammer from the rubble.

"What are you fillies doing here!?" She shouted, "You three were supposed to be in Ponyville!"

"Yeeaa…supposedly," Scootaloo stared while scratching the back of her head.

They heard another explosion erupting on the street; sending a robot's head spinning towards them.

"Well…J-Just stick close and follow me!" She shouted, "I'm leading you three out of here! It's not safe!"

The three fillies followed the pink hedgehog out of the ally and to the open space.

* * *

"Just keep going straight!" The unicorn yelled at the stallions carrying the chariot as he clipped the first aid kit open, "Mr. Felix's mansion is just three miles ahead!"

The unicorn took out an ointment; squeezing it in his hooves and rubbing the most bruised parts of the God Father's body. The mobster wheezed in pain; his stomach and flank burning as if he was on fire.

"…Why did I…live in ignorance?" Mr. Felix choked out, "Why didn't I…See it before?"

"Father, just hang with us!" The unicorn yelled, "You're going to be fine!"

Suddenly, a bone chilling roar boomed outside the chariot; shaking the ground beneath them.

"What was that?" The unicorn asked.

His partner peeked out the back window and literary jumped back; his heart hitting his stomach as he thrashed his body around.

"GALLOP!" He shouted at the stallions, "GALLOP AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

The chariot took off in a full sprint, the carriers in front pushing the wagon as fast as they could.

"What did you see?" The unicorn treating his boss asked, wrapping another wad of bandage around his stomach.

Another vicious roar ripped through the chariot; making it tremble as it rolled down the dirt path.

"GALLOP FASTER!" The unicorn yelled as he peeked through the back window, "IT'S GAINING!"

"Where going as fast as we can!" One of the stallion huffed, his lungs hyperventilating.

Suddenly, the chariot's wheel struck a rock that blocked its path. The wagon began to wobble violently from side to side, then topple over. The unicorn that was treating the God Father thought fast and summoned a quick shield around him; blocking him from the flying debris as the chariot slammed on its side; cracking open with scraps of wood falling around them. The shield did its job of protecting the God Father from further injuries, but the two stallions inside found themselves scared and pierced by scraps of wood; laying on their sides as the scarce sunlight struck their face. The stallions that carried the chariot had their backs thrown out when it toppled over.

With the chariot busted wide open, Mr. Felix and the other ponies found themselves paralyzed; their bodies either too ached to move or broken all together. They looked up, and almost fainted when the creature that chased them stood right over them. It's head was just a couple of feet from them; it's metallic lips slowly seeping open to reveal its roles of sharp teeth. The robotic beast growled lowly; then roared as it stood on its two hind legs, ready to bring its weight down on them.

*CLING!*

The beast toppled backwards as a white slash suddenly appeared. The metallic monster stood back on its four legs, looking around frantically until it was struck again by another white slash; this time on the head. It was undamaged, but the slash violently jerked its head to the side...The beast saw a cyan pegasus crouched over, her extended wing shining pure white while her colorful mane and tail dramatically waved with the wind.

* * *

Shadow hurled another white shard as the guard teleported just in time to dodge the fiery blast. The trees that covered them above were on a blaze, fire and smoke surrounded as the Royal Guards hold out against the hedgehog as long as they could. It was a hopeless battle, even greatly outnumbering him proved to be nothing compared to sheer will and power. Some of their brothers were already slain, their bodies lying motionless on the ground with blood sipping out of their wounds.

"**CHAOS BLAST!**"

Shadow leapt high to the air and pushed his hands forward, summoning a yellow beam with green lightning arching around it. Two royal guards stood their ground as they tried to take aim at him while he was in the air, but before they could charge their horns; they were engulfed by a flash of energy. The two elites and a handful of guards watched in horror as the beam dissipate, revealing skeletons where the guards once stood.

The two elite charged their horns and fired a storm of lasers at Shadow as the others teleported behind him. With two chaos spears in his hands, he blocked the shots in rapid succession; his bright purple spears becoming nothing but a blur. The guards behind him butted their horns together and summoned a massive fire ball; pulsing it outward at the black hedgehog. With a sneer in his eye, he waited for the fire ball to be just inches from him; then jumped backwards while striking the inferno with his spear. The fire ball bounced backward; crashing right into the guards that summoned it. Their bodies lit ablaze, scorching them for several seconds before collapsing.

With his chaos spears still in hand, he hurled them at two guards with precise accuracy. One managed to teleport just in time to dodge it, but the other had the spear skewering his skull; killing him instantly. The only thing that stood in his way was the two elites and three lucky guards. Shadow turned around, his dark fur blending in to the fire and smoke behind him, his milky white eyes glimmering while his red pupils illuminated.

"It's like he's not even trying!" A guard shouted, "He'll kill us all if we keep this up."

The elites had just one chance to end him, just one chance to end his murderous rampage. But the risks involved were great…Very great.

"He's not leaving us with no other option!" An elite shouted through his helmet, "I want you three to hold him off as long as you can while we use the Last Resort!"

"That's suicide!" A guard shouted, charging his horn and aiming at the hedgehog, "You know how unstable the spell is!?"

"We know!" The elite shouted while butting horns with his partner, "It's our only chance of stopping him!"

The three guards stared at them with worried eyes; then glared back at Shadow with charged horns.

One summoned a magical charge around his body and galloped towards their threat; the hedgehog quickly side stepped, throwing a chaos spear at him but missing. He turned around and saw a barrage of red shots flying towards him. With an idea in mind, he blocked the shots with his chaos spears while backing up. Suddenly, Shadow teleported to the recovering guard that charged earlier; grabbing him by his wings and yanking him forward in the line of fire. The shots ripped him to shreds, dead just seconds after being grabbed. Using the body as a shield; Shadow pulsed it forward, ramming the two guards and slamming them over to their sides. While they were down, Shadow teleported to one and struck him in the head with a chaos spear. When the other stood, he teleported away from him and reared his two spears.

"**CHAOS SLASH!**"

He swung his two spears outward, a dark slash zipping ahead of him. Before the guard could teleport out of the way, he was sliced in half horizontally; also cutting several trees behind him. The attack only took just a second to execute. When Shadow turned his attention to the two elites, he saw a white light radiating from their horns; then suddenly found himself engulfed by it.

* * *

Applejack lassoed another robotic wasp around its waist and yanked it down; jumping around and bucking it's head clean off. Knuckles leapt to the air and punched a flying wasp in the chest, sending it shooting backwards and exploding against a pack of flying robots. They just kept coming though, slowly gaining on the two fighters and closer to Tails and Twilight; who were still recovering.

"It's like I kill one and three of them take its place!" Knuckles shouted, punching an abdomen clean off a wasp's body.

Applejack lassoed one of the flying creatures and spun her body in a circle, swirling the robotic wasp helplessly and simply letting go when it gained enough momentum. Another explosion erupted shortly afterwards, "Just hang in there, sugarcube!"

Meanwhile in the back of the room, Fluttershy were looming over the two; coaxing and treating the two with a nearby med pack. They were already untied, but were too weak to even stand.

"Must…Fight…"

Tails was struggling to stand to his feet, but was quickly stopped by the pale pegasus.

"No, no, no, no Tails. You need to let your body rest."

"I can't…Just sit here!" The fox shouted.

Knuckles and Applejack jumped just in time to dodge a laser shot from above. Spike saw his chance when a robotic wasp flew just a little too low to the ground. He leapt, mounting it as the mechanical bug took off from the ground and into the crowd in a panic. Spike held his two claws out and breathed fire into them; igniting them in a vibrant green flame as he slashed the wasp's back viciously. With his legs balanced on its back, he jumped off while the wasp clashed to the ground; bursting in green flames then into ashes. While in the air, he clanged to another wasp and slashed its back; sending it toppling to the ground as Spike leapt leaped off. He repeated this process to several wasps; some unluckily wobbling to a pack and exploding, taking several out at once. Twilight, with the ring removed from her horn and unrestrained; watched her little assistant fighting the crowd of robots with his bear claws…She would never let him in a fight, just the thought of the baby dragon being in any kind of fight was simply traumatizing to the mare. But deep down inside; while watching his assistant slash a robotic wasp before it could fire a laser on Knuckles, she was strangely proud of him. He was protecting his friends, and he's willing to put himself on the line to fight the swam off…And doing a dang good job of it.

Little by little, with Spike on the front lines while Knuckles and Applejack chipping in for support; the swarm slowly began to die down. Eventually, and strangely; the rest fled at once, flying towards one direction of the crumbling city. When they were sure none would return, they ran towards Tails and Twilight's side.

"Twilight!" Spike yelled, running towards her and hugging her by the waist, "Are you O.K? How badly are you hurt? Are you-"

Twilight held him back, "I'm fine, Spike…You were so brave out there, I'm so proud of you."

Knuckles stood by Tails and lowered himself, letting him lean on his shoulder.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

Tails almost tripped when he put pressure on his feet; wincing in pain, but while using the echidna as support; he was able to limp.

"…We need da go outside and assist Amy and the others." Applejack said to them while looking outside, seeing laser shots flying outside.

Fluttershy knelt down and supported Twilight to her hooves, almost carrying her, "Um…We'll catch up with you, just give us a little time to catch up."

With everyone agreeing, Applejack, Knuckles bolting outside; throwing themselves in the line of fire. Spike chose to stay back; igniting his claws and staying right by Twilight's side, ready to tear any metal that dared to approach her.

* * *

The injured mobster watched on as the colorful pegasus performed another nose dive at the mechanical beast. A sudden dark flash illuminated when she struck its neck, a white slash blinding the mobsters just for a second before regaining sight. The machine was knocked to the floor, but no mark was made. The pegasus made another slash on him, knocking it to its side. The mobsters looked closely if any damage was done on it…Nothing.

A earth quaking roar rumbled through the air as the machine stood back to its paws. It reared on its two back legs, swinging wildly as the pegasus tried to home in on it. She flew back just in time to avoid a fatal slam. Her breaths became heavy; she's been fighting this beast for nearly thirty minutes and haven't even put a dent on it.

"(pant, pant) You just won't go down. Will you?" She smirked, finding a bit of pleasure fighting the abominable machine, "I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures."

With a flap of her wings, she instantly took off to the skies; leaving behind stray white feathers. She flew up, flying as high as she could; beyond the puffy clouds and black smoke. With her normal wing tucked in and her other wing extended outward, she began to nose dive towards her target; spinning her body rapidly as she penetrated the smoke and clouds below her. While speeding towards her target, vapor began to spin around her; a clear barrier forming in front of her. The drop greatly increased her speed nonstop until a sudden boom echoed through the air. A colorful wave pushed outward as a rainbow trail shot trailed from behind. Her spinning became nothing but a blur, the rainbow trail she left behind twisting itself. The air in front of her began to twist itself like a drill; enlarging itself as she charged towards the robotic beast.

*CRASH!*

She hit the robot at full force, hitting him square on the side as it flew several meters away from the impact as a sickening boom shattered the mobster's eardrums. The beast weighed tons, but it soared like it was an everyday kickball. The pegasus crashed to the ground; bruises covering her body from the impact of the attack. The trick she did sure drained her of her strength…But boy was it worth it!

She looked up and saw the mechanical robot lying on the ground; several meters away from where she was at, almost a speck from where she was at. Rainbow tried to make heads or tails of what it was as she stared at it; it reminded her too much of an ursa minor back in Ponyville, its body build surely resembled it. From her view point, she looked back and finally saw the ponies she saved from that monster. Her eyes widen when she realized it was Mr. Felix, along with the unicorns that persecuted Twilight and Tails. She tried to stand on her hooves, but her body was too badly bruised to even let her move. Suddenly, she heard something, something distant, something moving. She looked forward; her mouth gaping when she saw the cause of the disturbance.

The machine was standing itself back up.

"H…How?" She asked herself.

On its four paws, it slowly approached the cyan pegasus; its metallic teeth snarling as it stood over her. Not a single scratch on could be seen on it, even the very place she impacted didn't even leave as so much as a dent. It raised its paws in the air, ready to strike them down as it roared.

With pain screaming through her body, she flapped her wings; pushing herself backwards as the machine brought its appendages down. It looked up; seeing its target flapping frantically away. With one long drag on the ground, it charged.

Suddenly, as Rainbow was trying to get away from the machine; a blue ball suddenly struck the beast with sheer force, sending the beast tumbling backwards, but unharmed. Rainbow squint her eyes and saw Sonic standing before the machine. He charged again, this time jumping in the air and forming itself to a ball. A dark blue aurora formed around him when he charged towards his target. A violent explosion erupted when he struck it; sending the machine back even further.

Rainbow was about to cheer, but…Something was wrong. She didn't know why, but she felt a sudden sensation of panic taking over her, like her mind and instinct was telling her to run for her life. The machine stood back to its feet and reared up, ready to swipe at him…Then he began to float in midair; not an energy charging float when he was facing Shadow, but floating like he was possessed.

He zipped to its side, throwing his hands forward as a sudden burst of energy shot forward. It boomed against the beast, scorching against its thick armor. It was the first actual damage actually done to the machine.

Still blinded by an unkindled rage; he zipped to the robot's face and drew his fist back, a blue flame bursting inside his hand as he punched the side of its head. He drew its other hand back and began to repeatedly beat it until he gave one final punch to its forehead. It fell backwards, deep dents embedded on the machine's head. With a screeching roar, it reared its paw back and swiped at the hedgehog.

Sonic simply grabbed it as if it was nothing.

He constricted his hand when he grabbed that paw, crushing the armor plate that protected it. With another war cry, he charged and head butted the machine; sending it several feet backwards as it crashed on its back. A gaping hole was left on its stomach, a countless stream of sparks flying outward like blood. Sonic leapt in the air again, throwing its hands forward as chaos energy began to charge in his palms.

Before the machine had a chance to stand up, a bright blue beam engulfed it; earth and dirt kicking up in the air as the beam concentrated on that one area. The machines cries and roars were drowned out by the booming noise of the blast. After several intense seconds, the beam finally died down…Rainbow saw a knocked out ursa minor in its place, every trace of metal disintegrated. For the first time, the cyan pegasus saw the eyes of Sonic…Blazing white, his fur darken and pulsing. Fear took hold of her, even if she could move; her body was gripped by his presence. His wondering eyes looked until he saw the God Father as well as the two persecutors lying helplessly on the ground. With his eyes blazing, he dashed to them and grabbed Mr. Felix by the throat, holding him up and cutting off his air supply. The stallion's body was limp, if the unicorns didn't see his lungs softly pumping; they would have thought he was already dead.

"**I thought I finished you!" **He shouted, his demonic voice cracking in disappointment and anger, "**You're going to learn what it means to suffer! You hurt my friends, I'LL HURT YOU!**"

"NOOOOO!"

Suddenly, something rammed to Sonic's side; making him drop mobster and stagger a couple of feet away. The raged hedgehog gave out a war cry, holding his hands in front of him and ready to blast whoever dared to oppose him. Rainbow watched on in disbelief and horror…It was Rarity that charged into him. If Sonic didn't see her, he would have blast her at that second.

"This is not you, Sonic! You will never kill anyone!" She shouted at him, boldly holding her stance against him even though every fiber of he being is screaming for her to run.

"**He has every right to die!**" He roared; crackles of electricity coursing through his body, "**I'll make him suffer for hurting my friends, he and everyone with him!**"

Even with all the courage the unicorn had, she couldn't help but take a couple of steps back. Mr. Felix, with the so little life he had left; looked up and saw the mare standing between him and the abomination.

"You're no worse than what they are!" She shouted, "You're going to take their lives just to get revenge!?"

Mass of energy began to form in his palms; a malevolent smile stretching across his lips, "**Looks that way, don't it!?"**

He began to slowly approach, smashing his hands together with small arks of dark blue lightning shooting outward, "**MOVE!**"

Rarity stood her ground while the hedgehog slowly approaching her, "I won't let you kill!"

"**You stand with them, you treacherous snake!?**"

She briefly looked back, seeing the two unicorns weakly looming over their boss and trying to coax him to stay awake. She may now know Mr. Felix is a murderer, she may know he devalues life more than anypony she knew. But even after he broke every law in the book, there was good in him…She saw it.

"As I may know that these stallions are crooks. Murders that purge for any kind of loot they can get their hands on, stallions that backstab their own brothers for their own selfish intentions, liars to live in a life of luxury," She looked back and sneered the mobsters she was protecting, "Even if their hearts were sold to the devil…Good still dwells in them."

Rainbow, still bruised from the impact of her spinning attack; looked on in disbelief as her white friend charged her horn and pointed it towards him, "You will have to get through me first, my dear." She said to him.

In that moment, he hesitated. Those stallions deserve to die, nothing could right this wrong more than their deaths. Rarity has to know who these stallions were; killers, thieves, liars…Why defend them at all? Why try to save their lives?

"…**They tortured our friends and YOU'RE STANDING BY THEM?!**"

"As less sense it makes to you, Sonic" She sighed, closing her eyes when his words pricked her heart, "…Yes…"

Sonic stood at that spot for several seconds, disbelieving that his friend is standing between them and judgment. With his unquenched anger still roaring inside of him, he began to draw energy from his two emeralds; his spikey fur illuminating pitch black darkness.

"**IF YOU WISH TO DIE WITH THEM…SO BE IT!**"

In one swift motion, he raised his hands in the air; power building around him as he readied himself to deliver judgment. The ground began to shake, stray pebbles and rocks floating in midair. Rarity discharged whatever attack she charged, the magical ball simply shot around him; like a small asteroid shooting around a planet. Sonic had his attack charge, blinded by rage, his mind possessed with obsession of revenge…He was about to bring it all crashing down until something suddenly grabbed on to him; two hooves wrapping themselves around his stomach. Sonic looked down to see what was trying to stop them...He saw colorful hair blocking his bottom view. Hesitation hit him again, just stopping him from unleashing his stored energy.

"STOP, SONIC!" She shouted at him, embracing him even closer, "PLEASE…stop!"

She began to choke up, tears running down her cheeks as she pressed her head against his stomach.

"Revenge will accomplish nothing!" She pressed on, trying to fight back her sorrow, "You're becoming something horrible! I want to see those stallions pay as much as you do, but it's not going to be done by a killer!"

Sonic completely froze as the pegasus began to cry…The rocks around him began to settle back down, his dark illumination fading.

"I know Twilight and Tails don't deserve it. No one deserves to be tortured," She continued, her throat beginning to dry, "Revenge won't take back what's been done; revenge won't right the wrong they've done...Revenge will never quench your anger."

His terrifying presence began to fade from him. Rainbow buried her muzzle against him.

"Let go of your grudge…" She cried, "Don't become what you always fought."

Rarity and the mobsters looked on as the pegasus continued to embrace the hedgehog with all of her might. Suddenly, he embraced her back; tightly pulling her in by his arms. He dropped to his knees, his eyes slowly dimming back to its original state to reveal his green pupils…He let out a long cry, not holding anything back as streams of tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'M SORRY!" He screamed out loud, "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

He couldn't support himself anymore as he chanted those words. Rarity watched on, the display of affection continuing for several long minutes; almost felt like an hour. She eventually trotted to him, rubbing her muzzle against his cheek.

"We all have demons, darling," She almost whispered, "We can only tame them by the choices we make."

The stayed huddled together while the war within the city began to tame down…Eventually, they heard the last laser shot before a sudden silence swept the open field.

* * *

**One hour later**

Knuckles and everyone else with him were exhausted, fought with every breath they had when they were defending every citizen they could. The city was in smoke, buildings and markets either burned or in complete rubbles. Scrap metal littered the street, not a single block had at least a small pile of scrap lying on the road or the sidewalk; ponies that were taking cover in the buildings slowly poked their heads out and saw their beloved city in complete ruins. Some of those streets had a long trail of ash and scattered flames from Dark Sonic's blast.

Now, the heroes were united on a dirt road leading out of the city. It was relatively quiet, though; Sonic was still recuperating from his breakdown. He was leaning against a tree while staring at the ground, holding the emerald that Rarity stole. Even after a full hour, grief and regret still weighed down his shoulders. They were a band of Royal Guards talking among each other, and he felt a painful ting at his heart when he heard that some of the ponies died when a powerful blast swept through the street. Amy would normally try to cheer him up, but…What could she do to ease his guilt?

The only ponies that were talking was the God Father and Rarity; The mobster made somewhat of a recovery; not able to stand but not threatening to slip into unconsciousness either. Twilight and Tails accompanied them.

"Again, I cannot express my regret of hurting you two," Mr. Felix sorrowfully mumbled, "I wish things could have been different."

No matter how many times he apologized, they will always hold resentment against the stallion and his executioners. They can still feel the electricity jolting their bodies, and they will always feel it.

"...It was just a misunderstanding." was Twilight's only reasonable response.

The mobster turned his gaze to the hedgehog, who was several feet from him, "My deepest and most humble apologies to you, Sonic. If I have been reasonable, most of these events would have never happened."

The hedgehog made a quick eye contact with him then simply nodded; returning his gaze to the ground. Rarity trotted a little closer to him, but took care to keep a little space.

"Mr. Felix…Even though I am great full of you letting me live in your mansion; I'm still disgusted of whom you are. You had a chance to live your life, and you chose to take others'."

The Royal Guards began to carefully levitate him.

"I understand," He said to her, "But let me take this opportunity to thank you, Ms. Rarity."

The mare's ears perked up. He thought for a second, trying to put his thoughts into words.

"You have shown me life from a whole different perspective. For all these years, I only thought of myself. I was the only thing that mattered to me when I was a fowl, a colt, and just hours ago. Now, I'm beginning to understand the values of life and what it really means to treasure it…Thank you."

The Guards began to carry him off to their carriage, locking him securely inside along with the two unicorns. By a deep yell, the carriers began to trot along the dirt road. Rarity watched on as the guards began to charge their horns, then with a flick; the carriage disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Things began to cheer up just a bit when Sonic and the others began to hit the road. With the third emerald obtained, they were ready to get back to Ponyville and begin to make plans to find the next emerald. The group felt a little more comfortable talking, and it was the usual. Sonic and Rainbow Dash talking side by side, even though the discussion was a bit stretched between sentences. Tails found it a bit more comfortable to talk to Twilight…When she tried to tell the fox her flank size in a cleaver matter to make it look like she was just giving him information about her dresses; he instantly cut her off by talking about the briefing when they got back. Knuckles and Applejack were talking about the apple farm, cutting jokes so vulgar that it made Fluttershy deeply blush. The cutie mark crusaders were moping while following from behind; they were going to be in SO much trouble to disobeying.

And the worst of all...They sill haven't gotten their cutie marks for their courageous act!

...For Amy, there was just one matter she needed to address.

"Oh, Raritiiieee!" She sweetly called.

The mare looked back and saw the pink hedgehog drawing her hammer out, "Uh; Yes, Sweetie?"

She dangerously approached, lightly tapping her deadly weapon on her hand, "You owe someone one hundred bits…You got a debt to pay, you thief!"

Rarity began to trot faster, "I'm sorry, but I don't have the bits right now; if you wait I can-"

"UNACCEPTABLE!"

The mare broke off in a full fledge gallop as Amy gave chase with her hammer pulled back to her side. Spike, with a chest puffed out to represent a warrior; stood in the hedgehog's way with his little arms outstretched. The little dragon was just about to yell something courageous until something red flew over his head.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, MY LADY!"

Spike spun around and saw Knuckles holding Rarity; Amy knocked the little dragon out the way and swung, missing the echidna by a mile as he leapt backwards. Knuckles landed on top of a tall rock while holding the lady, a wide trollish smirk spread across his lips.

"Stay back!" He shouted, pointing at a FURIOUS Amy below, "For I, Knuckles the Echidna, will save Ms. Rarity from the abomination that dares to cause harm."

"YOU GET DOWN HERE YOU LITTLE-"

She hurled her hammer at him, but missed widely as Knuckles jumped down with Rarity in his arms. The weapon continued to soar, going on for several meters before finally dropping...The throw was meant to knock someone out!

Now with no weapon to whack him with, she helplessly chased him with flailing arms; screaming mad as the smirking Echidna ran effortlessly from her. Rarity looked up and saw her 'hero' looking down with a somewhat of a charming smile. Normally, she would have jumped off and ruthlessly slam against the rocks and dirt for handling her in such a rude matter.

But...Why ruin the fun?

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her hooves around his neck, clearing her throat to get into character.

"Oh, thank you Knuckles!" She playfully cheered as he sat her down, "I was so helpless and defenseless when that 'thing' Attacked me. You my hero, my brave knight!"

"As long as my love lingers in this fiery night," Knuckles played along, thinking on top of his head of epic things to say when a hero saves a damsel in distress, "My marshmallow will never be harmed!"

...Now he took this time to run before HE became a damsel in distress. Rarity chased after him, but was quietly giggling while doing so. She began to see the fun behind his antics, and felt no shame taking in the guilty pleasure.

The group looked on, trying to suppress giggles as they saw Knuckles being violently pulsed against a rock. The echidna shrugged it off, laughing as he took of down the road. He took worst hits than that, but he knew she was more than capable to make him squeal in pain.

Every mare and creature may have been laughing, but there was just one certain cowpony that wasn't laughing at all while watching on. Applejack deeply sighed, staring disappointingly at the ground as she trotted on. She had Applebloom carrying a apple flavored pie she herself bought at a store...It looked like she'll be only sharing it with her family when she returned.

* * *

The Royal Guards opened their eyes after they discharged their Last Resort...The burning stopped, the smoke froze in the air, the burning leaves that fell upon the ground suddenly froze in mid air. No sound was made, movement around them completely halted. Soft and gentle ripples appeared around them...Time itself has been distorted. They checked over their own body, relieved that not a single limb was missing while casting the powerful spell.

When they scanned their environment, they didn't see the black and red striped hedgehog anywhere; not in front of them, not behind them, not on their sides, absolutely nowhere to be found.

"I think that did it," One of the elites said, his voice echoing, "I hope we didn't damage anything else when we performed this spell."

"We'll have to explain to the princess of our actions, though." The other said, "Even though this has only an immediate range, there's a still a chance we'll damage the space-time continum...Or whatever the heck they call it."

"They'll understand. If we did any damage, the princesses can repair it. I'm just finally glad we finally got rid of him...He was insane."

They were just about to deactivate the spell until a dark light illuminated in front of them. The guards shield their eyes until the sudden blackness dulled, and suddenly heard footsteps in front of them. When they opened their eyes...They trembled back.

"Th...That's impossible!" The elite shouted.

Shadow was walking towards them with three Chaos Emeralds circling around him. A smirk escaped his lips.

"Surprised?...Don't be."

He jumped high in the air, his three emerald spinning around him as massive power and energy coarse through his body. He curled himself to a ball and slammed right in the middle of them. A violent explosion erupted, covering the two guards in sparks and fire.

* * *

Discord was watching from affar, sitting on a makeshift chair with a glass of lemonade floating by him. This has surely been a spetacular show; fire, destruction, simply pure chaos his twisted mind have came to adore since the beginning of time...Was a little dissapointing at the end, though; one second he saw the two elites charging their horns with a powerful spell, the next second he saw them laying over dead with the grumpy hedgehog looming over them. He didn't see what happed to the two guards...Whatever happened, though; they suely weren't getting back up.

He slithered himself over to him, and almost immeditally notice a strong sense of energy radiating off of him. Discord then noticed three shining emerald floating around him. He thought he would be a little happy of his victory, but he just stood there; staring at the bodies laying around him. True to his nature, Discord teleported to his side holding pom-poms, a hat with two soda drinks taped to its side, and wearing a shirt that read 'Shadow's number 1!'.

"You're truly a spectacular warrior!" Discord cheered, "Even I have a hard time dealing with the elites thousands of years ago and you took them out like they were nothing!"

The pom-poms disappeared and was replaced with a large golden trophy with Shadow standing on top, smiling widely and holding a helmet over his head...He offered it to the hedgehog, but he just ignored him; standing completely still while walking over to a dead body.

"Common, Shadow!" Discord continued, "Aren't you happy you've won?"

Shadow completely ignored his rant...For several minutes, he walked from one body to the other; staring at the ground with his mind deep in thought.

"...These guards don't deserve this." He mumbled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Discord asked, completely baffled by his statement, "They chose to die by the princesses; this is exactly what they deserved."

Shadow looked up and sneered at him, his slit eyes staring deep within Discord's consciousness. The draconequus felt his scales shiver; so much power was radiating from this hedgehog. Fear was a very rare emotion for him, and for the first time ever since his second imprisonment; fear was all over on him...He could take him on in a fight if he wanted to.

"...You're right." Shadow shook his head, "They chose to live by the sword, they died by it."

Shadow teleported out of the jungle, standing on the outskirts while staring at the horizon. Canterlot could be seen in plain view; the extravagant palace and watch towers looming over the city. Discord teleported by him, it can be rather annoying tracking the hedgehog's location. An image of Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy flashed through his head, his once only and trusted comrades; tricked by these two monarchs to hold their own power. Through his diluted eyes, he can still see the city on fire, black smoke whirling above it...Shadow growed at the very thought of those two alicorns.

"I'm ready." The hedgehog growed.

Discord's mind just malfunctioned at that statement, "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to make those two finally pay for what they have done."

The draconequus was about to say something until a burst of energy swept over him. Shadow was drawing energy from his emeralds, his dark fur slightly illuminating. Discord has never been more afraid of this hedgehog than ever.

"I'm going to finally fulfill my purpose."

* * *

_Author's notes_

_...FINALLY FINISHED THIS FREAKIN' CHAPTER!_

_I tell you, I never worked so hard on one chapter in my life. So much material to keep up, so much to type, so much to edit. Even a research paper wasn't this bad...This chapter was twenty pages long! Still, for the sake of entertainment, I will push on._

_Let me know what you think; any problems let me know...If you hate this chapter let me know...If you love this chapter let me know. I feed on criticism._

_Deadline: again, one or two weeks. The next chapter shouldn't be too bad._

_Signing out...My prayers are with you all!_

_Harry_


	23. Chapter 20- To Kill a Goddess

_Author's notes_

_I have been waiting to write this section for a looooong time…I had this planned since the prologue, and have been building up to this moment; The Ultimate Life Form vs. the gods of the sun and moon, Chaos vs. Harmony, the long period of conflict about to be resolved. Now the time has come to prove their power…Only one will come out on top._

_Grab some popcorn and a can of Dr. Pepper, it's going to be a wild ride!_

* * *

_But first some words from our commentary…Because your voice matters._

_Sniper red: I know you and everyone else was a little disappointed with the mobsters, but…I found that to be the best route of that section. Rainbow may have been angry at the God Father and his henchmen, but she didn't really have time to attend to them. When she got out of that room, she had to fight the robotic Ursa Minor and just right after that rescue Sonic from himself. Besides, the God Father is in custody of the Royal Guards if you read back; they'll deal with him._

_Olivia : I would call that a coincidence._

_Iliekbuttsex: Yep! This is the next chappy, my friend! XD_

_Psychochiken: Thank you for your voice…I read your profile, and I'm going to use my statics to speak out._

_I've been bullied too when I was in school, and let me tell every single one of you; it hurts…I shared a couple of stories on my profile._

_Putting the story aside just for just a moment, let me take this time to say that you are not alone. There are kids and parents out there just like you fighting the same problem, and they're not going to rest until every single student understand the consequences of bullying. But even with the rallies, the speeches, the meetings, bullying will not stop. Teachers can't stop it, principals can't stop it, and God knows that the school board and every government branch can't stop it…The only person that can stop bullying is YOU._

_If you're being bullied, don't stand in silence; speak up! Talk to teachers, talk to the principal, talk to your own parents, talk to the school's councilor, talk to anybody you can get for help…I know that officials and staff are prone to failure. If that's the case, shrug off the damages done and press onwards. If someone is slamming you against a locker, shrug it off and press onwards. If someone is sending an offensive text message concerning you, shrug it off and press onwards. If you have to get on a bus and put up with insults, punches, kicks, and betrayal of your own friends just so they can save themselves from a looming crowd; Shrug it off and press onwards. They can cuss you out, beat you, and just about every inhuman thing the human imagination can conjure, but simply know this. No matter what happens, they can never break you. The worst thing you can do is simply quit…If you quit, they have won. _

_If you see someone else being bullied, stand between them and the victim; stand against the evil that's oppressing your brother or sister. Make sure you stand by them every step of the way, share the suffering together and brace the storm together, because every storm never last an eternity._

"_More than that, we rejoice in our sufferings, knowing that suffering produces endurance, and endurance produces character, and character produces hope." Romans 5: 3-4 ESV_

_School only last for a couple of years or so. Death is eternal._

* * *

_Now, with giant red curtains rolled back and a film playing…Enjoy._

* * *

During a cloudy day in a little town that's been established on the outskirts of Las Pegasus. A lone stallion was making a long wondering journey to a parent's house while carrying a yellow folder in his mouth, his light armor gently clanking as it brushed against his body. Stars and stripes were plastered on his chest, a fine solider he is; outranking most of his brothers and Captain Shinning Armor's most trusted commander. He was given an assignment all have prayed to never do during their career.

With a very deep sigh and a weary heart, he knocked on the front door; waiting for several nerve wrecking second until the door finally pulled open. A mare greeted him, surprised to have somepony as recognized as him pay a visit.

"…Can I help you?" She politely asked.

"I'm Commander Green Star," He simply answered, knowing he can't sugar coat this in any way, "I need to have a word with you."

Confused, she stepped aside and let the built stallion trot in. A small gray colt, maybe no older than seven; was sitting on a couch enjoying a carton of orange juice. His brown mane was cut short, but his tail pooled behind him; not being touched by any kind of sharp instrument. When he saw the commander taking off his hat, he immediately hopped off the couch to let him sit. His mother took a seat on a wooden chair in front of him…Even with his rough façade, she can tell he was nervous; despair and grief clearly visible on his face.

"I-I don't know how to break this to you, mam." He began. Even after going through rigorous military training, just simply speaking was becoming too much to bear. He remained silent, his eyes wondering to the floor.

"Yes?" She asked nervously.

With another long sigh, he looked up; staring her dead in the eye, "…You husband is dead."

The commander could hear the mare's heart tearing itself apart, "What?"

He stood up and gave her the papers, sitting back down with front hooves supporting his head. The colt standing beside them just stared at him, his mind completely shocked.

"He was…In a retrieval mission in the Leafy Jungle just this morning," He explained, not even daring himself to look up, "I just got report that there's been attack on our search party; just a handful of survivors managed to escape with their lives. An investigation team arrived and found your husband stabbed in the chest by some kind of glowing shard…He was long gone before we could save him."

The mare began to choke up, dropping the papers to the floor carelessly.

"I'm so sorry," The commander continued; this is one task no guard should ever have to carry, "He was a brave solider, always putting his brothers ahead of himself."

The mare broke down, her knees hitting the floor as she fell forward from her seat. Tear after tear soaking the document, the room drowned by the mother's loud crying. The commander simply stood up from his seat and walked to the door; there's nothing else he could do. The little colt followed him, his eyes becoming wet.

"Y-You're lying!"

The commander opened the door and walked through, shutting his eyes as he closed the door with a click.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

He scratched on the door in front of him with his hooves, helplessly trying to get through as the knob was two body lengths above him, impossible for him to reach. His mother stood up and slowly walked over to her only son, barely able to speak as she wrapped her hooves around him in a tight embrace.

"HE'S LYING, MOMMA! DADDY'S NOT DEAD! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

His mother held him closer as he continued to scream from the top of his longs…At that moment, the colt completely broke down, his body going limp as he cried out loud with tears soaking his cheeks.

"DAAADIIEEE!"

* * *

Celestia and Luna were sitting on their thrones with stacks of paper floating in front of them. They just got word that Fillydelphia came under attack just an hour ago, and they've been having to sign and approve policies frantically to give the city whatever aid needed. If this was a small town it wouldn't be a problem; since the only official she had to speak to was the mayor and maybe with the town's law enforcement, but with a metropolis like Fillydelphia, so many departments and ruling government bodies that one city that's it's impossible to address just the mayor.

"If my guards weren't so outstretched of finding that one emerald," Celestia frustratingly mumbled while signing a bill with her magic, "I would have that man in chains by now."

Suddenly, a letter appeared in front of her in a puff of green flames. She immediately inscrolled and read it, sighing in relief as she wrote a reply.

"Sonic has found the third emerald." She happily announced, "Right in the mist of Fillydelphia."

"This is good," Luna commented, "Shadow only has two and Sonic has three…That only leaves two left to be discovered, and our guards are homing in on the sixth emerald."

The double doors in front of them rushed open; Captain Shining Armor galloped frantically to them and quickly knelt.

"You're highnesses! We must evacuate you two to the bunkers!"

"What's the situation?" Celestia asked the captain as the princesses stood to their hooves, "Another attack by Dr. Eggman?"

"No, you're highness!" He shouted, "It's HIM!"

* * *

Several guards threw themselves towards the mad hedgehog as he wildly thrust his chaos spears in his immediate surroundings. Every guard that came near was sliced, blood gushing from their stomachs and chest as they hit the ground. Citizens and nobles ran for their lives, several guards already lying in a pool of gore on the streets and rooftops. Shadow was just at the palace gates, several white coated towers and buildings looming over him as he progressed through countless of guards. Several elites and unicorns took positions in the watch towers, pointing their horns at the rampaging hedgehog below.

"READY!" An elite shouted.

Every guard at the windows pointed their horns at him.

"FIRE!"

All at once, they discharged; Dozens upon dozens of small red beams streaming forward at Shadow; hitting him at every direction. Immediately, the hedgehog jumped up and curled his arms and legs in; a clear red shield covering him in midair. The lasers hit the shield in every direction, not a spot on it wasn't covered by a laser shot. Electricity began to shoot from it as Shadow began shaking inside, then suddenly; the shield shot outwards in a violent pulse. Guards that were unlucky to be near him were blown away; hurled against walls and buildings with a sickening crack. With the laser shot repealed, Shadow teleported before they had a chance to fire again.

"Sir, he teleported!" A unicorn asked while searching from above.

"Keep your eyes peeled!" The elite shouted at him, "He could reappear anywhere!"

Suddenly, he and the more guards in the room hear a ping echo in the room. They instantly looked around, knowing that distinct sound from anywhere…He was somewhere in the room, waiting for the right time to strike.

"I-I-I don't see him!" A guard shouted, trying not to panic as he charged his horn.

"Keep it together, stallion!" The elite shouted at him, "We're going to-"

They suddenly heard a guard's last scream before he dropped to the floor. When they spun around, they saw him lying in a pool of blood with a chaos spear stuck in his head.

"We have a pony down!" One shouted.

"I said keep it together!" The elite shouted again, the other three beginning to get nervous. No matter how much they looked, they couldn't find him, "We're not going to let that thing get the better of us!"

It wasn't even a second until a black blur zipped across the room, hitting a guard and slamming him against a wall. They looked and saw a guard's body slumped against a wall, his stomach crushed; the concrete and steel wall behind him dented beyond repair.

"Uh, k-keep it together!" The elite shouted again, shaking in his steel boots, "W-w-we just need to keep together! Keep it together I say!"

The elite and the only guard in the room began to circle the room, determined to stay at their post and take this hedgehog down-

*SHING!*

A chaos spear suddenly struck in the middle of them, missing the guards by inches.

"I…I can't take this!" The guard shouted.

"Wait!"

The guard galloped to the door with his life, pulsing it open and rushing to the hallway. The elite watched on in fury that this coward would abandon his mission until a yellow beam suddenly consumed the hallway, roaring by the room and disintegrating the only escaping guard…The elite began to panic, hyperventilating as he swiftly turned his head to every direction in a vain attempt of finding him. Seconds turned into minutes, every sound that came through the walls made him jump.

"Sh-show yourself, you coward!" The elite shouted at nothing, "…Please."

The guard has been wondering around for a minute and still didn't see him. He kept looking around in a state of sheer terror, slowly backing himself to the open window. Suddenly, a pinkish flash popped in front of him.

"Get away from me!"

The elite shot a fire ball, but were quickly retaliated by a swat of a chaos spear. Shadow emerged from the darkness, sneering at the lone elite as he slowly stepped closer to him.

"…Have a nice trip."

Shadow threw his hands forward and blast him clean out the window.

* * *

The guards outside watched in horror as an elite fell helplessly to the ground, hitting the ground with a sickening clank by his armor. An elite called his stallions together into a tight bunch, butting their horns together and taking aim at the watch tower.

"FIRE!"

Their horns glowed and a wide and violent pulse boomed outward. It struck the tower at full force, shaking the ground as it slowly leaned to one side.

"FIRE!"

The group fired again, this time knocking the tower to the street below. The building crumbled to a cloud of dust, rubble and debris flying through the air. The guards heard a sudden ting in front of them, but blinded by the dust flying in the air.

"**CHAOS SLASH!**"

A dark-purple slash suddenly shot out of the debris, zooming just right over their heads and crashing into three watch towers behind them; slicing them clean off then several houses behind them. Before any of them had a chance to move, the building came crashing down on top of them; crushing all who were unlucky enough to cast a teleportation spell. Shadow leapt out of his cover and headed straight for the palace. The steel gate that has stood between Royalty and the common for thousands of years fell like a pile of bricks when he thrust his palms forward.

* * *

"You're majesties!" Captain Armor pleaded, bowing his head in respect, "The few guards that managed to escape from his grasp say that he's more powerful than Discord himself! If he manages to defeat you two, Equestia will fall!"

Celestia's sincere and kind gaze didn't flinch an inch as the Captain pleaded for them to retreat to the panic rooms with the rest of her staff. Luna kept her eyes upon the double doors, eyes blazing and sparks of magic flickering from her horn.

"It's the lives of your men that I'm concern for." Celestia addressed him, putting a kind hoof on his shoulder, "I want you to order the Royal Guards to retreat to the panic rooms underground."

His eyes widen in shock, "but-"

"He's our problem, Shining Armor." Celestia spoke, "I don't want to see any more casualties by the hands of this creature."

The captain deeply sighed. The palace walls began to tremble as a loud blast erupted.

"That's an order."

Shining Armor stood, with his head still bowed before the princess, "At you're command, you're majesty."

An elite galloped as fast as he could to the Royal Court, metal clanking respectively on the title floor as he pulsed the double doors open. He saw hundreds of guards standing by, spears ready and horns charged for the looming threat that was to come. To his surprise, Celestia and Luna were still seated to their thrones with Captain Shining Armor sitting by them.

"Shadow has infiltrated the palace gate!" The elite shouted to his superiors.

Shining Armor galloped to him, "Order your men to retreat to the panic rooms underground."

"...But-"

"Now!" He shouted.

Not questioning his commander any further, he knelt down and charged his horn; emitting a weak invisible pulse that covered the entire city. The hundreds of guards that stood in the room began to gallop to the stairs leading underground. The door flew open, more guards and a handful of elites galloping towards their brothers at the command of their brother. In a matter of moments, the room was completely deserted. The only left stand in the room was the princesses and the Captain of the Royal Guard. The palace shook again; more violent and sudden as crumbs of rubble began to drip from the ceiling.

"...You should be going." Celestia said to him, staring at the door.

Without another word, he took off towards the stair case; galloping down and following his fellow brothers to the underground bunkers below. The palace shook again, threatening to buckle the foundation of the building. They heard a blood filled scream beyond the door, a deep voice booming throughout the palace.

"CELESTIA!"

A yellow beam suddenly blew from the door way, arcs of green lightening swirling around outer edges as it roared to the two princesses. Thinking quickly, they charged their horns and shot up a bright-white screen in front of them. The beam hit the beam full on, exploding on impact and causing the green lightening to ricashaed wildly to the sides. They held that screen with strain, but somewhat manageable with their majestic powers. Then the beam died and the smoke cleared, a lone figure was floating in mid-air; his arms outstretched with three glowing orbs floating around him. The princesses sensed so much power radiating off of him, far more power than Discord could ever dream to muster. His pupils were glowing red, narrowed and furious as the mid-day sun.

"You're time has come to die!" He hissed, drawing even more energy from his three emeralds.

The princesses sneered at him, not willing to show any kind of weakness. Luna had to hold herself back from recklessly attacking him; defense was the best stance at this moment. The only thing standing between them and the raged hedgehog was that screen, and her magic is needed to keep it up.

"_**YOU COME IN TO OUR KINGDOM AND KILL OFF OUR GUARDS IN A FIT OF RAGE!**_" Luna shouted, "_**IT IS YOU THAT DESERVES THE HANDS OF DEATH!**_"

"Your solders were stupid to stand in my way!" Shadow shouted, floating uncomfortably closer, "Their deaths were already decided the day they chose to serve you two! I will free this kingdom from your grasp!"

Celestia stomped her hoof down, "Look around you, Shadow! This destruction was caused by YOU. YOU alone!"

With a flash of anger, Shadow threw his palms forward and shot forth another powerful beam. The screen successfully absorbed the shot.

"You tricked my other to join you!" Shadow screamed, "You will not trick me!"

"You're diluted!" Celestia shouted, "Everything was just fine until you appeared!"

"Fine!?...FINE!?"

The palace began to shake violently as the floating Chaos Emeralds embedded themselves into Shadow, "SEEING PONIES STARVING TO DEATH ON THE STREETS IS FINE FOR YOU!?

Adding on to the already mounting energy on him, Celestia and Luna felt a sudden burst of energy radiating off of him. As vain as it was, Celestia tried again to explain.

"You're being tricked...You're somehow seeing all these things and we're not. Someone put an illusion spell on you."

Shadow can feel his anger building up inside of him. The princesses are trying to trick him as they did with Sonic, and they think he's foolish enough to buy it?

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Shadow shouted, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DECEIVE ME! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR KINGDOM; I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU TWO!"

"_**SPEAK OF WHOM'S GIVING YOU THIS INFORMATION!**_" Luna roared.

"I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS KINGDOM'S HISTORY!" titles and marble began to fall from the ceiling, "I'M GOING TO FUFILL MY PURPOSE OF PUTTING THIS BACK INTO PLACE!"

He was just about to charge head on to the defensive screen until something suddenly caught his attention. Through his diluted, he saw a glowing light suddenly appearing beside the princesses. When he looked closer, he nearly dropped to his feet.

It was Maria.

She didn't look healthy, though. Her body was covered in bruises, wearing worn out rags that barely covered her skin. She was skinny, really skinny, not even enough fat to hide the rib cage poking out of her stomach. Tears were running down her eyes, staring at Shadow with a pleading stare. Celestia and Luna saw his moment of hesitation. He was staring at something with wide eyes, but couldn't see what he was seeing.

"…Help me." The girl coughed.

Shadow only stared at her, his mind overflowing with emotions, "Maria?"

"…Help me." She coughed again, wheezing with every breath.

Little to everyone's knowledge, Discord was sitting high above the clouds above them; pulling on the strings of the puppet below…He could only stay above them for so long without being felt by the princesses, but he only needed a second to pull this cruel stunt off.

"W-what are you doing here?" Shadow asked, "Where did you come from?"

The Maria puppet didn't seem to hear him at all. She staggered forward, her brilliant blue eyes gleaming with tears, "…Help me."

She collapsed on her knees, her body dangerously swaying from left to right.

"W-what's wrong with you!?" Shadow desperately shouted.

She collapsed on the floor, her body slowly evaporating like vapor.

"…Help me."

The puppet disappeared just like that. Celestia and Luna looked on in great confusion; something has taken place within Shadow's mind to have caused him to suddenly halt, and to suddenly close his eyes.

Suddenly, they felt energy building in him again…But something was different, this was darkness they felt. Fear and despair suddenly washed over them like a title wave. Slabs of the roof suddenly slammed to the floor, the wall around them giving in to the massive amount of energy building around this hedgehog.

"Teleport with me, Luna!" Celestia shouted while charging her horn; letting the screen drop, "We'll have to deal with him outside!"

Luna wanted to argue but found herself dispersing in a sudden of light as Celestia teleported herself and her sister out of the palace…The last thing they saw before teleporting was Shadow's blazing white eyes.

* * *

Celestia and Luna watched in horror as their beloved palace violently implode itself towards a small, yellow sphere floating inside. With a terrifying cry, the sphere exploded outwards; arcs of green lightening zipping above the city as the floating hedgehog slowly floated towards the skies. Even with the princesses a mile away from him; he can still see them staring at him from the streets. He shot his arms and fists outward, a white circle forming behind him as hundreds of white shards floated around him. With a flick of his hands, the shards rained upon the city; small fiery explosions tearing buildings and markets apart chunk by chunk. Celestia and Luna took to the skies, weaving their bodies and teleporting frantically to dodge the deadly rain. Once they honed in on him, they split; Celestia take one side and Luna taking the other. They charged their horns and fired a beam at him, but Shadow effortlessly dodged by teleporting away from them. His energy was building, a constant incline of Chaos Energy coursing through his body. Princess Celestia hovered herself in front of him, even with the presence of fear thick enough to send everypony in Canterlot running to the underground bunkers, she stared him dead in the eye.

"…For thousands years we have kept peace in this kingdom, and forever more will we sustain it."

Celestia's body began to illuminate a pure white glow. The clouds behind her slowly faded away, revealing a bright orange sun that gently blanketed the earth with its warmth. With a gentle push up, she aligned herself with the Celestial body behind her. Suddenly, and to even Princess Luna's surprise, a bright long double edged sword; longer than the princess herself, began to materialize itself. It was razor thin; one could barely see its blade when looking at it from the side. Imprinted on this mighty blade was the sun and the moon, side by side; glowing its yellow and dark colors. When this sword took shape, it suddenly split itself with a loud ching; one half of the sword levitating itself to Luna while the other stayed at Celestia's side. With just a few ponies staggering below trying to find cover, they looked up at this magnificent sight in awe. Even with Shadow's constantly charging energy with his three emeralds, they felt peace washing over them; as if destiny itself was revealing herself.

For Shadow, not for a second did his rage subside; not for a moment did this sight shook him. With his eyes blazing white and fur illuminating its dark and red colors, he slowly reached to his wrists and clicked his golden rings off his wrist and ankles, his accessories free falling down to the pavement and hitting it with an ominous clank. His body began to tremble, almost going to a full seizure as thick arcs of green and yellow lightening streamed from his hands and feet.

"**GRRUUAAAAAA!"**

A violent and powerful magnetic pulse shot from his body, every building immediately below him was instantly crumbled by the sudden pressure. Celestia and Luna was blown back by, but stood their ground against this menace. A yellow magnetic field surrounded him.

"The deaths of our solders will not go unchecked!" Celestia shouted.

"_**OUR CITIZENS WILL LIVE IN HARMONY ONCE YOU'RE DEFEATED!"**_ Her sister shouted with her, her sword hovering close by her and poised to strike, "_**THE KEEPERS OF THE SUN AND MOON WILL PROTECT THIS KINGDOM FROM THE LIKES OF YOU! NOT NIGHTMARE MOON! NOT DISCORD! NOR EVEN CHRYSALIS COULD PREVAIL AGAINST HARMONY! YOU WILL FALL LIKE THE REST OF THEM!**_"

He formed two chaos spears in his hands, which suddenly grew by his untamed power. It expanded four feet behind him, like long sharp electric machetes being held by a psychotic killer.

"**I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!**"

* * *

Knuckles reared his fists back and struck the tree with as much precision as he could, hitting it dead center and with just enough strength to shake it. He looked up and saw the apples snapping off from its roots, dropping carelessly to the ground. He put his gloves together in anticipation; is this it? Is this the day he will finally knock down every apple in one punch?

A little smirk crest across his lips as he saw the last five apples shake. One by one, they fell to the floor…Expect from one.

Knuckles held his breath as it wiggled, so unsteady and fragile, ready to snap off at any moment. After several seconds, the apple stopped moving all together; remaining stuck to the tree. After practicing for so long to prove to Applejack he can do a perfect punch, he still couldn't knock those apples down.

He growled and stomped his foot on the ground, about to march to another tree until he saw the cow pony bucking a tree; knocking down every single apple perfectly.

Seeing her about to knock another tree, he quickly zipped to it and punched it; knocking just some of the apples to the ground. He propped himself against it and put on his smirk; a rare sight back home, but very common in Equestia.

"Can ya git out tha way?" Applejack kindly asked, avoiding eye contact with him.

"What? No 'thank you's?" He playfully frowned.

She shooed him out the way and bucked the tree, knocking down the remaining apples, "I'm kinda busy here."

She's been busy since they got back from Fillydelphia. The strangest thing to Knuckles was that McIntosh already bucked plenty of Apples during their trip; she didn't necessarily have to work today.

"You've been bucking apples since you got back," Knuckles grunted, putting the playfulness aside and addressing her, "I think you should wind down a bit and rest."

She trot to another tree and bucked it as hard as she could, "I like workin'; releases frustration."

"Frustration?"

Applejack winced, already have said too much. This was just the few times she cursed her element, "Uh, yea...Just frustrated from exhaustion."

Knuckles didn't raise any more questions. He knew she'll never tell a lie, but it won't stop her from not telling the whole truth. Whatever her problem is shouldn't be his business, and if she has something to hide, he can respect that.

But it upsets him to see her frown.

"I heard Granny Smith is baking the family a batch of apple fritters," Knuckles said with a grin, "Bet I can eat more than you can."

Applejack glanced at him just for one second, her expression completely blank but stern. A well put on façade if Knuckles says so himself.

"…No thanks." She deadpanned.

Suddenly, arks of green lightening shot across the sky; striking a nearby tree and setting it ablaze. Applejack and the echidna jumped back.

"What in tarnation was that!?" Applejack shouted in fright.

Thinking quickly, Knuckles climbed a nearby tree and gazed over the horizon. He saw three bright figures floating above the city…Wait, that couldn't be.

"Put out the fire while I gather the others!" He shouted while jumping down

"Whut's goin' on!?" Applejack shouted in panic.

"No time to explain, just go!"

* * *

After several intense waiting for someone to make the first move, Princess Luna called the first shot of war with a quick lunge of her blade. With a keen eye, he parried the sword with a well time sweep of his empowered Chaos Spear and hurled it at her, black and red electricity forming around its tip. She quickly teleported and reappeared right behind him. Before she even had a chance to swing at him, he zipped away; completely ignoring her and charging straight for Princess Celestia. His movement was lightening quick, in just a blink of an eye; she found her face just inches from his, holding his two extended Chaos spears back with her levitating sword. Even while holding the sword with all the magic she could muster and using her wings for support, it was just doing enough to hold the hedgehog back. Luna fired a dark lightening at him during the struggle, but was dodged by zipping backwards. The lightening stuck a watch tower in his place, instantly blowing it up. With momentum on his side, Shadow charged at Celestia again; swinging and lunging his deadly spears at her with extreme precision and speed. With her sword ready and her wings protecting her front and sides, she defended herself from the borages of attacks. With a ten second time period, Luna saw nothing but slashes and teleportation as they tangled in close combat. The fight was quick, it was impossible for the naked eye to keep up with their quick movements. At one point they locked weapons, pushing against each other to try to gain an upper hand. Celestia pushed her wings in front and with a powerful gush of wind, pushed him away with a flap of her wings. Shadow reared his spears back.

"**CHAOS SLASH!"**

With a powerful swing, thick waves of darkness roared through the air; hundreds of them roaring through the air towards the princess. The sky was covered in slashes, slicing through clouds upon clouds. Luna teleported in front of her, casting a thick shield to protect her sister as well as herself from the attack. Each strike shook the thickly coated shield, threatening to give way at any moment in the barrage of slashes. Shadow teleported from behind, stabbing the already overworked shield with his two large Chaos spears. Celestia charged her horn, waiting for the right moment to hit him with a powerful spell. When Shadow finally shattered the shield with a well place stab, Celestia immediately fired; a bright flash emitted from her horn as Shadow was knocked several meters back in the air, a large white circle spinning in front of him. Luna teleported herself and Celestia out of the way of the remaining Chaos Slashes. Shadow continued to soar, unable to recover as the white circle continued to spin; somehow holding his powerful chaos energy at bay within himself. Suddenly, two large white orbs shot out of this circle, revolutionizing around him until the circle disappeared. Before Shadow had time to react, the two orbs slammed on him; exploding with a magical fire engulfing the hedgehog. The flames danced on him, swirling around his body and burning every inch of his body mercilessly. His deep, terrifying screams could be heard from miles. As soon as the flames subsided, he found Princess Celestia surrounded by a ball of fire, charging right for him. Before he had a chance to move, a hoof grabbed hold of his neck; pulling him in the ball and choking him as the intense flames burned his body. Celestia levitated her seven foot sword, bringing it down on the pinned hedgehog. With a free hand, he blocked the fatal strike with a single Chaos Spear; just inches from his face. Suddenly, he found his blocking hand being crushed by a magical grip. Celestia charged all the magic she could to her horn, trying her best to get his hands to slip from his defense. Shadow has found himself being burned, choked, pinned, and crushed by this princess. It seemed bleak, his strength and energy was depleting by the second, and at moment his hands would give way to the pressure…He didn't come all this way to be killed by this tyrant.

He didn't come this far for the purpose of his creation to go unfulfilled.

Anger built up inside of him, his body illuminating his dark and red colors brighter and brighter by each second. Suddenly, with a deafening boom; his body shot out a thick sphere of yellow and red electricity. The blast knocked the princess violently, sending her helplessly towards the city. Her body slammed into a thick slab of concrete behind her; leaving a large dent as she tumbled to the ground. With a war cry, Luna soared with her sword levitating by her; her white eyes homed in on the floating hedgehog. Shadow parried her lightening quick slashes with his Chaos spears. For just a split second, Luna left her chest expose, and it was all Shadow needed to gain the upper hand. He swiped his weapon at her, making a deep cut mark on her chest with electricity seeping through her wound. She yelped in pain, knocking her back several meters in recoil. Seeing his chance, Shadow teleported away from her and threw his palms forward.

"**CHAOS BLAST!**"

The next thing she heard was the sound of a yellow beam roaring towards her. She had just enough time to summon a quick shield before it slammed into her. The shield was just powerful enough to hold back the attack, but it sent her flying to a nearby building; landing right next by her sister. Celestia may be down, bruised and scratched from the intense fight, but she's far from out.

"His power matches our own," Celestia coughed, standing back up on her four hooves.

"_**EVEN AS I CAN SEE THAT OUR OPPOSITION IS WEARING!**_" Luna boomed, her eyes still blazing white as she sneered at the floating hedgehog. He was heaving; his scratches slowly sealing themselves by the power of the Chaos Emeralds, "_**HIS PRECIOUS EMEARLDS CAN'T LAST HIM FOREVER. I CAN FEEL HIS PRESENCE DEPLITING BY THE MINUTE!**_"

Shadow hovered over them, his hands and feet outstretched with cracks of lightening spurring out of his body. The princesses could feel the anger radiating off of him…He wasn't done, oh no! Just from the murder in his eyes he's going to fight them to the death.

"**YOU THINK THIS IS IT!?" **He screamed, "**YOU THINK YOU HAVE WITNESS THE POWER OF CHAOS!?"**

Celestia and Luna charged their horns and fired small red laser beams at him. Shadow threw his hands forward, letting the beams hit the palms of his hand. The force dragged him back several feet, but he held his stand; completely ignoring the excruciating pain shooting through his hands. The small beams he was withstanding was the same kind of beam used when Luna tried to slice him in half when he was stealing the Element of Magic. The princesses teleported and reappeared in the air, hovering by each other and staying close.

Suddenly, a dark aurora surrounded him as Shadow drew up his two enhanced Chaos spears. His three Chaos Emeralds were at full capacity, fueling the hedgehog with all the power they could muster from their core.

"**THIS…ENDS…HERE!"**

He lunged his two Chaos spears behind him, a bright spec of light illuminating as they made their mark. Celestia and Luna looked closer and saw the two spears tearing against something, but it looked like they were tearing against nothing. At that moment, they realized what was about to happen.

"**CHAOS RIFT!"**

* * *

Sonic was running as fast as he could to Canterlot, air whiffing around him as his signature blue barrier formed in front of him; the trees and hills became nothing but a blur. His friends were long behind him, but this was too urgent to wait for them. With three emeralds embedded in him, only he can challenge him.

Suddenly, a bright white flash covered him; a pulse of energy washing over him. He quickly looked over the city and saw a bright floating speck of light illuminating over Canterlot. It was an unnatural glow, a kind of glow that darkened everything else in its surroundings, even when the sun was blazing in the heavens. He stopped for just a moment to observe.

He noticed while staring at the strange light, the clouds above him began to form and deform before his eyes; zipping across the sky, appearing and disappearing over the horizon. Looking to his sides, he saw the trees irrationally changing colors. One second the leaves were green, another second the limbs were stripped, and at another second it was orange. He felt his emeralds giving off a strange energy, as if they were protecting him from this strange effect. He boomed ahead and ran to the city as fast as he could, speeding way over the sound barrier…Surely Shadow wouldn't go this far.

* * *

Celestia and Luna watched as Shadow ripped through the empty space behind him, pulling out his extended Chaos spears with a yank; Shadow teleported immediately before he was sucked in. Before the princesses was a wide open gape, inside this void was a tight consolation of stars; colorful stray gases painted the space inside. A violent gush of wind rushed by them, pulling the two princesses inside this gaping void; they teleported away before they became too close to be sucked inside. For just a second, Luna glanced down at the city below. Thousands of ponies were zipping through the streets in a blur; buildings that were once destroyed reappeared and disappeared before her very eyes. For one second, she saw no city at all at the side of the mountain as if it didn't even exist; then reappeared again. For a couple of split seconds the rooftops were covered in snow; then melted faster than she can blink. She and her sister realized what was going on around them.

Time itself is being distorted, wildly traveling through future and pass.

They beat their wings harder, keeping themselves as steady as they could with the rift behind them trying to pull them in. Celestia levitated her majestic sword by her side, poise to strike.

"You're willing to cut a hole in the fabric of space just to fight us!?" The white alicorn shouted.

"**I WILL ERASE YOU TWO FROM EXISTANCE!**" Shadow screamed with a venomous voice, "**EQUESTIA WILL NEVER REMEMBER ITS SUFFERING ONCE I'M DONE!**"

"_**THIS ACT OF FOOLISHNESS WILL THREAT THE EXTISTANCE OF LIFE ITSELF!**_" Luna screamed, "_**YOU'RE TRYING TO SAVE THIS KINGDOM YET THREATING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING WITH IT!**_"

A dark aurora surrounded the hedgehog, sneering at the princesses with blazing white eyes.

"**I'LL TAKE MY CHANCES!**"

In a flash of light, he charged; his two extended Chaos spears held vertically in front of him. Celestia met this charge by teleporting her sword in front of her, blocking the two spears from cutting her in half. During their struggle, Luna teleported to the side of him; firing a powerful black lightening volt at him. Shadow teleported, dodging the volt and reappearing behind Celestia with a raised spear. Her sword block his stab just in time, and she counterattacked by swinging her horn in front of him; unleashing a powerful white beam at point blank range. With no time to dodge or teleport, it completely covered him; violently pushing him back several feet in the air. She held that beam as long as she could; feeing his power depleting rapidly inside. She managed to hold it for a half a minute before her horn became exhausted. When the beam cleared, she suddenly saw a violent Chaos Blast heading right for her. She managed to summon a screen to block the attack. The beam hit it with a loud boom, knocking her back but managing to hold the screen up. When she looked back, her eyes widen in terror. The void was coming up to her fast, pulling her in and ready to devour her.

"Sister!" Luna shouted, just dodging a swipe form Shadow.

Celestia charged her horn as fast as she could, then teleported right before touching the void. She was hyperventilating; literary feeling death brushing against her back right before teleporting. Luna managed to land a well time sword strike on Shadow, throwing him back several feet before recovering in midair. He was panting, his Chaos Emeralds becoming weaker and weaker by the second. His fur was dimming, his eyes still white, but not blazing. Celestia and Luna weren't holding up much as well, they were exhausted; their magic close to their limits.

"Just a little more and we'll have him!" Celestia huffed to her sister, readying her sword.

Luna glanced back and gasped. The void was becoming bigger and bigger by the second. By the time the void was created and now, it already doubled in size.

"_**WE HAVE TO FINISH HIM NOW AND SEAL THAT RIFT OR ELSE TIME ITSELF WILL BE DISTORED BEYOND OUR REPAIR!**_" Luna boomed; zipping upward with a powerful gush of her wings, "_**HOLD HIM OFF AS LONG AS YOU CAN, SISTER!**_"

"Where are you going!?" Celestia shouted for her.

"**CHAOS SLASH!**"

Celestia didn't hear her answer as she teleported, dodging the slash and reappearing on the top of a watch tower, several meters away from hedgehog and the ever growing void. She was becoming exhausted; just a simple teleportation spell was making her horn ache. Shadow, with the last bit of Chaos lingering inside of him; held his chaos spears high in the air.

Celestia may not be about to see anything, but she definably felt something powerful radiating off of him. A loud roaring thunder crackled above the hedgehog; thick arks of lightening traveling between the empty spaces of the clouds zipping above him within their own time. Shadow closed his eyes, readying himself for the last attack he's going to execute on her. Celestia saw a lightning storm violently erupting above him, and then suddenly, a barrage of lightning bolts rained upon him; repetitively striking his two chaos spears. Electricity shot cracked through his body; he screamed, excruciating pain shooting off throughout his entire body as he became electrocuted.

But no pain can ever outmatch his hate for Princess Celestia…Nothing.

With his teeth clamped together, heaving and huffing as he brought his two chaos spears in front of him.

"**CHAOS LIGHTENING!"**

With a loud crack, a thick scream of bright red lightening shot from him; roaring through the air and heading straight for her. Celestia, exhausted and pushed to her limits, summoned the most powerful shield she could muster and braced herself for impact. The storm stuck the shield at full force, wildly shooting from the sides and revolutionizing around her. She strained; her horn feeling like fire as she pumped all the magic she could to keep her shield up. Exhausted, she collapsed on her knees; struggling to keep her head up and horn pointing up ward. Shadow, draining the last bit of energy from the Chaos Emeralds; kept his lightening on her for as long as he could. He could see her shield fading, slowly losing its color until he could see her inside struggling for her life. Shadow strained to keep his lightening up, his body ready to give way from exhaustion. Even with his Inhibitor rings off, unleashing everything in him; he could already feel the side effect of using so much energy at a short period of time. Suddenly, as he was about to stop; heard glass shatter. Shadow unleashed everything he had, smoke covering his line of fire as red lightening crackled wildly on her location. He held his attack for several more seconds until he could not muster any more energy. He slowly floated towards the ground, landing on the watch tower she was on. Completely drained of his strength, he knelt; watching on in anticipation as the smoke slowly cleared. Shadow wanted to see her lifeless corpse laid out before him, beholding his victory over the all-powerful Alicorn. When the smoke finally cleared; his eyes widen in surprise.

She was missing.

Barely able to hold himself up, he searched; scanning left and right for her.

"**Where…Are you!?" **He shouted with his eyes still white, but slowly returning to its natural state.

Suddenly, beyond the growing chaos rift; a bright gentle light shinned above him. When he looked up, he saw the moon hanging high above the sky, showing its brilliant radiance upon the face of Equestia. This was surly a strange occurrence, because the sun was out in full view as well. Even with time itself distorted; they moved as naturally as nature itself. From the corner of his eye, he saw two figures flying towards the two celestial bodies. They stopped and hovered in mid-air, their hooves fully extended outwards. The swords they possessed slowly came together until it made a loud click. The sword, now combined; slowly levitated until it positioned itself in front of the sun. It cast a shadow over the hedgehog, almost like it was targeting him. He couldn't move, he was too exhausted to move; his emeralds completely drained and his own energy used to the last drop. Shadow looked up and saw the moon slowly moving towards the blazing sun. After a second, the moon aligned itself with the star…A full lunar eclipse.

With the sword floating in front of the celestial bodies; a wide dark beam shot forth. It didn't roar, it didn't boom, it didn't make a hint of sound, it simply shinned on the exhausted hedgehog. When it hit, he opened his mouth to scream, but no voice rang out. The last bit of his energy slowly drained from him, and that eclipse was the last thing he saw before falling unconscious.

* * *

Sonic, leaving a long dust trail behind him with his iconic blue trail; boomed through the city gates. Along the streets, he saw nothing more but random colors of blur; ponies zipping faster than anyone could blink. The chaos rift above the city grew bigger and bigger by the second, ripples and pules blowing out the dark void. Sonic took to the rooftops and jumped from building to building; it was way too dangerous to take the street with thousands of ponies blurring his path.

After wall jumping and landing on a tall building, he looked up and saw Luna hovering next to the void; her horn glowing with shimmering power in an attempt to fix the damage caused by Shadow. She was greatly wounded, a deep slash slowly bleeding across her chest and several bruises and scratches marked all over on her body. Her efforts may have hindered the rift's growth, but was greatly struggling.

"Luna!" Sonic shouted from below.

She opened her straining eyes and saw Sonic slowly floating upward, his three emeralds revolutionizing around him.

"Back away from the void!" He told her, his three emeralds beginning to spin in front of him.

Luna wisely hovered well away, letting the hedgehog hover close in on the dangerous void. As soon as her magical grip let go; chronic noises screeched, the void greedily ripping through the sky. Sonic through quickly and slowly levitated to the void, his emeralds spinning ahead of him until the heart of the void became the center of the three emeralds. The shinning emeralds spun faster and faster, almost looking like a ring by its speed until a flash of light illuminated from the emeralds. Sonic and Luna shut their eyes for just a moment, and when they opened them…The void simply vanished.

The three emeralds slowly stopped rotating and freefell, lightly hitting the pavement with a clink. Sonic jumped from the buildings and gathered the emeralds. Luna was in complete disbelief, even though she may be exhausted; her magic can raise the moon on a whim, and couldn't fix that void by herself. These three emeralds sealed it as if it was nothing. She kept a straight face though; hovering towards Sonic and landing by him. They quickly looked around and found the streets deserted, no more distortion, no more zipping ponies, and no more irrational change of seasons. Time itself restored back to its natural state. It was as if the rift never took place.

"I'm impressed, Sonic," Luna quietly commented while staring at the sky, the moon slowly settling over the horizon, "My power alone would never be able to seal that rift."

"Where's Shadow?" Sonic urgently asked her, but respectively.

She simply pointed to a nearby watchtower. Sonic instantly ran towards him, running up the tower's wall and landing on its top. He instantly saw the black hedgehog lying flat on his stomach, eyes shut and his three emeralds sprawled out around him. The emeralds were drained of their lustful color, but while Sonic was looking over the unconscious body; they slowly began to regain their color. Up above, Luna alone with the worn Princess of the sun hovered to him. As soon as they touched ground, Princess Celestia instantly dropped to her knees; her heart beating on her chest from sheer exhaustion.

"It was good thing I teleported you before your shield cracked. Huh?" Luna noted with a small smile.

"Even more so…with the eclipse," Celestia complemented, her breath short and constant.

Sonic was checking over the hedgehog and noticed something big about him.

"His Inhibitor rings are missing." Sonic mumbled, turning to the princesses, "Can I ask you two one question?"

Luna was giving Celestia the support she needed to stand up right, "Yes?"

"Did you two see Shadow take off the golden rings on his wrist?"

The princesses looked at each other for a moment, "When we were in the Royal Court, we did notice him taking something off his hands and ankles. Why?"

Sonic began to run to the huge pile of rubble where the palace once stood, "It's kind of important."

He took off out of sight, using his three emeralds to help dig through the hunks of marble and bricks; either spin dashing through them or home attacking the pile. Princess Luna and Celestia approached the unconscious body, cautious to approach. Luna took in a deep breath.

"What could have possibly driven this creature to this point of madness?"

The princess of the night took a few steps closer to him, carefully supporting Celestia by letting her slump over her back. The sun princess studied Shadow intensely, eyes narrowing on him as if studying.

"He's…Under a powerful delusion spell." Celestia coughed, "I can…Feel it from here."

The princess tried to stand on her own but was quickly caught by Luna.

"Rest," Luna said to her, "The reformation spell won't work if the hedgehog is unconscious."

They suddenly heard a series of gallops from below. When Luna cast an eye down, she saw Twilight and the others looking up at her. The lavender unicorn and Rarity charged their horns and teleported her friends and the rest of the party to the watch tower to her. They saw the wounds on the two princesses, Princess Celestia struggling to stand on her four hooves from complete exhaustion. They saw just a glimpse of the city while running towards the direction of the rift…So much destruction in so little time; even the robotic invasion couldn't compare to this.

"…He did this to you two?" Twilight asked in a quiet voice.

It didn't make addressing her any easier when she saw blood trickling down Luna's large slash wound across her chest.

"Those three emeralds gave him the necessary energy to challenge us." Luna answered, "We sensed more energy from him than Discord and Chrysalis combined. If my sister and I haven't cooperated in the fight, he would have easily defeated us."

Rainbow hovered over the unconscious hedgehog, sneering at him with daggering eyes, "When he wakes up, I'll make him wish he was never born!"

"He's under some type of spell, Rainbow." Luna called to her, lowering her back to keep Celestia propped, "As soon as he regains consciousness I'm going to cast a reform spell on him…We'll see if we'll get some answers then."

Just then, they heard a faint boom behind them. Luna glanced back and saw Sonic jumping from the streets to join them on the watch tower.

"Sonic!" Amy called with glee, rushing over and giving him a much needed hug, "You're all right!"

Sonic struggled a bit to get out of her grasp. He looked over to Rainbow and saw her scratching her head and staring at the sky. They haven't told her about their relationship, and according to pass incidences when she thought he was 'cheating' on her; they're not planning to.

What she doesn't know won't kill her. Right?

"Yea, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Sonic sighed; just anything about being in danger will wad her panties in a bunch. Confident about him handling anything; sure, but seeing so much as a paper cut is enough to travel half the kingdom for vengeance.

Sonic walked over to the unconscious Shadow with his four golden rings in hand. When Tails saw the four objects in his hand, he jumped back in shock.

"Shadow took off his Inhibitor rings!?" He frantically asked.

Luna's ears perked up. What is it about those rings that are so important?

"If I may ask, Sonic," Luna spoke up; she became a little relieved when Celestia began to stand on her own, but very much exhausted, "What is the significance of those rings?"

Sonic began to click the rings open, which was a very tricky task since he never handled them before, "These rings were made to restrict him," He took in a deep breath to pull one of the rings open, "They absorb a fraction of his Chaos Energy to keep him stabilized and under control. When these rings are off, the energy inside of him build inside of him endlessly dangerously."

"So when he took those rings off," Luna explained to herself, "He literary gave it everything he had."

"That and the risk of his own life." Sonic added, "If Chaos Energy builds up enough in him he'll rupture."

When he finally managed to open the golden rings, he carefully grabbed Shadow's arm and slip his hand through the Inhibitor.

Suddenly, as Sonic was about to clamp the ring to his wrist; Shadow's fingers began to twitch.

"Shadow?" Sonic called.

His feet began to slightly stir, just shifting out of position.

"He's awake!" Amy shouted.

Low grunts vibrated from his throat, his breathing became apparent. He slowly lifted his head up, a small fang poking out of his lip.

"No, Shadow; take it easy." Sonic pleaded.

He struggled to stand up, but his twin kept a hand pressed against his stomach.

"Listen to me!" Sonic raised his voice, "You need to rest!"

Sonic was suddenly pushed off. When Shadow opened his eyes…They were blazing white.

"**GRAAAAAHHHHHH!**"

Princess Celestia didn't have the strength to run, to defend, or even the time to react when he charged. A dark yellow aurora surrounded him, hitting Celestia at full force as they flew out of the tower. The next thing Celestia felt while being tackled and plummeting to the ground was a very sharp pain on her stomach. Her screams were drowned out by Shadow's war cry; his deep, bloody scream echoed for miles from the city. Twilight, Sonic, Princess Luna, and all of the others watched in pure horror as they saw blood trailing from the two soaring through the air. Sonic instantly ran after them, running along the deserted street. They soared for a half of minute before plummeting back to earth, and when they plummeted; Sonic heard a very sickening thud.

He ran as fast as he could to their location. When he arrived, he saw a small market stall completely crushed and a small dust cloud around the two figures. Shadow was standing right over her, a Chaos Spear summoned and hovering right above her.

Before the enraged hedgehog could mercilessly stab her, Sonic zipped and tackled him to the ground; pinning his hands against the floor and knocking his weapon out of his hand.

"**Let me go!**" Shadow shouted, "**I must save this kingdom!**"

Twilight and Tails was the first to arrive on the scene; seeing Sonic struggling to keep Shadow on the floor and the alicorn lying flat on her side.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called.

She galloped to her side, and nearly panicked when she saw a constant stream of blood pouring out of her stomach.

"CELESTIA!"

Twilight charged her horn and used whatever she knew to treat it. The blood slowed somewhat, but with just the spells she knew, it'll be impossible for her to heal it. Suddenly, a series of flashes erupted in front of them. Twilight saw Captain Shining Armor, dozens of elite, and countless of Royal Guards galloping towards her.

"MEDIC!" the Captain screamed in shock when he saw the princess fatally bleeding out, "MEDIC!"

Several guards rushed to Twilight's side and immediately charged their horns, focusing their magic on that wide gaping hole on her stomach. With the help of the guards, they managed to use their magic to stop the bleeding, but had to keep their magic focused on that wound to keep it clogged. Twilight let another guard take her place and galloped to Celestia's side…The princess was fighting to keep her eyes open.

Meanwhile, Knuckles along with the rest of the group arrived with the golden rings and the other three emeralds. Shadow managed to knock Sonic off of him, running towards the crowd of guards that surrounded the wounded princess. Before he had a chance to strike, two elites spun around and violently held him down with their magic.

"**You will all PAY!**" Shadow shouted, his eyes still blazing white.

Sonic rushed over and pinned his hands against the floor.

"Somebody get the inhibitor rings!" Sonic shouted behind him.

Amy ran up and immediately began to clamp the rings on him, starting with his wrists then working down to his ankles. It was a struggle, but the pink hedgehog managed to clip his rings back on him. Shadow didn't let up one bit, his energy was now controlled, but that didn't stop him from struggling. As strong as the two elites were, they had to exercise every bit of their magic to keep him subdued.

Luna flew in, seeing the guards treating the princess to the best of their extent, but she had another priority to fulfill before running to her aid. Seeing Shadow struggling against Sonic and two elite guards, she slowly trotted to him, lowering her head and readying the spell to lift him of his curse. Shadow yanked and strained all he could when he saw the princess of the night looming over him, but helpless to stop what was coming. With the spell ready, she gently tapped his head with the tip of her horn. He suddenly froze, his blazing staring straight ahead at nothing…Then nothing at all when he closed them.

* * *

Sonic, Luna, all of their friends, and almost every Royal Guard watched nervously as Shadow's body began to relax. When he slowly opened his eyes, he checked his immediate surroundings. They was no smog hovering above the city, no fire raging ravaging the buildings. They were no skeletons, no starvation, no persecution…Nothing as he once saw. The only thing he saw was a few trails of dead guards littering the streets. He remembered as clear as day taking their lives.

"Shadow?" Sonic called.

He hung his head down, completely ignoring everything around him. What could have led to this? What could have possibly drove him to cause so much destruction?

"Are you O.K?" Sonic asked.

Fighting Luna, Wiping out the entire changeling colony, and killing so many guards in sheer rage. Become his dark counterpart and almost killing the princess of the sun, almost wiping out life itself with a chaos rift.

"Shadow!" Sonic demanded, "Answer me!"

It all came back to him now.

"…Discord." Shadow whispered, clutching his fist together with his breathing becoming heavy.

Sonic leaned a little closer to him, "Huh?"

Suddenly, Sonic was blasted away by a white shard; a direct hit, hard enough to knock his three emeralds off of him.

"Shadow!" Tails shouted in shock.

The hedgehog teleported frantically, collecting an emerald every time he appeared. When the three emeralds were collected, he teleported to knuckles and kicked him; knocking him on the ground and dropping the emeralds. Shadow, with six emeralds in possession; teleported away.

"What is he think he's doing?" Knuckles screamed.

Luna, who was close enough to catch his energy signature, teleported after him, disappearing in a blue mist of smoke.

* * *

The princess of the night reappeared in a middle of a dessert, standing on a tall rock that over looked a sea of shifting sand. She took to the skies and immediately scanned her location; it didn't take her long to find him.

The very first thing she noticed was energy…Masses of it, more energy than she or her sister have ever witness since birth. It rang through her body; just being near its source was more than enough to make her tremble. Then she saw him, just immediately below. He was floating, six glowing Chaos emeralds circling around him. The sand bend to his will, shifting out his way, everything that wasn't rooted to the ground was floating with him. Powerful hurricane like winds blew around him, dust and sand kicking and flowing at will. His spikes were immensely glowing; enough to blind someone if one was too close. He was floating towards something, something that was frantically hovering away from him. Its body was that of a snake, mismatched horns poking out of his head. Luna took a closer look at the mysterious figure...It couldn't be.

Discord felt his heart beating against his chest, his once grand puppet turning against its owner with a vengeance. Shadow hovered closer to him, his crimson red pupils glowing more intense by each second; narrowed and staring deep within his inner being.

"W-w-w-wait! Shadow!" Discord pleaded, "What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to tear you apart, Discord!"

His emeralds spun faster around him, faster than any naked eyes could track. Luna felt another surge of power rushing through her body. Shadow hovered above him, his teeth clinched together and a stare of an enraged killer.

"Oh, Common!" The draconequus pleaded with his paw and claw in front of his face, his voice trembling, "It was all fun and games, a joke, just something to have a good lau"

"**UUUAAAAHHHHHH!**"

Luna teleported the heck out of there, not wanting to see the rest of this fight. As Shadow screamed in pure furry, a golden orb began to form around him; slowly expanded then suddenly exploding out ward in a brilliant explosion. Discord was instantly consumed, feeling every fiber of his body being ripped and to little pieces, his body parts dissipating in thin air. His screams of pain were never made a sound.

* * *

As soon as Luna teleported back to Sonic, a loud explosion suddenly boomed, shaking the ground with a force so massive that it caused a small earth quake beneath them. The ground shook, the buildings around them threatening to give way. The group as well as the guards sighed when none of the buildings collapsed, but what they saw over the horizon made their jaws dropped. A large mass of fiery clouds formed, mushrooming its way towards the heavens. A mixture of gold and red lightening arced wildly from this mass, striking the nearby clouds and causing a change reaction to occur. This violent storm that was caused by this explosion last for several minutes before settling down, and that mushroom will remain for several days to come.

Every physical thing around Shadow ceased to be. Any nearby rock and plant for hundreds of miles away was disintegrated; even the sand immediately below him was gone. What this explosion left was a large crater, a deep crater, a crater so wide that it covered a quarter of the desert, a crater so deep that it goes on for miles into darkness. Sand at the edge of this crater slowly began to seep in like a water fall. It will be generations before this crater will be completely restored by nature.

It was a good thing this didn't take place nearby any kind of civilization.

Shadow, still hovering with his six Chaos Emeralds still circling around him, checked his immediate surroundings. Discord was gone, there was no way any living thing could have survived that blast; He FELT Discord lament before dissipating into nothing. With a small and satisfied smile across his lips, he flew across the dessert. He was traveling several times faster than the speed barrier, and it took him minutes to find the end of the crater.

Suddenly, while Shadow was flying through this desert, he heard laughing; a demonic, joyful laughing. The hedgehog stopped and scanned his surroundings, but saw nothing. The laughing continued until Shadow recognized that voice.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON!?**" He boomed at this voice, "**YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!**"

Discord's voice continued to laugh inside his head until he politely cleared his voice.

"Unfortunately, my little hedgehog…You have the wrong element."

* * *

_Author's notes_

_Wow! That was a pleasure to write! My favorite chapter so far in this story!_

_Readers, this was supposed to be shorter than planned, I'm talking like just 5,000 words shorter…When inspiration hits, that's it! You're at its will!_

_Deadline…As always, one or two weeks._

_About the bonus…Due to word length, I will have to split the viewer request bonus to multiple sections. Like I'll do one's idea in one bonus and do another in another bonus. Each one is almost 10,000 words long! _

_And one more thing I would like to say…I have a very close friend of mine writing something for fiction press. I'll let you know when he or she gets done; it's a real interesting piece of literature._

_God bless._

_Harry._


	24. BONUS- 40,000 views special

_Once again, I found myself walking down the street of Ponyville. The sun was about to settle and I planned to pay a special pony a little visit before I called it a night. I needed someone to cheer me up anyways, my face was long; depression sunk in me like a needle. I always coped with depression, though; after enduring so many years with it I've learned to shrug it off and continue on my long ward path. Depression is only a state of mind anyways, why treat it as an incurable disease?_

_I was carrying a large blue bag over my shoulder, flapping and dangling down on my lower back as I approach the town's only bakery. With a long sigh, I opened the door; greeting the cakes with a wave while I made my way up stairs. I opened the decorated door and saw the pink fluff of joy playing an innocent game of monopoly with her baby alligator. _

"_Harry!" She shouted, greeting me with a dash and a crushing hug around my stomach. I greeted her back with my free arm, wrapping it around her back._

"_Hey, Pinkie." I sighed._

_She let go of me and instantly noticed me carrying something on my back._

"_Whatcha got there?" She asked with curious eyes._

_I answered her by walking towards her bed and plopped the big bag down. It bounced a little when I completely let go of it._

"_Mail." I said to her with a pant._

_Out of complete curiosity, she zipped over and nuzzled her nose inside. After a second she dove right into it like a kiddie pool. Her head poked back out with a mouth full of letters…How adorable._

"_Fan mail." I explained to her, "comments and private messages given by the fan fiction community."_

_She spat the letters out and glanced below, "By Luna's stars! That's a lot of paper!"_

"_And I'm proud of it," I deadpanned, "My fan fiction is the most commented Sonic and MLP crossover…Out of more than a hundred Sonic crossovers, this one lands the top spot."_

_Her eyes went wide, "…Wow…"_

"_The most inspiring thing I find about this is that this is my first published work. I checked out the others and the authors that managed to land somewhere around the top had at least two or three other works, and those authors have been hanging around the fan fiction website for years…I don't mean to brag but," I shook my head a little, "Yikes!"_

_Pinkie looked up at me with a big smile, "That's amazing!"_

_I sat on the edge of the bed and a hand on her shoulder, "This proves that anybody can achieve anything. If we can set our minds to something, we can do it! We will only become what we allow ourselves to be."_

_I sat on the edge of the bed and glanced down at the mail, "This is what devotion and passion outputs, Pinkie…We'll have our stumbles and doubts along the way, sure; but the light ahead of us is always worth fighting for."_

_After a minute, I stood from the bed and began to dig through the mail._

"_Remember you're little adventure in the last bonus?" I asked with a small smirk._

_She bobbed her head down with a big grin, "I surrrrrrrre did!"_

"_Well, some of my readers threw a fit about it."_

_Her head came to a rest and her hair and mane deflated a little, "Not again!"_

"_I know," I sighed, "I lost count of how many fans I had to coax out of their closets…But I'm not too discouraged about this. You wanna know why?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Because I'm about to do something that most say is impossible to do…Please everybody!"_

_I pulled out a letter and read the front, "From DuskHeart13," I quietly read the letter and dug inside the bag a little bit before I found a package with his name on it…I began to grin, "Pinkie. Can you give this package to Spike and have it delivered to the palace?"_

_She cocked an eyebrow, "What in it?"_

_I chuckled while I taped a small box and a letter to it, "A gift."_

* * *

It was a very lazy day in the Canterlot Palace. No disasters popped up, all of the foreign ambassadors were busy in other kingdom and nations, and just out of pure luck, no noble pony raising another worthless organization just to 'borrow' from the treasury.

Seriously, who needs another group speaking out against forest endangerment? There are plenty of trees in the Everfree Forest!

Luna woke up from her sleep, and began to fully start the night by raising the moon just over the horizon. She usually doesn't begin night shift until an hour after sunset but she might as well begin anyways; there's nothing else better to do.

So…There she was in her throne room. Several advisors right beside her, dozens of Royal Night Guards stationed along the red carpet for security, and an occasional subject kneeling before her either asking permission to build on her land or settle property disputes between two ponies. Luna usually doesn't see a whole lot of action like her sister, since most disputes take place during the day, but there are matters that need to be addressed during the night.

Well…It turned out to be a very slow night. Absolutely nothing popped up whatsoever, even her advisor said that she might as well pack up and sleep.

_*Poof!*_

Suddenly, a box appeared right in front of her in a puff of green flames. The Night Guards already drew their spears at it, but if she remembers correctly, only Spike could deliver messages by fire.

"Stand down," Luna ordered, "It's just a letter from Spike."

One of the nearby guards trotted over and levitated the box to her. When Luna magically grasped it and rotated it to its side, she saw a small box taped to it and a small white envelope. She ripped the envelop open and read the letter.

_Luna; baby!_

_How's it been! What have you been up too? We hardly get to see ya!...To be honest, you're not my favorite character, but crap! You've only appeared once or maybe twice in a season and you're still awesome._

…_Stupid Hasbro!_

_Anyways, I got a little something I want you to check out. Have you ever heard of a PS3?…What am I thinking, of course you don't._

_You should see a black shaped box inside. Hook that up to your T.V. If you have one, and get one of those that's inside the littler box. Stick the C.D. inside the black box and use the controller…I'll let you figure out things from there._

_Have fun!_

_Harry._

_P.S. I never played any of the games inside the box. Whoever else is reading this, don't complain. I did use Wikipedia but…That could only do so much._

Luna raised an eyebrow, "What kind of foolishness is this?"

One of the guards levitated the box and opened the top. A slick black mechanical box floated out, along with four strange bat-shaped devices with several buttons on front.

"I don't know," The guard answered, inspecting the machine, "But as for your safety, we request that we inspect these devices."

"Please do." Luna commanded, "I have a television screen in my royal chamber. You and your ponies may use it."

The stallion called three other guards and bowled before trotting upstairs, the last guard carrying the devices with his magic. After several minutes, the two guards that guard Luna's chamber moved aside to let the other four by. When they entered the chamber, the last stallion trotting in place laid the devices down on the floor.

"All right." The guard mumbled, "Where's the T.V?"

It only took him a second to find a large four two inch screen sitting at the side of the room. The levitated the devices and began to connect the wires and plug in to the right places…

"I got a question." One guard said out loud.

"Yea?" Another answered while plugging in the power outlet.

"…Are supposed to be invented yet?"

The three guards just stared at each other, their minds shot by his question.

"I have no idea." One answered, "But I did see a couple of fillies play with arcade machines around Canterlot so yea, I don't see why a T.V. shouldn't be here either."

The guard that raised the question tilted his head, "If we invented this much, then how come we didn't invent other things yet?...We have arcade machines in Canterlot but I'm not seeing any other kind of electronic devices around here."

Another guard shook his head while turning the T.V. on, "Electronic devices? What kind of planet have you been on?"

"I mean that T.V. is an electronic device, but I haven't seen anything else in that nature," The guard answered, "What about a device that can let you talk to another pony from long distances? Or how come we haven't invented an electronic tooth brush, since we can use electricity to power an arcade machine?...Oh! What about little shoes that light up if you step on it-"

A guard huffed while pushing buttons on the bottom of the screen, "Listen! I ain't got a freakin' clue why we haven't invented those things yet!...I see an Arcade machine and a T.V.; I'm happy!"

The guard continued to fiddle with the T.V. Until a black screen popped up. Knowing they were on the right channel, they pushed the little button on the black box. They were greeted by a long trumpet with the PS3 logo slowly appearing. When the menu came up,

"...So pretty…" A guard awed, "Look at the wavie things in the back ground." His eyes sparkled, "So much meaning-"

"Focus, solider!" One shouted at him while knocking him by the back of the head, "The life of our princess could be at stake!"

They just stared at the screen, crystal like waves slowly waving in the back ground like wind.

"What else are we supposed to do?" One asked.

"Can one of you check out that small box that came with this one?" A guard asked while levitating a controller.

A guard stood up and levitated the box towards himself. When it was under him, he peaked inside and found a pack of circular shiny disks. He levitated one of the disks and reads the title.

"…Call of Duty, Black Ops 2."

The other guards just looked at him, "Well…Slip that thing inside the uh, PS3 so we can get down to business."

* * *

_**Three Hours Later.**_

"Now, what could be taking those guards so long?" She asked herself while staring at the other end of the throne room. She became worried, "They should be back by now."

An elite guard knelt before her, "With your permission your majesty, I'll assemble a small team to their position to see if any harm was done."

"Go." Luna commanded, "Report back to me as soon as you can."

"Yes, your majesty!"

He called behind him and two other elites joined his side, armored from muzzle to hoof, ready for combat. They rushed upstairs, charging their horns with magic as they disappear out of sight.

* * *

_**One and a half hour later**_

Luna began to grow in concern. Either party hasn't reported, and she's beginning to become worried for her stallions.

"This is very upsetting," Luna said to herself, "Even the elites haven't returned from their mission."

She cast her gaze to the rows of night guards standing guard by the red carpet. They were her most trusted units; loyal to her and her alone, not even Princess Celestia has control over her night guards. Fangs pocked out of their muzzle, their mane and tails colored black as darkness itself, dark-blue fur covering their bodies. Only their hooves had armored, but heavy enough to crush a pony's skull with ease. As one can tell, they're not regular stallions; they are a part of herself when she was Nightmare Moon. When Twilight and her friends freed her, they still lingered on; ever loyal to their queen.

Luna's eyes glowed white and boomed her voice through the chamber…They only obey her when she's using the Canterlot voice.

"_**INVESTIGATE MY BED CHAMBER AND REPORT BACK TO ME!" **_

They didn't make any notions to her, didn't even look in her direction. The galloped straight to her chamber, the sound of clanking metal echoed throughout the large room. Her advisers that stood by her felt a very cold chill run down her spine. When the night guards get involved, no objective goes unchecked.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

O.K. What in the heck is going on up there!?

Luna stood from her throne and began her long march to her bed chamber; she has no idea what's keeping those guards, but with a glowing horn; she determined to find out what keeping her guards. If it's a threat, she determined to end it!

When she reached the upper floor of the palace, a loud explosion boomed from her door; followed by the sound of a spell going off. She teleported to her front door, casting a bright screen in front of her and pulsed the door open.

"Quit shooting me, I'm on your side!" A stallion yelled.

*BAM!*

"Headshot!" A night guard yelled.

The guard threw his controller on the floor and huffed away, letting another take his place.

"Ya'll. Got. NOTHIN!" An elite shouted, machine gun fire and explosions setting of as he held down trigger. One stallion went down with in seconds.

"You piece of manure!" He shouted.

"Hey, don't insult your superior!" The elite chuckled through his golden helmet, "You don't want to run laps. Do ya?"

"Oh, shut up!" The guard shouted.

"That's it; ten laps around the court tomorrow, pretty colt!"

"Scumbag!"

No pony seemed to notice Luna standing at the door. Is this what her Royal guards were doing the entire time? The elite continued to slaughter everyone on screen, even his team mates weren't spared from his murderous rampage.

_KILLING SPREE! _The screen roared.

"Yea!" The elite shouted, "Ya'll nothin' but noobs. Sorry, pathetic noo-"

*BAM!*

The solider on screen feel down while holding his crotch in.

"…What the heck!"

Another solider in the game walked right above him. The night guard began smirking at the armored pony.

"Did you just shoot me in the nuts?" The elite gritted through his teeth.

"Yes, sir!" The dark stallion answered with a salute, "Watch, I'll do it again."

*BAM!*

The solider disappeared from screen.

"You A-hole! You just ruined my winning streak!" The Elite shouted.

"_**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?**_"

Every guard in the room almost jumped to the ceiling; some of the night guards squealed like little girls.

"Y-y-your highness!" They clumsily saluted.

"_**I GAVE YOU ALL A STRICT ORDER TO REPORT BACK TO ME, AND THIS IS WHAT YA'LL DO!?"**_

"Uh…The machine is safe." A guard wept.

Luna gave him a glair so cold that he shriveled to the floor like a frighten kitten.

"_**DID I NOT COMMAND MY ROYAL GUARDS TO REPORT BACK TO ME WHEN THE INSPECTION IS DONE!?"**_

One of the night guards looked back at the screen, "…I don't think we're quite done inspecting; you're highness."

Luna stomped her hoof to the floor and the Night Guards suddenly disintegrated to their blue-dark form, whisping through the air and colliding with Luna's mane. The smoke disappeared, returning to their dominate state within Luna.

"_**AS FOR THE REST OF YOU,**_" She continued to shout, her temper still boiled over, "_**I'M SENTENCING YOU ALL TO THE DUNGEON UNTIL CELESTIA IS FURTHER NOTICED.**_"

The guards fell on their haunches, bowing down to her as a plea for mercy, "Wait! Princess Luna! Please, let us explain! We have a perfect excuse for not coming down."

Luna began to settle down, her eyes returning to their normal state, "What would that be?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

The elite stuttered for a bit; the little hamster running into full sprint, "…We were completely distracted; this game is too fun to put down."

Her eyes began to glow white again.

"Uh, I-I-I'll prove it to you!" He spat, "Play this game yourself and you'll find out how much fun it actually is. I swear by our own blood that you'll be too distracted to care."

The other guards gave him a very weary stare...They didn't want to imagine what will happen if she doesn't like the game. Luna stared at him for a couple of seconds; then relaxed.

"Very well. I will play this 'game'."

* * *

_**Five minutes later**_

"AW! YEA!" Luna shouted to the top of her lungs, on the edge of screaming in her royal Canterlot voice, "I get to fly a freakin' chopper!"

She got on that chopper and started shooting and blowing the living crap out of everypony on the ground, fire and explosions setting of as she enthusiastically mash the fire button. Normally, cursing and insults would have resulted from her actions…But who would dare call her a name?

The poor elite, he's two bullets away from calling her a worthless cheater.

The chopper continued to hover over them as the players continued to helplessly run for their lives on the ground. Luna was just having the time of her life; giggling her little head off and shaking like an exited filly in a toy store as she mowed down one helpless player with the machine gun. Is this what fun is? Running wild in a beautiful virtual world while mercilessly killing anything in your path? She disagrees with the idea of murder, but that doesn't change her opinion of this game! Whatever exhilaration she's feeling, she doesn't want it to stop! She never had this much fun in her life! She never wants it to-

*BOOM!*

Suddenly, a fiery explosion ruptured beneath the helicopter. Just a second later, another explosion hit the bottom. The chopper was sent crashing to the ground, instantly killing the player inside. The room became so quite a pin drop could be heard. All that guilty pleasure has suddenly vanished.

"_**WHO BLEW UP MY CHOPPER!?**_"

Her question was soon answered when the screen showed the name of the player as well as the weapon he used…The elite have never been so scared in his life.

"_**SEND HIM TO THE DUNGEON!**_"

The Royal Guards happily took their cocky commander to his destination. The guard that was supposed to run ten laps around the court never felt a smile so wide in his life as he handled him roughly.

"…Buddy." He called to the other guard while kicking the elite in the flank.

"Yea?"

"When we throw this piece of crap in the dungeon; let's stay away from Luna's chamber."

The other guard agreed while kicking the elite in the flank.

"This is abuse!" The elite shouted, "I am your superior!"

"Silence, prisoner!"

* * *

_**Four hours later; minutes before sunrise**_

The guards and the advisors in the Royal Court began to change their shifts as the day time managers and guards began to take their places. Normally they would see the Princess of the Night making her last appearance before retreating to her chamber...But she's been a little busy.

"RPJEEEEEEEE!"

Luna fired the rocket tearing down a defenseless building with several hostiles inside. She been playing single player since the guards left and she's close to finishing the game. When she gunned her way through the battle field, she came face to face with the man responsible for starting the war. To her surprise, the game gave her a choice; either kill him or spare his life…What to do?

"Royal guards!" She called to the door, "Bring my adviser!"

Moments later, a white mare with a calculator for a cutie mark wearing a checkered vest and circular glasses galloped to her side; bowing before her.

"Yes, you're majesty?" She humbly greeted.

Luna pointed to the screen, explaining the situation the best she could to her, "This man has committed acts of terrorism against the uh…USA and has slaughtered and tortured their solders, and has created tension between them and a country called China. However, most civilians support this man for his beliefs. What should I do?"

The adviser stared at the kneeling man for several long minutes before reaching a decision.

"I would advise that you kill him, you're majesty." She answered blankly, "He's too dangerous to be left alive, and if spared he might take more lives."

Luna looked back at the screen and shot him point blank in the head. A cut scene appeared, showing the citizens of the U.S. Rioting on the streets and burning down the White House in their rage against their government; then the screen rolled over to the credits.

The adviser gulped as Luna gave her a very stern glare.

"Uh…I might have miscalculated-"

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Luna shouted at her.

* * *

After the Alicorn had her fun with the current game, she decided to call it quits and eject the disk out of the system. Normally, this would be the time to get some rest, but she's too excited to go asleep! There are other inside the box and she's anxious to play them all! So much fun to be had! So much to do! She began to hop in place as she shuffled through the inside; like a little filly stuffing her hands inside a bowl full of candy. She pulled out one disk that caught her attention right away; a black and white disk with a faceless pony plastered on the cover.

"…Slender." She read to herself, "PS3 edition."

Luna ejected the C.D. out of the system (she almost fell into a trance watching the strange waves in the background.) and slipped the new one in. She was already getting exited, what could be in store in this wonderful machine? With her bottom lip bit to prevent a squeal, she slipped the C.D. In and plopped down on the floor. When she started the game, she was greeted by a dark screen with the game's title written sloppily with some kind of white chalk on screen.

_Hm…Eerie._ She thought to herself.

She pressed start then the screen went black again for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, she found her character in a deep, dark forest holding a flashlight. Another message appeared on screen.

"…Fine all eight pages." She read out loud.

She took her first steps forward, and she could hear the ground cracking with each step she took. Strangely, she felt her heart racing. Not from pure excitement, but fear. It was as if pressure was building up inside her chest as she entered the woods. She shook her feelings aside and pushed on.

* * *

It was a typical day for Princess Celestia as she awoke from her slumber; yawning deeply as she stood from her fluffy cushions. She stretched her majestic wings and made her way to the balcony; charging her horn with magic and gripped the sun, slowly lifting her horn until a brilliant orange blanket swept over Equestia. With gravity taking over, she turned around and walked back inside her chamber; where she was greeted by a tackle and a tight snuggle.

"…You're awake." She softly spoke while hugging the filly back, "Did you get a good night sleep?"

The little filly deeply yawned while snuggling his head against her, "…I'm hungwy."

The Princess muzzled his plumped little belly, making him go into a fit of giggles, "You must be starving."

The little filly hopped on Celestia's back and rode the way out of the chamber. As with every morning, they always woke Luna up and have their cooks fix them a meal. It'll be Celestia's breakfast and Luna's late supper. The list of methods of waking Luna:

Nudge her awake and have the colt snuggle against her tummy.

Get a cup of cold water and pour it on her head.

Push her off the bed.

Carefully position yourself under the covers and wrap your royal hooves around her until she awakes with her sister pinning her.

Get a cut out of the boogie pony and place it beside her; wait for her to wake and have the living breakfast scared out of her.

And one of the colt's favorite; carefully levitate Luna without waking her and set her at the dinner table. Wake her up with a dinner bell and tell her that she's been sleep walking.

Celestia thought for a minute, "Is today Saturday?"

"Eyupers!" The little colt answered with a firm nod.

"…You go wait at the door while I get the cut out."

Princess Celestia went on her way to the Royal closet while the little filly dashed her way to Luna's chamber. He's excited to see Princess Luna, always excited. She's like; the bestest moon princess ever!...Or the only moon princess ever!

Squealing with glee, he galloped down the halls, climbed the stairs, running under a guard and tripping him, and finally reached her room. Strange; Luna always closes the door when she goes to sleep. That wasn't all; a dim glow was illuminating between the cracks of the door. With curiosity easily overriding his judgment she crept her way to the door way.

* * *

Luna can feel her heart racing as she approached a truck deep within the forest; complete darkness surrounded her, the only light presented to her was her flashlight, and it was beginning to become dimmer and dimmer by each passing minute. She collected two notes already, and the haunting music is making her fur stand up on end. She began to slowly go around the vehicle, her nerves on edge. Her heart was beating against her chest…It was coming…It was searching…It WILL find her.

Little did she know that her door slowly creaked open, the little filly crouching over with his little booty in the air and tiptoed behind her like a stalking tiger.

On the screen, she found the third note tapped on the truck's window. She quickly took and spun around, and sighed when 'it' wasn't waiting for her. She began her walk back to the forest, trailing off the dirt path. The music became more eerie; endless rows of trees obscuring her sight as she carefully traveled…Something was telling her to quit, it was becoming too much, the suspense and horror trying to get to the better of her. Luna shook her head and marched on; she was going to find those pieces of paper, as a now delicate gamer, she's more determined than ever to-

"PWINCESS WOONA!"

The filly watched in amazement as The Princess of the Night screamed and jumped ten feet in the air in a flash, clinging to whatever was above her like a cat. Luna looked down to see that blasted colt looming below her with a blank and confused stare.

"…Wut are you doin' up there, Woona?" He asked while tilting her head, "You're not a ninja; you're a pwincess."

Things didn't get any better for her when her sister appeared at the doorway, looking up and covering her mouth to hide her grin.

"Yea. Just what are you doing up there, sister? You look pale."

Luna teleported down; her face smudged as she stomped over and got into Celestia's face.

"Don't you act innocent! She shouted while pointed her hoof at the little colt, "That little fart scared me!"

"…I scared you?" The filly moped, staring at the ground while twiddling with his hooves, "I-I'm sowy."

Luna stared at the filly for a couple of seconds before rolling her eyes and giving her a hug.

"You know, you should really learn to be a little less tense," Celestia suggested.

"Oh, and become like you?" Luna snorted while rolling her eyes.

The princess of the sun turned her gaze to the T.V. screen when she noticed the low, haunting music from the speakers.

"What is that?" She asked.

Luna turned her head and immediately zipped back to the controller…It was a miracle the slender pony didn't pop up when she was away. She pressed forward, looking around to make sure she wasn't being followed. For some reason, Celestia felt a little nervous watching the screen, as if something was bound to happen.

"Spooky." The sun goddess complimented.

Luna was too distracted to even give her a bit of attention. Her heart was racing; just at any moment that thing will come to get her. Behind any tree, behind any rock…It could be right behind her at that moment. Any unsubtle sound made her fur freeze solid, every shadow cast on the grass made her back shiver…Eventually; an abandon building came into view, and she gulped when she peered inside. Titled walls, close halls, possible dead ends; she did NOT want to go in.

"(Sigh) I don't have a choice." She mumbled, "There could be a note in there."

She hesitated for one second; then stepped inside the treacherous building. It wasn't a second in there later when she found a note at the end of a room, one way in and one way out. She sprinted to the note and immediately grabbed it, spinning around and-

"BOO!"

Luna shouted in fright and dropped the controller, shaking for a good minute until she realized the slender pony was nowhere on screen. She cast a very intimidating glance at her sister.

"…I'm sorry," She gasped, innocently looking away while trying to hide her smirk. The little colt was laughing hysterically, "I don't know what came over me."

Luna held her gaze for several more seconds then picked up her controller. She sprinted out of that bathroom and into the hallway,

And there he stood at exit, standing upright with a black dress with no mane or tail.

Luna screamed and high tailed it in the other direction, cutting corners and holding the sprint button in a desperate attempt to get away from him. The screen fizzed, static noises buzzing from the speakers. The princess of the night wasn't the only pony that jumped; Celestia and the colt nearly jumped out of their fur when they saw him. When Luna finally ran out to the opening, the fizzing stopped; but her character was out of breath.

"By stars, that was terrifying!" Luna gasped.

Celestia was shivering out of her wits; she's never been so terrified in her life! That thing was simply an abomination! What astonished her most was the little colt sitting below was excitingly watching the screen as if he was watching an awesome horror flick.

Luna continued to walk, and she began to notice that her flash light was beginning to go dim. With only two notes in her possession, she had to get a move on. After a grueling minute of walking, she eventually came up a neat role of chopped trees. That was one thing she noticed about this game, the notes only appear at distinct landmarks; she's for sure there was one looming in there somewhere.

With a quick step, she sprinted to the mist of the cut trees. Luna remained focused as she carefully peered around the corners, ready to sprint in the other direction if that thing popped on screen again. The little colt was watching on with such anticipation, he wanted to see the slender pony again; it gave him such a rush. Nothing ever exited him so much in his life…For Celestia…She was thankful no pony saw her majestic tail tucked between her legs.

*DUN!*

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

There he was; the faceless pony just a foot away from her. The screen went completely static, dreadful buzzing screeched through the speakers. A faceless pony popped on screen, slowly easing its way forward, as if he was about to leap through the screen…Then nothing.

Strangely, Luna jumped, but didn't scream; the colt didn't seem to scream either. The princess of the night turned around and saw Celestia hunched back against a wall, pupils dilated and body trembling and shaking. She was holding that little colt like a teddy bear.

"…You scared?" Luna cheekily smiled.

"I-I-I-I-I'm not scared you scared? I'm not scared at all!" She gibbered, trying to stand up right with her chest poking out like an upright ruler, "I-I-I have royal duties to fulfill, see you tomorrow sister."

Luna's grin only became wider when she tried to trot out the door without buckling.

"…You don't need an escort, Sister?"

"I don't need no escort!" She shouted, still trying to keep her poster as she passes the door, "Common Le Pew, let's get some breakfast."

The little colt hitched a ride on her back while she disappeared out of sight. It wasn't ten seconds until Luna heard the sound of a frying pan hitting floor; followed by a scream.

"GUARDS! GUAAARRRDS! I NEED PROTECTION!"

The princess of the night laughed in her own voice and turned back to the screen.

* * *

_**After a couple hours of jump scares and note collecting**_

She's done it, she's beaten the game! All of the eight notes have been collected and beaten the slender pony at his own game (too bad the ending was disappointing). With all the thrills and excitement sucked out of the game, she ejected the CD and started digging through the little box. She found countless of CDs in there, all kinds of cover arts painting the small empty space. She used her hoof to scoot away the disks...Wasn't anything in there that really sparked her interest; couple of racing games, ponies with long sparkling hair with a long sword, something about Sonic...Wait.

She used her horn to levitate the disk that caught her attention. When she saw the CD she was levitating, her jaw dropped. Sonic the Hedgehog? They'll let you play Sonic the Hedgehog!? THE Sonic the Hedgehog!? Here? On this console!?

She hurled the Slender game to the side and instantly slipped the C.D. in, wasting no time starting up the game. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach, she knew what kind of excitement Sonic endures on a regular basis; breaking the sound barrier, going through loops and twists, fighting robotic monsters...Oh, what fun to be had!

* * *

_**One hour later**_

In everypony's life, there are things in life they come to regret; whether its biting the head off of cockroach on a dare, dating a mare that leaches every cent from your wallet and ditching you, or whether it's as simple as forgetting something before leaving home and going to the market. Some regrets are quick to patch, while some you will have to endure for the rest of your life...What Princess Luna decided just moments ago, is something she will ALWAYS regret. No matter how many chances, no matter how many over looks, she can only tolerate so much crap from one game!

"What the-? I was supposed to clear that bridge!" She shouted at the screen.

Her hopes were brought up just a bit when she came upon a double loop in a crystal clear ocean. Hanging by one life, she held her breath and hit the speeding ramp.

Only to glitch right through it and drown.

"THAT'S NOT FARE!" She screamed to the top of her lungs, her blood boiling, "THAT'S...NOT...FARE!"

After starting over and redoing the same level killing the same enemies and avoiding the same death defying glitches that lurked in every corner. She managed to 'speed' through the level and reach the warp ring.

"Oh, thank the stars above." She sighed.

She found herself in an unrendered sandbox with people mindlessly staggering around like mindless drugged zombies. She decided to talk to one of these people to do a side quest.

The second biggest mistake she made that day.

A loading screen instantly popped up on her screen, showing a screen shot of the city and an iconic 'LOADING' text on the bottom left. After a couple of seconds, she found herself having a conversation with a gaily dressed British guard.

"Hey, Sonic! There's a little girl stuck on a roof top and we can't get her down."

...LOADING...

"Yea, I'll help!" Sonic cheered.

...LOADING...

"All right, Good luck; Sonic!"

...LOADING...

Sonic jumps up and rescues the little girl.

...LOADING...

"Oh, thank you Sonic! You're my hero!"

...LOADING...

Luna had to catch herself from throwing the controller across the room...Least she was done with the mission.

"(sigh), time to buy some upgrades." She huffed.

After wandering around the terribly designed city for what felt like hours, she stopped by a random guy with a mark floating over his head and started a conversation.

"Hey, Sonic! I heard you need some upgrades!"

...LOADING...

The guards just outside flinched when they heard a sudden, long, loud, and amplified scream beyond Luna's door.

* * *

"Curse this goddang camera!" Luna shouted to the top of her lungs, "How am I supposed to hit Silver if I CAN'T FOCUS ON HIM!"

Luna performed another homing attack on the very elusive hedgehog, but missed by two miles and found herself slamming against a wall. By the game's definition of slamming, hit the wall and simply drop down to the ground while in ball form.

She suddenly found her character gripped by Silver by a physic force that reminded her too much of Darth Vader when he performs a force choke.

"It's no use!"

Completely immobilized and helpless, Silver throws the blue hedgehog against the wall; losing all of his rings saving just one that landed right by him. Before Luna had a chance to move, Silver gripped him again; slamming him against a wall and having his one ring knocked out of him and collected again. She tried to move, but again,

"It's no use!"

She was gripped, thrown against the wall, collecting that one ring, and gripped again. No matter what she did, no matter what button she pushed; she could not escape.

"COMMON!" She screamed in frustration, mashing on the X button like she's stuck between a rock and a silver hedgehog, "WHY...CAN'T...I..." The controller began to crack, "_**LEEEAAAVE!**_"

She began to mash on every button on the controller in sheer rage, gritting her teeth together like eraser on paper.

"It's no use!"

Her eyes began to glow white.

"It's no use!"

The controller began to implode in itself.

"It's no use!"

The lights began to flicker.

"It's no use!"

"_**GAAAHHHHH!**_"

The T.V. suddenly exploded, destroying the game box underneath it and the stand the devices stood on. The controller floating in front of her crushed itself until it became nothing more than a plastic and metal ball. Blind by frustration and rage, she hurled the object against the wall; leaving a large and deep dent. A dark aurora surrounded her, pulsing outward and engulfing the room in complete darkness. The only light that was emitting was a few strand of sparks jumping out of the broken screen…Revealing a little piece of paper within the PS3.

Curious, and still very angry, she trotted to the destroyed equipment and levitated the slip of paper in front of her. Bold texts were printed on front, and she read it.

**Canal Side Building  
1-39-9, Higashi-Shinagawa, Shinagawa-ku  
Tokyo, 140-8583  
Japan**

* * *

In a small conference office, a small Japanese man wearing a very elaborate business suit paced the floor with his fingers on his chin. Sweat poured from his forehead, his breaths becoming heavier and heavier as a clock above the only door continued to tick by every second. The door clicked open suddenly; several managers and artistes made their way in and took a seat on the floor.

"O.K. Everyone." The executive producer addressed the crowd, standing nervously over them, "SEGA just called and said Sonic Generations has been milked for all it was worth…We need a new Sonic game. Any ideas?"

The men sitting on the floor pondered on this question. One raised his hand.

"We can make one for the 3DS," He suggested, "Take advantage of its graphics and screen to make it play like Sonic CD."

The Japanese man thought on this for a second, then shook his head.

"I don't like that idea too much. Anyone else?"

"We can make another Sonic series for Indie games." Another suggested, "Have it available for Smart Phones and IPads."

"That's not clicking with me," The executive producer sighed.

One man in the back shot his hand up, "We could let Bioware borrow our copyrights again and have them make a sequel for Sonic Chronicles."

Every suited man in the room gave him a cold, silent glare.

"…What?"

The next thing he knew, he found himself surrounded by two small, buffed, angry martial artists kicking and punching him until he was unconscious. The executive producer clapped his hands twice and the buffed men dragged his body out of the room.

"Gentlemen," The executive producer growled as calmly as he could, "Can anyone remember our number one rule here in Sonic Team since that game was released?"

"Only our company should be in possession of Sonic's soul and all characters associated with him." They recited together, "Anyone who rejects will be beaten senseless by the company's human resources."

"Good."

There was complete silence for several intense minutes. The executive producer became more and more anxious; it'll be only a matter of time before the CEO of SEGA would call again for a briefing. Suddenly, one hopeful individual stood up; looking towards the heavens. His lips were curled to a warmful smile.

"Sonic Adventures 3."

The executive producer and everyone else looked to him with great interest.

"The sequel to the most iconic game for the Dreamcast, the game partially responsible for the rise of our once great console."

Oh, what a genius idea!

"But the name," The producer mumbled, "I don't like the name. The idea is good, very good, the best idea this team has ever produced…But what will be the name of this game?"

The business man that stood stared at him with blank eyes; a revelation flashing right before his eyes.

"…Sonic the Hedgehog 2, or to avoid confusion; Sonic the Hedgehog 2015."

The executive producer slowly approached him, stretching out his arms and wrapping them around him.

"It's perfect," The producer whispered.

Everyone else in the room began to clap their hands in high praises. The business man was taken back to say at least, but more importantly honored by the Sonic Team.

"Does this mean I'm getting a raise?" He asked the producer.

The producer leaned back and stared at him with a big smile, "No, better…You can have the last tuna sandwich in the fridge."

The business man gasped…Then hugged the producer back, tears pouring down his eyes.

"Thank you." He choked.

* * *

A couple hours later in a small room that was filled to the brim with drawings and writings on the walls, four very enthusiastic writers huddled together around a small round table. They whipped out their pens and paper; getting to work right away. The head writer was so enthusiastic, he didn't even bother sitting down. He was standing during the entire meeting hopping up and down like a five year old on sugar.

"Aw-aw-aw-alright everyone! Th-this is it, man! This is the sequel to the most epic game that has ever hit the consoles! We're going to give this are all!" He took out a stick of glue from his pocket and stuck it up his nose, snorting deeply before chunking it on the table, "Th-th-th-th-throw it on me, people! What do we got!?"

One writer spoke up while propping his feet on the table, "Of course, as a tradition to all of our Sonic games, the evil scientist Dr. Eggman will try to take over the world."

"Worlds!" The head writer corrected with a pointing finger, "This game will be too epic to take place just on earth. I mean, common; people! If more worlds are involved, our buyers will THINK bigger of the game!"

The three writers quickly jolt it down.

"O.K." Another writer spoke up, "Like always, we'll have Sonic stopping Eggman from controlling these worlds. And like always, he'll turn into Super Sonic to destroy whatever he whips up at the end-"

"That's great," The head writer mumbled, "But this game is going to be so epic, we gotta have more than one-no-TWO-NO-_THREE_ villains!" His eyes widen in sudden realization, "We'll have Sonic and the rest of the cast fighting _THREE _Villains at one time! Count it," He held up four fingers, "_THREE _VILLIANS! Our gamers will be fighting _THREE _villains in _ONE _game!"

They began to write this down until they were interrupted by one of their writers.

"What will oppose our heroes from trying to stop Eggman from world-"

"WORLDS!" The head writer corrected.

"Sorry, worlds domination?"

They pondered on this question, sitting around and staring at the ceiling to let their conscious wonder through the empty space of their imaginations. An half an hour passed; the clock handing on the wall continued to tick out loud, eliminating a sense of time inside the conference room. One of the writers took the glue from the table and snorted, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his mind become of haze.

At that moment…It hit him.

He began to slowly rise from his chair, his mouth slightly gapped from uttermost amazement of his idea.

"…Aliens…"

Every writer in the room stared at him, especially the head writer.

"The aliens will be trying to take over the worlds."

The whole room was silenced, tension mounted on the writer as the others stared at him.

"…Genius." The head writer mumbled, clapping in approval, "That is pure genius, my friend."

The other writer began to clap with him. The head writer began to hyperventilate, becoming excited of this sudden turn of development. He took another whiff of his glue stick and paced the room.

"Aliens, of course! ALIENS! Shooting around the galaxy in huge space crafts trying to take over the worlds! It's so original! Our gamers will never expect it!"

"Of course these aliens," A writer spoke up, "Like our game, have to be epic! How do we make these aliens epic?"

"Color them black, what else!" The head writer answered, "Big and muscular black aliens!"

The writers began to frantically write until they were interrupted by a raised hand.

"Wait a minute!" One shouted, "We already did that…Remember Black Doom from Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"Oh." The head writer sighed with a hint of depression. With that genius idea thrown out the window, the head writer began to place the floor again; taking multiple snorts from his glue stick. After several minutes, he suddenly stopped; looking to his group with wide eyes.

"…WHITE ALIENS!"

The writers around the table awed and immediately jolt everything down. Ideas were firing from the top of the head, already writing the plot for the game. A couple of hours passed, and they already wrote several pages of scrip for their characters

"You know, we should have a princess for this game," One writer suggested, "You know little girls love princesses!"

"Yea!" Another writer shouted in approval, standing up from his seat, "To make her more epic, she should be a DARK princess! A dark princess ruling over a dark world that lives in a dark palace that carries a dark staff of dark powers…Populated by zombies!"

The head writer immediately jolt it down, "What if these zombies have GUNS!?"

They all shouted in agreement and wrote that down as well.

Another writer shot up his hand, "You know, it's not enough to have just to have gameplay. We got to make our gamers emotionally attached to our characters…I think we need to have a relationship thing going on in here."

"Not a bad thought," A writer commented, "But with what paring?"

A writer shot his hand up, "Amy and Sonic? Since most of our fans were waiting for the two to kick it of-"

"WAIT!" The head writer shouted, his finger up in the air, "Shadow! Shadow should pair with someone! Do you know who he will be paring with, my friend!?"

"…Rouge?"

"No!" The head writer shouted, "The dark princess!"

They 'awed' in a chore and wrote it down.

"Like…She'll be captured by Dr. Robotic a couple of times," A writer explained, "And then, get abducted by the white aliens!"

"That's good," Another writer praised, "But they need a motive to kidnap her, though."

"Isn't it obvious?" The head writer scorned, taking another sniff of glue, "The white aliens want her dark powers to take over the worlds!"

"Yea, and Shadow busts in to save the day!" A writer shouted.

The head writer shook his head, "Wait," He put his hands in front of him and posed like a film director, "The white aliens will kidnap her on a UFO, traveling through the very ends of the galaxy in preparation to conquer the worlds…They chain her up face down and prepare this wicked machine to probe the darkness out of her. Right before they probe her, Shadow leaps in take pushes her out of the way…With him being probed instead."

"Self-sacrifice!" A writer commented, "Oh! That as emotional you're going to get!"

"Yea! And-and-and at the end," Another writer cut in, "They share a deep, passionate kiss!"

The writers nod their heads. This was going to be a splash; they know it in their hearts!

"We should make a mini-game out of that!" A writer shouted, "A kissing mini-game."

"Oh! How much our gamers would love that!" The head writer mused, "It'll be the couple of the decade!"

For the next half hour, they prepared their final draft for the developers.

* * *

The main work room; where the magic happens, where games are crafted, where brilliant and creative minds come together for a common cause. For SEGA, and especially the Sonic Team, it's a land mark of legend. This is the very room where programmer Yuji Naka and artist Naoto Oshima created Sonic, the most iconic figure the world has ever beheld, the very character responsible for their success. In this same room, they, and a hand full of staff members created Sonic the Hedgehog for the Genesis, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, 3, Sonic and Knuckles, and Sonic adventures 1 and 2. So much historical value held in this room, to many; it is an experience to work in the same room where-

"Tashimo! Why is there a dead hooker under my cubicle?"

…ONCE held great historical value.

"She's not dead!" Tashimo shouted from the other end of the large computer room, "She's unconscious, dumb butt! Me and a couple of buddies were binge drinking here last night!"

Right after he said that three empty bottles rolled to his feet.

"Oh…Then how am I supposed to work? She's slouched over my chair!"

"Just kick her, she'll get up!"

When the programmer gave her a firm kick on her side, she stirred a little; rolling around a bit then standing up right. The programmer got a good look at her; long white skirt, a bright purple vest, yellow padding on her shoulder, white gloves, a small golden crown, brown hair, and to top it off, plastic elf ears. She gave the programmer a very confused stair, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"…Link?"

The man pinched the tip of his nostrils and sighed, pointing to a nearby cubicle of a very chubby man drooling over a computer screen, looking up hot anime girls with a bottle of hand lotion in one hand and a bag Cheetos on the other. He was wearing some sort of green suit with a plastic sword propped against the wall.

"Link's over there."

With her breath reeking alcohol and strutting like a penguin, she slumped and dragged her way to the chubby man's cubicle. She tripped over and crawled her way under the man's desk…He won't need his hand lotion after all.

_DA-DA-DA-DUUUUUUUU_

With that out of the way, the programmer took his seat and flipped the computer on. He didn't understand half the things he was working with, but why complain; SEGA just don't give a crap as long as they meet the dead line, and they're willing to pay their employs just enough to do nothing.

While he was working on the physics for the new game (which believes that Newton's law of physics is just a theory…Walking upside down on a loop can happen, you just got to believe!), a nearby worker poked his head over the wall and whispered to him.

"I'm running out of ideas for enemy sketches," He complained, "Got any suggestions?"

The programmer answered by digging into his pocket and pulling out a small bag of weed.

"Just smoke this while watching Alien vs. Predator."

"Oh!" He happily snatched the little baggy and went right back to work, "Thanks, bro!"

The programmer returned back to the screen and began to work with some of the gameplay mechanics. Meanwhile, another programmer was working on the layout of the game…One thing an employee must know about this man is that he loves anime action figures. If you can think of a popular Japanese cartoon, there's an action figure of at least one character standing or sitting around his desk.

If one tries to so much as cast a shadow dolls, watch out! He can rant on for hours about his collection, and some say he rant someone to death.

Anyways, the programmer was putting the finishing touches on a stage until the lights blew, all of the computer screens turned pitch black…The chubby man was furious.

"My Furies! My precious Furies!"

No one panicked, but it was unsettling. Complete darkness smothered the room; an unsettling and unnatural darkness, a darkness one could feel on crawling on their skin. Suddenly, the computer screens fizzed black and white until a chilling bloody red text message appeared simultaneously on every screen.

**the end is neigh**

"…Is this some kind of joke!?" The programmer shouted, "The last thing we need is another hacker trying to leak information to the publi-"

*CRASH!*

Suddenly, electrical wires shot out of the modem beneath his feet; wrapping around his neck and repeatedly slamming his head against the desk. The wires yanked his bloody head up and forced him to face the screen. The mouse began to move on its own as it pulled up a YouTube video of a kid's educational program that explains the very basic laws of physics.

His screams could be heard throughout the building.

The lights above began to flicker on and off; a sparkling blue and dark mist trailing underneath everyone's feet. The screamed in terror, but was too horrified and confused to move from their seats. The employee that was working on the layouts of the game watched in horror as the mist began to cover the action figures…The dolls quickly turned their heads and sneered at him.

Before the man had time to react, the Naruto doll called the first attack by jumping and head butting him in the stomach. He yelped in pain and instantly stood to his two feet, staggering around aimlessly in panic. A miniature Ryuk hovered above him and landed on his head, yanking and pulling his hair in a frenzy. The game designer bobbed his head wildly, but the little shinigami ride on with one arm flinging in the air.

"_Wind scar!"_

With a violent explosion hitting his ankle, he toppled over with a loud thud. Before he knew it, he found himself being beaten relentlessly by plastic swords and staffs; the miniature Ryuk began to beat on his head like a retarded money with bongos. Right up to his face, Sailor Moon was hovering right over him with her staff raised high in the air. With a puffy red face, she brought it down on him as hard as she could; then began to beat him repeatedly with it.

"THIS! IS! FOR! EVERY! TIME! YOU! LOOKED! UP! MY! SKIRT!"

Struggled as he might, his own dolls and collectibles had him helplessly worn out and pinned down. He looked up above his own desk, and began to panic when he saw a miniature Vegeta staring at him from the top of his computer monitor with his arms crossed and a wicked smile on his face; an expression very common for his victims. When the designer saw what he was gazing at…He turned pale.

"No. No, anything but that!"

The Syian leapt off with his elbow out.

"NOOOOOOO-"

*CRACK!*

Every anime and Avatar character freezed when they heard that sick sound. When they boldly casted an eye to his direction…They turned pale as well.

Who would have thought someone's pelvis could be flattened.

With the designer unconscious, Vegeta flew in the air and darted to the door; whistling loudly to the others.

"Listen up, pipsqueaks! The two bosses in control are residing on the top of this tower! If you wish for revenge and escape from this hell hole, gather your brothers and sisters and FOLLOW ME!"

With a miniature boom, he took off down the hallway. In a chore of war cries and roars, they scattered; most taking off to the other rooms while some followed him.

Poor Shin; While all of those awesome characters were flying, teleporting, running faster than his dog in heat, wall jumping, and Appa riding their way across the building…He had to walk like a sissy.

"(pant, pant, pant) Why can't I have super powers like the rest of these fags! (pant, pant, pant)"

It didn't take him long to collapse.

"…Need…Snicker…Bar…"

Now, one might think that flickering lights, possessed computers and dolls, and a creepy mist floating around room would cause every developer in the room to panic and run out of there with their tails between their legs. There's always an exception.

The chubby man, despite the total chaos taking place around him, still had his eyes glued to his computer monitor after rebooting the system. 'Zelda' was still underneath his desk keeping him…Distracted.

With is man's eyes still glued to the screen, the blue mist quietly and swiftly shot underneath his desk; taking hold of the woman underneath. When flashing blue lights began to illuminate beneath him, thus blocking his precious collection of very inappropriate drawings and illustrations, he finally cast his eyes down. The link impersonator gasped what he saw underneath his cubicle.

"…Midna?"

The creature glared at him with daggering eyes and a fearful frown. To her surprise, his only reaction was rubbing his chin and giving her a very thoughtful stare.

"I'd tap that."

Her head recoiled from his statement. The blue mist left her body and began to swirl around her again. When the developer saw a big black and grey wolf with a yellow triforce symbol embedded on its forehead. He began to roll back until his chair hit against a wall. The beast slowly approached him, his K-nines poked out of its lips. The man began to whimper.

"Uh, good doggy."

"_GRRRRRRRRRRR, __**WOO-**_"

"AAAHHHHH!"

* * *

In a large private room located on top of SEGA's eight story building, an American and a small Japanese man were kicking back and relaxing in a huge indoor pool filled to the brim with red Jell-O.

These two business owners were that rich.

And if that's not enough, they were surrounded by Yen and hundred dollar bills; throwing them at each other by the handful. It's a typical game they like to play, whoever has the largest stack of cash on their side of the pool loses, and whoever loses have to give more than half of stock holds to the other guy. Unfortunately, the CEO of SEGA of America lost two to one…But nether less, they were having the time of their lives, giggling and throwing their money in the air.

"I tell ya, life is great!" The Japanese man glee out loud, "All we have to do is sit around and tell people what to do, and we get this huge stack of cash every month!"

The CEO of SEGA of America laughed until he snorted, "Yep! You know the funniest thing is that this money is not even ours! Our customers GAVE us this money!"

The two wrapped an arm around each other like old time pals. The Japanese man clapped his hands to summon two underdressed maids while turning on some relaxing music. The two girls began to message their necks and shoulders. There was a moment of silence until the American chuckled.

"Remember that Sonic game several years ago? When the new consoles were just coming out?"

The Japanese man gasped with a sudden remembrance, "Oh yea! Sonic the Hedgehog 2006? I remember publishing that piece of crap like it was yesterday!"

"You know, we were planning on releasing it sooner for the game to finish," The American chuckled, tipping the maid with a hundred dollar bill…Sadly, she still refuses to do a lap dance, "But when Christmas came along-"

"Oh, the money!" The other finished, "That sweet, sweet money! We made more money on that day than Opera Winfrey on a Saturday night special!"

The two men high fived.

"Maid number two!" The Japanese man hissed while pulling out a bottle of message lotion, "It's time for my daily chest rub!"

He shifted his body a little and stood. Now, the one thing this maid hates more than any crap she has to tolerate around the two is giving this gentleman a chest rub. He never shaves…EVER. If you were to drop your car keys on his chest, there's a good chance that they'll never be found again.

The poor maid rubbed a bit of the lotion on her hands and while looking away and holding her lunch in, pressed her palms on him. She felt her hands being sucked in by the tangled mess. It was silky, stringy, like a whole mass of pubic hair cut and gathered in a basket. The Japanese man only let out a relaxing sigh while laying back.

"You know? I hang around the internet quite a bit during my free time," He sighed, "I get on YouTube, Facebook, MySpace, and just about every kind of media to catch the latest gossip around the world…Do you know the dumbest thing about Sonic the Hedgehog 2006?"

The other CEO looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"…There are still gamers that enjoyed the game."

The American burst out loud laughing, "You're kidding!"

"I sometimes wish I am!" The other laughed, "Even after all the glitches, the loading screens, the God awful story line, and every bug reported; there are gamers out there that still say they loved the game."

The American playfully face planted, "Wow! The only thing we have to do is slap Sonic in a game and BAM!" He exploded his hands outward to prove his point, "Instant favorites among our obsessed fans."

The Japanese man finally clapped his hands for the maid to quit. She instantly darted to the bathroom to hurl whatever was in her system.

"Our fans are so stupid!" He chuckled.

"'Stupid is what stupid does'." The American quoted.

"And stupid pays the electric bill." The other chimed with a grin.

*Knock, Knock, Knock!*

They jumped when they heard the door; no one is supposed to be disturbing them at this hour!

"Now who can that be!?" The American snapped, "Maid number one, go answer the door and send them away!"

The poorly dressed maid jogged to the door to answer…As soon as she opened the door-

*BAM!*

It slammed on her face, knocking her down and hitting her head on the floor. Before everyone's very eyes, a whole army of anime dolls and action figures poured into the room. When miniature Miroku saw a giant hot maid staring at him clueless and confused.

Things escalated.

She saw the hunger in his beany little eyes, drool slowly dripping from the side of his gapped lips. He approached, his tiny hands stretched outward.

"My precious."

Now, let's verify this…The Miroku doll was roughly a half a foot tall, weighed somewhere around a pound, and compared to the rest of the characters; hardly agile at all, And somehow managed to knock her down and jump inside her blouse. The girl stumbled and spat her hands around her body feverously trying to shake the little guy off. It felt like a giant cockroach crawling inside her dress…Simply disgusting!

Meanwhile, things weren't going to well for with the two developers. They were dragged out of the pool, held down by legions of anime characters (and Avatar characters), and pinned to the floor. They were mercilessly beaten and cut; there wasn't a single appendage on their body that didn't have a deep slash mark. They was nothing that could be done, and they felt fear gripping their souls as they saw a miniature Vegeta doll hovering right over them, snickering under his breath and crossing his arms better that any villain could do.

"Life is a sequel…Ain't it boys?"

InuYasha pouted out loud and stomped on the floor.

"Hey you! It's MY job to spur out corny phrases!"

"Wait a minute here!" Sokka shouted while mounting off of Appa with the others, "I'm the one who gives humorous lines when we're not beating up crap!"

The only thing InuYasha had to do was raise his sword a bit and sneer to get him to back off...Guy has no special talents and he knows it!

"Hang on," Ash Ketchum politely cut in, "If anybody will be saying crappy dialogue…It's me."

A lot of characters nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait. What about me!?" Sailor Moon cut in, "I say phrases, AND do possess before a fight."

"I'M WITH HER!" The Miroku doll shouted while finally crawling out of the maid's blouse. She took off before she was assaulted any further.

Ash turned and faced Sailor, "Hey, I'll let you know that my phrases are tons more memorable than yours! The very essence of my voice is enough to make a full grown teenager bleed from his ears!"

"Well yea?" Sailor Moon challenged with a pointing finger, "I'm responsible for perverting half of the Japanese population with my sexy and cute poses! There's some stuff that happens to me that America will NEVER air on television!"

"All of my female buddies that tagged along with us were in every school boy's PSP and PC posing for hentai sights! If you weren't carrying a mobile device with hentai pictures in elementary and high school, you were considered uncool! They're underage and they have more hots than you, girl!"

"I'm fourteen, you cunt!" Sailor Moon snapped while raising her staff menacingly, "I can take you down in a fight, boy!"

"Don't you dare!" Ash shouted while stuffing his hands down his shorts, "I brought my POKEBALLS with me!"

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" Vegeta shouted, his spirit bomb growing bigger and bigger by the second, "WHAT MATTERS IS THAT WE DESTROY THESE TWO!"

The two CEO men began to truly panic as a massive, round, full on Spirit bomb began to form above them, about ten times the size of the Syian. InuYasha's sword began to glow with an ominous blue aurora emitting off of it, ready to strike these men with a Backlash Wave. Aang's arrow on his head began to glow as he flew from the ground, elements of earth, fire, water, and air circling around him. Sailor Moon raised her staff to ready herself for her special attack, Moon Gorgeous Meditation.

Ash simply threw his Pikachu at them…Yea.

"O.K!" Vegeta strained through his teeth, the massive energy ball above him bearing down on him, "We're all going to kill them together! When I count to three, unleash your most powerful attack!"

Every doll and action figure prepared, raising their swords and drawing their fists back.

"One!"

The two men closed their eyes.

"Two!"

The characters readied themselves and their weapons, ready to unleash everything they have.

"TH-"

"HNNNNGGG!"

Suddenly, and before everybody's eyes, the two men convulsed; gripping their chest and exhaling their last breathe. All that charging, all that anticipation, all that effort to gather every doll and collectible from the SEGA corporation two take the pleasure of killing their captors…Simply dies of a heart attack.

It didn't take them long to put two and two together. Every character looked to the corner of the room and sneered at Ryuk, who was simply sitting on the floor with a small note book in his hand.

"What?" He playfully complained in his deep ruffed voice, his smile growing wider until he evilly chuckled, "Can't put your super-duper flashy attacks to use?"

Vegeta was STEAMING, "Here we all are about to literary blow those two men out of existence and you just simply give them heart attacks!?"

"Hey," The death god sighed, "I like to do things efficiently. You lot like to swing your swords, summon spells, and punch things to exhaustion trying to take someone's life while putting yourselves in danger; I like to simply write names in my Death Note to kill them instantly."

The Syian's hair began to glow gold, "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR TAKING THIS OPPORTUNITY AWAY FROM ME!"

The shinigami laughed, crackling with malice, "You mad, bro?"

The Syian charged, air violently pushing around him as he homed in.

Ryuk doubled back laughing when he simply phased right through him and hitting a wall.

Every character in the room began to attack him; lighting strikes, fire, beams, magical slashes, pokeballs, punches, kicks, hammer swings, and endless cursing and insults simply phased right through the shinigami like nothing. After he had his fun of being inside a mess of sword slashes and elements and not getting hut, he deeply yawned and slipped his note book back inside of him.

"I'm outa here," He sighed, another Wind Scar brushing right through his head, "Anime is so overrated."

With one powerful flap of his black wings, he took to the skies and phased through the walls.

* * *

Taking one last glimpse behind him, the god of death saw the entire SEGA building in flames. Anime and game characters poured out of the building like a flash mob, a blue mist sweeping the building as a dark blue Alicorn stood on top of it. Black clouds and crackling lightening formed above her, her eyes glowing pure white as she raised a hoof in the air.

"_**THE MEDIORCARY WILL END…FOOOOOOOREVEEEER!**_"

* * *

_Author's notes_

_O.K. Before anybody condemn me for putting purvey skits on here, let me just say this…I just couldn't help myself!_

_I know this may have been a little stupid for some of you, but look at it this way. There are two more bonuses coming, and I'm locked and loaded! If this didn't please you, I will fight with this fanfic to make you giggle!_

_The next chapter in the series is going to be a little short, and it would have been published earlier if I haven't been writing this…Whatever you would call it. It should be done in four days from now, so keep you heads up._

_And let me say this before I sign out. I'm working hard to earn your favorites and follows. There's nothing that will brighten my day better than to see someone listing this as a favorite…In fact, my birthday is on May 18._

_So leave me a little something before you log out._

_God Bless…And my prayers and hopes are with you all!_

_Harry._


	25. Chapter 21- Reincarnation

_Author's notes._

_Welcome back._

_I tell ya, I've lost steam on this fiction lately; the spark I once had just isn't there anymore…I'm still going to keep writing, though, and I'll make sure this meets expectations!_

_Shout outs._

_Guacter: (sees a headless body hunched over a desk) Uh… I think I need to issue a warning before posting another fight scene._

_Dark Shadic: Hey! If the individual wants the world to refer to him as iliekbuttsex, I'll gladly call him that. I don't know why he wants the internet to know he's has a fetish, but that his business._

_Sondashfan: Not a bad idea, but for this fan fiction; it won't work with the mane 6. There's an explanation for that but I won't spoil anything._

_SniperRed: No! You DON'T want SEGA creating another Shadow game! Remember Shadow the Hedgehog for the PS2 and GameCube? Developers thought it will be a good idea to let you choose between good and evil, and looked how well that turned out. You have to play a stage several times to get all the endings, and they all suck!_

_Leave it to the fans to handle the Sonic Characters…Never trust a corporation!_

_.73550: Let me answer your four statements_

_1. (wince) that was a typo, it was her husband that died._

_2. Didn't know that the rings around his ankles weren't inhibitor rings…They LOOKED like the inhibitor wings around his wrist and I thought, "Hm, those things must be inhibitors too."_

_3. Chaos Slash and Chaos Lightening, I made those two up...Common, it's fan fiction, baby! XD_

_4. In order to answer that question, let me explain the chronology of this fan fiction…In Sonic's world, it's been several years after Sonic Generations. As one can state, a lot can happen in that time period. During one of those missions, Shadow had to blow up a planet to save their home world…The details are not important, the main point of that line is to describe the true power of those emeralds._

_Hope that answered your questions…If you have any more concerns, let me know._

_And I had a guess ask about when Sonic and Rainbow will date…I think it'll be a while before I can get the two to socialize. The plot is thickening and the climax of this story is coming to a head. Everything is planned out for it to happen, but not right now. I won't say much to spoil anything._

_Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

"No…" Robotnic growled with a hand clutched together, "No! No! No! NO! NO!"

The HUB screen revealed the entire battle that took place between Shadow and the princesses, and the moment when the hedgehog took the six Chaos Emeralds he worked so hard to find. He banged his fists on the keyboard, huffing and blowing with each breath he took.

"It'll be impossible to kill Sonic at this point!" He screamed, "When Shadow returns to Canterlot, they'll have six Chaos Emeralds in their possession! It'll be impossible for me to conquer anything with that much power, even with the last emerald!"

He paced the metallic floor, becoming more upset the more he pondered.

"Why didn't I take Shadow into calculation? Why didn't I try to track him first before engaging war on this miserable planet!"

There was nothing he could craft that could possibly come close to even remotely match Sonic's powers. He already used the best metals and weapons when attacking Fillydelphia, and MIGHT have a chance against three emeralds with that robotic Ursa Minor.

Why does the emeralds have to have dark chaotic energy?...Why?

There was only one machine in his base that can come toe to toe with six Emeralds, but that bird is still decades away from being complete. It's one of his most prized creation, and sadly an engineering feat that might not see the light of day if Sonic discovers his base. Finally calming down, he sat down and slumped on his chair; pinching his nostrils in an attempt to relive his headache.

Suddenly, the base began to rumble; the floor beneath him shaking violently. Red flickering lights flooded the room.

"Don't tell me they've discovered me already!"

He quickly ran to his computer and checked every room in his base for the source of that distress call...After looking, his eyebrow raised.

"Huh, nothing unusual from the outer walls."

*BOOM!*

He quickly shot his head around and saw smoke seeping out from the exit door. With a gun in hand, he darted out and followed the trail. When he saw where the smoke was coming from, he ran as fast as he could.

"Cyber X!"

When he barged through the double door with gun drawn, he became completely bewildered of what he saw

Nothing…Nothing but a huge ripped hole from the back hall.

When he cast his eyes beyond the open space, he saw a faint jet trail leading out of the base. Thinking quickly, he summoned his portable carrier and hopped on; following the trail as fast as he could.

* * *

Faster than any eye could track, faster than sound could ever dream to match, and faster than any known thing on the planet, Shadow flew among the clouds with a long yellow trail leading behind him. His six Chaos Emeralds supercharged him extensively, power that boarders infinity. His spikes were illuminating their bright colors, turning to a shade of yellow but not completely gold. Normally, he would be taking pleasure in this exhilarating experience. But he was too angry to even care.

Discord was going to pay for what he did to him. Not only has Discord tricked in into attacking the princesses, and fighting his twin and his friends, but also caused him to take so many lives during his rampage. All of those guards slain by his own hands, all in pure confusion. Suddenly, he began to feel another emotion than just anger, an emotion he has never felt before.

Guilt.

Those deaths could have been avoided, he could have easily took the third emerald from the guards and just simply be on his way; their deaths were unnecessary. Thinking back on the attack on the Canterlot Palace, he could have just simply bypassed the guards and take the princesses head on. He wanted to show Celestia and Luna he was a power to be reckoned with, he wanted them and all who followed to fear him. Now, when he realized all was in vain…They didn't have to die.

"_They chose to die by the princesses," _Discord's words echoed in his head, his memory playing back, _"this is exactly what they deserved."_

His words will never relive his guilt, never in Shadow's endless lifespan could his words ever comfort him. He was wrong, very wrong. The hedgehog has went against his very purpose of his creation, and became more troubled the more time he thought.

Shadow shook his head and flew onwards, pushing his memories and the little feelings he had to the back of his mind. He clicked the headset in his ear. Feelings won't accomplish revenge.

"Come in, Sonic." He called.

For several seconds, he heard nothing but static until he heard a crackling voice on the other line. The device could only be transmitted for so far away, but by the rate he was going, it only took him seconds to fly close enough to make out his voice.

"Shadow?" Sonic answered, somewhat distraught, "Thank goodness your-"

Shadow cut him off before the blue hedgehog could say another word, "Meet me at the palace gates, and make sure you're alone."

"But-"

"I don't have time to answer questions," Shadow interrupted again, "Just meet me over there, and you better make sure no one else is with you."

_*Click*_

It would have taken a regular pony weeks to arrive in Canterlot from the desert, but with Shadow and his emeralds, this trip will only take him minutes. He could already see the mountain the Capital was built on.

* * *

In a secluded waiting room in Canterlot's best hospital, Twilight, Tails, Luna, and all the others were sitting together; nervously watching the doctor's door. The mane six were hopeful that the stab wound on Celestia's stomach would heal, but the others were very skeptical. That last desperate stab Shadow had put on her looked gruesome, and it was embedded deep; so deep that the surgeons were too scared to take it out.

After several minutes of waiting, a stallion dressed in a white coat gently pushed the double doors open; his muzzle covered by a white mask. Everyone in the room instantly stood up, staring at him intensely.

"Speak doctor," Luna commanded him, "Will my sister be well?"

The stallion quickly bowled in respect and took off his mask, "We're not for sure yet, you're highness. That shard penetrated pretty deep within her; a lot of her organs were sliced from within. It was a good thing she was brought over here immediately; otherwise she wouldn't have made it."

Everyone in the living room took in this information like a pile of bricks hitting concrete. Twilight stepped up, dry tears clearly sparkling on her cheeks. Just the thought of her mentor dying was enough to make her cry, "H-how bad is it, doctor?"

The doctor took in a deep breath, pushing any kind of feelings aside and preparing himself to tell her the facts, "She's stabilized for now by magic and powerful potions, but if she's ever going to have a chance of life, we're going to try to sow her damaged organs tomorrow…It's not a guarantee she'll make it, but it's the last shot we have to save her."

Amy began to walk to the double doors, "May we see her?"

The doctor nodded his head, "Yes, but make sure everyone wears a mask before getting close to her."

The group proceeded to step through the doors. Sonic was about to follow them until his headset suddenly beeped. Rainbow glanced back and saw him retreating to the back of the room, mumbling something before clicking the headset off.

"You coming?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic began to make his way to the exit, "I'll be right behind you; I need to take care of something."

"Take care of what?" She bluntly asked.

He realized he REALLY didn't need to directly answer her, if he mentioned anything about Shadow, she'll follow him and most likely try to avenge the princess, "Just a quick errand I need to run."

Sonic was about to bolt out the door until Rainbow flew in front of him, "Now wait a minute! What could possibly be more important than Princess Celestia's injuries!?"

Sonic looked her in her sparkling magenta eyes. A feature that will always grip the hedgehog's heart, "Can you trust me, Rainbow?"

"Trust?" The pegasus retorted, "What does this have to do with trust?"

"This is something private I have to do alone," Sonic carefully explained, "Can you trust me to go without you knowing why?"

Rainbow stared at him for a couple of seconds, then sighed in defeat. It's a bother that her friends have to keep secretes; especially your boyfriend.

But if she can trust her friends with secretes, so can she trust him keeping a secret from her.

"…Just be sure to hurry back." She answered.

"Don't worry," Sonic ensured her, "I'll be right back."

The blue hedgehog sprinted to the street, running to the city gate as fast as he could.

* * *

Zipping through the city and taking to the roof tops, Sonic hopped from building to building to stay above the hundreds, if not thousands of ponies below. They were crowded around the hospital, the entrances and exits blocked by photographers and newspaper reporters. No doubt, the word of Celestia's deadly wound spread through the entire Kingdom. If he's correct, Shadow wouldn't be immediately at the gate; he'll be hiding somewhere in the area.

To no surprise, when he did arrive at the heavily guarded gate, he was nowhere to be seen.

After searching a bit, he did find Shadow leaning against a tree. He was glowing, the six Chaos Emeralds still empowering the hedgehog with astounding power. Sonic had to shield his eyes from the unnatural light pouring into his eyes. When they adjusted, he could see Shadow staring at the ground in remorse; his mind and spirit appearing heavy. This was a normal for him, but Sonic could tell something was a little off about him. Shadow shot his eyes up and stared at him for a couple of seconds before summoning his six emeralds. His black and red fir instantly dimmed, letting the blue hedgehog see him without difficulty.

"You came." Shadow mumbled out loud, "I was becoming worried you wouldn't show up...Took you so long to get here."

Yea, least he still has his dry sense of humor. So many questions ran through Sonic's mind, "Where have you been, Shadow? What have you been doing? Why would you-"

Shadow held a hand up to stop him mid-sentence, "In order to answer your questions, I'm going to tell you my side of the story when we arrived here." He propped himself back against a tree, also letting Sonic settle before continuing, "Have you ever heard of Discord?"

The Ultimate Life Form took this time to tell his side of the story, from the time they arrived to where they were at right not. He didn't leave anything out, not even the time when he annihilated the Changeling's colony. Sonic occasionally asked a question or two, like how he was tricked or some of the details about the fight just moments ago. With his questions answered and understanding achieved, Sonic stood back up.

"How could anything withstand the power of six Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Don't know," Shadow mumbled, "he must be more powerful than predicted, or there's something we're not seeing. He did say something about the elements before disappearing, but from what I know right now, I have no idea how he could have survived…That blast wiped out every little thing in my surroundings."

Sonic rubbed his shoulder a little, "If you wanted those emeralds, you could have just _asked_."

His twin shook his head and pouted, "I'd rather take matters to my own hands than letting _you_ handle him. I wanted revenge, and I was going to get it then."

Sonic looked back to Canterlot, surely his friends are waiting for him, "You need to come with me, Shadow. I'm sure I can explain to the others what happened."

"No." He bluntly declined.

Sonic turned back to him, "Shadow, you really need to come with me-"

"I said no." He raised his voice, "Do you really think the guards will take it lightly when they see me walking the streets?"

The blue hedgehog was persistent, "You can Teleport around the guards…Princess Celestia is severely injured, you need to come and explain yourself."

Shadow shook his head and cast his gaze to another direction, "I said I'm not going."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"I…" The last thing Shadow will do is explain the turmoil inside of him. He knew the guards he killed had families, and those families will be around the hospital where their co-ruler is resting. It wasn't the fact of being caught that worried him, in fact he couldn't care less of being seen.

Just seeing the tears of those ponies mourning over their loved ones was what he didn't want to see. He didn't want anybody to know that, though; showing emotion for him is a sign of weakness.

"…I have my reasons." Shadow simply answered, "You're just going to have to meet me out here when you're finished."

Suddenly, a sudden gush of wind rushed over them; the trees and bushes around them bending wildly to the side.

"I believe that's a little too sudden to be a gush of wind." Shadow hissed, taking the emeralds and skiing to the outskirts of the forest.

"Wait!" Sonic shouted, running after him.

Least Shadow didn't decide to use his emeralds to boost to the open where he would lose the blue hedgehog. When Sonic and Shadow arrived at the dirt road leading to the city gates, they looked up and saw something that resembled a giant bird hovering in the air. Even though it may be just a spec from how far it was, it slowly became bigger and bigger until a large shadow was casted over them. At that moment they realized what was coming.

Sonic clicked his headset while Shadow charged with his six emeralds rotating around him.

"Tails! Knuckles! Everyone! Get over here!"

* * *

**Just moments earlier**

Princess Luna and Twilight galloped as soon as the doctor let them inside the patient's room. The others were quick to follow, just as worried for Celestia's health. When they arrived, they didn't see much of the Princess of the Sun. Her entire body was covered by a white sheet, save her head and neck. She was half awake, struggling not to rest to see her subjects and sister. Luna was the first to stand beside her, nudging the side of her neck in a display of affection.

"Dear sister?" Luna softly called, "Are you well?"

Celestia tried to lift her head, but was too tired to even move, "I'm…Fine. Just a little…tired"

Twilight stood right over her, her giant violent eyes gleaming with tears, "Celestia! I was so worried! I thought I will never see you again!"

Celestia gave her pupil a small smile, trying to be of comfort, "Don't…Worry about me, my dear student."

The lavender unicorn leaned back a bit to give her some room, "But…T-the doctor said-"

"Have…Faith." Celestia wheezed , "I'll…make it."

Twilight's friends and the others began to crowd around her, the mares could feel a tip of hate boiling in them towards the black hedgehog…Especially Rainbow.

"Celestia, your majesty," Rarity spoke out, "When we find that crenate, we'll make sure to give him what for!"

"Yea!" Rainbow shouted, "Not only he decided to hurt you, but also take it upon himself to hurt Sonic and Knuckles before stealing the emeralds!"

"Ah don't know about ya'll," Applejack grunted, "But ahm gonna give him the bucking of a life time when we find him! We're back to square one!"

"That hedgehog could be anywhere with the emeralds!" Pinkie chimed in, "And to think he nearly destroyed half of Canterlot!"

"…Don't blame him."

Everyone mare except Luna stared at Celestia in complete disarray.

"He…Was confused," Celestia stated, wincing a bit in pain, "There was a…Powerful spell on him."

The mares just looked at each other. Luna has not yet spoken of whom has done such a thing, and the time to inform them couldn't have been better. She kept silent about him before to prevent a panic, but now they were in a confound room where no one could hear, she could properly tell them.

"...Discord performed that delusion spell." Princess Luna sighed.

Everyone gasped and turned to her.

"Discord!?" Twilight shouted, "Discord has been turned to stone!" Her ears flopped down, "Don't tell me-"

"I'm afraid so," Luna said, "I saw him when I followed Shadow. When he realized he was diluted, he took the emeralds and teleported to confront him…That explosion everyone witnessed was Shadow, well; to put this lightly, whipped him off the face of this planet."

"…So ya here to tell me your highness that he hurled an exploden' white thing at Sonic THEN punched knuckled to blow up Discord." Applejack hissed.

"That's Shadow for ya." Amy chimed in.

Tails walked in front of the mares to get their attention, "Now, listen every pony. I know you may be mad at him for hurting the princesses, attacking Sonic, damaging Ponyville, and…Many other things, but Shadow isn't a bad guy."

Rainbow sneered at him, "What kind of foany baloney is that, Tails!?"

"Listen, I know it sounds ridiculous," Knuckles butted in, "But he saved us countless of times when we were fighting Eggman."

"You're darn right it sounds ridiculous!" Rainbow shouted at him, "There's nothing I want more than to buck him for hurting my boy-"

She immediately cut herself off, knowing that Amy will over hear.

"Everypony!" Luna shouted, cutting the argument dead, "Shadow may have committed countless of unforgivable acts when he arrived, but he at least tried to amend what he has done. If it wasn't for him, Discord will still be alive…Or in one piece for that matter."

Everyone was quite, the mares taking her words into deep consideration. Rainbow however was still furious.

"Princess Celestia!" the colorful pegasus called, "Tell them! Tell them that hedgehog deserves to be punished!"

The princess was quite, not even bothering to look up.

"Rainbow!" Twilight scorned, "How dare you address our princess that way!"

"My…Little ponies." Celestia coughed.

Everyone hushed and turned to her.

"Don't…Become spiteful towards him." She whispered, "I…"

Luna trotted a little closer to her, "How could you say that? He has cause our Kingdom nothing but pain since his arrival. How could you have a forgiving heart so quickly? I know he was tricked, but he needlessly killed hundreds of our troops in rage."

"I…Hold nothing against him." Celestia finished, "It's…Not his fault."

"Again I speak," Luna addressed her, "How can you forgive him just like that? You may not even-"

"He…Reminded me of you…When you became Nightmare Moon."

Her words stopped Luna cold.

"What is the difference…" She continued, "Between…You and him…When he unleashed his power?"

The room became ill quite, but there was a large debate going on in everybody's mind.

"…But those poor soldiers," Twilight mumbled, "They had families, all mourning over their lost fathers and sons. There hasn't been a day like this in Equestia."

"I guess one can say this Kingdom had the first taste of a real war." Luna mumbled, "We've been at peace for so long; the closest thing we've ever been in a national fight was against chrysalis, and we didn't suffer any casualties during that incident. There hasn't been a day like this in Equestia…Ever."

*Beep! Beep!*

Suddenly, Tails' earpiece began to ring. With a click, he quickly answered and whispered. His eyes suddenly shot open.

"Everyone!" Tails shouted, taking off towards the door, "Sonic just called, he needs us at the gate entrance!"

Amy and Rainbow immediately shot after him, "What's going on?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know; he was cut off before he had a chance to finish!" Tails shouted at them, "Common everyone, he needs us!"

He, the pegasus, and Amy followed after him with the rest behind them. Luna cast a glance back at her sister before galloping down the halls.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" She asked, "I could stay by your side if you wish."

"Go…With them, Luna," Princess Celestia said to her, "They…Need you."

With those parting words, Luna galloped after the party.

* * *

"Shadow!"

Sonic watched in unbelief and horror as the black hedgehog was knocked back by this giant mysterious machine. The swing hurled Shadow against the city gates, creating a loud boom along with thick blankets of dust. When the smoke cleared, Sonic only had a second to see him before Shadow flew after him.

*WHAM!*

Yet again, as soon as Shadow homed in, the colossal mechanic bird struck him with its giant talons. This machine bewildered Sonic to no end. Shadow was fighting this machine with six empowered Chaos Emeralds, and no matter what he did, the machine simply swats him away like a fly. He was sent skewering several trees before he finally crashed to the ground. These hits meant nothing to the Ultimate Life Form with his six emeralds steadily rejuvenating him. He stood back up, facing the machine again.

"This is impossible!" Shadow hissed, "How could any machine withstand the power of six Chaos Emeralds!?"

When Shadow flew to the heavens above, the machine flew after him; flapping its giant wings and jetting after him. Sonic looked on as they continue to escalate in height until Shadow was no longer visible…Even with the two just above the world's atmosphere, Sonic could still see the mechanical bird's silhouette from below. It was that huge.

Suddenly, as Sonic watched the barrage of rays and fiery explosions erupting high above him, he heard a series of clops behind him. When he glanced back, he saw Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Luna, and the rest of the six galloping and running for him.

"Where is he?" Tails feverously asked.

His question was immediately answered when a wide, violent yellow beam shot right above them; completely covering the mechanical beast. The sky was covered with yellow, arcs of green lightning wildly ricashaed through the thick clouds and open air. The ground shook violently, as if ready to be cracked open like an egg. The beam lasted for several seconds until it finally died down. To everyone's surprise, they could still see a silhouette of a giant bird hovering in the air.

"…No way." Amy mumbled.

"What the heck is that?" Knuckles asked with wide eyes, "It's huge!"

"I don't know," Sonic answered, staring at the sky worryingly, "I would say it's one of Eggman's machines but…I never seen anything like it."

The giant bird spread its gigantic wings; several small jets igniting beneath it to keep it afloat. Suddenly, with several loud booms, swarms of heat seeking missiles raged towards the invisible Shadow. The next thing Sonic and the others saw were several large fireballs exploding above them, sparks puffing outwards in brilliance. The fight may have been taking place just on the world's atmosphere, far beyond any naked eye could ever see, but they saw those explosions as clear as day.

Several seconds passed and the next thing they saw was a small black body free-falling towards them, along with six shining specks of light around it. Thinking quickly, Luna readied her horn and teleported the creature; carefully levitating him to the ground while letting the six emeralds hit the ground carelessly. Before the Twilight and the others got a good glance at the body, a sudden and powerful gush of wind almost blew them off their hooves and feet. When they looked up, they saw nothing but glistening metal. Whatever this machine is, it stood above any creature, any building, and any town. Its talons gently touched ground with the help of its gigantic wings and small jets beneath it. Its body completely blocked the sun, an ominous shadow being cast on the heroes. Further up, they could see the bird like creatures head looking down on them, its slit eyes completely hollow and life less. It open its mouth, and shocked every little thing when he used his voice.

"Surprised to see me; my would be enemies?" A deep voice kindly asked with a small chuckle.

Their mouths gapped in shock.

"Discord!?" Luna shouted, "H…How-"

"Shocked beyond anything you've experience, I take?" He laughed, his voice amplified but very much the same, "Care for me to explain how I got my fashionably awesome makeover?"

Rainbow's wing magically extended, glowing pure white as she growled, "The only thing you need to explain is how you ended up in pieces!"

"Rainbow!" Sonic shouted.

She paid no heed; Rainbow charged with lightning speed, her wing positioned and ready to cut him down by his chest. He didn't care to react to this threat, no; he just simply yawned as a flash of darkness covered him with a white slash. Of course, he was unaffected, but it didn't stop her from swooping around and striking him again. After this repeated several times, Discord carefully stretched his wings and talons so he wouldn't hurt her, and settled himself to explain his story…Just his movement was enough to make the trees sway.

"You see my little ponies and whatever the rest of you are," He began, with the pegasus still trying to cut away at him, "Technically, that grumpy hedgehog did slay me…When he unleashed those emeralds on me, I have been; well, to put this lightly, completely whipped out with nothing of me left. Do you know what it felt like having your appendages being_ slowly _ripped out and disintegrated by a large explosion?" He shook his head a little, "It's not a very pleasant experience."

Luna began to charge her horn, not to attack him but defend everyone around her if he makes any sudden moves. Sonic and the others took their stances as well.

"To be truthful," Discord sighed, letting Rainbow take a good slice at his long neck with no effect, "This you see is actually plan B. I was hoping for Shadow to use his emeralds to kill the princesses so I can take back what they have took from me, but since the little hedgehog had more power than I could ever predict, I had to take other measures...This somehow indestructible body you see was actually one of Eggman's personal pet projects, and as soon as I snooped around his base, I happened to find this gigantic robot just sitting in a cold dark room. I had to improvise a little to complete the machine, sure; but it's suiting me just nicely!" He looked over at a badly injured Shadow, "You can't put out fire with fire. Can't you Shadow?"

Although Rainbow was at the brink of exhaustion, she kept slashing away at him. Every strike she made on him did absolutely nothing to hurt him.

"Now…I don't know if this is destiny or just sheer dumb luck," Discord chuckled, turning back to Luna and the others, "But it seems I'm holding all the cards. There's nothing you lot could do to hurt me, and I can do so much to hurt you…In fact," He summoned the crown with his magic and levitated it in the air, "I'm afraid you won't even have the elements to rid me!"

Before possessed machine could say anymore, Rainbow took this chance and zipped to the crown; grabbing it and landing beside Twilight in a twinkle of an eye. The machine reared back in surprised.

"What!?"

"Think again, Discord!" Rainbow yelled, "We've used the elements to defeat you once. We'll use them to defeat you again!"

He reared back and shook his head in fear, "Wha- how did you move that quickly, Dash!? That wasn't supposed to happen!"

With the other five elements already clicked around the ponies' neck, Twilight levitated the crown onto her head. Instantly, the six mares began to gradually float; the six symbols magically appearing from their necklaces and floating around them. Tails and the others looked in complete awe, even Shadow; who was bruised and barely able to lift his head, felt immense energy radiating from the six. He made sure no one saw him, but his eyes grew wide in astonishment…Even his six emeralds couldn't compare to this.

"Now, now," Discord pleaded, "Let's not be hasty here, my little ponies. Maybe-"

Before he had a chance to say another word, a mystical rainbow like ribbon began to surround Twilight, her eyes glowing brighter and brighter by each intense second. Suddenly, with a loud boom, the ribbon arced itself away from them and towards the mechanic mass.

"Noooo!"

Slowly, the rainbow trail began to circle around him, engulfing him in a bright colorful embrace then flashing pure white with a loud bang. Tails and the rest of his kind shielded their eyes, but colorful and faded spots of color floated in front of them. For several seconds, there was silence…No noise, no mechanical noise, not even a single clop as the six mares gently touched ground. When the colorful spots floating around Sonic's and the others eyes faded, they looked ahead to see if their foe was vanquished…What they saw sent shivers down their backs.

Discord, who was still possessing the mechanical bird, stood unhurt; not a single scratch on his metallic body. In fact, after the attack was over, he began laughing like a mischief child.

"W…What is the meaning of this?" Luna whimpered, now beginning to comprehend the seriousness of the situation, "Nothing can withstand the elements of harmony."

"Or so you thought," Discord chuckled, knocking on his thick armor, "Turns out the old man crafted this metal to withstand literary anything!"

"But there's nothing, NOTHING! That can withstand the elements!" Twilight shouted, "This is not possible!"

Discord was laughing hysterically, his voice echoing throughout the landscape.

"Ah, but remind yourself of whom you're addressing." He sighed, trying to catch his non existing breath, "Do you honestly think that I didn't have EVERYTHING planned before flying over here with my new body? I mean honestly, how stupid do you lot think I am?"

Discord, with his colossal mechanical bird now in his complete control, cast his hollow eyes towards Canterlot, "Now, if you're willing to bow and swear you're dying loyalty to me; I'll let this little innocent slip and we can all live happily ever after in my kingdom."

"Never!" Luna shouted, with the others taking sides by her. Shadow began to stand, some of his energy returning to him but limping. When he grabbed one of his emeralds, he was instantly back to full health. He quickly nabbed the other five emeralds and began to float, ready to charge at him again.

The mechanical bird simply shrugged his shoulders and began to flap his gigantic wings, almost knocking the trees around him from the amount of wind, "Oh well…I'll start by finally finishing that pitiful excuse of a princess. It's a shame really, I even gave you the chance to back down but noooooo, you just had to give this adventure some kind of plot."

* * *

"This is impossible!" Dr. Robotnic shouted as he followed the trail of white smoke, still high in the sky, "There's no way Cyber X could be completed, I haven't even built its outer armor yet!"

Pushing his small egg carrier to its limits, he sped through the thick clouds and vapor. Suddenly, he could make out a large silhouette hovering among the clouds, far but can easily identify it as his life long war machine. His carrier stopped, his eyes and mouth wide to see his sophisticated machine taking life as it slowly hovered away from him; flying towards the capital of Canterlot.

"…How?" Was all he could whisper.

Suddenly, and with total surprise, sparks began to spit out of the machine's neck. He saw its head jerking to one side. Slowly, it began to hover back down.

* * *

Sonic and all of his friends looked on in confusion as the machine began to hover back down. It wasn't just his neck that began to spit out sparks anymore, sparks began to fly out of his talons, a portion of its gigantic wings, and more noticeably at the side of its head. Suddenly, a loud screech roared from the machine…It wasn't Discord's voice by all means, it was way too high pitched to be Discord.

"What's going on?" Luna asked herself.

As it landed, the gigantic bird wobbled wildly jerked from left to right. Discord, still in possession of the machine, tried to regain control…Something was fighting against his will, as if trying to gain control.

"What is this force?" Discord asked himself, struggling to control the machine's body, "This was simply an empty shell before I possessed this thing. What's AHHHHHHH!"

A deep amplified scream roared from the colossal machine as it violently toppled over to its side, shaking the ground and almost toppling Sonic and his party over. The machine began to go to a full seizure, blood curling screams roaring from Discord. The pack began to take steps back, keeping a very respectable distance between them and the convulsing machine. Several minutes passed, and the disturbing episode pursued nonstop…Suddenly, just as mysteriously as it began; the machine suddenly freezes.

* * *

Discord found himself surrounded by a vast blue sea of numbers when he lost control of the machine. He didn't know what submitted him, or even what could possibly have that much will to boot him. The master of chaos flew as fast as he could, small rain of numbers and symbols rushing by him trying to find his way out. No matter how far he traveled, no matter how many times he tried to teleport, he was stuck in the same environment. He tried flying up, arks of thin blue arcs traveling between metal to metal whooshing pass him. Again, he found no end.

"What is this?" He asked himself.

When he looked down, he saw a vast sea of numbers; crashing and colliding with each other like waves of an ocean…Whatever fought against him not only booted him, but somehow trapped him in an endless vast of space. He felt so little being in this strange place; a grain of sand in a vast desert.

He pondered, trying to think of what happened to him…This machine was completely unoccupied when he controlled it. The only thing he did was use his magic to complete this complex machine, piecing every piece of the puzzle together to assemble it.

A theory suddenly came to him…When he was controlling the machine, he felt absolutely no resistance frying out of the base and to Canterlot's gates. While he was talking to his foes, he remembered something stirring inside of him, as if something was awakening from a slumber-no, as if something was being born. After a second, he finally realized what overthrew him.

"…The machine itself was what fought me." Discord concluded, "This thing wasn't awake when I controlled it, but after some time after completion...It began to truly come alive."

He then realized where exactly he was at. He was inside the machines mainframe, there was no other place this thing could have sent him. With these facts in mind, he began to endlessly travel through the vast sea of numbers, hoping desperately to find a way out.

* * *

Dr. Robotic halt his small egg carrier when he saw the machine suddenly shaking violently, wildly thrashing on the ground with thick layers of dust kicking around it. He was still among the white puffy clouds above, invisible to any naked eye, but he can see other figures staring at the machine. When the machine suddenly freezes with the dust kicking around it began to settle, he could make out small creatures standing at the foot of the machine, seven mares and five other creatures he has yet to identify. After a second, the creatures looked up and saw something metal hovering above them. At that same moment, the mechanical genius instantly recognized the party.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted in anger.

He kept his distance, but he slowly began to approach them while still hovering. His figure was on a red panic button, ready to teleport out if anything were to happen…But Sonic and his friends were the last thing on his mind, the only concern he had was his twenty years' worth of work. He didn't know how Cyber X managed to create itself or have knowledge where Sonic was at in the first place, but he didn't care…His war machine was lying dead.

"My creation!" He shouted, "My beautiful creation!"

Sonic smirked a little when he saw the doctor's shocked face, "Should have spent a little more time to make sure it didn't deactivate itself!"

"But this is impossible!" Dr. Robotnic shouted, "This machine wasn't even finished when it took off on its own!"

The theory that Discord was in control was confirmed, but they kept that to themselves. Shadow, now completely recovered with the help of his six emeralds, began to slowly approach him.

"I should be more worried about myself than your precious machine if I were you." Shadow growled in his low voice.

And just to make matters worse for the doctor, he now has to face against the power of six emeralds with nothing but a pitiful flying machine armed with nothing but a weak laser…Least he has a teleportation button than can take him back to his base-

"GACK!"

…Until Shadow grabbed him by the throat and held him above his cushy seat. The doctor felt his wind pipe being constricted to the point of being crushed, no air flowing in or out of him. His face began to fade purple.

"Remember me?" Shadow hissed at him, the rest below staring up at him in shock, "Remember the experiments your father has set on your 'pet project' while I suffered in an experimental tube with wires running through every inch of my body?"

A chaos spear formed in his other hand.

"DO YOU REMEMBER!?"

Eggman kicked and flailed his appendages helplessly as his vision began to blur, his lungs beginning to constrict from the lack of oxygen, but the enraged hedgehog firmly held his grip. He held his spear right against his plopped stomach, the very tip of it barely touching him.

"Normally, I would quickly kill my oppressors with a slash of my dagger," Shadow's face slowly inched to the doctor's, "But you…I'm going to poke a hole in your stomach and watch as you slowly bleed out while you scream in agony." He tore a little hole in on his shirt, making him whimper, "I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer."

*BAM!*

Suddenly, Robotnic felt the fingers around his neck loosen as something slammed against the black hedgehog. The doctor didn't see what it was that slammed the menace to the ground, but whatever it was, it was huge. When Dr. Robotnic looked, he saw Cyber X's wings wildly flinging, as if it was trying to set itself up from its fall. Sonic and the others began to step back, putting a good distance between them and the raging machine. Slowly, it began to stand on its metal talons; slamming on the ground with quaking force at it began to gain its footing.

With Shadow laying on the ground with his emeralds knocked out of him, Sonic and the others looked on in awe as Cyber X, the real Cyber X, stand tall. It stretched out its wings, stretching its head upward and letting out a high-pitched screech that echoed from where they were to the ends of Equestia. Its eyes, once hollow, began to glow bloody red. Robotnic, just saving himself from being hurled off his seat, stood from his seat and beheld his creation standing over his long timed enemies, screeching to the top of its speakers. Dr. Robotnic began to chuckle, then his giggling became a full-fledged laugh.

"YEEEEEEESSSS!"

He didn't know how this has come to be, but he didn't care; his near indestructible machine was now standing right in front of him, bigger than life, bigger than anything he has ever assembled. No man has to operate it, no animal inside to control it, and no possible thing could restrict it. It existence was for one thing and for one thing only.

Kill Sonic and anyone who's with him.

The machine slowly turned its body, staring at its master with figures and numbers flashing before its screen, calculating his age, weight, height, strengths, weaknesses, species, even life expectancy. All of this information flashing before just from simply looking at him. Slowly and humbly, it bowed, showing its creator respect and dignity. With a wide smile, Dr. Robotnic turned his gaze to the blue hedgehog, along with the rest of his friends.

"…You know you're objective." He lowly spoke.

The machine turned back to the creatures below it, who were nothing more but color specks from its point of view. With a loud screech, it spread its four story wings and flapped, taking to the skies and locking on. Sonic and the rest of his company braced themselves, ready to face this machine with everything they had.

* * *

_Author's notes._

_I know this chapter was a little disappointing, but…Man! I've been losing it lately!_

_Regarding the last bonus, I phrased my statement wrong when I said this fan fiction landed the top spot. What I meant was that I was the most commented on Sonic/MLP fiction. Is this the best sonic/mlp crossover?...I don't know, that's subject to opinion. Sorry for the confusion, I didn't mean to brag or show off like a snot. I respect the other authors and know too well that there will __always__ be a better fan fiction to read._

_Deadline: Again, one or two weeks._

…_(sigh)…I guess this is the point in every work that push its creator to its limits. I think I'm beginning to understand why so many writers simply put down their unfinished work and let it forever rot on the world wide web…Let me tell you, no matter how much of a struggle this becomes, I will continue to push until I see this through, and do it within every time date when possible. I realized there are too many of you tuning in every week to check on this work, and by God I will not disappoint you._

_If I wish to become a writer, I will have to live up to everybody expectations, and if possible beyond what you expect._

_Signing out...And I decided to try something. I'm thinking about putting a bible verse at the end of each chapter for encouragement for ya'll and for myself. If you don't believe in the Christian faith and find it offensive, then don't read the very bottom texts for the coming chapters. They will appear below my signature._

_God bless._

_Harry._

"_But the path of the just is like the shining sun. That shines ever brighter unto the perfect day. The way of the wicked is like darkness; They do not know what makes them stumble."_

_Proverbs 4: 38-39_


	26. Chapter 22- Chase Me to Hell

_Author's notes_

_Welcome…I think I finally recovered from my block last chapter, now I'm back to full swing. It's a bit of a short chapter, but it's preparing what's to come._

_Now, before I do my shout outs, I would like to take this time to say that I deeply thank every single one of you for your support, encouragement, and time. I swear, typing this is so much better than sitting around my house and doing nothing. I'm actually getting a bit of practice here as well...My only regret is posting the heat chapter. When I look back at it now, it did seem a little ridiculous. Some of you still enjoyed it but I know rape should never be taken lightly. My apologies to all of my readers._

_I'll be a little more careful with my bonuses from now on. I won't use dirty skits unless I absolutely can't resist. It's cheap._

_I have a small announcement to make about the poll. I won't change anything, but after the story is over, I have another proposal to offer. An idea that I feel needs to be done for the Brony community…All I have to say is that the idea is inspired by Those Lacking Spines from the Kingdom Hearts section of Fan fiction net. If you're a fan of Kingdom Hearts…By God, You need to read it! It's original, it's hilarious, it's everything a fan fiction wishes to be! In fact I might do it first before doing the viewer's choice._

_I'm telling you, readers. For me to go against your wishes like that…The idea is just that urgent! I know it's going to be a challenge to do it without ripping off the story, but it's a challenge I'm willing to take._

_Shout outs._

_Gman56: Patience, grasshopper…I had that planned from the very beginning, and it will come to pass soon enough._

_Nelson: To answer your question, what Luna cast on him last chapter was a reform spell. His emeralds didn't protect him from Discord's delusion spell, and couldn't cure him either._

_Statche 38:…Have you really reviewed 25,000 stories? Impressive. How long have you been on fanfiction? I would private message you about that question, but I couldn't. _

_Sniper red: Read back, Shadow has completely annihilated his body, but his very being remained._

_ImmaRainbowDash:…I have a little story to tell to answer your question. I'll tell it later on in the story._

_Stache38: To answer your question. If Sonic or Shadow possess the six emeralds, they'll be close to super form but not quite there. That's why their fir and trail is giving a bit of a gold color. And each emerald added makes them much more powerful…Think about this for a second, if it took two emeralds to defeat a weaken alicorn and defeat most robotic enemies, three to truly challenge an alicorn at full strength…What do you think six Emeralds did to Discord's body? Talk about over kill!_

_ultimateCCC: (read that Gerald Robotnic is GRAND father of Eggman)...DAAAAAAAA! (Bang my head against a concrete wall) WHY! WON'T! TYPOS! JUST! LEAVE! ME! BE!_

"_Ah ha!" Typo laughed, "Once again, I've sabotaged your story! Now readers from all over the world will stumble!"_

"_Just leave me alone!" I yelled at it with a raised hand, turning my head away, "Just leave me and my readers alone! All we want to do is simply enjoy a good story!"_

"_I'll never leave you!" It yelled while putting his hands on his sides, "No matter how much you proofread, no matter how cautious you are…I will always lurk in the darkest corners of your paragraphs!"_

"_Go away, typo!" I cried._

"_I doesn't matter if you do correct me," it continued, "The damage is already done! BWAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Uh…Anyways, enjoy the chapter. I hate for these introductions to get this long, but the shoutouts are optional. I do recommend reading the notes at the beginning and end, however. That's where I make my announcements._

_Oh! Wait a minute. If you have a history of your head exploding from exposer to excitement, please skip a couple of scenes down…Thanks._

* * *

As soon as Cyber X took to the skies high several meters above, it morphed its talons into a complex cluster of cannons and chain guns pointing directly at the ponies and creatures. Thinking fast, Luna flapped her wings hard and charged her horn, pumping all the magic she could to a large powerful screen that covered her and everyone else below. A series of flashes and fire roared from the machine as it fired its weapons at once, a swarm of screeching rockets and thousands of bullets about to rain down upon them. As soon as the bombardment struck the screen, fire and shrapnel covering their entire view point. Luna was sent tumbling to the ground, but the shield just managed to absorb the attack and shatter. Sonic took aim at Eggman, who was completely exposed with the machine readying for another shot. Unfortunately, Eggman pushed the button to teleport back to his base as soon as the hedgehog jumped.

"Sonic, look out!" Amy shouted from below.

The hedgehog, still helplessly dangling in the air; turned its body and saw the mechanical bird staring dead at him with its beak wide open. A low rumbling sound erupted from the machine, a small speck of light blue light forming inside its mouth.

"SONIC!" Rainbow helplessly shouted.

Just a second later, a wide beam shot from its mouth; covering the ponies' point of view and completely obscuring the hedgehog. The beam continued to roar, completely disintegrating any tree or rock that stood in its path. The fox and everyone else around him did nothing more but stare, seeing their friend completely vanquished by the blast. They were about to mourn until they saw the hedgehog standing right by Twilight, and seeing her horn illuminating.

"Nice save," Sonic kindly complimented, panting profusely while still feeling the effects of the teleportation spell.

"Sure," Twilight ensured him, "Just don't attack without thinking next time."

Sonic looked on and saw the machine staring at him, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Cyber X began to spread its wings, its weapons beneath it morphing back into talons as the small jets beneath it elevated it. With a high pitch screech, it angled its body at him and began to charge; diving straight for him and everyone else surrounding him. Sonic and the others began to duck or run for cover until a bright yellow sphere upper cut it, veering it off course and roaring just over their heads. The machine crashed into Canterlot's concrete gates, completely destroying it and crashing the gigantic machine.

Shadow hovered in the air as he saw the machine recovering from its crash, perching back on its talons and spreading its several story wings outward. It was astonishing, he put all of his energy to his charge, and it wasn't enough to even chip it. Strangely enough, the machine wasn't aiming for Canterlot, or even the most dangerous target on the field…It was again aiming at Sonic.

Before the Machine had a chance to fire another beam at him, Shadow teleported to its side.

"**CHAOS BLAST!**"

With a loud boom, a wide yellow blast struck the machine's side; sending it tumbling to its sides before it could fire its beam. Shadow then teleported by Sonic, ready to intercept again.

"This fight is hopeless," Shadow grumbled, "Even my most powerful attacks won't damage that thing."

"Then what are we going to do?" Knuckles asked out loud, seeing the machine standing back up, "We can't let this thing destroy the city."

Sonic and the others pondered while Shadow zipped back to the robot, fighting it restlessly to keep it from firing at the crowd…Then a thought hit him.

He suddenly zipped away from the crowd, hollering and waving its hands to get the machines attention. Just as he thought, the colossal bird completely ignored the empowered Shadow and took aim at Sonic; opening its beak and firing another wide blue beam at him. Sonic zipped out of the way while the beam continued to roar.

"It's not aiming for Canterlot!" Sonic shouted, "The machine is only after me!"

Cyber X hovered high in the sky and morphed its talons into its weapons. While a barrage of missiles and cannon fire roared towards him, Shadow teleported in front of them and summoned a thick wall of floating Chaos Spears, hundreds of them. When Shadow pushed his hands outward, the miniature shards shot in front of him, zipping towards the barrage roaring towards them. A large series of explosions erupted, fire and shards of metal violently roaring outward. Every single shot fired by the machine was successfully intercepted.

"Twilight!" Sonic shouted, seeing the machine recovering, "Do you know the direction to Tartarus?"

"It's towards the south somewhere," Twilight quickly answered, "But-"

Sonic quickly sprinted behind the machine to dodge its targeting, "Shadow! Throw me the Chaos Emeralds!"

Shadow grinned his teeth then he readied another Chaos Blast, "Let me fight him, Sonic! I can ward this machine better than you can!"

"I have an idea!"

With no time to think, the black hedgehog unleashed his attack on the machine; thwarting it from the air. He zipped to the blue hedgehog and summoned his six emeralds, levitating them to the other hedgehog.

"Your plan?" He grunted, looking over and seeing the machine standing right back up.

"Simple," Sonic answered with a small smile, "Run."

"What!?"

Sonic bolted several meters in front of the machine, waiving his hands and wolf whistling to taunt it. Although the machine couldn't comprehend emotions, it basically got the idea of what he's doing.

With a loud screech, it flapped its wings; morphing its talons to what looked like large advanced jet engines. A loud Sonic Boom erupted when it fired off, a large sound wave shooting around it as it roared towards the tiny target. Using his six emeralds, Sonic jumped above it; levitating himself towards the clouds above. Before the machine crashed into the city, it drastically pulled down its wings; the wind pushing it up and off the ground just in time to miss the tallest buildings. Seeing the machine still trying to target him, Sonic boomed through the skies, a bright trail of blue shooting behind him. The machine took off after him. Shadow and the others looked on as Sonic disappeared out of sight, the machine becoming a large silhouette until it disappeared.

* * *

Everything became nothing but a blur as Sonic blasted well beyond the sound barrier, shooting through clouds and flying around flocks of birds faster than anybody could blink. The hedgehog glanced behind and saw Cyber X right on his tail…Just as he planned, but by the rate he's going, the machine will lose him.

He had to restrain himself from going any faster; in order for his plan to work, the mechanical bird has to be chasing him. Unfortunately, for as long as he's within sight, the machine can target him.

Sonic heard a series of loud cannon fire behind him, one of them making contact with Sonic and thwarting him off course for a second. He recovered just in time to avoid another rain of heat seeking missiles.

Flying just fast enough for the machine to keep up, Sonic cast his eyes down and saw the mouth of a volcano; black toxic fumes flittering above and completely covering the sky. Seeing the wall of smoke in front of him, the hedgehog banked and began to fly around. He's not for sure if his emeralds will protect him from poison, but he's not taking any chances. This maneuver left his back completely expose, and the machine made sure to take aim at the now flatten body. With heavy machine guns ready, Cyber X unleashed a string of bullets at him with deadly accuracy. The thick rounds managed to find their target, bouncing off the empowered hedgehog but violently knocking him from the air. With a loud cry, the hedgehog was knocked to the cloud of smog; completely engulfing his body. The machine jetted after him.

Luckily for Sonic, he managed to hold his breath before tumbling through the wall of black gas. Before he could recover however, a large metallic talon swatted him from above and pounded him with extreme force. Sonic struggled to regain control as he spun violently downwards, the smoke becoming thicker and thicker until he could see a hint of red forming below him. Intense heat began to hit his face, and he felt his lungs becoming more constricted by each second he held his breath. Just seconds before entering the mouth of the volcano, he managed to pull up and recover and as soon as he did; he bolted out of the smog, taking in a huge breath of air and letting his lungs take in the sweet oxygen. Cyber X, still inside the smog, turned on its heat sensitive scanner and immediately found the floating hedgehog just several meters from him. When Sonic heard the sound of a jet booming, he circled around the fumes and continued heading south, knowing the machine was chasing right behind him.

* * *

When Sonic noticed the skies around him becoming darker and the grass beneath them losing their luster green color, he knew he Tartarus was just dead ahead. Cyber X was still hot on his tail and kept its remarkable firepower on him. Every shot the machine fired would miss the tiny target, as long as Sonic kept his path straight he could dodge the barrage of missiles, gun, and cannon fire the machine could fire at him. After a couple of short seconds, he saw a massive castle looming over the horizon; reaching as high up as the skies with dark stained windows decorating the front. The castle was surrounded by a massive fence, reinforced by metal and razor sharp spears sticking out from the top. There was also a large gate stationed at the front. Snickering, Sonic ducked down and charge straight for the entrance; just ducking under a wide beam fired by the machine. He made a complete ninety degree skydive, plummeting straight to the ground while the machine above him began to fire explosive bullets at him. Sonic pulled up just inches from the ground and boomed forward, a series of loud booms erupting behind him. The machine arched its wings and blasted after him. There was a Cerberus guarding that entrance, no bigger than a large building simply napping at the foot of the gate. In its sleep, it rolled over to its back and its paw shook a little; as if something was rubbing its gigantic belly. Suddenly, a supersonic boom erupted above it. The three headed dog yelped and instantly jumped up, snarling and looking around for anything that would dare attempt to pass him. When it looked it, it saw a faint goldish-blue stream above it; leading straight to the heart of the castle…The three heads just looked at each other.

"_What was that?" _The left head thought, being understood by the other two heads. Little is known that if one shares the same body, they share the same thoughts. This may not be true for mutated animals, but the Cerberus is the only true mammal that is truly born with three heads. A hydra is born with just one head, and if something was to happen to it, it grows another and a new one in its place.

The middle head cast its eyes towards the castle, raising its eyebrows in complete shock. The trail disappeared just seconds later.

"_I think we're just seeing things,"_ The middle head suggested_, "I mean it disappeared as soon as we laid our eyes on it."_

The right head shook its head and snorted, _"Well, I don't know about ya'll, but I'm going back to sleep! I was in the middle of getting my belly scratched by Fluttershy!"_

The three heads dreamily exhaled and began to shift their body downward to a sleeping position.

"_I miss Fluttershy," _The middle head sighed

"_I know," _The left head agreed, _"I mean, who's evil and heartless enough to not love Fluttershy? The pony is like the most adorable thing we ever met during our thousand years of guarding this Godforsaken gate."_

The right head suddenly snorted, commanding its body to stand.

"_Wait, What are you doing?"_ The right head demanded.

The other two heads kept their body still by their own will, overwhelming the right's.

"_What's it look like I'm doing!? We're going to march right out of here and go see Fluttershy! I don't care what our duties are!"_

"_But we have to stand guard!" _The middle head thought, _"We can't let anything in here!"_

"_Oh! Who's crazy enough to enter a giant prison that captivates the most dangerous creatures to ever roam this planet?" _The left head sneered, _"I mean what are we doing guarding it in the first place!"_

"_We have to stay here!" _The right insisted.

"_I don't care! I wanna be loved!"_

The two heads firmly held their ground while the left head struggled to move its shared body.

"_Listen, right head!"_ The left head shouted in his thoughts, _"You're not thinking clearly."_

A loud high pitched screech roared, but went unnoticed.

"_What is there to think of?"_ The left thought, _"Nothing's going to try to infiltrate this place!"_

The mechanical bird began to swoop down, aiming for the gate.

"_They'll simply drag us back here!" _The middle thought, _"Besides, I'm loyal to Princess Celestia! It was only because of you and your idiot brother beside me decided to sneak out of here and explore the world! Me and lefty is going to stay right here and guard this senseless gate until maybe one day; we'll catch a little break. If Princess Celestia ordered us to stand here while we slowly rot, I'll happily-"_

A loud boom ruptured above them, and their hearts skipped a beat when they saw a metal bird, bigger than life, bigger than any creature they have laid eyes on, screeching and charging right for them with a blinding light forming inside its mouth.

"…_You know what, screw this. Let's get the heck out of here!"_

The Cerberus wisefully ran alongside the wall, hitting the floor just in time to dodge the machine's body as it folded its wings in and dived through the gate.

* * *

Sonic began to slow down as he made his way to the interior of the castle. It was dark, husky, the scent of musk and defecation stuffed the hedgehog's nostrils as he slowly floated through; waiting readily for the machine to barge through the entrance. There was only one path throughout the entire structure, and Sonic began to briefly explore. The sides were lined up with cages, not a single space alongside this long narrow hall didn't have a cell built within it. The bars were thick, quietly and lowly buzzing with some type of aurora reinforcing each cell. Sonic quickly glance within these cells; most he couldn't see from the blackness behind the bars. In some cells he could see claws or disfigured hands yanking and pulling the bars, trying in some type of attempt to escape from imprisonment. After floating around for just a couple of seconds, he began to grow curious of what lurked inside these cages. He carefully approached one and peered through the bars, using the illumination from himself to see. The light didn't completely shine through the cage, just enough to see a large shadow lurking in the back. It was still, slowly breathing in and out as it stared at the floating hedgehog with tiny glowing red eyes. Even with the powers of the six Chaos Emeralds, Sonic felt his heart being gripped when this creature smiled. It wasn't just an everyday smile, it couldn't even compare to a malevolent grin. He heard a sickening crickle when it smiled, with its beany red eyes glowing darker with excitement. Sonic knew he could defeat this thing in a fight with his emeralds, but just looking at it through the darkness would forever haunt in his dreams to come.

To simply put it…It was just the presence of pure evil. No good could ever come out from this creature.

Suddenly, a high pitched screech echoed through the entrance of the castle. That was Sonic's cue to fly.

He flew through the hallway, everything becoming a blur as he approached the sound barrier. He saw no turns, no banks, no cutoffs or any kind of branch; just a simple long hallway filled to the brim with cells, all occupied by one creature. Sonic heard something echoing behind him, and one look back was all it took to get him to fly as fast as he could. The machine was charging its beam, light shining forth from its beak as it gathered energy. With a loud boom, the mechanical bird opened its mouth and fired. There was no dodging, no turning, and no fighting; the hedgehog was completely trapped in the long hallway.

Sonic gunned it as fast he could, shaking the very foundations as he boomed forward; a shockwave shooting out of him as he breaks the sound barrier. Even while flying as fast as he could, the beam behind him was slowly approaching; closing the gap foot by precious foot as each second ticked by. Even flying as fast as he was, the hallway never seemed to end. Suddenly, as the beam began to come within meters from him, Sonic could make out a glowing amberish light glowing at the end. With the bright blue beam inching closer to him, he flew forward with everything he and his emeralds had. As soon as he was in a clearing, he banked up; letting the beam behind him roar forward and slamming against a rock. The beam slowly dissipates, letting him see where he was at.

The first thing Sonic noticed that he was surrounded by a large circular wall of rock, some glittering with a sapphire sticking out. The next thing he noticed was that there was a roof about him, metal; as if to close this section of the open castle to the outside with special care. The last he noticed, and the most important of all, was the bubbling lava several hundred meters below him. Sonic felt heat seeping up, it wasn't natural to say; there was something about this heat that made his spines stand up on end. The lava was boiling, gently hitting the rocks around it and sticking to whatever diamond it touched and melting it in an instant. It was like a calm pool of water; patiently waiting for someone to swim in its depths.

He smiled, knowing this was the place he was aiming for. This was Equestia's most notorious location on the planet. It bared several names, The Sun Pool, The Pit, The Cave of Blood, but most ponies refer to it as the Mouth to Hell. During his stay, he has heard only horror stories of this place; stories about barbaric tribes long ago kidnapping mares and hurling them over the pit for sacrifice, stories of researchers trying to extract the lava to only being burned alive just from simply standing too close to the yellowish red liquid. Even one story told where a totalitarian Alicorn executing his political rivals by kidnapping them and throwing them into this pit, only to be a victim of mutiny from his own party and being thrown in. As powerful they may say he was, some say to be more powerful than Celestia herself, he didn't stand a single chance when the very tip of his hoof touched the lava. There was no smoke, no ashes, no toxic fumes coming from below, just a simple pool of lava bubbling below. Whoever built this castle, they put in a lot of effort concealing this area.

Sonic heard a high pitched screech and saw the machine shooting out of the hole he came from. Before it hit the wall, it shot out its massive wings and flapped; letting its talons press against the rocks and pushing itself outward. Just recovering, it took aim at the hedgehog; morphing its talons to a complex series of guns and cannons to fire upon the tiny target. Sonic thought fast and flew straight down, diving straight for the lava below while Cyber X dived after him, shooting its guns and firing its cannons at him.

Sonic waste no time to dodge the incoming fire, maneuvering the rains of bullets and violent explosions going off around him. The lava was still several hundreds of meters below, but even that far down; Sonic could feel the heat hitting his face, and by each passing second the heat greatly intensified. He's not for sure if he could even get close to it without hurting himself.

The machine diving after him suddenly fired a series of miniature heat seeking rockets, shooting straight to the hedgehog at blistering speeds; even rivaling Sonic's. Thinking fast, he zipped to the side of the circular gave, letting the rockets home in just inches from impact. The empowered hedgehog then zipped like lightning from range, letting the rockets explode against the cave. As the small fiery explosions erupted one at a time in quick succession, the cave trembled; pebbles and small shards dripping alone side the walls from the sudden shockwaves…At that moment, while watching the rocks fall into the oblivion that waited below, an idea came to him.

While the machine was charging another powerful beam inside its mouth, Sonic dived as fast as he could; trying to home in on the scorching lava as close as he could. The heat began to spread over to his body, almost to the point of burning when he became just meters from it. For the lava to be so hot to affect Sonic with his six emeralds…It couldn't be normal.

Cyber X unleashed its beam, but was easily dodged by Sonic's quick movements. The lava splashed when the beam struck, sending scorching hot droplets raining down upon the two intruders. When a drop of lava just nicked Sonic's leg while trying to dodge the lava, he screamed in pain; the droplet sizzling and smoking while it began to burn through his skin. He was quick to shake it off, but the damage was done. There was a deep burn mark on the side of his leg. It astounded him, even with the powers of the six Chaos Emeralds, this lava managed to burn him, even in normal circumstances he could dive into a sea of lava with the powers of the emeralds without getting burned. What astounded him more was seeing Cyber X screeching out loud while small specks of white smoke emitted from its body, small strains of red drops running alongside its armor. It was the first real damage the hedgehog has seen since facing it.

Putting his plan into motion, he began to ram his body against the walls as hard as he could. The cave shook again, pebbles falling from the sides. He rammed the walls again, shaking the cave with more pebbles falling. When the machine began to fire upon him, he began to consecutively ram the walls while dodging the endless stream of bullets and cannon fire. Larger masses of rock began to slide down from the side of the cave and splashing to the lava below. Suddenly, loud crashes began to echo above the cave. When Sonic cast his gaze beyond the machine, he saw several series of large boulders raining down. Knowing his plan is coming to a full circle, he stayed low and kept dodging the machine for as long as he could, buying as much time as he could for the rocks to reach the gigantic bird. As soon as he heard rock beating against metal, he shot strait up; bypassing the machine and dodging dozens of crumbling boulders raining down upon them. When Sonic managed to fly above the carnage, he looked down and saw the falling debris slamming down on the machine's extended wing. It didn't by no means damaged it, but it was just enough to tip the machine off balance and keep it off balance while the boulders continued to hit him. Suddenly, Sonic heard a splash from below and heard the machine's high pitch cry.

When the rocks cleared, he saw the machine hovering frantically in the air in a state of panic. On closer inspection, he saw one of its talons stuck below the lava's surface. White smoke began to rise as the machine was somehow being sucked into the deadly liquid. He heard several high pitched screeches and roars, but all was in vain to this monstrous bird. Soon both its talons were under lava, then its legs…Then its wings.

Sonic continued to watch as the lava continued to suck the bird helplessly downward, now beginning to cover the top half of its body. In one desperate attempt, Cyber X opened its mouth and summoned all the energy it could; taking aim at the floating hedgehog and firing. The beam spread wider than any shot it fired, just about covering the entire cave as it shot upward. With little time to react, Sonic boomed upward as fast as he could and shot to the entrance of the cave; escaping the blast just in time and began shooting towards the entrance of the castle. He quickly glanced behind and saw the entrance to the cave being blocked by a boulder. After a couple of minutes of traveling, he flew out of the only entrance of the castle and flew through the gates.

He suddenly stopped and took one last look of what happened. The pit was the only place he knew that could possibly defeat the machine. He saw the damage been done to it, he saw the machine struggling for its life as it being sucked down by the hellish lava. Sonic took in a deep breath of relief and began his flight back to Ponyville. There was no way that thing could survive that…Nothing could.

* * *

It was a very awkward walk back to Ponyville. No one said a word to each other when Sonic disappeared with the machine taking off after him. Thick blanket of clouds began to roll above them, completely covering the sky and scheduled to rain with a couple of hours. Shadow didn't bat anyone an eye while walking in front of them, didn't look back, didn't look to his side, but looked straight ahead with his slit eyes only focused on the road. After a couple of minutes of hair-splitting silence, Tails decided to break it by raising a question that wandered in almost everyone's mind.

"So…Where do ya'll think Sonic ran off to?"

That question wasn't enough to break the tension, but it was enough to get an answer.

"He said something about Tartarus before flying off." Twilight mumbled before her mind was able to contemplate her statement, "…Wait, did he-"

"Flew off to Tartarus in a chance to bury that machine into The Pit." Rarity finished, surprised by her own answer.

Rainbow Flew in front of Twilight's face, "Is he crazy!? No one has ever come out of that pit alive! It's located in the most dangerous section of Equestia and it's in the heart of Tartarus! There's even a law restricting anypony from going anywhere near the place."

"He's not crazy!" Amy shouted, "I'm confident that my boyfriend will come back with that machine turned to nothing more but liquid metal. He's sure of himself, and he always has a scheme to win the day! In fact, I'm making renovations for me and him at a five star restaurant when he comes back."

Rainbow cringed. Looks like their date will have to post pone for another time…If he ever does come back, that is. The thought of not seeing him again strained at her heart, but she made sure no one saw that. The pegasus did have high hopes that he would return, but there will always be a hint of doubt.

"…I would have to agree with Amy with this one." Knuckles chimed in, "I couldn't think of a better place to destroy that machine. Even six of the Chaos Emeralds couldn't even chip its armor."

"Sonic will be just fine."

Everyone fell silent when they heard a deep-gruffed voice from the front. Shadow didn't care to look back, but huffed and continued.

"In fact I wouldn't be surprised if the bastard already flying back to Ponyville. He always slips out of trouble like a little snake."

Tails, Knuckles, and Amy felt a flick of hatred radiating from the six mares. Even though some tried to hide their resentment from him by keeping a blank face, the three just FELT the daggers bearing on him. Even though the mares knew that Shadow was tricked, they couldn't help but hold resentment against him for fatally wounding the princess and mercilessly and needlessly killing dozens upon dozens of guards during his rampage. Things fell quite again after his comment.

It took five minutes before Amy decided to pick up her pace and walk beside the black hedgehog. Even from the side she could see sorrow in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking, and decided to attempt to council him; even though more than likely he'll just push her away.

"This isn't your fault, Shadow," She softly said to him, about to put a hand on his shoulder but decided against it.

Shadow glanced at her for just a second then sneered away, "I didn't ask for your sympathy."

"You don't have to." She huffed with her hands on her hips, "Now, why won't you stop your moping and open up a little to us. Hm?"

He completely ignored her question and kept walking. Tails and Knuckles ran up next to him.

"You know, it can't be good holding all of those emotions inside of you." Tails said to him, "Let us help."

"I don't need anybody's help." Shadow simply answered, "Step away and leave me in peace."

Of course, the three didn't comply.

"Common, Shadow." Knuckles pressed, "You were tricked. You can't be held accountable for what happened to Celestia."

Rainbow has heard enough. She flew up high and shouted below at the top of her lungs, "Why are you three trying to sympathize with him!? That hedgehog is a ruthless killer!"

Shadow completely stopped in his tracks, causing everyone else to stop behind him. He turned his head and sneered at her.

"I'm no hedgehog, pony…I am The Ultimate Life Form."

He turned his attention back to the road and kept walking as if nothing happened. This only provoked the other mares.

"My teacher is in a life or death struggle all because of you!" Twilight shouted at him.

Shadow just kept walking, showing no emotions.

"Hey! Turn around so I can see your face!" She scorned.

He continued to ignore her. Twilight picked up her pace, making sure he was just an ear shot away from him.

"I don't care if Discord tricked you or not! You've needlessly took so many lives since you arrived! It's not just the Royal Guards you've hurt! Did you know those solders had families, Shadow!? Families that will never see their fathers again!"

"Hey, knock it off!" Knuckles snapped at her, "I know you're worried about Celestia and everypony's lives he affected, but you can't completely hold him accountable!"

"Bull!" Rainbow shouted at the red echidna, "He could have just by passed those guards when he was in Canterlot!"

"That's right!" Rarity agreed, "He didn't kill them for self-defense! He wanted to prove to everypony that he's more powerful than the princesses!"

Even Pinkie showed no pity, "He's mean! No, scratch that, he's more than mean! He's a creature that deserves to be thrown away in Tartarus!"

Tails stood between them and Shadow…Although he was more subtle than his other two friends when defending him, "Listen, everyone. I know you're all upset at him for what he did, but I'm sure he's sorry for causing so much trouble."

This started a long argument between Tails, Knuckles, and Amy with the six mares. They were shouting at each other to the top of their lungs until after five minutes of nonstop shouting-

"I COULD CARE LESS IF CELESTIA LIVES OR DIES!"

Everyone hushed at that second, giving a blank stare at the agitated hedgehog. His fists were trembling, his eyes were on a blaze with rage.

"IT WAS HER FAULT HER INJURIES ARE UPPON HER, SHE HAS GOTTEN EXACTLY WHAT SHE ASKED FOR WHEN SHE CHALLENGED ME! AND THE ROYAL GUARDS WERE UNFORTUNATE ENOUGH TO STAND IN MY WAY! SO WHAT IF THEIR FAMILIES MOURN FOR THEIR LOSSES, THEY'LL LIVE ON LIKE THE REST OF THE WORLD!"

One could hear a pin drop as he settled himself down, turning around and ready to skid ahead of them.

"It's pathetic that life mourns over another," he growled, "No amount of tears could ever bring them back. It's better for the dead to be forgotten."

Before anyone could say anything to him, he skidded off; leaving a small dust trail behind as he disappeared over the horizon. Rainbow was about to chase after him, but simply held herself back and shook her head in discuss.

"…It's those kinduf' being that dusn't deserve to exist." Applejack mumbled.

Knuckles and the other two said nothing else…With an eerie silence covering them, they continued to walk down the path. Suddenly, as they were walking; they saw a faded golden blue trail shooting across the cloudy sky, heading straight for Ponyville.

"Sonic!" Rainbow, Amy, as well as everyone else shouted together.

They began to pick up their pace, with the cyan pegasus shooting off to welcome him back.

* * *

_Author's notes._

_I think this will do for the time being._

_So…What does everyone think so far? Does it suck? Was it good? Was it 'bleh'…As I said before, I can't answer those question. It's is up to ya'll to answer. If ya'll spot any (clutch fists together)...Typos...Let me know._

_Deadline: Again, one or two weeks._

_Well, I guess I have nothing more to say than that I'm working on the next bonus. And so far, I'm very pleased with it. I'm working with someone to help with his or her story for fictionpress…Let me tell you, I have just a mere fraction of the talents he or she have. (I use he or she so I wouldn't reveal the reader's identity easily…The writer is shy like that.) I'm just his assistant._

_Signing out…I got a lot of positive feedback about the bible verses, I think I'll start doing this with every chapter for now on. Before anybody asks, no; there not cannon to the story in any way whatsoever. It's there just for ya'll to look into. And it's a way I could witness a little bit while I type._

_And trust me, don't ever take me as an example of a Christian…I'm a terrible example! Don't ever follow man! Especially me!_

_Anyways, God bless. My prayers are with you all!_

_Harry._

* * *

"_For God so loved the world, that he gave His Only Begotten Son, that whosoever believes in Him should not perish, but have Everlasting Life. For God sent not His Son into the world to condemn the world; but that the world through Him might be saved. He who believes on Him is not condemned: but he who believes not is condemned already, because he has not believed in the Name of the Only Begotten Son of God. And this is the condemnation, that Light is come into the world, and men loved darkness rather than light, because their deeds were evil. For every one who does evil hates the Light, neither cometh to the Light, lest his deeds should be reproved. But he who does truth comes to the Light, that his deeds maybe made manifest, that they are wrought in God."_

_John 3: 16-21_


	27. Chapter 23- Uncomfort

_Author's notes._

_(sigh)…Even during this short absence, I was beginning to miss you all already._

_Well… just to chat a bit, Sonic Generation: Friendship is Timeless has just posted its last chapter. I'm checking it right now and I say it's a pretty good read, being on the top for a good reason. Of course I, as well as most readers, were a little disappointed that the story ended. My deepest respect and honor towards GreenSonic21 for more than a year of hard work and dedication…If you're reading this right now, we hope to see you again._

_Anyway... other than drawing, writing, and helping my dear friend with his/her work for fiction press, I've been pretty busy. But I will never be busy enough to EVER put down this story. I'm reading your comments and I could just feel that some of you fear that I'll simply abandon this story, just like many others before me…Don't ever fear that, as long as this is incomplete, I'll keep writing. And will do it within the two week time period when possible, if not just a couple of days after that._

_And one more announcement before I do my shout outs…SEGA has announced a new Sonic game exclusively for Nintendo called Sonic Lost Worlds. I've seen the trailer, and while it does remind me WAY too much of Super Mario Galaxy, my hopes are up. For the past years, SEGA has been trying to win their audience back, and just recently they did release a good Sonic game: Sonic Generations…I'm a little disappointed that it won't be released for PS3 and Xbox 360, but it will be released on the 3DS and Wii U… and I have a 3DS._

_But SEGA, I have a bonus waiting just for ya'll if you do make it to another money grubbing monstrosity! Don't you dare disappoint Luna; she's anciently waiting just like the rest of us for the game to release!_

_No, I'm serious! I'll keep this story incomplete until the game released! You screw this up, I'll have those anime dolls tear down your building again! I have the two bodies from last time buried in my back yard, and I'm not scared to bury your two new CEOs! If you fail us, if you don't put your best effort on this, if you suck, if you didn't meet our expectations, if it's 'bleh', or the game just remotely suck…Luna will personally seek and find every single Sonic Lost Worlds CD on this planet and take every individual CD and shove then down your throats! EVERY…SINGLE…SEGA…DEVELOPER!_

_…no pressure._

_Shout outs:_

_Guactar:…Typo struck again! I believe 'cave' was the word I meant to use._

_I had a guess laughing at my number of followers…What's so funny about it? I'm nearing the top, baby!_

_And I have another guest pointing out that the guy or girl I'm assisting is a 'he' because of my typo. Listen, I usually use 'he' when I'm referring to a girl sometimes by accident. I could be working with a hot chick for all you know._

_Silver1234: Luckily for me, the story takes place just right after the Royal Wedding (season 2). So I don't have to worry about it._

_Erik morris 73350: …Let me be honest, I blindly went into this fiction without doing research. I didn't know ANYTHING about Shadow's history when writing this (which I'm now regretting). But I do appreciate these kinds of reviews, though. I know about it now._

_And the thing about Tails and Twilight...I'll answer that later, it's kind of fun seeing everyone trying to reason with it when there is a perfectly logical explanation._

_Shadic: Don't worry… I'm sticking to this thing through thick and thin._

_Statche38: I didn't mean to do a double shout out, since I forgot to merge those two statements into one line, but sure; you're welcome._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Sonic was flying through the air with his six emeralds still in possession, has boomed towards the city of Ponyville to await his friends. Of course, a sonic boom rupturing above was followed by a glowing, overpowered hedgehog floating slap dab in the middle of town square, was bound to frighten a couple of wandering ponies trying to carry on their daily lives.

And of course, like every hero coming out of a climactic battle that stood between saving and destroying their land, he was greeted by a wave of cheering, screaming ponies; crowding around him and trying to carry him atop like a rock star. He knew, and contemplated, that they'll give him this attention when he arrived back… but a thought hit him.

How did they know he was battling a gigantic five story mechanical bird that was invincible to almost everything?

And second: why are they suddenly putting him down and forming a series of circles and dancing around him?

What he would soon to learn on this world will forever haunt him.

"_When a hero returns from a glorious victory,"_

"_When a hero saves our ponies with a heart of gold and silver."_

"_When a hero conquers the clutches of darkness."_

"_When a hero escapes a certain monstrosity,"_

"…uh…what are ya'll doing?" Sonic asked, his question being completely ignored as they burst in sudden energy while singing and dancing around him faster and louder.

"_We sing!"_

"_We dance!"_

"_We congratulate our hero!"_

"_We sing!"_

"_We dance!"_

"_We rejoice our savior!_

"_We sing!"_

"_We dance!"_

"_We pointlessly perform tricks and kicks and let our hero feel what we feel insiiiiiiide."_

Before he had a chance to take off, a tall handsome stallion with a short mustache wrapped a hoof around him and began to lead; well, drag really, the poor and trapped hedgehog through the streets of Ponyville.

"Wait! What are you guys doing? Let me go!"

Even with the powers of his emeralds, he was somehow hopeless to escape from the musical imprisonment as the stallion began to hold him around his waist and lifting him up like a ballerina, then spinning him around on his tip toes. The singing and dancing continued until the stallion stopped cold, letting go of Sonic, daze and confused. When he somewhat gathered his senses, he was suddenly surrounded by pitch black darkness; the music dying down and the ponies around him slowly fading away into nothing. Suddenly, a spot light flicked several meters in front of him, shinning on a loan, cloaked and hooded figure that stood on its four hooves and facing him with its face completely concealed. It began to sing, a heavenly opera voice vibrated through her lips as she sung on cue with dramatic violins playing in the background.

"…_**DISPAIR!**__"_

_*DUN! DUN!*_

Sonic shriveled a bit when deep drums banged while a sudden bolt of lightning flashed in the darkness.

"…_**ANGUISH!**__"_

*****_DUN! DUN!*_

"_**OPPRESSION!"**_

_*DUN! DUN! DUN!*_

"_**ALL SENSE OF HOPE FOREVER VANQUISH IN THE WICKNESS OF PONANITY!"**_

_*DUN! DA-DA-DUN! DUN!*_

The hooded figure slowly stepped down from the mysterious set of steps, slowly trotting towards the frightened hedgehog while singing to the top of her lungs. Her voice was so high pitched and long that Sonic could barely understand her… or even tolerate.

This reminded him WAY too much of an opera that Amy drags him into sometimes.

"_Negaaaaaattiiiiive feeeeelllinnnngs that cuuurrrrrsed our innnnner soooouuuls."_

"_Feeeeeelllinnnngs that…moooooost of us diiiiiissspoooooose."_

Sonic covered his ears while the figure crept towards him.

"_Noooooooooo pony wants to feeeeeeeeeel negatiiiiiiiiive."_

"_But thiiiiiiiis daaaaaaaay, all I could saaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__**IIIIIIIEEEEE!**__"_

The sound of glass shattering to a billion pieces screeched across the streets as the dramatic darkness around the two began to fade. Sonic could see the other mares and the few stallions circling them again, this time a bigger crowd than usual. For several intense seconds, everything paused in eerie silence. The crowd stopped singing, everypony stopped dancing, and the large orchestra that mysteriously appeared in the background cut off their music. The hooded figure approached until it was just a foot away from the terrified Sonic.

Suddenly, the mare in the cloak shot up on her two back legs and in one swift motion, took off her cloak and everything else that concealed her. When Sonic looked at her for just a second, he felt vomit rising against his throat.

This mare was fat…FAT...jell-O roles of flubber piling on her body like a slug. Cheeks puffed to unholy proportions with drips of sweat tinkling down her face. Legs and hooves flattening on the ground with each step she took. Her cutie mark flashing off a wine glass shattering.

And the worst part, she was wearing some type of skimpy armor that had its titties twisted to the extreme.

"_**OUR HERO HAS BROUGHT HOOOOOOOPE TO US AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"**_

Violins, deep drums, and trumpets began to blare across the small town as the opera pony began to skip and spin 'gracefully' around him. Before the hedgehog had a chance to move, he found himself being cradled by this mare and carried to the edge of town. When the opera pony to the very edge of the city, she held the hedgehog up as high as she could in front of her. She resumed her high pitched singing with the other ponies chording behind her.

"_**AND NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, WE HAVE A HEDGEHOG!**_

"_We have a hedgehog!"_

"_**A VERY FAST HEDGHOG!**__"_

"_A very fast hedgehog!"_

"_**THAT WILL LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK AFTER US AAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!"**_

"_AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!"_

* * *

"Mother of God..." Knuckles gasped while staring at the fat mare holding the poor hedgehog high in the air.

He was the first to witness the musical spectacle as his friends trailed just behind him. Shadow walked right by him and crossed his arms, unfazed but amused to see his rival being brought to his knees by a pack of singing ponies.

"If only I have brought my camera." He gruffed.

Before they could blink, a pink blur flashed by them, and the next thing they knew they saw Pinkie dancing and singing along with the crowd. Tails walked beside them and was struck with confusion when he saw what was taking place ahead.

"…why am I seeing Sonic being carried by an obese mare with the whole town singing behind them?"

"WHAT!?"

The fox jumped when Amy's voice shrilled behind him. She didn't notice the crowd, the dancing, the music, not even the orchestra members that were dropping down by parachute to assist the team for the dramatic climax.

Sonic was being carried by someone other than her!

* * *

"_**WE ARE SAAAAAAAVED!"**_

"_We are saaaaaved"_

"_**BY THIS HEDGEHOOOOOOOOOG!"**_

"_Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

"_**THIS WONDEROUS HEDGEHOOOOOOOG!"**_

"_Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

"_**AND NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! WEEEEEEEEE WIILLLLLLLLLL"**_

"_FOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEVER"_

"_**LIIIIIIVE IN HARMONNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**_

_***WHAM!***_

The opera pony was sent flying like a cannonball when a Piko Piko hammer slammed against her side. In a blink of an eye, everyone heard a loud crash against a nearby stand. The singing stopped, the dancing stopped, Amy's advancing friends froze, and the all-important music silenced in that moment. Sonic was thwarted on the ground on impact; unhurt but completely taken off guard by the sudden change of events. When he looked up, he saw Amy circling around him.

"Get back!" She shouted frantically at the nearby mares with her hammer drawn like a sword, "Get back!"

The silence became fearful shouts as the crowd began to wisely back away from them. The circle encageing Sonic and his protector slowly expanded wider and wider. Pinkie could be spotted addressing the orchestra in the back ground, paying them a handful of bits and frantically pushing them out the way.

Strangely, as soon as the music stopped, everypony seemed to have forgotten why they were there in the first place. They were looking at each other, completely confused and out of touch.

"Where am I?" One stallion asked.

"I don't remember walking in this part of town." A mare groaned, feeling as if she did a back flip.

Slowly, and dizzily, they began to part; everypony were asking themselves what has happened and what they were doing. Sonic watched in confusion as the crowd began to disperse one by one.

The opera pony was just recovering from a potentially fatal hammer slam and was asking herself how she was here when she was in Canterlot just seconds ago, and how she suddenly found a knot on her forehead.

"I don't know what kind of rituals ya'll do around here," he started, seeing Twilight and the rest of her friends approaching him. Strangely, Rainbow was nowhere to be seen, "but… can somepony tell me what that was about!?"

Sonic scampered a bit when he saw Pinkie approaching him, rolling her eyes and huffing, "Come on, Sonic. Everyone in the audience knows that a musical trio plays when something significant happens. I don't know a single movie or show that doesn't have a musical trio. The only thing different we have is singing ponies."

"A _reasonable _explanation!" Sonic shouted.

He'll have to thank Amy later for pulling him out of that.

Suddenly, he heard a particular mare giggling from the side lines. When he turned his head towards the side of a building, he found Rainbow Dash falling over laughing while holding her stomach in.

Boy, did he feel crossed.

"You were there the entire time!?"

She held her giggles in just long enough to nod. The pegasus burst out into another fit of laughter.

"You could have helped me, you know!"

Rainbow finally calmed down and stood on her four hooves, trotting until she was beside the other five mares, "As if I was going to ruin something as gold as that! There you were with the power of six powerful emeralds and you acted like a damsel!"

"I-I-I was completely helpless!" Sonic roared.

Rarity approached, managing to settle Amy down enough to lower her arms and calm down. She still kept her distance though, "This is just a phenomenon that ponies can't explain."

"Can't explai- I never felt so violated in my life!" Sonic shouted at the white mare, "You're telling me that ponies dance and sing on impulse!?"

"…pretty much, dear." Rarity answered with a sigh.

Wishing to change the subject, Tails walked to his childhood friend and offered a hand. After a second, Sonic took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Glad to see you alive, partner!"

"Heh, yea!" Sonic grabbed Tails hands and hoist himself up, "It wasn't easy getting rid of that thing. That pit was beginning to melt me as soon as I approached it."

Twilight gave him a very stern stare, "You had to be crazy to fly in the heart of Tartarus like that. Nothing goes into The Pit and come out alive!"

"Hey!" Sonic chuckled while defensively throwing his hands in the air, "It was the only thing I could think of to finally get rid of that thing!"

Amy instantly wrapped an arm around him, "Oh, Sonic! They may have been sure you were going to die, but I never doubted you for a second!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Yea, sur-"

"If only I have been there to see you!" She squealed, now hugging him, "I bet you were awesome!"

Sonic simply played alone. He saw Rainbow staring at him with pitiful eyes, but completely understood, "Yea," He sighed, "I was awesome-"

"And I bet you want to take me out on a dinner date after what you went through." She ultimately concluded.

He knew Rainbow didn't like her request, but she knew the hedgehog really didn't have a choice. Sonic has told her way too many stories of how she would murderously chase after him if he was to ever decline a date for no good reason.

…good reason.

This gave Sonic an idea.

"Amy, As much as I want to take you out," He began, "I'm afraid I have something else planned for tonight."

His spines stood on end when Amy growled at him with slit eyes, "And what would that be?"

Sonic thought fast, "Well, I was planning on having Pinkie throw a welcome back party after my battle. You know, celebrate my victory over-"

He was instantly knocked to his side by a flash of pink. His heart skipped two beats when he saw Pinkie's unnatural smile stretched from cheek to cheek.

"A party!? Youwantmetothrowaparty!?"

He slowly nodded, feeling a lump sliding down his throat.

"OOOOOH!" She mercilessly bear hugged him, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! "

She shot up and began pacing in place, leaving the hedgehog paralyzed on the ground, "I have so much to prepare! So much to bake! So many to invit-Oh! I don't even have time to explain myself! TO THE BAKERY!"

In a flash, she instantly galloped down the street and making a sharp turn to the left. Amy stared at Sonic for a couple of seconds before helping him up.

"Well! You sure did pick a fine time to be throwing a party!" She snorted.

"Common, this is sudden," Sonic explained, "We'll have our date tomorrow, promise."

She stared at him for a couple of seconds, letting him feel the seriousness of that promise before turning around and following Pinkie. Soon, the rest of the party began to follow her.

While Sonic was walking, he began to slow down his pace until he was beside Rainbow. She only sighed.

"Guess we'll be postponing our go out after all."

"Not necessarily." He whispered, "If Pinkie can keep Amy distracted, I could sneak out and we could go out together without anyone knowing."

Rainbow gave him a very sly grin, "I didn't know you to be a liar."

"Either that or we'll have a very unstable Amy on our hands," Sonic countered, "If you could exclude yourself from the party, it'll make things that less suspicious."

The cyan pegasus only needed a second to nod her head in agreement, but she followed with a worried sigh.

"You do know we'll have to tell her eventually."

"And she'll be a very unhappy hedgehog when we do," Sonic finished, "We'll tell her eventually, but I want us to enjoy this night together. Just the two of us."

She gave him a warm smile, "Sounds good. I already have a place in mind we could go," Rainbow then unexpectedly nudged him on the cheek "I'll be looking forward to it, fuzz ball."

As much as he hated to admit it, he felt a little touch of red glowing on his cheeks.

When she sped up to her friends, Sonic slowed his pace even further until he was beside the last creature in the group… Tails. When he was sure he was out of hearing range, he leaned over and began to lowly whisper.

"Where's Shadow? Was he with ya'll?"

Tails gave him a disappointed look, "He disappeared as soon as we entered the town. I'm sure he didn't go too far, but-"

"How's the rest of the group handling him?" Sonic asked, making sure to keep his whispers quiet.

Tails winced, "Just he being in their presence was enough to start an argument."

The fox then explained what exactly happened, then quoting exactly what Shadow said before they saw Sonic's trail. The hedgehog rubbed his temples a bit, well aware that anyone who speaks against Celestia is considered a public enemy.

"It's going to take some kind of miracle to even get him to come in Ponyville. Everypony wants his head on a platter for what he did to Celestia and her guards."

"Well, they don't know him Sonic," Tails said, "but even if they knew of his past, I can bet my two tails they'll never accept him in society."

Sonic looked up and saw the Library in view, already seeing Twilight and Spike heading inside.

"I'm going to try to call him later before the party and see if I can talk to him." Sonic said, about to part off and meet up with Knuckles at Sweet Apple Acres, "By the way, how's Celestia doing with her injuries?"

Tails was very hesitant to answer, "…to look at this from a technical standpoint; her stab wound was fatal. She's going under intense surgery right now, and there's a chance she won't make it."

The hedgehog nodded, but smiled as he began to walk away, "She'll make it. I believe she'll make it."

Tails looked on as Sonic began to disappear over the horizon, and soon; he began to smile. With hope glistering in his heart, he opened the door to the library.

"Wait!" Sonic called.

Tails turned around right before he closed the door.

"Did Shadow see me during the musical… whatever it was?"

The fox nodded and closed the door.

Crap, now Sonic will NEVER hear the end of it!

* * *

**Couple of hours later**

Man… everypony couldn't help but hold pity for Knuckles.

Sonic had just agreed to help him pick out a patch of roses at the local market. It was during a break that gave him the opportunity to perform this daunting task. The echidna didn't know if it was bravery, the will to challenge himself, or just an act of stupidity that pushed him to commit himself to this task. Whatever it was, as soon as his fists grabbed the beautiful batch of scarlet roses, he knew there was no going back.

Well to be honest, Sonic dared him and harassed him with pity insults before Knuckles finally gave in.

The echidna was in no rush to arrive at his destination, oh no; he tip toped some have said. Huffing, Sonic grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him. If there's one thing the hedgehog hates more than anything else, that would be the philosophy of 'slow'.

"Sonic," Knuckles croaked, "Listen, I was just playing when I said-."

"You're not backing out of this, buddy!" He shouted at him.

"B-b-b-b-but I don't know what to say to her!" Knuckles continued, "She could take this as an insult and kick me in the nuts!"

"Well grow a pair before making statements like that… wait."

The hedgehog just shook his head at his own conflicting comment and continued to drag his poor buddy through the street.

On lookers stared in amusement as the echidna was finally hurled to the front door, shaking in his shoes with dribbles of sweat dripping from his deadlocks. Hesitantly, he pushed the door bell and waited for several intense seconds before the door creaked open to be answered by-

An old crippling mare that has been home alone for two weeks. The echidna kindly gave her a rose and happily provided her a little company. They were in the middle of a Yahtzee game before Sonic dragged out the front door and hurling him in front of the boutique.

He stood like a statue, the door appearing taller by each second he stood before it. During this moment, Sonic has heard something from him that he hasn't heard from him before.

A quiet, low, trembling, and pathetic whimper.

"Sonic," he choked, his knuckle just inches from the doorway, "I'm not ready for this."

The hedgehog only sneered at him. The echidna suddenly stomped his foot, "No! I'm not going through with this! I'm not going to face her when she decides to turn me down!" He began to back away, "As they once said, 'It's better not to love at all than love and-'"

*ding dong*

"Comiiiiiing!" A cheerful voice rang.

Knuckles completely froze as he stared at his retreating friend with betrayed eyes.

"It's better to love and lose than to never love at all, loverboy!" Sonic shouted before booming out of sight.

"SONIC!"

*creeeeaaaak*

Chills ran down the mammal's spine as he slowly turned to face her. The lovely white unicorn was wearing some type of fluffy wardrobe with a ball of yarn in her mouth with several needles and patches of cloths floating behind her. When she laid eyes on him, her eyes slowly narrowed with the needles floating behind her pointing at him.

"This better be good." She snarled through her teeth, not in any mood to put up with any of his bull crap.

Knuckles' only response to her was slowly lifting his patch of roses to her view. If that wasn't enough, he also pulled out a little bitty piece of paper with a self-written poem. He was shaking profusely; his voice trembling with every word he spoke.

"R-roses… are r-r-r-red

V-v-v-v-v-violets are b-b-blue

Knuckles h-h-h-h-has the hots

…for you."

The objects floating behind her dropped to the floor with an ominous thud as Rarity stared at him with very wide eyes, her pupils shrunk to the size of peas. The poor echidna's only other offer as a very hopeful and nervous smile.

Rarity just stared at him for several seconds until the door began to slowly shut by her magic. With a loud click, she concealed herself within the boutique.

Was Knuckles heart broken by her rejection? Sure, to some extent. He knew it was a long shot, but it was fun messing with her before he told her. With a head hanging low, he began to slowly walk away; walking away with eyes closed and his roses drooping and dragging itself on the ground.

Suddenly, he heard the door click behind him.

When Knuckles turned around, he found Rarity standing at the door way with two cups of hot tea floating by her. With a nod of her head, she signaled him to come inside.

His once broken heart began to flutter with life. He has never been in a relationship before, and it became exciting rather quickly when he knew he'll be taking someone out… even if that someone turns out to be a unicorn.

When she turned around to head back inside, and he was sure he was within ear shot; he pumped his fist backwards like a winner and shot it in the air.

"Nailed it!"

* * *

Tails has experienced a lot of things in life even during his short time alive. Even if he is just a kid, he has seen and gone through a lot with Sonic what a lot of adults would. He has made financial decisions regarding his work shop back home, he sometimes consoled his friends, and most of all, has practiced self-defense to protect himself and everyone around him. He has, and regrettably, killed in self-defense.

He's always been prolife, never believed that anyone deserves to die, but in cases like that, he never had a choice. It was either take a life, or lose his life. If he could save a life of an enemy, he'll do it in a heartbeat, because he believed that individual deserves a second chance.

It's a hard thing losing his childhood when Dr. Eggman invaded his home, but the day he chose to follow Sonic to the very ends of Earth and beyond, he'd never looked back.

Turning to the situation at hand, he has to endure something no child needs to endure. He was adding modifications to his energy tracker with much strain.

This would be easier if his assistant wasn't standing directly behind him staring at him.

No, not Spike… Twilight.

It's bad enough for him to work with a machine that takes vigilant eyes to modify without damaging it. It's another thing trying to do that task with somepony staring at your figure, which is a whole another ballpark. He could just feel her eyes glazing over him.

"Twilight," He called as pleasantly as he could, "Can you levitate a wrench to me, please?"

"Why certainly," She answered with a hint of seduction in her voice, levitating the tool right by his side.

After tightening a loose screw, he decided to call it a break.

As soon as he sat up on his two feet, Twilight instantly teleported to the kitchen to order Spike to fix a cup of tea. He just figured out the last time he was working, Twilight began to pick up on some of his movements… meaning that if he does a certain action like take a break from tinkering or something just as simple as walking out of a bathroom, she would be ready to tend to his immediate need.

Walk inside her library: ready his equipment for work.

Taking a break from his machine: order spike to prepare tea.

About to cut deal with seller: Immediately teleport behind him and threaten him with a bowl movement spell if he didn't lower his prices.

About to go to bed: Use magic to adjust the room to exactly sixty-nine degrees.

Of course, he knew she was keeping tabs on his preferences and routine, but… a part of him didn't mind it at all.

Yet again it is creepy, but he doesn't mind.

GAH! Why is this so complicated!

Tails just shook his head and went straight up stairs, giving Spike a friendly wave as he sat down, resting his arms on the table. Twilight was just adjacent to him, enjoying her cup of tea as well… Tails was just about finished with his drink and to his surprise, Twilight hasn't said a peep since he sat down and furthermore, she's not even looking up at him.

Why has her behavior suddenly changed?

"Twilight," Tails softly called to him, immediately grabbing Spike's attention, "You okay? You seem quiet."

She's thinking of something, no doubt; just the complexity in her eyes was enough to signal to him that something was on her mind. And something daunting.

"Tails," Twilight spoke, taking a small sip of her hot tea, "I-I need to tell you something."

Spike took this time to leave them in private. He already had a pretty good idea of what she'll say. The question is what his answer would be, "What is it?"

She blushed and turned her gaze away from him, very unusual of her forward nature. She was quiet for several seconds, collecting her thoughts, "W…What if I were to tell you that I had a crush on someone?"

It was during this sentence that he began to decide for her oncoming statement… he was completely oblivious of her intentions until the night she kissed him in his sleep. Did he panic when he figured it out? Of course; she was the last expected female to fall for him.

"I would be surprised," Tails answered.

"Well…"

But the question is if he has the desire to pursue this potential relationship. That time in Fillydelphia... he's always been hesitant to think back at the time they snuggled, because every time he thinks about it, he is reminded of his other intentions. Does he really want this to happen?

"What if… that crush was you?"

Does he want to spend the rest of his life with her?

"(sigh), I'm just going to say it, I'm in love with you."

If he wants her, why is he trying to ignore it?

"As soon as I laid eyes on you I knew we were meant to be together."

Is it just confusion?

"I'd admit it, I have become fresh with you at times… well, most of the times, but I can't help but feel that we were meant for each other."

Or is he just denying that he likes her?

"Tails?"

With a deep sigh, he stared at the table with his hands cupping each other.

"…I knew."

Twilight's ears perked up.

"When you kissed me in my sleep after Pinkie's party," he explained, not even looking at her, "I knew then you had a crush on me."

The unicorn just stared at him.

"So that time we dated in Fillydelphia," She spoke, "The time we snuggled in bed. You knew?"

Tails nodded, "I'm well aware that you like me, Twilight."

The fox took in a deep breath… he knew what he had to say.

"I knew you've been watching me as well." He continued, "you were keeping track of my hobbies, my routine, my likes, my dislikes, and anything you can use to make my life easier."

"…Tails." She softly spoke, guilt clearly present in her voice, "I-I don't know what to say."

He couldn't even look up at her, "Now, I can clearly see what you want… you want a relationship, you want me to become your lover."

She just nodded.

"Listen… I don't want to hurt your feelings, but-"

Her heart dropped.

"…I'm not ready. I know you have gone out of your way to please me any way you could, but I'm uncomfortable about having a relationship with anyone. We could still be good friends, though. Other than Sonic, you're the closest friend I have."

He decided to take this moment to look up at her. Her eyes where glistering, ready to shed tears at any moment. From looking at her, he could see that she wasn't completely devastated, but her lips were just slightly curled downward; ears flopped in devastation.

She stood from her seat, slowly trotting to him and gently wrapping her hooves around his shoulders. She held him gently.

"…I understand." She lowly spoke, letting go of him and trotting to the library without another word.

To explain his own feelings to a female like that was somewhat of a pleasant, but bitter experience for him. He felt better to know that Twilight understands what he feels… but is this what he really wanted?

When he thought about it, he concluded that this is for the best. He concluded that his feelings for her is still unsure. Is she a close friend? He surely thought so. He could trust her with his life. To be closer than friends, though. To experience feelings for another that is more than feelings from friendship. He admitted that fear played a part in his decision, but he ultimately made this decision based on analogy. He's unsure and confused, so he plays it safe and turns it down.

But something inside of them though deeply grieved.

* * *

"He should be around here somewhere." Sonic mumbled to himself as he hopped on top of Fluttershy's cottage, resting his feet on the thick branches. It was getting close to dark; the sun began to settle over the horizon as the beautiful full moon began to take its place. Twinkling stars began to appear above, and not a single cloud to be spotted from miles around. Just moments ago, he has decided to make contact with him before the party started, see if he could persuade him to at least explain himself to the ponies. Although in most likelihood he'll just turn him down, and he could at least try to get him to explain his actions when they were returning.

When Sonic didn't find him, he tried calling him with his headset… no response.

"He told me to meet him on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest," He recited, "Where is he?"

As soon as he spoke, he heard a faint 'ting' over his shoulder.

"Told you I would meet you here." He said in his deep low voice.

Sonic spun around and saw his counterpart standing right behind him, arms crossed.

"I already know why you're up here," Shadow spat before Sonic could open his mouth, "I'm not going into Ponyville."

Sonic just rolled his eyes, "I already knew you wouldn't."

"Then why did you call me?" Shadow asked with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

Sonic began to take foot steps towards him, "I wanted to talk to you."

The blue hedgehog always knew Shadow to be a loner, only to flick his tongue when necessary. Even with his counterpart he wouldn't talk much. The Ultimate Life Form didn't say anything, but was listening.

"I know that you're well aware that Equestia is set against you for putting Princess Celestia in the hospital and killing her guards."

Shadow huffed.

"And I already know that you don't care what others think of you, or what we might think about you… but what you said to Twilight and the rest of my friends when coming here… did you really mean it?"

"As I said," Shadow quoted, "I could care less of what happens to Celestia, to her guards, or to anyone."

Sonic took a couple of steps towards him, coming just a few feet from him, "But… does that contradict you're belief in doing good?"

Shadow made no motion to step away from him, but stood his ground, "I believe my purpose being alive is benefiting society, no matter what the cost or consequences. If it takes death to save a kingdom, I'll kill. If it takes bloodshed to save a life, I'll use any measure necessary to rescue."

"But when you tried to reach Celestia with the power of three Chaos Emeralds," Sonic said, "even in your confusion, you needlessly killed a whole squad of guards when you could have just flew right in and fight her."

"I wanted to let Celestia know of whom she was dealing with." He plainly answered, "They chose to lay their lives down; I proudly took them."

Sonic shook his head, "You knew you went against Maria's wishes."

That struck a nerve. A flash of anger flared in his eyes, his voice becoming venomous, "Like I said, I could have cared less of what happened to them. She would have wanted me to save the Kingdom, and that's what I thought I was doing."

"You knew it was wrong," Sonic sternly addressed him, "When you killed those guards, you went against your very belief just to try to strike fear into her."

"And I felt nothing for it," Shadow answered, a bit louder than necessary, "Anything that stands in my way is destroyed without hesitation."

"Did you think Dr. Robotnik thought the same way when he tried countless of times to take over our world?" Sonic asked.

"He fought for world domination!" Shadow began to shout, "I fought for peace!"

"Shadow!" Sonic was beginning to yell, "You can't stand there and tell me that you stand alongside the innocent when you kill the innocent!"

Shadow opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out. With a loud huff, he stepped away from him; turning away and facing the darkness of the Everfree Forest.

"What's done is done," Shadow said, "I feel nothing for those guards or Celestia's life. There's nothing I could do to retake my actions… tell those ponies that if they dare take any measure to harm me, I'll end them."

With that, Shadow teleported out of sight. Sonic stood there staring at the now empty space, thinking of their conversation.

_If you truly stand for good, Shadow. _Sonic thought, _You will be regretful of what you did._

At that, he hopped from the cottage and sprinted for the town. Little did he know that a certain pale pegasus was feeding her animal at the cottage's balcony, and overheard every little thing they said.

No doubt, when she heard their conversation; conflicting feelings began to stir within her about the black hedgehog.

* * *

Guilt.

When Shadow reappeared within the depths of the forest, which was all he could feel. He knew he lied when he said that felt nothing. He didn't want Sonic to know that he was being haunted by his feeling. Of course Shadow knew he went against his own beliefs; he knew that he killed those guards just to prove his strengths.

But most of all, he knew he went against Maria's wishes to save lives.

With a loud moan and a snort, he again pushed those feelings to the back of his mind; beginning to walk to the darkness of the Everfree Forest alone.

* * *

_Author's notes_

_I hope you fans enjoyed this chapter as much as I have. This may have been an average length, but I probably put more thought into this chapter than usual._

_Deadline: again, one or two weeks._

_Normally, I would have published this sooner but…Did any of you noticed the lack of typos that you would usually see. Well, you all would be glad to know that I got myself a beta reader checking over my spelling._

_Beta reader, would you be so kind to introduce yourself._

_Beta Reader: I'm not gonna show my face just yet… I like to remain mysterious… at least for now*wink with a devious smirk*I may be able to spot and correct typos, including the ones that spell check is too lazy to spot; but lemme tell you… typo demons are evil cunning, and sneaky… so sneaky, that I have come across fanfics written by authors that have college majored in English and writing that ended up having typo demons sneak into their stories… including the ones that Beta Readers have double-checked and made corrections for. It is possible that I may have missed a few typos, so I can't promise that I have fixed EVERY typo (especially due to my exhaustion from the crazy work schedule this week), but like I said… typo demons are EVIL!_

_*laughs* don't mind my crazy message. I just got back from work, and I'm exhausted. I could have fixed the typos sooner but for some reason, my stupid Word Document decided to derp on me and I had to redo the corrections all over again._

_One more thing… if you haven't seen the movie Equestria Girls, go see it! The movie was a lot better than I expected, and I will love to see it again. You won't regret it!_

_I hope you all have a wonderful weekend! Harry, I shall hand the mic back to you! *throws Harry the mic*_

_*smiles and winks, peace sign*_

_Anyways, God bless. My prayers are with you all, and I will be looking forward to see you again._

_Harry_

* * *

"_Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves. Ye shall know them by their fruits. Do men gather gather grapes of thorns, or figs of thistles? Even so every good tree bringeth forth good fruit; but a corrupt tree bringeth forth evil fruit. A good tree cannot bring forth evil fruit, neither can a corrupt tree bring forth good fruit. Every tree that bringeth not forth good fruit is hewn down, and cast into the fire. Wherefore by their fruits ye shall know them."_

_Matthew 7: 15-20_


	28. Chapter 24- Distraction

_Author's notes_

_Hello and welcome back._

_I wanna tell ya'll something… fanfiction is truly a hobby that brings everyone together for a common cause. Readers from around the world come to this one web site to partake in this one thing. I have readers coming from…_

_Canada_

_Mexico_

_Australia_

_Germany_

_Poland_

_Ireland_

_Sweden_

_South Africa_

_Colombia_

_Spain_

_Bahamas_

_Saudi Arabia_

_Italy_

_Greece_

_Hong Kong_

_And many others! If you belong to another country, be proud and shout it out in the comments!_

_Why did I bring this up…? I don't know. I thought it was pretty neat that it's not just Americans reading this. Here's some shoutouts:_

_Theguyinthatvan: I'm sorry to break this to you, but if you read back in the author's notes, I already have another fan fiction planned. I don't know too much about Pokemon._

_Originally, I was going to do either one of the poll choices on my profile… But I had another idea that begged for me to write. For everyone else, if you have a profile, I still encourage you to vote. When I get through with my other fan fiction, I'll begin work what ya'll picked._

_S.R.A.R: Just keep guessing. XD_

_And to remind you and everyone else, this story takes place right after the Royal Wedding._

_Lolguy: Who needs drugs? Drugs are for wussies!_

_DJman642: Hmm… that's the first negative comment I've received. If you would comment or private message what I'm doing wrong, It'll be much appreciated. This is my first written work, and I'm trying to learn from my mistakes; and what a better way to learn than to hear from readers just like you._

_And just checking out the comments, I finally realized how much attention I'm getting. Have any of ya'll ever heard of Achille12345… he has a YouTube channel, and some of his videos has more than 100,000 views. He's actually advertising on my comment section._

_Good Lord…Let me be honest. I just wanted a solid MLP/Sonic crossover everyone could read. That's it. I wasn't aiming for comments or popularity._

_Anyways, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Relief.

Joy.

Excitement.

Happiness.

All of the warm feelings were bubbling inside the red echidna, as he was making his way to the house of candy and sweets, where Sonic's big return party will be going down. Ponies were glancing his way and they could have sworn that he's restraining himself from skipping. When he spotted Sonic talking on his head set, he ran towards him with open arms.

While Sonic was talking to Shadow about where to locate the last emerald, he was suddenly ambushed by a sudden hug.

"Sonic!" He shouted in victory, "You won't believe this, Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog took a couple of steps away from him, which forced him to hang up on an interrupted, hung up, and a very agitated Shadow.

"I was in the middle of something!"

"I-I-I know, but Rarity didn't hoof me in the nuts like you predicted! She actually decided to date me!"

Sonic put two fingers to his head and just shook. Sure he was proud of him, but still… he went through a lot of trouble getting Shadow to pick up.

"Well good for you. What happened?"

"Oh, I didn't do much," Knuckles began to explain, "Just put on my charm and seduced her. She was head over heels for me! As I walked in-"

What really happened.

* * *

"I-I-listen… I know that I've been a prick towards you recently, but I'm telling you the truth! I was messing with you because I like you."

Knuckles nervously took another sip of his tea while Rarity sternly stared at him.

"Dear, you and I both know this will never work. We come from completely different lives, and not to be rude… you smell like something that crawled out of an outhouse."

"Oh, come on!" The red echidna pleaded, "What kind of guy are you looking for?"

"Well," Rarity looked up and began to remember her list she made when she was a filly, "I want a male that's honest, gentle, handsome, clean, charming, humble, and most importantly have a sense of civility. You don't meet any of those things."

"You'll never date the perfect one," Knuckles combated, "And I can change! I'll start cleaning up my act, I'll start taking showers, and I'll become your personal mannequin when you do your dresses-"

Rarity put a hoof on his hand, "I don't mean to break your heart sweetie, but this was not meant to be. I respect you as a friend, but I will never have attraction towards you."

"But-"

"Ah-ah-ah!" She levitated her cup and his, standing from her seat to trot to the kitchen, "There will be another mate for you more suitable than I. You're just going to have to wait."

Knuckles sighed in defeat. He didn't want to do this, but he has no other option.

"If you date me, I'll stop teasing you."

His words stopped her cold.

"…what did you say, dear?"

"I said if you date me," Knuckles recited, "I'll stop poking fun at you. I'll treat you as my queen, and I'll even stop calling you the 'M' word."

Treat her as a queen, eh? Now there's a male she could date.

"When you say, 'treat me as a queen'," Rarity repeated, trotting towards him with a hint of malevolence in her eyes, "You'll do everything I say without question?"

"…Yes."

She turned away from him and pretended to think of his offer. After a second, she turned back to him.

"Role play a knight saving a damsel in distress with me here and I'll date you."

"Deal."

* * *

"…Wow." Sonic mumbled, "I didn't know she was that into you."

Knuckles smirked, shrugging while walking ahead of him, "Well Sonic, I have a way with females. I just offer my hands of comfort, and they buckle."

Boy, how much Knuckles has changed since they appeared in Equestia. Sonic still remembers the Knuckles back on Earth. Serious, calculating, critical, and who could never take a joke.

It's wonder how something like arriving a land full of talking ponies could change a species.

"Well, I'm proud of you." Sonic congratulated him, "And just to let you know before I forget, I'm planning on having another meeting tomorrow about the last emerald. No one has the slightest idea where to look."

"Ah, we'll worry about that later," Knuckles shouted as he took off towards the bakery, "Now, we party!"

* * *

The sky began to dull to a dim orange as the setting golden sun settled over the horizon. Luna teleported on Canterlot's hospital and charged her horn, lifting the full moon until gravity took its course. Stars began to twinkle with dark clouds painted through the heavens.

Everypony knows that when this particular moon rises, Pinkie will blast the cannon of celebration.

"IT'S TIME TO PARTY!"

***BOOM!***

Her cannon can be heard from miles around; wildlife that was unfortunate enough to be around town will spontaneously urinate and scatter in fright. The party cannon was so loud, the windows that are not enforced will shatter from the violent shockwave.

Please note that most ponies have Pinkie Pie insurance for such occasions, to have the windows replaced for free; ponies who just registered will receive a free earmuff with their purchase. Celestia approved!

When that cannon sounds, everypony knows to rush to the bakery. For sixty seconds, the town is thrown into complete anarchy. Ponies of all kind will flood the streets, flying and galloping frantically in hopes to reach to the first servings of Pinkie's specially made cake. Chaos will reign, and peace will settle just as sudden.

When everypony has gathered around the bakery, the streets are left in shambles. Street posts were knocked over, market stalls have shattered… never a good day for the mayor.

The mayor could have her headquarters fixed; a mansion bought, fancy guard ponies in suits by her side, and maybe even a grand museum built for tourists, but nope! Every single bit has to be invested in repairs.

At least Pinkie Pie was responsible for the construction worker's salary increases. When they threatened the mayor with a union several years back, she didn't have a choice but to meet their demands!

Anyways, Sonic was in the middle of the party, and unfortunately for him; Pinkie was giving the hedgehog the proper introduction for slaying the mechanical beast.

Guess he should have thought twice before telling the pink pony to throw a party as a distraction… Chaos, he knew better!

"Alrighty, everypony!" Pinkie Pie shouted in a microphone that was neither connected to an outlet nor magical, but somehow amplified her voice to unholy levels... and they were inside! "Let's give it up for Sonic for once again saving Ponyville from an inevitable doom!"

The crowd cheered, raising their glasses in a form of salute and chanting his name. If this was the first time he stood in front of a idolizing crowd, he would be soaking it in by dancing around, doing flips, and whatever stunt that was possible on two legs to entice.

But after standing in front of a idolizing crowd so many times during his past adventures, it just grew tiresome. Sonic however was polite, by waving his hands and accompanying the crowd. As expected, he had to play games like pin the tail on the pony, hitting a piñata, hide and seek, seven minutes in heaven-

Just kidding.

Hours began to tick by and the crowd began to focus on other things at the party. When Sonic was sure that the crowd was completely off of him, he carefully maneuvered to the front door; careful not to bump into anypony or grabbing any kind of attention. When he made his way outside and to an opening, he checked his surroundings one more time for anyone that might be watching. When he was sure he wasn't being followed or watched, he jogged through the narrow allies to avoid detection. With the six emeralds still in possession, Sonic stopped when he was behind a large hill top on the outskirts of Ponyville. He jumped, powered up, and boomed towards the clouds.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the party**

"Knuckles, sweetie!" Rarity called out loud to the crowd, "Could you do me a favor and thatch me a drink of punch, please?"

Out of the mist of ponies came Knuckles with a plastic cup in his fist.

"Got it right here!" He shouted, walking towards her, "Need anything else?"

"Nah. I'm fine, dear."

With a huge smirk, Knuckles proudly placed a fist firmly on her back, almost leaning on her.

"This wasn't as bad as you thought it was, now ain't it?"

She felt Goosebumps when he touched her, but shrugged it off and sighed in defeat.

"No, you turned out to be more tolerable than expected. You're still no prince."

"Dah, you need no prince." He shrugged, "You just wanted a male that would pamper you, that's all."

She just rolled her eyes at his comment, "Oh no. I wanted to date a gentle male."

Knuckles shook his head, "No. You wanted some stud to take care of you."

"Hardly," Rarity kindly disagreed, "I wouldn't accept anything that would be daunting."

Knuckles shrugged, "Whatever. Do you want me to give you a manicure and brush your mane when we get back?"

Her eyes sparkled, "You would do that for me!? Oh, it would be such a pleasure- wait a minute."

"Gotcha!"

She stomped her hooves on the floor, "Alright fine, I admit! I love being pampered."

Knuckles smirked, giving her a couple of respected pats on the back, "Can't hide anything from me, Miss Rarity."

"Hmm… no, I can't." She sighed.

But then she placed a hoof on her chin when she realized something; he's not a complete genius.

"But Knuckles," She cooed, walking right in front of him and flittering her eye lashes seductively at him, "Would you brush my mane and manicure me anyways, since you've brought it up?"

…_Man. She's creepy when she bats her eyes like that._ Knuckles thought while taking a step back, "Uh-"

She suddenly zipped up to him and began to rub her cheeks against him, "I thought you would do anything for me, Knuckles?"

_Aw wait!_ Knuckles thought, trying to restrain himself from hitting himself on the head, _Dang it! Forgot that I said that to her! I'm gonna have to agree now!_

"I will when we get back," He groaned.

"Oh, thank you sweetie!"

Yet, another defeat by the illusive Rarity. How do females do it? It's like they can think two moves ahead of a male and somehow act upon it to their advantage.

Crud. At least he has something Rarity will never have. Brute strength.

"Well, I'm carrying you."

She was about to shout no until he suddenly swept her up her hooves and cradled her.

"Knuckles! Not in public!"

"Too late, my lady."

And not too soon he began to carry her to the front door, in front of every pony, filly, and foal that was there. Embarrassing, for sure… especially when she noticed a couple of noble ponies present at the party. Boy, will this be the talk of Canterlot.

But, even to her surprise, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

When he carried her outside, he spotted Applejack helping herself to an apple fritter by a concession stand. It's been strange lately. The cowpony's been distancing herself from everypony lately from avoiding family meals, working herself to the bone on the farm; she's even been avoiding little Apple Bloom.

What could be bothering her so much that she doesn't want to see her own little sister? Even on Knuckles' worst days he'll mess with her… she's adorable!

Knuckles carefully placed Rarity down and started walking toward the cowpony's direction.

"Wait, darling. Where are you going?" She called.

"I'm going to see Applejack for a little bit." He shouted at her, "See ya inside."

It wasn't just Knuckles and Applejack's family that noticed her attitude. Rarity and the other five were taking notice as well.

"Okay, dear. See you in a bit."

With Rarity going back inside with much wondering eyes staring at her from earlier, Knuckles began to gently push his way through the crowd until he had a clearing to the cowpony. She was seated on the ground with half an apple on her hoof. Knuckles stood beside her without being seen. Just from the looks of it, she was very mopy. Eyes half closed with a depressing frown on her face. He stood there for a whole minute, and she has yet to notice him.

Deciding to surprise her, he stretched his fist out and gave her a firm pat on the back of her neck; almost knocking her over.

"How's it hanging?" He asked with a grin.

She glanced at him for just a second then sneered away, not saying a word.

"Not so well, I take," He answered, "Why don't we go inside and have ourselves a cupcake eating contest?"

"No thanks."

She then began to trot away from him. Knuckles followed closely behind her.

"Oh, come on!" Knuckles shouted playfully, "You're not gonna challenge me? I thought you like an eating contest."

"Not today." She said not looking back.

At this point, Knuckles sighed, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Okay. Seriously. What's been going on with you?"

"Nothin'." She answered, still trotting away from him with no destination in particular, "Nothin' ya should be worrin' about."

"Well, it sounds like something." Knuckles mumbled, "You've been avoiding me, you've been avoiding your mare friends, you've been even avoiding your own family members."

"It's none of anypony's concern, ahright!" She snapped, "I just wanna to be alone!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you talk," Knuckles firmly addressed, "Now, come on. What's going on?"

She continued to trot, ignoring him.

"Applejack."

"Whut does uh cowpony haveta do to git some privacy!"

She shouted loud enough to catch the attention of wandering mares.

"Ah just wanna be alone!" She continued, "Is that too much for uh cowpony to ask fer!?"

She then began to gallop away from him.

"Wait!" Knuckles shouted for her.

His call was completely ignored. Before he could chase after her, she disappeared inside the crowd. This predicament troubled Knuckles greatly. He didn't want to see Applejack in a state of distress. As close friends as he was with her, he realized that he just couldn't press the issue with her.

"…Guess there's nothing I could do until she calms down," He mumbled, "I hate to see her like this, though."

With a long sigh, he slowly journeyed back to the bakery.

* * *

The heros that are visiting this world know, and fear, that Amy has the most detailed information pertaining to Sonic. Her knowledge of the blue hedgehog excels to no end; from knowing his top speed, to how high he can jump, to his favorite kinds of food, to how long she uses the bathroom… even knowing his scent.

With Amy's excessive knowledge of Sonic, a fan club strictly dedicated to him recently opened near the school and has elected her for president. There was a race between her and an innocent, but a very schizophrenic mare for the seat.

When the mare declared she knew so much about him that she would be his perfect girlfriend, however… things turned deadly.

Now talking among her peers of other Sonic fanatics, she found herself again, telling them more things about the hedgehog for their sensational ears. Any questions they had, it was answered quickly and deceitfully. Even at this party she couldn't escape the Sonic Club, but it was a good thing for her.

Then all of a sudden, she felt that something was off… way off.

While the fans and a couple of spectators were shooting questions at her, she felt a grim disturbance. Her seventh sense started to fire off inside her mind like a screeching war siren. What could it be?

"Amy?" A young stallion called to her, "You alright?"

His question went unheard. Her pupils dilated with her mind trying to decipher this… warning.

Sacred ground is being trespassed.

"Amy?" A filly called.

Something pure is being violated at this very moment.

But what?

"Amy!" A mare shouted while waving her hooves in front of her.

…Of course! That has to be it!

Sonic! Someone or something is touching her Sonic! She knows it! She _feels _it, she _feels_ the violation!

"Snap out of it!" Spectators shouted to her.

Without a word, she shot up and bulldozed ponies out of the way as she ran outside. Noise pollution of hundreds of ponies talking went deaf by her senses. It was pointing somewhere… somewhere towards the Everfree Forest.

With her hammer raised and anxiety kicking in, she aimlessly charged into the darkness. Any dangerous creatures that were unfortunate enough to stand in her way were mercilessly slammed by her hammer. For several minutes, she kept running and following the dirt trail until she came to a clearing. She stumbled upon a massive colorful clear waterfall that poured from the side of a mountain, with splashes of water colliding each other in a fantastic spectacle of color. The sky above wasn't dark, but instead only glow a shade of blue upon the dew grass as the full moon above lit the scenery.

Sonic is somewhere around here... she can feel it.

* * *

There was a small hole on the face of the mountain, a hole hidden behind the rainbow waterfall and just big enough to fit two creatures. Although anyone could see through this waterfall with no trouble, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were placed high enough for no one to see them from below. They were sitting against the very back of the hole, leaning against each other while watching the colorful waterfall. Rainbow Dash had her two hooves wrapped around Sonic' s stomach while brushing her head against his blushing cheeks. He had one arm wrapped around her neck while almost leaning on top of her. This was the first date they had alone, and they couldn't be any happier.

"This…" Rainbow whispered, holding him tighter, "…This is great."

"You sure know where to pick a dating spot." Sonic mumbled under his breath, his eyes fixed outside, "This is just beautiful."

"I found this place when I was a filly," Rainbow explained, thinking back of her childhood, "I was just doing tricks until I lost control, then flew though a waterfall, and landed in this hole. I knew I would be sharing this spot with someone one day."

Sonic wrapped his other hand around her, letting out a deep breath. For several minutes, they held each other. All sense of time being lost in this blissful night as they take pleasure in each other's company. Sonic leaned off of her.

"I have a question." He mumbled.

Dash leaned her head back to see his sparkling green eyes, "Yes?"

She saw specks of red igniting on his cheeks, suddenly becoming very reluctant to speak.

"You know… we've known each other for quite some time, we've been through thick and thin, we've fought countless of robotic monsters-"

"Yes?"

"And… y-you know how relationships can be when two creatures really like each other-"

"Yes?"

"And you know how a guy has desires to be comforted by a female-"

Well, this is killing the mood.

"Spit it out, Sonic." Rainbow groaned, "I never knew you to get nervous around me… except maybe that day when you were trying to ask me out."  
The hedgehog just shook his head and pinched his nostrils, "…You wanna kiss?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. The romantic mood was completely shot, "You were that nervous to ask me if you wanted to kiss?"

"I-I thought you would be nervous," Sonic explained, "And I was scared to hurt our relationship if I mashed on gas."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Fuzzball… what did I say when you wanted to be my boyfriend?"

Sonic thought back when they were in Fillydelphia, "Somewhere on lines that you're not an emotional kind of pony that thinks dating is a big deal."

She leaned a little closer to him with a seductive smile, "Then what do you think my answer will be now?"

He leaned back a little, "Uh… yes?"

Suddenly and without warning, Rainbow wrapped her hooves around his neck and planted her lips onto his. Sonic's hands shot up with his eyes going wide from surprise. For several long seconds, he froze; a warm and tingling sensation crawling down his body as her moist lips pressed to his. When he snapped out of his daze, he held her close and pressed against her.

After a long time of embracing, they released. His mind was clouded by the sudden rush.

"Wow." Sonic mumbled, couldn't even smile, "That… that was something."

If Rainbow was just as dazed as he was, she did a good job of hiding it.

"What?" She playfully asked, "You never kissed?"

He blankly stared at her seductive gaze, "You can't just stand there and act like you didn't kiss me out of nowhere."

She grinned, wrapping her hooves around his neck again, "So you don't want to kiss again?"

Without saying another word, he tackled her to the ground and planted one on her. When Rainbow was about to embrace him, he suddenly shot up off of her. His eyes were shot open with fear.

"What's wrong?"

Sonic suddenly shot to the mouth of the cave and gazed over the horizon. When Rainbow was about to open her mouth-

"JESUS CHRIST!"

He shot back to the very end of the cave. A hand on his chest while hyperventilating.

"Sonic," She asked, now concern, "what's going on?"

Dash was about to look out the cave until the hedgehog pulled her back by her tail.

"Don't look out there!" He shouted, "She'll see you!"

"Who?"

"…HER!"

It didn't take her a second for Rainbow Dash to realize that Sonic just made eye contact with Amy from the bottom of the waterfall.

"Wha… how did she find us?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic shook his head, "I don't know. No matter how fast I run, no matter where I hide; she always finds me. She said that we were meant to be together by destiny, Tails told me that she has a 'Sonic Radar' that can pinpoint my exact location at any moment of any day, and Knuckles told me that her fan girlish instinct reveals my location."

Rainbow began to panic, "W-w-w-how did you know she was there?"

"I FELT IT!"

They suddenly heard Amy call his name from below.

"J-j-j-j-just stay up here." Sonic whispered, charging his emeralds so he could fly down, "And whatever you do, don't leave this cave."

With a deep breath, Sonic jumped off and dived straight down. Thinking ahead, he made sure to pass the waterfall several times while making his way down. When he was just about to touch the pond below, he shot forward and landed on shore. He saw Amy standing several feet away from him with her hammer drawn.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted for her, "What are you doing over here? I thought you were at the party."

She marched right up to him and eyeballed him. Her pupils were narrowed, "That's the question I was about to ask you, Sonic!"

Sonic noticed her to be inhaling through her nose with every breath she took; defiantly not a good sign.

"Someone told me about a colorful waterfall beyond the Everfree Forest, sweetie-"

"I'm finding that hard to believe." She growled.

He knew what was going to happen next, a full fledge body check by an obsessed girl that thinks you're hers and nobody else's, and God help her if some other girl thinks otherwise will.

Let's hope that waterfall did the trick.

"Hold still." She deadpanned.

Amy suddenly grabbed his shoulders and planted her nose right on the side of his neck, inhaling deep to let his scent fill her nostrils.

Hmm… there's another scent other than Sonic's.

Checking to be sure, she raised his arms and sniffed his arm pits.

…Sweat, nervous sweat.

Sniffed his lips.

…Moist. His mouth is usually dry.

Sniffed his stomach.

...Plumped. Nothing out of the usual here.

And most importantly, she lowered her nose down and sniffed his crotch. Sonic shot his head up and covered his eyes.

…Still a virgin.

She rose, casting daggers at him and putting a hand on his arms just in case he makes any kind of mistake.

"I smell a female."

Sonic thought quickly. Amy's senses are never wrong, and saying that he didn't make contact with a female will be signing a death warrant.

"I, uh… bumped into a lot of mares inside that party when I was trying to get out, Amy."

She eyeballed him again, almost touching his face, "What are you doing over here in the first place?"

"I just wanted to be alone for a little bit. And I'm scared of Pinkie Pie, so I came over here to get away from the party."

That seemed legit… she didn't believe him, she didn't want to believe him. He's hiding something, and she knows it.

"This is awfully odd of you to use your emeralds to fly yourself out here just to get away from a stupid party."

"Like I said," Sonic reminded her, "Some pony told me about a colorful waterfall beyond that forest. So I thought I might as well check this place out while I'm getting away from Pinkie Pie."

As much Amy didn't believe him, there was no evidence contradicting his claim. She didn't recognize the strange scent on him, but like he said, he could have bumped into other mares while trying to find his way out-

Wait a minute… thinking back, she remembered his eyes disappearing when she spotted him and flying out of that spot as well. Without a word, she jogged to the very edge of the cliff and peaked on the other side of the waterfall. There was hardly any room at all for him to disappear to.

"There's something up there." She mumbled to herself.

Sonic's heart skipped a beat when he saw her looking towards the direction he came out of.

"Oh, Sonic!" She cheerfully called, grabbing his shoulder and rubbing her cheek against him, "This is such a beautiful sight. I wish I could fly up the waterfall."

"Maybe another day," He was now pulling for straws, "You'll get wet-"

She pulled out her hammer, "Take me up the waterfall, Sonic."

He sneered at her, "I have six Chaos Emeralds. You can't-"

"What if I were to come and visit you in your sleep, and then put a pillow over your head until you stop kicking!?"

He turned pale.

"Take me up the waterfall! NOW! I want us to have a romantic night!"

Finally sighing in defeat, he floated a bit and cradled her; flying in the middle of the waterfall and ascending.

The colorful water gently brushed over them as Sonic carried her upward through the stream. The hedgehog made sure to have her body pointing away from the rocks, but that's only doing so much; she can still see the other side of the waterfall just fine.

Sonic held his breath and braced himself for the worst as they neared the cave. She kept her eyes sharp and sure enough, she found the cave he flew out of. As Sonic began to pass over it, she peered inside.

…Nothing…

He continued to fly up the waterfall until he flew above it. His eyes were still closed, just waiting for her squeal of rage discovering that he's been with another female in secret.

After several seconds of hovering in the air expecting the worst… it never came.

"That," She took in a deep breath, "That was fun."

Glancing down, he saw her long face.

"Uh, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said, "I was going to take you over here in the morning."

She sighed again.

"Sonic," She softly spoke, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

If he had eyebrows, they would be cocked.

"I didn't believe a word you said earlier, but after you took me up here," She sighed again, "I feel bad that I suspected that you would lie to me."

Sonic could feel his conscience aging him.

"W-we're friends." He stated, "Friends don't lie to each other."

She put her arms around his neck, smiling, "Boyfriends don't lie, either. Why don't you drop me back to the party… I'm a little hungry for some cake."

Nodding, he took off towards the other side of the forest.

When he dropped her off, he immediately flew back to the waterfall. Sonic's heart was twisting itself knowing he lied to Amy, even if it was for her and everyone else's own good. Even if she is unstable and the truth is unbearable, she's still a close friend to him… a deceitful friend is the worst kind.

Shaking his thoughts aside, he zipped through the waterfall and back inside the hidden cave. The pegasus has completely disappeared.

"Rainbow?" He called.

"I'm up here."

When he looked up, he found her hooves outstretched and pushing against four rocks to keep herself out of sight. This wasn't an easy stunt to pull if those rocks were just half a foot big.

With much relief, Rainbow let go and hovered back down.

"I thought I was a goner when I passed you." He sighed, "That was quick thinking on your part."

"Of course, I was watching you two the entire time up here. So I had a little warning before hoof."

Sonic blushed while the cyan pegasus gave him a sly grin.

"When you look at that from my angle, it looked like she was-"

"NO!"

* * *

Robotnik was seated inside a pitch black room in front of a blank T.V. screen. His hands were cupped together in anticipation.

When he saw Cyber X being swallowed alive by the lava, he didn't move, he didn't waver, and he didn't even frown.

He only smiled.

After several hours of waiting, the screen suddenly flashed bright red. A silhouette of his chair and his exposed head cast themselves at the doorway behind him. Small bubbles floated towards the front of the camera and slowly, it began to rise.

"Even the pits of Hell couldn't hold it." He mumbled, his smile stretching across his lips.

* * *

_Author's notes,_

_Well, bit of a short chapter, but it finally happened! They finally kissed! And God I cannot express how awkward it was to write._

_Just to share a funny story with everyone…Have your parents found out that you're a brony, or at least watched the show? Well my father, who happens to be a preacher; found Fluttershy on my desktop…Things didn't go to well. He threatened to preach on the ponies if he saw it again._

_And I don't want to imagine what he'll do if they found out I've been writing fanfiction devoted to those characters._

_Uh, Anyways, I have a couple of announcements to make. For those waiting for the next bonus…I have some good news and some bad news._

_Bad news is it's going to be delayed, and will be split into two parts due to its length._

_Good news? My efforts are being directed towards something else, A new and original MLP fan fiction shall be born very soon! I'm not going to post it just on this sight, I'm going to post it on FIM and if possible Equestia Daily. I'm plotting it right now, and it's unlike anything the fandom has ever seen!_

_Original, no. You can thank Organization VI for harvesting this idea first (Just look her up on her fanfiction page and look up Those Lacking Spines. Seriously, people. Go read it! You don't know what you're missing!)…But completely different from the crap Bronies post every single freakin' day. I am getting so sick and tired of seeing so many Humans going to Equestia stories, Yuri, Clop, and every single story of somepony going crazy and killing all of their friends. Pinkie is getting so tired of hearing that garbage! Where is the creativity?_

_Someone has to stand up to this crap, and by God I'll be the one to do it!_

_Uh, anyways; signing out…Even if I am working on another fanfiction, this will, I repeat THIS WILL STAY ON SCHEDULE! Don't worry about this being abandoned._

* * *

_Beta Reader_

_Sorry that I had to squeeze in a little bit XD I just wanna add a weeeee bit of things! First off… Harry, if I were you I wouldn't feel awkward at all writing the kissing scene. The scene was waiting to happen, and I'm sure the readers will love it ^_^ I certainly do *winks*_

_Grr… I really… REALLY hope I did a better job to slice the typo demon today… grr.. BLAST YOU EVIL DEMON! *stomps the bejeezus out of the demonic flesh before they try to merge together and screw up the story*_

_And this is to our friend_

_ Psychochiken… *laughs* calling me the flying demon monkey? My God that was really funny XD Maybe I'll use that as a name instead of Beta Reader until I decide my real name XP Incase you didn't notice, people pirated and uploaded the Equestria Girls movie on youtube, so the folks living too far from the selected theaters (or people who are too impatient to wait until the DVD comes out), will have a chance to see it. I'm not sure about the quality (didn't bother to look), but they're up there. And one more thing… I'm not a dude, I'm a chick. At least that's ONE thing I've revealed about myself today XD XP_

_Anyways, that will be it for my… hehe… notes… God bless everyone, and have a great holiday!_

_Beta Read… wait a minute… *erases her name… scribbles the new name*_

_Flying Demon Monkey_

_Yay, better! Take care!_

* * *

_Author_

_One more note from me and my dear beta reader. If some stranger finds out that you're a brony, don't be ashamed. If you find yourself persecuted because of it, just turn the other cheek and shrug it off. Trust me, there's nothing that'll show your maturity more than to simply turn the other cheek._

_Just read the bible._

"_You have heard that it has been said, An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth. But I say unto you. That you resist not evil (do not reward evil with evil): but whosoever shall smite you on the right cheek, turn to him the other also. And if any man will sue you at the law, and take away your coat, let him have your cloak also. And whosoever shall compel you to go a mile, go with him two. Give to him who asks of you, and from him who would borrow of you turn not you away._

_You have heard that it has been said, You shall love your neighbor, and hate your enemy. But I say unto you. Love your enemies, bless them who curse you, do good to them who hate you, and pray for them which despitefully use you, and persecute you. That you may be the Children of your Father which is in Heaven: for He makes His sun to rise on the evil and on the good, and sends rain on the just and on the unjust. For if you love them which love you, what reward have you? Do not even the publicans so? And if you salute your Breathren only, what do you more than others? Do not even the publicans so?" _

_Mathew 5: 38-47_

_Jesus's quotes when he was teaching on a mountain._

_Show love…Never intolerance towards anybody, even towards those who persecute you._

_I'm always praying for all of my readers for a blessed life and an eye to see. God Bless!_

_Harry._


	29. Chapter 25- The Last Sunrise

_Author's notes_

_Alright, time for another chapter._

_Man…It's tough trying to write FOUR different things at a time. This fiction, the bonuses, the other fiction I'm working on, and let's not forget I'm helping someone with their work._

_I'm going to be honest about this fanfiction for one second. How is it so far? From my perspective it seems like it's loosing steam, like it's not as good as it used to be. What do ya'll think, because that's what it feels like._

…_Oh well. Shoutouts:_

* * *

_Stopthebonuses: No, I will never stop the bonuses!_

_Don't fret, next one won't be too bad…Maybe._

_Airchi: South Africa? Awesome!_

_And as he said, hide your Fluttershys!_

_(eep!)_

_Misty the hedgho: I'm always putting God first. In fact, I'm helping my father with his ministries by tying his sermon on the computer. I also do my own writing for the church sometimes._

_Yet again, it's not what we do for God that will save our soul…It's faith._

_Therefore being Justified by Faith we have peace with God though our Lord Jesus Christ. By whom also we have access by Faith into this Grace wherein we stand hope of the Glory of God._

_Romans 4: 1-2_

_Works mean nothing if we don't have faith in our savior._

_About the language, I did refrain myself from using the 'F' word if you read back iiiin…Chapter 11._

_With the characters using God's name in vain, that itself is a joke. See? Sonic and the others believe in a being of Chaos or some kind of god or goddess that I have no idea what they supposed to believe in (go ahead readers, flame me in the comments). If they're really startled, they'll break character and use God's name. It's like an aggravated atheist talking about Evolution, then under his breath say, "God help me."_

_Get it? It's breaking the fourth wall, sort of speak._

_And I'm pretty sure that my daddy was joking, but…I could never tell with him. Like I said, I'm a terrible example of what a Christian supposed to be; if anybody points out that I'm being hypercritical by the content I'm using here, they're probably right._

_But I expect my readers to decipher what is right and what is wrong…Should we stop watching My Little Pony because it has magic?_

_Ello: Let me take this time to say that I COMPLETELY OPPOSE FLASH AND TWILIGHT RELATIONSHIP! I never seen the movie, but if anything did happen between the two; I hope it stays at the movie. Heck, I hope the character isn't mentioned at all in the usual shows!_

_As for TwiTails…I have stated before that there is a logical explanation, but I want to keep ya'll guessing. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

The sun has yet to rise when Twilight awoke from her slumber while snuggled up on a pillow. It was the darkest time of the hour, the hour just before the sun was supposed to rise. Rising from her bed, she slipped on some fuzzy slippers and trotted her way down stairs. She would wake up Spike at this time to get him to fix some coffee.

But something inside her wanted him to sleep.

Now walking pass the library, she found Tails sleeping peacefully on the couch; and her memory instantly took her back when she kissed him on the cheek. Usually, she would be happy that she managed to kiss him…But she feels sorry that he didn't have those kind of feelings for him in the first place.

At this point, while trotting to the kitchen; she even asked herself if it's even worth the trouble still trying to please him. He doesn't have special feelings for her, so why bother?

That answer came when she closed her eyes when looming over the counter. It's clear, she still loves him; she couldn't shake it. Even if he made it clear that he doesn't want to pursue a relationship, something in her is denying that fact.

When she fixed her coffee and just about to levitate another cup for Tails, she began to fix the puzzle inside her own head. She still has feelings for him, but he doesn't feel the same way about her. But since her heart still wishes to please him, it denies. With a conclusion in her head, she began to fix the other coffee with exactly one table spoon of sugar and cooled just two degrees from regular coffee is supposed to be.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw the yellow fox standing at the foot of the kitchen while wiping the sleepys out of his eyes and letting out a big yawn.

So cute!

"Morning Twilight," He exhaled, stretching his arms over his head.

"Morning." She greeted with a smile, levitating the cup of coffee to him and letting him swipe it.

He tilted his head back and let the soothing liquid wash against his tongue and slide down his throat. A low moan slipped from him when he tilted back down. He already felt wide awake.

"This is good coffee," He kindly complimented, "Just the way I like it, not to sweet and not to warm."

She began to blush when she saw him smile. Last night began to rise back on Tails mind, and his smile quickly disappeared.

"Twilight, about last night," He said, "I hope you're not upset, it has nothing to do with you-"

"Don't worry," She interrupted while walking pass him to get a book out, "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"…Yes," She answered him with a smile, "As long as I see you smile, Tails; I will always try to make you happy."

He didn't say another word as he finished his coffee. Tails couldn't even look up at her as he sat adjacent from her looking through some blue prints he scrapped in his free time. She's going to keep at him, not as oppressively but still keeping dabs on him and giving him whatever he needed on the spot. He knew this beforehand, and he's in no position to complain.

And there will always be that side of him that desires for her undying attention.

*BURP!*

A sudden flash of green light shot from the second floor.

"That must be the princess mailing to us!" Twilight shouted.

The two instantly shot up and ran upstairs. They found Spike with the letter already unrolled, his eyes going back and forth and he read the letter.

When he was finished, he froze. His eyes wide from a sudden shock.

"Spike?"

He unintentionally dropped the letter. Twilight instantly levitated the letter and read it with the fox reading right behind her.

When she was finished, tears formed from the corner of her eyes. Tails hugged her around the neck to let her cry on his shoulder.

* * *

**CANTERLOT HOSPITAL**

There were three powerful unicorns present in Celestia's patient room, their horns shining brightly with a magical aurora surrounding the still breathing alicorn. Sonic and the others rushed to this room as fast as they could, either by teleporting or running. They saw her, thankfully; still alive…But not for much longer.

Twilight slowly trotted to Celestia's bed side. The alicorn was covered with a bright, yellow glow from the three unicorns channeling magic to her. Her wound was covered with a white sheet, stitched but unhealed even with the hospital's best efforts. The lavender unicorn was already tearing, and tried her best to speak without choking.

"Ce…Celestia?"

There were a pair of doctors standing near the door, heads low and their hearts torn.

"Those wounds inside her body were too lethal to patch," One of those doctors lowly mumbled, "I'm sorry…We can keep her alive for a week or two, but I'm afraid that's it."

A guard suddenly trotted through the door, head down and just as oppressed as everyone else in the room. When he as well as the other guards heard the rumor from Shining Armor, they couldn't help but fear the worst.

What would come of Equestia if their beloved ruler was dead?

He trotted to her side and leaned forward to her ear.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, your highness," He whispered, "Should the media be informed?"

She nodded and quickly dismissed him. The guard was slow making his way to the door, and closed it with a soft click. He could only imagine how her subjects would react.

The rest of the Elements slowly trotted to her bedside, with Sonic's group hanging back out of respect.

"Celestia?" Twilight softly called, "This…This can't be so."

The unicorn was standing just right beside her, closer than the other five mares. The princess only smiled, "No…life is eternal, Twilight."

Twilight just shook her head, "No! Y-you can't die! W-w-w-we can't live without you; who will raise the sun?"

Celestia became quite. Luna trotted to the other side of her bed, lowing her head close to her and gently nuzzling her neck.

"Sister…The sun possesses more mass than the moon will ever have. I don't know if I could raise it."

The princess of the night looked outside and saw complete darkness, the moon completely settled over the horizon.

"You…Never raised the sun…Before." Celestia wheezed, "You…Have to try."

Sonic watched in complete silence as he watched Luna glancing out the window with wide eyes. He understood that Celestia holds an astounding amount of magic, more powerful than her little sister could ever hold. The only way she could go beyond her older sister was with darkness.

He also understood that Luna herself holds a massive amount of power as well. She could flicker a massive two thousand miles worth of rock above their world with a flick of a horn, a feat not possible to any unicorn. Not even to most alicorns that rest in the past.

But could she really lift something that's hundreds of times bigger?

With a huff, the dark blue alicorn approached the window; with her horn already brightly illuminating. She lowered her head, and began to strain.

Everyone immediately darted their heads to the window, staring towards the east for even the smallest glimmer of light.

One minute passed.

Luna still had her head down, her magical aurora surrounding the massive star.

Two minutes passed.

She pumped all the magic she could around the celestial body.

Three minutes passed.

Everyone saw not even a spec of sun rising, but noticed sweat dripping from the alicorn's head.

Four minutes passed.

No sun, Twilight can hear her grunting. Luna had her legs sprawled in a stance, trying to bear the weight pushing against her back.

Five minutes passed.

…Everyone heard a loud thud as the princess collapsed on the floor.

The six mares rushed to her aid, Rarity lowered her back as Luna propped against her. The alicorn was heaving.

"It's no use," She huffed, "I charged all the magic I couldn't…It's simply too big."

Sonic stepped forward…Very troubled.

"Is there anything we could do?" He asked, "Is there another alicorn we could get, or maybe an artifact of some kind we could obtain?"

"…No." Princess Celestia whispered, "I am…The only known being…That's powerful enough to raise the sun."

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?" Knuckles asked aloud, grasping for straws, "Surely we could use them to-"

"You know that chaos energy is unstable, Knuckles." Sonic answered, "These emeralds are just barely keeping that energy inside. Even if I were to become Super Sonic, I wouldn't know how to move the sun without destroying it."

Tails stepped up, his heart full of sorrow knowing that Celestia was going to die.

"I…Could build a tractor beam that uses the Emeralds to raise the sun."

Everyone just stared at him.

"How long would it take you to build it?" Amy asked.

Tails thought for a second, "If I had the right parts, three months; give or take."

Luna shook her head with her eyes closed. She could already vision Equestia at that time.

"Without the sun rising," Luna explained, "This world will be covered in snow due to the lack of heat, And without the sun, plants would slowly wither away, producing no oxygen for organisms."

His ears flopped down.

"We will be long dead before you could build it." Luna concluded.

Everyone cast their eyes to the floor. From the looks of things, there were no ways to save themselves from a for coming doom. They could see themselves huddling up in houses trying to escape from the cold, slowly dying one by one as the air around them slowly dissipates.

Twilight shook her head viciously.

"N-No!" She shouted, "There has to be a way! There has to be an artifact that hasn't been discovered, or-or-or some Alicorn in a distant land that can lift the sun!"

No one noticed, but Celestia slowly stretched out her hoof until it touched Twilight's back.

"Twilight."

Her nerves were instantly soothed. She turned around to face her beloved tutor.

Celestia could clearly see the tears in her eyes.

"Don't…Worry."

Twilight still shook her head, holding her hoof as she looked into her magenta eyes.

"H-how can I not worry." Twilight choked. Just saying those words were enough to cause an outpour, "You're going to die within a week from now…How-" She lowered her head and whipped her own tears away, struggling to not cry out loud, "You've been my tutor for years…How…Can I go on without you? Without you, we'll just struggle for survival without any hope."

Celestia shook her head.

"When…Did survival become…The main factor? Before…I went into surgery…Or after?"

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked, with everyone else stepping closer to the two.

Celestia took in a deep breath, fighting her fatigue.

"What…I meant to say was…That even though my life is limited now, I…Don't want any of you to worry what would come."

"How could we not worry if we know what will happen?" Twilight asked, fighting her tears back.

Again, she shook her head.

"For now…My little ponies…Take this time you have…And cherish it."

Suddenly, she began to strain as her horn began to glow.

"P-princess!" Twilight shouted in shock, "W-what are you doing?"

"Enjoy…Life," She wheezed, "For what…It's worth…Take this life I'm giving you…And let it last for eternity."

The three unicorns that were pumping magic into her felt their force push back against them. A bright light began to illuminate from Celestia, blinding everyone in the room as she began to levitate from her bed. For several long seconds, everyone could see nothing but pure white. Then, slowly; that light began to fade. The very next thing they saw was blazing rays of sunshine shooting from the window.

Twilight didn't notice that light just yet, she could only see her tutor lying motionless on her bed.

"Celestia?"

The unicorn gently shook her with absolutely no response.

"CELESTIA!?"

She began to shake more violently. Finally, all of her sorrow burst out in one loud cry as she laid her body over her.

"NO! NOT YET! IT'S NOT RIGHT! NOOOOOO!"

Although Luna did a good job of keeping her poster, she couldn't help but shed a tear as she stretched to the other side of the bed and hug the unicorn's neck.

"Peace, Twilight," She whispered, "Shhhhhhh."

Twilight continued to uncontrollably sob out loud. The other five mares began to sob for their beloved princess. Even the four heroes had to lower their heads to hide their tears.

* * *

Outside on a roof top just beside hospital window where Celestia lay to rest, hidden in the darkness; two sparkling red eyes were observing the entire event that just took place. He saw her death right before his eyes, his allies and strangers gathering around her bed in a great mourn.

"She gave her life to let the sun rise for another day," Shadow whispered, "…Even though this world is set to certain destruction."

His voice may have been low and steady, but if someone were to be listening closely, they could hear just a small choke in his throat; just a hint of sadness.

And if one where to look closely at his eyes, they could probably them gleaming to the sunshine.

With a long huff and a heavy blink, he turned around and teleported.

* * *

The Ultimate Lifeform reappeared in the middle of a southern desert, far away from Equestia. The image of the Princess giving the last of her life flashed before his eyes, an image of the guards that guarded the hospital burned into his memory. He began to breathe deeply, his chest constricting.

"It was because of me that she had to give her life," he mumbled.

That didn't ease his conscience a bit. All of this was unnecessary and he knows it! If it wasn't for his ignorance this civilization would still have a chance!

With no Celestia, there will be no one to raise to sun, and with no sun there will be no life. Pony kind, maybe even his allies would freeze from the dropping temperatures, plant life that once thrived widely would be suddenly cut off by the darkness. Food itself would become more and more scarce until every living thing on this planet would die.

He didn't have to worry about those things. Food wasn't a necessity for him, sleep didn't matter, and even his age will never wear from the power of Chaos stirring inside of him. He can survive an extinction, especially with the Chaos Emeralds in his possession.

But every death that would take place would be by his cause. Every drop of blood that will be dropped will be on his hands. All of this took place because some being tricked him.

No, it was because he _wanted _to kill the rulers. He realized that he was willing to go as far as killing of an entire race just to prove himself. He thought at the time that Discord can raise the sun and the moon, but he realized now that he couldn't care less.

It wasn't ignorance when he shoved his spear into her stomach. It was his own free will that drove him to kill, even if he knew the consequences.

Shadow began to feel something raging inside of him. It wasn't guilt this time, it was anger. More so at himself.

He found his hands shaking, a low grow escaping his lips as he gripped the sides of his head.

Then he grow became a scream.

"Why do I have to be so selfish! Why can't I take pity on everyone around me! Am I just doomed to be nothing more but a ruthless killer?"

He huffed for several seconds, letting his anger reside as his mind began to process his own words. A killer may not be the appropriate word to classify him. A monster seemed to be more appropriate.

But a monster that believes in a purpose? A monster doesn't have a conscience to comprehend a purpose.

O.K. He may not be a monster, but that doesn't clear him as a killer. When something dies in front of an intelligent being they immediately grieve over a loss. Grieving was always a sign of weakness for him, when something dies he simply turns the other cheek.

…He knew his purpose is to do good, that's been proven in his past. But what does 'good' even feel? He has done plenty of good when he teamed up with Sonic, but he realized up to this moment that doing good amounted to nothing to him. Praises from crowds, what does that mean? Someone's opinion doesn't classify of who he is.

He's done what intelligent beings would call 'bad', even while on this planet. Do whatever you want, when you want; no rules, no boundaries, just follow your own desires and just go for it. He has done 'bad', but just as 'good' felt, it meant nothing towards the end. His own desires could be fulfilled and they'll amount to nothing.

Where do you even define 'good and evil' then? Just from how other's view it?

(**SCREEEEEECH!**)

Shadow suddenly hear a high pitched roar over the horizon, it almost sounded like—

"It couldn't be," He mumbled.

Not a minute later, he saw a colossal silhouette of a giant bird flying above him, several hundred meters off the ground and its shadow covered the entire ground. It flew over him and began its flight towards Ponyville.

"Sonic, you blunderous baffon!"

He was just about to teleport until he caught something from the corner of his eye. When he cast his eyes towards the vast dessert, he saw a mass of dark and mysterious figures running, crawling, and flying after it. When he was trying to make out the shapes of these creatures, he saw something shinning in one of the creature's hand…He felt a familiar energy radiating off of it.

"A Chaos Emerald?"

It was, the last Chaos Emerald being carried by one of the many dark figures advancing towards his direction. He would fight them, but taking on hundreds of mysterious creatures without any information of their power was suicide, especially without an emerald of his own.

With no choice, he began skiing after the mechanical bird and teleported.

* * *

_Author's notes_

_I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit of a let down, I really didn't have much for this chapter, and I decided to hold everything else off until the next chapter. My editor was busy, so there was typos. I'll update this when she contacts me._

_I'm about to announce something that I know will ruffle a lot of jimmies…I know all of you know that I'm dedicated to this fic and that I will never abandon this fic no matter how rough the road gets. This was my first publish work and even though I believe I could have done better with it, I'm still proud of it. I might as well give you the bad news._

_I'm putting the story on hold._

_Now let's get something straight, I'm not abandoning this fiction! I've worked too long and too hard to simply put it down. Here's the deal, I need a break! I've been really consistent with my updates and broke my back a few times trying to meet them._

_But don't despair, dear readers. The story may be on hold, but I didn't say anything about the bonuses, didn't I? I have part one about to be published within a week, and the next one sometime in the future. And here's another thing, I'm working with another fiction called The Missing Sense for FIMfiction._

_Seriously, while you're waiting for this story to update, go read it! I'm having a BLAST writing it! The most fun I had on a keyboard, more fun than the bonuses dare I say. I'm putting all of my creativity into it, so you know that it has to be good…I mean common, I wrote this. Didn't I?_

_Deadline: The bonus is coming within a week from now._

_Please don't pout in the comments. I'm going to continue the story in the future, count on it._

_See you in the next bonus!_

_God Bless_

_Harry_


	30. BONUS- 60,000 views special (part 1)

Diamond Tiara began to trot back home after a long day of elementary. The skies were clear and were a very beautiful evening to go out and socialize with Silver Spoon before the brilliant golden sun set. Her house wasn't too far from the school, but by stars! If she has to tolerate another speck of dust clamping inside her hooves, she's going to freakin' curse Celestia from the top of her lungs!

After a little traveling through the peaceful town and clamping her lips to keep herself from screaming from frustration, she finally reached the entrance of her three story house. It may not look much from the outside… in fact it looked no different from the rest of the buildings other than being slightly taller, but when she opened that door, one could see the luxury her father was able to afford.

There were two large sofas sitting in the living room, made from imported materials that no commoner could dream to afford. There wasn't a single table that didn't have at least one expensive vase, and hanging from the ceiling was a large ornament that was covered from expensive jewelry; acting like a light bulb as the sun light struck it. Normally her parents would be sitting around reading a newspaper or having a meeting with a stock holder, but they were nowhere to be found; which was rather unusual.

Even if her parents were there, it wouldn't make a difference for her anyways. Because of their busy lifestyle, they often pay very little attention to her, other than the times she gets into trouble with them. Either way, she sighed and trotted to her room, which would make any filly envious by the amount of stuffed animals and cushions she had. When she opened her door and laid her backpack at the foot of the door, she spotted something on her bed that immediately caught her interest. She had many stuffed animals lying on her bed, so many in fact that she simply lost count after a few dozen. There was a particular stuffed animal that caught her attention. She hasn't seen it before, and it was sitting on the edge of her bed with its legs dangling. She recognized the shape the figure took, a hero among Ponyville known as Tails the fox.

"I don't remember owning a Tails doll," She said to herself with a raised eyebrow, "My parents must have bought it before leaving."

She didn't know why her parents would even consider buying it though. It's pitch black pupils were wide, white stitches clearly present on its shoes and legs. The white fur on its lips was widely stretched on its cheeks, curving unnaturally upward. There was a strange red diamond dangling from the top of its head, completely unfitted from the original Tails. Probably the most unnerving thing about this doll was sharp, pointy metal claws sticking from its limbs. The Tails doll stared lifelessly at her, its huge dark pupils looking into Tiara's eyes. The filly was uneasy, but simply chuckled.

"Like, why on earth would my daddy buy such a freakish thing like you?" She snorted, the Tails doll staring blankly at her, "I mean come on, you're the ugliest thing I've ever seen! You even have metal claws sticking out of your hands. You look like something a baby filly would stitch together!"

With those scorning words, she 'hmph' and turned around, trotting towards her backpack and pulling out a small history book. With her mind settled on getting her short assignment done before settling out to find Silver Spoon, she sat on a cushion and pulled out and instantly began writing. After a couple of short minutes, the filly was about to put a small dot at the end of her half paged essay until she heard something quietly shuffle behind her. When she glanced, she found the Tails doll sitting on her side of the bed, still staring at her with its large black pupils.

"Huh," Diamond Tiara mumbled to herself, "I could have sworn it was facing the door… must be my imagination."

She shrugged her shoulders and began to put her books back inside her back pack-

(plump)

Tiara jumped and spun around when something dropped behind her. When she looked, the Tails doll was on the floor face down; its metal claws sticking out of its appendages spread out… that thing was really beginning to unnerve her.

"I'm going to throw that thing away when I leave," She mumbled, "It's giving me the creeps!"

She turned back around and began to put her books inside her backpack, zipping it and heaving it on her back. She began to trot her way to the door.

"_Don't you wanna play with me?"_

She froze, her heart skipping a beat when she heard the soft voice of a stranger. She whiplashed around and found the Tails doll sitting at the foot of the bed with a small stuffed bunny on its lap. It was staring at her with its large black pupils, its mouth under its thick white fur just slightly moving when it spoke.

"_Come play with me."_

She stood still, completely shocked to find the stuffed doll alive and talking. The Tails doll just simply stared at her, patiently waiting for her to make a move. Against instinct, she cautiously approached; making sure to keep a good distance between her and the stuffed animal.

"_Yes," _It softly chimed, holding the stuffed animal and standing up, _"Come…_**MY SACRIFICE!**"

In one swift motion, it stuck its sharp metal claws deep within the stuffed bunny; slowly ripping it apart with a deafening shred echoing throughout the room. A sicken grin stretched across its lips, its pupils widening to the outer rims of its eyes in excitement. Blood began to seep from its fur, dripping and forming a small pool beneath it. When the stuffed animal was torn in half, it stood up; meeting the terrified filly's gaze eye to eye as it slowly approached her by each step. It stretched its arms in front, reaching out for her with blood dripping from the tip of its claws. The terrified filly bolted to the door, trying to turn the knob but found it mysteriously locked. She turned around and found the doll getting closer by each step, its black pupils growing wider and wider until blood began to pour from under its eyes.

"**PLAY WITH ME, MY CHILD."** It spoke deeply and loudly with his grin growing wider and wider; the terrified filly began to desperately scratch the door with her hooves, "**COME PLAY WITH ME!**"

The filly began hyperventilating, adrenaline rushing through her tiny body as she desperately tried to get the door open.

"Help!" She screamed, "Somepony help me!"

With just a few feet from the filly, the doll suddenly stood still; snickering under its breath as it watch the poor thing trying to escape. It waited until the filly shot back around, pressing her back against door. Tiara just stared at it until the crimson jewel sticking from its head began to glow. Before her eyes, it slowly began to hover; the room around her illuminating red. It slowly began to levitate towards her.

"**WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW!?**"

She screamed to the top of her lungs and she shot back around and began to desperately turn the knob. By some miracle, the door clicked open. Within a fraction of a second, she bolted through and out of the house, screaming frantically as she took off towards the streets. The Tails doll was heaving, its eyes still wide and enticed with bloody tears. It slowly levitated back to the floor, with its metal claws still held in front of him.

"KM…BWAHAHAHA!"

The Tails doll spun around and found the closet suddenly shooting open with a person slowly walking out clapping his hands together with applaud. He was laughing hysterically, holding his sides and trying to keep himself from hitting the floor.

"You got her good!" I cried out, "You even had me going for a second!"

The Tails doll approached, grinning mad and beginning to laugh alongside me.

"I'll tell ya, man; I never get tired of this," It chuckled with its normal voice, gruffed but somewhat high pitched, "Just seeing the faces of those poor ponies is just simply priceless!"

It rest one of its appendages against my leg, being careful not to scratch me as he coughed out the rest of its giggles. I jumped back a little.

"Whoa, don't touch me!" I shouted at it, "You're still covered in your own blood!"

"Oh! Sorry, my bad."

It stepped back a little and left a small red stain on my jean. The doll got on all fours like a dog and shook itself a little too dry itself off, splattering blood all over the floor and the side of its bed. I simply shook my head, knowing that Tiara's parents are going to throw a fit when they get in here. The doll looked around and cringed.

"Uh, I bet they won't mind a little spring cleaning… or a criminal investigation, whichever comes first."

I rolled my eyes while the doll pulled out a small note book with a hot humanoid fox sticker on front. It flipped a couple of pages and pointed one of its metal claws on a page.

"Let's see… we scared Braeburn, Joe, Photo Finish, Flitter, and we just scared Diamond Tiara," It scratched the paper to mark off her name, "And next is…Oh! Blueblood!" It hopped a bit with its dark pupils expanding, "I always wanted to scare Blueblood!"

It slid its little notebook back to an unknown location and about to walk out the door until I stopped him.

"Wait! Before we do, I need your help with something."

It turned its head around and would have raised an eyebrow, if it had one, "What will that be?"

"I'll explain on the way," I answered it, "But I need to introduce you to somepony first… ever heard of Pinkie Pie?"

It stared at me with a very wide grin, "Pinkie!? I love Pinkie! I always wanted to meet Pinkie!"

I gave him a little grin, "I didn't know you were a Pinkie fan."

"You kid! She is just a little bundle of awesomeness!"

It then frowned, heavily sighing at it made its way to the door, "I always wanted to introduce myself to her but been too shy, you know? I mean I just about creep anything that glances at me."

"Well, I'm going to help you with that," I said to it with a small smile, "She's been a close friend of mine since I've arrived here and I think I can put in a good word for you."

The Tails doll squealed in delight, putting its claws together, "Really? Thanks, man! You're the best!"

Walking alongside each other, we proceeded out of the bloody bed room and onto outside. The Tails doll began to whistle the Steamboat theme from the old Mickey Mouse shows. We were walking a bit and realized that I HAD to hide him from the public, knowing that Ponyville will freak when they see it. I picked it up and stuffed the Tails doll inside my shirt. The blood from earlier was dry enough to not rub off, but he was still a bit slippery.

He didn't complain, but I can tell he didn't like it.

"Harry." It called while looking up at me through my collar with a blank stare.

"Yea?"

"Don't refer to me as 'it' when you type… I would much prefer be referred as a 'he'."

"Oh." I apologized and gently patted his back, "Sure, I understand."

* * *

Boy… if I only thought this through.

To recap of what just happened, I stuffed the Tails doll inside my shirt and simply walk through the streets of Ponyville with a big bulge sticking out of my belly, making myself already sticking out from the crowd. Every once in a while the doll would adjust itself, making everypony around me jump when they saw something sharp sticking out of my shirt.

If that wasn't enough, I've just learned that this stuffed animal bleeds through his fur if he gets too hot, and it was literally melting outside. I'm walking through a populated street with something bulging and moving inside my shirt with blood dripping down my belly. Of course I ran as fast as I could to the bakery, but that didn't stop the frightened ponies either screaming in terror or running after me for aid. Things didn't get any better when I slammed the bakery's door open and plopped the doll down to the floor. A thick pool of blood formed underneath him as he stood up. When the concerned ponies saw what I was carrying, they did a complete one eighty and ran for their lives. Of course my shirt was completely ruined.

The bakery was empty, thank God, and I didn't see the Cakes anywhere; so we went ahead to the kitchen to let the Tails doll properly greet the Pink pony… to make this short, as soon as she saw a possessed doll with blood seeping through his fabric, companied by a man with his shirt completely soaked in a red liquid, she made a B-line towards her room; leaving behind a thin trail of smoke. One second she was there and then 'POOF' gone like the wind.

Of course it didn't help when customers came through the door and saw what looked like the left overs of a gruesome murder scene.

And now here we stood, standing at the bed room door trying to coax a freightend pink pony from her room.

"Get away from me!" Pinkie shouted behind a locked door, concealing herself inside her room, "I don't wanna be cursed!"

The Tails doll stood at the foot of the door, trying his best to coax the pink mare, "Listen, babe! For the last time, I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"I don't care what you say!" She shouted, "You're not gonna to trick me to open this door!"

I took in a deep breath and tried again to coax her, we've been going back and forth for a while, "If he does intend to harm anybody, Pinkie; then why am I standing right here trying to talk to you?"

"You're not Harry!" Pinkie squealed, "You're just a delusion set by that evil monster!"

"I'm not evil!" The Tails doll shouted, "Really, I'm not! It's just a misunderstanding!... well, sure I like scare the daylights out of any filly and ponies alike, but that's something, like; totally different! I would never harm anyone, I swear!"

"You're just saying that!" She counted, "You just want me to come out of my room so you can take my soul!"

"I wouldn't know how to do it!" The Tails doll shouted.

I pinched the bridge of my nose while the debacle continued for several more minutes, feeling pitiful and somewhat agitated from this unfortunate display. By complete curiosity, I side-stepped and took one glance down the stairs. I quickly jumped back to the door when I saw Ms. Cake fainted with her husband calling the police. With a deep breath, I approached the door and noted the doll to step down.

"…I know you've heard countless of stories and rumors about the Tails doll, and I'm here to tell you that they're not true. Remember the rumor that stated you were a sadistic killer that turned ponies into cupcakes?"

She turned quiet.

"Well, did I turn away from you when I heard those rumors?"

"…No."

I took in another deep breath, "You see? Scumbags like to spread rumors about someone because that someone is different from them... I'm here to tell you that this doll is very different from everyone else. Sure, the rumors about his ruthless scare tactics are true, but have you ever heard of any of those victims ever dying?"

"…No."

"Then what is there to be scared of?"

Several seconds we waited for an answer from her. Suddenly, we heard a click and the sound of a door creaking open and the jingling of a latch. I saw Pinkie's eye staring at me through the crack, surprised to see my shirt covered in blood but saw I was just fine.

"Can you pinkie promise me that that doll won't scare me when I unlatch this door… or steal my soul?"

I gave her a warmful smile while I raised my hand and stuck my pinkie out to her.

She closed the door and unlatched the lock. Slowly, she opened the door; casting her eyes downward and spotting the small doll staring at her with his large black pupils. He curled his lips up and smiled… pr tried to smile, it is tough trying to appear friendly when you have sharp pointy teeth. I could tell Pinkie was still on edge, seeing trickles of blood seeping out of his fur.

"Shake." I growled.

Holding her breath, she slowly offered her hoof to him, but ready to bolt back inside her room if the doll made any sudden moves. The Tails doll, seeing the pony's offer of a hand to hoof shake, lift his small makeshift hand and carefully shook her hoof; being extremely careful not to cut her with his claws.

"May we come in?" I kindly asked.

Pinkie let out a deep sigh and stepped aside, letting me and the little doll inside her room.

* * *

**Two hours later**

"Harry! I don't want to sell any more houses!" The Tails doll whined, "I only have three houses and a cheap hotel. What am I supposed to do?"

"Not my problem," I snickered, "Pay the man."

Nothing like a good game of Monopoly can bring people, animals, and dolls together. Of course, Pinkie is queen when it comes to board games, she was making more money from us than most players would in a whole game. Funny, I would thought that the pink pony would need a little time to adjust to the Tails doll, being how he is, but it seems like she warmed up to him a little.

She's no longer jumping away from him when he gets excited… that's a good start.

And after a little talk with the terrified Cakes and small arms of police ponies and investigators, things seemed to settle down a little. I forgot how I explained all the blood and gore without mentioning the Tails doll, but hey; whatever I said was good enough to send them on their way.

"Uh… Mr. Tails doll," Pinkie nervously called to him while he sorrowfully paid me one thousand monopoly dollars, "I-I-I don't want to be rude or any kind of rudeness whatsoever, but why do you bleed out like that? It's super creepy."

The doll checked himself over and found himself covered in blood from earlier, but not seeping, "Well," He deeply sighed, "If I get too hot, the stitches under my fur will expand; letting the blood inside of me uh… leak."

"Yea, that was always a problem," I chimed in, "He has to stay indoors or go out at night to avoid the heat; otherwise he'll bleed out. I totally forgot that when we were walking here." I turned my attention to the doll, "I don't think you can bleed to death, can you?"

"Nope!" He grinned with arms crossed, the jewel dangling from his head illuminating a little, "Completely invincible to natural causes. I don't have to sleep, don't have to eat, I don't age, and most importantly I don't bleed to death. Which is awesome, considering some of the predicaments I would catch myself in."

The pink pony put a hoof on her chin, becoming more and more curious of this doll, "But you can run out of blood, right?"

"Uh…" He looked up and thought about his previous adventures, "You know… I never figured out if I could run out. I mean there were times I bleed out enough to fill a bath tub," He dreamily sighed when he thought back about that unfortunate time… poor Joe, he'll never step back inside a tub for as long he lived, "but I never had a scenario where I actually ran out."

She gave him a very blank stare, trying to hide her creep but failing miserably. Pinkie resumed her game, rolling the dice and landing on luxury tax.

As if seventy-five dollars would even hurt her at this point.

"By the way, Harry," She called while giving me the dice, "Don't you have a bonus to tend too?"

"Yea," The Tails doll recited, "I've been wandering whatcha got planned this time."

I took my turn, facing Pinkie while I moved my piece to yet another one of Pinkie's properties… I was landing on her every other turn! It's sorcery! "You and your friends are going to Twilight's house for a get together in just an hour, right?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeepers!"

I chuckled a bit while preparing myself to sell my houses, "Already taken care of."

* * *

_Before I go any further, be aware that this bonus is set in the time frame before chapter 23. _

"Spike… SPIKE!"

Twilight was galloping rampantly around her library while levitating every kind of cleaning utensil. A broom to dust the floor, a mop to polish the floor, a duster to clean the shelves, and let's not forget reorganizing every single book unnecessarily; there was crap floating all around the place, with each crap doing a specific job. The baby dragon popped from the kitchen holding a spatula and wearing a cook's hat.

"Yes, Twilight?" He pleasantly shouted.

The unicorn galloped to one of the shelves and made sure the books levitated in the right places, "Have you cleaned my room?"

The dragon sighed, "Yea, made sure the room was completely spotless… but Sonic and the others are only going to be hanging out in the library-"

"Clean the room again," The unicorn commanded, "And make sure the bed is extra fluffed!"

The baby dragon stepped from the kitchen and stared at the busy Twilight, "I highly doubt you'll get Tails to cuddle you again, Twilight. That was a one-time deal and you know it."

The unicorn snapped her head around and snared at the little dragon, gritting her teeth.

"You doubt our love, Spike?"

Of course, Spike; even all of Sonic's friends, knew that the fox isn't for sure what to think of Twilight. But trying to start an argument with her is like picking a fight with a manticore with a strap of sausage strapped around your neck. It's never a good idea.

"Uh, no! Of course not, Twilight I'll get to it right away!"

With those words jabbered out, he darted upstairs and slammed the door shut. With the library squeaky clean and reshuffled, she darted for the kitchen and began to finish what the dragon left off. It was just plates of sandwiches and sweets, but by the amount of company coming over; a lot has to be fixed.

Little known fact, Knuckles can devour a plate full of sandwiches in one sitting. Pairing him with Applejack, oh Celestia! She could feed a large orphanage with the amount of food she's preparing JUST for the two. We're not even counting the rest here! Rainbow can be a piggy if she wants to, and Pinkie Pie… oh God!

*Knock, knock, knock.*

Twilight jumped with her hairs on end and zipped to the entrance, squealing through her bit lip and prancing in place to see her lovely-dovey, unofficial and clueless boyfriend that has never asked to be hers or asked any request question in that particular matter… love can be so complicated.

She grew more and more excited as the door slowly opened, pounding her front hooves on the floor in an attempt to contain her over boiling excitement. When the door opened and instantly wrapped herself whatever figure was on the other side-

"HiTwiliohhhh…" Pinkie was taken aback by her sudden display of affection, "You like hugs? I like hugs too!"

The pink pony could only embrace her in a crushing hug for a second and a half before the lavender unicorn rudely pushed her away.

"Oh… hi, Pinkie." Twilight greeted awkwardly. Knowing her, she'll be expecting hugs from here on in, "I thought you were someone else."

The pony bounced her way in, "Who were your expecting, Twilie? Oh!" Pinkie suddenly zipped right to her face, cheekily smiling, "was it Tails? Wasityourlongtimecrush? WhereyoutryingtosnuggleagainstTailswhenIopened-"

"Knock it off, Pinkie!" Twilight snapped, "And no! I was not going to hug Tails when he enters my house! We're just friends!"

"Really?" Pinkie asked with a malevolent grin.

"Yes!" Twilight confirmed, thinking from the top of her head, "I was planning on uh… greeting all of my friends with a welcoming hug… yea! I was expecting everyone to come by. That's why I said I was expecting someone to come, because I was expecting everybody to come!"

It may have been very suspicious explanation to anypony and any creature that may have heard of their conversation, but Pinkie, as well as all of Twilight's friends know well, that she has a helpless crush on the yellow fox. She might as well not press the issue, let her simply presume that no one knows of her crush to save herself as well as everyone else trouble. In fact, it's not so much a secret anymore that all of Ponyville knows of her crush… how was that possible?

Remember the old Ponyville saying. If Rarity knows,

"_You know? I've been seeing Twilight acting rather strangely around Tails when I pass them." A mare committed while she paid the while unicorn to stitch her dress, "I'm not trying to be nosey or spread any kind of rumors, but I think she as a little crush on him."_

"_Darling, 'little' is not even the word!" Rarity exaggerated while levitating some yarn, "She's head over heels for him! There wasn't a second she'll waste to be around him!"_

…Everypony knows.

Now, as it is confirmed, Tails knows that Twilight has a crush on him, and is aware that some of his friends know of her…Has ANYpony in Ponyville had a heart to tell the poor fox that EVERYpony in Ponyville is aware of her crush?

Of course not.

Anyways, back to the situation on hand. In order to avoid 'suspicion' from Pinkie, she has to hug everybody that comes through that door. That's right, she has to greet all eight of her friends with a hug. I had to use my fingers to keep up with that many characters.

And something interesting that Twilight learned after the party, that each character hugs differently. True to the fact that everyone is different from everyone else, everyone hugs differently from everyone else.

Take Sonic for example. When Twilight greeted him with a hug, he doesn't completely hug her back; but instead pulls her in and pat her back with only his chest making contact. A bro hug! Good ol' pals! Complete respect and appreciation! Sonic quickly lets her go and helped himself to a seat.

Now, Depending on the individual's personality, everyone will react differently when encountering a hug from another friend. Sometimes a sudden display of affection is so sudden and unexpected that some individuals need a couple of seconds to comprehend the sudden stimulus from their friend.

When Fluttershy tiptoed through the door, Twilight embraced her. The element of Kindness blankly stared at the wall while a slight blush reddened on her widdle cheeks…

…

3.

2.

1.

"Oh! Uh, hey Twilight." Fluttershy whispered while finally and gently hugging her back. She slowly let go of her and trotted her way to a seat, hiding her face behind her mane.

Amy was also a delay, but it only took her just a second and ask the mare why she was suddenly hugging everyone that came through the door, only to be rudely dismissed. She took a seat beside the pale pony.

Another type of hug, and the rarest of all: the pacifier.

What is the pacifier one might ask?

"Hey, Rarity." Twilight greeted normally while wrapping her hooves around her neck.

"Why, darling! How has been things!?" Rarity almost squealed. She didn't hug her back around the neck like formally, but almost crushed her when she wrapped her hooves around her stomach. That wasn't all, she began to rub her cheek against her.

"It's been sho wong." She cooed with a puckered lips, "I haven't sheen you in shush a while! It'sh just a pweature meeting my beshish fwiends."

The others looked on in pure astonishment… such a rare sight was the pacifier that Amy was prompted to take pictures until Fluttershy put a hoof on her shoulder to stop. One might be lucky to witness the pacifier once every couple of years; maybe even decades. There has to be a perfect blend of happiness, fellowship, selflessness, and generosity for an individual to give a friend the pacifier.

That, or it's just so embarrassing that no one dares to baby their friends in front of others. Either way, their friends made sure to soak the scene in. Sonic and Pinkie were slapping their knees to keep themselves from bursting out loud in laughter.

Spike never felt so much envy that day.

When Rarity mercifully let her go and took a seat (Spike made sure to take a seat by her. He doesn't know how to get the pacifier treatment, but he'll find a way!). Her other friends began to make their way to her library. When Twilight tried to hug Applejack-

"Whoa, partner!" She cautiously shouted while stepping around her, "Ah didn't know ya to be uh hugger."

And of course, there will always be creatures, ponies, species, and humans alike that will not take any kind of hug from a friend no matter what the situation; unless they just have to out of curtsey. But there are always excuses for not being hugged. In Applejack's case, conservatism; or in other words, not proper.

Twilight also tried to hug Rainbow Dash when she flew in, but the cyan pegasus avoided her grip and hovered away from her.

"Twilight! Like, weird dude!"

Rainbow was too cool for hugs … when Knuckles was greeted by a hugging mare-

"Whoa…W…What are you doing, Twilight?" He was too shocked to even move, "Twilight?"

It's just too much affection for some to even take in!

Now, Twilight may be completely embarrassed during the entire episode to keep her crush a 'secret' from the rest of her friends… from this situation, she will have to learn the most heart breaking hug of them all. Let the author explain.

Have you ever been in a situation where you have an undying crush on a girl or boy? You don't talk, socialize, or go anywhere near this individual because you know you'll be rejected; knowing that he or she is too good for you. One day, as if God has smiled upon you, you've been given the opportunity to hug this individual. If you were to hug your crush, you'll find it to be more antagonizing than a blessing. Sure, you're hugging the person you will never EVER be around with, but when you wrap your arms around him or her; this will be the only kind of physical contact you'll have with that individual. While you're hugging this person, you want to do so much more than simply hug.

Guys, you know exactly what I'm talking about.

But like being stripped teased, you are forced to hold back by decency and in most cases wondering eyes of other people. When you let go, that little bit that has been given to you will be forever gone.

Yes, life is sad like that… Twilight was sad too when she began to hug Tails. If it wasn't for the wandering eyes, she would have done _so much_ more than just giving him a simple hug. She's well aware of his timid nature, she could have well persuaded him to do almost anything and he won't as so much as raise a finger against it. If he was walking alone, she would have taken him straight to her bed room for a little snuggle time.

She would have got him in there! She would have knocked him asleep with a spell if she has to!

But… with the situation she was in, she will have to make due with a regular hug. He'll be staying over, she can always try to talk him to it tonight.

If it ever becomes too much trouble, she could always knock him out with a spell and drag him to bed. Either way she's gonna get her cuddles.

With introductions finally out of the way, Tails has taken his seat with Twilight sitting by a Knuckles away from him. She would have sat right by him, but that's too suspicious.

"You know, I'm not the kind of guy to settle for slumber parties," Knuckles yawned while stretching with a little smirk, "But for ya'll… why not?"

"This ain't no slumber party." Applejack corrected, "We ain't stayin' over for the night."

"Eh," Knuckles shrugged while propping his feet up on the table, "Any time there are a gathering of females in one place, it's technically a slumber party."

Ignoring the echidna's provoking attitude, Twilight levitated a nearby book and flipped through the pages, scanning its contents until she stopped at a certain location. Sonic leaned over and read the title of the book.

**SLUMBER PARTIES AND YOU!**

**Step by Step Instructions on How to Throw a Successful Slumber Party.**

**Book includes how to prepare beforehand, how to make sure your party is successful, hundreds of activities, and steps to avoid Yuri when sleeping with your friends.**

"Uh…" Sonic cocked his eyebrow in amazement, "There's a book on how to throw a slumber party?"

Twilight gave him a cheeky smile, "Yes. I always make sure to do everything accordingly. I even have a complete collection of every type of party there was."

That got Pinkie excited, but only dazzled Sonic further.

"Yea, but ain't parties supposed to be like, I don't know… not by the-"

Spike gently put a claw on him and gave him a pleading stare not to go any further.

"Uh, never mine. This should be fun."

The lavender unicorn gave everyone a prideful smile as she skimmed to the very first page.

"The definition of slumber party." Twilight read out loud, "A slumber party is a party, typically for preteen or teenage girls, in which all the guests spend the night at the house where the party is held."

"TOLD YOU!" Knuckles shouted at Applejack.

"Now," Twilight continued, turning to the first chapter, "The first thing we need to do is prepare for the slumber party... supplies, favors-"

*BANG!*

When everyone flinched, the very next thing they saw was a mass set of sleeping bags, a butt-load of snacks, board games, and a whole mess of colorful confetti scattered on the wooden floor. The next thing they noticed was Pinkie Pie sitting in front of them with a hoof up, which Knuckles, Amy, and Tails could only guess to be a thumb up.

"Um…Sonic," Fluttershy softly called, "You never told us you could cling to ceilings."

When everypony and creature looked up… sure enough, Sonic was clinging unnaturally to the ceiling with his fingernails clawed to the wood, shaking with his spikes quilled upwards like a cat.

When he realized what he was doing, he instantly curled into a ball and dropped to the floor, bouncing and posing when he stood up.

Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, no... You're not covering that up, Sonic."

The hedgehog just sighed and sat back down.

With the preparations out of the way, Twilight resumed to her book.

"O.K. Second we need to do… eating the food, and the steps on how to properly eat."

"Oh, sweet Chaos." Sonic mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Moments later**

Five hours… it took five hours for the group to finish the food.

That beautiful sunshine outside has become a dark, murky night by the time Twilight has finally finished her meal. The others took only around thirty minutes to have their fill (if it wasn't for Pinkie eating every edible thing in sight, Twilight would have took all night to finish).

With food out of the way, Twilight resumed her book and began to read the chapter that mattered most…Games.

"O.K. Everypony, there are a list of games on here and the book doesn't specify which games we should do first-

Pinkie suddenly stood up and began to make her way to the door, her face stoned with aggravation.

"Where you going, Pinkie?" Rainbow asked her friend.

"Can everyone hold the slumber party until I get back?" She asked out loud, opening the door, "I need to do this bonus a huge favor."

She closed the door before anyone could raise any questions… not even a minute later, they heard someone screaming from outside.

"Let go of me!" they heard someone scream outside, "I have powers beyond you're comprehension!"

They suddenly saw the door slam open with Pinkie dragging something by her teeth. When they saw what she was dragging, they gasped.

It was Shadow kicking and screaming with his ear being pulled.

"I'll murder you!" The Ultimate Life Form shouted, "You hear me!? I'll Chaos Blast you to noth-"

(SLAM!)

Pinkie hurled him against the wall and hopped away from him, piles of book falling on top of him. Shadow instantly shot up and summoned two Chaos Spears, ready to tear his oppressor down until Sonic jumped in front of him.

"Wait!" Sonic pleaded, raising his hands in front to stop his advancement.

When the black hedgehog noticed him and his comrades, he instantly lowered his arms.

"What am I doing here!?" He demanded.

"Well, silly Billy," Pinkie began to explain, calmly approaching him with no fear, completely in contrast to her friends around her, "I dragged you here because I figured the fandom wanted to see everyone's favorite hedgehog in this chapter. Of course, Harry rejected because you haven't really settled with everyone yet, but I argued that this is just a bonus; he's free to do whatever the heck he wants."

When he heard her explanation, he rolled his eyes and dropped his weapons to the ground, letting them disappear as he crossed his arms with a huff.

"You dragged me into this party because you think I will become a huge contribution to this bonus?"

She happily nodded.

Shadow took in a deep breath and leaned against the wall, "Shouldn't be surprised. Even he knows that readers would complain if I didn't be included in this chapter."

"I knew they would be disappointed," Pinkie went on, "So I managed to talk him into it and drag you in here before the games began."

Everyone in the room just stared at them with cocked eyebrows with stream of black smoke steaming from their foreheads… their brains has been long fried.

Shadow stared out the window, staring at nothing, "Everyone knows that I'm the most favored character in the entire franchise."

"I know!" Pinkie shouted in agreement, "And I knew Harry would have a blast working with you! He even managed to get this fan fiction to be the most commented on this sight! About to be the most favorite and followed if he keeps it up!"

The Ultimate Life Form snorted with much resentment, "I've worked with authors with twice the talents than he has… faggot couldn't even get my past right!"

"Well he didn't know about the relations between you and Gerald Robotnic, so he simply filled it in himself," Pinkie happily explained, but put a hoof on her chin, "But I'm not sure how he's going to correct that in the main story, though. Maybe you've gone through torture but admired him as a grandfather, or maybe you think you've been tortured…Yea! You only THOUGHT of being tortured but in reality he was working with you to find a cure or Mari- wait… that won't work either-"

"Quit trying to cover for him!" Shadow snapped, "He'd never played Sonic Adventures 2, and he's going to pay by unintentionally confusing his readers!"

Pinkie was about to say something, but stopped while her ears flopped down in disappointment.

"Okay, I admit it, he can be a goof… but not all the changes he made on you were bad. I think most readers are beginning to like your new powers."

Shadow summoned a Chaos Spear in his hands, staring at it with admiration, "Well, they work well; I'll give him that… but these things were meant to explode, though!"

"STAAAAAAP!"

Pinkie and Shadow snapped their heads around and found Twilight crawling towards them while holding her aching head with her hooves. Her friends were sprouted on the floor behind her like lifeless corpses, eyes open and twitching with their minds trying to comprehend their conversation.

"PLEEEAAASE!" Twilight pleaded, on the verge of passing out from brain exhaustion, "I don't know what you two are talking about, nor do I want to know what you two are talking about… BUT I ONLY WANT A DECENT SLUMBER PARTY! AND I CAN'T HAVE A DECENT SLUMBER PARTY IF MY FRIENDS PASSED OUT FROM MIND EXPLOSION!"

The pink pony gasped in horror at the mess she has caused. It'll take a whole scene skip for them to recover!

"I'm so sorry, Twilight!" She shouted while helping her up, giving her a glass of water with some aspirin on hoof.

Shadow only smirked when he saw Sonic and his friends passed out, "Simpletons."

* * *

"Alright, everypony and mammal!" Twilight called while clapping her hooves to grab everyone's attention, flipping the pages of her book, "The book has a list of games we can play, but doesn't specify which games we play first… we could have an eating contest."

Food completely whipped out due to Pinkie Pie's efforts.

"Truth or Dare-"

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Knuckles, Applejack, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Amy shouted in a chore.

Tails, Rarity, and Twilight herself were a little unsure, but became curious enough of what would happen to agree.

Fluttershy began to back away from them while shaking her head.

"I…I don't wanna play," She softly announced.

This came as a surprise to everyone in the library. Concerned, but understanding of her very timid nature, Sonic slowly walked to her side.

"It's just a game," He assured her, "Nothing but clean, honest fun among our friends."

Knuckles snickered under his breath, earning a grin from Applejack.

"It won't be the same without you." He added.

Fluttershy took a couple of seconds to reconsider. With a sigh, she nodded her head.

"O… Okay"

The only creature that didn't agree was Shadow.

"You playing too?" Sonic asked.

The Ultimate Life Form glared at him, "I'll meet any challenge you or the rest of those disgusting ponies can throw at me."

"Fair enough," Sonic concluded, putting a finger in the air to grab everyone's attention before anyone could threaten Shadow, "Alright, here's what we're going to do!" Sonic zipped to the kitchen and zipped back with a glass bottle in his hand, "The player is going to spin this bottle, and whoever this bottle points to has to accept his or her dare or question. When the deed is done, the other player can chose to either truth or dare the player, or spin the bottle again. The only rules we have to go by is the law of the land, nothing life threatening, and nothing that involves sex."

Twilight's ears flopped down.

"And the most important rule. Whatever dare the player declare, the other player must comply. Whatever question is being asked, the other must be completely honest. There is absolutely no exception! If you don't do the dare, we'll make you! If you lie, we'll pump the truth out of you!"

Sonic drew in a deep breath, "Say I if you agree to the rules!"

"**I!**" Everyone ushered together including Sonic… except from a certain pale pony.

Everyone one in the room looked to her for a response, making her crouch and hide her face behind her mane. Sonic gave her a warmful smile.

"We're all friends. Aren't we?" He asked.

With another sigh, she slowly rose and trotted to the inner circle.

"…I." She squeaked.

With swearing themselves into certain humiliation, stupidity, and doom out-of-the-way; they gathered into a large circle and down together.

"All right." Rarity nervously mumbled, "Who's going to go first?"

"Ah go!" Applejack shouted while shooting up her hoof.

She raised her hoof and slapped the mouth of the empty bottle, making it spin in a blur. When the bottle slowed and hauled, it pointed at, luckily; at Knuckles.

"Dare." The red echidna bravely shouted with his arms crossed.

"Ah right, I dare you too…" Applejack began to smirk, "Go outside and eat a big-juicy worm."

"My word!" Rarity gasped in complete discuss.

Everyone would have expected Knuckles to be at least a little reluctant of going outside and chewing up a poor, slimy, soil covered lumbricina.

But to everyone surprise, he only stood up, shrug his shoulders, and simply walked out the door. Just a minute later, he came back with a handful of dirt and a rotten apple in his hand. With a big smirk, he sat right next to Rarity and gently crushed the apple, oozing out a disgusting liquid from within with a squishy crunch. Just when everyone was ready to puke, a worm poked its head out.

"Bottoms up!"

Without hesitation or a second thought, he pulled the worm from the tiny whole and ripped its head off with his teeth.

"Oh my God, Knuckles!" Amy squealed, "Disgusting!"  
Everyone had to turn their heads as he noisily slurped the deceased worm, smacked it, and ultimately gulped. When everyone was confident that he was done, they looked to him and shook their heads. Knuckles only rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I'm an echidna; it's a part of my diet. My ancestors used to snack on these things before civilization began."

"But… I-I never seen you eat worms before." Tails groaned, his stomach curling into knots.

Knuckles chuckled as he picked a worm from the pile of dirt in his hands, holding it over his mouth and threatening to eat it. When Sonic and the others quickly turned their heads, he politely placed it back.

"It was out of courtesy that I refrained from eating these things in front of ya'll. I munch on these things all the time when I'm guarding the Master Emerald," He plucked another worm and offered it to Rarity, "Want a bite?"

She screamed and dramatically fainted.

"…Oh, well; more for me."

He decided to munch on a couple of worms before doing his turn.

"Alright, Applejack. I have a question for you."

"Shoot!" She commanded with hooves crossed.

"Have you ever been attracted to another female?"

Everypony and creature gasped. Applejack stared him dead in the eye with narrowed eyebrows.

"No-"

"Wait, let me rephrase that!" Knuckles interrupted, "Have you ever _thought _about getting involved with another mare?"

"No."

"Do you know anypony that's-"

"I've done answered yer question!" Applejack snapped, spinning the bottle with it pointing towards a recovering Rarity.

"Rarity," The cowpony shouted, "Ah dare ya to smack Knuckle's nuts!"

Without blinking an eye, the white unicorn swung over and slammed the disgusting creature right between the legs with a loud pop.

"OOOOHHH!"

His face curled as he toppled to his side, holding his jewels in as a burning sensation shot through his body.

"Ask me about bein' a homo again, ya varmit!"

"…CAN'T, OOOH!...FEEEEEL!"

Everybody just stared at him for a couple of seconds while he squealed in pain, and then simply resumed their game. It was Rarity's time to spin, and she smacked the mouth of the bottle. It pointed towards Twilight.

"Alright, dear." She called out, trying to shout over Knuckles' groaning, "Truth or Dare?"

_Hm…_Twilight hummed in her head, _if I say truth, she'll ask me if I like Tails._

"Dare." She smirked.

"O.K." Rarity said, "I daaaaaare you toooooo… have Spike fix you a pie and eat it."

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"…Alright." Twilight mumbled, "That doesn't sound too bad. SPIKE!"

Rarity grinned as her assistant stumbled down stairs, rubbing the sleepies out of his eyes.

"Yea?"

"Can you go to the kitchen and bake us a pie?"

The baby dragon shrugged his shoulders and dragged himself to the kitchen. After several minutes, Spike came walking into the library with a brownish pie with several puncture holes in his claws. When the ponies and creatures took one little whiff in, vomit immediately rushed up their throats.

And the looks of it was just as unpleasant. Full of holes, dirty covering, and if someone were to look at the layers, they would see a strange yellow ooze seeping from the side.

"Rarity," Twilight called with her snout pinched, "That could kill me."

She stood up and levitated the pie, "Not technically… you know the rules."

Without much of a choice, Twilight levitated the forbidden dessert and closed her eyes; opening her mouth. There was a small fly that just happened to pass above it.

The fly died as soon as it inhaled and crashed on top of it.

With Twilight already feeling nauseous, she shook her head and shoved the whole thing in her mouth… Didn't care to chew, just stuffed it in and swallowed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Plump)

Sonic had to run outside and get a medic to get the unicorn's stomach pumped. She passed out shortly.

* * *

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Doctor Hooves didn't like to be dragged in the middle of the night to pump a unicorn's stomach with a spell, but Rarity was kind enough to pay him for his troubles. Twilight was awoken from unconscious, and couldn't go ten minutes without vomiting into a plastic bag. The last word she heard from the doctor before he left was an advice of being careful not to intake hazardous materials.

In no time at all, everyone surrounded the bottle in a little circle; ready to resume the game. They were pretty sure that Twilight will be fine after an hour or so of barfing.

"RariUUUUHHHH!" Twilight shouted while hurling into her bag. She took a couple of deep breaths and resumed. She's gonna get her for this! "Rarity-"

Rarity felt a drip of sweat from her forehead as she eyed the barf bag. Maybe she's nice enough to not-

"I dare you to pour the content of this bag over your head!"

…Guess not.

Twilight began to levitate the soaked bag to her.

"Oh; nononono. Twilight, you're better than this."

"You were no better when you dared me to eat Spike's pie." The lavender unicorn growled.

Rarity began to step away when the levitating bag began to creep towards her, "Oh! I-I-I cannot let your own fluids in my mane, my dear. I'll never get the stuff off."

Sonic stood up and blankly stared at her, "You refusing?"

She eventually backed up against a wall, "Yes! Yes I'm refusing!"

"Shadow—"

Without a second to spare, the Ultimate Lifeform sprinted and tackled her to her side; pinning her down and easily overpowering her. Shadow also grabbed hold of her horn before she could channel magic.

"No! Please, Twilight! You're better than this! Please!"

The lavender unicorn levitated the soggy bag above her head.

"NO! NONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOO!"

***SPLASH!***

The pinned mare felt a slimy, smelly, and disgusting greenish-yellow liquid pour on the very top of her forehead. She felt the thick ooze slither down her cheek and over her eyelids, mysterious chunks plastering themselves all over her mane and parts of her neck. Shadow was smart enough to teleport away before the bag tipped, much to his relief. Rarity began quivering in place, slowly standing back up and shaking like a leaf.

"AAAAUUUUG! EEEEEEWW!" she galloped outside, "EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEEEW!"

Sonic and the others could hear a water hose turning on, followed by several pings at the window. They could see countless bottles of shampoo, body lotion, perfumes, conditioners, and whatever else a lady may have in a bathroom floating outside, and every object was being poured on the soaked mare.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER**

When Rarity was finished washing her mane and coat to the point of becoming intoxicated with chemicals, she sat back down with her friends and stuck to the game. Strangely, even after what has happened so far, everyone was determined to say in. Several rounds went by, and thankfully the game became more civil. At this point, everyone took their turn at least once… except for a certain pegasus.

Fluttershy could feel her heart thumping as Sonic gave the bottle a good spin. She was lucky that the bottle has yet to choose her as the participant in this cruel game, but she knew that it would be a matter of time before her turn would come. She has seen what happened to the bottle's victims, and it frightens her to the bone of what her own friends would dare her to do, or reveal whatever skeletons she may have.

Her time, unfortunately, has come. The bottle revolutionized several times until it came to a stop. She whimpered and hid her face behind her pink mane as the bottle's mouth pointed right for her.

"All right, Fluttershy," Sonic politely called, "Truth or Dare?"

The pony slowly backed away from him and crouched while covering her face with her hooves.

"Um…I…I…I don't know."

The hedgehog sighed. He and well as his friends planned to be very gentle if the bottle ever did point to her. Sonic even felt guilty for the bottle to point at her in the first place.

"Fluttershy," He softly called, "I promise I won't ask anything beyond you. I'll go easy, I swear."

She froze in place for a moment, just staring at the concern hedgehog until her fears receded by his trust.

" …Okay…D—dare."

She squint her eyes and braced herself for impact. The hedgehog was tempted to simply walk over and give her a warm hug. Fluttershy's charm always struck a sensitive nerves with a lot of males, making them go motherly and caring on the spot. Sonic has seen Tails being affected by it, he knows that Knuckles has been swoon by it.

He even glanced at his side and saw Shadow blinking when looking at her, as if he was in shock!

Sonic shook his head and carefully picked something that wouldn't oppress her in any way.

"I, uh…I dare you to smile."

It took her exactly five minutes to gather herself, raise her head, and gently curl her lips upward.

Sonic felt his heart skip exactly two beats. If he didn't advert his eyes he would have suffered from cardiac arrest.

"HNNNG!"

Everyone heard a thump as Knuckles fell over with a fist on his chest. After a couple of quick thumps from Amy's hammer, he was back on his feet in no time. When everything settled down, Fluttershy was faced with another challenge.

"O.K." Sonic nodded, "Now it's your turn to either truth or dare me."

"Oh, uh…" She began to stutter.

"Common Fluttershy," Sonic cheered, "It's just a game."

"Um… I-I don't want to enforce anything on you."

"You're not, because I'm accepting anything you tell me."

She wanted to argue, but then reminded herself that she participated in the game. Why would she be involved if she won't dare anyone to begin with.

With a sigh, she began to let her mind roam free. What would she want him to do? She could dare him to do almost anything, or even ask him any question. She's not a pony with a vast imagination, but she let her mind run wild inside her mind. There wasn't really much there, nothing filthy or daring anyways. She could dare him to hop on one leg… no, that won't be good enough. She could ask him if he ever had crushes before he met Rainbow… no, that's too personal; not to mention that Amy would most likely murder him. She could-

No! Th-that's too much!

"Oh my."

She deeply blushed and hid behind her mane.

"You thought of something?" Sonic asked.

"Oh no! No Sonic!" She pleaded, "i-i-i-it was nothing."

"Come on, Fluttershy!" Rainbow shouted in impatience, "Speak whatever is on your mind so we can move along!"

"No, no, no... no Rainbow." She pleaded, "I-I can't. It'll be embarrassing to him."

"Dat's kinda du point of du game, sugercube.." Applejack pointed out, "Just tell him what you want him to do."

Fluttershy shook her head and whimpered. Sonic shook his head and raised a hand in the air.

"I promise," He swore, "That no one will condemn you afterwards, especially me."

The pale pegasus glanced around and felt eyeballs heaving down on her, beginning to pry whatever she was thinking to her mouth. Crouching and turning away, she spoke of her dare in a soft voice. A voice just loud enough for everyone to her.

"I dare you… to kiss Shadow."

Things fell ill quiet, not even a breath could be heard. Sonic's eyes dilated to a new size of tiny.

"…Passionately… on the lips"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!?"

Shadow came to his senses and shook his head, "Wait! You expect me to kiss _him_, pony!?"

Fluttershy trembled, "I-I-I-I'm sorry…It was the only thing I could think of."

Sonic shook his head, trembling, "Nononono! There is no way that I'm kissing him!"

"Did you say that you have to take a dare or tell the truth no matter what it may be?" Fluttershy reminded him innocently.

"I-I-I-I did, but-"

"Did you rule that the dare couldn't be anything sexual?" Shadow recalled, rather frantic and in full panic mode, "You did say that, right?"

"I… I sure did!" Sonic gleamed with a smile of relief, crossing his arms but still breathing heavily.

The six mares just stared at each other.

"Kissing isn't sex, silly!" Pinkie cheered, "It's just skin contact involving lips!"

"I most certainly agree," Rarity chuckled with a smirk, "Kissing itself may be reserved for those who are 'close', but by no means that it involves any kind of sexual immanency. It's just a strong way of showing affection."

Shadow deeply blushed, staring at the open space just dreadfully contemplating inching his face closer and closer to his rival until their lips contacted. He suddenly snorted and crossed his arms, sneering at the ponies before him. It was also strange on how Amy was surprisingly excited about this. Guess it made sense, he's not kissing a female, and above all he's kissing another male against his will.

"Hmph! If you ponies think that I'll give in to your sick desires, then you're sadly mistaken!"

The mares didn't waver from his hiss, but instead earned a small lecture from a cyan pegasus that was now hovering in front of him.

"Shadow. Did you say that you'll meet any challenge that us disgusting ponies would throw at you?"

"Well I change my mind," Shadow grunted, making his way to the door, "And it's not like any of you could make me."

He summoned a Chaos Spear and hurled the projectile, passing them and sticking to a wall to prove his point. There was no way he would even think of doing such a thing to anyone, especially towards another male that happens to be his rival. Shadow was about to simply walk out of this disgusting game until Rainbow made one comment that froze him in his tracks.

"Then that must mean you're a coward."

He shot his head around and cast a death glare at him.

"I am no coward."

"Then what are you doing walking out on what you said?" She said, still smiling, "You're claiming one thing for one second and going against it the next. That's being a coward."

Shadow already marched back in and slammed the door shut. Rainbow has him right where she wants him. Even if she knew him only by what Sonic told her and this very short time he was here, she already identified a fatal flaw that she could relate to: pride.

Shadow huffed and sat next to Sonic, staring at him, "Then I'll prove you wrong, you miserable creature."

Sonic didn't know what was worse; staring into Shadow's narrowed eyes, which immediately shot open in agonizing fear with his cheeks showing just a hint of red or seeing six mares crowding around them with huge cheeky smiles. Even Rainbow was exited.

He saw Tails adverting his eyes, Knuckles snickering so hard under his breath that his sides began to hurt, and Amy, surprisingly to him, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Oh, and um… make this kiss last more than six seconds," Fluttershy squeaked, blushing a deep pink but smiling with the rest, "I did say passionate after all."

Sonic and Shadow grunted under their breaths. There goes their last hope of escaping.

The two hedgehogs, after several seconds of mental preparation, finally faced each other. They forced themselves to kneel down and faced each other, way to close for comfort. They almost looked like two young lovers about to share a kiss for the first time.

The mares had to contain their squeals.

Shadow started by putting his hands around his shoulders, his gaze becoming sharper and sharper and they inched closer.

"Sonic," The Ultimate Life Form softly called, unintentionally sounding romantic.

"Yea?"

"…If you ever take what you would call friendship beyond than what we have right now... I'll cut your testicles off."

"Our moment here won't leave this tree house." Sonic mumbled to him.

Sonic puckered up and leaned in until Shadow put a finger to his lips.

"No, Sonic," Shadow whispered, "This has never happened."

At that… they pressed their lips against each other.

Rainbow has never felt a mix of laughter and excitement in her life. She held her giggles in as best as she could while feeling her cheeks light up. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie could only do so much to hold themselves in until girly squeals ruptured through the tree house. Knuckles burst out laughing while Tails simply turned his head away.

Amy was snickering under her breath with a camera in her hands, taking several well placed pictures of the two. No doubt, she's going to put these pictures to very good use in the future.

As soon as their terrifying two seconds were up, they pushed away from each other; spitting on the floor and heaving.

"That was the most horrific thing I have ever done!" Shadow shouted in anger, "Understand Sonic, I will never show any kind of affection towards you! EVER!"

"It wasn't like I enjoyed it!" Sonic shouted, rubbing his mouth with his hand.

The blue hedgehog heard a roar of laughter from the mares and his friends, either doubling back or tumbling to their sides. Even Tails couldn't help but chuckle.

What surprised him most was Fluttershy's reaction.

For the entire time she was staring at the two with eyes wide open with her cheeks burning a bright pink with her wings _completely _shot out and stiff as a board.

"Fluttershy," Shadow growled, "I surely hope you enjoyed that, because that will be the only time you'll see it."

"_I sure did._"

Everyone stared at her. Never once have they heard her in such a lustful tone.

"Um, I mean… it's just a game, Shadow. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

It probably took several minutes for the two hedgehogs to regain their poster. Shadow did the only thing that could atone just a bit of what he had to do. He walked over to the bottle and picked it up.

"What are you doing Shadow?" Sonic asked.

He then proceeded to chunk the bottle to an open space and jumping away from it.

"**CHAOS BLAST!**"

The bottle became nothing more but ashes as a bright yellow flash emitted from the windows.

* * *

_Author's notes._

_I told ya'll I'm not abandoning this fiction, now did I?_

_I understand that it's frustrating to be reading a good fan fiction then to have it abruptly end when the author wishes, I understand why so many of you are doubting that I will continue. Let me inform you very clearly by bolding, italicizing, underlining, and caps locking my next paragraph so everyone will understand._

_**I WILL NOT ABONDON THIS FICTION!**_

_Seriously, stop moaning in the comments that I won't be coming back! I may have been a little late with this bonus but that doesn't mean anything. My internet has been acting like a snobby, rebellious teenager!_

_Let me say this right now to completely ensure everyone that I'm not leaving. This fan fiction is close to being through; the only thing I have left is the climax and the resolution. That's still several chapters but we're nearing the end, readers. From the very beginning I've been planning on completing the entire thing, bonuses and all, by the end of the year._

_Now, I thought I could work on another fan fiction since I was a little ahead of schedule…They were complications with The Missing Sense, however, my dear editor for that fan fiction has been a little slow. Not the editor that has been working with this one but the other one that hangs around in FIMfiction. So I might resume work with this one mainly while have The Missing Sense as a side project while he works with it. It's audience is nowhere as big as this one._

_For those that haven't read the first chapter of The Missing Sense, go check it out._

_Let me repeat, I plan on completing this fiction by the end of the year, which means that you all will be expecting the next chapter sometime in the future. Just not immediately._

_Deadline: It's not going to be long as this one, but I'm not completely sure when I'll be publishing the second part of this bonus. When I do, I'll start work on the next chapter immediately. _

_This concludes the first section of this bonus…Stay tuned for the second part._

_God Bless_

_Harry_

Flying Demon Monkey: I don't got much to say, other than scaring the bejeezus out of Diamond Tiara, the massive 4th wall breaking, and Fluttershy enjoying the yaoi moment… priceless… just… priceless… XD!

* * *

_"He who hastens to be rich as an evil eye, and considers not that poverty shall come upon him."_

_Proverbs 29: 22_


End file.
